Expectations
by Anakerie
Summary: Rumple and Belle raise a family in Storybrooke. But passionate Faith, straight-laced Andrew, quiet and solitary Haylan, and ruthless Vivienne are more than they could have ever expected. Meanwhile Emma and Killian are raising mischievous Liam, who has unbreakable bond with Haylan Gold. And Neal Nolan would just like Faith to notice him. Or at least not want him dead. AU for S4
1. The Spark

**A/N: This story was started as a gift-fic for a dear friend of mine. It contains massive amounts of fluffy, some family drama, some angst, and even more fluffy. Our kids aren't always what we expect them to be. Neither are our parents. As Rumple and Belle attempt to raise four very different children, and Emma and Killian bring up their free-spirited and energetic son, they'll learn that sometimes what we end up with is better than anything we could have ever expected. I'm always shy about asking for reviews because I'm a total coward. I'm always afraid of being told it is utter crap. Yeah, I'm thin skinned. **

**Oh, and I have to apologize for any missing or wrong words. I've tried to fix them all. Last year I had a TIA (mini-stroke). Since then I tend to skip words or use completely wrong ones. I swear I'm not lazy, just...scratched and dented a little.**

**Expectations: The Spark**

Whale doesn't need the threat to be spoken to be aware of it. Gold's dark eyes flicker up to meet his, just once, and he reads the warning in them as clearly as he read his morning paper a few hours earlier. If anything goes wrong, even the smallest thing, Whale's life is forfeit. He will die at Gold's hand, slowly and painfully and without a shred of mercy.

Strangely, he isn't offended by the threat. Whale is more aware of his own flaws than anyone else, but he also knows he's a good doctor, a damn good one (when he's able to stay sober, and he's getting better at this) and being a good doctor means being able to read between the lines. There is so much more being said here than what Gold isn't saying.

Right now Gold is trusting him, perhaps reluctantly but doing so, with his entire universe. Beyond the promise of retribution for failure, Whale sees what no one else in town, with the exception of Belle, sees. It sparks within him a profound and unexpected sympathy.

Gold is terrified.

So the smile Whale offers to him, and to the nervous woman lying between them, is genuine. He loves this part, really loves it, and he never has to fake his enthusiasm.

"There it is." He points at the monitor, at the grainy vaguely bean-shaped blob. It's tiny, but clearly visible. He makes an adjustment to his equipment and moves his wand (just as magic as anything Gold owns, he thinks privately. Thank you, Science) and is satisfied to hear the rapid staccato of the child's heartbeat. He knows a thing or two about hearts, after all.

"Everything looks great." Whale sees them both let out a breath of relief. "Exactly where it should be as far as size, the heartbeat is strong, and you are in excellent health, Belle. There's no reason at all you shouldn't have a healthy baby. I'd say probably right around the end of November. Let's say November 27th.

Belle is still staring transfixed at the monitor. "She'll be here for Christmas, then." She gives her husband a delighted look, and he bends down to kiss her forward. He's never had much use for the holidays here. They are not, after all, _his_ holidays. In the past, he's even made it a point to limp past various festivals just for the sole purpose of being able to sneer at them. Whale suspects this year may be different, and that other children may end up very disappointed in Santa because Gold has bought out the entire toy selection at Finnegan's.

"It's too soon yet to know the gender." Whale advises the couple, and immediately realizes it's not necessary.

"Maybe for you." Gold retorts with a smirk, and his wife rolls her eyes. "_Someone _cheated." She explains. "He wasn't even going to tell me he used magic to find out, but when he came home with a pink teddy-bear…"

Gold gives her an unrepentant smile. "You know you were just as impatient to find out as I was." He gazes back at the monitor, at the tiny and undeveloped form of his daughter, and there is a tenderness in his expression that Whale is again aware few but Belle have ever been allowed to witness. It doesn't necessarily make him _like_ Gold: he doubts anything could make him actually like the man. He still vividly remembers the time the man beat him for the amusement of Lacey. He thinks he understands him a bit better now, however. Seeing his love for his wife, for his unborn child, his fear that something will go horribly wrong and he'll lose one or both of them, Whale realizes that the demon may just in fact be human after all.

/

Gold may be the closest thing to a true sibling Regina has ever had.

As strange as that seems to her at times, it's really the only thing that fits. She's never viewed him as a father-figure, he hasn't her been her mentor for a long time now, they certainly aren't friends, and unlike what she suspects about Zelena she's never entertained even mildly romantic feelings for the man. He slept with her _mother_: even if she had developed a school-girl crush on him that little tidbit alone would have quashed it to dust.

They are rivals, competitors, and in spite of herself she enjoys it and she thinks that at one point he enjoyed it as well. He might still, if she hadn't made a mistake that she now allows herself to regret.

Regina had completely and horribly misunderstood his attachment to his little housekeeper. Oh, she knew he was fond of the girl, but she thought it akin to how a man might dote on a favorite pet. She set the girl up to try and break his curse for her own amusement, hoping it would cause the imp a great deal of embarrassment and fluster him a bit.

Even after she had stashed Belle safely away in her tower, she still hadn't realized the truth about his feelings. Hadn't realized it was possible for Rumple to even _have _those kind of feelings. She'd planned on teasing him, telling him that his little pet was dead, and then sending her home to him. It was just, in her mind, another volley in their years of one-upmanship.

Then she'd seen stark devastation in his eyes at the news, for just a quick second before he hid it away, and she realized she had blundered badly. Regina knew two things in that moment: that Rumple was deeply in love with the girl and that when he found out the truth, he would tear Regina apart with his bare hands. For the first time in years, she had felt a stab of guilt. Didn't she, better than anyone else, know what it was to lose the love of your life, to have them snatched away from your grasp forever? It was done, though, no taking it back, and there was certainly no possibility of allowing Belle to go free after that.

She was right. He had wanted to kill her when he learned the truth. She had thought it a weakness in Belle that the girl asked him to spare her life, but she now very grudgingly recognized it for what it was. Regina believes Belle would have been perfectly happy to see her dead: she just didn't want the stain of yet another death on her beloved's heart. Belle is a lot tougher than she'd given her credit for, although Regina sometimes privately thinks to herself that the asylum is exactly where she belongs: anyone who falls in love with Rumple is obviously insane. She is more than willing to, borrowing a phrase Henry likes to use, throw Cora under the bus as solid proof of this.

She sits at the counter now in Granny's nibbling at her cinnamon pastry when she sees the couple enter holding hands, and take a seat behind her. They ignore her presence, and she ignores them in return, until she hears Ruby stop by their table to take their order.

"Decaf tea and a sausage omelet." Belle orders. "Oh, and some toast. Thanks, Ruby."

"Decaf?" Regina isn't facing Ruby but she can picture the face the woman is making. "Since when do you drink…oh my God, Belle, are you PREGNANT?"

There is dead silence in the diner, and Regina cannot help turning around. Gold is smugly grinning like a lunatic (appropriate) and his wife looks both pleased and embarrassed.

"Oh my God, you _are_!" Ruby screams and leans over, almost crushing Belle in a hug. "Congratulations! When are you due? Do you know what you're having yet? When's your baby shower?"

"November 27th. No idea on the shower." Belle shrugs. "Haven't thought about that. And…it's a girl." Ruby screams again and hugs her, and then hugs Gold as well, and Regina nearly chokes laughing at the startled and somewhat horrified look on his face. "Breakfast on the house today! And don't worry about the shower. I am going to throw you the biggest one anybody ever had! And I get to be Aunt Ruby and spoil her rotten."

"I think her father may beat you to that." Belle winks at Gold and he shrugs. "My daughter will have everything she ever wants." _Everything I couldn't give her brother._ He doesn't say it out loud but Regina hears it anyway, and so does Belle. She reaches over and squeezes his hand.

Regina waits until Ruby has served the couple their teas, and then approaches the table herself. "Congratulations." She hopes she sounds sincere because she is.

"Thank you, Regina." Belle is polite but devoid of warmth, and Regina doesn't blame her for that. The girl may be willing to forgive, but she's not ready to forget, especially not after Regina tried to come between them again with Lacey.

_You don't get it, and you never will. I liked him the way he was. We were two of a kind, he and I. The only people in the world capable of really understanding each other. You were changing him, making him over into someone else, someone I didn't recognize. I was losing him. _

"You certainly didn't waste any time." Regina glances at Gold, who gives her a meaningful look in return. "Sometimes, Your Majesty, you don't know how much time you'll have to waste. We felt it was better not to wait, especially since we want more than one."

She can't help herself. She wants to, but she can't. It's just not in her nature. "I can understand that, a man of your age. It's such a good thing your wife is so much younger than you are. I'm sure everyone is going to be surprised at how quickly you…succeeded. Especially all those handsome young men I see going into the library all the time…" She lets the implication hang in the air between them.

Belle calmly reaches across the table, and picks up her husband's nearly full glass of iced tea, and Regina realizes with a start that the girl means to fling the liquid into her face. Only Gold's hand on her arm stops her. "Sorry." Belle sounds anything but. "Hormones, you know."

"No, dearest, she wouldn't know." Gold raises an eyebrow. "Her Majesty has never known the joy of carrying her own child, remember? She had to borrow someone else's. How is my grandson these days, Regina? Though I suppose I should ask Miss Swan instead."

"Henry is fine. I just saw him yesterday. " Regina returns the volley. "Belle, dear, I hope you have a delightful child. Where Henry is concerned, my nurturing overcame his genetics. Perhaps you'll have the same luck with your daughter. Congratulations again." Regina quickly moves away from the table just in case Belle was still "hormonal".

Why does she do these things? Regina shakes her head as she leaves the diner. She'd really only meant to wish them well on their baby, but when it came to Gold she just couldn't resist trying to wind him up.

_Siblings_, she thinks ruefully. _He's more my brother than Zelena ever was my sister. And I still don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing._

_/_

Small towns keep secrets poorly, if at all, and it is right around noon that Ashley hears the gossip that the Golds are expecting a daughter.

Inside of the kiddie seat in the shopping cart, Alexandra is enthusiastically pointing her pudgy finger at everything on the shelves and informing her mother "We need that!" Every time Ashley adds something to the basket Alex claps and cheers, gaining them amused looks from the other shoppers.

She gazes at her little girl, with her sunny smile and blonde pig-tails and her Winnie the Pooh T-shirt that is she is starting to outgrow but still cries to wear anyway. She looks at the almost-healed scab on Alex's left kneecap and her Velcro Barbie sneakers. She remembers long nights of colic and fevers and worry, of hearing "Mama" for the first time, of watching Alexandra race around their yard with her Daddy pretending to be a dragon about to eat her. She remembers walking into the kitchen one morning to see her daughter and everything else covered in sticky, wet flour and Alex proudly presenting her with a handful of paste and an announcement of "Bresist!"

There are a thousand moments like that craved into her memory. She treasures each and every one and she cannot forget, even for a moment, that if it weren't for Emma Swan Gold would have cheated her and Thomas and Alexandra out of every joyous and frustrating and wonderful experience.

She tries to be fair. She did, after all, enter into his agreement willingly. However, she would argue that she was young and naïve and he took full advantage of that. Even after he knew, the bastard _knew_ the pain and heartbreak of losing one's child.

Ashley also knows (as she puts a box of completely unhealthy sugared cereal into the cart, to Alex's delight) that her antipathy toward Belle doesn't really make much sense because the other woman has never done anything to her directly. She's tried, in fact, to be friendly. Or she had in the beginning, in any case, before Ashley coldly rebuffed every effort she made.

In the beginning (Ashley pushes the cart around the corner of the aisle into the canned vegetable section) she had thought that anyone who could love a bastard like Gold had to be just as twisted and evil. In an odd sort of way, she could have accepted that. Two damned souls reaching out to each other.

What she cannot comprehend is how someone who is by all accounts a decent and caring human being can ignore all their better judgments and love someone who is neither decent, nor caring, nor to Ashley's way of thinking even human. Not only love them, but willingly marry such a person, and…well…(she shudders at the thought) and be willing to raise children with them…

"We don't need those." Alex points at the cans. "None of these, Mommy."

"Oh yes we do." Ashley laughs. "Don't you want to grow up big and strong?"

"Nope." A pause. "Can I walk now?"

Ashley lifts her daughter out of the cart and puts her on the floor, and then turns to select along the beans, peas, and carrots, all of which Alexandra will practically have to be force-fed. She blames that entirely on Thomas, who gives his dinner the same woe begotten look his daughter does whenever it happens to contain something actually decent for him.

Choices, she thought back to the child-rearing book she'd read. Give her choices. "Okay, Alex. Would you rather have carrots or string beans for dinner tonight?"

There is no answer, and she turns around expecting Alex to be sulking at both options, but instead the area next to the cart is empty. Rather than panic, Ashley simply sighs. Her own fault for turning her back. Alexandra knows the rules and she doesn't mean to wander off. She just…forgets sometimes. She never goes very far.

Ashley forgoes the vegetables for now and pushes her cart into the next aisle, and sure enough there is her little girl, having an animated conversation with someone who is stooped down to her level and listening to her avidly.

"When I'm queen." Alexandra is assuring the woman. "No vegetables anywhere."

"None?" And Ashley groans to herself as she recognizes the voice. "But I like carrots. May I please keep carrots?"

Alexandra thinks about that. "Okay. But just carrots, and only cause they aren't green."

"Thank you, Your Highness." Belle stands up and curtsies to the little girl, making Alex giggle.

"Hi Mommy." Alexandra waves at her mother. "This is my new friend. Her name is Belle."

"Ashley." Belle nods her head. "Sorry. She just came up to me and started talking." Ashley glances over at Belle's cart and sees several boxes of soda crackers.

"Alexandra, what have I told you about wandering off?" Ashley scolds her child. And then she remembers something, a kind of hazy, misty memory of being a tiny child in her room, and refusing to go to sleep.

"If you don't behave" her nurse is admonishing her "The Dark One will come and get you and carry you away, and no one will ever see you again. He takes bad little children and no one knows what he does to them, but they're gone forever."

Ashley remembers pulling the blankets up over her head when her nurse is gone, afraid to peek out for fear of seeing the terrifying Dark One leering at her. She suspects that Belle was probably told the same thing as a little girl: she thinks most children probably were back home. Only in Belle's case she really had been carted off by the fabled demon. For some reason that makes Ashley giggle, even with the real knowledge that it had almost happened to Alex as well.

_And it would have been my fault too. Not just his. I was young but I wanted…what I wanted too badly to think of the consequences. _

"I'm…sorry." Ashley tries to explain. "I was just realizing how much easier this would be back home if I could use the same threat to get her to behave that my mother and nurse used to use on me."

Belle gets it and laughs as well. "Go ahead and use it. He'll be flattered. He thinks it's hilarious that my mother used to use the threat of him to get me to eat my turnips."

"Turnips are disgusting!" Alex agrees with a shudder.

Ashley feels awkward suddenly. "I don't suppose you can use that on your baby."

"Not unless I want her to stare at me like I'm an idiot. 'Be good or your father will carry you off' doesn't sound as intimidating." Belle looks amused.

"You have a baby?" Alexandra is interested, and peers into Belle's cart. "Where? I want to see it!"

"It's not born yet. It's still in my tummy." Belle leans down again and takes Alex's little hand and puts it over her abdomen. "She's still very tiny right now but she'll come out later this year and then you can see her."

Ashley braces herself for the dreaded "How did the baby get in there?" question, but Alexandra just cocks her head. "Will you make her eat vegetables?"

"Some vegetables. But never turnips." Belle pledges and makes a silly face, causing Alex to giggle in delight.

"My daddy doesn't like turnips either." Alexandra explains. "Does your baby's daddy like turnips?"

"Yes, very much. So I let him eat all of them."

Alex looks amazed that anyone could like such a horrible thing.

"Belle…" Ashley pauses. "I know I haven't always been very nice to you. My history with your husband…I'm sorry I took that out on you. I'm still not sure I understand whatever you see in him, but I'm happy for you."

"Thank you." Belle looks relieved, and Ashley thinks that it truly bothered the other woman to be disliked for no reason. "I know what people think of him, and I'm not saying he hasn't earned most of it in spades but if you can get passed his defenses he's one of the sweetest and gentlest men I've ever known."

"I just…" Ashley glances down at her daughter again, her heart bursting with love. "He would have sent her away, to some other family, and I never would have seen her again."

To her surprise Belle is shaking her head. "That's not what he was going to do. Yes, he was planning on taking her, but not to give away. He was going to keep her, Ashley. Raise her himself. He thought that if you were willing to give her up that easily then you didn't deserve her."

There was more to it than that, of course. In their world, he had never had any intention of taking Alexandra. It was simply part of the set-up before the Curse was cast. Here, though, he confessed to Belle one night that he'd already made plans to assimilate the child into his life. "I was going to name her after you." He whispered in the dark. "She was going to be my new beginning."

She's not making excuses for his behavior, Ashley realizes. She's just explaining his side of things, how he'd seen it, and although Ashley still can't forgive him she feels a cold place within herself thawing a bit. "I didn't know that. He never said."

"He won't, either. He likes his reputation as a heartless ba…" she gazed down at Alexandra, who was staring at her raptly. "Man."

Ashley points at the crackers. "Are you sick in the mornings?"

"Some. I thought those might help."

"A little bit. But there's this special kind of tea that I always drank and it worked a lot better. This world has something close enough that it should work. Come on, I'll show it to you."

They head down the aisle together with Alexandra running ahead and giving her opinion on various items, and Ashley knows that Belle is watching the little girl and imagining shopping with her own child in a few years.

"You will love being a Mom." Ashley reaches down and squeezes the other woman's hand.

/

Rumple is glad this first one will be female. Right now a son would seem…disloyal somehow, although he knows the idea is ridiculous. He knows that if there is a Beyond, and his son is somehow watching him as Bae promised he would, that he'd be happy for them regardless of the child's gender.

Girls have their own unique set of challenges, he supposes, but the one thing he's reasonably sure of is that they are exceedingly fond of their Papas. He's seen how happy Belle is now that she's mended her relationship with her own father, and how she loves spending time with him. They'd gone to see him earlier today, Belle wanting him to hear the news of his impending grandparenthood from her rather than the town rumor mill. French had reacted to her announcement by bursting into tears, hugging her, and then shaking Rumple's hand (much to Rumple's surprise). He surmised that the man was so happy to finally become a grandfather that he wasn't in the mood to be especially picky about how it happened.

Hours later, with Belle gone off to do some kind of errand, and alone with his thoughts in the shop, he's pleased to see Henry arrive to confirm the news for himself. He is more pleased that after expressing his congratulations the child is willing to stay for a bit. He looks so much like his father at that age (there is little of Emma in him that Rumple can see or will admit to) and he is an intelligent and thoughtful boy, just as Bae had been. He is careful not to bring up subjects that might make the boy uncomfortable, such as Henry's baffling and growing affection for the damned pirate. The idea the bastard might one day have a hand (pun intended) in raising Bae's child makes every instinct Rumple has yearn to remove other body parts one at a time. It almost makes him physically ill to think of, truth be told, but he is biding his time for now. There is no guarantee that Hook's relationship with Miss Swan will ever reach that level. If it does…

He pushes the thoughts aside for now and instead entertains his grandson with stories about things Bae did as a child, and Henry is desperately hungry to hear them, to try and piece together in his mind the father that is still in many ways very much a stranger to him. It is nearly dark when he sends the child back home, and he is sorry to see him go. He has to admit to himself he is jealous of Charming, jealous that he'd so instantly bonded with Henry, but their relationship is newer (he reminds himself) and there was no reason they couldn't be just as close someday.

The Evening Star is bright overhead as he makes his way to his front door, stopping to gaze up at the pink house thoughtfully. He'd considered having it repainted until recently, but he thinks for now he'll leave it as it is. Girls like pink, don't they?

He goes inside and shuts the door behind him, and feels that same sense of relief that he always feels coming home now. The knowledge that in addition to removing his coat he can also remove the man he still wears outside of these walls. He can be himself for a little bit, such as he is, where showing warmth and weakness is encouraged and he can do so without worrying that he's endangering those he cares about by doing so.

Belle is asleep on the sofa, her chest rising and falling steadily, and her eyelids flickering as she dreams. There's an empty tea-cup on the coffee-table near her, and a book lying on the floor where it's fallen out of her hands. The rush of love he feels almost buckles his knees. He moves and sits down next to the sofa, and leans his back against it, just content for a little while to be near her and know that for now she and the child are safe. He frees his mind toward a matter that's been pressing at him since yesterday: an appropriate name for his daughter. The name he had planned on bestowing upon Cinderella's daughter can no longer be used for obvious reasons. Besides, this child is _his_. Her very existence a faith-driven miracle…

As the answer comes to him, he is aware that Belle is awake and her hand is gently stroking his hair. He relaxes into her touch and they sit in silence for a bit until he hears her stomach growl and she laughs, breaking the mood.

"Your turn to make dinner." She reminds him. "The baby wants chicken. It's in the refrigerator."

"And how would the baby prefer her chicken to be prepared?" He inquires.

"She isn't picky. She just said chicken."

He pauses for a moment before rising. "I had an idea, for her name…" he is hesitant, knowing that perhaps she might wish to name the child for her late mother, but he plunges ahead anyway. "If you'd like to hear it."

"I'd love to hear it." She leans forward and strokes his cheek. "Names are your area of expertise, after all."

"This baby…" he knows what he wants to say; he just needs to figure out how to put it into words. "She's more than just a child. She's a symbol, in a way, of your continued faith in me even when I haven't always deserved it. So that's what I'd like to call her. Faith."

"Faith." Belle says the name as if she's tasting it, and she smiles. "I think it's perfect."

In that instance, another worry is lifted from his mind. His daughter has a name now. They've seen her minute form on the sonogram screen. She is real. She exists. And apparently, she's fond of chicken. He stands up and heads for the kitchen, wondering idly what else she'll like and what she'll dislike. If she'll be dainty and feminine or (as he suspects) as stubborn and strong-willed as her mother. He pauses for a moment, gathering his energy and tries to focus the future, to get a glimpse of her, and for just a moment he does: he sees his Faith as a girl in her teens, resembling both her father and her mother, but with his hair and his brown eyes. She's small and slender and there's fire and intelligence in her gaze and she's gazing up at someone adoringly. A someone that isn't him. A tall, blond young man who bears a strong resemblance to Charming. A someone that can only be Neal Nolan, grown to fledgling manhood and the pup is staring back down at Faith with an expression that can only be described as moonstruck.

"Oh, and Faith isn't dating until…ever." He calls back into the living room.

"I think she may take issue with that." Belle calls back to him. "You didn't like my father trying to keep us apart. Don't be a hypocrite."

"Then I'll just turn every boy in town into slugs…" he mutters under his breath.

"I heard that and you will not!"

No, he probably wouldn't. He doesn't like the idea of some dimwitted boy pawing at his daughter, but he supposes (probable lack of intelligence aside) that she could probably do worse than Neal. At least he'll be raised to be a gentleman, and honorable. He has a horrible and terrifying thought that the vision was wrong, that Faith really will be like her mother and will lose interest in the Nolan boy for some…a mental image (not a vision) comes to him of some future spawn of Hook and Emma Swan leering at his little girl and he shudders, and feels some sympathy for Moe French.

Well, then he'll just have to see to it that Faith understands the Nolan boy is the best choice for her. He can't create love with magic, but there's nothing that says he can't encourage it. He tries to be reasonable: sooner or later Faith will give her heart to someone (hopefully not literally: one never knows around here) and he can do his part to make sure it goes to someone worthy.

That's a long, long way in the future, however. Right now he has a hungry wife and growing child to provide for, and he relishes knowing that this time, he can. This time he can guarantee that they'll always go to sleep with full stomachs, and have warm clothing to wear, and that every single need they could ever possibly have will be met immediately.

This time, he's going to get it right.


	2. Kindling

**Expectations: Kindling**

"What was your mother's name?"

She asks the question in the dark, as she does often when her curiosity gets the better of her about a subject she isn't sure her husband will be willing to speak of. In the dark of their room, warm and safe and usually well-satiated, he tends to be more open.

"Sharlotte." He replies after a moment. "Her name was Sharlotte."

"Will you tell me about her?"

He pauses, gathering his thoughts. "She was a prostitute. They called her Sharlotte the Harlot." He says it quickly, matter-of-factly. "My father was a client of hers when he could scrape up the coin to be. I was born in the brothel and lived there with her until I was six months old, when she perished."

He feels his wife's fingers intertwine with his own, her silent urging for him to continue. He moves their combined hands over to rest of the mild swell of her belly. "There was, apparently, an old hedge-witch in the village. Her skills were almost not worth mentioning, but she had a rather odd gift that made her damn useful to the villagers. She could cast a spell to identify a babe's true father. There were never any shortage of husbands and lovers carting their supposed offspring before her for judgment. After my mother passed…well, the other ladies of the establishment weren't eager to step in and fill her place where I was concerned. So the spell was cast, and to no one's great surprise Malcolm came up the lucky winner." He makes a soft sound of disgust. "The only reason he didn't immediately leave me in the forest to die of exposure was that he found an infant useful to running his various schemes and cons, and to garner sympathy if he got caught. "I'm sorry, sir. I was just trying to feed my child." His tone is harsh and unforgiving as he imitates Malcolm's feigned simpering. "'I'm all he has, my poor wife died birthing him, show us mercy.' And people did, of course. They might have turned him away without a coin but no one could deny aid and comfort to a poor, motherless babe."

"I'm sorry." She whispers and he squeezes her hand.

"I thought he was a god, you know. I thought the only reason that the moon shown in the sky was that he placed it there himself to light our travels at night. When I was old enough to understand what they said about him, I refused to believe it. The only kindness he ever showed me was when he abandoned me to the crones." He stops again. "They were good to me, you know. Certainly better than he ever was. They didn't have much, but what they did have they shared generously with me. They taught me to read and write and spin, gave me something about myself to take some pride in. There isn't a lot of that to spare for the bastard child of a whore and a criminal." He laughs then, to her surprise. "They knew a bit about being outsiders, you see. They told everyone they were sisters, and no one ever doubted their tale an iota, but the truth is that they were lovers. They would have been run out of the village if anyone discovered their little secret, but I certainly wasn't about to tell. They had a more tender and more loving marriage than perhaps anyone else there, as I recall it. I always felt safe in their home. Secure. Loved. I never would have had that if my father hadn't turned his back on me."

_I wonder if that's how Bae felt when he was taken in by the Darlings._

He pushes that thought roughly aside. "By now, my dearest wife, you know that I expect something in return for what I give. So what of your mother? You never speak of her. All I know is that she made you eat turnips."

Belle sighs. "She died when I was 14. Her name was Vivienne. I loved her, and I believe she loved me, but we weren't close."

He says nothing, waiting patiently for her to go on.

"My mother was everything a noblewoman was supposed to be. She was beautiful and graceful and always wore the most fashionable gowns and wouldn't have been caught dead ever picking up a book or sticking her nose into 'men's business'. I tore my skirts playing tag with stable boys and came home covered in mud. I read everything I could get my hands on and had the temerity to actually form opinions about it. I was a horrible disappointment to her, in other words." A note of bitterness crept into her voice. "If she forced me to dance at a ball, I was sure to trip over my own feet or someone else's. When I was 13 I threw a glass of wine at a man who said if nothing else at least I had fine hips for bearing children."

Gold thinks of the iced-tea Baptism he narrowly prevented Regina from getting a few months earlier, and tries not to snicker at the image of young Belle reaching her breaking point.

"Oh, go ahead and laugh." She shakes her head against the pillow. "Everyone else did. My poor mother was horrified. She told me that I was forbidden from going to any balls for the next three months and I made up my mind then and there to find a way to get it extended. I hated them, Rumple. Everyone overdressed and full of self-importance and only willing to chat about court scandals and fashions and who was marrying whom. And I was afraid too, because I knew I was going to be expected to take my place in that world and the idea made me feel like I was suffocating.

"My father was as understanding as he could be. My mother blamed him for a great many of my flaws. Not to his face. Genteel women didn't do that, you understand. She would just drag him into the lectures on ladylike behavior I received. He overindulged me with books. He was too lenient when I misbehaved. He never ordered me thrashed or my dinner taken away. I think now perhaps she was jealous that I was close to him, that she sensed the gulf between us was too far to ever bridge. I don't know if we would have or not, if we'd had more time."

"How did she die?" He whispers.

"An accident. Her heel caught in a loose stone on the stairs and she fell forward down the entire flight. She broke her neck, and died instantly."

"Please say you didn't witness it."

"No…I was hiding from her in the library because I knew she'd be coming to drag me to dance lessons. I had this little nook behind the tallest shelves, and she never thought to look for me there. My father told my nurse where to find me when he realized there was nothing that could be done for my mother. My nurse brought me to him, and that was the first time I'd ever seen him cry." She closes her eyes for a moment. "I don't know how she really felt about him: the marriage was arranged, of course. But he loved her deeply. That's why he never remarried, and there was certainly no shortage of women pushing their barely grown daughters at him and promising him that their little darling would give him the son my mother never could."

"How did you handle it, her being gone?"

"I cried the first night, and the second, and then never again. I felt horrible and guilty because I was almost relieved that she couldn't give me that disapproving look any longer. I hated the look more than anything. I suppose you must think I'm silly, going on about this when your childhood was so much harder."

"Sweetheart, this is a marriage, not a competition." He rubs her belly reassuringly. "I want to know these things about you. That openness you want so badly goes both ways." The satin of the sheets is cool around him, the air summer-sweet coming in through the open window. He would trade every one of his possessions and every cent of his money just for the chance to be here with her like this for a few more minutes. The fact that he doesn't have to do any such thing still amazes him.

"I want to have a good relationship with our daughter. I want Faith to know she's loved exactly as she is, that she can always come to me for comfort or advice. I know we're going to have our quarrels and fights and disagreements, but I want her to understand it comes from a place of love."

"She will know that. You are going to be wonderful mother." He promises. Of that he has no doubt.

"You'll have to help me." She grins in the dark. "I don't have much experience with babies. I'll probably end up putting the nappy on her head or something."

"Babies are surprisingly easy to care for. They sleep most of the time. It's when they get old enough to walk and speak that the challenge arises. Bae wanted to know about everything. Why the sky was blue. Why sheep were wooly and cows weren't. What worms ate. I didn't mind, though. I enjoyed teaching him." His voice breaks at the end. "There's something I haven't told you. Something I almost did…I think even you would have had trouble granting me forgiveness if I had."

"Tell me. I won't be upset. I promise." She reaches up and puts her palm against his cheek, rough and prickly on her skin, and he turns slightly to kiss it.

"Necromancy, true necromancy, is impossible. There's no spell to bring back the dead, and as Whale learned no science as of yet that can pull it off without creating a monster. However…are you familiar with the concept of what they call reincarnation?"

"A soul being born into a new body."

"Exactly. There is a spell to, well, guide it. To combine a departed soul with a very newly conceived child. The child won't look like the deceased, of course. Might not even be the same gender. And any memories they have of their prior existence would be fragmented at best. But the spirit, the essence, would be the same."

She's silent for a bit as she processes this. "You were going to bring him back, weren't you?" There's only sadness in her voice, no accusation. "Oh, Rumple…"

"I was. I had already gathered the ingredients for the spell. I was going to put you to sleep and use magic to guarantee the conception, and then cast it." He squeezes his eyes shut. "I just wanted him back so badly…"

"What stopped you?"

"Realizing how you would react if you learned the truth. Realizing that I would be denying the child the soul it was supposed to join with. And realizing that if Bae did somehow remember who he used to be, he would hate me. He would feel that even in death, he wasn't able to escape me. He's earned his peace and I won't take that away from him." He feels Belle's breath on his face before she kisses his right eye, and then his left.

"I'm so sorry. I know how tempting it had to have been. I'm glad you didn't do it. Faith has the right to be who she was meant to be with no past baggage. And all those doubts I know you have about being a father again, well, this proves you're going to be a great one." She moves so that her head is on his shoulder and her forehead is pressed against the warmth of his neck. She can hear the thump of his heartbeat and feel his jugular pulsing against her. He smells like toothpaste and soap and a bit of garlic from their dinner earlier.

"How?" He sounds almost in tears.

"Because you put Bae first, above your own wants and needs. You have changed so much, and grown so much. Like what you did for my father…" She kisses his neck where she can feel his life beating.

"He told you?" Rumple sounds a bit embarrassed.

"He told me right away. I was waiting to see whether or not you ever mentioned it."

"It wasn't a big deal."

"It was to him…"

/

_Moe is attempting to review some invoices, but his mind isn't in it. He's replaying the conversation he had with Belle that morning, reeling from both the reconciliation between them and the news that she planned on marrying the imp. Tonight. And as the father of the bride, he was expected to just hand her over to him. Again. Sure, he'd do it. It was his one chance to try and make things right between them. But it didn't mean he had to be happy about it._

_He hears the front door of the shop open, and he stiffens to see Gold standing before him._

"_The rent's not due until next week." Moe barks._

"_I'm not here about the rent." There's a tone to his voice Moe has never heard before. He'd call it shyness if it were anyone but Gold. He wonders what the slimy bastard is up to this time. _

"_Belle says she spoke with you earlier. So you know I've asked her to marry me, and she's accepted."_

_Moe grunts in reply._

"_So being that we're about to become family, I owe you an…explanation about something." Gold sighs, and then continues. "When I realized that I was in love with Belle, and that she returned my feelings, I panicked. I ordered her out of the Dark Castle. My thought at the time would be that she would return home to you, marry some dimwitted knight, and in time she'd almost forget about me. That, of course, did not happen. She was actually on her way back to me when Regina abducted her."_

"_I already know all that." Moe's voice was harsh._

"_What you don't know, French, is that after she took Belle, Regina took came to me and told me that she was dead."_

"_Go on."_

"_She told me that…" Gold seems to be struggling for self-control. "She told me that Belle went back to you, and that you ordered your clerics to 'purify' her by having her flayed."_

"_Gods!" Moe was appalled. "I would never…"_

"_You allowed me to snatch her away from you. I had no idea what you would do, did I? Regina went on to take great glee from telling me that Belle threw herself out of a tower window and took her own life."_

_Moe's shoulders sag as things click into place. "So when you remembered who you were, you remembered who I was."_

"_Exactly. You were the man who drove his only child to suicide. Then when you took her cup…" He sees Moe still doesn't understand about the cup. "She dropped it, her first day with me. She was so afraid when she saw it was chipped, afraid that I'd punish her for it. When she was gone, the cup was all I had left of her."_

"_Gods." Moe says again, with a shake of his head. "No wonder you wanted me dead. Hellfire, hearing this I want me dead and I didn't even do anything!"_

"_I have something for you. A kind of peace offering." Gold reaches into his vest pocket and pulls out a folded piece of paper and drops it on the counter in front of Belle's father. The man picks it up gingerly, and his eyes go wide as he unfolds it. "This is…"_

"_The deed to your shop. It's yours now, free and clear. No more rent."_

"_I don't know what to say…" Moe really does not know how to respond to this._

"_Well again, we're going to be family. You'll be the only grandparent our children will ever know. I'd rather that if we can't be friends, we can at least learn to tolerate each other for their sake."_

_Moe looks into Gold's eyes, holding his gaze, and asks quietly "Do you really love her?"_

"_I've loved her since the first moment I saw her." Gold speaks with raw honesty. _

"_I suppose that's okay, then. You mentioned children…she isn't…" _

"_No. Not yet, anyway. Soon, we hope. A houseful if she's willing."_

_Moe imagines it, Belle coming into his shop, accompanied by a brood of little ones who shriek "Grandpa" and run into his arms. Maybe teaching them a bit about flowers if they're willing to learn, keeping them overnight and letting them stay up too late watching television and eating junk food. He had to try and limit himself when it came to spoiling Belle (although he hadn't tried very hard) but with grandchildren …_

_Gold reads Moe's thoughts in the other man's expression. "I have to be off now. But you will be there this evening?"_

"_My little girl is getting married. Of course I'll be there." Moe then cocks his head. "You know she was engaged to Gaston. Funny thing, that, how one day he just vanished into thin air."_

"_It is a mystery for the ages." Gold agrees. "Before you ask, the answer is no, I did not kill him."_

_Which isn't the same thing as "I had nothing to do with his disappearance" but Moe chooses not to ask a question he would probably rather not know the answer to._

_He watches Gold leave, and he shakes his head at what a strange day this is turning out to be. He's relieved as well. He still has his doubts about Gold, about the man marrying his daughter, but he has to be honest with himself and admit that the imp (he will always think of him that way) truly loves Belle. He also realizes that while Gold explained why he had so savagely beaten Moe that night, he was unable to bring himself to verbally apologize for it. He allowed the deed to Game of Thorns to say it for him. _

_I'll give him a chance, I suppose. For her sake. For the sake of my future grandkids. But if he ever hurts her again, I'll kill him._

/

"I'd like to have my father for dinner tomorrow night, if you don't mind." Belle says now as they still lay side by side in the dark bedroom.

"Suit yourself, dearest, but I don't think he'll taste very good." He laughs as Belle pretends to smack him. "I'm serious. Do you mind?"

"No, I don't mind. Just as long as he doesn't leave with any tea-cups."


	3. The Road Not Taken

**Expectations: The Road Not Taken**

Belle realizes soon into her pregnancy that this is as new for Rumple as it is for her. He's been a father before, of course, but he's never been an _expectant_ father before. By the time Milah realized she had quickened he was long gone to the battlefront, and he didn't return until after their son had been born.

As a result he's utterly fascinated with the changes in her body, and to her relief delighted by them. He's even questioned her more than once as to whether or not she's gaining _enough_ weight. Not that she felt he was in any way shallow or would ceased to be attracted to her as she grew progressively larger, but it was nice to have the reassurance anyway.

He does take it a bit far at times, she thinks now a bit sourly as she takes what has become her daily walk to the park. He acts like she's a damn invalid instead of a perfectly healthy mother-to-be, and he knows damn well how she feels when he tries to control her. Oh, he probably can't help trying. It is in his nature to try, just as it is in hers to resist. He is convinced that anything she does more complex than sitting on her arse might exhaust her or put the baby at risk. He has researched and presented her with a list of foods he wants her to avoid, and when she'd flatly refused to throw away her bleu-cheese dressing he'd not only done it himself, but somehow intimidated the manager of the grocery store into making sure none was available when she came in to purchase more.

The only one who is worse right now, if such a thing were even possible, is her father. She never thought she'd see the day when Papa would agree with Rumple on anything, but they have formed a bond around the idea that a pregnant Belle is a helpless Belle. The irony of the situation is that they both keep harping on her about avoiding stress, and they are her main source of it right now.

They still hold tight to the ideas of home, she thinks as she walks past the park swings, pauses, and then turns to sit on one. It's a different world here, a better world for women in every way possible. And while at times she might miss her old life, there is no doubt in her mind that she wants her children to grow up here. Outside the influence of the Curse, they aren't trapped in Storybrooke. Her sons and daughters can leave here if they want, explore the world, go on to whatever careers they chose.

_If their father can bring himself to let them do it._

That's the real problem, she muses now as she uses her leg to move the swing back and forth. She could fight back against his efforts to shelter her, but what lessons would their daughter learn? That she was weak? That she needed her father to be her champion and protect her? Bae had told her about Rumple's retaliation against those he thought had harmed his son. "Pretty soon I had no friends: everyone was terrified to come near me, out of fear they'd do something wrong and my father would kill them for it."

She does not, she thinks firmly, want her little girl to grow up friendless because of her father's temper and reputation. Nor does she want Faith to buy into the idea that she was delicate and helpless. She wants Faith to skin her knees and fail tests and (even though it would break her own) get her heart broken. Those things, as painful as they might be at the time, would temper Faith's character. Make her stronger. In order to overcome her mistakes she had to be allowed to make a few.

As if reading her mind, Faith kicks hard against her stomach, and Belle lets go of the chain to rub against the little foot. Two months to go, and she has to admit she is both eager to get it over with and scared to death of actually giving birth. She laughs at herself then. Here she was condemning her husband and father for being mentally stuck in the Enchanted Forest, and she wasn't too far from it herself. She still has the mindset that childbirth here is as dangerous as it was back home, where far too many mothers (and their babies) were lost.

It is a rather silly thought. If something did go wrong, the hospital was equipped to deal with it. Even if they were not, Rumple would be at her side and he could heal her and Faith if needed. She just doesn't want it to come to that. (She has agreed to allow him to use his healing magic on her after the birth: she might not be overly fond of magic but she isn't an idiot and she doesn't wish suffer the long natural healing process afterward if she can avoid it.)

She leans back, holding on to the chains again and pushing off to make the swing go higher into the air. It is a beautiful fall evening, the sun is setting the distance, and she can smell the mouth-watering scent of meat being grilled somewhere nearby.

Inside of her, Faith begins to wiggle and kick repeatedly, and Belle is not at all surprised to open her eyes and see her husband standing back a bit and watching her. Faith has a kind of…sense…where her father is concerned. She becomes excited if he's been gone for a bit and returns, or when Belle goes to visit him in the shop.

It is curious enough that she asked Rumple point-blank if their daughter would be able to use magic. He'd shaken his head and told her that honestly, he didn't know.

"Everyone." He went on to explain. "Is born with a tiny bit of latent ability. Enough that with years of training they might be able to pull off a few parlor tricks. At least that's how it worked in our world, and how it will be for those born in this town. The amount is so minute that it may as well not be there at all.

"Some children, however, are born with a much stronger capacity for it. Emma Swan, for example. Children conceived of True Love almost always have much stronger potential. It's the most powerful magic that exists, and many of them positively radiate it. I truly don't know how powerful Faith will be, if she is at all, but she's my child and the product of our love. I would say there's a strong possibility that she will be extraordinarily gifted. I swear to you that if she is, I will teach her to control it. I won't let her lose herself to the magic. I promise."

Belle isn't afraid of her daughter having magic. In a way it would be reassuring to know that Faith had the ability to handle herself if trouble arose. She's just seen how easily it can corrupt even the purest heart. If it were up to her, Faith (nor any of their future children) would ever inherit a shred of it. That is not, however, inside of her control so she'll simply have to make the most of what Fate gives her.

Rumple approaches her and Belle gives him a loving but exasperated look. "So help me, if you claim swinging is dangerous…"

He shakes his head, saying nothing, and then hands her a small plastic bag. She opens it and laughs to see that it's a bottle of bleu-cheese dressing. Rumple steps forward and she releases the chains and puts her arms around him, leaning her head against his ribs the best she can with their unborn child between them, still holding the bag in one hand.

"I'm just scared, Belle." He whispers. "If I lost you, or Faith…"

"I know. I'm scared too." She pulls back to look up at him. "I just can't let it dictate how I live my life. I can't let you do that, either. To me or to her. I know you're going to want to protect her from everything, and so will I, but I also want her to be strong and confident and independent."

He kneels down so that he's looking into her eyes, and reaches out to stroke her check with the back of his fingers. "How could any daughter of yours be anything else? How about we make a deal?"

"Oh, no!" Belle pretends to pull back in horror. "No deals. Not with you. Ever. I know how you operate, Mister."

"Look how nicely the last one I made with you turned out." He points at her protruding midsection.

She sighs. "Okay, let's hear it. Although just for the record it may be rather pointless for you to demand my first-born."

"I promise not to nag you about what you eat or any activities you wish to take part in. In return, you'll promise to take it easy and let me spoil you shamelessly. And as a bonus, I'll get your father to back off a bit as well."

She pretends to think about it. "I'll accept on one condition. I want you to push my swing."

"Deal." He agrees and moves around to her back. "Ready?"

As the sky above them darkens, Belle throws back her head and laughs as he pushes her higher in the swing, the force lifting up her belly a little and then dropping it back down as the swing returns. Faith bounces inside of her, kicking in what seems to be in time with the movements of the swing, and she knows that her baby is enjoying the new sensation. Not even born yet, she thinks with pride, but she's ready for adventure.

In the distance she sees several people have stopped at the edge of the park to stare at them, and she thinks it probably is a silly sight. The fearsome Mr. Gold, impeccably dressed, smiling and laughing as he pushes his very pregnant wife on a swing. She wants this moment to last forever, and she makes a mental note to tell Faith about it someday. In among the spectators, she can make out the long blonde hair of Emma, and see light glinting off of Hook's hook as he stands next to her.

She dislikes Regina, really and truly dislikes her, but Hook? She hates Hook and she thinks she always will. She still has nightmares from time to time about being trapped in the elevator of the library, scared out of her mind as he pounded against the door. She hates him for stripping away her bravery and turning her for a moment into the kind of cowardly and craven woman she'd always rolled her eyes at. The kind that was unable to defend herself and had to call her lover to come rescue her. She hates him for trying, again, to hurt Rumple by shooting her. She can still remember the feeling of the bullet piercing her body, and the shame for all the things she did as Lacey afterward. She hates him for what he did to Rumple all those years ago, for destroying his family (although she certainly does not hold Milah blameless and if the woman were to magically show up somehow she would love to give her a piece of her mind.) She hates Hook because…because he _makes_ her hate someone, and she dislikes hating people. And because he's staring at them and destroying the magic of their moment.

Rumple senses when she's had enough and stops the swing, helping her to her feet and pulling her into a kiss. "Let's go home." He urges when they break apart. "What do you say we order a pizza and find some truly ghastly movie to watch?"

"That sounds perfect." She takes his hand and they stroll from the park together. She is annoyed to see that Emma is gone, along with the rest of those who were watching them, except for one. Hook is still there, and she stiffens as he approaches them. She thinks of another thing she hates about him, the fact that he finds himself endearing and irresistible, especially where women are concerned. She can't figure out what Emma sees in him, and she feels a hypocrite for that because she knows that's what people think about her love for Rumple.

"Wow." Hook eyes her up and down. "You are ready to just about pop, aren't you?"

"What do you want, Pirate?" Rumple's voice is almost a growl.

"Nothing. Just admiring your lovely wife." Hook holds up both his hand and hook in supplication. "I'll have to admit, I wasn't sure you had it in you, Crocodile."

Later, Belle will blame what comes out of her mouth on both hormones and Rumple's subtle influence on her over the last few years. She's tired, she wants to go home to dinner, and she really isn't in the mood to watch her husband and his old enemy standing around trading barbs.

"Maybe you should brush up on how it works." Belle gives him her sweetest smile. "He didn't have it in him. He had it in me. I have a nice book I can loan you if you still have questions. It has some lovely illustrations."

Rumple stares at her dumb-founded for a second before doubling over laughing, and Hook chuckles and shakes his head. "I'm very familiar with how it works, thank you very much. Might try my hand at one of my own sooner or later."

"I think…" Rumple manages to stop laughing for a moment. "That he's still a bit confused, Belle. Your hand isn't going to get the job done, Pirate. Hopefully those are very detailed illustrations." It was Belle's turn to burst into giggles.

"Right. Well, I'm taking my hand, and everything else, and leaving you to your evening, since I'm man enough to admit when I'm outnumbered." He gives Belle a somewhat mocking bow and saunters off.

"For the record…" Belle gazes up at her husband. "You will never, ever have to worry about him seducing me away from you. I hate to speak ill of the dead, but your first wife was a bloody idiot for being attracted to someone like that."

"Most women would find him dashing." Rumple replies softly.

"Only when he's dashing in the other direction." She sighs. "He apologized to me, while we were…apart. I think he may have meant it too. I know he's trying to redeem himself, but I'll never feel comfortable around him."

She doesn't know if it's the short conversation with Hook, or the pizza, or the terrible 1950's monster movie they had watched before going to bed, but her dreams are restless that night. She dreams of Regina holding a baby and telling everyone the child is hers, when Belle knows it's _her_ baby, somehow magicked from her womb into Regina's arms. She runs around frantically trying to tell people, but they turn away in disbelief. She dreams of Hook and Rumple fighting in the park, and the silver hook sinking into her husband's neck and snuffing out his life. She dreams of her daughter grown, but wild-haired and scaled as her father once was, madness and hate in her eyes. Lastly, she dreams of a white room, and a beautiful raven-haired woman with a gaping hole in her chest. "You'll birth a monster." The woman hisses. "That's all he's capable of giving you."

She's never seen the woman before, but she knows her. She bears a striking resemblance to poor Bae.

"Then…" Belle shrugs. "She'll have to be a monster, then. We'll love her no less for it. No matter what, I'll never turn my back on her. Or her father."

"He'll destroy you." Milah whispers now. "If you care anything for your child you'll take her and leave now, run far away where he'll never be able to find either of you. Leaving him wasn't my mistake: leaving my child with him was. I should have taken Bae along, let Killian raise him. Things would have been so different…"

For a moment the room spins around Belle, and she sees just how different things would have been.

She sees Rumple, younger but still just as beloved to her, sitting on a dirt floor in a tiny hut. He's rocking a child's cloak against his chest and sobbing as if his heart has been shattered.

She sees a tiny Baelfire standing by the railing of a ship, staring out pensively into the ocean beyond. She feels a flash of impotent rage seeing Milah kneeling next to her son and telling him that his Papa is dead, but that Killian is going to be his new father and love him just as much and be an even better one. She sees Bae burst into tears and shove his mother away, yelling that he wants his _real_ Papa and that he hates Killian and wants to go home.

The world shifts again and this time she sees ogres, and is so terrified that it almost jolts her awake. She watches them crushing villages, crushing screaming men and women and children with their clubs and under their feet, their teeth tearing into helpless flesh.

She sees a worn-out village beside of a forest, and a man stooped at a spinning wheel, and she recognizes Rumple again, but just barely. He looks so old, older than he looks now: his hair is almost completely silver. His eyes are flat, apathetic as he works. She watches as he stands up and limps back to his house, leaning heavily on a gnarled sticks for support. She sees a group of young boys run by, laughing as they kick the stick away from him and send him sprawling into the dirt. He does not cry out, nor scold them, nor seem to react to them in any way. He stands up and picks up his stick and continues on his way, and the boys lose interest and take off toward other pursuits.

And she watches as one by one villages fall to the ogres, as soldiers barely out of napkins are set against them, to be crushed and devoured and slaughtered just as their fathers and brothers and sisters had been.

She sees the horde reach Rumple's village, and realizes it too will fall. There's no one left to defend it. The able-bodied men and older children are already dead. All that remains are the elderly and the weak and the lame, and the younger children. She sees people screaming and running, trying to find some way to safety, and then she sees someone actually walking_ toward_ the ogres. Her love, her Rumple, old and worn but this time his eyes are alive. There is fire in them, a ghost of the Dark One that he never became in this life. He waves his stick in the air at the ogres. "Come get me, you bastards!" He screams up at them. "Come on! I'm over here! What are you waiting for?"

She knows he won't survive this, and she knows he knows it as well. She also knows that by focusing the attention of the ogres on himself, he is buying time for the others to possibly escape. She thinks about what he said, that everyone in his village considered him a coward, and she hopes to all Gods that there is at least one survivor of this. That someone will see his sacrifice and know that in the end, they were wrong. They were all wrong. Rumplestiltskin, in his last moments in this world that never was, died bravely. Died a hero.

There is a still a Dark One in this world, but he takes no move to stop the ogres, and so they continue to rampage, destroying towns and villages and kingdoms almost methodically. The image shifts again and she sees that those who could have fled to outlying islands, safe because ogres cannot swim. The mainland, she realizes, is lost. There will be no Second Ogre war. There will be no Third, the one that nearly destroyed her own village. There will never be a Maurice in this world, and there will never be a Belle, and she feels a sense of selfish relief at that, that she never had to survive in such a horrid and hopeless place.

Belle then sees an island, ships in port around it, a full moon shining down above. On the beach, next to a nude and snoring woman, is the Baelfire she knew so briefly. Still staring at the water with the same distant look on his face he wore as a little boy whose entire world had just been turned upside down. He's nursing something from a dark bottle, and she suspects it isn't his first of the night. She doesn't know if he lives here now with the other refugees, or if he's just here for a stop-over, if he considers his home the Jolly Roger now.

To Belle's shock, he turns and he looks right at her, no fear in his eyes but no recognition either.

"Your father died a hero." She tells him, and knows that he hears her. "He died protecting your village from the ogres. Never believe what your mother tells you, that he was a coward. He wasn't. And he loved you beyond measure."

She eyes his eyes tear up before he squeezes them shut, and she closes her own, and when she opens them she's in her own bed, Faith for once being still beneath her heart. She hears her husband's hushed breathing next to her, and she's so glad to be there that she chances waking him up by throwing her arm around his waist the best she can and pressing her head against his back.

"Belle?" His voice is slurred as he rolls over. "Are you alright? Is it the baby?"

"No…just…dreams." She tries to explain and knows she can't. How can she tell him that she realizes now how vital it was that he take up the mantle of the Dark One, even if what it personally cost him was so steep? That all that had happened to him was part of some great, complex plan or pattern that she couldn't even pretend to understand?

He pulls her against him, wrapping the blanket around her back and around himself so that it forms a sling of sorts, holding her in place. She understands without him saying that he used to do this for Bae when the boy would have nightmares, and she thinks he'll probably do it for Faith as well.

"I'm just very glad to be here with you right now." She finally says, and this time when she falls asleep there are no dreams.


	4. Faith

**Expectations 4: Faith**

Rumple understands that Belle, who was kept in isolation for so very many years, craves companionship now and loves the warm relationship she's developed with the women of Storybrooke. She needs more in her life than just himself, and while he dislikes sharing her with anyone (things were so much easier when he could just forbid her to leave) he doesn't try to interfere in her social life. She in turn has been willing to meet him halfway and make sure he gets the lion's share of her attentions.

That is why he is gritting his teeth, squashing down his primal instincts, and on his way to the Nolan house with a blackberry pie in his lap, for Thanksgiving dinner.

He feels that they should be giving thanks to him, a lot of thanks, for agreeing to such a thing. Not only is Regina also invited to the meal but naturally Emma will be there as well and where Emma is, Hook tends to follow. Asking him to break bread with both Her Majesty _and _the pirate has to be someone's idea of a sick joke. Rumple was touched when Belle assured him that she'd understand if he wanted to forgo the invitation and just have a quiet dinner at home with her father (who was also invited to the Nolan home but had declined). He could see, however, that she wanted to go in spite of the company and so for her sake, he agreed. For this year, anyway.

Next year, he thinks as he pulls into the driveway, I'll insist we stay at home. We'll invite Moe, of course, but otherwise it will be just the two of us and Faith. She'll be almost a year old by then, able to eat solid foods. He gets another of those rare and treasured glimpses of the future, seeing his tiny daughter in a high chair, banging her fist happily on her tray, her face smeared with mashed potatoes. He reaches over as he shuts off the car engine and rubs his wife's enormous stomach, delighting in the feel of Faith wiggling around inside.

Inside of the house it is warm, tastefully decorated (of course) and the air is heavy with the smell of food. Mary Margaret greets Belle with a hug and an inquiry as to how she's feeling. She does not attempt to hug Gold, and he is exceedingly thankful for that.

Emma is sitting on the sofa, and of course Hook's arm is slung around her shoulder. Rumple meets the pirate's gaze and he feels an understanding pass between them. Whatever has happened in the past isn't forgiven, but it will be put aside for today for the sake of those they care about.

On Emma's lap is Neal and the baby is giggling and pulling at her long hair as she makes faces at him. Belle makes a little noise of happiness and waddles over to sit down on Emma's other side. "Oh, you are just adorable, aren't you Neal?" She chucks him under the chin and he laughs again, and then leans forward and places both palms against her stomach. Faith chooses that moment to shift and move and the look of shock on Neal's face is so priceless that Gold almost laughs out loud. He remembers his vision early into Belle's pregnancy, that love would blossom between this boy and his Faith. _Maybe she senses him already. Maybe a part of her knows how important he'll be in her life._ It's a silly, overly romantic thought, but it's his and he enjoys it too much to dismiss.

Then without warning it's too much for him, too many people everywhere, the room too small, and he excuses himself and steps back out on the porch to try and regain some of his composure. It embarrasses him to get like this, but ever since Zelena he finds he cannot stand to be confined in any way. He needs ample space around him just to be able to breathe, to function. He thinks that perhaps those inside the house know this, know exactly why he's out here, but they are too polite to ever bring it up. He gives thanks for that as well.

He's taking in gulps of the cold autumn air when he hears the front door open and he knows without turning around that it is Belle. She says nothing, just takes his hand and entwines her fingers in his, and he squeezes down gently. "We can leave." She whispers, and he shakes his head. "No. I'm alright. It's a free meal, after all."

There's a swing on the wraparound front porch and Belle moves over to sit in it, and pulls him down to join her. He moves it back and forth with his leg. It's different than when he pushed her in the park a few months earlier, but it's relaxing now and peaceful, and he feels his tension start to fade.

He sees a familiar car pull up and stop in front of the house, and Regina step out carrying a shopping bag. He wonders idly if she's brought apple pie and has to clamp down his inner imp, which is determined at the worst of times to try and make him giggle.

"If it's apple pie, I'm not touching it." Belle hisses, and this time he does laugh.

Regina stops in front of the couple on the swing, and gives Rumple the same look he exchanged with Hook only a few minutes ago. No bad blood between them, not today anyway.

"If you get any bigger." Regina raises an eyebrow at Belle "you won't be able to walk. Are you sure you're just having one?" There's no malice in the comment, and Belle is not offended.

"So Whale says. I think he's lying to me so I won't panic. It's impossible for one baby to move around this much. I think I've got at least half a dozen in here." She laughs. "Guess I'll find out any day now. She's kicking up a storm. Would you like to feel?" Rumple is aware that this simple question has a lot of significance. She's inviting the woman who caused so much pain in her life to touch her, to touch her child by proxy. He is again moved and awed by the depth of compassion and forgiveness that his wife is capable of.

Regina hesitates a moment and then places her hand over where Belle indicates, and the delight on her face is unfeigned as Faith kicks against her palm. "She's strong. She's going to be a tough little lady."

"Just like her Mum." Rumple adds proudly. "Come on, Regina. I'll take that inside for you." He picks up the shopping bag and Regina looks surprised. "Wow. You're actually teaching him to be a gentleman. I'm impressed."

Belle lurches to her feet, and suddenly gets a terrified look on her face right before there is a gush of liquid and a puddle begins to form on the porch.

"Looks like we may have to pass on dinner." She doubles over and grabs her stomach. "That was my water…"

Rumple is standing frozen, staring at his wife in shock. "Oh for…get her to the hospital, you useless imp! I don't think you want your daughter born on the dining room table next to the turkey!" Regina barks. "You. Car. Now!" She orders Belle. "I'll drive you myself!"

That seems to shake Rumple out of his trace and he puts his arm around Belle to lead her down the stairs. "Regina, please give our regrets. Seems we won't be staying for dinner after all."

_Why thank you, Faith. What a thoughtful daughter you are, giving me an excuse to get out of this._

"I'm scared." Belle whimpers as he opens the car door for her. "I can't do this, Rumple. I don't know how to be a mum! I'm not ready yet."

"I think, dearest, that it's a bit late for that. She's coming whether we're ready or not. At least the nursery is done."

It would have been done sooner if she'd allowed him to use magic, but she'd put her foot down and insisted they do the job themselves, together. The walls of the room were decorated with a forest scene, complete with deer and squirrels and mushrooms growing on the trucks of the ancient trees. In the distance, isolated and imposing, was the Dark Castle. That had been Belle's suggestion, much to her husband's surprise. "That's where I fell in love with you." She explained, as though it should have been obvious. "I want her to know how she came to be."

_Someday, Faith, maybe I'll find a way to really take you there. You and your mum_. He thought now as he wove the huge Cadillac down the streets as fast as he dared_. It would be worth being as I was for a few days just to see your reaction. For now, though, you just concentrate on getting here safely. I'll take care of the rest._

/

In the pain, she will think much later, is a promise_. I will endure this for you_. _This is my proof to you, my pledge, that no agony is too great to withstand where you are concerned. I will do whatever it takes, no questions asked. _

Rumple can heal her after the birth, but he can't do much about the pain she's experiencing during her labor, and she knows that is tearing him up inside. She tries hard not to cry out, to scream, because each time she does she sees the guilt in his beautiful brown eyes. She wants to reassure him but doesn't have it in her at the moment. It's been hours since her water broke, it could be hours more, and she's already exhausted. She wonders if Regina still has that sleeping curse handy because right now sleeping for the next year sounds heavenly.

Rumple sits next to her bed, holding tightly to her hand, and he feels a shred of guilt that part of him wishes for the 'good old days' of home. Even if he hadn't been on the front when Bae was born, he would not have been expected to witness his child come into the world. He would not have been allowed, quite honestly. Women gave birth with only a midwife (and perhaps the pregnant woman's own mother for comfort). The father-to-be waited outside to worry about whether his wife would survive the grueling experience and if their child would be whole and healthy. Then if things went well, the midwife would come out and place his cleaned and dressed offspring into his arms, informing him of the gender and telling him that his wife was resting but had done beautifully.

It was the natural order of things. In civilized societies anyway.

Fathers here were expected to be coaches and expected to witness every gory detail of their child's entry into the world. Perhaps it was a form of revenge on the part of women, a way to force their husbands to endure as much of the process as they could. He realizes, though, as he watches Belle gritting her teeth through another contraction, that nothing could have dragged him away from her side right now. They created Faith together and they would see her arrive together. He pushes aside the fearful voice in his head reminding him that if things go bad he has to be here because Whale's science could not work as quickly as his magic could to save them.

Then things move rapidly. Whale moves Belle into a half-sitting position and her hair is matted with sweat as she throws her head back and screams and Rumple watches in mute fascination as his daughter's head, her eyes squinted tightly shut, emerges. Even though the muck of birth he can see Belle in her tiny features and he feels his own eyes well up with tears. Belle pushes again and the baby's shoulders are free, and then Whale is easing her out and holding her up for her parents to see. "Do you want to cut the cord, Dad?" He has to almost shout to be heard over the infant's enraged screaming.

Rumple takes the scissors and gingerly snips the thick, slimy umbilicus where Whale indicates. Belle doesn't know (and won't find out) that he's arranged privately with Whale to have the cord and afterbirth saved and given to him later. They will make powerful potion ingredients, and he intends to use them to create a protection spell around his daughter, one that will instantly summon him to her side if she's in danger. He can't imagine this is something Belle would mind, necessarily, but she's twitchy about his magic even at the best of times.

Faith continues to cry out in fear and fury, thrashing about like a wet cat in Whale's hands. She has a fierce temper, this one, Rumple notes with pride. Baelfire had been a placid, easy baby, slow to anger and quick to forgive. If Bae was water, then Faith? She's fire.

"Let me take her." Rumple urges. "Please. I need to hold her."

Whale places his daughter into his arms, different from the way so long ago that Milah had thrust Bae into them. She's much smaller than her brother was, and Rumple notices that she has her father's long fingers. Her eyes are a milky kind of blue-green and he knows they'll turn brown soon. She has only the smallest amount of brownish fuzz on top of her head, and when she lifts up her leg and kicks out she barely misses Rumple's nose. Her screams have reduced to little choking whimpers as she gazes up at him, and he thinks that if he could understand her she would be complaining about the horrible way she's been treated over the last few minutes. He quickly moves and places her on Belle's chest, and he knows he's crying but his wife is as well as she holds her daughter for the first time.

"Hi, Faith." She whispers. Faith makes a series of unintelligible noises back at her mother in response. "She's beautiful. She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Shh, it's okay. It's all over. You're safe now." She leans down to kiss the tiny forehead, and then up to capture her husband's lips as he bends over them. "I think she's going to have your eyes."

"I'm just relieved she doesn't have scales." Rumple is grinning, and Belle gives an exhausted chuckle. "Well, she would have worn them nicely. Yours were very handsome even if you refuse to believe that. Oh, Rumple, just…look at her. She's ours. She's really ours."

He thinks back to when he first met Belle. That even with his gift of sometimes being able to glimpse the future this is more than he ever could have imagined. "I'm so proud of you, love." He caresses his wife's cheek. "You were amazing."

"We need to get you both cleaned up." Whale interjects apologetically. "Get her weighed, dressed, bathed. We'll move you back to your room, Belle, and bring her to you there so you can feed her. Congratulations to both of you. She's one of the prettiest babies I've ever seen." He tells all new parents this and they always believe him. This time, however, he does mean it. The child, even wrinkled and wet, is beautiful.

"I'm going to go tell your father. He's in the waiting room." Rumple kisses his wife on the forehead, and then Faith as well. "I'll bring him up to your room in a bit." Belle nods, and then looks bereft as Whale takes her daughter from her and hands her off to a nurse.

He hates to leave them, even for a minute, but he knows he'll have to get used to it some time. He wanders down the hospital corridor, still in a kind of happy daze. He has daughter. She's alive, and she's beautiful, and she's_ his_. He hopes that somehow Baelfire can see her and that he has his son's blessing on Bae's new little sister. He feels his eyes well up again as he enters the waiting area and sees Moe slouched into a chair thumbing through a hunting magazine. He would have given almost anything for his son to be waiting there as well to share his joy.

"How is she?" Moe lumbers to his feet. "Is the baby okay?"

"She's fine." Rumple's voice cracks. "They're both fine. You have a beautiful granddaughter."

"Thank the Gods." Moe chokes out. "Can I see them?"

"They're moving Belle to a private room right now. She was so brave, even though the worst of it. She was trying not to scream because she was worried _I'd_ be upset."

"I remember when she was born." The man sounded wistful. "She was the loveliest thing I'd ever laid my eyes on. Everyone kept trying to console me, if you can believe that. 'Oh, don't worry. The next one will be a boy.' Like I was going to be disappointed that I had a daughter! It was insulting. Of course we wanted more, but the Gods had other plans. I was just grateful to have her. When I lost her…" He turns his head away. "I suppose I don't have to tell you what that feels like."

"No, you don't. I won't apologize to you for taking Belle, though." Rumple shakes his head. "Fate, destiny, your Gods, whatever you want to blame it on, she was meant to be mine. I am sorry that the separation caused you both such pain. And I have to say I do admire your restraint because I would kill any man who tried to take Faith." He sighs. "Come on, they should have her settled in by now."

/

In his 300 years of existence, Rumple has seen some truly beautiful things. Double moonbows and dragon caves glittering with riches. The great, multi-hued _Ganetha_ beast leaping out of the ocean with the sun reflecting off of its bright scales. Belle as she'd appeared in his shop right before the Curse had broken.

The sight of his wife leaning against the pillows of her hospital bed, exhausted but beaming, as their daughter suckled contentedly at her breast…that topped all of it.

He's worried that she might be embarrassed to have her father see her so exposed, but she gives Moe a huge smile of welcome and he's hurrying over to her bed to embrace her. She shifts a bit so he can get a better look at Faith. Faith, for her part, continues to enjoy her first meal and pays him no attention.

"Oh Belle, she's perfect." Moe is trying not to cry. "I wish your Mum was here to see her. She'd be so proud of you. I know you and her butted heads a bit, but she loved you."

Belle pulls the baby away from her chest with a popping noise, and Faith sputters indignantly as she's placed into Moe's arms. To Rumple's surprise the baby doesn't start crying again, just glares at Moe as he coos at her and rocks her a bit. Belle looks at her husband and giggles, and he knows exactly what she's thinking. She's seen that glare on his own face enough.

As he watches Moe meet his first grandchild, Rumple thinks about how unexpectedly wonderful it is to see both himself and Belle in Faith. Expect for his eyes, Bae was a carbon-copy of Milah. It had led to a lot of vicious gossip around the village that the boy wasn't actually his son. The truth was that Rumple didn't care one way or another. He believed Bae was his, and he'd raised him, and to him that was enough. He hadn't actually known for certain until he'd cast the blood-location spell, and he couldn't deny the sheer joy of that moment. It wouldn't have made him love Baelfire any less, the lack of a biological tie between them, but it was still something of a relief.

Faith, however, clearly reflects both of her parents. He loves that, that no one will ever be able to look at his little girl and whisper speculation behind her back about her lineage. That people will know she's _his_ get as well as Belle's. He wonders again how much, if any, magic she'll be able to use. With or without Belle's permission, he decides, he's going to teach Faith how to cast a healing spell, and how to use magic to remove herself from a dangerous situation. If she's able to learn, which he doesn't think will be an issue.

Faith has had enough of Moe and starts fussing louder, and Rumple bites his lip as he imagines his annoyed daughter turning his father-in-law into a frog. He doesn't imagine she will given that she doesn't know yet was a frog even is, and he hopes she's clever enough to realize that she'd hit the floor if her grandfather's arms vanished.

Moe gives the child back to Belle and she returns Faith to her breast. Her daughter returns to her meal with an air about her that says she expects there to be no further interruptions. Rumple reaches over and strokes her cheek with the tip of his finger, delighting in how warm and soft the skin is, feeling the muscles work as she suckles.

Tomorrow, barring unforeseen complications, he'll take them home. They've already installed a baby-seat in the back of his car and he imagines himself tucking her into it, and then later carrying her through the front door of his house, seeing the sunlight stream through the stained glass and bathe her in colors.

"So…Faith." Moe says at last. "Nice name, that."

"It was Rumple's idea." Belle explains. "He thought it was fitting."

"Without your daughter's faith" Rumple glances up at Moe. "Neither our daughter nor I would even be here."

"Does she have a middle name yet?" Moe inquires.

Rumple starts to reply "not yet" but Belle beats him to it. "She does, actually. Since her father picked her first name I felt I should get to choose her middle name." Rumple is surprised but has no objections. If it would make Belle happy to choose "Horseshoe" or "Butterscotch" as a middle name, he'll let her. After nine months of pregnancy and a grueling labor, she's earned it.

"Sharlotte." Belle looks directly at Rumple. "Her name is Faith Sharlotte Gold."

"Sharlotte?" Moe asks, a little bewildered.

"My mother's name." Rumple is trying very hard not to break down. "She died while I was an infant…I never knew her."

Rumple thinks Moe probably expected Belle to choose the name "Vivienne" and he thinks if they have any more daughters he may push her to do that, as a way perhaps to resolve some of the conflict memories of her mother seem to stir in her. He leans down over his daughter and kisses his wife soundly. "Thank you for my daughter." He whispers.


	5. The Rantin' Dog

**Expectations: The Rantin' Dog**

Belle is surprised and pleased at how hands-on Rumple is with the baby when they bring her home from the hospital. He doesn't come right out and say that Milah entrusted him with most of Bae's care even before she fled, but it's evident in how comfortable he is around Faith.

When the baby cries in the night, he leaves Belle in bed and goes to change and fetch their daughter to her for feeding. Belle does not know that when he's very tired he cheats on the changing business and uses his magic to accomplish the task. He expects he'd get an earful about that, mostly out of jealousy because she doesn't have the same option. What matters, he reasons, is that the baby is changed. All else is just details.

He treasures those quiet moments, though, soothing his daughter with his words and his touch before taking her to her mother. There was a bond between them even before her birth, as if she sensed their connection, and she likes being near him as much as she likes being with her mother. And Belle has never looked more beautiful to him as she does when their daughter is in her arms. She laughs at him for saying it. She thinks she's a dreadful sight at the moment: circles under her eyes, loose skin at her middle, her hair messy and wild. He teases her back that she loved him back in the Dark Castle in spite of his cursed appearance, and why does she think she gets to be the only non-shallow person in their marriage?

He knows, though, that she is a little self-conscious about it, so when Faith is a few weeks old Rumple conspires with Ruby and has her take Belle for pampering at the local day-spa. His wife is reluctant at first to leave Faith for a whole day, but Rumple insists and reminds her that he does know how to sufficiently care for an infant. He also tells her that either she goes willingly or he'll use his magic to send her there and keep her there until she's been massaged and manicured. It's rather risky teasing her like that after she was kept against her will for so long, but she just makes a face at him and rolls her eyes and calls him a tyrant before agreeing to go to the spa.

That is why today while he's in the shop Faith is in her carrier on top of the counter. There are bottles of expressed milk in the mini-refrigerator he keeps there, and he watches in amusement as Faith's eyes try and focus on anything bright and shiny that captures her attention.

He thinks that perhaps Malcolm was on to something when it came to using an infant for profit, because as the day goes on numerous people pop into his shop to exclaim over the newborn and many end up purchasing something on their way out. He certainly has no objection to that, and again mentally thanks his child for being considerate. However, the very next person to ask him if he's "babysitting" may find themselves turned into a knick-knack. He's tired of explaining that it is impossible for him to be babysitting his own child.

The shop is quiet for a moment and he uses the lull to give Faith a bottle. She looks suspiciously at it at first, trying to figure out exactly what he's trying to pull, and it makes him laugh. "Yes, I know it's not the real thing, my love, but it's what we have for now." She finally decides that satisfying her hunger is more important than staying hungry to prove a point, and she accepts the bottle from him, sucking noisily and gazing up at him from eyes that have already turned as brown as his own. Her brother's eyes…

He continues to hold her after she falls asleep, setting the nearly empty bottle on the counter next to her carrier. There's a cold and drizzling rain falling now outside the shop and he expects it to turn to snow later tonight. It's grey and nasty outdoors but inside the shop it's warm and cozy, and Rumple feels an overwhelming peace. In her sleep Faith moves her lips as if she's dreaming about eating and her hands clench into fists and reopen.

He's somewhat annoyed to hear the shop bells chime, breaking the spell of the moment, and he turns to see Regina shaking water out of a black umbrella. Someday, when Faith is older, she'll learn what this woman did to her mother. He wonders if Faith will prove herself Belle's daughter and forgive, or his own child and long for revenge.

"She's beautiful." Regina finally breaks the silence and she moves closer to examine the infant. "Reminds me of when Henry was that small…it was so much easier then."

"Indeed." Rumple agrees. "Although she already argues with us. She's quite stubborn about getting her own way. She must get that from Belle." His lips twitch.

Regina reaches out to touch one of Faith's hands and the baby wraps her fingers around Regina's own and holds on. "She's strong, too." The woman pauses for a moment and then adds softly "And powerful."

"You feel it tool, eh?" Rumple sighs. "It's gotten stronger since her birth. I wasn't sure exactly how much she'd have, but yes, she's going to be powerful."

"Does Belle know?"

"Belle knows that such a thing is possible. We talked about it before Faith was born. I haven't yet told her just how much potential for magic our child actually has. Haven't found the right moment to break it to her."

"She won't be happy. But she'll be even less happy if you keep it a secret from her."

"I was trying to give her a chance to adjust to having a baby before I let her know she's got a gifted one." He explains, and places Faith back into her carrier. He isn't quite trusting enough to let Regina actually hold his daughter, and she doesn't push her luck by asking to do so.

"I actually came here to ask how that other little project of yours is coming along." Regina gets down to business, and Rumple grins. This too has to be kept a secret from his wife: no one knows except Regina and only she because he was forced to go to her for certain ingredients he lacked. However, he considers this more of a surprise than a secret and doesn't wish to spoil it.

"Almost ready. Another day or so at the most. I'll call a town meeting when it's done and start distribution to anyone who wants it."

Regina folds her arms across her chest and smirks a bit. "And exactly how much will you be 'distributing' it for?"

"Not a penny." He tries to look wounded. "It will be free to all."

She snorts in disbelief. "Oh come off it. You don't give anything away for free. I'm supposed to believe you're not going to get anything out of this?"

"I didn't say _that_." He returns cheerfully. "I get a wife who isn't angry enough to make me spend the next six months on the sofa. The same reason men since time immortal have been doing things they'd rather not. Money is all well and good, but being in Belle's good graces is worth a lot more to me."

"Not to mention she could always use the dagger to make you do what she wants." Regina reminds him, and for the merest instant something flashes across his face. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you think about Zelena. I guess that's not something you'd want to joke about."

"You're right." He shakes himself. "I try not to. She's the past, and my future is looking quite promising for the first time in a very long time."

_And I will do anything to keep it that way. _

He's enchanted the fake dagger with a minor spell but a necessary one. If Belle ever discovers the truth about the switch, she will instantly forget it a second later. Barring that, he will physically alter her memory if needed. He knows if she ever learns the truth she will take Faith and leave him, and that is something he cannot allow. He cannot lose her, and he cannot lose another child. He cannot lose the possibility of the other children they will create. The truth would only hurt her, and therefore he will do what any good husband must and protect his wife.

Sometimes he wonders if she suspects the truth, and what he did to Zelena. He holds no guilt about that and would do it again in a second. He knows how things work in Storybrooke. Everyone is given multiple chances to prove themselves. Sooner or later, someone with a tender heart would have released the witch from her cell and invited her into the warm embrace of the community. Rumple has no doubts that Zelena would have immediately come after himself or Belle, probably Belle because she had no way of defending herself. Even if he hadn't made the promise to Bae to avenge his death, he still would have taken her life just to keep her from harming his love in the future. If Belle does suspect, she says nothing, and her actions toward him as just as warm and loving as they always have been. Maybe, with a child of her own now, she understands…

If she does not, he'll simply fix it. He has no other choice.

/

Belle has to admit that she comes home from the spa feeling a thousand times better than she's felt since Faith was born. She knows her husband loves her, and that he always thinks she's beautiful, but it's nice to actually feel attractive to herself for a change. As Ruby drives them back to the Gold residence, she leans back against the seat and closes her eyes, letting her mind drift.

He'd taken her there, to the pink house with the garrets, after they left the pawnshop the night the Curse was broken, after his unsuccessful attempt at convincing her to stay away from him. It was only then that she realized she literally had no other place to go, that if she had stayed angry with him she might have ended up sleeping on someone's front lawn.

Rumple had made her a quick dinner, and they'd sat together on his sofa, touching and talking, and soon there was much less talking and a lot more touching. He'd stopped then and offered her a choice, promising to respect whichever she wanted: either the perfectly comfortable bed in the spare room, or his own. He'd teased her a bit, telling her that if she selected his bed then he came along with it as part of the deal.

She'd chosen him.

That night he showed her the gentleness that she'd always known was deep inside of him. Rumple was careful and considerate, never moving on to the next step until he was certain she was comfortable with the prior one. Afterward, when she'd lie gasping in his arms and they were glued together by sweat and spent passions, she was happier than she ever remembered being in her entire life. She was home.

He hadn't been particularly gentle on their wedding night, but then again neither had she. It had been almost, well, primal, leaving her with the feeling that the true wedding ceremony was the consummation of their union. Belle didn't object to this in the slightest.

When her next blood-time came and nothing happened, she was hopeful, but cautiously so. Her cycles had never been the most regular and she didn't want to get her hopes up. She especially didn't want to get his up, knowing just how badly he wanted a child. When another month had passed and she'd started feeling ill shortly after waking up, she'd broken down and bought a home test. Rumple was still asleep as she sat in the bathroom staring at the + sign and trying to process the fact that her life was about to change forever. She'd then headed to the computer room, trying not to giggle and hoping her husband wouldn't wake up and catch her.

Since their reunion Belle had been fond of printing out various poems and leaving them in his suit pockets to find later. She had a particular one in mind for today and tiptoed into his bedroom to sneak it into the jacket he planned on wearing to the shop. All through breakfast (which she hoped would stay down) she kept trying not to laugh and Rumple kept giving her strange looks, knowing she was up to something but unable to figure out what that might be.

A hour later in the shop, Rumple had reached into his pocket for something or other, and smiled to feel the folded piece of paper there, wondering exactly what had caught his wife's fancy today, and admiring her taste when he noticed the poem was by Robert Burns. Then he actually read it.

**I.**

O wha my babie-clouts will buy?  
>O wha will tent me when I cry?<br>Wha will kiss me where I lie? -  
>The rantin' dog the daddie o 't.<p>

**II.**

O wha will own he did the fau't?  
>O wha will buy the groanin' maut?<br>O wha will tell me how to ca 't? -  
>The rantin' dog the daddie o 't.<p>

**III.**

When I mount the creepie chair,  
>Wha will sit beside me there?<br>Gie me Rob, I'll seek nae mair,  
>The rantin' dog the daddie o 't.<p>

**IV.**

Wha will crack to me my lane?  
>Wha will mak' me fidgin' fain?<br>Wha will kiss me o'er again? -  
>The rantin' dog the daddie o 't.<p>

Rumple was confused at first as he reread the poem, and then the confusion turned into dawning shock and sudden, overwhelming joy. Later he would be glad that there were no customers at the time to hear him scream "YES!" at the ceiling before running out of the shop so quickly he almost neglected to lock the door behind him.

Belle was waiting for him when he burst through the front door, the printed poem still in his hand, and one look into her eyes told him that he'd guessed her meaning correctly. When she'd silently walked over and put her arms around him, he'd leaned against her shoulder and sobbed like a child himself.

She shakes herself now out of her revere as she hugs Ruby goodbye and goes into the house. Her heart melts to see Rumple asleep in his favorite reclining chair with Faith napping peacefully on his chest, her tiny thumb inside of her mouth. She thinks of all the people who tried to prevent her daughter from ever existing: Regina. Hook. Zelena. Belle's father. Somehow, in spite of all of it, her little girl managed to get herself born anyway. Stubborn child. Just like her Papa.

Belle cannot imagine ever being happier than she is right at that moment.


	6. Daddy's Girl

**Expectations: Daddy's Girl**

Usually, Belle loves looking at her daughter and seeing clear and unmistakable signs of both herself and Rumple. She loves that Faith at three already adores being read to and is already trying to learn how to read on her own. She loves looking into Faith's brown eyes, eyes that are just a little bit too big for her narrow face, and are entirely her father's. She loves her daughter's long, bony fingers and the fact that Faith is already extremely dexterous for such a young child. She also loves (for the most part) that Faith is as big of a packrat as Rumple is and that the little girl is constantly finding things to add to her collection, her "treasures" as she calls them proudly. (There are exceptions to Belle's patience with the growing stack of "treasures" in Faith's room. The day the child had proudly held up a used condom her mother had immediately disposed of it and scrubbed Faith's hands nearly raw. This of course let to a bewildered Faith asking her mother what was so bad about a balloon.)

Unfortunately, Faith also has inherited some of her father's less amusing traits, and that is enough to drive Belle insane on almost a daily basis.

Faith is not a mean child or a cruel one, but she is very sly and sneaky. She's constantly slipping behind her parents' backs to do something she isn't supposed to do, be it hiding unwanted bits of her dinner in her lap (Belle swears she picked that up from Alexandra, whom Faith adores), or going into the living room in the middle of the night to watch television or play a game. Catching her in the act, scolding her or putting her in a time-out only encourages Faith to put more effort into getting away with it. Belle had brought up the issue of spanking once, but Rumple had been so horrified by the idea that she'd never mentioned it again. She finds herself annoyed with him at times because it seems that he is encouraging Faith's misdeeds, and seems proud of her resourcefulness. She can see him struggling not to laugh as she chides their child for something or other, and she knows Faith sees it too.

Because Faith has become so proficient at getting away with things, it takes Belle some time to realize that her methods have changed and that there is more to what she's doing than either of her parents realize. It comes to a head one afternoon when Rumple is still at work and Belle has taken Faith to library. It's closed for inventory so they have the place all to themselves, and Belle thinks Faith will have no trouble finding a way to occupy herself for a few hours while Belle updates catalogs. She leaves Faith to happily roam around the children's section.

Belle has packed a lunch for both of them, and it's currently locked into a drawer behind the counter to prevent Faith from raiding it. The key is in Belle's pocket so she doesn't worry.

A hour goes by, and Belle realizes that she hasn't heard a peep from her daughter in a while. She heads over to the children's section, expecting to see Faith either asleep or surrounded by a pile of picture books. Instead she sees the little girl sitting on the floor, a huge illustrated book about farm animals in her lap, and nibbling on a cookie. The same kind of cookie that had been packed with her lunch.

"Faith Sharlotte Gold!"

Faith jumps. She has learned, as generations of children have, that when your full name is used in that tone things aren't good.

"Shhh, Mummy. Library." Faith whispers loudly in reply.

"Where did you get that cookie, Faith?" Belle puts her hands on her hips.

"I don't know." Faith tries to look innocent.

"Did you go into Mummy's drawer and take it?" Belle removes the remaining half of the cookie and with nothing else to do with it, shoves it into her pocket.

"No Mummy. I've stayed right here." Faith points at the small room around her. "I've been very good today."

"Come with me." Belle commands and Faith sighs as she puts down her book to follow at her mother's heels. Belle leads her over to the drawer and finds it still locked. Faith gives her a look of "I told you so." Still not convinced, Belle fishes out the key, brushes off cookie crumbs, and unlocks the drawer and pulls out Faith's purple lunch box. She opens the box and shows it to Faith. "There was a cookie in here, young lady. There isn't now. Care to explain this?"

"I did not go into your drawer." Faith glares at her.

"You're lying to Mummy."

"I am not!" Faith stomps her foot.

"I'm supposed to believe the cookie let itself out and ran over to you?"

Faith's lips twitch and she giggles, and Belle sighs. So much his daughter…"Let's try this again. Did you eat the cookie from your lunch box?"

"No Mummy."

It clicks in Belle's head that Faith _is_ Rumple's daughter, and she'll need to ask her questions the way she would of him. "Did you eat half the cookie from your lunch box?"

"Yes, Mummy. You caught me before I could eat the rest." She adds thoughtfully.

"So if you didn't go into the drawer to get the cookie, then how did it end up in your hand?"

Faith giggles again, and then Belle notices something else. Before leaving that morning Faith had asked her wear her red sandals. As the day was chilly, Belle had made her wear her sneakers instead. She had been wearing sneakers when they left the house.

She is now wearing the sandals.

Belle slowly sinks to her knees and puts her hands on Faith's shoulders, looking deep into her little girl's big, dark eyes. "Baby, did you use magic to get the cookie? And change your shoes?"

Faith lowers her head and giggles again, and raises her eyes to give her mother a look full of mischief and self-satisfaction. Belle groans.

"Come on." The woman makes up her mind. "We're going to go talk to your Papa."

"Yeah, we're going to the pawn shop!" Faith claps her hands. The pawn shop is one of her favorite places in Storybrooke. Belle tries not to be jealous that their daughter may enjoy the library but nothing on the scale that she enjoys her Papa's workplace.

/

Rumple has closed the shop and taken his small family into the back room, where he lifts up Faith and puts her on top of a chest of drawers. Belle gets a feeling that he'd rather question Faith alone but she has no intention of allowing this and he seems to realize that.

"How long have you been able to use magic?" Rumple asks his daughter, getting right to the point.

Faith thinks about that. "Lunch the other day. Mummy gave me lima beans. I kept staring and wishing they were gone and then…" She holds up her hands dramatically "They were gone! Poof!"

"And you sat there and let me praise you finishing them, you cheeky little thing!" Belle snaps.

"I did finish them!" Faith counters. "They were _finished._"

"Rumple, if you laugh…" Belle warns him. She can see that he's close.

"What else can you do, Faith?" Rumple continues, reaching over with a crooked finger to lift up her chin.

"Just…stuff. I can make things come into my hand if I want them." Faith thinks. "And make my clothes different. I want to learn all the stuff you can do, Papa."

"I see." Rumple thinks for a moment. "I hadn't thought I'd need to start teaching you this early. I'd hoped I wouldn't, in any case. But Faith, what you can do? It can be very dangerous if used incorrectly, not just to other people but to you as well. So Mummy and I are going to need to set some rules, and you will have to obey them, or you'll be punished."

"I don't like rules!" Faith sulks.

"I don't like them either but they exist for a reason." Her father continues. "The first rule is that you are not to use your magic to break other rules Mummy and I set for you. That means eating your dinner instead of making it go poof, and wearing the clothing you're told to wear, and not using it to sneak treats. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Papa." She's still pouting.

"The next rule is that you never, ever, ever use your magic to harm someone else unless you are in serious danger and you have no choice."

"Even if they make me mad?" Faith questions, and Rumple nods. "Especially then. Because when you are very angry it's easy to lash out at someone and you could hurt them without meaning to."

The child thinks about that for a minute. "Can I use magic on Neal Nolan?" She wrinkles her nose and makes a face. "I don't like Neal Nolan."

This time Rumple can't keep from laughing, and neither can Belle. Four-year-old Neal is a gregarious, handsome little boy that wins over everyone he meets. Belle would say it was impossible not to love him, but Faith manages to find a way. Neal has been hopelessly smitten with Faith since she was born and if they chance to be in the park together he will follow her around like a love-sick puppy trying to get her to play or at least pay attention to him. Faith responds by rolling her eyes and ordering him to go away and stop bothering her. If the children were older Belle might be disturbed by a boy virtually stalking her daughter, but at this stage in their development she finds it cute.

"No, you may not." Belle answers Faith's question. "Not on Neal, not on anyone."

"If you break these rules, Faith." Rumple continues. "Then I won't have any choice in the matter. I'll have to block your magic. I can do that very easily. If you abuse it, you will lose it. I may at any point decide to block it even if you haven't abused it, if I decide and Mummy agrees that you're simply too young right now."

Faith looks about to protest but Rumple isn't finished. "What we will do, you and I, is practice safe magic together. I'm going to show you how to heal injuries, for example, and some other things that won't harm anyone. There are a great number of positive things you can do with your abilities and I'll teach you."

Belle wonders how much a three-year-old can possibly understand about self-denial and self-control, and she wishes to the Gods that if Faith had to have magic it had shown up when she was older and wiser. She's practically a baby still, and the thought scares Belle badly.

"Will the new baby be able to use magic?" Faith asks, and Belle is startled.

"What new baby, dearling?" Rumple asks her.

"The one inside of Mummy right now." Faith sounds as if she's trying hard to be patient with them. "My little brother. Will he be able to use magic?"

"Belle?" Rumple looks stunned. "Are you…"

"I have no idea." His wife shakes her head and Rumple puts his hand flat against her belly, and breaks into a grin. "You are! And she's right, it's a boy." He picks her up and swings her around, making her squeal. "Faith, how did you know that?"

"My other brother told me."

"Your…other brother?" Rumple has frozen in place.

"Yup. I had a dream last night and I was walking with a man. We were holding hands and I said I wasn't supposed to talk to strangers but he said he wasn't a stranger. He was my big brother, and that I was going to have a little brother and it was already inside of Mummy. He said to remember that he loves us." She pauses. "He was very nice."

"Yes. He was." Rumple's voice is choked and breaking. "Your big brother was a very, very good person. That's another reason you have to be good too, so that he'll be proud of you. And you'll have to be a good person because your little brother is going to look up to you and want to do everything that you do."

They'll have to be stricter with her now, Belle realizes. She doesn't want to be, but it is crucial for the sake of their family and the town that Faith learn quickly to control herself. Especially with a new sibling arriving. Oh Gods, what was she going to do with two magically gifted children?

"It'll be fine." Rumple was trying to assure her. "It'll all work out beauti…Faith, where did that come from?" He points to his daughter's small hand, and Belle sees that she's holding the other half of the cookie her mother confiscated earlier.

"I don't know…"

/

Shortly after Faith's birth, Rumple had (with some help from Regina) come up with a much-welcomed potion. One drink would allow the person to come and go from Storybrooke as they pleased with their memories fully intact. Magic of course was useless outside of the town limits, but it meant that the citizens of Storybrooke were no longer confined to the town and could relocate or travel as they pleased.

Having never forgotten Belle's long-ago wish to see the world, Rumple had set about trying to make that happen for her (even if it was a different world). Their first trip was to Venice when Faith was about six months old and they deemed her ready for travel. Since then they'd been to Madrid, Paris, Rome, Athens, London, and Florida.

Faith and Belle loved the trips, and Rumple didn't mind them himself usually, but wherever they ended up someone was certain to compliment him on his "beautiful granddaughter." At least the last time had been amusing when Faith had indignantly put her hands on her hips and snapped "He's my Papa!" But after that, of course, the mistaken person had looked at Belle and then back at Rumple and he could almost read their thoughts.

_What is someone like her doing with that old man?_

They're in Saint Thomas right now, and Rumple finds himself wishing they could stay here even if it does mean giving up his magic to do so. The water is an unreal shade of blue, the sand warm beneath his feet, and he delights to see the bulge his son makes under Belle's one-piece swimsuit. He loves her all the time, but especially loves the way she looks swollen with his child. He thinks he's ready for another boy now, especially since it seems he has Bae's blessing for it.

They've taken Henry with them this time, with the permission of both his mothers (and his stepfather, although Rumple still feels ill at the thought). He's sixteen, tall and slender, looking more and more like Baelfire with each passing day. They've become close, the Dark One and his grandson, and Henry has developed a habit of coming to him with tricky problems that he isn't sure anyone else would understand. Only Rumple knows that Henry has somewhat mixed feelings about Emma's recently announced pregnancy, and a little envy toward the baby that this time, Emma will be keeping.

Faith worships her much-older nephew and Henry is patient with the little girl, even willing to help her build a sandcastle today rather than off admiring the beautiful, barely-dressed women on the beach (which Rumple knows he'd much rather be doing). He thinks perhaps Henry is practicing for his own brother or sister.

Belle wanders over to where he stands watching the children, and takes his hand in her own. Rumple knows that one of her favorite things about traveling is that they leave the magic behind in Storybrooke, that she doesn't have to worry about him losing his temper or now about Faith turning someone who displeases her into a frog. It allows them to be a normal family, just one of many enjoying the sand and surf today, and he doesn't mind that. It's uncomfortable not having his magic handy, knowing that if something happens to his small family he won't be able to heal them, but he tries hard to make himself live with it in exchange for how happy the vacations make his women.

Henry and Faith eventually go their separate ways, and Faith runs over to join her parents, her light brown hair coming out of the messy ponytail her mother has tied it in. She wiggles between them so that their hands separate and they each take one of hers instead.

Not far from where they stand is a cluster of young men, probably still in college or just out of it, and Rumple has noticed them glancing now and then at his wife. _Look all you like_, he thinks. _Look at what you'll never have._

One of the young men, who looks a little like that oaf Gaston, saunters over to them. "Hey, baby." He lets out a slow whistle at Belle, who merely raises an eyebrow in response. "Ditch Grandpa and come sit with me. I'll show you what a real man is like."

Belle points at her small pregnancy protrusion. "I already know. Thanks." She grins at Rumple. "I have all the man I can handle right now."

The youngster frowns, not used to being rejected. "I'm sure I can change your mind about that." He leers and eyes her up and down.

Faith lets go over her parents' hands, walks up to the young man, and delivers a swift kick to his shin. She's wearing thick-soled boots and the young man cries out in pain. "She belongs to my Papa, Stupid!"

Later Belle thinks maybe she needs to have a long talk with her child about the difference between a wife and a possession, at least in this world. But that is going to have to wait because she meets Rumple's eyes and sees that he's noticed what she just did: that Faith had been wearing sandals until a few seconds ago.

/

Rumple believes that Faith's ability to use magic outside of Storybrooke is because she was conceived and born here, so whatever stops himself and Regina and Emma from utilizing it outside of the borders doesn't apply to her. On one level, he takes some pride in that, and on another, it frightens him.

If Regina had been able to use her magic anywhere in this world after arriving here, Rumple was certain she would have eventually taken it over. Ruled as the Evil Queen the way she had back in the Enchanted Forest. No one could have stopped her or stood against her. The way things turned out she was limited to throwing her weight around a small Maine town, her trouble-making safely confined.

While having magic outside of town would make his life more convenient, Rumple has no desire at all to rule the world and wouldn't do so even if his spells did allow it. He does have a whole list of ideas on how it could be vastly improved, of course, but nothing he can or will ever implement.

But Faith…what's to stop his child from one day attempting to rise to power? Other than the lessons he and Belle try to drill into her head. He really and truly doesn't care very much about the world itself: Storybrooke is his home. He cares about Faith, and he knows that such a future would leave her incredibly and unbearably lonely. He's been there: he reasons that he'd still be there if Belle hadn't loved him enough to fight for him. He can't let his daughter go down the same path.

So that night, after a long discussion with Belle after the Faith and Henry are asleep, he reaches a decision that he knows Faith will despise. When they return to Storybrooke, he is going to block her magic entirely, and return it when she's old enough to deal with having that kind of power at her fingertips. Possibly return it, he amends. By the time she's sixteen he should have a fair idea of her character and composure. For a three-year-old, it's simply too much to deal with and she's better off without it for now. His most important job is to protect his family, and he will do so at any cost. Even from themselves.


	7. The Mage's Daughter

**Expectations: The Mage's Daughter**

Sometimes Faith just desperately needs to get away for a bit. From her home. Her parents. Her siblings. From everything that feels like it's pressing down upon her relentlessly, trying to mold her by force into something she isn't sure she is or ever wants to be. So she leaves and she goes into the woods and she runs, runs until her legs turn to jelly and she collapses on the loamy earth. She'll roll over on her back and stare up at the sky and think "I could leave. I could run away. Cross the town-line and just…go."

It's a silly thought, and she's savvy enough to know that a 12-year-old girl on her own is just asking for trouble. If only she could convince Papa to return her magic to her. She could go wherever she pleased in the world, live however she wanted to live. She'd be free…

Neither her eight-year-old brother Andrew, nor her six-year-old sister Viv have any real magic potential at all and as a result share their mother's discomfort on the subject. Haylan, though, Viv's twin…he is a different story altogether. Papa sensed his magic and blocked it before the boy was even a month old. She doesn't know if the magic potential they share has created the bond between them, but from the beginning she has been especially close to this particular sibling. Andrew and Viv are outgoing and not afraid to approach anyone. Haylan is shy, preferring his own company to the company of other children if he is given a choice. He prefers to dig in the earth for worms and rocks than play ball. His only friend, as far as Faith knows anyway, is Liam Jones.

It is an unusual friendship. Especially as Liam is several years older than Haylan. Faith suspects her Papa might have objected to their relationship, as Liam is the spitting image of his father and just as cocky and self-assured. He is a reckless, fearless little boy who offered his friendship to Haylan freely, and Haylan for reasons only known to himself accepted it. Sometimes Faith sees them together hunched over their toys, Liam narrating wild stories and Haylan nodding from time to time to show he is listening. Her youngest brother can speak, if he chooses. He just usually chooses not to. Rumple might not be overly fond of Liam's father, but the other child is good for Haylan and keeps him from being entirely alone, and manages to draw him out of his shell a bit.

Of the four children Belle has given birth to, Haylan is the one that resembles her the most, the only one with her hair and blue eyes. Andrew favors their father heavily, and Viv looks like a smaller version of Faith.

Faith has never been able to make up her mind about her own appearance. Her parents tell her she is beautiful, but she suspects all parents do that even if their children are hideous and dripping pus and oozing around on a snail-foot. She supposed it doesn't matter: when she gets her magic back she can change anything about herself that she isn't fond of. Haylan is the one people stop to look at: he likes to wear his hair long (as does Liam) and he has loose curls that brush against his shoulders now. Cherubic, Faith thinks to the paintings she studied in school last year. Vivienne has thrown more than one jealous tantrum about her twin's beautiful natural curls when her own hair won't hold a curl no matter what her mother tries. Faith's hair is the same. Maybe when she gets her magic back…

When she gets her magic back… that has been the refrain in her head for the last nine years, ever since they returned from the island and her Papa had explained to her that he was blocking her abilities for her own good and that if things went well he'd return them when she was sixteen. She knows it was because he was afraid, and Mum was afraid, that she could use magic outside of the town. The truth was she was so young at the time that she barely remembers those days, but she does remember how the power had felt the brief time she had it, how strong it had made her feel, and how safe. She misses it acutely, the way she thought she'd miss an arm or a leg if they were chopped off.

She's nearly asleep, her hands behind her head, when she hears rustling and senses someone approaching. She hopes it's not Neal Nolan. All of the girls she attends school with are obsessed with the young prince, swooning if he even looks in their direction. He is good looking, she grudgingly admits, but he's also incredibly annoying and…simple. Not stupid, she has to be fair about that. Just…simple. Everything about him is right on the surface. There's no mystery about him: he'll happily tell you anything you wish to know. To her ongoing dismay, he's had a crush on Faith for her entire life and if he spies her alone he'll invite himself to join her. There's nothing really wrong with Neal, she has thought more than once, but she wanted something a little more…well…exciting. Someone like Liam's father, who is always able to make her blush. She wishes that Liam had an older brother. Well, besides Henry. She had made the mistake once of mentioning to her Papa that she thought Captain Hook was very attractive. She still shudders at the memory of the explosion that followed.

"Hello, Faith." Faith turns her head to see Regina Mills, Henry's mother (one of them, anyway) standing over her. "I wasn't expecting to find anyone else out this far. Are you alright, dear?"

"Yes. Just…thinking." Faith pulls her knees up against her chest. She is surprised when Regina sits down next to her. "Must be some deep thoughts."

"I had a fight with my father this morning." She chews her lip. "About my magic."

"Aww…" Regina nods. "He still has you blocked, then."

"Until I'm at least 16 and it's not fair!" Faith's emotions come bubbling out. "He doesn't trust me and neither does my mother! They think I'm going to go be some…evil dictator or something! I'm not! I just want what's mine! It's my magic, not his, and without it I can't even learn how to control it! I don't even have a way to practice!"

"You're right." Regina agrees softly. "That doesn't sound very fair. Parents…fathers especially, are very protective of their daughters, though. Faith, most of the people in this town, myself included, could drop over dead in the next five minutes and your father would never shed a tear. He loves his wife, he loves his children, and he loves his grandson. I'm not even sure there's anyone else he particularly likes, let alone loves. His family, though…you know he would do anything for his family."

"Can I…ask you something?" Faith tries to get up her nerve to question Regina on a subject she's wondered about for years. "What happened between you and my mother? Why doesn't she like you?"

Regina sighs and at first Faith thinks the woman isn't going to answer. Regina's hands flex on the ground. "Many years ago, before the Curse brought everyone to this world, we lived in the Enchanted Forest. Your parents lived there as well. Your mother was a highborn noblewoman, and your father was the most powerful mage in the land.

Faith leans forward to listen more. Her parents have only told her that they were in love before the Curse and continued it when the Curse was broken, but she's always suspected there is more to the story than this.

"Of all the feared beasts in our old land" Regina goes on. "None were more feared than the ogres. They were huge and bloodthirsty and completely relentless. Twice before they had risen up to threaten the lives of everyone in that world. And second time, they had been beaten and driven back by a single man."

"My father?"

"Your father." Regina confirmed. "He really didn't care for ogres. Anyway, the third ogre war began and they'd done quite a bit of damage to the coastal cities. Your mother's lands were right in the path of where they were headed next. So they sent desperate word to your father begging for his help, and he agreed, but his price was very high. He wanted your mother to come and live with him." Regina's lips twitched a bit. "As a maid."

Faith giggled in spite of herself.

"I thought it was amusing as well." Regina looks pensive for a moment. "But before long, they'd fallen in love." She stopped for moment. "Your father was my magic instructor. He was the only one in the entire land more powerful than I was, the only one I knew I could never go up against and defeat. We weren't friends, exactly, but we had done each other favors now and then. At the same time, the fact that he could decide to kill me scared me to death. He was…unpredictable. So I was always trying to think of a way to get leverage, an advantage I could use against him if I had to. And in the form of your mother, I found one."

"What did you do?"

"I kidnapped her. And I told your father that she was dead. I locked her away in the tower in my castle and when the Curse was cast I moved her into the asylum under the hospital. She managed to get free just before the Curse was broken. She found her way back to your father, and when it did break, she told him everything."

"But…" Faith looks a little ill. "It was 28 years until the Curse broke, wasn't it?"

"28 years, and yes, there your mother sat for the entire time. Without any idea of who she was or why she was locked up there. The only reason I'm alive is that she made your father promise not to kill me. He tried using a loop-hole to get around that by summoning a wraith to kill me instead but…" Regina chuckles. "That's not the worst of it, though."

"Wait, you did more?" Faith's brow wrinkled.

"It's a long story. You mother lost her memories for a bit and I gave her false ones. Turned her into a barfly named Lacey. She was the complete opposite of your mother in every way. It took some time for your father to be able to get Belle back to normal. Anyway, dear, that's why your mother just doesn't seem to care for me."

Faith knows she should be horrified by the story but the idea of her mother boozing it up makes her giggle uncontrollably. "Did she wear trashy clothes?"

"Yes."

"My father had to have been really, really mad about that…"

"I didn't receive a Christmas gift from him that year, but he never gave me any to begin with so…Faith, I'd like us to be friends. I've done some dreadful things in my life, and so has your father, but this town was a second chance for both of us. I truly regret hurting your parents like that." Regina is sincere, and Faith can tell, and she's touched.

"My father taught you magic, you said?"

"He was my mentor."

"Could you…teach me?" The girl asked in almost a whisper. "You could unblock my magic. I know you could. Please. I won't abuse it but I need it back and I can't wait another four years. I'll go mad."

Regina studies the child for a moment, considering, and Faith waits with her breath held. "It would have to be secret. Your parents really might kill me if they ever found out. And I'll only unblock it when we're practicing together. When you go back home you won't be able to take it with you."

"I promise, I won't tell anyone. And at least this way I'll get to study it and use it sometimes."

"Well, then let's get started."

Regina wonders if this will all blow up in her face sooner or later. If Rumple learns the truth he'll be livid, and this time she thinks Belle might just give him carte blanche to do as he pleases. It isn't about them, however. It's about this child, this beautiful little girl who only wants the right to use the gift she was born with. It's no different, in Regina's mind, from forbidding a musical prodigy from playing the piano.

The only person Regina has ever instructed in magic is Emma, and that was unpleasant because Emma didn't want the power and didn't have heart or her head in the lessons. Even now the woman seldom, if ever, uses it. Henry, who has some potential himself, was even less interested in learning and rejected every attempt Regina made at developing it.

Faith Gold, however, has both the potential and the hunger, and Regina feels the benefit is well worth the risk. She will deal with the Golds when the time comes, if it comes. For right now, she has a student to teach.

/

They stay in the woods until the sun is almost gone completely and Regina has to use magic to light their way back to town. With the block removed, Faith almost cries to feel the familiar flow of power through her. Regina instructed her in various tasks: accelerating a budding plant to full growth, healing a scratch on the child's leg, cupping her hands and using magic to fill them with water. She had been reluctant for the lessons to end, and when the block was replaced it felt like yoke being placed around her neck.

It is really dark when she walks through the front door, and immediately her mother pounces. "Faith, you were supposed to be home by six! It's almost six-thirty. I was about to send your father out looking for you. You have a phone for a reason: you could have called just to let us know you were alright." She looks beyond her mother to see her siblings eating dinner, and her father approaching them.

"I was in the woods. I just lost track of time. I don't know what the big deal is. It's only 30 minutes. Fall back, Mum."

"Faith, don't talk to your mother that way. You know the rules." Rumple stands in the doorway, and Faith squirms a little under his intense gaze. She could almost swear that he somehow knows what she's been up to.

"This place is nothing _but_ rules! How can I memorize all of them?" Faith snaps. "You just want to control every single little thing I do!" She knows she's going too far but can't stop herself. "It's none of your business what I do or where I go!"

"Right now, young lady, the only place you're going is your bedroom!" Rumple seldom loses his patience with his children: he is overly indulgent to a fault, Belle has often complained.

"Can I at least have dinner?" Faith asks in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"If you wanted dinner you should have been home at six. Upstairs. Room. Now." Belle orders.

"I hate you both!" Faith yells.

"Good." Belle returns. "That means we're doing something right! Go!"

She runs into her room and slams the door multiple times for good measure before collapsing into sobs on her bed. She really does hate them! She had a great afternoon learning magic with Regina and she'd been happy when she came home, and they'd started up on her immediately. Maybe she should go and live with Regina, she thinks now. Regina isn't like Belle: she likes magic and appreciates it and isn't afraid of it. She would be happy to have a daughter that could use it.

Her head buried in her arms, she cries until she falls asleep, and wakes up several hours later with a hand stroking her back. She rolls over and sees her Papa sitting on the bed, and on her nightstand is a plate of food. Without even thinking about it she throws her arms around him and he holds her close and kisses the top of her head, like he did when she was small and had a nightmare.

"What were you really doing?" Rumple asks softly.

"I was talking to Regina." It's the truth but not the entire truth. It's enough that she feels him stiffen.

"She was nice to me!" Faith pulls back to look at him. "She's always been nice to me. I think she's kind of lonely right now because Henry is all busy with his girlfriend."

"Faith, I know she's fond of you. She always has been. But she can be very, very dangerous if you cross her." He warns.

"So can you!" His daughter retorts, and Rumple flinches slightly. "I know you don't hurt people any more, Papa, but you could. And you would if someone made you mad enough."

"You're right." Rumple agrees. "I would. If anyone attempted to harm you, or your siblings, or your mother, or Henry, I would destroy them." He reaches out and tugs gently on the side of her hair. "I wasn't able to save your brother…" Rumple closes his eyes for a moment. "I won't lose someone else I love. But we're talking about Regina here, not me."

"She told me what she did. To Mum." Faith bites her lip. "Why Mum doesn't like her very much." Rumple's face clouds and she sees stark pain in her father's eyes. "There have been dark days in my life, Faith. One of the darkest was the day Regina told me your mother was dead. If that woman had had her way, you wouldn't even exist. We've reached a point where we can coexist peacefully and stay out of each other's way, but…" He spread his fingers. "I doubt we'll ever really trust each other. That said, I don't think she'd ever hurt you. Henry would never forgive her if she tried. So if you feel like you must be her friend, then so be it. I'll smooth things over with your Mum." He gave a small, tired laugh. "Sometimes you're just like her. She was determined to be my friend even though everyone would have thought her mad for it. She saw something of value in me when even I was blind to it. I'm still not entirely certain what that something is, but it's enough that she sees it."

He points to the plate. "Now, eat before it gets ice cold." He kisses her on the head again.

When he is gone, Faith feels guilty for not being completely honest with him. She knows if he finds out about her studying magic with Regina he'll be furious with both of them, and she doesn't want him to possibly hurt Regina. The guilt isn't enough to change her mind about the lessons, however.

_The magic is mine. I'm taking it back!_

/

"She was afraid that you'd be upset that she stopped to talk with Regina." Rumple lays back on the bed with his hands behind his head as he watches Belle brush out her hair in the mirror. "Apparently Faith is very fond of the old bat. There's no accounting for taste, I suppose. I told her she gets that from you."

Belle gives him a dirty look in the mirror and he grins back. His wife sighs and makes her way over to the bed to lie down at his side, and he pulls her against him. Even after thirteen years of marriage, three pregnancies, and four children, she is still the most beautiful woman he's ever set his old eyes upon. He doesn't take a moment of the life they share for granted and never forgets how hard they both fought for the right to be here.

"I guess the book was right." Belle sighs. "And I can feel you rolling your eyes at me!"

"I only rolled one." He protests. "And what book?"

"A book on raising pre-teen and teenage girls. It assures me that it's perfectly normal for girls Faith's age to pull away from their mothers and seek out other woman to confide in. I don't care if it _is_ normal, I don't like it. I especially don't like her going to Regina of all people. Why can't she go to Emma? Or Ruby? Or Ashley? Who knows what Regina will fill her head with? I…sound just like my father, don't I?"

"A bit." He snickers and squeezes her. "But on the plus side, I'm fairly confident Faith isn't going to fall in love with Regina." Belle bursts into laughter and he join in a second later. "I'm not so entirely sure about Haylan's relationship with Liam." Belle finally is able to speak. "There's such a strong bond between them. You and I both know they're only apart when they have to be. Sometimes I wonder…maybe I'm being silly. They're both just children."

Rumple shrugs noncommittally. "We'll see, I suppose."

He _has_ seen, although he doesn't tell her this. Having been raised by a couple forced to hide the true nature of their relationship, Rumple does not want the same thing for his youngest son. He wants each of them to find the other part of their soul, as he was lucky enough to do, and to be able to stand proudly next to that person and proclaim their love without shame.

He still believes that Faith will find that with Neal Nolan. For Andrew, he's caught glimpses of a pretty blonde woman that he doesn't recognize. He's only seen that she has rather large ears. He doubts very much this will bother his son when the time comes.

Vivienne is also a bit of mystery to him. He's only managed to catch shadowy glimpses of a tall man with skin the color of rich chocolate. He hasn't been able to match the images in his head to anyone in town, and he suspects strongly that Viv will find her love, and her calling, outside of Storybrooke.

Haylan, though…the moment he held Haylan in his arms, he saw parts of the boy's future so clearly they were almost a movie inside of his head. He knows that Haylan will be a powerful mage, and that his son will spend his life experimenting and trying to unlock the mysteries of the world around him. He is a quiet, solitary child and he'll grow into a quiet, solitary man. However, he will not be completely alone. Liam Jones will be there as well, and the vision Rumple received showed their relationship was considerably more than a life-long friendship. While a part of him cringes to think of any spawn of the pirate's intimately touching one of his children, the vision showed Liam watching Haylan sleep, and the love and devotion on his face was unmistakable. True Love.

Wouldn't do him a bit of good to try and prevent it or stand in their way. They'd just end up together anyway. Rumple takes some measure of comfort from the fact that Haylan will have that kind of love. He wonders how the pirate will react to the news when the time comes. Emma shouldn't have an issue, but Jones was going to have to accept that his son was was in love with the offspring of the Dark One. Rumple is sure the pirate would puff up with pride if Liam seduced either Viv or Faith. He probably never even suspected Liam had different ideas.

"You're awfully quiet all of a sudden." Belle pokes him in the chest. "Penny for them?"

"Just musing about possible futures. Wondering how Jones would take it if Liam and Haylan become more than friends when they're older."

"You know if that happens, you and Hook will be family."

Rumple shudders.


	8. Andrew

**Expectations: Andrew**

When Andrew thinks about the fact that he'll never be able to use magic the way his older sister and younger brother one day will, he feels only a sense of relief. If he did have the potential, he thinks he'd beg his father to keep it locked inside of him rather than deal with the problems and temptations it might cause. Andrew just wants to be normal, at least as normal as anyone can be in Storybrooke and when your father is Rumplestiltskin and you often share holiday meals with Snow White and Captain Hook. Things are complicated enough without having to deal with unwanted magical abilities on top of it all. This is the same reason his nephew Henry, who does have the potential, refuses to touch the stuff.

At eight, Andrew already knows that he wants his life to be calm and uneventful. He thinks he'll probably marry a girl here someday and live in his own house with his own children and be perfectly content with this. He thinks there has been enough chaos in his life already.

Several years before, when he was Haylan's age, Andrew had been walking home from school when a car screeched to a stop next to him and he found himself grabbed and thrown into the back-seat, a needle jammed into his arm, and the world quickly going dark. He had awoken some time later cradled between his parents, unsure what exactly had happened but sobbing in relief that he was safe. Rumple had placed an enchantment on all of his children that would immediately summon him to their side if they were ever in danger. While this was the first Belle had learned of it, she could not object as this time it had quite possibly saved their son's life.

Later (mostly from listening in on a discussion between his mother and father) Andrew learned the man who had tried to abducted him was someone who had recently found his way into this land and wanted revenge not just on Rumple but on Andrew's mother as well. He was the father of someone named Gaston, who had vanished years earlier. The man was convinced that the Golds knew exactly where to find his missing heir and planned on keeping Andrew until they revealed either the location he was being held in, or where his body was buried.

"Rumple, tell me the truth." Andrew heard his mother using her "don't argue with me" tone. "I won't be angry. You're not the same man any longer, but I need to know. Did you kill Gaston?"

"I did not." Rumple answered firmly.

"Let me phrase that a different way. Do you know what happened to Gaston?"

"Do you mean do I know exactly where he is at this moment?"

"Rumple…" She was starting to lose patience.

"He's exactly where I left him when the Curse hit, and thanks to the magic in exactly the same state. He's perfectly fine."

"And where exactly did you leave him?"

"In a vase on the table…" He sounds almost sheepish, and Andrew almost giggles and gives away his position outside of their bedroom door.

"Wait…that woman selling roses…you didn't…"

"You promised you wouldn't get mad…"

"You let me trim his stem!"

"Well, if I'd told you not to you would have asked why and it would have been an awkward conversation! Here's your fiancé. Don't forget to water him."

"I want you to promise me something. If we are ever able to go back there for a visit, you'll turn him back into a man. And I don't just mean a man. I mean you will turn him back into the man he was, fully restored, no…parts missing…"

"Well, that's certainly not fair. He never had a brain to begin with: why am I expected to provide him with one?"

At that his mother hadn't been able to help collapsing into laughter and he snuck back to his own room to process what he had heard. His mother had had a fiancé and from the sound of things his father had gotten rid of the competition by turning him into a rose.

Andrew doesn't like thinking about his father doing things like that. He loves Papa and he loves the fact that they're close friends, and that anyone only has to look at him to know who his father is. He knows, though, that Rumple has hurt people in the past, a lot of people, and that he's even killed people. This goes against everything his heart tells him about his Papa and his own experiences with a father who was always available to soothe nightmares and sneak candy from.

A few days after his abduction, Andrew approached his mother privately, admitted listening outside the door, and asked her if his Papa was actually a bad man, dreading the answer.

"No." Belle pulled him onto her lap, and even though he felt he was too big at six he did not object. "Listen to me, Andrew. Your father was a different man back then. Back then, he didn't control his magic. It controlled him. He took that darkness into himself because it was the only way he knew to save your brother's life, and it made him dark as a result. It almost destroyed all of the goodness in him and when I met him there was only a sliver left. But I could see it, that tiny sliver, and I knew that if it was nurtured it could fight back against the corruption. The magic isn't as strong in this world and he's able to control it here, resist the pull it has over him. It's a bit like…well, like someone liking wine too much."

"So Papa is like an…alcoholic."

"Yes, exactly." Belle looked proud of him for getting it. "It's something he's going to struggle with his entire life, and if he wasn't a good man he wouldn't even bother fighting back. Dark magic is like a poison, Andrew. It almost destroyed him. It almost destroyed Regina. It did destroy her sister. He fights it because of us, because he loves us. It's never going to be easy for him, though. He very nearly killed the man who took you. The only reason he didn't is because he was afraid you'd come to and see him do it."

"I'm glad I won't ever have it." Andrew admitted, and put his head against her shoulder.

"I'm glad too."

/

Andrew learns later that while his Papa held back from killing Gaston's father, he was not able to forgo his desire for revenge entirely. He achieved that in the form of an enchantment that would cause the man to tell the truth when questioned about the abduction. That was all well and good in Storybrooke when people knew his story was sound. It was a different case when they turned him over to State law-enforcement and he insisted to_ them_ that he was trying to get Rumplestiltskin to reveal the location of missing son, a knight who was somewhere trapped or buried in the Enchanted Forest.

It's funny, in a way, Andrew muses, but also kind of sad. After all, his Papa knows what it's like to have a child missing and not be able to find him or know that he's alright. And that's really all that Gaston's Papa was trying to do. He thinks they should have told him the truth, that his son was alive but under an enchantment. It just doesn't feel right to the boy. He realizes then that his parents are flawed, both of them. His father for what he does and might do if backed into a corner, and his mother for excusing Papa for it.

It doesn't lessen his love for them, but he resolves to be better himself. Now at eight, with an idea he can't shake out of his head, he walks into the pawn shop after school, and sees his father polishing some kind of dark puzzle-box.

"Hey, son." Rumple puts the box down. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah…" Andrew nods. "I just had a question. If I wanted to become a lawyer, a real one, is that hard to do?" He pauses for a second. "And I mean really become one, not you casting a spell or something to make people think I'm one."

His father laughs at that. "Well, if you're going to insist on doing it the long way around, it does take some work. Your grades have never been an issue but you'll have to work to maintain them. After that you'd major in Pre-Law at the university and then law school. It's a rather drawn-out process." The Curse had provided Rumple with a law degree as well as the pawn shop, although he seldom found a use for it.

"I want to do it." Andrew sounds firm. "I want to be a lawyer. I want to make sure people get treated fair if they get arrested."

"A defense attorney?" Rumple raises an eyebrow at that. "Fair warning son, if you go down that path you won't have many friends. Many people consider defense attorneys the lowest of the low."

"Do you?" Andrew's eyes bore into his own.

"No, of course not. One of the great laws of this country is that everyone is entitled to a solid defense if they are accused of a crime. Someone has to do it, and I would say it takes a fair amount of courage to be that someone. If this is what you want, son, then your Mum and I will support you completely."

Andrew surprises Rumple by throwing his arms around his father's waist, and his Papa pulls him close, and neither of them speak. No, Andrew thinks, his parents aren't perfect, but they are his, and he wouldn't trade them for anything.


	9. Haylan

**Expectations: Haylan**

If his son was going to befriend one of the Gold children, Killian Jones would have put good money on Andrew being his choice of a companion. They were only two months apart in age, and they were both cheerful and energetic lads. The friendship would have made sense. Instead, Liam had focused his interest on Gold's younger son, two years Liam's junior, and at times Killian was truly baffled as to what exactly Liam got out of that association.

Although his beloved Jolly Roger was gone forever, Killian had purchased a respectable boat in Storybrooke and often took Liam out with him on warm afternoons to sail around the harbor and regale his boy with tales of Killian's past glories. Sometimes Killian dreams of getting his ship back, of seeing Liam running around it and climbing up and down the rigging like a little monkey. He awakes with a pang in his heart after those dreams, but looks at his sleeping wife and knows that if he hadn't given up the ship he wouldn't have either Emma or their son. It was a small price to pay.

More often than not when Killian takes Liam out to sea, Haylan Gold comes along with them. Killian might have preferred to have the time alone with his boy, but the times he had insisted it be just the two of them Liam had sulked the entire afternoon. It was far easier just to let the other lad tag along.

Belle's good looks were wasted on a boy, Killian thinks, and not for the first time. He pulls up in front of the Gold residence and sees Haylan sitting on his front steps with his arms wrapped around his legs and his curls moving in the breeze. Liam (who insisted on sitting in the back of the car) pushes open the door and Haylan ambles over to the sedan and climbs inside. He's carrying a black metal lunch-bucket, and wearing an oversized and thick blue sweater that makes him look much smaller than he actually is.

"Hey there, Haylan. How've you been, lad?" Killian greets him.

"Okay."

"Just okay? Not great, not horrible. Just okay?"

In the mirror he sees Haylan shrug. Killian might take it personally but that's usually about as much as anyone gets out of this odd little duck of a child.

Liam immediately starts talking Haylan's ear off about what happened on a television show they both enjoy, what he liked and disliked about last's night's dinner, if he thinks the old superstition about pigs being able to see the wind is true (he does not), the fact that he saw his older brother kissing Grace behind Granny's, his confusion as to why anyone would ever _want_ to kiss, and the fact that he feels the Gold household could be greatly improved by the addition of a dog. To all of these things he receives grunts, nods, and one or two word answers. Liam, as usual, is unfazed by all of it, and keeps up the chatter until they reached the harbor.

Haylan loves these afternoons spent with Liam and Killian Jones on the ship, bobbing gently on the ocean under and around them. He loves sitting back against the railing and listening to the captain talk about buried treasures and sword fights and adventures on the high-seas. He doesn't know for certain how much is true: he's already figured out that Killian exaggerates a bit. Haylan doesn't care one way or another: the stories are fun to listen to. Especially with Liam there next to him.

Liam never tries to get him to say more, or trick him into answering questions, or tells him that he needs to "just try and make other friends" or that he should join in the various youth-oriented activities around town. He doesn't give Haylan that look so many other kids do, half mocking and half afraid.

Haylan knows the only reason he doesn't get directly bullied is because people are scared of his Papa. So no one tries to trip him or hide his things or hit him. Instead, they simply pretend that Haylan doesn't exist, or whisper behind his back when they think he can't hear them. He hasn't quite figured out yet why Papa scares people so badly, grown-ups as well as kids. He knows Papa can use magic (as Haylan will be able to when he's older) but he's never seen his father do anything to anyone with it that isn't helpful. Papa isn't even a big man: most of the men in town are taller than he is. So it's not that either. Papa doesn't look especially scary, just kind of…wrinkly. It makes no sense. Especially since one of the things Haylan loves most about his father is that Rumple is patient and gentle with his children.

The other children know better than to make fun of Haylan if Liam is anywhere around, because Liam will sock them in the jaw for it. He's made it abundantly clear that his younger friend is under his protection and anyone who wants to challenge that is more than welcome to try.

Just as Haylan isn't certain why people are afraid of his father, he also doesn't understand why his father and Killian hate each other so much. He asked Papa once, and Rumple had simply shaken his head. "It's nothing you need to concern yourself with, son. There's bad blood between us from a long time ago, but that's between us. We've agreed not to let that ever affect the friendship between my son and his."

Since Liam and Haylan were both related to Henry (if not to each other) they have known each other since Haylan was born. There is a picture Emma keeps on the mantle of a six-month-old Haylan sound asleep in the middle of her living room rug, with a toddler Liam sleeping next to him, his arm around the baby protectively. Liam doesn't remember that, of course. All he knows is that for as long as he can consciously recollect, he and Haylan have been a team. Haylan quietly listens to his problems, never judges him, never tries to force his own opinion on Liam.

Haylan is the only one who knows about The Plan.

Once they figured out how to actually go about executing "The Plan" it wasn't very difficult. It involved using Haylan's magic (when his father unlocked it) to find some way to travel to the Enchanted Forest and reclaim their "legacies" as Liam referred to them. For Liam it was the Jolly Roger, the magnificent pirate ship that sailed across Liam's dreams each night. They would find the ship and either buy it back or steal it if need be, but either way, the ship was theirs.

For Haylan, it was his father's abandoned castle, the place where his parents had fallen in love. Haylan would use his magic to clean it up and it would be their home when they weren't out pirating. The castle would also give them a place to store all their loot, because Liam expected there to be quite a bit of it. They both agreed that they didn't want to call it the Dark Castle, but had not yet decided on a new name for their future base of operation. They would use the Jolly Roger to come back to Storybrooke and visit their families now and then, and Haylan was sure Viv would be extremely jealous. Faith would always be happy to see him and he'd make sure to bring her back wonderful presents: as far as sisters went she was a far nicer and much better one than Viv.

Today the two boys are standing at the rail, trying to spot mermaids in the water below. It was rare to catch a glimpse of one: they usually preferred to stay far below the surface. Seeing one was considered good luck, however, and so they always looked. Killian moves to stand next to them, and snags the rail with the curve of his hook, and Haylan looks over at it and cocks his head. "I could ask my Papa to put your hand back on." Killian is startled at actually hearing a full sentence out of the lad.

"I don't think that would work." Killian kneels down in front of Haylan. "Considering that I lost it in a sword fight with your Papa."

"My father cut off your hand?"

"Aye. It was a very long time ago. I've gotten used to it. He could fix it, but he won't, and I won't ask him to."

"When I get my magic…" Haylan gazes solemnly up at him. "I'll fix it for you."

Killian is suddenly charmed by the little boy's sincerity. "Well, that would be very nice of you, Haylan." He understands that Haylan's offer isn't really for him. It's because Liam will appreciate the gesture. His son is grinning happily at Haylan and pats him on the back, and then throws his arm the smaller boy's shoulder and gives him a hug.

_Eh, he's not such a bad kid, I guess. He's just a bit on the shy side. He's inherited his Mum's tender heart as well as her looks, seems_. "Haylan, think you're old enough. You want to learn how to steer the boat, lad?"

"Can I?" Haylan becomes excited. "Please?"

"Sure. Not much to it. I taught Liam when he was about your age. Come on, let's start by showing you the difference between starboard and port…."

/

Later that afternoon when Killian drops him back off at home, Haylan uses his key to let himself in and wanders into the den. He isn't sure where his parents or sisters are, but Andrew is sprawled on the floor playing a video game. The children are not supposed to know that their parents argued about whether or not to get the gaming console. Rumple being in favor of it "They need somewhere to take out their aggression!" and Belle being adamantly opposed. "It will rot their brains! And I'm not so sure those games don't encourage more aggression!" The Golds had reached a compromise that allowed Rumple to provide his children with the console, while their mother had control over what games they were allowed to play and for how long.

Mario, deemed acceptable for their home, is running and jumping across the screen and Haylan sits down next to his brother to watch. He's never quite sure if Andrew is going to be sweet and kind to him, which he can be often, or of a mood that his little brother would be better off elsewhere. A far away elsewhere.

"Here." Andrew shoves a controller at Haylan. "You can be Luigi. We're getting close to the swamp and it's easier with two people so one can hold the bridges open."

"Thanks, Andy!" Only Andrew's siblings are allowed to call him that.

As he gets into the game, Haylan is content. He learned how to steer a boat, spent time with his best friend, and Andrew was willing to play with him. All in all, it had been great day.


	10. Vivienne

**Expectations: Vivienne**

If we lived in the Enchanted Forest, Vivienne thinks often, I'd be a princess.

The little girl knows she's exaggerating that a tiny bit. Technically Grandfather had been a Duke, not a king. Viv couldn't really understand what the difference was, however. He lived in a castle and had knights who were loyal to him and he could tell everyone in the village what to do, and they had to obey.

She's supposed to be focusing on finishing the addition problems on her worksheet, but instead Viv allows her mind to wander free and into far more pleasant daydreams.

In her fantasy, her mother had broken her father's curse (she was still a bit fuzzy on that) and turned him back into a man (she was fuzzy on exactly what he was prior to this as well). Grandfather welcomed Belle home, and gave his blessing on Belle to marry Rumple.

Her parents went to live in Rumple's castle and a huge village was built around it, and it was never winter there. Vivienne had a huge closet in her room full of beautiful silk and velvet gowns, and a nurse to help her choose one and get dressed each morning. There was a stable area with real horses, and Vivienne had her own pony, with a silver mane and tail. She called her Starlight.

No one ever made her learn math there because she was a princess and didn't need it. She learned useful things like dancing and how to play the harp. And there would be grand balls all the time that people from all over the land would attend, and her parents would dance together in the middle of the floor while the guests nodded and admired them.

Vivienne would be the most beautiful girl there, and the boys from other kingdoms would all try to get her attention, and she would just shoo them away because she was waiting for _him_ to arrive. She wasn't sure what he'd look like but she'd know him when she saw him, her True Love. She knew he would be extraordinarily handsome, and the women in the room would swoon (she didn't exactly know what swooning was, but apparently women did it sometimes). He would ignore all of them and walk up to Vivienne and kiss her on the hand and ask her to marry him…and then ask for her name…

"Miss Gold?"

"Please. Call me Princess Vivienne." The little girl replies still lost in her fantasy, and then is rudely yanked out of it when her classmates burst out laughing.

"Well, Your HIGHNESS, if you would please grace the commoners by telling us what you answered for number 5?" Her teacher does not look amused. "And for the record, Miss Gold, I will not be calling you Princess Vivienne now or at any other time."

"Sorry, Ma'am." Vivienne is blushing in embarrassment. She hopes the incident will be forgotten about, but she can see by the look on her mother's face when she gets home that afternoon that her teacher has called.

"How was school today, Your Highness?" Belle asks politely.

"Mum! It wasn't fair. I wasn't even talking to her, I was just…"

"Daydreaming?" Belle raises an eyebrow, and Viv sheepishly nods. "I was imagining meeting my True Love for the first time."

"I see." Viv wonders if Belle will scold her for daydreaming but she does not. "Was he handsome?"

"He was very handsome. And we were going to live in a castle and…Mum, why do we have to stay here? Why can't Papa find a way take us where you used to live? Can you please ask him again?"

"Life there wasn't as glamorous as you seem to think. There wasn't even any indoor plumbing, and it was so hard to get water to a tub and get it hot that people didn't even bathe very often. And on hot days, all we could do was fan ourselves because there was no air conditioning." Belle sits down on the sofa and pulls Vivienne down next to her. "Your Papa has spent years trying to come up with a way we could go for a visit, but I'm not sure there is one. This is our home now, and this is your kingdom."

"Besides." Andrew's voice drifts in from the other room. "Princesses have to be pretty."

"Andrew!" Belle scolds. "Apologize for that."

Andrew saunters into the den. "Sorry you're not pretty enough to be a princess, Viv."

"Well, you're a…boy!" Vivienne fires back.

"At least I'm not a girl!"

"Enough, both of you." Belle rubs her eyes. "Andrew, go finish your homework. Viv, you can come help me go through some of your old clothes and toys so we can donate them."

"If you bought me princess dresses you could give all my clothes away." Viv offers.

"You already have more dresses than most little girls get in a lifetime. I'm not going to buy you ballgowns."

"But we're not poor, Mummy! We could buy me gowns and a build a castle in town…" Viv gives up: her mother is clearly not sold on Viv's idea to improve their life.

_I will be a princess someday! I will!_

/

As a little boy, sometimes Rumple would lie in his bed and stare up at the ceiling, and let his mind spin as his fingers often did.

His favorite story was about a far-away kingdom that had been conquered by their neighbor. The royal family had been killed, but a clever nursemaid managed to smuggle the newborn prince out of the castle safely. She knew the soldiers would kill the baby if they got their hands on him, so one day she snuck into a brothel and there she found a baby newly born. She left the little prince in the crib and took the other baby with her. At that point, Rumple wasn't sure what to imagine happened to the real child of Malcolm and Sharlotte. But he imagined that somehow his mother had managed to survive the slaughter and she was looking for him right this moment. She would walk through the door and tell him that he was really a prince and take him back to their magically restored kingdom. He'd bring the crones along with him and they'd all eat nothing but rich cakes the rest of their lives and sleep in beds as soft as clouds.

So he isn't unsympathetic to his youngest daughter's desire to be royalty.

He'll freely admit he's indulged Vivienne a bit more than was probably wise. Faith was never really the type for dressing up and having tea parties or anything else, well, "princessy". Viv is always thrilled to get pretty new clothing, or a piece of costume jewelry, or some other bauble from the shop. If she has delusions of grandeur as a result, well then, everyone will just have to deal with it. The truth is that he wants to spoil her now while she's still here, because she'll be spending the bulk of her life elsewhere. She has ambitions that are too large for Storybrooke to contain.

He thinks she'll probably end up in Paris: she is already in love with the city from when he took her there a few months ago, and devours as much information on it as they are willing to provide her. He also suspects that she may end up working in the fashion industry if the clothing she's recently started making for her dolls is any indication. She's quite good, his girl. And more than a little bit entitled, he realizes with a sigh, as he holds his oldest and youngest daughter apart to keep Faith from choking her sister.

"You knew I loved that sweater!" Faith is so angry her face is red. "You know I wear it all the time!"

"You're supposed to share!" Vivienne retorts. "You don't even care about clothes! I'm allowed to borrow!"

"That's if you wanted to WEAR it! Not so you could cut it up into doll clothes!" The older girl breaks down in tears. "Granny gave me that the Christmas right before she…"

Vivienne, to her credit, looks both startled and guilty. Granny may not have been particularly fond of Rumple, but she'd always doted on his children and they had adored her. Her passing has been hard on all of them, particularly on Faith. It was months before he could get his grieving daughter to even set foot back inside the diner because "It won't be the same!" Vivienne's actions today had torn that wound wide open again, and his little one was keenly aware of this.

"I'm…I'm sorry, Faith." Vivienne whispered. "I didn't remember Granny gave that to you. I just wanted it to make a blue dress for Merebethe cause the material is so soft."

Faith continues to weep until she feels something brush up against her cheek. She opens her eyes and squeals to see Rumple holding the sweater, fully restored, in his hand. "You fixed it! You fixed it!" She hugs him so tightly it takes his breath away. "Thank you, Papa! I'll never forget this!"

"Go put it away." He kisses her forehead quickly. "Your sister and I need to have a talk."

Faith gives Viv a "You are SO going to get it!" look and goes into her room, shutting the door. Rumple knows her well enough to know she plans on listening against it (he would) so he temporarily casts a spell to soundproof it, and then turns back to Vivienne, who is digging a bare toe into the hallway carpet.

"You know you're not supposed to take things without asking."

"I forgot it was special!"

"I know. But you did go into her room and you did take it. Viv, objects…can hold power. Even for people who aren't magical. Just the act of loving something imbibes it with certain properties it lacked before. Those objects become talismans of a sort. Do you understand?"

"No." Viv shakes her head. Rumple reminds himself he's speaking to a six-year-old. "Love creates magic in the air, objects suck that magic in and become full of it. That's why our possessions are often so special to us. You didn't know the sweater was the one Granny gave her, but you did know she loved it. You had to have known she'd be upset if you destroyed it."

"But you fixed it so it's all okay now."

"Not quite yet. I need to speak to your Mum and we'll decide on how to punish you."

"Please don't tell Mummy. She'll be very mad!"

"I don't keep secrets from your Mum, Viv."

_Not very many, anyway. _

/

It was worse than she imagined, the punishment. Each of the children had assigned chores they were expected to complete each day, and for the next week Vivienne had to do Faith's as well as her own. The little girl considered this patently unfair and wasn't shy about letting them hear it."

"Now I know how Cinderella felt!" She yells over her shoulder at her mother, while yanking the sheets off of her bed for the laundry.

"Don't forget the pillow cases." Belle replies back sweetly. "And leave Ashley out of it, please."

"Someday, I'm going to live in Paris!" Viv continues. "And I'll have a French boyfriend and eat French bread all day and we'll walk along the river and go to museums and I'll be so happy I never leave. You'll be sorry when I'm gone!" She dumps the sheets into a laundry basket.

_They'll all be sorry when I'm gone! They'll call me and beg me "Oh, please, please Viv, come home!" and I'll just laugh and hang up on them. _

_I'll show them all. _


	11. Liam

**Expectations: Liam**

For the life of him, Liam Jones cannot figure out why most of the people in Storybrooke don't like Mr. Gold and are even afraid of him.

He understands why his father doesn't really like him. Liam supposes it would be very difficult to forgive someone for cutting your hand off. (He is frustrated that neither his father or Mr. Gold are willing to tell him what the fight was about). But Liam notices that even people that are kind of family to Mr. Gold are still kind of weird and nervous around him, and it makes no sense: Liam thinks that Mr. Gold is the most awesome guy in the entire town, next to his own father of course.

For one thing, he can use magic. So can Liam's mother if he wants to be technical about it, but she hardly ever does and she certainly isn't willing to do it just to entertain him. Mr. Gold is always willing to make objects dance about or summon sweets from the air, or tell stories about funny things he's seen in his life or deals he made long ago that had bizarre consequences. (The most bizarre, he's stated more than once with a bewildered shake of his head, is the one that netted him a wife when all he was looking for was a clean kitchen floor.)

Mr. Gold never yells at him or gets mad that he hangs around with Haylan so much (he's a frequent overnight guest in the Gold household). He's also Henry's grandfather, and since Liam and Henry are brothers Liam thinks that sort of makes Mr. Gold his grandfather too. He's eight-years-old when he finally sees a bit of what makes Mr. Gold so fearsome to other people.

Liam is walking home after running down to the drug store to pick up some things for his mother (he had tried to get out of by telling her to just "use her magic and summon them" and received a lecture on stealing for his trouble). The plastic bag swings from his hand as he cuts back through a narrow alley to get home a little faster. He stops when he sees Lyle Metcalf lounging against the wall at the other end. Lyle has already seen him so Liam can't turn around and leave without looking like a chicken, so he sticks out his chin and continues on his way.

Lyle is only about twenty but he looks older and Liam can't be near him without getting a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. There's something just…off…about the guy. The adults sense it too, and he's heard his mother say that if they were back in the Enchanted Forest Lyle would probably be rooting for the ogres. But as weird as Lyle is he's never done anything so people tend to leave him alone.

Today as Liam gets near him, his sense of danger goes into overdrive. There's a weird odor around Lyle and when he looks at Liam through greasy brown bangs his eyes are bloodshot and his pupils dilated. He's also twitching a bit. Liam gathers his courage again and attempts to walk by, but Lyle moves to block his path.

"Hey hey, Pretty Boy." Lyle whispers. "What's in the bag, Pretty Boy?"

"Just…stuff. For my Mom. I have to get home." He tries to go around Lyle, but the young man moves again to block his way.

"Stuff…" Lyle seems to taste the word. "I like stuff. Do you like stuff, Pretty Boy?"

"Please. Just let me go." Liam tries not to whimper. He's so, so glad that Haylan isn't with him right now.

"But I just want to be your friend." Lyle steps toward him. "You want to make some money, Pretty Boy? I got something you can do for me. I'll pay you five bucks."

Whatever it is that Lyle wants him to do, Liam is absolutely certain he doesn't want to do it.

"Cause…" And Lyle giggles. "You're gonna do it, Pretty Boy. Do it on your own and I'll pay you. I got to make you, you'll do it for free."

Liam turns and tries to run but Lyle grabs a handful of his jacket and yanks him backwards against Lyle's body, and the unwashed stench causes the boy to gag. Lyle is pulling at his clothing and Liam is crying now and trying to get away and hoping this is all a bad dream and he's going to wake up, wake up right now, any minute…suddenly the hands pawing at him are gone and he sees Lyle go flying through the air and slam up against of the alley wall. Someone is between Liam and Lyle now, walking toward Lyle and shaking with fury, and through his tears Liam sees that it's Mr. Gold.

Lyle, although injured, tries to get up, but the magic knocks him against the wall again. He whimpers and puts his hands up over his face as Gold approaches him. "Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me."

"You're a cockroach." Gold leans down and whispers. "You always have been. Admit it!"

"I'm a cockroach! I'm a cockroach!" Lyle replies frantically.

"The only reason you aren't dead yet is that my wife doesn't want me killing people even if they do deserve it." Gold continues. "Say 'Thank you, Belle''"

"Thank you Belle." Lyle is crying now.

"This is what will happen now." Gold leans closer. "You are going to cross the town line and leave Storybrooke. No one here will miss you. If you attempt to come back into town, you'll turn into the cockroach you just admitted you are. If you ever in your entire life attempt to harm anyone, even once, you'll become a cockroach. Do you understand everything I've said? I'd hate for you to be confused about anything."

"I understand!" The younger man is wailing.

"You have 20 minutes to be gone from Storybrooke. It's a bit of a distance to the town line so you had better start running now."

Lyle scrambles to his feet and with one last, horrified look at Gold he begins to run, getting tangled up in his own legs at first. Gold watches him disappear around the corner, and then spits on the ground. "Good riddance."

Liam is still standing still, shaking. He's stopped crying but the tearstreaks are on his face. Gold approaches him and without a word pulls the little boy against his body into an embrace and Liam buries his face into Gold's chest.

"He's gone, Liam. He won't hurt you or anyone else ever again. I promise."

Liam is young, but he isn't stupid. He watches television and he likes to read and he knows things his parents don't particularly want him to know at his age. "He was gonna…"

"I know, Liam. I know what he was going to do." Gold pulls back and pushes Liam's inky hair out of his eyes.

"How did you know I needed help?"

Gold points to Liam's left ear, which is pierced with a diamond stud. "There's an enchantment on that, similar to what I have on my own children. It lets me know if you're in danger. Remember that I told you to always wear that for good luck?"

Liam forces a smile. "Thank you, Mr. Gold. Don't…don't tell Haylan that I cried, alright?"

"Of course I won't tell him. Did that bastard injure you? Do you need healing?"

"No…" Liam shakes his head. "I just…I just really want my Mom right now." The tears start up again and Gold nods and puts his arm around Liam, and the next moment they are outside of the Jones' house. Emma opens the door before Liam can dig out his key, and she sucks in her breath to see Liam's teary face and the greasy finger-marks on his yellow T-shirt. "Liam? Sweety, what's…" Liam flings himself into her arms with a sob, and she looks up at Gold in confusion. He sees Killian appear behind his wife and invites himself inside.

When Liam is settled on the sofa between both of his anxious parents, Gold reveals what transpired a few minutes ago, including his method of dealing with Lyle. He hopes Hook won't start posturing that Lyle was _his_ to deal with, but he doesn't. He just rubs his son's back, looking almost ready to cry himself.

"Thank you." Emma lets out a huge breath. "I mean, I'd appreciate a head's up next time you enchant his metal, but I won't deny I'm glad you did it. We owe you big time."

Gold shakes his head. "Liam is in my house so often sometimes I forget he's not one of my brood. He's been the best friend Haylan could have ever had, and I promise you that no one will harm a hair on his head as long as I'm able to prevent it."

"Can…" Liam lifts up his head. "Can Haylan come over? And stay the night?"

"If it's alright with your parents, of course." Gold looks as if there is a lot more he wants to say as the Jones' nod in agreement. "I'll go get Haylan and bring him back over. It's up to you how much, if anything, you decide to tell him. But based on my own experiences…it's better when you talk about it. Especially to someone who loves you."

Gold turns to leave and as he goes out the front door he sees Hook hurrying to catch up to him. Gold waits patiently on the front porch as Hook closes the door behind him.

"Truth is…" Hook finally says. "Guess I always assumed if it came down to it, you'd let him die."

"Is it so hard to believe that I can put my feelings toward you aside and care about your son?" Gold sounds mildly offended. "He practically lives in my house, after all. And it would destroy Haylan if anything ever happened to his friend. I meant what I said. The boy is under my protection as long as I'm alive to give it. And since you're probably dying to ask, no, you don't owe me anything for it."

They might never be friends. There's too much there: Milah's desertion, her death, Hook's attempts on Belle's life. Too much to maybe ever really forgive, and they both know it. But they are bonded nevertheless by the fact that they are both fathers. "No one…" Gold's voice goes tight. "Should have to lose their child."

That night in his room, Liam spills the entire story to Haylan, including the fact that he cried. Haylan listens to it, his blue eyes sorrowful as Liam begins to tear up again. When Liam is done talking, Haylan scoots over and put his thin arms around the other boy, and Liam lays his head against Haylan's shoulder, and he feels truly safe for the first time today since he entered the alley.

"I love you, Liam." Haylan whispers. "When I have magic, no one is ever gonna hurt you. I'll kill them, if they try."

They don't see Emma standing in the doorway, having come up to see if they need anything. She's already left a voicemail for Dr. Hopper to have Liam brought in to speak with him tomorrow. But she wants him hold on to his best friend and thinks that maybe, with no offense to Hopper, that Liam is already getting the best therapy in the world.


	12. Dragon Tears

**Expectations: Dragon Tears**

Sometimes, Rumple muses, the deepest and best kept secrets are the ones you keep from yourself.

Before Liam Jones was attacked, Rumple would have said that any concern he had at all for the child stemmed from how important he was to Haylan and Henry. That since they would be devastated by his loss, Rumple needed to make sure Liam was well protected. He would have put Liam in the same category as Moe. He personally had no real affection for his father-in-law, but he would do everything he could to keep the man around for the sake of Belle and the children. He had even healed some minor heart problems in Moe before they could become serious. Belle had cried as she thanked him for that, making it well worth the effort.

After Lyle went after Liam, Rumple was forced to grudgingly concede that he'd come to love the "pirate-spawn". Leaving out the fact that Liam had always looked at him with something akin to hero worship, he was a bright, likable child with the kind of fierce loyalty to his loved ones that Rumple could not help but admire. He had spared Lyle's life, leaving the bastard's future up to himself to decide. If he'd arrived too late to prevent the attack, Rumple knows he would have torn Lyle apart with his bare hands. Liam was family. No one went after his family and got away with it.

While others might grow bored or complain about the monotony of a mundane life, Rumple finds that he revels in it. The day-to-day routine of holding his wife, or soothing tears and breaking up arguments, or watching his children as they slept, these things are where his true wealth lays. He'd had that kind of life before, had it snatched out of his hands, and so he is determined to enjoy every moment given to him.

Becoming a mother has changed Belle a bit, and he does not feel in a bad way. She's become…not meaner, but less forgiving of the world around her. He thinks she still might forgive (in time) any wrong done to her, and perhaps any wrong done to Rumple. For anyone who harms or attempts to harm her children, he believes she would be totally without mercy.

He tells her about Lyle, and what he did to him, and she looks pleased. Perhaps the girl he first met years ago might have objected, but this Belle simply gives him a grim smile and nods. "Good. You gave him a choice. It's on his own head if he makes the wrong one. That's all I've ever asked of you." Belle also understands the amount of restraint her husband showed in not killing Lyle, and that pleases her as well. He's changed too since they first met. He's mellowed and she's hardened, and somehow they've managed to reach a comfortable middle ground together.

Shortly after the incident with Liam, Rumple comes to the conclusion that Faith is hiding something from them. That in itself isn't so strange: Faith has been trying to hide things from them since before she could walk. However, she is consistent in what she attempts to keep secret. Nothing she hides is ever out of embarrassment or simply because she's looking for some privacy. It's always, without fail, something she knows her parents would be upset about. Therefore, when he realizes she has a secret right now, he also realizes that whatever it is he and Belle won't be happy about.

Belle agrees with him that the girl is up to something, but is just as clueless as to what that something might be. Short of casting a truth spell on Faith, she isn't going to voluntary tell them. So Rumple decides to let her show him instead.

Transmutation is one of his least favorite spells. It's tricky to maintain, and if he transmutes into a living being often the instincts of that being are difficult to overcome. He knows of witches and wizards who have become lost, living out the rest of their lives as a spider or a frog without any memory of who they once were. There's also a great risk of death from people who don't realize the fly buzzing around their heads is a person. Rumple doesn't care for it, but he will do it if the reason is important enough, and he decides that Faith's secret is important enough.

She's wearing an orange shirt today and he watches from the distance as she waves goodbye to her friends and leaves school. Rumple casts the spell and turns himself into a ladybug, remembering to put a time-limit on it. If he does not turn to his real form in an hour, it will happen automatically. Matching the orange of his carapace to his daughter's outfit, he flies forward and lands on her back, just under the collar of the shirt. She won't notice him there and neither will anyone else.

Faith, instead of heading home, turns the opposite way and he isn't surprised when she shows up at Regina's doorstep. He knows she's been going to see Regina after her classes, but he suspects there is a lot more to it than that.

Regina greets Faith with a hug and ushers the girl into the house. The woman's table is already set out with milk and jam-filled cookies, and Faith helps herself to both.

"How as your day? How did the history test go? Was it as hard as you thought?"

"Harder, but I think I did okay." Faith shrugs. "Rest of the day wasn't too bad. Found out we start reading Wuthering Heights next week. That was good news: I read it last year and really liked it."

When the cookies are done and the milk-jug empty, Regina pulls out a box from under the table and begins unloading various tubes and beakers, setting them on the table.

"Today I thought we'd work on alchemy a little bit." The woman is all business now. "You did really well the last time." She puts down a beaker filled with a purple liquid, and an empty beaker next to it.

"Alchemy involves, at the most basic level, adding or taking something away from something else in order to change it. This…" She points at the purple solution "is called Dragon Tears. There are none in it, of course. Dragons don't cry terribly often."

Faith giggles.

"It's used to cause a temporary paralysis in whomever eats it. Not long, maybe an hour or so, but I found it useful for capturing people skilled in magic. By the time it wears off I can have blocking wards in place. Now there's another potion called "Nightlock. It puts a person to sleep and causes them to have vivid, terrible nightmares until an antidote is given. The only different between Nightlock and Dragon Tears is basilisk venom. Diluted of course, but Dragon Tears contain a bit of it and Nightlock does not. There's a difference in color. You'll see that the Tears are lavender. Nightlock is pale green. Are you with me so far?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

Rumple, still on the collar of his daughter's shirt, is starting to realize just what's been going on and internally he feels his anger escalating. How DARE she…

"What I want you to do, Faith, is to use your magic to filter out the basilisk venom and put it into the empty jar, and turn the Dragon Tears into Nightlock."

Rumple knows this lesson well: it's one he taught Regina when she wasn't all that much older than his Faith is. Clearly she couldn't wait to pass it on to a pupil of her own. He is so angry right now that the force of it frightens him, and he realizes that he's only a hair away from brutally murdering Regina and Faith witnessing the entire thing. To spare them both, he forces himself to fly away, out the open window and toward his own house, not changing back into human form until he's reached his front lawn. He calls out for Belle inside of the house, but then remembers she'll be at the library. Moe has other children this evening (Rumple planned to drive Faith to his apartment once she got home), and Rumple had hoped for a rare, quiet evening alone with his wife.

Having a large family is a joy, but being able to make love to Belle without someone knocking on the bedroom door asking if Mum knows where their other shoe is…there's no price to be put on that.

Unable to wait for his wife to get home, Rumple heads over to the library. School hasn't been out for long and it's fairly crowded right now, but Belle only has to take one look at his face to know something is wrong. She asks her coworker Nina to take over for a moment and motions for her husband to follow her into the empty periodical room. "Okay, what's happened? Are the children alright? My father?"

"Everyone is fine…Regina may be on borrowed time. Sit down, Belle. I'm very close to breaking that promise I made to you not to kill her."

Belle looks worried and confused. "Just tell me already."

"You know all that time Faith has been spending with her? There's a reason for it. She's been removing the block and teaching our daughter magic!"

"She wouldn't…are you sure?"

"Oh yes, I'm sure. I disguised myself and watched her do it! And she wasn't teaching her how to heal wounds or protect herself, nothing like that, which I _might_ have excused! She was showing her how to turn a paralyzing potion into one that causes eternal nightmares!"

Belle takes a deep breath and lets out a string of impressive obscenities. He wasn't aware, for all her reading, that she even _knew _some of those words.

"That was my feeling." Rumple agrees. "All this time she's pretended to be on the straight and narrow path, and the first chance she gets she starts teaching our daughter dark magic."

"Is Faith still with her?"

"Yes. I left before I did something I couldn't take back."

"Come on." Belle is more livid than he's ever seen her. "We're going to go get our child."

/

Faith's natural affinity for magic makes her a very apt pupil, and she has no trouble separating out the venom. Regina had chosen that particular potion to start with because it was fairly simple for a youngster to control, and because the ingredients were plentiful and more could be made quickly if mistakes were made. A mage at Rumple or Regina's level could cause the separation so quickly it would be undetectable to someone watching, but for a child of twelve Faith does extremely well.

Regina has come to cherish these afternoons.

Henry is still a loyal and loving son, coming to visit her often, but he has another family: Emma, and Hook, and Liam. He also has a lover, Jefferson's lovely daughter Grace. Regina doesn't disprove of Grace: she actually thinks the two are a good match. But it means even more of Henry's time is chipped away. What she gets of him isn't enough.

Once…once she thought she might have a family of her own. She remembers the warmth of Robin's body against hers, the way Roland's tiny hand felt in her own. The night of Neal's naming ceremony, those last few minutes of true happiness when she'd walked down the street with her lover and his son (her son now too, she had thought proudly), it haunted her dreams. Roland probably didn't even remember her by now: Robin had taken his wife and child and left Storybrooke soon after Marian's arrival. He'd left her a letter explaining that it was just too hard to stay, and that he would always love her. She'd burned it to ashes on the spot, and then broke down weeping because it was all she had left of him.

There was a brief time after Robin left that she thought she might be pregnant, and she had clung to one last, desperate hope. Robin's child, a child of her own to raise and love, one no one would ever take away from her. If she had quickened, the child would be almost exactly the same age as Faith. Sometimes, although she knows it borders on insane, she lets herself pretend that Faith is her own daughter, patiently and duly learning magic-lore from her powerful mother. She imagines snuggling up with Faith to watch television, or to paint each other's nails, or go shopping, or all the other things mothers do with their daughters. They would be close friends…

There is a knock on the door, and Regina starts, thinking knock doesn't quite describe it. Pounding is more accurate. Before she can get up to open it, the front door swings open on its own and she's faced with the furious real parents of her pretend-daughter.

"Get your coat, Faith." Rumple's words are like chips of ice. "Then go wait in the car."

"Papa…"

"Now!" Belle orders.

"No!" Faith folds her arms stubbornly. "I won't!" She walks over to Regina. "She's my friend and I'm not leaving her!"

"It's alright, Faith." Regina squeezes her hand. "Better do as they say."

"But…" Faith blinks rapidly and then gives Regina a quick but fierce hug. She breezes past her parents looking straight ahead slams the front door behind her.

"Give me one good reason, just one, why I shouldn't kill you right now." Rumple hisses.

"Well, I'm in charge of the Spring Festival this year." Regina gives him a bland look. "Do you want to be the one to break it to the old biddies in town that there won't be any bingo?"

"That is not funny!" Belle snaps, and Regina nods. "I agree. Lack of bingo is no laughing matter. Some of those women can be very aggressive."

"How long have you been teaching my daughter dark magic?" Rumple spits out.

"I'm not teaching her dark magic! I'm teaching her magic in general! If you mean that potion, most witches cut their teeth on Dragon Tears! I had to start her somewhere."

"No, you didn't!" Belle approaches her, her hands on her hips. "She isn't your child! She's ours! We made the decision she's too young to learn magic!" Belle remembers the dream she had while she was pregnant with Faith, of Regina taking her baby, and becomes even more angry. She understands that most of the anger isn't even from the fact that Faith was learning magic against their wishes: most of it stems from the fact that over the last few weeks Regina has seen more of Faith than Belle has. Regina has been privy to her hopes and her secrets. Regina has been the one she's seeking out to help her navigate the murky waters of adolescence. Belle thinks she might have been just as angry to find out Regina was teaching Faith to cook, although such a reaction to something like that would have been far harder to justify.

"What if she wanted to play piano? Or sing? Or learn ballet? And what if she had a natural gift for it, from the time she was a toddler. Would you tell her no then?"

"How is that even remotely the same thing?" Belle notices that Rumple is standing back a bit, letting her control the situation. For now, anyway.

"Is your full name Dumbbell?" Regina asks incredulously. "Your daughter is a prodigy! There isn't a mage born in a thousand with that kind of natural ability! She makes Emma look like a cheap Vegas act! What you've been doing to her borders on child abuse!"

"Regina, you might want to choose your next words very carefully." Rumple whispers.

"You know what? I will, because you both need to hear this! Blocking her abilities when she was a baby was a good move, because she could have hurt herself or someone else. She's a young woman now: she's been out of diapers a long time and she has a mind of her own. She's brilliant." Regina's tries to keep her voice from breaking. "And she came to me because you're driving her away, the pair of you! She gets straight A's in school, she doesn't cause any trouble, and if you ask anyone in this town they'll tell you that she's a gem. She has done everything in her power to show you her true character, and no matter how hard she tries you still don't trust her! Believe me…" Regina adds bitterly. "I know what that feels like!"

The woman sees her words hit home with them, and Belle actually flinches just a bit. Regina presses her advantage: she's never been one to retreat from battle. "There is no block on her right now: you sent her outside before I could replace it. Leave it off for a while. Give her a chance to show you that she's mature enough to handle it. If she's not you can always put it back. Let me keep teaching her."

"IF…" Belle responds, and there is less poison in her tone now "If we leave the block off, her father will teach her what she needs to learn."

Regina laughs and shakes her head. "No, he'll teach her what he wants her to learn. I'll teach her what she needs to learn. He'll be too afraid to push her when she needs it."

"Because I went so easy on you…" Rumple drips with sarcasm.

"No, you weren't. But I'm not your daughter. Belle understands, I think. Belle, they practiced fostering in your land, didn't they?"

Belle wasn't sure what they did in other places, but in her kingdom the sons of knights were sent off to other families at the age of seven. Few, if any, grew up with their own parents. The belief behind the practice was that a man might be too lenient with his own son, too afraid of harming him to teach him the battle-skills he would need. So the knight would foster someone else's child, and his own possibly sent so far away that the boy might be almost grown before he saw him again. When Belle was engaged to Gaston, she had prayed to the Gods every night to let all of her children with him be girls. A girl she would be allowed to keep.

"Think of it as fostering on a lesser level." Regina continues. "I'm not stealing her, any more than her teachers in school are stealing her. But she needs this." _I need this. _The words were not spoken out loud but echoed in the room anyway.

Rumple closes his eyes for a moment. "I must be daft for even considering this. Belle? Your thoughts?"

"I don't like the idea." Belle admits. "You'd have to tell us what you're teaching her, and keep us updated on her progress. And the only time she's allowed to use the magic is with you. When she's at home or school the block stays in place. Everything you've been doing for the most part, just out in the open now."

"On her next birthday, if she's doing well about keeping herself under control, we'll consider lifting the block when she's at home." Rumple rubs his forehead. "If anything goes wrong, I will hold you personally responsible."

"Fine by me." Regina is secretly elated that the visits can continue. "But you may want to go tell her that."

Belle opens up the front door and looks out at their car, planning on motioning for Faith to rejoin them. Instead, the car sits empty, the chrome glittering in the setting sunlight. "She's gone."

"She probably went home." Rumple sighs. "Come on. Let's find her and talk to her."

But Faith isn't at home, nor is she at Moe's or the home of any of her friends. After driving around town for a bit, growing more and more worried. Belle waits in the car while Rumple runs into their house, and he returns carrying a powder-blue sweater, Granny's final gift to Faith. He casts the locator spell, and then groans when the sweater drops to the car floor in front of him. "She's blocking the spell! That little…she knew we'd use it to try and find her!"

"I think I may know where she is." Belle realizes. "Let me go alone, Rumple. Please."

He hesitates and then nods. "Call me immediately if she isn't there."

"I promise." She leans over and kisses him. "I love you. I'm proud of how you handled Regina today."

As always, her praise makes him feel that he has been infused with sunlight. He prays she's correct about where Faith is. His biggest worry is that she's crossed the town line, but he hopes she isn't that desperate.

It's almost completely dark by the time Belle reaches the cabin. As she rounds the corner she sees that her maternal instincts were correct. Faith is sitting with her back against the logs, tossing stones into the lake. She looks up at her mother, and then looks away again. "How did you find me?"

"Well, since you took it upon yourself to block Papa's spell, I just used common sense." Belle sits down next to her. "The irony is that if you'd waited in the car you would have found out that your father and I have agreed to let you and Regina go on as you have been. Of course, something like this makes me rethink whether or not you're old enough to be trusted yet."

Faith raises one clenched fists and rubs at her right eye, and then her left.

"I think besides you going behind our backs, what hurts me the most is that you barely give me the time of day any more but you'll spill your heart to Regina. Faith, my relationship with my own mother was horrible. I never felt like anything I did made her happy. But until a few months ago, we were friends. I miss my daughter."

"I've been right here, Mum." Faith looks at her, her eyes pleading. "Just waiting for you to see me. Me. Not some baby. Not who I used to be. I want you to see the person I am right now."

"Then teach me about the person you are." Belle puts her arm around the girl's narrow shoulders. "Tell me about what you like and don't like. Do you still listen to "Peroxacidi"?

"Mum, I haven't liked them in years." Faith is scornful.

"See, I don't know this kind of stuff because you never tell me any longer. Tell me what music you do like or if you like a boy yet. Just anything. Something I don't know about you because I think there may be a lot."

Faith leans against her mother and sighs. "Mum…can we spend the night here at the cabin, just us? So we can talk?"

"Of course, baby. Let me call your Papa and let him know. There should still be food in there. We'll find something to make for dinner, and then we'll talk. I promise."

/

The next morning Belle returns home with a subdued and calm Faith trailing behind her. There are rings under both of their eyes: they spoke until the sun rose above the cabin and they were both starting to go hoarse. Rumple orders Belle to get some sleep (and thinks he should join her in a bit: he got no rest himself the previous night in his empty bed.

Before Faith realizes what he's doing, Rumple has restored the block. Belle has explained to Faith the compromise in regards to her magic, and while the girl isn't thrilled about it she realizes that it is the best deal she's going to get.

"Don't think I've forgotten, however, that you snuck behind our backs to do this, and then took off to the cabin on your own last night." Rumple puts one hand on her shoulder and lifts up her chin, like he used to when she was much smaller. "For the next month you are confined to this house, school, and Regina's house. No visiting your friends, no going to Granny's for burgers after class."

"Papa…"

"Don't you 'Papa' me! I was worried sick about you last night!" He put his hands on her shoulders and bends down so that his eyes are level with hers. "Don't you ever scare me that way again."

"Papa…the magic…I'm not going to be evil. I promise." Faith gazes back at him, and then adds "The evil one is Viv."

Rumple tries not to laugh, and fails. "Your sister is just a little assertive."

"So was Attila the Hun." Faith grumbles. "Can you take me to Grandpa's now?"

"Grandpa's apartment does not qualify as this house, your school, or Regina's house, so no."

Rumple thinks she's going to lose her temper, but she decides not to push her luck. "Can I go to my room now?"

"Of course."

Faith is halfway up the stairs before she turns back around to look down at her father. "I'm sorry I lied, Papa. And that I scared you."

He'll forgive her. Of course he'll forgive her. She's his baby girl, his first-born daughter. Part of what makes his world turn.

He heads off to his own room and finds Belle fast asleep on the bed. Still fully dressed, he lays down her to her and wraps his arm around her waist, and then pulls the blanket up over both of them. In a few minutes, he's asleep as well, content that at least the moment, his family is safe.


	13. Neal

**Expectations: Neal**

There are several things in his life that Neal Nolan is absolutely and unmistakably sure of.

He knows that his parents love him, and while that doesn't mean he always agrees with them, that love is something he can take a lot of confidence in. He believes that they'll support him even if they don't think he's on the right path.

He knows that he'll never be a king, and that "prince" is meaningless title. Even if they did go back to the Enchanted Forest, Emma is the rightful heir to the throne. Neal is honestly fine with this because he thinks being a king sounds like a lot of hard work. He likes his life in Storybrooke just fine, thank you very much.

He knows he was abducted by a witch when he was only a few minutes old, but he still isn't quite sure what role he played in her interrupted spell and neither is anyone else. He might have been a living battery, or a potion ingredient, or for all he knew she was planning to eat him. In any case, he's relieved that Zelena was stopped because he is enjoying being alive and would have hated to miss it.

However, more than anything else, Neal is sure that someday he is going to marry Faith Sharlotte Gold.

The biggest obstacle to this is the fact that Faith doesn't like him. Not even a little bit of like. He would be happy with a little bit of like because it would be something he could work with. However, whenever he approaches the girl she gives him a look that plainly says she'd turn him into a tree-stump if she thought she could get away with it. So there is still work to be done. He can't just give up.

Because Faith is…Faith. At fourteen she's about as perfect as he thinks a girl could ever be (expect for the part where she hates him). She's a little short and has a wiry build and long brown hair that glitters in sunlight. Her eyes are a dark, rich brown that makes him think of drinking hot chocolate on a snowy day. For the last two years now his grandmother has been instructing the girl in magic, and it gives Faith a kind of feline confidence as she walks down the street.

He seldom sees her alone: usually she's hanging around with one or more of her friends as they pile into Granny's for milkshakes or huddle together in the drug store smothering giggles about extra-large condoms. "I picked up a used one when I was a little kid. I thought it was a balloon. My mother almost DIED!" he remembers Faith whispering to her friends.

Things would be a lot simpler, he supposes, if they all lived back in the Enchanted Forest and his parents signed a marriage contract with Faith's parents. He actually mentions that to his father once, half-jokingly, but David takes it seriously and frowns at him.

"You can't force someone to love you, Neal. Some of those arranged marriages did lead to love eventually. But a lot of them led to husbands and wives that grew to hate each other. And it also meant that people couldn't be with their True Loves, which is never a good thing. I'd never sign that kind of contract for one of my kids. Sorry, but you're on your own with Faith." He claps Neal on the back. "But never give up hope. You are a great catch and someday if it's meant to be she'll see that. Why not give some other girls a shot in the meantime? I see them looking at you."

David was correct: Neal did get a lot of attention from other girls. He was always polite to them, always a gentleman, but none of them caught his interest at all. It was Faith, he thought glumly, or no one.

He thinks that perhaps Fate is on his side when he is assigned with Faith to work on a science project together. He's a year ahead of her in school, but there are a scattering of bright freshman in his science class, and she's one of them. He tries not to feel insulted when Faith rolls her eyes at the partner announcements.

After class she tries to slip away but he manages to catch up to her.

"What is it, Nolan?" She sounds bored.

"I was thinking I could come over to your house tonight so we can go over some ideas on what to do." He shuffles his feet a little bit. "I know we're going to ace this." He can see that she's torn between her pride and her GPA. Her GPA finally wins. "Come over about 4." She finally instructs him, and then is gone before he can even come up with a reply.

Neal shows up at the Gold residence at 4 on the dot. His 10-year-old nephew Liam and 8-year-old Haylan Gold are sitting in the middle of the front yard near a giant hole, and shaking dirt through a strainer. They are both filthy, but seem to be having a good time. Liam waves at him and Neal waves back.

Neal rings the bell, expecting Faith to answer, but instead finds himself looking up at her father. "I'm…um…here to work with Faith. Science project." Neal manages to stammer out, and Rumple looks amused. "Well, I suppose you should come in then. She's in the den."

Neal has never been comfortable around the mage. He tells himself that is just silly. Rumple is kind of part of his extended family, and he's known him all his life, and the man has never been anything but polite to him. Yet, there's a way he looks at Neal that makes the boy feel like Rumple is inside of his head rummaging around in his private thoughts. There's also the knowledge that he man he was named after was Rumple's son , the older brother Faith never got to meet. Neal kind of wishes they'd given him the guy's real name instead. There was nothing wrong with being called Neal, but it was a bit drab and boring. Baelfire, on the other hand, was an absolutely awesome name. He suspects, though, that might have been too hard on Faith's Dad. Maybe, he thinks, if he and Faith ever have a son he'll suggest they call him Baelfire.

Faith is sitting at a table with notebooks and pens spread out. At anyone else's house there would be drinks and snacks waiting. Neal doesn't mind but apparently Rumple does. "Faith, you could offer your guest something to eat or drink."

Faith sighs and Neal jumps a little bit when a loaf of bread, a jar of jelly, and a jar of peanut butter appear in front of him. "I…umm…"Neal blushes. "I can't eat peanuts. I'm allergic."

"I know." Faith replies calmly.

"Faith…" Rumple's voice has a warning tone now and she gives him a sweet smile in return. "Yes, Papa?"

"If your mother won't let me kill people, then you aren't allowed either. And if I ever hear you sound that much like Regina ever again I'll wash your mouth out with soap."

Neal is beginning to think the best course of action right now would be to run out the front door and just accept the F.

"She isn't really trying to harm you, lad." Rumple assures him. "She's just showing off."

"I am not!" Faith is highly offended. The jar of peanut butter vanishes and a few packs of lunch meat and a jar mayonnaise appear instead. "There. You have a snack. Let's get this over with."

They spend the next hour trading ideas back and forth, dismissing most as too complicated or too simple. "I feel like I should get my little brother in here." Faith says at last. "Haylan's the sciencey one in the family. I'm going to go see if he's still outside with Liam. He might have some ideas for us."

As soon as Faith is out of the room, Rumple re-enters and leans down close to Neal "For what it's worth, lad, I'm on your side. Don't give up on her: she'll come around eventually."

Neal blushes to the roots of his hair. "I…she's amazing!"

"Well, I've always thought so. And you should be flattered that I find any male good enough for her. She has a mind of her own, but in time she'll see the light."

He sounds so confident about this that Neal's heart begins to sing. "I swear I'd be good to her. I'd never, ever hurt her. And not just because you'd eat my eyeballs or something if I did." He adds hastily and Rumple snorts and gives him a clap on the shoulder. "You don't have anything to fear from me, Neal. " He slips away as Faith returns with two muddy little boys in tow.

"Okay, give us some ideas." Faith orders them. "We need this to be amazing."

Haylan closes his eyes for a moment, thinking hard. "Traits." He said at last. "Do traits."

"Traits?" Neal looked confused.

"Stuff that gets inherited and how that works." The boy explained. "Like…Faith and Viv look alike, but Faith has magic and Viv doesn't, and inside their heads they're really different." He explained. "Or how I got Mom's eyes and no one else did."

"That's not a bad idea." Faith sounds impressed. "I mean…people have researched how hair and eyes get passed on but I don't think anyone has ever done it with magic. It might be interesting: we could compare…I don't know what to call it…magic DNA with regular."

Haylan was nodding. "Something I never understood."

"Yeah?" Faith was now taking notes.

Haylan is thinking again. "Okay…" He looks over and Liam. "Your Dad lost his hand. But you were born with both of them, because that's acquired. Acquired stuff isn't supposed to get passed along. If he'd been born without a hand, you might not have one either."

Liam grins. "Then I could have a hook too! That would be awesome!"

Faith rolls her eyes, thinking only a boy would find the idea of lacking a hand something to envy.

Haylan sighs and continues. "So…Papa's magic is acquired. It wasn't something he was born with. It shouldn't be genetic. But two of us got it anyway. So I think magic has to be recessive. And for me and Faith to get it, it has to be recessive on both sides. So Mum and Papa are both carriers. That's why some of us have it and some don't."

"Forget everything else." Neal puts in. "Let's just use him as our science project!"

Haylan gives him a half-amused and half-exasperated look, and does not realize that he's seen his mother give his father the same look almost daily for his entire life. "You couldn't afford me."

/

It takes several days for Faith and Neal to finish putting together their research, which includes interviewing everyone they can think of who might have some input on the subject.

Rumple knows very little about his mother, and he thinks if she had magic she wouldn't have been working where she was at the time of his birth. Malcolm's abilities came from Neverland and were acquired after his son was already alive. Belle has vague memories of being told that her great-grandmother on her mother's side could predict the future with a certain degree of accuracy, but Moe privately tells them that the woman was a control freak who manipulated everyone and forced the future to conform to her 'visions'.

Rumple also reminds them not to neglect the fact that children of True Love have a higher chance of inheriting magical ability.

"So this is what we've come up with so far." Faith looks up from her notebook at Neal, and at Haylan and Liam who have continued to assist them. "Magic ability is definitely recessive. You can get it if one of your parents has potential, if both of them do, or if they both have the gene for it but not the potential. Even if you do inherit the gene there's no guarantee you'll be able to use magic. Since True Love is a kind of magic, there's a higher chance it will activate the gene if you do have it, but it's not a guarantee. At least we think: it's a theory but one we can't confirm 100%.

"Then we go on and list examples. The kids in our families. How neither of Emma's parents have magic but she does, and one of her kids as the potential and one doesn't. And how it kind of got divvied up in our family: two with and two without. It all goes to support our theory. We'll fill it out with information on regular genetics."

Neal grins at her. "Since you can use magic, and since I have the gene for it, then we could have a magical kid someday."

"No…" Faith replies thoughtfully. "Because you'd have a hard time getting me pregnant once I turned you into a gopher for even thinking about it. In fact, since you have already thought it about apparently…"

"Faith!" Belle snaps at her from the doorway.

"Relax, Mum. I'm not really going to turn him into a gopher." Faith sighs, and Neal seems to relax a bit. "Gophers are cute. I'm going to turn him into a toadstool."

Neal jumps to his feet and runs to hide behind Belle.

"Faith, I don't even like you joking about things like that." Belle begins.

"Who's joking?" Faith looks annoyed now. "How many times do I have to tell him I'm not interested? I'm forced to work on this stupid science project with him and the next thing I know he's got me popping out magic babies!"

"But we could use it as a visual in the project!" Neal peeks his head out around Belle's back. "We'd get an A for sure. "

"Neal, I love you dearly, but one more crack about getting my fourteen-year-old daughter pregnant and I'll her do whatever she pleases to you."

"Yes Ma'am."

/

Belle actually understands quite a bit of what Faith is feeling.

She remembers being that age, feeling awkward, trying to figure out where she fit into the grand scheme of things, and on top of it all having to deal with a string of unwanted suitors. None of whom were interested enough in what she was saying to pay attention to the fact that she was telling them to get lost.

It was one of the few things she'd really fought with her father about, and one of the few things she hadn't been able to get him to give in on. He had told her, bluntly, that if she didn't choose a husband by the time she was twenty, he would choose one for her.

She hadn't.

He had.

Once the betrothal contract had been signed with Gaston's father, the young knight seemed to feel that gave him the right to spend all of his free time with Belle, no matter how she felt about it. How she felt about it was that she was going to be saddled with his man for the rest of her life and she saw no need to spend extra time with him beforehand. However, every time she turned around he was right there to escort her to dinner or ask her to go riding with him or any number of things that she would much rather do alone or with the company of her female friends.

Her father thought he was perfect: tall, handsome, a highly skilled knight. Everything a girl could possibly want in a potential mate. Except she didn't want him. Not even a little bit. She wasn't sure exactly what she did want, but it wasn't Gaston. Granted, she muses now, she never would have supposed that a sardonic imp would light the fire that Gaston could not. Love was tricky that way. It wasn't something you always had a choice or a say in.

Belle thinks that in time she might have become content with Gaston. Never in love with him and never completely happy, but she might have come to terms with it and found a measure of peace in the marriage, especially if they had children. It was what most noblewomen did, after all.

She's more than content with Rumple. She's happy, not just for the sake of their children but because she loves him more deeply than she ever imagined possible, and she knows she's loved as deeply in return. She also knows that if people were to see Rumple and Gaston standing side by side, they would shake their heads and wonder how she could have possibly chosen her husband over the knight.

Just as now people, including Rumple, look at Faith and wonder why she isn't falling all over herself for Neal Nolan.

Belle loves Neal, and she believes that he's a decent young man. She believes he will in time make a caring and loving husband for someone. She isn't sure that that someone will be Faith. And Faith is her daughter enough that the more Neal pesters her, the harder she's going to resist him.

There's a garden in their backyard, lush and rich, and Faith shares Moe's love of and interest in plants. The girl often retreats there to relax, and sometimes Belle joins her kneeling in the rich soil. She has found that in the security of her flowers and vegetables, Faith is often much more open with Belle about things on her mind. Much like her father is in the dark of their room late at night.

"It's just…" Faith says now, yanking up a weed. "Neal is…too nice. He's like that spongy white bread they sell at the grocery store. He has no…flavor."

"That's a rather interesting way of looking at it." Belle cocks her head. "And you want flavor?"

"Yes!" Faith nods. "I want bread with…habaneras or something!"

"Do they even sell such a thing?"

"It's just an example, Mum. I want a guy who is spicy, and makes me feel alive. Someone that my life will always be an adventure with."

What Belle wants to tell her daughter she chooses not to, because it would be wasted breath. Faith would not listen, would not believe her.

_That kind of love, my dear daughter, comes with a hefty price. Sometimes the price is worth it and sometimes it's not. I got lucky, Faith. Not everyone who falls for someone "spicy" gets that lucky. A great many of them end up with shattered dreams and a broken heart. But why would you ever believe me on this subject when all you've ever seen in your life is that your parents are happy together? That not every man has goodness inside of them: some are rotted to the core._

Belle knows all of these things but keeps them to herself. _She's not a baby any longer. She's going to have to make her mistakes and learn from them. But Gods help anyone who ever tries to harm her because by the time I get done with them there won't be anything left for her Papa to finish._


	14. Wounds

**Expectations: Wounds**

Often when Faith can't sleep, when the general restlessness that always seemed to nip at her heels is too much, she slips outside and down to the pawn shop, and spends time there, reading or examining the various objects and collections. She has always felt safe there, and there is a thrum of magic in the air that makes her blood sing.

Something that has always peaked her curiosity in the shop was her father's safe. He never permits her to look inside, and he has woven powerful wards around it to prevent her (or anyone else) from sneaking a look. Whatever it is, she reasons, it is definitely something Papa wants to protect at all cost. This just makes her all the more determined to find out exactly what that is.

She slips into the shop that night about 2AM, moving unseen through a dark and humid night. Storybrooke folds up its sidewalks early, and there's no one else out that late. Tonight she's come here with a plan, one that will possibly get her in a lot of trouble if she's caught. She just has to make sure she isn't caught. And she is sure: she's practiced this spell over and over until she could do it in her sleep.

Even so, it takes the girl almost an hour to gently unravel the protection wards on the safe. Her heart is pounding in her chest so loudly she can hear it, and she expects to hear Papa's loud, angry voice any second asking her what the hell she thinks she's doing. A part of her realizes she would almost welcome getting caught, because she has a flash (a premonition perhaps) that the contents of the safe are something she really doesn't want to see.

She finally gets the safe open, and is puzzled when all that appears to be inside is a flat, wooden box. There are wards around that as well, and she feels amused at what she feels is a mistake on her father's part. He's sealed the box with blood magic: the spell feels old, older than she is. At the time, he was the only one who could undo it. He never thought to update it when his children were born, or else he assumed none of them would be so brazen as to attempt this.

Faith removes the lid from the box and peers inside, and her heart stops in her chest. This…how is this possible?

She's seen the dagger before, a handful of times in her fifteen years, and she's never had any desire to go near it. She understands the power it holds over her father, and how in the wrong hands he could be made to destroy the entire town, including his own family, at the whim of whomever held control. That it almost happened, once, and afterward he had given the dagger to her Mum both for safe-keeping and as a proposal of marriage. Her mother has told her that it was the most touching thing anyone ever did for her in her life, and her eyes still mist up when she speaks of it.

Faith knows where the dagger is: it is inside a sealed box in their home, sealed in much the same way this one was, but with far stronger magics. And yet, while that dagger looks the same as this one, she can tell instantly that it is not. When she's looked at the dagger her mother has, she sees only a curved piece of metal engraved with her father's name. This dagger almost hums…there is something dark and enticing about it, almost like being petted by a demon. It whispers to her of great power, vast and unlimited, all hers for the taking. All she has to do is slid the dagger into her father's heart. She'd be doing him a favor, freeing him…they would both benefit…

Horrified, Faith slams the lid back on the box, replaces the spell, and locks the safe, putting the wards back into place. She then slips down to sit on the floor underneath, shaking like spring leaf in thunderstorm.

_He lied. He lied. He lied. _

Her father, her beloved Papa, the man who had healed her skinned knees with a touch of his hand, taught her how to ride a two-wheeled bicycle, and snuck dinner into her room when she was sent to bed without, had lied to her mother and has been lying for years.

Over her life, odd things happened in town from time to time, and if by chance the blame for those things happened to fall about Rumple, he would simply repeat that he could not have done whatever it was because his wife was still in possession of the dagger.

Had he done those things? It doesn't bother her that he might have: she is sure whatever it was he had his reasons. But to lie to her mother like that, to betray her trust in such a manner, to make even their engagement into a clever trick…she wants to vomit on the floor of the shop.

So what now, she thinks angrily swiping at the tears on her cheeks. Do I just go back home and pretend this was all a dream? Take a forgetting potion? Tell Mum?

She nixes that last option firmly. Her mother is forgiving but not for something like this. Not for 16 years of lies, she won't be. It would destroy the Gold family. Her mother will leave and take her children with her. If they are lucky they'll stay in Storybrooke, if they are unlucky Belle would move them to the other side of the world to get them away from their father.

_I wish I'd never come here tonight! I wish I had never gone into the safe! I wish I didn't know what I know._

_I can't take the forgetting potion, though, even if Regina would make one up for me. I could, I guess, but I don't want to._ She buried her head in her hands and sobbed.

She wants to go see Regina. The woman has always been a comfort to her, a mentor and a shoulder to cry on, but Faith understands with startling clarity that she cannot ever let Regina find out about this. If things ever go sour between her Papa and the queen again, Regina will be able to blackmail him with the information. Not that Faith expects things to go wrong, but you never knew. They have a long and strained history between them. And Regina would be personally angry: she had given the dagger to Belle as a peace-offering and as a way to make sure that someone kept Rumple under some bit of control.

Finally, her eyes burning and her emotions in tatters, Faith returns to her own home and slips into her bed. The same bed that her father had kissed her cheek in just hours earlier, as he did every night before she went to sleep. She doesn't think she'll get any rest at all, but before she knows it she's forcing her eyes open and hearing her alarm clock buzz in her ear. She remembers.

_What do I do now?_

_/_

_What do I do now?_

Rumple stands in his shop, shaking, glad beyond measure there are no customers right now to see him like this.

_Oh Faith…_

Checking the wards on the safe each morning has been a comfortable routine for him ever since ridding the world of the vermin that was Zelena. Today he can tell immediately that they've been disturbed, and by someone skilled enough to get past his spells but still green enough to leave traces of their actions. Regina would have covered her tracks and Emma would have had no reason to even try.

Faith, his clever girl…his exasperating and amazing first-born daughter. The child who had ushered in his second chance at fatherhood, who had challenged him before she could even speak. He could kick himself right now. He knew of her fascination with the safe and her curiosity behind it. What better test for a fledgling mage than to try and outdo their own father? Of course she had been unable to resist.

It's Saturday and he isn't sure where she'll be right now. Probably out with her friends or at the diner. He pulls out his phone and dials her number. It rings twice and then goes to her voicemail, and he knows it's bad: if she'd been on the phone it would have immediately gone to voicemail. If she didn't have the phone near her it would have rang at least four times. She's deliberately ignoring his call.

"Faith, it's your Papa." He pauses in leaving the voicemail. "Come by the shop as soon as you can. It seems like we have a lot to talk about."

/

She comes to the shop an hour later, and he can tell just by the way she's dressed that she's angry at him. He doesn't like her to go out in anything he considers overly revealing, something they've had more than one discussion about. Today she's wearing a spaghetti-strapped T-shirt and pink denim shorts, both articles of clothing technically outgrown in the last year. They're tight, too tight for his liking, and he know she wears them today as a gesture of defiance.

Without being told, she locks the door, and then turns to face him, and he sees the same love and disgust and disappointment in her eyes that he saw in Bae's, and he has to blink rapidly to keep from bursting into tears. He turns his back to her for a moment, trying to think.

"Are you going to say anything?" Faith's voice shakes.

"What do you want me to say?" Rumple shrugs. "You know what's in the safe now."

"Why, Papa?" The girl demands. "Why did you lie to Mum?"

He turns back around, and Faith is startled by how old he looks, and how tired.

"Because if she had the real one, I never would have been able to avenge your brother. I never would have been able to plunge it into that bitch Zelena's guts and watch her die. For a year she kept me locked in cage like some kind of animal! She tried to force me to murder your mother, and she kil…killed my boy!" His eyes are wild at the memory. "I swore that I would avenge his death! I wasn't about to break another promise to him! She stole him from me. I just got him back, after searching for so long, and she took him away. My only regret is that I didn't make her suffer more!"

Faith sucks in her breath and Rumple's anger bubbles over. "You wanted the truth, Faith. Very well, you'll have all of it then. I knew there were going to be other times in our lives where I would have to act against your mother's wishes in order to protect her. To protect the family we hoped to have. And I knew I would need to be able to do these things without her realizing it was me, because she wouldn't understand. So yes, I gave her the fake dagger, so that I would be free to do what I needed to do, and so that the duplicate would alibi me in case she became suspicious."

"And if she found out? What then, Papa?" Faith fires back.

"I would have done what I had to do. I will not let this family be torn apart, Faith!" He takes a step toward his daughter, but she holds her ground. He reaches out and tugs on her hair gently. "I'm sorry, love."

She realizes what he's about to do and tries to get away but his hand is already on the side of her head. He sees the impotent fury in her eyes and he hates it, hates himself for causing it, but he knows of no other way. She fights against the spell, and he feels a flash of paternal pride at how strong she's become. Strong or not, though, she's only fifteen. He breaks through her defenses easily and watches her face go slack as the magic takes hold.

A moment later she blinks, and then gives him a radiant smile. "So what's going on, Papa? I got your message."

"I was thinking we should spend the day together. Go into Boston and see a movie, get something to eat, whatever you like. It's been a while since we did something with just the two of us."

She gives him a sly grin. "Can I drive part of the way?" She's old enough for her Learner's Permit but Belle insists on making her wait until she is sixteen.

"You can if you promise not to tell your mother." He winks at her, and she throws her arms around him. "Today is going to be awesome! I love you, Papa."

He shoves aside his guilt. That's something he's good at, he thinks. He's had to do it often enough for a long time now. It's for her own good, for the good of all of them. Bae grew up in a broken home: he won't do that to his other children. He will not, under any circumstances, allow anything that might cost him his wife.

Tonight he'll move the dagger from the safe and into another secure location he knows. If Faith still has the urge to go snooping around and repeats her actions from the previous night, she'll find nothing worth her attention. He'll protect his beloved child from the truth. That's his job, after all. Protecting her. And if he protects himself in the process…so be it.


	15. Blood Bonds

**Expectations: Blood Bonds**

Belle managed to instill her love of reading into three of her four children. Vivienne alone finds it boring and a general waste of time, much to her mother's dismay. There are a lot of things about Viv that Belle isn't particularly fond of. She loves her youngest daughter. Loves her completely and dearly and would give up her life for her. But she doesn't always _like_ Vivienne, and she feels guilty about this even though all of the parenting books and online blogs assured her that this is perfectly normal and that it wasn't possible to always like your child.

She knows it's silly, but sometimes she feels that her other three children have been fathered by her husband as he is now and that somehow Vivienne alone is the child of who he had been when Belle first met him. There is something in Vivienne's manner and behavior and in her eyes that reminds her mother heavily of the imp, and not of the qualities he possessed even then that she'd fallen in love with.

It could also be the fact that Viv reminds Belle heavily of the grandmother she'd been named after.

It could also be because, she thinks with a shake of her head, Rumple has spoiled the little girl rotten.

She wonders if things might have been different if they'd had more children. They had planned on six, actually, and had begun trying for more when the twins were about a year old. That had lasted until the morning that her husband woke in panic, grabbing her and babbling that she could not, ever, get pregnant again.

She remembered being confused, even angry, since at first he wasn't willing to give her a reason for the sudden change of plans. She wasn't about to forgo two more children without a damn good reason, and then with a flash of guilt she realized that _he_ wouldn't be objecting to the idea without a reason himself. Belle begged him for the truth, and he had reluctantly told her that Bae had come to him in a dream and warned him, told him that if Belle became pregnant again, both she and the baby would perish.

To this day, Belle isn't sure if it was a real message from Baelfire or a product of her husband's imagination, but in any case he was so agitated and so upset by the idea that she agreed to allow him to put a spell into place that would prevent any more offspring. Her place as the youngest girl set in stone, Vivienne had taken to the role like a young Cleopatra.

She doesn't think her child is bad, just…thoughtless. Selfish. Self-centered. Vivienne will do for others, but only after her own wants and needs are well taken care of. She's also much more inclined to be generous if there is something worthwhile in it for her. Her siblings give her birthday and Christmas presents strained looks before opening them, because the contents are usually something Viv wants for herself and intends to borrow. In retaliation, for their 9th birthday a few months earlier Haylan had given his sister a rock polisher. "What am I supposed to do with this?" The little girl demanded.

Haylan grinned. "Let me borrow it, of course."

It is the day before they are scheduled to leave on vacation, and of course as Belle hurries around trying to finish last-minute preparations, Viv is of course choosing to make things more difficult.

"I don't see why Haylan gets to bring along a friend!" Viv complains as Belle throws away some food that won't keep until they return. "It's not fair!"

"You were told you could invite someone." Belle sighs and turns toward Vivienne. "None of your friends were able to go. They already had plans with their own families."

"I know, but if none of _my_ friends can go, then Liam shouldn't be able to come with us either!"

"It doesn't work like that." Belle ties up the trash bag. "Here, take this outside."

"Yes, MASTER!" Vivienne snatches the bag from her hand. "Anything else, MASTER?"

"Yes, you can lose the attitude or you'll spend the entire vacation sitting in the hotel room." Belle is at the limit of her patience.

"Good." Viv stomps toward the door. "I don't want to see Florence again anyway!"

"You liked it very much the last time we were there!" Belle calls out as the girl steps outside.

"I wanted to go back to Paris." Vivienne comes back in and slams the back door behind her. "We never do what I want to do!"

"There are six people in this family, Viv. You can't always get your own way."

"Try never!" Vivienne hisses. "You all hate me!"

"I don't always hate you." Andrew sticks his head around the corner. "You're fine when you're asleep."

"Andrew, you are not helping." Belle rubs her forehead. She never seemed to get headaches before she became a mother. "Vivienne, if you don't go find way to amuse yourself other than whining at me, you'll be riding with the luggage."

"Better than sitting with YOU!" The girl has to get in the last word as she stalks off.

Andrew grins at his mother. "We're going to get dirty looks from the other first class passengers again."

"Probably." Belle agrees, shaking her head.

She understands better than anyone that there are things about her husband she will never be able to change. The key to a peaceful life is accepting those things for what they are and letting a lot of it go because it's just not worth a fuss.

Having spent his entire childhood and the first part of his adult life in abject poverty, Rumple insists now on being as comfortable as money can possibly make him. That goes for his family as well, and again she does understand that so much of it stems for lingering guilt over all the things he could not provide for Bae. When they travel, he insists on the entire family flying first class. If other passengers are annoyed by having four children in 'their' section, that's simply too damn bad. Rumple is wealthy, and he's learned quickly that while his magic may not work outside of Storybrooke his wallet casts just as much of a spell.

Belle also knows that he prefers first class because there's more room, and because even after all these years he still hates to feel confined or trapped. She's held his hand on many flights, never calling him out on his fear and simply focusing on being a grounding point for him.

Wherever they end up, he's always made sure to book them into the most luxurious room or suite he can find. She thinks that Faith, Andrew, and Haylan would be just as happy in a Motel 6 eating lukewarm pizza. Vivienne would probably throw herself off the roof first.

"It's not too late to drop her off at a kennel…" Andrew breaks into Belle's musings, and she pretends to swat at him. He ducks away and grins at her, looking so much like his Papa in that moment that she has to laugh. She doesn't have a favorite child, but she will freely admit she has a better relationship with Andrew than the other three right now. Faith is still trying to figure out who she is, Haylan only confides in Liam, and Vivienne is…well…Vivienne. She's always had a special bond with her oldest son, however. From the time he was tiny, he's always been equal parts adoring and protective where his Mum is concerned. He's a good kid, a good son. She runs her fingers through his thick brown hair and he grins and hands her a slip of paper.

It's a kennel coupon.

/

Belle watches Liam bounce around her living room like a jackrabbit on Mountain Dew. Haylan just gives him amused looks now and then goes back to the book in his hand. Belle cranes her neck to see that it's "Moby Dick." Haylan glances up at his mother and his lips twitch. "I hope the whale wins."

"My Dad says Moby Dick is real." Liam chimes in. "He says he's seen him. He's even bigger than the book says, as big as a mountain, but he's actually really nice and he can talk. He helps keep boats from sinking in storms. Dad says old Moby has saved him more than once."

"Your Dad…" Haylan sighs, sounding like an old man "Also says he once had a picnic on the sun."

"Nah, I don't believe that." Liam scoffs. "The ants would all burn up. How can you have a picnic without ants?" He winks at Haylan, who laughs.

Belle loves Liam for that, that he can make her serious, solemn little boy _be_ a little boy once in a while, can make him smile and giggle. She still remembers the first time they met…

_With four children, two of them only a few weeks old, Belle and Rumple have gone with a 'divide and conquer' strategy today. Rumple has taken the two older children with him to the shop and as the twins are nursing, Belle has kept the youngest with her. Tired of being cooped up inside the house, she's bundled her little ones up into their double stroller and taken them to the park. Vivienne is asleep, but as they walk along Haylan appears to study everything out of big blue eyes. Her eyes, the first of her children to inherit them. Rumple is ecstatic about that, to her amusement. She never thought her eyes were anything special, were in fact boring, but her husband loves them, and he loves that Haylan resembles her so much. She's happy about it just for the reason that it makes him happy._

_It's warm but not hot today, and Belle is enjoying the exercise and the fresh air, enjoying even the feel of the rubber handle-covers in her palms and the vibration of the stroller wheels going over hard ground and rocks. Everything feels fresh and alive today: she has four beautiful, healthy children and a loving husband who is equal parts crazy and wonderful. It could not be further from the life she expected to have as a young girl, and she could not be happier._

_She sits down on a bench in the park with the stroller in front of her, watching Viv sleep and Haylan wave his tiny hands in the air and kick his feet. He seems to meet her gaze, and she smiles at him. He puts his left thumb into his mouth and cocks his head, studying her._

"_Liam Jones, you get back here!" She hears someone yell._

_She looks up to see Emma's two-year-old son Liam tearing across the grass toward her, waving frantically. She manages to brace herself a moment before the toddler throws himself into her arms and plants a kiss on her cheek. "Hi Belle!"_

"_Hello, Liam." She grins at him, and watches Emma (panting) catch up to them. "Liam, that was bad!" Emma scolds. "You don't run from Mommy."_

"_Yes I do. Just did." Liam retorts, and Belle tries very hard not to laugh at his logic. Then from the stroller she hears a loud cooing. _

"_Ohhhh…" Liam untangles himself and goes over to look in the stroller. "Mommy, babies! Two babies!" He holds up two fingers. _

"_That's right. They're twins." Belle explains. "That's the girl. Her name is Vivienne. This is Haylan. He's a boy like you."_

_Haylan looks up at Liam and coos again, and Liam is transfixed. "Ohhhh…pretty baby! Hayride?" He wrinkles his forehead. _

"_Haylan." Belle says the name carefully, hearing Emma snicker. _

"_Haylan." Liam says the name slowly. "Pretty Haylan!" He reaches out his finger and Haylan wraps his little fist around it. "We're friends!" The older boy is delighted. "Haylan play now?"_

"_He's too little to play with you right now." Emma kneels down next to her son. "But when he's bigger he can play with you then."_

_Liam appears to be thinking about something. "I want." He says firmly. _

"_You want a little brother?" Emma asks him, but Liam shakes his head._

"_Noooo…want _that _baby!" He points at Haylan._

"_That baby already has a mommy and a daddy, Liam." Emma tries to explain, but Liam is scowling. _

"_No! MY baby!" He stomps his foot. "I want Haylan! I take!"_

_Emma gives Belle a look of mock-worry. "Belle, I swear to you I didn't fool around with your husband. He's not Gold's, I promise!"_

"_Funny." Belle rolls her eyes, and sees that Liam is working himself up to a full tantrum. "Liam, Haylan is my baby, but you can see him any time you want."_

"_TWO babies!" Liam glares at her. "One. Two! Share! One for Liam! One for Belle!"_

_Emma looks ready to laugh and cry at the same time. "Oh sure, _now _he gets the lesson on sharing! Liam, Haylan is a baby. A person. He's not a toy or a cookie. Come on, kiddo. I think someone needs a nap."_

"_Someone! Not Liam!" Liam counters, and then changes tactics. He gazes adoringly up at Belle. "Pretty Belle. Nice Belle. Please give Liam baby?"_

_Belle hugs him. She starts to say that she couldn't give up her baby any more than Emma could give up Liam, but stops herself in time. Emma still has a lot of guilt for giving up Henry at birth, and she doesn't want to reopen any old wounds. "Liam, I can't give you my baby, but I promise to share him with you. He'll live with me but you can come over and see him as much as you want."_

_The Gods are feeling generous today because Liam seems to calm down, but he gives the stroller another longing look. Haylan coos at him again, and Belle feels a strange sense of…not foreboding. It's the opposite. It's the feeling that something wonderful has happened or is about to happen. She has no magic ability and thinks maybe it's simply a mother's instinct but she knows suddenly that Liam and Haylan's lives will be intertwined from that point on. _

She thinks she understands it now, as she sees Liam shift to try and read over Haylan's thin shoulder. Belle has lived with a mage long enough to recognize magic when she sees it. It was the birth of True Love, and she feels humbled a bit to have been able to witness it.

They're waiting for Rumple to get home so they can leave for Boston and the airport, and Belle is a little restless, wanting to be on the way already. She's still just as hungry to travel as she was when she was younger, and it never gets old for her. It was her idea to return to Florence this year: the city enchants her and she thinks she could spend weeks happily exploring. Liam had begged to be included this year, not only to be near Haylan, but because he had been playing an old video game set in the city and he was eager to see it with his own eyes.

"I wonder if they'll let me climb the Duomo like Ezio can." The boy muses now.

Belle groans, picturing furious Italian policemen yanking the boy off the side of the cathedral, or trying to explain to Hook and Emma why their son fell to his death.

"Don't be stupid." Vivienne has been curled up in her favorite chair, sulking and refusing to speak to anyone before now.

Before Belle can scold her (and she really doesn't want to: climbing the Duomo is a rather stupid idea) Haylan speaks up. "Don't you call Liam stupid."

"He is stupid!" Vivienne counters her twin. Belle see something flash across her daughter's face, and she knows that look. It means Viv is about to do something she knows she shouldn't but is going to do anyway. "You just can't see it cause you're queer for him." She says this just as her father enters the room.

"VIVIENNE!"

The girl gulps and looks up at Rumple. He doesn't scold her very often: she knows she's his little pet and gets away with quite a bit as a result. So when he does lose his temper with her, she knows things are not going to go well.

Haylan reaches over and takes Liam's hand into his own and locks their fingers together. "So what if I am?" He asks, sounding far older than nine. "Liam loves me. Who's ever going to love _you_?" His voice drips with scorn.

Viv's eyes flicker toward Liam, just once, and Belle realizes for the first time that Viv's jealousy toward Haylan is more than just sibling rivalry. Her daughter has a crush on Liam. _You poor kid_. She feels a wave of sympathy for Vivienne and dulls her anger a bit.

"Vivienne." Rumple sounds calmer now. "Do you even known what that phrase means?"

"A little bit. It's when boys like boys or girls like girls."

"And you know, because I've told you, that after my father abandoned me I was raised by two women who were a couple. And that I loved them."

"Yes, Papa."

"Then why would you say something like that to your brother like it's something to be ashamed of? It isn't."

"Nothing we haven't heard before." Liam speaks up, and Rumple turns to him. "From who?" His tone is lethal.

"Just…kids at school." Liam shrugs. "It doesn't bother us. Cause Haylan is right. We have each other: who cares what anyone else thinks?"

"Well, they better not say anything around me!" Andrew and Faith have entered the living room after hearing their father's voice. "You just come see me, Haylan, if anyone tries to bully you or Liam. I'll knock them on their butts." Andrew smacks a fist into his hand.

"Count me in, too." Faith smiles at her little brother. "I'll turn them into pillbugs. Mess with one Gold, you mess with all of us." She looks over at Vivienne. "Well, most of us."

"Well, I still think it's weird." Vivienne announces firmly. "Can we just go now?"

As the Golds, and Liam, head toward the car, Belle sees Haylan give his sister a look of keen disappointment. He loves his twin, and while he can brush off the opinion of strangers, Viv's disapproval stings.

_Oh, Vivienne. Someday, your father and I will be gone and your siblings are all you are going to have left. You need to try and get closer to them because you're going to need them. _

_I think you're going to need them very badly someday. _


	16. Florence

**Expectations: Florence**

Florence is hot, and dusty, and crowded. Everywhere is a riot of color and perfume and a dozen different languages spoken all at the same time and blending together. Stall venders call out, selling meat on sticks and bottles of chilled water and maps.

Liam thinks it's impossible for anywhere in the world to be more amazing.

Protected by Rumple's enchantments on Haylan and on Liam's earring, the boys are allowed to explore on their own as long as they agree not to go too far from the hotel. (Although Rumple's magic doesn't work outside of Storybrooke, the enchantments will still alert him to danger if it arises.) Following the example set by the Florentine boys, the children leave their shoes behind and run barefoot through the twisting streets, darting around citizens and tourists who either chuckle or call curses after them. They trip on cobble-stones and scrape their bare kneecaps and wade in cool fountains until someone yells at them to get out.

They buy the meat skewers when they're hungry, and eat them with the juice dripping down their chins and onto their T-shirts. They slip under ropes in museums and cathedrals to see what is usually hidden from the general public. They're almost caught once by a guard and hide behind a huge wooden wardrobe until he passes, and Haylan whispers to Liam that not even Ezio could have done it better.

They find an apartment building with enough protruding stones that they can actually climb to the top of it, and they lie there side by side on their backs watching the clouds drift by.

"We're going to come back here some day." Liam whispers. "Someday, when we're grown men. We'll come back here, you and I, and we'll climb up here again, and we'll think about today when we do."

"Yeah." Haylan nods. "I want to go a lot of places with you. But here again. Definitely."

The warm afternoon lulls them to sleep. It's nearly dark when they wake up and reluctantly climb down and head back to the hotel for dinner. They walk into the lobby of the hotel, and almost immediately there's a man in a red and blue uniform in their face, speaking them angrily in Italian.

"WHAT?" Liam asks. "I don't speak spaghetti!"

"Get out before I call the police!" The man points at the door. "This is a respectable place! Not for street-brats! Go! Out!"

"If we were street-brats, we'd speak Italian." Liam is annoyed. "We're guests here. Gold family. This is Haylan Gold." He points at his friend.

The concierge laughs in derision. "Mr. Gold is a gentleman! You insult him by implying he could father this!"

Haylan pulls his phone out of his pocket and dialed. "Papa, it's me. Yeah, I know it's late! Papa…I'm TRYING to tell you! We're in the lobby. Some idiot won't let us up cause he doesn't think we're really staying here! Can you come down?" Haylan folds up his phone and slips it back into his pocket. "He's on his way."

"Someone's in trouble…" Liam sang out.

A moment later the elevator opens and a fuming Rumple storms out, his eyes blazing.

"Mr. Gold, sir. I'm so sorry to disturb you. These children…"

"Are mine!" Rumple turns on the man. "Well, one is and the other is as good as! How dare you treat my son like this!"

"He called us street-brats." Liam adds helpfully.

"Well…look at them!" The concierge demands. "They're filthy!"

"I see two little boys who were outside playing in the fresh air." Rumple looks the children up and down, and there's a flash of almost pain in his eyes, and Haylan knows that his father is thinking of Baelfire, who probably came home like this a lot when he was a kid.

"Mr. Gold, this is respectable establishment…"

"Indeed." Rumple raises an eyebrow. "And I'm paying a respectable price to stay here. However, if this is an issue I'll be happy to move my family elsewhere."

"No sir, no issues. I'm sorry about the misunderstanding."

"As I thought you would be." Rumple nods. "Come on, boys. See if we can remove a few layers of that grime before dinner." Liam and Haylan follow him to the elevator. Liam hangs back as they get on and unseen by Rumple sticks out his tongue at the concierge before hurrying through the closing doors.

"You sure told him, Mr. Gold." Liam is impressed, and Rumple ruffles his hair. "I'm still not happy with either of you for staying out so late. We were starting to get concerned."

"We fell asleep. On this really neat roof." Haylan explains. "This is the greatest place in the world."

The hotel room is actually more of a large apartment. The rest of the Gold family is in the living room watching something in Italian on television, and Belle looks up when Rumple ushers the boys inside. "Did you roll in the dirt?" She asks with a laugh. "Showers, now. Liam, take the one in the master bedroom. Haylan, take the one in the secondary bath. And don't be long. The rest of us are hungry." She looks down at a large scratch on Liam's leg. "Liam, what did you do to yourself?"

The boy gives her a wicked grin and an "I regret nothing!" as he goes off to clean up.

Vivienne sniffs as Haylan goes by. "You smell!" She wrinkles up her nose. Haylan knows she's spent a good part of her day in and around the hotel pool. She smells like sunblock and chlorine. He wonders, not for the first time, how they can be twins and be so different. How can she be in a place like Florence and not want to experience it at every level?

He decides he'll never understand her, and heads for the shower.

/

Rumple thinks he should have been able to sleep soundly tonight. The room is cool and comfortable. He's full from a good dinner, the bed is soft, and once the children were asleep he devoted a good deal of time to driving his wife out of her mind with need for him. He loves that Belle still craves his touch after all this time, that she's never known the touch of another, and wants no one else. He doesn't think he could survive ever losing her again: she's as vital to him as oxygen for his lungs. He shows her this every chance he gets.

However, even full and comfortable and sated, he finds sleep elusive tonight, and he finally slides out of bed to go check on the children, more of to have something to do than anything else.

The adults have their own bedroom. Faith and Vivienne are sharing another, and the last is supposed to be shared by Andrew and Haylan, with Liam taking the fold-out sofa in the living room. However, Rumple isn't surprised at all to see Haylan curled up next to Liam on the hide-a-bed. They're young enough that he isn't worried, but he senses the time is going to come soon enough when he'll have to have a talk with them. He's dreading that. He doesn't object to wear he believes their relationship will lead, but he expects his sons to follow the same behavior he expects out of his daughters.

Andrew is snoring when his father peeks into the room, lying on top of the blankets and holding one end against his chest like a stuffed animal. He doesn't know, and Rumple has never told him, that Baelfire liked to sleep that way as well. He sees so much of Bae in everything Andrew says and does, and it's become far more on the sweet end of bittersweet. Rumple slips into the room and pulls up the light sheet Andrew has kicked off, and tucks it back around him. Andrew mutters something that sounds like "Papa" and then goes back to snoring. Rumple has to fight the urge to wake the child up and pull him onto his arms and plead with him not to grow up any more, to just stay exactly as he is right now. He doesn't want this Andrew to leave him. And he will. This Andrew will fade away just like the other Andrews have, the infant and the chubby toddler and the little boy who used to sit on his lap and listen enraptured to his bedtime stories. He's 11 now, just on the cusp of his childhood, and it's with pride and sorrow that his father knows how quickly he'll become someone else.

Vivienne is sprawled on her back in her bed, arms and legs everywhere, and he remembers nights when she'd sneak into her parents' bed and he'd wake up with an elbow in his face, a foot in his kidney, and wonder how one tiny girl could take up so much space. Andrew may look the most like him, but this is the child he sees the most of himself in, and that worries him at times, and he knows it worries Belle although she hasn't wanted to mention it and risk hurting him. There is a fundamental difference between them, however, Rumple and his youngest child, and that difference is what concerns him the most: he freely acknowledges that he has little concern for others outside of his immediate and extended family. For his family, he would walk through fire. He doesn't see that in Vivienne: she doesn't seem to value her family any more that she values strangers on the street. It's a problem, but not one for tonight, he realizes as he looks over at the other bed.

Where the hell is Faith?

He can tell with a glance that she's not in the bathroom, and he's more annoyed than worried. He might not be able to use magic here but she can, so she should be able to sufficiently protect herself. Still, there are a lot of dangers in an unfamiliar city at night and he would rather Faith not be put in a position where she has to resort to magic. If someone sees her and she can't explain it away she'll have to wipe their memories and that could get tiresome. He isn't even sure she knows how to do that yet.

He dresses quickly and leaves the suite, thinking perhaps she just couldn't sleep either and went for a walk around the hotel. The lobby is deserted except for a bored looking boy at the front desk, and the pool and recreation areas are closed. Rumple steps outside, the air still hot against his skin, and he hears hushed voices from the side of the building. He tiptoes toward them and sees Faith standing in front of a tall boy with shaggy hair that Rumple thinks is probably blond in the light.

"I didn't think I'd meet any other Americans here." The boy is saying, and he has a slight Southern drawl. "But I'm glad I met you, Faith. You're amazing."

"I'm glad I met you too, Joey." Rumple frowns; who is this shy, blushing girl and why does she look and sound like Faith? "I had a lot of fun with you earlier today." She leans forward and Joey puts his hands on her waist and pulls her into a kiss.

"Faith!"

The two jump apart, and Faith wheels around. "Papa? What are you…"

"Go back inside, Faith!" Rumple orders. "Now, young lady."

"Don't you hurt him, Papa!" Faith demands. "Don't you dare hurt him!"

Rumple sighs and grits his teeth. "I am not going to hurt him. I just would like an explanation as to why he's kissing my fifteen-year-old daughter at 2AM!"

The boy looks horrified. "You said you were eighteen! I swear, she did! I'm so sorry, sir. She lied to me…"

"That…does not surprise me." Rumple admitted. "But yes, she's fifteen, and you are…"

"Nineteen. And um…between us, sir, I'd like to live to see twenty. So please don't kill me."

Rumple decides he likes the boy. He's been apologetic and honest, and it's Faith that's in the wrong here. For the most part. She's already gone back inside, sobbing hysterically. "Next time…ask for ID." Rumple warns the boy. "Just assure me that all you did with her was kissing…"

"That's all, sir. I promise."

"Then we'll say no more about it. Now excuse me, I need to have a chat with my daughter."

When Rumple returns to the room he sees Belle holding a sobbing Faith in her arms, and his wife gives him a helpless look. "I can't get much out of her. Something about you ruining her life."

"It's a miracle, Belle. Somehow our daughter has aged from 15 to 18 in the matter of a few hours. At least that's the age she provided to the nineteen-year-old boy I found her lip-locked with."

"So?" Faith raises her head and hisses at him. "You're what, 250 years older than Mum?"

"Your mother was a grown woman. You're a child."

"I am NOT a child!" The girl stands up facing him. "I'm a woman, and I really liked that guy and you ruined it!"

"You can't have a relationship built on a lie, Faith!" Belle stands up herself. "How would he have felt later on when he learned the truth? Do you think he would have been happy about it?"

Something tugs at Faith's mind, a kind of wispy half-memory. Something she feels like she should know but doesn't, and the harder she reaches for it the more it slips away. She knows it has something to do with her father…

"That would have been between me and him, and by then he might have loved me so much he wouldn't care! But you ruined it!" Faith is crying again. "You ruined everything!"

"Faith…" Belle tries, and her daughter lashes out at her instead. "You just want me to marry that idiot Neal Nolan! You both want that! You're going to try and wreck anything I do with anyone that isn't him!"

"I wouldn't care if you married Leroy as long as he made you happy!" Belle fires back. She pauses when she sees that the loud voices have woken up the other children, and they're all avidly peering around the corner watching Faith's meltdown.

"Alright, back to bed. All of you. You included, Faith. We'll talk more in the morning."

"No, we won't, because I'm never speaking to either of you again!" Faith runs into the bedroom and slams the door shut. "Hey!" Vivienne yells and shoves it open. "I have to sleep in here too!"

When the children are safely stored away, Rumple and Belle retreat to their own room and Belle falls back dramatically on the bed. "I can't wait for vacation to end. I could use some rest."

Her husband lies down next to her and puts an arm around her waist. "Was I wrong tonight?"

"No. She lied about her age, snuck out without telling us, and was making out with a boy who is almost a stranger. She got lucky that he wasn't some kind of sick lunatic. Well, the wrong kind of sick lunatic." She amended. "Not everyone is as lucky as I was to find the right kind." She drapes herself over his chest and puts her head against his shoulder, as she had on the day the Curse broke and he holds her close against him. Tomorrow they'd worry about Faith. Tonight he just wanted to lay here, hold his wife, and wait to see if sleep would come for him after all.


	17. Florentine Glass

**Expectations: Florentine Glass**

Faith supposes she shouldn't be surprised that her father had ruined her life. He was good at that, she thinks bitterly. She has never met Elsa but she's heard the story. About how the girl had come to Rumplestiltskin for help gaining control over her formidable magical abilities. About how her father had instead trapped the poor thing in an urn for hundreds of years. He hadn't known that Mr. Jones and Emma had accidentally released her until Elsa showed up at his front door shortly after his marriage to Belle and greeted him with a slap across the face and a tirade that drew out the entire town to watch. It was a good thing, all had agreed, that the girl wasn't vindictive or Belle might have spent a part of her honeymoon trying to thaw her new husband out with a hair-dryer.

Then there was what he'd done to her mother, pretty much blackmailing her into becoming his slave. Oh sure, they didn't phrase it like that. Their 'deal' all those years ago. Her mother wasn't even upset about it, which Faith has never understood. If someone had dangled the lives of everyone she loved over her head and forced her into scrubbing floors to protect them, she definitely could not see this as something she would be willing to forgive any time soon. She definitely did not think she would respond to the situation by marrying that someone. She had once earned a night in her room by asking if her mother had Stockholm Syndrome.

Then there was her poor, doomed big brother Baelfire. She supposes after what happened to him she's been lucky so far. Papa was willing to tear everyone's lives apart to try and correct his mistake. It's not a big surprise that most of the people in town don't want to be anywhere near him. She also knows about one of the worst things he did, and why Liam's father doesn't like him. She's not supposed to know about it: not many people do. She only knows because she's good at sneaking around and listening, and she overheard Mr. Jones talking to his wife about it once. She had been ten, and gone home shaking that day, refusing to believe her Papa was capable of such a thing. It was one of those things she tried hard not to think about, and when she did she tried to remind herself that he was different now. Better. Her mother made him better, he said that all the time…

Vivienne sticks her head into the bedroom. "Mum says you need to come eat breakfast. Now." Viv looks gleeful at not being the one in the proverbial doghouse at the moment.

Faith stomps out to the table, which is already set up with platters of meat and potatoes and fruit and cheese. "Good morning, Starshine." Rumple greets her, and she glares at him in return before flopping down in her chair, grabbing a plate, and loading it with cheese and potatoes.

They pretend she isn't there, carrying on conversations around her about their plans for the day, including a cathedral tour. Faith continues to stare at her plate, barely tasting her food. She wonders what Joey thinks of her now, and feels her eyes well up. He was beautiful and tall (unlike SOME men she knew) and wonderfully polite and funny, and had the sweetest accent, and now he probably hated her and thought she was just a dishonest child.

"Faith, go get dressed." Belle finally says. "We have to meet the tour in an hour."

"So meet them. I'm staying here." Faith mutters.

"No, you're not. We're all going." Belle is firm. "You can sulk your way through all of them if need be."

"Papa didn't really want to go either." Vivienne explains. "Mum's making him."

Belle seems to consider. "Faith, if you want to spend the day with your Papa instead that would be fine. Then you could both get out of going." She winks at her husband. "Your father doesn't have the same fascination with old churches that I do."

"I don't want to go and I don't want to be with _him_ either!" Faith growls. The horrible thing pops into her head, and she pauses a moment before wondering if she should use it. Her hurt and anger override her love for him in that moment. "And you should be careful, Mum. If he gets mad he'll kill you just like he did his other wife."

There is silence at the table, and Faith sees dawning horror on the faces of her siblings, and realizes for the first time that she may have known but they had not. They only knew that Bae's mother had died, but not the circumstances. The moment the words are out of her mouth she regrets them, because instead of shock and anger, her father looks almost ready to cry.

Belle throws down her napkin and stands up. Before Faith can react Belle has her by the arm and is dragging her out of her seat into the bedroom. Belle is stronger than she looks, and shoves Faith in before closing the door behind her.

"I've never struck you, Faith." Belle whispers softly. "Not even when you were little. Your father abhors the idea of spanking so you never even got that. But right now, young lady, I'm very tempted to knock you into next week. And I don't like feeling like this. How _dare_ you?"

"I'm not the one who killed someone, Mother!"

"Yes, he did kill her. It was a very long time ago, and he was a very different man than he is today. I happen to know that is one of his greatest regrets. He's the first to admit he's done a lot of things he isn't proud of, terrible things. But that horrible man that he was, that living monster, had the courage to change for the better. Just like your close friend Regina. Who, by the way, murdered _her _husband in his bed and killed her own father to cast the Curse. Not to mention she slaughtered an entire village when they wouldn't tell her where Snow White was. That's just the tip of the iceberg."

"So it's okay that he did bad things, because she did?"

"I'm saying that you're willing to accept that Regina has changed." Belle is exasperated. "Why can't you accept that your father has too?"

That ghost of a memory again. She tries so hard to make it clear up, but again it fades.

"You and your father have always been so close." Belle goes on. "And he loves you so much. He cried when he found out I was pregnant with you. He got rid of my salad dressing because he was so afraid it might harm you. I'll never forget the look on his face when he held you for the first time. I know you're angry about last night, but he was just trying to protect you. The fact is you did break the rules, and you lied. If things had gone further between you and that boy he could have ended up going to jail for it."

"Please, Mum. I'm not going to do…that…with anyone!"

"It's easy enough to get caught up in a moment." Belle chews her lip. "Where I grew up, women saved themselves for marriage. It was honed into us from birth. But when your father took me away, and I realized I was in love with him, all that went out the window. If he had come to my room, even as he was back then, I wouldn't have sent him away. When we were reunited, after the Curse broke, I didn't."

"I really don't need to hear this, Mum."

"Yes, I think you do." Belle sis down on the unmade bed and takes Faith's hands in her own. "I'm trying to tell you that emotions can easily override common sense. And that as long as you are young, it is his job and my job to protect you, even from yourself. If that means you hate us for it, then that's the price we'll have to pay." Her voice hardens. "There are a lot of people back home who love to throw his past up in his face every chance they get. He doesn't need it from us too. We're his family. He tries to protect us, but the truth is that he needs us to protect him as well."

There is a knock on the door and then Rumple enters before either of them can reply. He shuts the door again and silently walks over to Faith, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Do you really believe…" his voice cracks. "That I could ever, for any reason, harm your mother?"

"No." Faith admits softly.

"Have I ever given you or your brothers or your sister any reason to be afraid of me?" His eyes bore into hers.

"No, Papa."

He swallows hard. "Do you hate me?"

"No." Something shifts within her and suddenly she finds herself in his arms and against his chest, sobbing as he strokes her back. She is aware of her mother joining them, holding them tightly."I don't hate you, Papa. I don't. I promise I don't."

He pulls back and kisses her in the middle of her forehead. "Then we'll say no more about it. Now come on. I have a sudden desire to look at cathedrals."

/

After Belle had dragged Faith off, Rumple found himself facing the shocked looks on the faces of his children and Liam. Taking a deep breath and stealing his nerves, he told them the story as quickly and succinctly as he could.

"So that's what the fight was about!" Liam looked thrilled to finally have an answer.

"That's what the fight was about." Rumple confirmed. "I'm not going to apologize for it or excuse it. What's done is done. It was a long time ago, and I was a very different man. I wish I could go back and change it, but I can't. I can only try and be better going forward, the same as anyone else."

He is relieved that the younger children and Liam treat him no differently after hearing the story of Milah's death. Strange child that he is, Liam appears to be even more fond of Haylan's father than he was before.

The cathedrals impress him more than he expected them to, and he finds himself examining the architecture and design of the stained glass and admiring the workmanship that went into it. No magic built these structures, just common human hands. He runs his hand over a rough wall, enjoying the feel against his palm.

"When we first brought you home from the hospital." He hears Belle saying to Faith a little way ahead of him. "Your Papa stood in the doorway of the house and let the sunlight come through the glass and paint the colors all over you. It was beautiful." Faith glances back at him and he sees a plea for forgiveness in her eyes and he smiles to assure her that he isn't angry.

Andrew and the younger boys are off to the side whispering about something, and he sees Vivienne staring longingly at a portrait on the wall of a lovely black-haired woman. "I wish I could have lived here back then." The girl sighs.

"I don't think you would have liked it here much around the time that was painted." Rumple joins her. "That was right before the Bonfire of the Vanities. I'm surprised it wasn't destroyed."

"The what of the what?"

"The Bonfire of the Vanities. A dark time in this city's history. Everything that could possibly induce vanity was destroyed. Books, cosmetics, paintings, clothing. You, my dear, would have hated it. You would have had to wear drab clothing all the time and not do anything with your hair because you would have been punished for vanity." He winks at her, and she grins and takes his hand.

"Papa? Will you buy me something before we leave? There's a guy outside selling little stained glass replicas of the windows here. It's so pretty…"

"And very fragile. The most beautiful things in the world tend to be the most fragile. With the exception of your Mum. And our girls. Yes, I'll buy you the glass." He promises with a sigh. "I'll buy you the whole cathedral if you want it."

Faith has moved away from her mother to look at one of the towering windows, and at that moment light streams through it and covers her in blocks of color, as it did when she was an infant, small and sweet in his arms. She raises up her head, seeming to drink it in, and he feels a sense of disbelief that he had any part or hand in making this child. He walks over and stands next to her, letting the colored light flow over him as well. He has pulled Vivienne over with him and she moves into the light too. Neither Rumple nor his daughters notice that Belle has pulled out her phone and is taking pictures of them. The moment is as fragile as the glass Vivienne wants her father to buy for her, and Belle means to preserve it as much as she can.

She isn't sure where Andrew has wandered off to, but she feels Liam tug at her hand. "Belle, come on. You gotta see this!" He pulls her after him. "You won't believe it." She sees that he is pulling her toward a small sculpture of an angel. Haylan is already there, looking a little embarrassed.

"Look at it!" Liam points. "Tell me what you see."

Belle sucks in her breath. The angel is male, with long curly hair falling about his shoulders, and delicate features. There is a distant, thoughtful look in his eyes as he gazes at something in the distance.

"Oh, Haylan." She breathes. "It's _you_! He looks just like you."

"Does not." Haylan mutters, staring at the floor. "It's just a statue."

Rumple and the girls have wandered over to see what's going on. "Remarkable." Rumple circles the angel and studies it. "The resemblance really is uncanny."

"So is there a devil one somewhere for Viv?" Andrew asks, and his sister glares at him.

He wants this statue, Rumple decides. He realizes the cathedral is probably not going to be willing to sell it to him no matter what he offers. If he had his magic he would simply replace it with an exact copy and send the original to the shop…he looks over at Faith and motions with his head for her to join him in a back alcove.

"So you want me to help you steal a priceless work of art." Faith raises an eyebrow as Rumple outlines his plan.

"Pretty much. Yes."

"And you know Mum will kill both of us if she finds out."

"Probably." He doesn't sound worried. "Can you do it?"

"Of _course_ I can do it." The girl sounds insulted. "You really want this thing, don't you?"

"Everyone else is taking souvenirs." Rumple shrugs. "You know I like to collect interesting things."

"Mum is never going to believe you if she finds it and you try and tell her it's some replica you ordered."

"I'll tell her the truth. She'll yell at me a bit, try and shame me into giving it back, I'll refuse, she'll yell at me a bit more, we'll make up, and that will be that. She never stays upset with me long."

He glances up to see Belle giving him a suspicious look, and plants a big smile on his face and waves at her.

"Papa's planning on stealing the statue, isn't he?" At Belle's side, Andrew sounds resigned.

"Probably." Belle sighs. "He's like a damn ferret. Everything that catches his eye he has to take home. That's why our attic and basement are filled with junk. I'd tell him not to but it won't do a bit of good. It's my fate to be the wife of an international art thief, apparently. We don't really set the best example for you, do we? He takes what he likes and I…enable him."

"At least our family is interesting." Andrew grins. "And we have a great art collection!"

Rumple is pleased that Faith has agreed to help him switch out the angel statue. He'll keep it for a while. Keep it hidden, keep it safe. Then if, or when, Liam weds his son he'll present it to the boy as a wedding gift. He suspects such a thing will mean much more to Liam than would a new toaster.

They stay so long in the cathedral that they miss the tour as it leaves and have to take taxis back to their hotel. In the back seat, Haylan dozes off leaning against the window, and Rumple watches the street lights play across the boy's features. Liam watches it as well. He reaches out and with a gentle hand pushes some of the curls off of Haylan's cheek.

"Liam?"

"Hmmm?"

"Enjoy this time, lad. It's fragile and it goes by very quickly. Childhood, I mean."

Liam is silent for a moment. "It really is okay with you, right? That I love him?"

"It is more than okay with me. And thank you for loving him. All I've ever wanted for my children, and for you, is that they be happy, and if at all possible find someone to love them. Liam, if and when the day comes when you marry Haylan, then I will be very proud to shake your hand and call you 'son'."

Liam blinks quickly. "Good. Cause I am gonna marry him someday, and you're going to be a cool father-in-law to have."

For a moment all is right with the world.


	18. Camp Sterling

**Expectations: Camp Sterling**

It's Liam who brings Camp Sterling to the attention of his parents and to the Gold family. It would have been difficult to miss because as soon as he printed off the information from their website the boy was distributing copies to everyone. "They have horseback riding! And cook-outs! And contests. And they go canoeing and hiking and…you just have to let me go!"

Of course when Emma and Killian had caved and signed Liam up for the two week sleep-over camp, he immediately started campaigning for Haylan to go too. This led to Andrew announcing that he too wanted to attend the camp. To Rumple and Belle's surprise, Vivienne also expressed an interest. To their even greater surprise, Faith declared she was old enough to volunteer as a councilor and thought it sounded like fun.

"Wait…"Belle wants to be clear. "We can get rid of all of them? For two entire weeks?"

"Appears that way." Rumple is grinning. "I realize we just got home, but how would you like to go away with me, just the two of us?"

She loops her arms around his neck and pulls him closer, as always loving just the way he feels, and smells, and the look in his eyes. "Where did you have in mind?"

"An adult-only resort in Aruba that I've had my eye on for a bit." He leans over and his lips brush against her ear. "We could make it a second honeymoon…" He chuckles as she melts against him.

"Probably closer to our 5th but who's counting?" She mutters. "Shall we go tell them to start packing?"

"It can wait a while."

/

Belle is having second thoughts as she stands near her children and Liam in the crowded parking lot, thick with the smell of diesel fumes and sweat and sun-screen and excited high-pitched chatter. Andrew is certainly old enough and this might be good for Faith, but Viv and Haylan are only nine. Surely they're too young for this, to be away from home without either of their parents for two entire weeks.

At that moment Haylan turns and looks up at her, and her usually reserved and staid little boy is animated and his eyes shining with excitement. "They have a science club there, Mum!"

She looks around for Vivienne and notices her daughter is already in the middle of a gaggle of other girls, all of them laughing about something or other. Andrew is reading one of the pamphlets laid out on a folding table. Faith had left for the camp several days earlier for councilor orientation: she'd called once to say that the camp was beautiful, but nothing since.

"Is it silly to think he's too young for this?" Emma approaches her. "I mean, I think of all the stuff Henry went through around the same age and I know Liam will be alright but…"

"But it's still hard." Belle agrees with a nod. Liam and Haylan have wandered off to look around the parking lot, and she tries to keep her son in sight. "I'm not used to being away from them."

"It's just…" Emma bites her lip. "I missed so much time with Henry. I don't want to miss a minute with Liam. Killian keeps telling me it will be good for him, and he'll have Haylan so I know the kid won't be lonely. I'd still rather stuff him in the car and haul ass out of here."

"Rumple thinks the best way for me to handle it is to be distracted. We're going to a resort in Aruba until the kids get back. Sort of another honeymoon."

"God, Belle, that sounds like heaven." Emma sighs.

"Come along, then." Belle urges. "There's time enough to book extra reservations."

"No, we couldn't do that. You said yourself you're going on another honeymoon." Emma shakes her head.

"We've had more honeymoons than I can count. Come on. You could use a vacation and it'll be fun. At least I'll know someone else there."

Emma suddenly laughs. "You do realize we'd be expecting Killian and Gold to travel together and not kill each other in the process."

"We'll just tell them we expect them to act like the bloody adults they are. You're going, Emma. Come on. Say you're going."

"Alright!" Emma laughs. "If I can talk Killian into it, it sounds like a blast."

Belle supposes that it would be rather rude to ask Emma to leave her husband at home. She isn't any more thrilled about traveling with the man than Rumple will be. Even after all these years she'd rather be as far away from him as possible. She tries to force herself to be polite because this is that man that, most likely, will someday be her son's father-in-law. The boys don't need their respective families sniping at each other. Perhaps, she thinks, this will get them all a chance to learn how to get along better.

_And perhaps space aliens were going to land and take everyone on a tour of Pluto._

It's finally time to load the children up onto the buses and she and Rumple distribute hugs, kisses, and commands to behave themselves. She notices the rather pained look on his face watching the twins and Andrew board the bus and she squeezes his hand. "They'll be fine, my love. It's practice for when they go off to college."

"Who says I'm going to allow that?" He gives her a sideways look and half a smile.

"Do you really want them flipping burgers at Granny's for a living?"

"If it keeps them in town, yes!"

She hugs him. "You love me, right?"

"How can you even ask me that?" He pulls back, giving her a perplexed look, and then understanding sets in. "What did you do, Sweetheart?" His tone is wary.

"I told Emma about us going to Aruba, and she thought the idea sounded great and um…she and Killian are going to be flying out with us. Surprise!"

She's glad the children are all gone by now because the string of obscenities coming out of her husband would make a trucker blush.

"It's just a plane ride there and a plane ride back. It's a big resort. We'll probably never even see them." She tries to sooth him. "I don't like Hook either but I couldn't just invite Emma. It would be rude."

"Rude?" Rumple gives her a look that says she's clearly lost her mind. "Belle, the man shot you, and you're worried about hurting his feelings?"

"No, I'm worried about hurting Emma's! She hears the same snide little comments and gets the same pitying looks that I do!" Belle sees him flinch and her tone softens. "I love you. More than I ever dreamed I could love anyone. You are my husband and you are also the best friend I have ever had. And people are never going to understand that because they are never going to look at you and see what I see, and that is their loss. And that is exactly how Emma feels about Hook. Like she always has to defend her husband and her love for him. I don't want to add to that."

Rumple sighs and reaches out to run his hand down her face. "Fine. We'll let the bloody pirate fly with us. Maybe he'll only be able to afford coach. Or to ride in the wheel well. I have a suitcase in the shop that he'd probably fit inside. I'd be willing to offer his wife a fair price."

"Liar. You'd give it to her for free if she promised to make him fly inside of it. Come on. You're taking me out to lunch. Then we're going home." She pressed up against him. "And enjoying the fact that we won't be interrupted by anyone."

"You're just trying to distract me from being annoyed about our traveling companions." He snorted. "For the record, it's working. But I get to pick where we eat…"

/

Andrew is actually pretty fond of his baby brother. Haylan can be a pain sometimes, but for the most part the kid is okay. He doesn't pester Andrew nearly as much as Vivienne does, and he has a lot of common sense for a little guy. So seeing Haylan close to tears as he gazes up at the camp councilor doesn't sit right with the older boy at all.

"But…we're best friends!" Haylan is pleading. Next to him, Liam looks totally pissed off.

"I'm sorry, those are the rules." The woman is using an "I'm really trying to be patient" tone. "There are three groups: the 7's and 8's, the 9's and 10's, and the 11's and 12's. You share a cabin with someone from your age group. We don't put the older campers in with the younger ones. It's one of our rules."

"Your rules…" Liam glares at her. "Are bloody stupid!"

"Mr. Jones, do you want to get demerits on your first day here?" The woman is quickly losing her patience with the boys.

"Look, people pick on Haylan because he's quiet." Liam sighs. "They don't understand him. I have to be there to make sure he doesn't get messed with. I've been looking out for him his entire life."

"Well, this will give you both a chance to make new friends." The councilor (the button on her chest said "Councilor Amy") sounds falsely cheerful. "And we have a zero tolerance policy for bullying so if Haylan has any issues he can always come to one of us."

"It's okay, Liam." Haylan speaks up softly now. "I don't want you to get in trouble. I'll see you later."

Liam looks torn. He gives Amy one last glare for good measure, and then gives Haylan a fierce hug. "You let me know if you need me." He whispers. "Come on, Andrew. I guess we're roomies."

"See you around, Haylan." Andrew claps his little brother on the shoulder. "Be careful and have fun."

Haylan watches his brother and Liam walk toward their cabin, feeling like a lead weight is in his stomach. He and Liam had just naturally assumed they'd be cabin-mates. He swallows hard as he follows Amy (whom he already dislikes) toward the cabins with the big "9's and 10's" signs up everywhere. He cranes his neck trying to spot Faith. His big sister might be able to get him out of this, but she's nowhere to be seen.

"Is Faith here?" He asks Amy. "Faith Gold? She's my sister."

"Faith has been assigned to the 7's and 8's. But you'll see her at dinner. And don't worry: you'll make all kinds of friends here." She still sounds forced, to Haylan's ears. He's good at picking up when someone doesn't like him, and he realizes that for whatever reason Amy does not like him at all. "Friends your own age." She continues brightly.

The interior of the cabin is dim and it takes Haylan's eyes a moment to adjust. Three other boys are already there, a big blond kid with a buzz cut, a Japanese kid in a Coca Cola T-shirt, and a smaller boy with a mop of unruly red hair. "This is Haylan Gold. He's your 4th. Camp meeting in 10 minutes in the corral so get settled and come down." Amy seems relieved as she shuts the door behind her. Haylan bites his lip and heads to an empty lower bunk and puts down his duffle bag.

"Hey, Hay." The Japanese kid grins at him. "I'm Kevin. That's Curtis…" He points at the blond guy, who snorts. "And that's Jake. His last name is Silver. So we now have Silver and Gold!" He points at the red-head. "They're 10's. I'm a 9 so I guess you are too. So what clubs have you signed up for?" He sits down uninvited on the bed next to Haylan.

"Umm…" Haylan tries to find his voice. "Science club. And the nature one."

"Awesome!" Jake chimes in. "I'm in the science one too. We can be partners. Did you get your kit yet for it? There's a microscope and slides and everything in there."

"I'm in the nature one." Curtis volunteers. "I think it's mostly just hiking and looking at birds and stuff but I like that kind of thing. I go out hiking and rock-climbing with my Mom and Dad all the time."

"I'm signed up for photography." Kevin rolls his eyes as Jake snickers, and the gesture reminds Haylan (with a pang) of his mother. "Yeah, yeah, go ahead and laugh: the Japanese guy with a camera." But Kevin does not look offended.

"One of the councilors is Japanese." Curtis is grinning. "He came up to Kevin and started chattering away."

"My grandparents were born in Japan but both my Mom and Dad were born here." Kevin giggles. "I speak about as much Japanese as I do Cocker Spaniel. I just looked at him and said 'Sushi'?"

Haylan laughs, and it surprises him. He expected to be greeted with whispers and suspicion and sideways glances, or to hear comments about his long hair, or asked if he was lost and looking for the girls cabins. He could like these boys, he thinks. He wishes Liam were here because he'd like them too.

"They wouldn't let me bunk with my best friend." Haylan finds himself saying. "Cause he's an 11."

"They're jerks about that." Curtis nods. "I have a twin brother: not identical but still my twin. This is our third year here and they still won't let us share a cabin."

"You're a twin?" Haylan is intrigued. "I have a twin sister that's here." He pauses and adds thoughtfully. "Although I wouldn't want to share a cabin with her. Bad enough sharing a planet." The other boys crack up laughing and Kevin gives him a friendly tap on the shoulder. "Hear you there, man. I have a little sister and if I could mail her to my grandparents in Osaka I would!"

"My twin is pretty cool." Curtis shrugs. "Todd's a little wacky but he's mine. And we've had him over 30 days so I guess it's too late to return him. He's in the science club too so you'll see a lot of him. And if you could, be a bro and stop him from eating anything dangerous. I'm serious: we've had to pump his stomach twice in the last year: they sent a shrink to ask me if I thought Todd was suicidal. I said "Naw, he's not trying to kill himself: he's just an idiot."

Haylan laughs again. "We should probably get to that meeting."

"Oh yes, the meeting." Jake speaks through his nose. "And I forgot my TUXEDO! Oh BOTHER!" The three other boys collapse into giggles.

It's going to be okay, Haylan decides. I can live with guys like these. I hope Liam is with cool people too.

/

Liam wonders how many demerits he could get for burning down his cabin with two of his bunkmates still inside. He would of course spare Andrew, and only because he'd probably get arrested for murder and have to hire Mr. Gold as a lawyer to get him out of it. Mr. Gold liked him a lot, but he probably wouldn't take the case if Andrew was one of the people turned into a smoked sausage.

He doesn't mind bunking with Andrew. They're not close friends or anything but they get along okay. Andrew has been a decent brother to Haylan, and Liam respects him for that.

Their other two bunkmates are Dustin and Nate (Liam privately renames them Dust and Gnat since those are two things that annoy him). They are both 12's and are freakishly obsessed with football. Liam doesn't mind sitting down and watching a game (his parents throw the best Superbowl Party in town) but his interest is casual at best. Dust and Gnat live and breathe football and that's all they want to talk about. Andrew takes to them like a pirate to water, but once they find out that Liam does not share their enthusiasm the older boys both completely dismiss him from thought.

The sunlight hurts his eyes as he heads to the corral for the meeting, walking far enough behind his bunkmates so he doesn't have to hear their animated conservation about who will end up on the injured list first next season. He tries to look around for Haylan, but there are too many other kids milling around. He feels swallowed up and overwhelmed, and he suddenly wishes that he were back home. In his own backyard digging for fossils with Haylan, and knowing that his parents were right on the other side of the door if needed them. He remembers something his mother told him "You don't realize you have a home until you just miss it." She says that Haylan's older brother, Henry's father, told her that once a long time ago. He guesses that Storybrooke must be his home then because he misses it so badly he almost wants to cry.

Suddenly he hears a familiar laugh and turns around. There's Haylan,_ his_ Haylan, walking casually with three other boys. They are all giggling about something and Haylan is grinning and looks calm and in no way upset or harassed. One of the boys, Japanese or Chinese or Korean or something, gives Haylan a pretend punch in the arm and Haylan returns it. His long auburn curls are tangled from the wind. Liam feels like he has been punched for real. In the stomach.

His bunkmates are Neanderthals. They won't let him bunk with Haylan. And Haylan, apparently, has immediately made new friends and doesn't need him.

_I never should have come here! I want to go home…_


	19. Crowded Inns

**Expectations: Crowded Inns**

There is an old saw about crowded inns leading to strange bedfellows.

Rumple can't vouch for that personally. In his adult life prior to becoming the Dark One, he had never had any reason to stay at an inn, nor the money to actually do so even if he had been inclined. As a young child he stayed at a few with Malcolm when his father had managed to sneak them in through a window to avoid paying, but they'd never shared with anyone else. After becoming the Dark One...well, he has some regrets now at never getting to see the look on some poor traveler's face when a harried innkeeper forced them to bunk with the imp. However, he had his own home and had never needed to sleep at a public house so the occasion never arose for that particular amusement.

He had slept in some very fine hotels after the Curse was broken, but the only bedfellow he had to share space with there was his wife, which he certainly didn't object to. He once teased her that he might have stayed in quite a few inns back home if she'd come as an amenity with the room. Even her ample charms had their limits, however. When she suggested to him that they change their reservations at the resort to a double-suite and share with Hook and Emma, he had (to his embarrassment now) thrown what could only be considered a temper tantrum.

"I won't share a suite with him! I'll stay home first! You can go to Aruba without me!"

"Gods, you're worse than Vivienne!" Belle throws her hands up in the air. "I'm not asking you to sleep in the same damn bedroom as they are! It's just cheaper to…"

"We do not lack money!" That he is sure of, and he is very offended by the idea. At this point he has enough to easily buy Aruba and a bunch of smaller isles to go with it. He has a brief but wonderful idea of buying the pirate his very own island and leaving him there to rot.

"I didn't say we did! It was just an idea! Fine, forget it. It's not worth all this fuss. I'm glad the children aren't here to witness their father acting more like 3 than 300!"

He stalks off, muttering about his children learning that some things were important to fight for just on general principle, and even though he gets his own way he spends the rest of the day sulking about her unreasonable attitude.

Although the Jones family doesn't have the unlimited wealth of the Golds, they're comfortable enough. When Killian learns that Rumple is flying _his _wife first-class, he insists on purchasing first-class tickets for Emma and himself, and by coincidence right across the aisle from the Golds. Rumple, who deeply dislikes flying anyway, wonders what other joys the universe has in store for him. Fate has been a gracious mistress over the last few years, but she seems perturbed with him right now and he isn't sure why.

_You know why_, his inner voice whispers. _It's payback for what you did to your own daughter, wiping her memories of the dagger. _

_I did it for her, he argues back silently. And her siblings, and her mother. What good can come of our family being destroyed? I'd do it again if needed._

If Fate wants to punish him by making him be near the pirate, he supposes he'll just have to live with it. When Emma suggests they all ride to the airport together in Gold's Cadillac, he resists the urge to turn her into a hedgehog and reluctantly agrees. Henry is fond of his mother, after all. And he's fairly sure that Belle would be put out of temper by it. She's touchy that way.

"How old is this car now?" Rumple winces as Hook bounces down on the rear passenger seat. "Your gas mileage has to be terrible, Mate. You should consider replacin' it. Wouldn't set you back too much to get a much nicer one."

"If my car doesn't suit you, Pirate, you are welcome to either walk or ride in the trunk." Rumple forces the words through gritted teeth.

"Easy, it was just a suggestion. Didn't realize you were so attached to it." Hook leans back against the seat. "It's comfortable, though. Lot of leg room. Does it have a name?" Rumple starts the car and it lurches forward once before he sets it on the road that will lead to out of town.

"Of course it doesn't have a name! It's a car! It doesn't need a name!" Rumple glares at his unwanted passenger in the rearview mirror. He can see Emma biting her lip next to Hook, looking like she's trying not to laugh, and next to Rumple, Belle sighs.

"Oh, you've named it and you know it!" Hook presses. "No one would keep a car this long without givin' it a name, for one thing. And for another, I know how you are with names. So fess up, Mate. What's her name?"

"Fine. Her name is Agnes." Rumple takes a corner too fast and Hook is thrown against the car door. "It was the name of one of the crones who raised me. Satisfied?" Although Agnes is nowhere near her, he sees his elderly neighbor Mrs. Price jump back on the sidewalk in alarm, clutching a grocery bag up against her sagging bosom. Rumple gives into the urge to tap the horn at her and give her a friendly wave.

"Only that poor old soul probably wasn't held together by magic." Belle speaks up. "How many spells have you cast on poor Agnes now to keep her running for this long?"

"I've told you before, Belle, that no one in town would even have any parts to fit her. I have to repair her by magic at this point." He takes another corner, but this time Hook is ready for him and braces himself.

"Or you could just, I don't know, get another car?" His wife suggests sweetly.

"Oh, so now we're just going to toss something in the bin because it's old?" Rumple snaps. "How long as Emma had that yellow bug of hers?"

"Hey, leave me and Bessie out of this." Emma holds up her hands. "I'm on your side, Gold. If you love your car, keep it and drive it no matter what anyone else thinks." She shakes her head. "I don't think I ever told you…I can't believe I've never told you, in all this time…I met Neal in that car."

Rumple swallows hard, staring at the road ahead. "Tell me now. Please." Belle reaches over and squeezes his leg in comfort.

"He broke into it to sleep. I broke into it to steal. I didn't even realize he was in there until he woke up and started talking to me. Scared the hell out of me, too." Her smile at the memory is bittersweet. "We went everywhere in Bessie after that. We had this one con where I'd pretend to be pregnant and go into a store, and then start yelling that I was in labor. While everyone's attention was on me, Neal would be stealing everything he could get his hands on."

Hook reaches over and rubs her shoulder and she gives him a grateful smile. "It was a long time ago, but sometimes when I'm in that car, it's like I can feel him there too watching over me. I'll never get rid of it. Even when it's just rust on a frame it'll still be parked in my driveway."

"Would you consider…" Rumple begins thoughtfully, and Emma shakes her head. "No, sorry, not selling it to you. It's _my_ piece of him." He gives her a look of disappointed understanding in the mirror and a small nod. He won't push the issue.

"I suppose Agnes has some good memories for you too." Hook cracks his neck.

"Oh, a few. I highly suspect we conceived the twins in that backseat." Rumple throws out lightly.

"Rumple!"

"What? We probably did. The timing was right…" He grins to himself as he watches Hook look around himself gingerly. "Please tell me the car has been cleaned since then."

"I could tell you that spiders tapdance, but that wouldn't make it true." The town sign is looming ahead of them.

"I think I may opt for the trunk after all. Pull over here." Hook instructs.

"Enough. The car has been cleaned." Belle promises him. "Many times, actually." She looks away and blushes slightly.

Hook wrinkles his nose. "You have a huge house, you know."

"We also have four nosy children." Rumple explains as if it should be common sense. "We're sitting ducks in the bedroom. They never think to look in the car."

"Mrs. Price did." Belle mutters now, looking somewhat sheepish.

"Mrs. Price is far too interested in what goes on in our home." Her husband retorts. "What she saw served the old bat right. It's probably the most excitement she's had since Mr. Price drank my potion and vanished over the line into parts unknown. Speaking of which…" The car roars over the boundary line, and Belle braces herself for the half-painful tingle that always goes through her when the barrier is breeched. She never likes that part: too many unpleasant memories. She tries not to think about the man who caused them being only a few feet behind her.

There is also the fear that the potion Rumple created will wear off, that one day she'll go over the line and she'll be gone, leaving only Lacey behind, and the thought terrifies her.

She doesn't want Lacey anywhere near her children, doesn't even want to think of what kind of mother she'd be, even if she was willing. She's more afraid of what may happen to her husband. Rumple's motivations before where Lacey was concerned were, on the surface, pure. He needed Lacey to fall in love with him so that he could kiss her and break the curse and get Belle back. Maybe he even believed that. But she remembers the gleam in his eyes, the excitement as he gave into his darker nature over and over for Lacey's enjoyment. She thinks that they're sort of like those angels and devils that sit on people's shoulders in the old cartoons that always make her children giggle. Rumple has toed the line for a long time now but she knows (and she knows he knows) that it wouldn't take all that much to send him spiraling back down that hole. He doesn't just love her, he needs her. She doesn't care how unhealthy women's magazines may consider that. It's always been the nature of her relationship, and she suspects it always will be.

"Alright, Sweetheart?" He glances over at her, concerned by the pensive look on her face.

"Fine. Just…woolgathering, I suppose."

"As someone who has done that, it's not all it's cracked up to be." He grins at her and she reaches over and squeezes his hand. "I always assumed it was just shearing them."

"Oh, no, nothing that easy. The sheep get caught on brambles and briars as they travel along. Woolgathering is going out and picking the wool off of the thistles: sometimes there is quite a bit of it and when you're that poor every hair needs to be accounted for. But it's horrible, tedious work that makes your fingers bleed." He raises her hand and kisses it. "It would tear this lovely skin of yours to pieces."

Emma thinks she's among the privileged few in town who are allowed to see Gold's human side. He guards it well, even after all these years, only raising the portcullis for those he cares about. She has seen his kindness, however, and his gentleness. With Neal. With Henry. With his wife and children. With her Liam. Liam is not Neal's the way Henry is. Gold has no biological ties to her youngest son, who also happens to be the son of a man he loathes. Yet he's always treated Liam like a member of his own family, and she thinks Gold may actually love the kid. He certainly stepped in to protect him when that son of a bitch Lyle… She swallows hard. She tries not to think about that day, but she still has nightmares, dreams that Gold didn't arrive in time. Dreams of her little boy shattered and broken, dead or dead inside. Gold may not be a man that it's wise to owe a debt to, but she owes him more than she could pay off in a dozen lifetimes for what he did for Liam that day. He probably saved her life as well because she isn't sure if she would have been able to go on afterward.

"I hope the kids are okay at camp." She says now. "And that Liam hasn't destroyed the place yet."

"Relax, Love. They would have called us. He's probably havin' the time of his life right now." Hook tries to assure her. "Probably runnin' the place by now, our lad."

He misses his son, even if it is only for a few weeks. Hook thinks his brother, Liam's namesake, would be quite proud of his young nephew. The boy is brilliant and funny, as agile as a cat, and as sweet as treacle if he wants to be. He is a smaller copy of his father, and if vanity allows such sentiment, extremely handsome. A son anyone would be pleased to father. He would have been pleased to father eight more of him and a score of beautiful daughters as well, but Emma had held firm to just having the one. She had Henry, and she had Liam, and her family was complete. She bluntly told her husband that if he wanted more, he would need to figure out a way to carry them himself. That had led to a very strange and uncomfortable conversation with the Crocodile, who nearly laughed himself sick once he realized Hook was dead serious. "No…" He managed to gasp out. "There's no spell that can do…that! I can cast one to make you look like a woman, a glamour, and I can even make it appear 9 months gone if that pleases you, but I cannot impregnate you!"

Belle had happened to come along at just that moment and hear the comment. The confused and somewhat horrified look she gave Rumple just made him laugh all that much harder as he tried to explain. Hook had left with his tail between his legs and a rather red face. Of course Belle just had to get back some of her own by tattling to Emma, who was still not letting him live it down.

"Haylan will keep him in line." Emma was saying now. "He's good for him, I think. He calms him down a bit. Liam goes a little wild when he's not around."

"Haylan is too calm." Belle glances back at the other mother. "Liam wakes him up a bit. It's good for both of them, I think."

"Emma and I…" Hook bites his lip, wanting to speak his mind but not wanting to set Rumple off if the old bastard takes offense to his opinion. "We think that, not now of course, but when the lads are older…"

"That we're to become in-laws?" Rumple asks dryly from the front seat.

"Yeah. I mean, I'm fine with that. Haylan's a great lad, the best, and all I've ever wanted for Liam was that he be happy…"

Rumple laughs a little then. "Relax, Pirate. I know my son, and yours. Anyone with eyes can see where it's headed. I'm glad for it. One less child I have to worry about. I just need to figure out a way to get my Faith to get over her revulsion where your wife's brother is concerned."

"Poor Neal." Emma shakes her head sadly. "That kid has been lovesick for years. I think he'd do just about anything to get her attention. Mom and Dad keep telling him to just be patient. I think he's at the point where he's going to find a dragon or something to slay in your front yard."

"If he crushes my violets he'll answer to me." Belle mutters. "And I've said before, don't force it. She'll just fight all the harder if she thinks you're forcing her into it. I speak as someone who was forced into an engagement."

"Which I took care of." Rumple smirks.

"I mean it, Mister. If we ever get back there I want him completely returned to normal."

"Yes, Dear."

"And…um…where is he that he isn't normal?" Emma hates herself but she has to ask.

"My husband amused himself by turning him into a rose when Gaston showed up at the door to rescue me." Belle only sounds mildly annoyed, which tells Emma quite a bit about her feelings for this "Gaston". "I didn't find out until a few years ago why he just vanished without a trace."

Something about the name clicks in Emma's head then. "Oh my god, when his father showed up here and grabbed Andrew…you did snatch his kid!" Emma gasps. "You told me you didn't know anything about it!"

"No, I told you I didn't kill him." Rumple returns promptly. "And I didn't."

"You have to listen as much to what he doesn't say as what he does." Belle's tone indicates that Emma should know this by now. "As for Gaston, supposedly he's perfectly preserved as that rose, sitting in a dusty vase on the table back home." Belle explains. "For all I know he's happy about it: he always was concerned with how pretty he looked."

Rumple snickers, looking completely unrepentant.

So far so good, he thinks. They haven't killed each other yet. He wants this trip to go well for Belle's sake. Every day she amazes him in how she handles the children, handles him (and he admits to himself that he's worse than a child most of the time), and how willing she always is to put herself out for everyone she cares about and total strangers as well. He wants her to be able to relax on their vacation, put herself first for a change, and he knows that will be easier for her if she isn't always worried that he's going set Emma's husband on fire.

He can survive this. He can get through it. For her, he'll endure.

To a point, anyway.


	20. Security

**Expectations: Security**

Rumple has never forgotten the hassle he received the first time he flew so he thinks he should be more sympathetic to someone else having difficulties. He probably would be, if that someone wasn't the damn pirate.

Until they reached the airport, Rumple hadn't given much thought to the fact that for all his time in this world, Killian Jones has never been on an airplane before. He and Emma have left town, but always for car trips. Another man might have had the common sense to be to be nervous about it (Rumple doesn't think it's something he'll ever enjoy) but the other man seems excited at a chance to try the experience for himself. There's no trouble at the initial check-in, and Rumple even finds himself sharing a sympathetic glance with Hook at all of the luggage their respective wives have brought along.

"I told her it would be easier to pack the whole bloody house and bring that." Hook whispers out of the side of his mouth. "Told her 'You don't all those clothes, Luv. Not like I'm plannin' on letting you be dressed much.'" Rumple coughs into his hand to keep from laughing.

Four children have blessed Belle with very sharp hearing. "For your information, gentlemen, half of this bloody stuff is yours. You're so proud of yourselves for cramming everything into one bag, and then we get to wherever and it turns out you've only brought a pair of underpants and a toothbrush! We have to pack what you need because you won't!"

A group of middle-aged women who are standing in line at the ticket counter begin applauding, along with Emma, and Belle gives them a gracious bow.

_You're going to pay for that later_, Rumple's look tells her.

_Promise?_ Her look replies, and he coughs again.

"At least…"Hook finally manages to reply "we get passin' marks for proper dental hygiene."

"And wearing underpants." Rumple adds.

It's only in the security line that things get…well, interesting.

Rumple and Belle go through first with no issues, and Emma follows behind. Hook is next. He looks at the sign and the basket, and then gives a "what can you do?" shrug and empties his pockets into it. On top of his keys and loose change, he takes off his hook and carefully places it inside, giving the agent his most charming smile.

"Excuse me, sir." The woman stops him. "You'll have to check this. You can't take this on the plane."

"Beg pardon, Luv?"

"I said you cannot take this hook on the plane. You'll have to check it with your luggage."

"Why the bloody hell not? It's my prosthetic. In case you haven't noticed…" He holds up his stump. "I promise you, if you're worried about me scaring grannies and babes in arms, this seems to excite them a lot more than the ruddy hook does."

"Sir, nothing that can be used as a weapon is allowed onboard the plane." Rumple, watching this, is delighted to see the agent waving a security guard over. "You can check it or you can leave, but you aren't getting on the airplane wearing that."

Hook is becoming very upset. "Oh, lovely place you have here, picking on cripples! Do you make those grannies I mentioned check their wheelchairs? Or war veterans check their artificial legs and limp in on one? What about the blind? Afraid they'll beat someone over the head with their canes?"

"Sir." The security guard has Hook by the arm now. "You'll need to calm down and come with me, please."

"Thank you, officer." Rumple calls out politely. "I was just thinking he looks extremely untrustworthy. I was afraid to have my wife near him. I suggest you give him a very thorough search. Everywhere."

It's worth the small amount of pain as Belle stomps on his foot.

"Oh, don't listen to him!" Hook yells. "He's the bastard that cut my hand off in the first place! Let go of me!"

Hook looks back in horror at Emma as the guard starts leading him away. Emma looks torn between letting everything just play out and spousal loyalty. She finally starts hurrying after her husband, shooting Rumple a black look. He gives her a friendly smile in return. "Do hope everything works out for you, Mrs. Jones."

"I hope you're proud of yourself." Belle hisses at Rumple as they make their way toward their terminal.

"Quite a bit. Yes. And I'm not the one who tried to bring a dangerous weapon onboard an aircraft. I had no control over that part. And look me in the eye, Sweetheart, and tell me that a part of you didn't enjoy it."

She mutters something and stares at the wall, trying hard to hide a smile.

"I knew it." Rumple looks smug. "You loved seeing them drag him away as much as I did."

"Maybe a bit…but Emma's my friend…"

"And as such, I was very sincere when I wished her good luck." He sits down in a plastic chair and pulls his wife down into the one next to him, and puts their carryon bag into an empty seat. "Now enough about them. What do you want to do first in Aruba?"

She decides to be honest. "You."

He smothers a laugh and leans over to give her a lingering kiss. "Sounds like a nice start to me."

It's almost time to board the plane when they spot Emma and a hookless Hook making their way toward the terminal. Emma looks like she's trying very hard not to laugh, and Hook's clothing is in a disarray.

"Oh Gods, they did strip-search him!" Belle whispers, and this time Rumple cannot stop himself doubling over in laughter, gaining strange looks from the other passengers. As the Jones' approach them, Rumple wipes the tears of mirth from his eyes and gives them a friendly smile. "Everything alright, then?"

"I'm goin' to their website and I'm complainin'!" Hook is incensed. "This is how they treat their payin' customers? Their disabled payin' customers? I'm lettin' every news outlet know about it! This airline'll be broke in two months when I'm done with them! I'll sue! That's what people do here when they're wronged, isn't it? Sue? People can sue for anything they like! I'll ask for millions in damages! And emotional trauma! I'll get Dr. Hopper to say I'm extremely traumatized! I was violated!"

"Did they happen to find your head when they were rooting around in there?" Rumple asks politely. He slides his foot to the side before Belle can step on it again.

"You…you just shut up, Crocodile! I don't want to hear a thing out of your mouth!" Hook turns back to Emma. "And they better not lose my hook, either. I told them that it better be waitin' for me in Aruba!"

"They're going to send it." Emma is trying to sooth him. "They're just trying to be careful. There are rules, and it's my fault for not realizing your hook was going to be an issue. I should have thought of that." She hugs him, and that seems to mollify him a bit.

Belle takes the window seat on the plane because it's easier for Rumple to pretend he is elsewhere when he isn't looking at the clouds from above. Emma takes the aisle seat in her row because Hook has pleaded for the window one. Rumple is glad to have the woman between the two of them: at least he doesn't have to spend the next few hours any closer to the pirate than he needs to be.

He leans back in his seat at the plane takes off, closing his eyes, trying to imagine that he's at home, or in his shop, or anywhere but trapped in a too-small metal tube that will soon be far too far off the ground. Without his magic, he is virtually helpless if anything goes wrong. Unable to save himself. Unable to save Belle…

He feels her take his hand and put her fingers through his own, rubbing her thumb over the back of his palm, and his heart swells with love. No one in his life has ever understood him as well as she does. Has ever accepted his weakness and loved him in spite of it. She's the only one who knows all the fears that still lurk inside of him and eat away at him. That when you strip away his defenses: his magic, his prickly attitude, his sarcasm, what remains is the weak and cowardly spinner.

He muses maybe part of the reason he hates being around the pirate, besides the obvious, is that Hook is familiar with that cringing little man, has met him and mocked him. That Hook suspects the truth even if he can't prove it, that everything else is simply a façade for that spinner to hide behind. It's fine for Belle to know, but he doesn't trust that truth to anyone else.

He reclines his seat, not carrying a whit what the person sitting behind him might think (he paid a fortune for this seat and he'll use it as he sees fit). He thinks perhaps he'll take a nap, get this over with faster. The seats are comfortable and he can hear the engines of the plane roaring, mixed in with the chatter of conversation and the chimes of people summoning the flight attendants for this or that.

"I love you." Belle says suddenly, and he opens his eyes and reaches up to put his other hand on top of their joined ones. "Just thought you might need to hear that right now."

He wants this vacation to be over, even thought it was his idea. He wants to be back in Storybrooke, wants his children home from camp and clattering through the house like a group of unruly ponies. He wants Faith to argue with him about the length of her skirts, Andrew to pepper him with law-related questions, to surprise Vivienne with a new pair of shoes or supplies for her sewing kit. To scold Haylan and Liam for leaving muddy, bare footprints all over the kitchen floor. His 'real' life is better tonic for him than getaway could ever be.

_I hope the children are at least having a good time._

/

Of course, Vivienne thinks sourly, we'd get stuck with her.

The other two girls in her bunk, Sasha and Destiny, are great. Destiny has long, very blonde hair Vivienne would die for, and Sasha is tall and slender, with light brown skin and long and loose black curls. They both come from well-off families and dress to show it. They took to Viv immediately and she thinks the three of them might end up being life-long friends.

Then there is Vicky. Like Destiny she's blond, but her hair is shorter and looks as if it was cut with a weed-whacker. She's not really fat but she's chubby, and her ears are so big that Destiny has started calling her Mickey (much to the delight of Viv and Sasha). Vicky reminds Vivienne of Haylan in that the girl seldom speaks, but while Vivienne can concede her twin is smart, she thinks Vicky is probably dumb as a dish of dog food.

Her clothes are all faded and worn-out, and Sasha has expressed the opinion that they're probably second hand. Her sneakers were probably white at some point but they're now gray and the laces are coming apart.

"I think she got lost." Sasha whispered, loud enough for Vicky to hear them. "Someone tell her this is camp, not a homeless shelter." Vicky ignores them and continues to stare at her book (some kind of fantasy novel, Viv can see) but she sees the other girl blink rapidly and can tell she's trying hard not to cry.

Well, if she doesn't want to get teased she shouldn't look like that, Vivienne thinks. What does she think is going to happen if she comes in here looking like a hobo? How did her parents even afford to send her here, anyway? The camp wasn't cheap.

"So Vicky…" Destiny jumps down off her bunk and sits down next to the other girl. Her voice is mockingly friendly. "How did you hear about Camp Sterling?"

Vicky bites her lip. "I won a contest. At my school. For an essay. The winner got to go to camp for free."

"Oh, an essay? What was it about?" Destiny asks, lacing her voice with excitement.

Vicky raises her head and looks the other girl in the eye. "Bullying." She then looks right at Vivienne. "And mob mentality." She returns to her book.

For a moment Vivienne can almost hear her mother's voice in her head. "I never fit into that world, even if I was born into it. And believe me, the other girls, they never let me forget it. No matter where I went, I was always the odd one. I wouldn't change it, though."

"Why not?" Vivienne had asked her, confused.

"Because it made me a better person, I think. Because I was judged, I became careful about judging others. I learned to be more forgiving of flaws than they were, hopefully more compassionate. And I stayed true to who I was. I didn't pretend to be someone I wasn't just to fit in better. It let me see beneath the mask your Papa likes to wear. It led to you being born. So no, I wouldn't change it."

"Come on, let's go to the commissary." Vivienne jumped up, making sure Destiny and Sasha knew she was only addressing them. "We'll get candy bars. And I'll treat."

She wanted to get away from Vicky, from her big ears and her quiet tolerance and…no, that was stupid. She didn't have any dignity. How could she? Look at her!

They walk out together into the hot sunlight, and Destiny suddenly giggles. "Your brother is cute. Your twin. He has such beautiful hair, and those eyes…"

Vivienne almost replies that her brother didn't like girls and probably never would, but something stops her. She remembers the look in Haylan's eyes when she told him he was queer for Liam. That look that made her feel like she was two inches tall and utter rubbish.

The same look Vicky had given her a few minutes ago.

She loves her new friends, but she is overwhelmed with a sudden and unexpected feeling that she needs to protect Haylan from them. "Yeah, all the girls at school go on about his curls all the time. They all love him." She rolls her eyes. "He doesn't like girls yet, but Mum says that'll change when we're older."

They eat their candy bars while sitting under a tree, licking the melted chocolate off their fingers. "I want to go swimming." Sasha declares. "We've got time before Clubs. Let's go get changed." She stands between Destiny and Vivienne and links her arms with both of them. They're all three in Design Club, working on camp T-shirts at the moment, and Vivienne is pleased that her bunkmates have raved over her ideas so far.

"Hey, what's your brother doing with Mickey Mouse?" Sasha stops and points.

Vivienne wrinkles her nose and looks up, thinking she'll see Haylan, but instead she sees Andrew sitting on a bench next to Vicky, and they're talking about something. He's pointing to a picture on the cover of her fantasy novel, and she's nodding happily.

"Oh, Andrew's probably read that one. He reads everything he can get his hands on." Vivienne sighs. "Our Mum runs the local library."

"What does your Dad do?" Sasha asks.

"He's a lawyer. And he has a pawn shop he runs as a hobby." Vivienne doesn't mention that the lawyer bit is the real hobby.

"I saw your Dad when your folks dropped you off. He's old." Destiny crinkles up her face. "Your Mom looks young. How'd she end up married to an old man?"

Vivienne spins the story together in her head faster than her father can spin gold. "A long time ago some nasty people were threatening my Mum and my grandfather, and trying to hurt them."

"You mean like the mob?" Sasha asks. She looks excited.

"Yeah. Like the mob." Vivienne continues. "Anyway, my Dad had a lot of…power. And money. And so my grandfather asked him to help them. And he agreed, but in return my Mum had to go and work for him and be kind of his assistant. And they fell in love, so here I am." She thinks for a moment and adds "Mum was actually engaged to someone else when she met my Dad, a younger guy, but she dumped him for my Dad."

"Yeah, cause you said your Dad has money." Destiny giggles.

"My Mum's family had money too. A lot of money. Just not as much. She didn't marry him to get rich: she was already rich. She married him because she loves him."

"Right. Just like the last three women my Dad married all loved him too." Destiny is smirking. "Come on. Let's hit the pool already!"

Vivienne gives one last look over at Andrew and Vicky, who are smiling at each other and ignoring everything around them as they discuss the book. Then she follows behind her friends.


	21. The Sister

**Expectations: The Sister**

"_You're my Fire, Faith. I knew that the moment you were born. Your brother Bae, he was Water, and so is Andrew. Haylan is Earth, and Vivienne is Air. There are no coincidences: I've always believed that everything happens for a reason, even if we don't always understand what that reason is. I believe it was meant to be, each of you a different element. "_

"_But why, Papa?" She doesn't really understand. "What's that for?"_

"_I don't know, my love. Perhaps I never will find out. Perhaps that's a mystery for you and your siblings to solve. All I can tell you is this: the elements of the world exist in a balance, and disasters happen when that balance is disturbed. Fire steams the water and sends it into the air. It rains back down and dampens the Earth and then flows back into streams for the sun's fire to steam again. It's beautiful, really. Perfection. Perhaps it means that you and your brothers and your sister will need to learn to work together in such a way."_

_She thinks for a moment, and then asks "But Papa, what are you then?"_

"_There are two more elements, my dear, and those are very rare. Mine is Darkness. Don't mistake that for evil, now. There's nothing evil about the Dark. It exists to balance out the day, and it's just as necessary."_

"_What is Mummy?"_

_He kisses her on the top of her head and smiles. "Your mother is the rarest of all elements. She's Light. Pure Light. She radiates it, just as you burn with yours. And so you see our family represents them all. Now it's time to sleep, my little burning ember."_

Faith had not expected to be homesick at the camp. She had looked forward to finally, finally getting away, away from their well-meaning but annoying intrusions into her life, away from the monotony of Storybrooke and the sameness of the days there. Sure, she was going to have to spend her days running around after little kids and organizing games, but as the elder sister of three she thought she could handle it.

They've assigned her to oversee two cabins for the youngest girls at the camp, the seven and eight year olds, and they are adorable. They are small enough that they view Faith as an adult, and they are awed by her magic tricks. If they had been older, she knows they would have dismissed the vanishing coins and changing cards as just slight-of-hand, but they are still young enough to believe it is real magic. Which it is, but that is beside the point, she thinks. Her first night at the camp, Faith painted everyone's nails and made 8 little friends for life right on the spot.

It makes her wonder idly if she'll ever have her own kids. She asked Emma once why she never had any more babies after Liam, and Emma had given her the kind of honest answer that Faith appreciated her for.

"Because I know myself, I guess. I love my kids, Faith. I'd do anything for them, but that doesn't mean breathing them in and out every day. I'm not cut out for that. I think…being able to have time to focus on myself makes me a better Mom to the kids I do have. Henry doesn't need me as much anymore but Liam does, and I can give him what he needs and me what I need and make everyone happy. I respect your mother at lot, Faith, and I admire what she does, but it's not something I could ever do."

Besides her family, Faith finds that she misses Emma too, and Regina, Uncle Leroy, and Aunt Ruby, and all of the other people she loves in Storybrooke. They're all kind of a huge extended family, connected by their secret origin. She always wonders how the world would react if they were found out, and somehow the thought makes me angry. They'd hurt them, she thinks. They'd destroy Storybrooke, destroy her peaceful life there, tear that big and wonderful family apart.

_I won't allow it. I won't. I'll do whatever it takes to protect us if it ever comes to that. My father and Regina can do it now but they're not going to live forever. Well, my father could I guess, but he's choosing not to. So it'll be on Haylan and I someday._

The immortality that came as an option with Rumple's powers had followed him to this world. She remembered him telling her that it had brought up an interesting question for him when he'd married her mother. The one thing he was sure of, absolutely and positively sure of, was that he did not want his life to continue hundreds of years after Belle was gone.

"So I offered her a choice." He explained to Faith the day she had asked. "I could stop her aging too, and we would be immortal together, but I warned her that came with a very high price: she would stay the same while her friends and possibly her children aged and died. I was tired of immortality, Faith, but I would have embraced it for her. The other choice was that I remove my own and we age naturally from that point on. That was the option I expected her to choose, but she pointed out to me that as my body was older than her own, I would likely pass away a long time before she did, and she didn't want to live without me either. So we came up with a compromise. I would let her catch up with me. She'd age until she reached a point where she felt we were equivalent and then we'd age together from then on. We'd never be able to get away with that anywhere else, but in Storybrooke no one will ever bat an eye."

Someday, Faith knows, she'll have to offer the same choice to the man she loves, whomever that may be. She isn't sure she wants to live forever, or at least a few hundred years, but it might be nice to get an extra 50 or so. It was more than most people got, and if she stayed in Storybrooke no one would care. She realizes with some surprise that most of her future plans involve staying in Storybrooke. She loves to travel and plans to do it as long as she is alive, but she thinks now that when she comes home, it's going to be there.

It's her free time before dinner and she walks through the woods surrounding the camp grounds, enjoying listening to the birds and watching the light filter through the leaves and into the mulchy ground below her sneakers. The swarms of tiny insects around her face annoy her and she casts a minor spell to repel them, almost without thinking. Her magic is strong, and getting stronger every day. Papa has told her more than once that she would one day outstrip what he could do. She finds she has mixed feelings about that. Pride, of course, but a little bit of sadness as well, because Papa is always supposed to be bigger and stronger and more powerful. She always feels safe with him. It's an odd and unsettling feeling to realize that she ever gets into a situation where she can't help herself, he won't be able to help her either.

She has good hearing and always has, so she detects another sound over the natural noises of the environment. Choking sobs and sniffles, as if someone's heart is breaking. She follows the sounds to the base of a huge tree, and to her surprise she sees Liam Jones sitting against it, his head buried in his arms and his skinny shoulders trembling.

She likes Liam, likes how devoted he's always been to her little brother, and likes him for himself. He's a fun kid to be around most of the time, and she still wishes Emma and Hook had an older version of him. Well, Emma has Henry, of course, but Henry is her _nephew _so that really doesn't count.

Faith looks around for Haylan because if Liam is here and this upset, her little brother can't be far away. But no, it's only the two of them.

"Liam?" Faith crouches down next to him. "Hey, Liam. What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

The boy looks up and shakes his head. "No…yes…but…here. In here." He thumps his chest once.

"What happened?" She sits down fully and puts her arm around him. "We've been friends for a long time now, right? You know you can talk to me." She feels far older than fifteen in that moment.

Liam sniffs and uses one fist to scrub at his eyes roughly. His denim shorts and red T-shirt are grubby as usual. His face is so red that it makes his blue-grey eyes stand out in contrast. He really is a beautiful child, she thinks. He'll be a handsome man someday. Haylan is lucky…

The little boy takes a deep breath. "They wouldn't let Haylan and I have a cabin together, cause I'm older than he is. And the guys in my cabin are idiots and only care about football. And Haylan is best friends with all the guys in his cabin and hangs out with them all the time and it's not fair! He's my friend! We were supposed to have fun at camp together! I hardly see him at all and I miss him and I'm mad at him and I just want to go home!"

"Oh, Liam." Faith hugs him hard. "It's okay. I promise. You know how much Haylan loves you, right?"

"I thought he did." Liam sniffs again.

"He does. I promise he does. You're probably the most special person in his life. But you know how he is at home. He doesn't really have any friends but you because people think he's weird. And that's not good for him. You know it's not good for him. My Papa once told me that it was really hard for him that Mum has so many friends, because he wanted her all to himself. But he knew that wasn't fair. He said…different people add different things to our lives, but all the ingredients in the potion are important."

"But I'm not in the potion at all here!" Liam argues. "Just those jerks from his bunk."

"Have you talked to him about this?"

"A little hard when I don't see him." Liam sounds testy.

"Come on." Faith ruffles his hair. "Up. We're going to take care of this right now. Can't have my almost-brother this upset."

"Almost brother?" He manages a weak grin.

"My 'I Can't Believe It's Not Brother'?"

He giggles and then hugs her. "Thanks, Faith. You're a pretty good councilor."

"Today…" She pulls him to his feet. "I'm a sister."

/

Faith leaves Liam standing behind one of the cabins with an order to "Stay put." She then heads over to where Haylan is playing horse-shoes with his bunk-mates. She notices in passing that he is appalling at it. He throws another one, and she can't resist using her magic to make it swerve in mid-air, fly back toward the pole, and wrap around it.

"He…hit it…" Kevin sounds awed. "Way to go, Haylan!"

"How the hell was that even POSSIBLE?" Jake looks bewildered. "It wasn't anywhere even close."

Haylan looks just as baffled as everyone else until he feels Faith's hand on his shoulder.

"Excuse me, guys. I need to borrow him for a few minutes." She doesn't give her brother a chance to respond before she's hauling him away with her.

"Faith, what's going on? I was getting better! I got it on the pole that time."

"No, Stinker, I got it on the pole. I couldn't help myself." She gives him a smirk that reminds him of their Papa. "But you need to be somewhere else right now." She circles the cabin and sees Liam still standing there waiting for her.

"Liam?" Haylan immediately notices the other boy's red and blotchy face. "Liam, what's wrong? Did you get hurt? What happened?" Horse-shoes are completely forgotten.

"Like you even care!" Liam looks at the ground and mutters. Haylan looks stunned.

"Liam, that's not going to solve anything. You need to tell Haylan what you told me. Go on." She urges and pushes Liam toward her brother a bit.

"You never want to be around me anymore!" Liam blurts out. "You're always with those other guys, and sometimes I don't even see you until dinner, and then you just want to talk about all the stuff you did with your _new_ friends! I feel like you just wanted me around until you found someone better and now you don't need me anymore." His eyes fill with tears once again.

Haylan is shaking his head, curls bouncing. "Why didn't you say anything? I thought you'd like not having to look out for me all the time, and you'd be able to be around guys your own age instead of a little kid. I was happy that I was able to give you a break."

"A break? I don't want a break. I want my friend!" Liam puts his hand on Haylan's arm. "And I know you have other friends and…that's okay, I guess. But I want to do stuff with you, like we talked about before we came here. So just…have some time for me too."

"Sometimes…" Haylan reaches over and takes Liam's hand in his own. "I feel like there are these rooms in my heart. And all my family is in one of them. And in another one I have my friends. I don't have a lot of friends so I can't waste anyone who wants to be my friend. They're kind of rare." He gives Liam a rueful smile. "But there's another room, right in the middle, and that's your room. And you're in there all by yourself. And no one else is ever going to be in that room, not ever. No matter how many people I cram into the friend's room, it won't affect you because you're different. You're more than just my best friend. You're everything that's happened to me up until now, and everything in the future that's ever going to happen to me." His eyes are wet now as well. "I love you, and we belong to each other."

Faith fought hard against her own tears. He's nine, she thought proudly. And he already understands more than most of the adults I've met.

Liam throws his arms around Haylan and hugs him so tightly she isn't sure how Haylan can even breathe but Haylan is hugging him back just as fiercely.

_I'm am pretty damn good at this councilor thing_, Faith thinks somewhat smugly. _Maybe I should become a marriage councilor. _

She happens to look up and see one of the senior councilors, Amy, standing off to the side watching them. Amy doesn't look touched or moved by the boys' embrace. She looks angry and disgusted. Faith gives her a sweet smile and turns her attention back toward her little brother and Liam.

"I want an ice cream sandwich. You guys want ice cream sandwiches?" She asks. "I think we all need ice cream sandwiches. That is the nice thing about camp, you know? We can have ice cream before dinner without Mum giving us that death-stare."

Haylan giggles and Liam gives him a one armed hug and keeps his arm around Haylan's shoulders as they head for the commissary. Liam thinks that maybe he can survive camp after all. He thinks he could survive anything, really, as long as Haylan is there.

_It's like he said. We belong to each other. Maybe they won't let us bunk together, but let's see them keep us apart otherwise. _

_Let them just try it!_


	22. Waterboy

**Expectations: Waterboy**

Andrew is not without friends in Storybrooke. He thinks he's a fairly easy person to get along with: his mother has drilled into him since birth that there is good in almost everyone, if you care enough to try and find it. He does try: he believes that if he wants to defend the accused for a living someday, he should get in the habit of finding something defensible about them.

He knows, however, that there are people who dislike him and always will, simply for being a Gold.

The kids he goes to school with have never been to the Enchanted Forest (He once asked his grandfather if his Papa turned him into a watering can, would he be an Enchanted Florist? Moe wasn't didn't seem to find that as funny as Papa had…) They only know the stories told to them by their families, and many of them have, using his mother's term, glorified the place. They believe that whatever is wrong with their lives would be fixed there, and so a lot of them hold Andrew's Papa responsible for the fact that they were born in Maine. Sure, Regina cast the curse, but Rumple created it. Andrew thinks that's rather like blaming Ford because someone ran over your granny with a car, but it's how they feel.

They dislike the fact that Rumple could, if he wanted to, shower the town with riches and make everyone young and beautiful forever. He could give them all unlimited wealth. That he doesn't infuriates more than a few of his classmates, especially after their parents have just paid the rent. The fact that Rumple (and now Faith) have healed those on the brink of death and asked nothing in return goes unnoticed in their eyes.

They also refuse to believe that Andrew himself is magically barren and cannot create so much as a glass of water. He's lost count of the number of times he's been begged for some favor or another with "Come on, Gold. I promise I won't tell. Just one spell…"

He tries to keep as much as this as he can from his Papa, because the last thing he wants is Papa marching into the school yelling and threatening, which would only make things far worse. Sometimes the boy wishes desperately that he could have had a chance to know his older brother Baelfire because he thinks they would have been best friends and really understood each other.

He has seen the girl, Vicky, there and about, but usually alone unless forced into a group, and always with her nose jammed in a book. He likes that, that she reads and doesn't care if anyone knows she reads. He is also surprised that to see that she's reading "The Hearthstone Saga" because it's geared toward kids a lot older than Andrew, and she's at least a few years younger than he is.

"Who's your favorite character?" He approaches her one day and sits down. "Mine is Ajax. I like that he makes mistakes. I don't like perfect heroes. They get boring real fast."

She looks surprised. Shocked, would be more accurate, and a little wary as if she's waiting for the punchline and expecting it to be herself.

"Ajax is cool. But I really like Rufus the best, I think. He's funny. I'm just not sure I trust him…I think he's got his own motives…"

"I think that Phillias hired him to spy on Ajax but Rufus is playing them both. I think he may end up choosing Ajax, though…"

"I didn't think anyone else here had ever heard of a book." Vicky looks a little shy. "They have clubs for everything else here, but no book club."

"My mom runs the library where we live." Andrew explains. "We all like books. Except my sister Vivienne, but she's a waste of space anyway."

"She's in my cabin." Vicky makes a face and then looks a bit afraid, remembering she is talking to Viv's brother and he might take offense to anyone outside the family bashing her, but Andrew just laughs. "I am SO sorry." Andrew assures her. "She's always talking about moving to Paris, and we're pooling our allowances to buy her a one-way ticket. I think there was a mix-up at the hospital and somewhere this family of ogres is trying to figure out where this human kid came from."

This time Vicky does laugh and Andrew laughs with her. She's kind of pretty, he thinks, even if she does have big ears. Oh well, people have said that his eyes are too big and that he looks like a frog. He usually responds that it would explain why he likes heading to Granny's for a burger and flies. He happens to like his eyes. They're his father's eyes and his mother says they "add character". "Yeah" he nods in reply. "An anime character."

They talk until dinner, about books, favorite TV shows, people from history, favorite foods, and everything else they can think of, and it's good. Andrew heads to his assigned table smiling, replaying their discussion in his head. It was fun. She was fun, even if she was only nine. She was going to be a really smart lady someday and his mother was always saying the world needed more people who weren't scared of being smart. He thinks Mum would like Vicky, a lot.

He and Vicky meet regularly over the next few days, and he finds himself more and more drawn to the girl. He thinks she may be about the smartest person her age that he's ever known, except maybe for Haylan. It's kind of funny in a way: Liam probably should have been his friend and Vicky should have been Haylan's friend but he thinks his father is right and things work out the way they are supposed to.

After dinner one evening, he heads back outside, hoping to get in a quick game of flag-football with his bunk-mates before lights out, but before he can find them he notices Vivienne headed toward him with her chin out, and he sighs.

"I see you keep talking to Mickey Mouse." Vivienne begins, and Andrew gives her a baffled look. "Are you high? Cause I'm so telling Mum and Papa if you're high, Viv. You know the rules. No LSD until we're 13 and only under adult supervision."

"Vicky." Vivienne grits her teeth. "My bunk-mate."

"_Vicky_ and I had a nice talk. We like a lot of the same stuff. What's it to you, anyway?"

"You know she's poor, right? She's only here because she won some stupid contest at her school."

Andrew bristles. "Yeah, she mentioned that. Papa grew up really poor too, you know."

"Yeah, but he's not now!" She says this as if it explains everything. "And those ears…"

Andrew bites his lip and sighs. "What happened to you, Viv? When you were little, you used to cry over Dumbo and say it wasn't fair that people teased him for his big ears, and now you're picking on someone for having them?" His sister looks uncomfortable. "Not if they're normal." She finally replies. "She's just…weird."

Andrew leans forward and lowers his voice so no one else can hear "Our father is Rumplestiltskin, our grandfather was Peter Pan, Snow White's son has a crush on our big sister, Captain Hook's son has sleep-overs at our house, Little Red Riding Hood flips burgers, and the town shrink used to be a cricket! And you're calling someone _else_ weird? Go away, Vivienne. Go be a hypocrite somewhere else!"

"What does that mean?" Vivienne puts her hands on her hips.

"Well, you might know the word if you ever picked up a book more complicated than 'Is Your Mama a Llama'?"

"Just because I don't like to read doesn't mean I can't!" Vivienne is raising her voice now.

"No, it just means you're an idiot!" Andrew yells back.

"Hey!" They both turn around to see Faith marching over to them. "That's enough, both of you."

"But she…"

"But he…"

"I don't care who started it. I'm finishing it. Separate corners now, or you're both confined to your bunks until lights out." Faith folds her arms over her chest. "Now march!"

"Well handled, Faith." The girl turns around to see Amy standing next to her, watching Andrew and Vivienne stalk away.

"Vivienne can be…difficult." Faith explains. "But Andrew likes to wind her up and doesn't know when to stop."

"I wanted to actually speak with you about your other brother, Haylan."

Faith almost blurts out that unless the older woman means Baelfire, then Haylan is the only other brother she has, but stops herself. "What about him?"

"He's a very handsome little boy." Amy begins. "I'm sure he's been told that."

"Yeah, but it embarrasses him. Haylan is really shy most of the time. But he's been a lot better here: camp is kind of bringing him out of his shell. He usually doesn't want to ever play with anyone except Liam."

"Have they known each other long?" Amy inquires.

"Since Haylan's been alive. We had an older brother who died before we were born: he's Liam's older brother's Dad. So Liam's brother is my Dad's grandson. So our families are connected. It's kind of complicated." _More than you'll ever know, lady._

"But Liam and Haylan aren't related by blood."

"Nope. Not a bit."

"Faith, you're doing a good job here with the children, but you're still very young yourself. Boys your brother's age are very impressionable. They want everyone to like them, and so they're very easy to lead astray. They're also trying to figure out who they are, and sometimes they come to the wrong conclusion. Sometimes on their own, but sometimes prompted by older children or even adults."

"I…have no idea what you're talking about, Amy. Sorry." Faith was confused.

"I'm sure your parents, or Liam's parents, have expressed some concerns about their relationship."

"They think Haylan should have other friends. So they'll be glad he's made some here. But we love Liam and he's really devoted to Haylan. They're cute together."

"They won't always be little boys, Faith. Someday they are going to be grown men and what's cute to you now may not seem as cute later. They're both showing signs of going down a really bad path, and you need to convince your parents to act now before it's too late. It may already be too late for Liam but you can still save Haylan."

"From what exactly?" Faith sputters. "Oh my God…" She rolls her eyes. "Look, Amy, I promise you that no one in our family, or Liam's family, or our entire town, is going to be surprised even a little bit if those two end up married. We'll be more surprised if they _don't_! What they have…it's special. It makes me smile."

"Your family is okay with this?" Amy's voice rose an octave.

"You better believe we are!" Faith retorts proudly. "We're kind of big on True Love where I come from. My Papa says it's the most powerful magic in the world. Powerful enough to overcome anything."

"That's a child's sentiment, Faith. It's not realistic. It's…a fairytale."

Faith bursts out laughing and then shakes her head at Amy's confusion. "Well, we happen to believe in fairytales. Don't you know who my father is?"

The older woman shakes her head.

"Why, he's Rumplestiltskin, of course." Faith winks at her. "Now excuse me, but I have some 8-year-olds to round up for dodge-ball. I like to wear them out before I send them to bed. Have a good night, Amy."

/

The sky is dark gray with clouds, making the green of the trees pop out against it vividly. Under one of them, Andrew and Vicky sit crossed legged and facing each other, and Vicky has her hands propped in her chin, listening transfixed to Andrew's story. He tells better stories than anyone she's ever known in her entire life and she loves to listen to him speak. Today he's telling her what he says is his favorite tale, "The Duke's Daughter".

"But she can't be dead." Vicky interrupts. "The imp does love her. I know he does, or that kiss wouldn't have worked. The Queen has to be lying!"

Andrew grins. "Do you want me to go on or not?"

"Yes, yes, sorry." She settles down again.

"The Queen was lying, in fact. What the imp didn't know was that the Duke's daughter never went home. She went on an adventure instead and afterward decided she was going to come back to the imp and fight for their love. But before she could get to him, the Queen kidnapped her and locked her up in a tower, and put up magic so that she couldn't call on her love to come and save her.

"Then the queen cast an evil curse over the land, making everyone forget who they really were, including the imp. She also made it so that they would never age and every day would be the same. Kind of like Groundhog Day, but a lot more evil. And the Duke's Daughter didn't know who she was either, or why she was locked up. And the curse lasted a very long time, almost 30 years, and during that time she stayed the Queen's prisoner."

"Wow…" Vicky's eyes had grown large. "That makes me mad! To be locked up that long and not even know why?"

"Then one day, the imp got his memories back and he realized that the Queen had cursed everyone, but he still didn't know she had his True Love locked away. He knew the curse was going to be broken soon, though. He was very lonely and very sad, and sometimes he cried when he thought about the Duke's daughter, and he regretted that he sent her away instead of admitting how much he loved her.

"But there was someone else who had their memories too, a man named Jefferson. He had been helping the Queen out, but then she promised him something and changed her mind, and he was very angry.

"He knew that the Queen had the Imp's True Love locked up, and so right before the curse was broken he went and he released her, and he told her to find the imp and that he would protect her. She was very frightened and confused but she left the tower and she went to the imp's house and asked for his help. When the imp saw her he started to cry and he hugged her really tight and he promised her that no one would ever hurt her again.

"Then suddenly the curse was broken and everyone remembered who they were, and that included the Duke's daughter. She remembered that she loved the imp and he was so happy to have her back and alive that he found the courage to say he loved her too. The imp still wanted to do bad things to people because he was an imp, but he knew he would try and be good because it would make the Duke's daughter happy. They got married and had a bunch of kids, and lived happily ever after."

Vicky is digesting the story. "I bet people were mad as hops at that Queen when they got their memories back. I'm surprised the imp let her live!"

"That's a different story, but the Queen eventually felt bad about what she did and became good instead of evil. But yeah, the imp tried to take her out, but the Duke's daughter got mad at him for it and told him he wasn't allowed to kill people. Even people who were scummy."

They were interrupted by the loud clanging of a bell and the councilors yelling for everyone to gather around.

"Tomorrow I'll tell you about the Queen and her story, and how the Savior broke the curse on everyone." Andrew stands up and offers Vicky his hand. Her fingers are small and blunt next to his long and skinny ones.

"I can't wait." Vicky nods excited. "My Mom used to read to me all the time before she got sick. Now I read to her. She's still pretty sick right now but I know she'll get better. My Dad keeps saying she won't but I know he's wrong."

They head off toward where the campers are gathering and separate into their cabin-groups. He looks over at Vicky, and sees one of the councilors walking toward her looking really serious. He says something to Vicky and she follows him, given Andrew one backwards glance as she walks away. Andrew has the strangest urge to run after her, but shakes it off. He's being silly. She probably has a phone call or something. He turns his attention back to the hike announcement, and tries not to worry.

/

"Vivienne!" Andrew jogs up to join his sister, who is sitting with her friends and threading brightly colored beads into strings. "Where's Vicky? I can't find her anywhere."

"She had to leave." Vivienne replies nonchalantly. "She got a call. Her Mom died."

"What?" Andrew is frozen for a moment. "No!"

"What are you so upset about?" One of the other girls gives him a weird look. "Not like you knew her mom or anything."

"Vicky was my friend, that's why. No one should have to lose their Mom! Don't you care at all?"

"Nope. Not really." The blonde girl shrugs. "All I care about is that Mickey Mouse isn't around to weird up the cabin any longer." The other girls, including Vivienne, giggle.

"You're useless, all of you!" Andrew 's feelings are in a whirl. Vicky is gone. He'll never see her again, and she's probably destroyed right now. He would be if anything ever happened to his Mum. He never even got an email address or a phone number for her so he can contact her, and her last name, Davenport, is pretty common. He only knows that she lives somewhere in Portland, Maine. Yeah, that'll narrow it down.

He'll talk to Emma, Andrew thinks suddenly. She's really good at finding people. He's sure she can find Vicky too. Then he can at least send a card or something, let her know that at least someone cares about her.

_I do care, Victoria Davenport. I'll find you. I promise._


	23. Aruba

**Expectations: Aruba**

On the night of their wedding, lying intertwined after a vigorous romp that threatened to bring the bed down and them with it, Rumple kisses his new bride on the forehead and whispers that he wants to tell her a story.

_The day was crisp and bright, a little too warm for late spring but a perfect day to be outside in the fresh air and sunshine. _

_Rumplestiltskin was in a good mood this afternoon. The pleas of a frantic young kitchen girl had brought him to this small Dukedom. The girl, it seemed, had managed to get herself with child and wasn't sure which of her two lovers (a handsome and well-landed knight and a poor but kind-hearted cook's son) were the babe's sire. He had assumed she'd burst into tears hearing the cook's lad was the responsible party but she was overjoyed. Probably because the boy would actually be willing to marry her, he reasoned, whereas she'd be lucky if the knight ever acknowledged her child as his bastard, let alone offered her his hand. In his pocket was a small ruby pendant. Hardly worth a damn, but it was all the young lady had to offer, and he had been felling generous. _

_He could have used his magic to send himself home, but he wanted a walk in the woods first. He found such things tended to clear his head and allow him to see things around him far more clearly. He and Bae had taken many such walks together in his old life…_

_Just as he thinks this, he hears the high and light voice of a small child singing, and his heart stops. It couldn't be…for a wild moment he allows himself to hope that the world had spat back out what it took from him, but he knows he's only deluding himself. _

_He comes upon a clearing, and sees the little girl. If she's three years old, she's that barely. She sits on a large stone in the middle, and her voice carries out over him:_

"_Wake the rabbits, boxes and bowls_

_Tell the good wolves it's spring time."_

_He chuckles to himself at the mangled lyrics. It's an old song, old enough that he used to sing it to his son in that long-ago life. She got the rabbits right, but the next part was "foxes and voles" and a command to spread the word to the "good wives", not "good wolves". He decides he likes her version better. _

_There are more pressing matters, however, such as what this lass is doing out here in the woods all alone._

_She turns then and sees him and he braces himself for her scream of terror but instead she gives him a sunny smile. She's wearing a white dress that has been charmingly stained by the forest around her, and her eyes are so blue he thinks someday, some man is going to look into them and become lost forever._

"_Hello." She greets him. "What's your name?"_

_He approaches her cautiously and lowers himself down to rest on his own heels. "I'm Rumplestiltskin."_

_She giggles. "That's a silly name."_

"_Oh, I don't know. I suppose yours is just as silly. People are always giving little girls silly names."_

"_No." She shakes her head, and her auburn curls bounce. "I have a nice name. Guess what it is." She urges him._

"_In a moment, Poppet. What are you doing out here all by yourself. It's dangerous."_

_She giggles again, and there's a mischievous glint in her eyes. _

_He's suddenly angry, furiously angry, at this child's parents, whomever they are. What are they thinking to let a child barely out of napkins play alone in the woods! Anything could happen to her!_

_A monster could stumble upon her._

_His thoughts are interrupted by the feeling of her tiny hand stroking the skin on his arm. "You're pretty," she tells him, and he nearly chokes. He holds still while she reaches up to touch his cheek, and he has to fight back the sudden urge to break down and sob. How long since someone caressed him with kindness, someone was this close to him and not shivering in fear? He could not recall. In the face of this child's courage, he saw all of his own demons and fears and felt ashamed._

_He'll keep her, he decides on the spot. Take her back to the Dark Castle with him, raise her as his own. She's small enough that her memories will fade completely in time, and he can remove them if they prove a burden. Perhaps if her careless parents have any more offspring they'll take measures to protect them better._

"_BELLE!" he hears a voice ring out. "BELLE, ANSWER ME, DAUGHTER! WHERE ARE YOU? PLEASE, ANSWER YOUR PAPA!" The man's voice is shaking, and although Rumple cannot see him he knows the sound of tears when he hears them._

_Belle, for it must be her, giggles again and puts a finger to her lips. "Shhh…I'm hiding."_

"_BELLE! OH GODS PLEASE LET ME FIND HER!"_

_Rumple squeezes his eyes shut, feeling his heart break a little, in both sympathy for the frantic father and the ever-present ache of his own loss. He cannot take this child with him. He wants to, but he cannot. _

"_The game is over, my sweet. You've won." Rumple tells the child. "Now you must go with your Papa, because he's very worried. Papas always worry, you know."_

"_I know that." She sounds blasé. "Hello, Papa!" She calls out cheerfully. "Come find me!"_

_Maurice runs into the clearing, panting, tear-stains on his cheeks, and stops cold to see his daughter sitting there calmly next to the Dark One. _

"_Lose something?" Rumple asks._

_Maurice stops and swallows hard. "Please…she's just a baby…please don't hurt her. She slipped away from her nurse…"_

"_He's not gonna hurt me!" Belle rolls her eyes at her father. "He's my friend." She gives him a frown. "I don't like Nurse. She smells."_

"_You've caught me on a good day." Rumple continues pleasantly. "When people are negligent with their pretty things I tend to end up with them." He reaches over and tugs lightly on one of Belle's curls and Maurice swallows hard. "Now today, I'm going to let you have this back, and for no charge at all. Just a friendly warning: if you lose track of her again, don't even bother searching. Go to your Papa, little Belle, there's a good lass. It's been a pleasure meeting you."_

_She turns around and gives him a clumsy courtesy. "Bye, Rumplestiltskin!" Her little lips pronounce his name flawlessly._

_Rumple watches the still-shaken father lead his daughter out of the clearing, and sighs. Ah well, a daughter would only complicate things in his search for his son. He gives one last look in the direction the father took his wayward child, and then uses his magic to send himself home._

Belle lies next to him, stunned and speechless. "That day in my father's war-room. You knew who I was!"

"Yes." He admits softly. "You were still just as fearless as I remembered. I just never expected I'd be the man to become lost in your gaze."

"But it was just a dream…I tried to talk to my Papa about you and he said I was asleep when he found me, and there was no such person. In time the details just faded away. When you appeared in the war-room I knew there was something familiar about you but I didn't realize what." She leans up. "You were going to raise me as your child?"

"That was the idea." Rumple admits. "I'm quite glad your father showed up when he did. All things considered, I'm enjoying being your husband far more than I believe I would have enjoyed being your Papa."

/

He still enjoys being her husband, he thinks now, as he slides out of bed and walks out to the balcony. The glass double-doors are open, letting the early morning ocean breeze into the bedroom of the suite. She's standing near the railing, looking out at the water, a mug of something in her hands. Rumple moves behind her and wraps his arms around her waist. Belle sighs and leans back against him, rubbing the top of her head against his cheek like a cat.

"Are you sure you're okay with me going out with Emma and Hook for a few hours?" She asks him. "I can cancel."

"It's fine, my love." He assures her with a small laugh. "Just as long as they understand that you're a loan and not a gift."

Killian had rented a boat not long after their arrival, and he and Emma are planning to take it out to sea this afternoon. Emma has invited the Golds to go along, and upon seeing the interest in Belle's eyes Rumple urged her to accept.

Rumple can swim, although he isn't especially adept at it and doesn't much care for it. He is perfectly content to stroll along the beach or gaze out at the water, but he has no desire to actually go out upon it. He would, of course, if necessary. His long-ago trip to Neverland to rescue his grandson fell into the necessary category. An afternoon in close contact with the pirate does not.

He is a little ashamed of the underlying fear he is feeling now at the thought of Belle being out there with them. He's had one wife sail off into the sunset with Hook, after all. He tries to tell himself how silly he's being: Belle doesn't even _like_ Hook, and Rumple is fairly certain Emma would have something to say about the matter.

"I've never been on a sailboat." Belle is saying now. "Just out now and then on Leroy's fishing boat back home."

Rumple has never objected to Belle's friendship with Leroy. On the contrary, he finds he doesn't worry about her when she's with the crusty old dwarf. Leroy would protect Belle with his life if it came down to it, and Rumple has never forgotten that it was Leroy who asked for a second potion to be created so that Belle would regain her true memories. If not for him, she might still be Lacey. Rumple does not forget debts owed to him, but nor does he forget the debt he owes others. Leroy is the godfather of all four Gold children, and should the man ever fall upon hard times Rumple would give him whatever he needed to get back on his feet.

The Gold family is lucky to have such a friend.

"Well, at least this time you won't come back smelling like dead flounder" Rumple shrugs, and she lightly digs her elbow into his ribs. "Be nice to me, or I'll throw the pirate overboard and run off with Emma. We'll open a little bed and breakfast somewhere and adopt a dozen cats."

He chuckles and tightens his hold on her. "You know I'd never let that happen. I'd track you to the ends of the Earth before I'd let you go."

"From anyone else, that would sound rather ominous." She teases him.

"You married the Dark One." He reminds her, his lips brushing against her ear. "You were expecting rainbows and lollipops?"

"Oh no, I got exactly what I was expecting." She sighs happily. "And I like that, knowing you'd come find me. Knowing what happened before won't happen again."

"Come on." He urges her, taking a deep breath and sucking in her scent. "Let's go work up an appetite before breakfast."

/

Emma has been sailing before and has some experience with it, but it's Belle's first time. She's clumsy manipulating the huge canvas sails at first, but Hook is a patient teacher. It's easy to tell the man is completely in his element here: there's an air of excitement about him, and in spite of herself she finds it contagious.

They're a long way from land, the beach just a line on the horizon. The air whips around Belle and blows her hair into her face as she and Emma work the ropes that control the sails, and she laughs. "I love this! As soon as we get back home I'm buying a sailboat."

"I'll buy it for you if you can convince the Crocodile to dress up like that skinny bloke in that old TV show." Hook promises. "The one in the red shirt and ridiculous hat."

"Gilligan?" Emma chokes out. "Now that would be a sight to see."

Belle bursts out laughing, imagining the look on Rumple's face if she went to him with such a proposal. "Careful, Hook." She cautions. "He just might call your bluff on that."

Out of the corner of her eye she sees something, and then things seem to happen in slow motion. A jet ski is heading right for their sailboat, and she hears someone scream "Look out!" The young man on the jet ski (who looks to be only a little older than her Faith) tries to swerve but the vehicle crashes into the side of the boat. Emma loses her balance and the sail is ripped out of her hands. It swings around and catches Belle in the chest. She screams as she feels two of her ribs break, and the force of the blow knocks her backwards. There's the pain of the rail against her lower back, and then she's falling over and into the dark water below.

Belle can swim, enjoys it in fact, and she had declined to put on one of the bulky life-vests the rental came with. As the water closes over her head she tries not to panic, but the pain in her chest is overriding everything else, and she thrashes around, trying desperately to hold her breath until she can get her mouth back above the surface. The images of her children flash through her head, and Rumple.

_I won't leave them! I won't!_

Then there is a strong arm around her and she's being pulled upward, and she hears someone yell "I HAVE HER!" As her head breaks the water she takes in greedy gulps of air and allows herself to go limp in the arms of her rescuer. Someone else is reaching over the edge of the boat to grab her, and she's pulled up and over the rail. Instantly she's pulled up flush against a shaking body, hearing her name sobbed over and over. She realizes that it's her husband, but her fuzzy brain doesn't understand how he can be here when they left him on shore. Belle wonders if she's still in the water, drowned, but the pain in her ribs is too intense for that, and Rumple's arms around her are just making it hurt worse.

"Careful." As Belle's mental fog starts to clear she sees Emma kneeling next to her, and a soaking wet Hook at her side. "Gold, let her go. She took the end of the sail right into her ribs and she might have internal injuries."

The vice-grip around Belle loosens and she's being laid out on her back. "How…" she manages. "You weren't here…"

"The protection spell. It told me you were in trouble. But outside of Storybrooke it was just supposed to notify me: I didn't think it was possible it would bring me…" his voice trails off. "That's not important, Sweetheart." He reaches down carefully and runs his hands down her ribs, and she cries out. "Shhh, I'm sorry. I just need to check."

Hook is manipulating the sail to take them back to shore, and she realizes it was the pirate who jumped in after her. "Hook…he got me out."

"He already had you by the time I got here." Rumple explains, and there's an odd timbre to his voice. "I almost lost you…"

She reaches up, wincing at the pain, and wipes a tear from his eye. "Not me. I'm tougher than I look." Belle looks back at Hook. "Thank you, Killian." In all the years they've known each other, Belle has never addressed him as anything but 'Hook' and the significance of her using his given name is not lost on any of them.

"I pay what I owe." Hook is looking at Rumple now. "Liam." Rumple nods once, but inside his head his thoughts are in a jumbled mess. Worry for his wife, frustration that his healing magic doesn't work here, curiosity on how the enchantment brought him to the boat, and a desperate and overwhelming gratitude toward the pirate.

Belle begins to whimper from the pain in her chest, and Rumple slips his arm under her head and strokes her cheek. "We're going to get you to the hospital, Sweetheart. Then I can heal you completely once we're back home."

She gives him a tiny nod and then whispers "I promised forever, remember? Not going back on that now. You're stuck with me."

"I damn well better be."

/

Belle has two broken ribs, one bruised one, and a small laceration on her left lung that thankfully did not perforate it. They've given her large doses of pain medication and she's lying in her clean, white hospital bed, feeling happy and floaty.

"How ya doin', dear?" A nurse, an older woman, approaches the bed. Her white uniform contrasts against her flawless dark brown skin, and she has a friendly and open air about her that reminds Belle of Andrew.

"Great. Ready for a party." Belle giggles. "Have you seen my husband?"

"He's fillin' out some paperwork. He'll be back soon. You got a devoted man there, dear. Been married long?"

"16 years." Belle states proudly, and then giggles again. "Course…it's not all fun and games, you know." She leans forward and whispers "My husband used to be an evil wizard, and sometimes he wants to do things like turn people into snails, and the only reason he doesn't is because he knows I'd be very cross with him."

"Oh, that would be a problem, dear." The nurse nods in sympathy. "Been married 25 myself, and I still can't get my Jacque not to leave his dirty clothes all around our house. I tell him 'Look, I'm not your mother, you lazy old man! Pick up your underpants!'"

Belle is delighted to find a kindred spirit. "My husband wanted to kill the mayor of our town because she kidnapped me, and I made him promise not to, so he summoned up a demon to do it, cause he said that wouldn't count as him killing her if the demon did it."

"Sounds like you have your hands full."

"Oh, I do. We have four children. They're at camp. Two of them can use magic like their father but we only let the older one use it. Her name is Faith. Teenagers are a lot of work. She gets mad a lot, especially when Snow White's son pesters her to go out on a date with him."

The nurse is trying hard not to laugh now. "We have six kids. The boys are easy as makin' pie. The three girls? Should've eaten them at birth!"

This makes Belle shriek with laughter and the nurse waves goodbye to her and slips back out into the hall, nearly running into Mr. Gold.

"How is she?" The worry and fear in his eyes is touching.

"Not bad, not bad. They got her on a lot of pain medicine right now though so she's talkin' pretty crazy. She told me you're an evil wizard."

"You're right, that is crazy talk." Rumple sniffs, looking rather offended. "I haven't used dark magic in ages and she knows it! Excuse me, please." He walks around the nurse and into his wife's room.

The nurse shakes her head and sighs. Full moon. It had to be the full moon.


	24. The Cease Fire

**A/N: I made decision in this chapter that I can only justify as saying a lot of time has passed and sometimes holding on to a grudge, no matter how justified, is more trouble than it's worth. I wasn't sure if I was going to end up using it or not, but I ended up liking how it's worked out in future chapters. It's totally out of character where the show is right now, but I don't see it out of reach eventually.**

**Expectations: The Cease Fire**

Rumple knows what he has to do.

It is something he has promised himself that he would never do, no matter what the circumstances, and over the years he's held firm to that. He remembers Belle (and even Milah) scolding their wounded offspring with "if you keep poking it, it will never heal!" He hasn't wanted that sore place on his heart to heal, ever, so he pokes it on a regular basis to remind himself that it is there.

He's tucked his wife into their bed and used his healing magic to mend her lung and broken ribs. She's sleeping now, looking impossibly tiny (only the size of Viv), and as fragile as a quail eggshell. He strokes her cheek as she sleeps, and her lips curl into a smile, but she does not wake up.

He hates to leave her alone, but he won't be gone long, and this needs to be done now, now before the darker part of him overrides his intentions. "Sleep tight, my love. I'll be back soon." He whispers.

He stops into the pawn shop for just a moment to retrieve the item he needs: not the oldest thing in his vast collection, but something he's had for a long, long while now. As much as he'd like to continue to hold on to it, he knows it's time it went back where it belongs.

/

Video games, Hook decided some years ago, were one of the greatest inventions in this world. He sinks down into his own sofa with a sigh of contentment and boots up the system. He had actually packed it to take to Aruba with him, but Emma had objected. Quite vehemently too, to his recollection.

He misses Liam, his little gaming partner. Together, father and son are an unstoppable team as they shoot zombies, explore dungeons, and build elaborate towns and castles out of colorful blocks. Emma plays herself, but her tastes run more toward games where the objective is to blow up as many things as possible and shoot what she can't blow up. Liam would be more than happy to game with his mother as well as his father, but Emma's games are, with few exceptions, off-limits to the child.

Emma's gone out now to visit her parents and tell them about the trip, and Hook is looking forward to some quiet relaxation. When he first became interested in electronic games, he found that lacking a hand presented a number of difficulties, most controllers being designed for two. A little research on Emma's part had found a company that made custom hardware for the disabled, and the special design of the buttons allows him to manipulate them as quickly as any two-hander could ever hope.

The doorbell rings.

Hook sighs and stands up, putting down his controller with great reluctance. Probably one of Emma's friends looking to catch up, or a friend of Liam's come to see if the boy is back from camp yet. To his surprise he opens it to see a rather uncomfortable looking Crocodile standing there, looking for all the world like he'd rather be anywhere else.

"Everything alright, Mate? Did you get your missus healed up?"

Rumple nods. "She's resting. She'll have some pain for a while but the bones are knitted. I wanted to speak with you a moment."

"Go ahead. You want to come in?"

"No, I won't be here long." Rumple sighs. "The day I came to Liam's aid, I told you then, and I meant it, that I didn't expect anything in return. So what you did for Belle…it means I owe you. I pay my debts too, Pirate. There's only one thing I can give you in return, so take it, and free me of this obligation."

He hands Hook a small cloth bag, and Hook opens the draw-string and peers inside. The dumbfounded look he gives Rumple almost makes the mage burst out laughing.

"You _kept_ my hand?"

"Souvenir." Rumple shrugs. "I've been using it to hold down documents. But I don't need it any longer so I'm returning it."

"Umm…thank you, I suppose." Hook peers into the bag again. "Guess I could always have it mounted and stuffed…put it up over the mantle. Might make a nice conservation piece."

"You could do such a thing. But it might be of more use to you if you decide to wear it instead."

Hook is confused and starts to speak, but there is a tingling, burning feeling on the end of his stump. His hook slips off and falls with a thump to the floor of the porch, and he watches mesmerized as the magic shimmers around the smooth flesh and leaves in its place a perfectly formed flesh-and-bone hand.

The pirate cannot breathe for a moment. He stares at the hand, as if waiting for it to explain itself as to where it's been for so long. He flexes the fingers tentatively, and then brings it to his mouth, biting into the skin on the back. His teeth leave an off-circle of impressions that ache.

"Yes, it's real." Rumple's tone is gruff. "I owe you nothing now." He turns to leave. "And Pirate? If you ever give me cause to regret this, I'll replace my missing paperweight with your head."

"Wait a minute." Killian calls after him. "Emma's out and your wife is nappin'. Ever play Dragon's Thunder?"

Rumple stares at Killian as though the captain has regrown another head instead of a hand."Are you asking me to play video games with you, Pirate?"

"Suppose I am. I'd go easy on you: it takes some skill to do well. Not to brag, but I'm second on the leaderboards."

"Oh, and who is first?" Rumple inquires, and there is an unreadable smirk on his face.

"Some bloke who calls himself 'Absolute Power'…" Killian's voice trails off. "Oh, bloody hell! It's no fair cheatin' with magic, you know!"

Rumple looks highly insulted. "I do not have to cheat."

"Then prove it, Mate. Come on, if you're not scared."

Rumple stalks past him and pushes his way into the house. "Oh, I'm not afraid. But you should be, Pirate."

/

As the sun goes down, Belle becomes more concerned that there is no sign of her husband anywhere. He isn't at the shop, or the diner, and she can't think of any reason he'd go to the cabin. His phone rings straight through to his voicemail: her first two messages expressed her worry. The last one threatened him with several dire consequences if she didn't receive a return call immediately.

She's no sooner left that message when her phone rings. "About bloody time!" She grumbles, and then notices the name on the ID is Emma, not Rumple.

"Hey Belle." Emma gets right to the point. "Sorry to bother you, but could you please come over here and get your husband. Like, right now?"

"What's going on?" Belle asks cautiously. In the background she can hear odd music, and the sound of someone yelling in triumph.

"He's playing video games with Killian, and they're gambling on the outcome! Killian is already down by twenty dollars and an agreement to wash Gold's car. It's not that I'm not really grateful for what Gold came over to do for him, because I am. It's just…"

"What?" Belle is still totally lost. "What did my husband go over there to do?"

"You don't know? Wow, I thought for sure he would have told you about it, if for no other reason than to hear a 'Good boy' outta you. Belle, he put Killian's hand back. He felt like he owed him something for fishing you out of the ocean and that was all he could think of to repay the debt with. So right now for the first time ever I really want to hug him. But I also want to strangle him because I'm exhausted and I'm really hungry and I want to go out and get something to eat, and Killian's told me 'five more minutes' for the last 3 hours!" Emma pauses for breath.

"I'm on my way."

_I have to see this to believe it._

/

"A little help here! I'm in the red, Mate! I need healing!"

"I can't cast the damn spell while the orcs are attacking me! Get rid of them if you want my hel…there. You're healed. Stop whimpering: you're supposed to be a warrior!"

"And you're supposed to have my back! I wouldn't have been poisoned if you weren't so busy trying to loot the bloody treasure chests! They'll still be there after the battle, you know!"

"Complain, complain. Is that all you do? Because I can find another warrior! One grateful for my assistance!"

Belle stands in the Jones' living room, her mouth hanging open, but she can't think of anything at the moment she wants to say. Her husband and Hook…Killian now, she supposes in baffled amazement as she takes in his two solid hands…are engrossed in watching a burly warrior heft a sword as big as himself and swing at an orc, beheading it. Behind him a cloaked character holds up glowing hands and throws a volley of fireballs at several orcs in mismatched armor. "Ha! Smoked pork! My favorite!" Killian cheers. "You'll regret the day you tried to seize control of _this_ tower, Piggies!"

"I'm taking Emma out to dinner." Belle finally speaks up. "Since we're both starving right now."

"Oh, hello Belle." Rumple glances up at her. "How're you feeling?"

"A bit sore still. I was called to come here and collect you."

"Right. We're just not at the point where we can save progress. Should only be a few more minutes."

"Well, as I said, I'm taking Emma out to get something to eat, and we'll be back in a little while."

"Whatever you like, my dear." Rumple's mage has encased a huge orc in a block of ice.

"And then I thought we'd strip naked, cover ourselves in maple syrup, and pleasure each other on top of the table at Granny's." Belle continues. "Then we thought we might burn it down and toast marshmallows over the flames."

"I'm sure you'll have a lovely time."

"Right. Well, come on then Emma. We have a town to scandalize."

"Alright, but you're paying for the syrup." Emma shrugs. "And the marshmallows."

/

They return around 9:30PM to see the men still engrossed in their game, this time traveling across a wide open field. "I got this." Emma assures Belle. She sits down next to her husband and whispers something in his ear. Killian's eyes grow large. "Oh yes, absolutely!" He drops the controller and climbs to his feet, moaning a bit and stretching. Rumple stands up himself a minute later and cracks his neck.

"How much do I owe now?" Killian asks somewhat sheepishly. Rumple waves his hand. "Don't worry about it. Come on, Belle. I think we've opposed on the Jones' hospitality enough."

"WE'VE imposed?" Belle sputters. "You're a real piece of work, Mister. Come on." She takes his hand, and nods her goodbyes to Emma and Killian. When they're outside, she shuts the door behind them.

"Okay, what did she say to him?"

"Oh, she just reminded him that he has two hands now and she'd really like him to put them to good use." Rumple grins. "Sorry for getting so carried away, love. I really did intend to be right back."

Belle shakes her head and laughs, and then pulls him into a searing kiss that leaves him breathless. "If _this_ doesn't make people wake up and realize how much you've changed, nothing will. I am always proud of you, but right now I am very, very proud to be your wife. Take me home, and I'll show you just how proud."

"Ummm…" He pretends to consider. "Are you sure you're not spent after fornicating with Emma and burning down an innocent diner?"

She rubs her head on his chest. "I think I might have something left for my amazing husband."

Rumple looks around and frowns. "You have another husband somewhere?"

"Gods, no! It's all I can do to handle one!" She shudders.

"Well then, please feel free to handle this one as much as you like."

"Oh, I fully intend to."


	25. The Ogres

**Expectations: Ogres**

Belle hadn't realized just how much she's missed her children until Rumple pulls the car into the pick-up area at Camp Sterling and she sees them standing there and waving. Surely they couldn't have aged that much in two weeks, she thinks. Especially Faith. Her oldest daughter has never been overweight, but the softness of her child's body has been tanned and toned and it is a beautiful and poised young woman smiling at her as Rumple parks and hurries to get out to greet them.

"Mum." Faith says simply, and hugs Belle tightly, pulling back when her mother winces. "Mum? Are you okay?"

"Minor mishap. I'll tell you all about it later." She promises, and then moves to embrace her other children as Rumple hugs Faith close. "I've missed you, my sweet girl." She hears him whisper, and her heart melts a little.

"Mom! Dad!" Belle sees Liam rush by her, almost knocking a smaller child to the ground as he flings himself into his father's arms. Killian laughs and although the boy is eleven, he tosses his son high into the air and catches him back. Liam looks confused for a moment, and then looks down at the hands holding him. "Dad! Your hand grew back!" Liam whispers loudly. "How'd you do that?"

"We'll talk about that when we get home." Killian puts his son down so that Emma can greet their boy properly. Emma isn't fond of letting her emotions get away from her, but she runs her hand through Liam's black hair and seems to be drinking in the sight of him. "We missed you, big guy. Did you have fun?"

"At first no…" Liam tries to be honest. "But then, yes. A lot. Can we get McDonalds on the way home? Please." The lack of any major fast-food establishments in Storybrooke is an ongoing disappointment to the child. "And can Haylan ride back with us?"

"How did I know you were going to ask that?" Emma sighs. "Belle, would you mind if we drop off Haylan at your house later? You know they'll both turn into ashes or something if they're apart for long."

Belle is torn and tempted to refuse the offer. She hasn't had her son back five minutes yet. But she sees the pleading in Haylan's eyes and relents. "But I want you home by five, Haylan. Got it?"

"Got it." Haylan agrees. "Oh, this is for you!" He reaches into his pocket and pulls out piece of pale pink quartz. "I found out when we were hiking. I thought you'd like it."

"I love it. Thank you, my love." She bends down and hugs him. "When you get home tonight I want to hear all about what camp was like."

As Haylan takes off after Liam, she is aware of someone sobbing hysterically and sees Vivienne wailing in her father's arms.

"Viv?" Belle asks, hurrying over to her daughter. "What's wrong, Baby?"

"I made friends here!" Vivienne manages.

"I always cry when I make friends." Andrew, who has been quietly watching everything, chimes in, and Belle shoots him a look.

"Destiny…and Sasha…and I'll won't see them again even if I come next year because they'll be elevens and in the elevens and twelves and I'll only be a ten!"

"You aren't even close to being a ten." That was Andrew again.

"Andrew, go wait in the car." Rumple orders him, and Andrew smirks at him before crawling into the backseat of the Cadillac. "Yes, Papa."

Eventually Rumple manages to calm Vivienne down with a promise of frozen yogurt and get her into the car, where she still continues to sniff dramatically." Belle is curious as she sees the looks Andrew keeps giving his sister. Usually he takes a kind of sadistic glee in winding her up, but she would swear there's true malice in his stare now. Andrew isn't just teasing the girl, he's really angry at her for something.

It isn't until that night when Andrew is getting ready for bed that Belle manages to corner him. He looks curious as she closes his bedroom door and sits down.

"What happened between you and Vivienne at camp?" She asks him directly. "Because I know something did."

Andrew chews his lip and looks down at the tan plush of his carpet. "Promise you won't get mad and say I'm tattling?"

"I promise."

Andrew takes a deep breath. "There was this girl at the camp, Vicky . She was in Viv's cabin, and…Mom, they were so mean to her! She won her camp trip and so they teased her about being poor, and having big ears, and being all quiet like Haylan is. But she was really nice, and we like the same kinds of books so we became friends and talked a lot. And I tried to make Vivienne stop being mean to her but she wouldn't. She called her Mickey Mouse because of her ears. Then Vicky was just…gone, and I found out her Mom died and she had to leave. And Mum, they didn't care, the other girls in her bunk. Not even Vivienne cared. She was just glad Vicky wasn't around anymore.

"Oh, Andrew…"

"And I hate her, Mum! I know I'm not supposed to hate anyone, but I really hate Vivienne! She's mean to so many people. I really liked Vicky. She was…sweet. And she was probably so happy when she won a chance to go to camp, and really excited, and then people like Viv and her friends had to try and ruin it for her!"

Belle hugs her son close to her. "Thank you for telling me this, Andrew. I'm so sorry for your friend's loss. Do you have her address so we can send a card?"

"No, but I have her name and what city she lives in. I was thinking Emma might be able to find her."

"You know, I bet she could." Belle smiles and smoothes his hair. Up until last year his pajamas had had cartoon characters and super-heroes on them. The ones he wore now were just smaller versions of his father's. "You're a good person, Andrew. You know that?" She asks him softly. "I am so lucky to have you as my son."

/

"She's not mentally ill, Belle!"

"I didn't say she was. There are a lot of reasons people go into therapy, and sometimes it's to change something about themselves. She's on a bad path here and it's our responsibility to try and put her back on the right one."

Rumple sighs and gives his wife an exasperated look. "Love, children fight. It's what they do. It's completely unrealistic to expect her to like everyone she meets."

"I don't care if she doesn't like them. I don't care if she bloody hates them. What I care about is our daughter making the lives of other children difficult because she doesn't like how they look or how rich they are. Rumple, we both know what that feels like, being different. Girls can be vicious to each other: they're like wolves in a pack and they'll run out the one that just doesn't fit in. And if you don't care about those other children, I know you love Vivienne. People are going to want to be her friend just to avoid being her enemy, and before you tell me how wonderful _that_ sounds, keep in mind that it means she'll never have any true friends. Everyone will be there just because they want something from her."

Belle sits down on the edge of her dresser. It's been a habit of hers since their days in the Dark Castle. She doesn't do it on purpose, but if there 40 chairs in a room, she'll still find a way to sit on the one thing that isn't. It's one of her quirks that he always finds endearing.

"It's like the ogres." Belle finally says softly. "Destroying lives for no other reason than because they could."

"My daughter is not an ogre." His voice is low and strained.

"Then OUR daughter needs to stop bloody acting like one! I won't stand by and let her hurt people. I won't let her turn into Zelena!"

The name is almost never spoken in their home, by mutual agreement. Rumple despises any mention of the witch, or the year he spent held captive by her. The look he gives her now is so bleak she puts her arms around him and fits her head between his shoulder and his neck. "You know I'm right." She presses her point. "Vivienne isn't going to have magic, but she will have money. And money can be just as powerful in destroying someone's life if the motivation is there."

"You and I will meet with Dr. Hopper first." Rumple finally relaxes. "We'll express our concerns and see whether or not he thinks Viv will benefit from sessions with him. I don't want her to be alone, Belle. You know I don't. I love her…"

"So do I. She's my little girl. Who is quickly becoming a young woman. It has to be now, Rumple. We've indulged her long enough. Andrew told me tonight that he hates her. And I know they yell that at each other all the time, but this time…I believed him. He really does hate her. We have to fix this."

"We will." He promises. "It'll all be fine."

"One of your future visions?" She teases him.

"No. If she doesn't shape herself up I'm trading her for a beagle."

/

There are three types of people in town.

Once upon a time, Vivienne knows, everyone in Storybrooke was from the Enchanted Forest and the areas around it. Then, when the curse was broke, new people were born here, like herself and her siblings.

She thinks those two groups are the best. Those who came here first, and their kids. This is their town. Anyone else should have to follow their rules.

The third group is people who were born in the outside world and were brought back here by someone from the town, someone who had fallen in love with them. There aren't many people who fit into that category, but there are more and more all the time, and Vivienne isn't the only one to feel uneasy around them. There are those in town who are pretty outspoken in their beliefs that such people shouldn't be here at all, that if the Storybrooke resident is that in love, they should leave town and move in with the outsider. The story of Greg and Tamara and Henry's abduction is usually brought up at some point in the conversations.

The outsiders have a hard time with the idea of magic, and an even harder time understanding the rhythm of the town, about what works here and what doesn't. They want to change things, build their own businesses, bring their own relatives here for visits. They wander into the pawn shop and demand to see Rumple perform magic tricks. This usually annoys Papa enough to play "Got your tongue" with the intruder, and once they can speak again they seldom ask for a repeat performance.

Once they understand that magic is real, and have a little history under their belts, they tend to view the entire Gold family with both morbid fascination and stark terror. This suits Vivienne just fine. They _should _fear her Papa, and if they were going to barge in where they weren't wanted then they deserved to be uncomfortable.

She's cutting through the park today on her way to visit her father in his shop and coax him into handing over his credit card so she could order a new jacket online. Mum would tell her there was nothing wrong with her old one, but Papa was usually far more reasonable about such important matters. She's rounding the corner of the public restrooms when she hears the word "Gold" and stops. She recognizes two voices: one is Mrs. Murphy from the hardware store, the other is the woman Mrs. Murphy's son Ken just brought to town, Kate or Kite or Kitchen or something.

"I met the older girl, Faith. She was a sweetheart."

"Gina, the oldest two are fine." Huh? Gina? That was her name? "Faith has babysat my daughter years and Lily worships her. And the oldest boy is smart as a whip: wants to be a lawyer. They take after their mother, even if the girl does know how to do a little hocus pocus. And the younger boy is gorgeous: just a bit of a quiet soul, that one. Makes some folks uneasy but he's just a deep thinker as far as I can tell. Never so much as stepped on someone's lawn without permission. His twin, though…"

"The little girl? I've only seen glimpses of her. Enough to know she looks a lot like Faith."

"It's skin-deep, I promise you. You couldn't find two sisters less alike. Faith would give you the shirt off of her back. The little one would steal it from you and then make you pay through the nose to get it returned! She and Lily are the same age: Lily's first day of kindergarten, she was so excited she couldn't sit still. She came home in tears swearing she'd never go back because Vivienne Gold made fun of her freckles and kept trying to draw on her face!"

_I just asked if I could play 'Connect the Dots'!_ Vivienne is seething as she listens unseen to the conversation. _Lily's a whiny little baby who never can take a joke!_

"I complained to the school, again and again, because even now she still picks on my Lily. But no one will lift a finger to do anything because they're so afraid that demon who spawned her will murder them. Or evict them or something! And he would! He dotes on that wretched little brat! The one saving grace is that the little witch is always talking about leaving Storybrooke. I suspect half the town will throw a celebration that day. May she never come back, either!"

Both women laugh, and walk away.

By the time Vivienne reaches the pawn shop, her fury has dissolved into tears. She bursts through the door and runs by a startled customer and right into her father's arms.

"We're closed." Rumple abruptly tells the customer. "Come back later and we'll talk." His tone leaves no room for argument. The customer looks somewhat annoyed but obediently leaves, and Rumple magically locks the door behind him.

Rumple picks up his daughter and sits her on the counter, and hands her a handkerchief. "What happened, love? Did someone hurt you? Are you injured?"

Vivienne shakes her head. "Mrs. Murphy…you need to kick everyone out of the hardware store right now and throw her out of her house too, and turn her stupid daughter Lily into a beetle, and…"

"That's quite a tall order. They always pay the rent on time…why would I be destroying their lives?"

In a halting tone, Vivienne relays what she overheard in the park. "We can't let them get away with that!" She urges. "They insulted us, Papa! Both of us!"

Rumple is quiet for a moment, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Vivienne my love, right now I want to do exactly as you've suggested, with a few ideas of my own."

His daughter claps her hands, but he uses his own to still them. "But I won't. If I destroyed everyone in this town who despises me or has spoken ill of me behind my back, I have a feeling our little family might be the only ones left. The truth is that I've earned their distaste. They have legitimate reasons for hating me and I won't punish them for what I've more than earned. My desire to harm them right now is because of how they feel about you, and what holds me back is knowing this: it took me a long time to alienate everyone I've ever met. You've managed to pull it off by the age of nine."

"I don't understand…" She sniffs.

Rumple sums his courage, and he will freely admit to himself that courage has never been his strong suit. It has to be said. "My beloved daughter…" She smiles at that. "you are a cruel and vicious child. When you aren't being cruel intentionally, you tolerate and encourage others to be cruel. Even to us, your own family, you parcel out warmth like food rations during a famine."

Her smile fades and he sees her eyes widen in shock. "And many of your flaws are my fault." He continues. "I've taken a certain amount of pride in that, how you don't let anyone take advantage of you or force your hand. Not because I see myself, but because in that iron spine of yours I see your mother. You have her grit and determination, but you also have my temper and vindictiveness. Those things you can't help inheriting." He puts his hands on her shoulders, and feels that she's now shaking. He plunges on. "But you can help what you bloody do with them. You're not a toddler any longer, incapable of controlling yourself. If you want the respect of this town, you need to earn it. It's far too late for me, but not for you. They're quite forgiving, and no one will remember the nastiness of a child if the woman she grows into is gracious and loving."

He thinks for a moment he's reached her, and he wishes to hell Belle was here to help him with this when he sees the child's lip curl into a sneer. "Why should I? I'm going to leave here and be rich and famous and never have to even look at them again! Why does it matter if they like me? None of them will be able to afford _my_ clothes, anyway!"

"Oh, Vivienne." He tries to embrace her but she shoves him away violently. "I thought you loved me!" She yells in his face.

"I do! That's why I'm trying to save you from making the mistakes I did! By the time your mother came into my life there was barely anything human left in me! You may not get as lucky!" He runs his hand through his hair. "Your Mum and I…we've talked and we think you may benefit from speaking with Dr. Hopper."

Her face turns purple in rage and contorts, and he draws back because for just a moment he swears he sees the Imp instead of his child. Vivienne jumps off the counter and runs for the door before he can stop her, unlocking it and rushing outside and darting across the street. He hurries after her as fast as he can: even magically healed now his bad leg still isn't as strong as the other one. What he sees and hears next will haunt him for the rest of his life: Moe's flower truck is chugging down the street on route to a delivery. Blinded by rage and tears, Vivienne runs right in front of it. There is the squeal of tires and burning rubber and a sickening thump, and Vivienne's small body goes flying through the air as if throw by an ogre. He hears someone scream and realizes it's himself.

_Magic has a price_, he thinks madly as he runs toward his child. Is this the price for what he did to Faith? Did the Fates try and extract the price through attempting to kill Belle, and failing, went after their daughter instead?

_I won't let you have her! I won't let you take another one from me! Claim me instead, here and now, but not her._

_Not my little girl._


	26. The Price

**A/N: A huge thank you to those who are reading this and for the kind reviews. I've grown to love these characters so it means a lot to me. To Guest: Vivienne is going to get worse. Much worse. There's a sequel to follow this called "All of Me" about Viv and her True Love. The title is both a play on Rumple's proposal to Belle, and the John Legend song. I heard the song for the first time long after I had the skeleton of Viv and Dillion's story put together and was shocked at how dead-on it described his feelings toward her. But that's still a long way off. Thank you again toward everyone, and on with the show.**

**Oh yes, I totally ignore the rules of human biology here for story purposes. *evil laugh* Go away, reality! We don't take kindly to folks like you around these parts...**

**Expectations: The Price**

One moment Rumple is rushing toward his daughter, and the next he is at her side, the protection spell doing what it is meant to do. His first fear, accompanied by soul-rending grief, is that he is too late.

Vivienne lies on the side of the road, her head at an angle, as are her limbs. She looks like a ragdoll tossed into the corner by a careless child. Her pink denim jeans are dark with blood, her blue t-shirt torn halfway from her body, her skin ash-white. Rumple is aware of Moe next to him, screaming for the Gods, but he has no attention to spare the old man. The magic sets his hands glowing lavender as he places them on Vivienne's shoulders and lets it pour into her.

Faster! It isn't healing her fast enough: he can feel her life seeping out of her like water from a sponge, the essence that is his little girl flowing into the gutter along with her blood. He lets out a cry and increases the strength of the healing spell, unwilling to give up, and it is then that he feels her Life-Force brush tentatively against his mind. She is unconscious, but her spirit is reaching out toward him: it is aware of his presence and what he is trying to do. He feels fear and pain and sorrow, but also an overwhelming faith that he can fix it. He is her Papa: he can do anything.

Life-Force healing…he's heard of it, and the consequences, but never tried it himself. His healing magic has always been sufficient. This time, though, it isn't enough. With an animalistic snarl he grabs hold of the energy and tears it open, combining it with his own magic. His vision grows dark and his heart stutters from the strain, but he refuses to give up. He hears "She's gone" from someone and he turns his head toward them blindly. "SHE'S NOT! I WON'T LET HER BE!" There is a ripping pain inside of his skull and he falls forward next to his broken child_. I didn't let go this time. I held on. Wherever we end up, we'll end up there together. I won't leave you, Vivienne. Papa's here…_

/

Rumple forces his gummed eyelids open and takes in a stark-white, unfamiliar ceiling. There is a sting in his right hand and a sensation of warmth, but it takes him a moment to realize it is someone holding it. His head weighs a bloody ton, but he manages to turn it slightly and make out his wife sitting in a blue plastic chair at his bedside. She looks haggard, tear-stained, and achingly beautiful.

"Viv…" he manages to croak out.

"She's alive." Belle whispers. "You saved her, my love. She's badly hurt, but before you collapsed you were able to heal her enough to stabilize her. She's going to recover."

"I want to see her." He tries to get up and his head swims.

"Rumple…"

"I need to see her. Please…" He forces himself to stand on shaking legs, noting he's still in his same clothing. "Take me to her." He sees for the first time an IV running into the back of his hand, and he almost yanks it out in his frustration.

Belle knows it's useless to argue with him. Instead she allows him to lean on her and guides him down the hall and to another room. She's been back and forth between them for the last few hours. "She's still badly injured, Rumple. You need to be prepared." Her voice shakes as she pushes open the door, and she blinks away moisture at his anguished sob.

Vivienne is in the middle of the hospital bed, her head and body swaddled in white bandages. Various tubes stick out of her thin arms and monitors beep as they monitor her body signs. He stumbles toward the bed, still dragging the IV, and tries to summon the healing magic again, but he's drained to the dregs and nothing happens.

"Hey, none of that." Belle scolds him gently. "You've nothing to spare right now, Mister. When you're recharged you can give her another dose. They promised, she's out of danger."

Rumple reaches out and pushes his knuckles against the girl's cheek. "We argued. I was trying to reach her…about her coldness. I told her we wanted her to see Dr. Hopper and she ran out…Moe…it wasn't his fault. No one could have stopped in time…I was too hard on her…she's just a baby…"

Belle wraps her arms around him and he gives her the rest of the story, of Vivienne overhearing the conversation and her fury at his refusal to retaliate. "That must have been so hard for you." She whispers. "I know you had to have wanted to lash out at them."

"They made my daughter cry. I wanted to destroy them." He admits, leaning against her. "Belle…there's more. In order to save her life, I had to make a decision and I had to make it very quickly. There was no chance to talk to you or to her about it: she was slipping away too fast."

"Tell me." There's an edge of panic in her voice and it kills him.

"My magic alone wasn't enough to save her. I had to tap into her own…Life-Force, I guess you'd call it. Everyone has one, and it's finite. It can't be replenished or regrown, even with magic. At least, not without catastrophic consequences. When a woman conceives part of her Life-Force goes into her offspring. If the woman has none extra to spare, no conception is possible at all: it's her body's way of protecting itself, I suppose. I had to use all of her extra energy: she'll never have a biological child of her own. She'll be barren."

Belle closed her eyes and her grip on him tightened. "There's other options: in vitro..."

But he's shaking his head. "Her eggs will never even mature. She'll go through puberty, but she'll never have a blood-time. It was the only way…"

"She's alive." Belle finally replies. "That's what matters. You did what you had to do to save our little girl's life."

"How do I tell her?" He stares at his hands. "How do I tell her that this is the one thing I can't fix? She thinks I can do anything…"

Belle doesn't deny this, just holds him as they watch their daughter's chest move up and down.

The door opens, and Rumple and Belle turn to see Faith, red-eyed but with a determined look on her face. Flanking her are Emma and to their surprise Regina.

"We're here to finish healing her, Papa." Faith glances at the tiny form on the bed. "You drained yourself dry, and we all know you: you'll do it again and again until she's better. But the three of us, we can do it right now and have her home tomorrow."

"Faith…" Belle begins, but her oldest daughter shakes her head. "Let me, Mum. Let us." She puts a hand on Belle's shoulder. "She's my baby sister…"

"You break the connection immediately if you start to feel weak." Rumple orders his daughter. "The last thing this hospital needs is three of us laid up." He looks over at Emma and Regina, who have been silent. "Thank you."

Regina shrugs. "You better be thankful. I cancelled a nail appointment for this." She moves around to the other side of the bed. Emma takes the other side and Faith stands at the foot of the bed.

"I plan on reminding your kid of this the next time she mouths off to me." Emma's lips twitch. "It's up to you, but I think you should consider leaving that breathing tube in." Emma has been told multiple times by Liam that the Gold siblings do not get spanked. Usually right after she's warmed up his own backside. She and Killian are both of the belief that Vivienne's manners and behavior might be much improved if she was turned over someone's knee on a regular basis. Still, she's family (sort of) and no child deserves this.

As Belle and Rumple watch, the women and the girl begin letting their magic flow into Vivienne. Rumple keeps a close eye on Faith, ready to step in if she shows any signs of weakening, but she never falters in her task. Finally Regina motions to the others to stop.

"We've healed her bones and her internal injuries. She's going to be sore for awhile, which she should enjoy because it'll give her something else to whine about." Regina cracks her neck. "And now…" she eyes Rumple "you owe me a favor. I'll be in touch as soon as I think of something I need." Without another word she leaves the room, and Faith is trying hard not to giggle.

"Faith, you want to grab a burger or something?" Emma offers the girl. "You may feel fine, but you should eat anyway."

Faith looks uneasily at her parents and Rumple motions toward the door. "Go. We'll be fine."

"Call me if you need me." Faith hugs them both tightly. "Tell her I love her, okay?"

"Will do." Belle promises.

/

It's almost midnight before Vivienne finally awakens, and stares up at her parents out of wide, terrified eyes. The whimper she lets out around the breathing tube breaks Rumple's heart.

"Shhhh, it's okay, Vivienne. We're here." Belle touches her cheek. "You're in the hospital, darling. You were in an accident, but you're going to be okay. Your Papa, and Faith and Emma and even Regina healed you up. You have to stay here tonight for observation, but tomorrow you should be able to go home."

Her eyes flutter shut again and she seems to sigh, and Rumple kisses her on the forehead. "Get some more rest. Mummy and I will be right here, all night."

Hurt, and still confused, Vivienne drifts again into sleep.

/

Vivienne glares at the scrambled egg fragments on her plastic tray and stabs one with a fork. Stupid eggs. She can tell they're the fake powdered kind and not the real ones she eats at home, and they're gross. She threw the first batch on the floor when they were presented to her, and would have done the same with the next tray had Dr. Whale not threatened to make her stay another day if she didn't eat everything. And he was standing right there watching her, looking like he thought this was funny!

Her parents, traitors, had kept their promise to stay the night, but were they here now? No. They were off…somewhere…doing something else instead of at the bedside of their poor child. She shoved a piece of the fake egg into her mouth and forced herself to swallow it, making appropriate gagging noises. "There. I ate it! I'll probably end up back here tonight when I get food poisoning!" She pushes the tray toward Dr. Whale.

"Well, aren't you just a little ray of sunshine?" Whale shakes his head. He walks over to the bed and kneels down, looking Vivienne in the eye. "Listen to me, Little Miss High and Mighty. I delivered you. I pulled you out, and if you don't knock off the attitude I swear to God I'll shove you right back in." He picks up the tray, gives her a huge smile, and saunters off.

The door opens again a minute later and she hopes it's her parents come to bail her out of this miserable place, but to her surprise and immediate unease it's Dr. Hopper. Vivienne's lip curls into a sneer. She's heard about him, and she thinks it's really funny that a man who wanted to be a cricket thinks other people need help for being crazy.

"How are you feeling, Vivienne?" Dr. Hopper sits down on the edge of the bed and she moves her feet over a bit, wincing. They keep telling her that she's healed, but she thinks they must have screwed up for her to still hurt this bad.

"I want to go home!"

"I know. You'll be out of here real soon. I just thought before your Mom and Dad get back we could talk a little bit. Your Dad told me about the fight you had."

Vivienne's eyes narrow. "It's all that stupid Mrs. Murphy's fault! Blabbing about my family like that! I never would have been mad if it wasn't for her! Then my Papa…" she turns away, stone-faced.

"You really love your Papa. It must have hurt when you felt like he wasn't on your side. I bet that made you even more angry."

"He's always supposed to take my side!" Vivienne turns back toward Dr. Hopper. "He's really powerful and he could have made her pay for what she said! But he wouldn't do it!"

"What did you want him to do to Mrs. Murphy?"

"Turn her stupid, ugly, spotty daughter into a horsefly or something!" Vivienne hisses. "When I get out of here, I'll make them pay if Papa won't!"

The expression on Dr. Hopper's face is unreadable.

/

_You wanted my opinion so here it is, no holds barred. _

_Vivienne needs help, and she needs it immediately. _

_We talked for nearly an hour, and I learned a lot about her, a lot of it disturbing but some of it very positive. _

_First of all, she's not what we would classify as a sociopath. She's capable of very strong emotions: love and guilt being two of the strongest. She does have compassion in her, and she does feel guilty if she harms someone. Those traits are crucial to recognize and develop. Vivienne's biggest issue is that she's willing to ignore those positive traits and give into her negative ones. She might feel bad about kicking her brother, but that won't stop her from doing it. _

_She also has very poor impulse control, the kind we usually see in much younger children. If she wants something she takes it and if she wants to do something, she does it. She feels that her own desires outweigh any potential consequences. And you can stop glaring at me because you know I'm right or you wouldn't have agreed to have me evaluate her. _

_I want to see her twice a week, starting tomorrow. And you make her come, no matter how much she might fight you on it, and believe me, she will. If you love her, and I know you do, you'll make her come._


	27. Fiddlesticks

**Expectations: Fiddlesticks**

"_We were going to wait until she was older to tell her."_

"_That's certainly your choice, but I highly recommend against that. There's no way to tell at this point how she'll react, but I can tell you that if she finds out you've known for years then she is going to be very, very angry. Because it's about her and she is going to feel, correctly in my opinion, that she has a right to know anything concerning her."_

Belle remembers being thirteen years old, watching in stark envy as her friends got their first blood-times one by one. She felt excluded, left out. Their attitude toward her was changing: they still viewed her as a child, while they were blooded young ladies almost of marital age. Her mother was, as she remembered, even more eager for Belle to mature than the girl was herself. Belle suspected now that Lady Vivienne was holding onto this as one last desperate hope, that the start of Belle's blood-time would magically transform her wayward and unladylike child into a proper and civilized woman.

Belle was halfway through her thirteenth year when she awoke one morning to cramping pain and bloodied sheets. She was relieved for a number of reasons, however. It meant her body was working correctly (finally) and she was no longer the odd girl out among her friends. She was also pleased to discover that her mind was still her own, and that the event had not triggered her metamorphosis into a clone of Lady Vivienne.

Only a few years ago, she watched Faith go through the same thing, the girl waiting impatiently for something to happen. Girls tended, Belle had read, to follow their mothers in regards to such matters and Faith was no exception. Her blood-time started at almost exactly the same age Belle's had.

She realizes she cannot put Vivienne through that, allowing the girl to wait hopefully day by day for something that just isn't going to ever happen. Her daughter deserves the truth, as painful as it might be.

_I'm so sorry, my little love, but the price was worth it to us. I can only hope it will be worth it to you as well._

/

Vivienne has certain expectations on how someone leaving the hospital after an almost tragic accident should be treated.

She believes she should be carried gently to the Cadillac, and placed in the backseat, wrapped in blankets for warmth (even though it was nearly August). Her mother would sit in the back with her, Vivienne's head in her lap, as Belle whispered "There, there" and stroked her hair.

When they get home, she imagines her father will carry her up the stairs and place her on the bed, treating her as if she was as fragile as fine glass. She will be given a bell to ring if she needs anything, and her siblings (as well as her parents) will jump to her every beck and call. All as it should be.

Reality, she learns, has different plans. Her parents arrive to take her home, and no one is carrying warm blankets or makes any effort to pick her up. Her father opens the car door for her, and then gets in behind the wheel, Belle sliding in next to him. Vivienne waits patiently for them to come to their senses, and when it doesn't happen, she crawls inside of Agnes and closes the door much harder than necessary.

"Seat belt, Vivienne." Belle glances back at her with a smile. "And don't even think about unbuckling it as soon as I look away. I almost lost you and I'm not taking any chances."

With a glare, Vivienne fastens the restraint and then folds her arms across her chest, sulking at the unbelievably shoddy treatment she's receiving so far. Rumple catches her eye in the review mirror. "You know, love, if you're that upset to be going home we can always leave you here for a few more days."

"Why not? You don't care anyway!" The girl fires back. "I almost died and you're acting like everything is normal."

"Yes, I suppose we are." Rumple admits. "And that's because you almost died. Because we almost lost the chance to be normal. You learn to treasure the mundane moments when you realize how fragile it all is. Right now your Mum and I are going to positively wallow in normal."

She understands that to a point, but it doesn't mean Vivienne is happy about it. She sees them exchange a look and feels uneasy.

"You're not telling me something." Vivienne announces. "You have a secret: I can tell!"

"Viv, we'll talk when we get home." Belle tries, but Viv kicks at the back of her seat. "No! I want to know now!"

Rumple pulls off into a wooded area and parks. He gets out and Belle and Vivienne follow suit. To Vivienne's surprise he lifts her up and sits her down on the roof of the car, pushing her brown hair out of her eyes. "You know how much I love you, right? I would do anything to keep you safe, and sometimes that anything comes with strings attached. I've told you many times that magic has a price. In order to save your life, that price had to be paid."

"I don't understand." She's shaking her head, and Belle puts a hand on her shoulder. "I know, baby. Just listen."

"Do you remember when I taught you all about Life-Forces?"

She nods a little shakily.

"I had to use part of yours to heal you. My magic wasn't enough. It had an effect on your body, specifically the parts that a woman needs to bear children. There's no reason in the world that you can't be a Mum to as many children as you like, but they would have to be adopted."

"Someone else's left-overs." Her tone is biting. "So fix it, whatever you had to do. You put Killian's hand back. You can grow me new baby parts if I ever want kids."

"No…I can't." Rumple whispers. "I can't replenish your Life-Force. But if I hadn't drained you, you would be dead. I couldn't let that happen, Vivienne."

Belle can see the thoughts racing in her daughter's mind and readies herself to answer any questions Vivienne might have. Vivienne's eyes turn hard. "So because of old Mrs. Murphy, I can't ever have babies."

"Honey, I know you're upset and you need someone to blame, but Mrs. Murphy didn't cause your accident. That's just what it was, an accident. You were listening in on a private conversation. My nursemaid used to tell me 'Eavesdroppers hear no good of themselves'. It sounds like Mrs. Murphy doesn't like you because of how mean you've been to her little girl. I wouldn't like it if someone was mean to one of my kids." Belle sighs. "We're going to work on that, your Papa and I and Dr. Hopper. I know there's a sweet child inside of you and we just want to see her more often."

"Maybe they'll give me your old room under the hospital." Vivienne taunts her mother, and Rumple's eyes narrow. Before he can speak, Belle puts her free hand on Vivienne's other shoulder, and mother and daughter glare at each other. "I don't ask that you like me or like my decisions." Belle's voice is low. "But by Gods, I'm your Mum and you will treat me with some respect, or you won't like the consequences."

"You can't spank me." Vivienne's voice has gone sing-song. "Papa won't let you."

"Oh, I'm not talking about spanking you. I'm talking about removing all of those lovely clothes of yours from your closet and leaving you nothing to wear but thrift-shop items. I will pick out the ugliest dresses I can find and when school starts again you can walk into your new classroom looking like the sofa in a grandma's apartment."

Vivienne looks horrified and turns to Rumple for help, but her father is laughing. "Going right for the weak spot, Sweetheart? Oh, I have taught you well."

"This is not how you treat someone just out of the hospital!" Vivienne is almost yelling now. She slides off the hood of the car and gets back inside, bringing her knees up to her chest. A moment later Belle is next to her. "Go away." Vivienne mutters thickly.

"Never." Belle puts her arm around her daughter and hugs her. Viv struggles for a moment and then goes limp. "I don't even want babies anyway!" Vivienne manages. "But it should be up to me!"

"I know. There are some positive things, although I know it doesn't seem like it. You'll never have to deal with the pain and mess your sister and I do. And there are a lot of lonely children in the world who would love to have you as a Mum."

"A used kid." Viv hisses. "I don't want a used kid!"

_Damn you, Mrs. Murphy! Damn you for doing this to me! You killed the kids I won't ever have now. You just wait, you old cow…just wait…_

_/_

"_Studies have shown some really remarkable results with this sort of therapy. It's not a good fit for every child, but I think Vivienne might be ideal for it. I have their number here…somewhere…here it is. If you do this, make sure you stress it as a family thing. Your other children are seeing their sister getting a lot of attention right now: the last thing we want to do is breed contempt."_

_/_

"I thought Saturday would be a good day to drive up to the shelter." Rumple glances over at Belle, who is curled up in her favorite window seat. "See which one we fall in love with."

Belle frowns. "I'm still not completely on board with this, Rumple."

"What's not to be on board about?" He asks, bewildered. "We've talked plenty of times about getting a pet when the twins were older and more responsible."

"A pet, yes, but not necessarily a dog." Her eyes grow distant. "I had a cat when I was a little girl. She was this beautiful, sleek tabby. Her name was Josephine and she was my dearest friend."

Rumple chuckles. "Let me guess. She followed you everywhere and always wanted to be near you. At night when you slept, she would snuggle up at your side and you'd fall asleep listening to her breathing."

She looks touched. "Yes! That's exactly how it was."

Rumple looks a little smug. "Well, that's all _my_ job now, Sweetheart. I'm not interviewing for replacements."

She gives him a level look and he grins back. "You…" she feels the need to point out "don't purr."

"Well, I don't lick my backside in public, either, if you want to do comparisons. Although it would probably get some rather interesting reactions in Granny's." He sits down in the window next to her.

Her eyes narrow. "Listen, Mister, I know how this is going to go. You and the children will pick out some adorable puppy, and who gets stuck training it and cleaning up after it? Mum, that's who! So if I have to put up with your dog, then you'll need to put up with my cat!"

Rumple winces. "Two pets? Sounds a bit excessive. Wouldn't you prefer a nice Guinea Pig or some guppies?"

She pokes him in the chest with one finger. "It's a cat and a dog or no dog. Don't even try to argue with me: I learned the art of deal-making from the best, remember?"

Rumple knows when to admit defeat. "Fine. We'll get you a bloody cat. But we aren't calling it Josephine. I'm not fond of that name."

In her victory, Belle is feeling generous. "My love, as long as I get my cat, you can name it Fiddlesticks for all I care. Let's go tell the children."

/  
>There are defining moments in everyone's life, Rumple muses later. A gate you pass through where nothing is every quite the same again. His experience with them has not always been positive, but sometimes he has to admit that the other side of that gate is brilliant.<p>

The cages in the Cat House are all filled with a wide variety of felines. Big and small, young and old, fat and thin. They bathe themselves and mew and some stick paws through the bars as the Golds pass them by. Some are playing with toys in their cells, and some are sleeping, and the air is heavy with the smell of animals and disinfectant.

Rumple, Belle and the children separate, each approaching the cages and examining the contents carefully. Vivienne is actually (and wonderfully) laughing as a kitten licks her finger with a rough tongue, and Andrew is dangling…one of his shoelaces, when did he have time to do that?...in front of a fat ginger cat, who takes a swipe and pulls the string into his cage, shooting Andrew what appears to be a very smug look. Faith is kneeling next to Haylan (and Liam, who begged to be included) and giggling as they watch three solid black kittens pounce on each other.

Rumple turns around, and looks straight into a pair of huge golden eyes.

The cat is lying on his stomach, watching the proceedings with unhidden disdain. His fur is a thick patchwork of black and white splotches, and there is a scar on his nose.

"Hello there." Rumple finds himself greeting the animal. "What's your story, eh?"

"He was a stray we picked up last week." The attendant, a woman named Cindy, explains. "He was already neutered so someone owned him at one point, but he'd definitely been on his own for awhile. He's pretty anti-social: we have to wear gloves to handle him. We'd hoped once he felt safe he might warm up, but between his attitude and the fact that he's already about five, his chances aren't good."

Rumple lowers his voice to prevent his children from hearing. "He's to be culled, then."

"I know it sounds cruel, but so is keeping him locked up like that for the rest of his life. We try to save them all but sometimes we just can't." She looks upset, even though she had to have been through this before. "Some of the staff won't go near him but I kind of like him. He isn't going to kiss anyone's butt in order to get sprung. Careful! What are you…"

Rumple has extended his fingers through the bars of the cage for the cat to sniff. The cat's nose twitches, and Rumple is aware that his family is now watching. The piebald cat considers for a moment, and then lowers his head and shoves it under Rumple's fingers, nudging him. Rumple begins to scratch and rub the silky head, and the beast begins to purr under his touch.

"Well I'll be…" Cindy is amazed. "You're the first person he's ever let touch him. I don't think I've ever heard him purr."

"Look at this from his point of view." Rumple continues to caress the cat. "He's been alone, used to fending for himself. Then suddenly he's captured…" his voice shakes a bit. "and thrown into a tiny cage. He's completely dependent on his captors for his very survival, with no say at all in his own life. He knows I understand what that's like…" The man blinks quickly, and Belle takes his hand.

"I'll try and be fair about this. If you have your heart set on another cat, we'll take it, but we're also taking Fid. I'm getting him out of here." There's no room for argument in Rumple's voice.

"Fid?" Belle wrinkles her brow.

"You should know by now, my dearest wife, that I hold everyone to the wording of their agreements with me. To the letter. You told me that as long as we had a cat, you didn't care if I named it Fiddlesticks. Belle, children, meet Fiddlesticks. I plan on calling him Fid." The cat has now maneuvered Rumple's fingers under his chin and his eyes are half closed in delight at the attention.

"I really don't think we need more than one cat…" Faith shoots her siblings a look. "Especially since we're getting a dog as well. I'm fine with Fid being the one, if everyone else is." You all better be fine with it, the look says. Because I will flatten the first one of you who tries to talk Papa out of getting Fid.

Vivienne shrugs. She's far more interested in their potential dog. Haylan echoes the gesture, and Andrew gives one last, longing look at the ginger cat, who is busy chewing on Andrew's pilfered shoelace. "I think Fid is enough, Papa." He speaks for all of them. "Let's pay his bail and go see the dogs."

Fid goes into the pet carrier with a kind of quiet dignity, lies down, and begins grooming one white paw. Rumple, in Belle's opinion, looks like a little boy who has just been given the present of a lifetime. It melts her heart, and makes her love him all the more.

Cindy has a good eye for people and a better eye for animals. She can usually tell which humans and potential pets are a good match and will steer the humans in the right direction as much as she is able. She brings out a medium sized, shaggy brown mutt, who immediately runs up to Andrew and begins licking his face. "This is Theo, one of our newer arrivals. He's just about a year old, and he was a companion to an elderly woman who recently passed away. She had no family or friends who could take him in, so he ended up here. He's a social butterfly and is crazy about children. He's also house-broken and obedience-trained. His owner had a cat as well, so he's used to being around them."

"Where's that cat?" Andrew looks concerned. "Is it still here?"

"It was adopted yesterday. They weren't interested in Theo, though. I had kind of hoped to keep them together too. But he's adaptable." The dog is making the rounds now to each of the Golds, and wags his plumy tail at Rumple. The man kneels down and scratches his ears, and Theo presents him with a furry belly to rub. "Well, this decision was easy enough." Belle leans down to pet the dog as well. "Do we have any idea what kind of mix he is?"

"From the looks of it…" Rumple pretends to think "sheepdog, collie, retriever, cocker spaniel, and a bathmat." Belle laughs and pokes him lightly. "Come on. Let's get our new kids home."


	28. Lightning

**Expectations: Lightning**

Those who wish to do business with Mr. Gold at his pawn shop are aware that there are certain rules of etiquette that must be followed.

Mr. Gold does not haggle. Whether you are buying or selling, he will name his price and you are free to take it, leave it, or shove it in the bodily orifice of your choosing. Those who insist on trying to get a better offer find themselves magically transported outside the shop.

You do not attempt to pet the black and white cat that roams the shop at will, sometimes with a recently caught mouse in his teeth. If the cat wishes to make your acquaintance, it will do so. Otherwise the animal, called Fid by Mr. Gold, is to be left strictly alone. In the morning Mr. Gold can be seen opening the door to his enormous Cadillac and letting the cat out to accompany him inside the pawn shop and in the evening opening the car door so that Fid can jump up in the passenger seat next to him for the trip back home.

If a member of Mr. Gold's family should enter and require his attention, you are to leave without argument. Do so and you'll be allowed to return to continue the transaction. Voice a complaint, and you'll never be allowed through his door again.

This afternoon Mrs. Greystroke has come down to the shop to try and find a suitable birthday gift for her husband. "A bunch of bananas wouldn't set you back too terribly, and he'd probably enjoy it just as much." Rumple advised her, and was mildly annoyed that she didn't seem to find the joke amusing.

The woman is examining a pair of lethal-looking knives when the bells chime and Gold's twelve-year-old son Haylan wanders in. He gives her a smile of greeting which she returns. She is fond of the boy: he has an insatiable curiosity about life, especially about Zan's life prior to Storybrooke, and wants to learn as much as he can as quickly as he can. Having been propelled forward by a lifetime of curiosity of her own, Jane is always delighted to meet a kindred spirit of any age.

Still, rules are rules. She puts down the knives, nods to Mr. Gold, and goes outside into the light spring rain.

Rumple motions his son forward, noting there are beads of water in his auburn curls. The boy manages to lose, misplace, or break every umbrella Belle forced upon him. "But I like the way rain feels on my head." Haylan has tried to explain. "Why would I want to block it?"

He's a handsome lad, his face losing its soft baby definition and starting to show angles and plains. His resemblance to Belle is still marked, but it's being accented now by a more masculine cast. When Rumple has picked the boy up from school, he's noticed several bands of girls giggling and looking wistfully in Haylan's direction. Poor things…most of them have yet to learn that life is full of disappointments.

"Lock the door and let's talk." Rumple offers, and Haylan nods. He looks toward the door, raises his hand, and the lock clicks obediently into place. "Well done." Rumple claps him on the shoulder in pride. Haylan's magic is just as strong as his sister's, even stronger in some areas. He's only had access to his abilities for a little over a month (since his 12th birthday) but he's progressing rapidly. Asleep on the counter, Fid raises his head and gives Haylan a mew of greeting. Next to Rumple, the boy his is favorite member of the Gold family. For everyone else, he tolerates their affections. With Rumple and Haylan, he enjoys it and seeks it out. Haylan mews back at the cat, and they carry on a short conversation, and Haylan scratches the animal's ears.

"I have a question." Haylan finally begins. "Ever have something that just doesn't make sense?"

"All the time, lad. What has you perplexed?"

"We talked about how most people have an affinity to a certain element, even people who don't have magic. And that we're…happier, I guess… when we know what it is because it guides us in making better choices for ourselves."

"'Above all this, to thine own self be true.'" Rumple nods. "Fighting your own nature can never lead to a happy ending. I knew you were Earth even before I confirmed it with the spell."

"Emma and Killian are both Water." Haylan continues thoughtfully. "They let me test the spell out of them. Then Liam asked me to test him too. I figured he'd be Water as well, since he likes going out with his Dad on the boat and all. But he wasn't…I cast the spell again, and at first I thought he was Light, like Mum, but the image in my head was different. I mean, I knew what I was seeing, but I didn't think it could be. The elements are Light, Dark, Water, Fire, Earth, and Air, right?"

"Correct. What did you see with Liam?"

"Mroow?" Inquires Fid, causing Rumple to smile.

"Lightning. I saw lightning each time I cast it. It was always the same. That can't be right, can it?"

"It's not unheard of, but no one has ever documented a confirmation. It's considered a myth at this point. Would Liam allow me to try the spell for myself?" He is worried Haylan might be offended by the request but the boy simply shrugs. "I was hoping you would. He doesn't mind. He's really curious now."

"I'm surprised he's not with you." Rumple looks around. "I always thought such a thing had to be a myth as well."

"Funny, Papa." Haylan gives his best Belle-patented eye-roll. "He had detention."

"Again? What for this time?"

"Well…the other day before school started, he slipped into his first class and wrote 'penis' on the board in tiny letters. They erased it of course. Then the next day he snuck in again and wrote it in larger letters. They erased it. Then yesterday he wrote it big enough to cover almost the whole board, and he wrote underneath 'The more you rub it, the bigger it gets.'

Rumple snorts. It's crass, tasteless, and exactly the kind of thing a fourteen-year-old boy would find hysterically funny. 300 and something year old men seem to find it amusing as well, he notes. "Anyway, another kid caught him and tattled so he has to have detention for the rest of the week. But he should be out in a few minutes."

The rain has stopped, leaving the air warm and clean-scented. Rumple and Haylan choose to walk instead of taking the Cadillac, and early evening settles around them. Fid trots along happily next to Rumple, taking care not to trip his humans. Like Haylan and Liam, Rumple and Fid are seldom seen apart in public nowadays.

They reach the school just as Liam is exiting the big double doors, and the boy gives them a wave of greeting. He's in what Emma delicately calls his 'awkward' phase. Meaning at the moment he's all legs, feet, and hands. Some boys grow in proportion and others do not, and Liam is unfortunately at the point where he resembles some cobbled together monstrosity of Dr. Whale's, constructed from the parts of five different boys. He manages to stumble over his own feet as he runs toward them, laughing at his own clumsiness.

There is nothing self-conscious about Liam Jones. He doesn't spend his time worrying what anyone thinks of him (and there isn't much really to worry about: as far as Rumple knows everyone is fond of the boy). Should he trip and fall, he'll laugh just as loud as anyone else about it. If he gets an outbreak of acne, he names his pimples, and was at one point caught taking wagers from classmates about which one would outlast all the others.

Yet there's another side to him that the town seldom sees, just as they seldom see Rumple's more gentle tendencies. Liam can brush off any jokes at his own expense, and jest with the best of them. (The more you rub it…that's horribly brilliant…)But should anyone mock his loved ones or belittle them, especially his Haylan, the boy will explode into a fury. He's been known to knock teeth loose before, and had to be pulled off the neck of a boy (relatively new in town) who chanced to express the opinion that Haylan's quiet nature meant he was mentally deficient. And just as quickly as he angers, Liam will become calm again and collected, seeing no need to belabor a point already made.

As odd as it might seem to others, Liam has always gotten the feeling that Fid is rather jealous of Haylan's relationship with his human best friend. The cat will not allow Liam to touch him, and will often wind around Haylan's legs when Liam is around, as if trying to let the other boy know just who Haylan really belongs to. Haylan finds this hilarious for some reason.

"So how was detention?" Rumple inquires, and Liam shrugs. "Delightful as always. The caterer was impeccable, the D.J. had a great selection of music, and my mother didn't get sloshed and make a fool of herself on the dance floor. Again." He gives Haylan a somewhat hurt look. "If you really cared about me, you kick a science teacher or something so we could both have detention. I'm kidding!" he backs up from the expression on Rumple's face. "I don't want him kicking any teachers. He's better at biting anyway…"

Rumple chuckles and shakes his head. He loves this child: Liam's zest for life and his generally upbeat personality can always make him smile. He is mischievous and puts his teachers past their patience on a regular basis, but he is without malice. A pure heart, and far more innocent than he will ever realize.

"So Haylan told you I broke his spell, huh?" Liam adjusts his backpack and falls in beside his friend. He reaches out and tugs on one of Haylan's curls quickly, and then lets it go. Haylan turns to glare at him and Liam gives him a bland look in return. "What?"

"Just that the results were unexpected." Rumple explains, and Fid trills up at them in response. "Exactly, Fid."

"Admit it. That cat is really a person you cast a spell on, isn't it?" Liam accuses Rumple.

"If that were true, then why does he adore me?" Rumple challenges the boy, grinning.

"Maybe he was like Dr. Hopper. Maybe he spent his entire life wanting to be a cat and he's just really grateful." Liam reasons.

Fid chooses that moment to make a gagging noise, and Haylan bursts out laughing. "Shows what he thinks of that theory, Liam."

They walk back to the shop together, Rumple trailing behind and allowing the boys to talk. Neither of Haylan's parents are particularly tall and he doesn't think Haylan will be either. Right now his head is level with Liam's shoulder. Haylan laughs about something, and Rumple enjoys hearing it, but there is also something bittersweet in the knowing that his youngest son is hurtling toward adulthood faster than he can keep up with.

Faith will graduate in a few months. He'll have the summer with her, to marvel at the woman she's become, before she packs up and leaves them for the university and Portland There's some comfort in knowing that Neal Nolan attends the same school, that he will look out for Faith whether she appreciates it or not, but that's not the same as being there himself to protect her.

Still, it's not for good, he reminds himself. Faith only plans to be gone as long as it takes to complete her education. She then wishes to return to Storybrooke and go into practice with Dr. Hopper, and eventually take over for him. It's not a bad choice of career, Rumple reasons. There's enough dysfunction in this town to keep her in business for a dozen lifetimes. He couldn't be prouder of her.

Andrew appears to practicing for his future law career by wanting to debate everything with them these days. Rumple can't really call it an argument because Andrew remains calm and reasonable the entire time. He simply refuses to ever concede defeat. Right now his goal is to be allowed to drive. At fourteen he isn't even old enough for a learner's permit but that hasn't stopped him from explaining to them repeatedly why allowing him to drive would benefit them all. Belle, who has always had a close relationship with Andrew, has threatened more than once to wrap him in duct-tape and mail him to Harvard in a box that says "Open in four years."

"_That, Mum, is a terrible idea. Sooner or later I'll die of dehydration and start to smell, and no one is going to keep a rotting corpse around in a box just because some nutter told them they weren't allowed to open it yet_."

Haylan continues to be Haylan. Quiet, thoughtful, and brilliant. Still likely to show up covered in mud, and eager to learn magic, although his interests tended more toward internal spells. Faith had mastered internal, but she had a stronger affinity for the external, such as potions.

"_Most mental illness is from imbalance. Modern medicine just treats the symptoms. It doesn't fix the problem. If someone is violent we drug them up so they don't hurt anyone, but short of cutting out part of their brain, that's about all that can be done. But no one has ever tried mixing medicine and magic before, at least not here. I know I can help people, Papa. I'm sure I can. You and Regina have taught me as much as you can about the magic side of things. Now I need someone else to teach me about the medicine side." _

Then of course, there was Vivienne…

There were days that Rumple felt her years of therapy with Dr. Hopper were paying off. Days where she was sweet and considerate and compassionate. Then there were other days that Rumple was convinced they were wasting their time, and that she was still the same cold and careless child she had been before her accident.

Several years ago, Rumple had given into temptation and snuck a peek at Belle's diary. There was one passage that had struck him hard in the gut, and that he had never been able to forget.

_When I was about halfway through my pregnancy with Faith, I had a dream. I saw my daughter standing before me, but not as she would really be. I saw her in the form I first met her father in, lethal beauty. I loved him, even then, but he had no love for himself and has seemed (to me anyway) happy to leave that part of his past behind. I thought at the time that it was a warning about Faith, to watch her, to see that if she did have darkness within her that she didn't give into it. _

_But I realize now that I was wrong. It wasn't Faith I saw in that dream._

_It was Vivienne._

_Since Vivienne was born everyone has commented on how alike they look. There are differences though if you know what to look for. Vivienne's features are little sharper, her eyes spaced a little wider than Faith's. She has to blink one eye, and then the other, something Faith never does, and something the girl in my dream was doing. And I realize the dream was a warning, a way of letting me know that Vivienne was going to need us, all of us, to help guide her toward the light. Three of my children were fathered by my husband: Vivienne is the child of the man he used to be. Rumple had the courage and the conviction to change: please let Vivienne find the same inner strength. _

Rumple has always held himself responsible for Viv's less than desirable traits, but until reading that he had never thought of it in those terms before: that Faith, Andrew, and Haylan were his offspring and somehow the Dark One had sired Vivienne. It was ridiculous on the surface: he was, after all, the same man. Vivienne was his flesh and blood, his true youngest (Haylan having been born two minutes before his twin). And yet once seen, it wasn't something he could unsee.

The idea of getting the children a dog had been Dr. Hopper's, and Rumple has to admit that Theo has been good for Vivienne. Dogs are delightfully non-judgmental. Theo loves Vivienne. He loves everyone in the family. He even loves Fiddlesticks. Rumple privately thinks that Fid actually has a great deal of affection for Theo: he's just too proud to show it. He's never hostile toward the dog: he generally ignores Theo or looks at him with withering disdain.

The dog was especially useful six months ago, when Moe French suffered a stroke and was dead before the paramedics could arrive at the shop. Belle and the children had been devastated by his loss, and even Rumple had felt it pull at him in an unexpected way. He and Moe had never been especially close, but there was a bond between them based on their love for the same people. The old man had never forgiven himself for Vivienne's accident no matter how many times Rumple assured him that he and Belle held him completely blameless in the matter. He'd seemed to age overnight, gaining a considerable amount of weight and withdrawing into himself. Many times after his death, Rumple had spotted Belle or one of the children holding onto Theo and sobbing into his neck, and he was grateful to the animal for Theo's patience and love during the grieving period.

He wonders how long it will take Belle or the children to realize that he is using his magic once a year to de-age Theo and Fiddlesticks, the same as he'd once offered to do for Bae. The one drawback to loving a cat or a dog is that compared to humans their lifespans are tragically short. Rumple cannot guarantee that Theo and Fid won't succumb to some other fate, but he isn't about to lose them to old age. How could he?

They're family. Just like his children, and just like the gangly boy who is now challenging Haylan to race him to the pawn shop. It's supposed to be a joke: Liam is older, taller and considerably faster than Haylan. It should be an easy victory, but Liam has forgotten one very crucial detail this time.

Haylan is Rumple's son.

Rumple watches as Haylan agrees to the race, a tiny smirk on his face. Liam takes off running, and there is a swirl of light brown fog around Haylan before the boy materializes at the door of the shop. Rumple bursts out laughing and quickly moves to magically join his son, not wanting to miss Liam's reaction.

"Took you long enough." Haylan greets his friend. "You lose."

"That…isn't fair! You…cheated!"Liam pants.

"I did not." Haylan counters. "You said you wanted to race me to the door of the shop. You never said I had to run to get here."

"He's got you there, lad." Rumple is so proud he could almost burst. In the distance he sees Fid hurrying along to join them, looking a bit put out at being left behind. "I didn't even know he could do that yet."

Haylan shrugs and looks pleased with himself. Liam laughs. "Same as always. I may always be bigger, but I 'll never be able to out-think you, will I?" He hugs Haylan quickly. "My bite-sized genius. Now with 100% more voodoo!" There is love and pride in Liam's eyes, and as always Rumple feels it squeeze almost painfully at his heart. _It won't be long now_, he thinks_. A few more years at the most. I suppose Belle would be cross if I de-aged them both. Not sure Emma and the pirate would object…_

They enter the shop, and Rumple holds open the door so that Fid can come in as well. The cat immediately jumps up on the counter and lays down with his head on his paws, ready to watch the show.

The elemental affinity spell was a simple one, easy for the caster to use and painless and for the person being tested. All it really involves is to picture a scene in one's mind, usually of an empty and remote place, and then cast the spell. The affinity will show itself in the mental image. Rumple uses a stretch of empty beach as his focus point, with white sand and waves crashing against the shore. He sends the magic out to Liam, and it echoes back at him. He sees the sky above the beach darken to almost black, and the clouds light up with brilliant flashes of light. There is a lone palm tree on his mental beach, and a jagged streak of lightning stabs downward from the sky, striking the tree and splitting it down the middle.

"Well?" Haylan asks impatiently. "You see it too, don't you, Papa?"

Rumple licks his lower lip and nods. "You were right, Haylan. He's Lightning. First person I've ever known who is. It fits, really, if you think about it."

"Because I'm beautiful and powerful and mysterious?" Liam preens.

"I was going to say because lighting likes to show off and goes around destroying things, but whatever interpretation comforts you, Liam." He winks at the boy to show that he's only teasing, and Liam laughs again. "So what do I do with it, really? I can't use magic. Haylan was telling me about being in harmony with your element or something but I'm not sure I understand."

"Accepting it is really all there is to it. When you get upset, you strike quickly and then calm yourself. So understand that these urges are as natural for you as breathing. And you do enjoy being the center of attention: you're bright and flashy, just like this bloody pirate I used to know. You can be dangerous if you put your mind to it, but for the most part people can just sit back and enjoy the show. In other words, just keep being yourself, Liam. Some people fight against their nature every day of their lives: you've accepted yours without question for fourteen years now. It's one of the things I've always admired about you, lad."

"Me too." Haylan squeezes Liam's hand. "You're…" he thinks for a moment. "exactly as advertised."

"I'm not a box of laundry detergent, you know!"

"You could be." Haylan shrugs. "Let me learn a bit more magic and I could turn you into one."

"If you must…"Liam gives a long-suffering sigh. "But make sure I'm the kind that leaves sheets smelling as fresh as a unicorn's arse."

"Having met several unicorns in my time, expect to field a lot of complaints from some very unhappy housewives." Rumple advises the boy.

"Still, we could have a lot of fun with your magic." Liam looks excited. "I always wanted to fly. You can turn me into a bird someday."

Rumple looks thoughtful. "I could do that now, if you like. It wouldn't harm you in any way."

"Ohhh, me too, Papa!" Haylan is actually jumping up and down. "Please?"

"Alright. Your Mums will probably kill me for this but come on, boys." They go back outside and Rumple summons the magic. "Just for a few minutes. It's easy to get lost in the new form. The important thing is, don't think too much about it. You'll have instincts so just trust them."

The magic surrounds the boys, in a moment are two small falcons staring in shock at each other. Liam is sooty black, and Haylan dark brown, so that Rumple can tell them apart.

"There's a good upwind today. Go enjoy it." Rumple points upwards.

It takes the boys several tries and a lot of beak-splats to finally become airborne, but when they do, Rumple can only stand there marveling at the sight. The brown falcon and the black one ride the currents as if they've been doing this their entire lives, swooping and diving and circling around each other like dancers at a ball. He hears one of them cry out, and it is echoed by the other, and the sheer joy of it almost moves Rumple to tears. He's so engrossed he doesn't hear a call pull up until someone taps him on the shoulder.

"Hey." It's Killian. "Have you seen Liam? He was supposed to come straight home after school, a little punishment for getting a detention, although I personally found it good for a laugh. He's a boy. He's supposed to stir up trouble."

Rumple quietly points upward.

"Falcons? Don't see those around here very often." Killian peers up. "Don't think I've ever seen a black one…is that my son?!"

"Well, I've never ran the genetic test on him, but I'm sure he is. Emma's not the unfaithful type, and the boy does favor you."

The black falcon circles lower and screeches happily at Killian in greeting.

"You're supposed to be grounded! I didn't think I had to stress I meant that literally!" Killian shouts up at him.

The falcon responds with a barrel roll.

"Is there a reason you turned my son into a falcon?" There's a slight hint of panic in Killian's voice.

"He wanted to fly." Rumple explains patiently. "I had the means to make that happen. Haven't you ever wanted to fly?"

"I suppose as a lad…what kid doesn't? Had to settle for sailing instead."

"I've done it numerous times and it's fantastic. Don't fret like an old woman, Pirate. I'm monitoring the magic. I won't let anything happen to them. You want to give it a try?"

"Hell yes, I want to give it a try!"

Rumple summons the magic again, and a moment later a large turkey buzzard is sitting on the sidewalk. It looks down at itself and then glares at Rumple. "You only said you wanted to fly. You didn't specify as what species. You're perfectly capable of flight in this form, so go before I get bored and put an end to this."

The pirate-turned-buzzard does a clumsy take-off and then is in the air as well, and the falcon-boys screech their approval as he joins them. The air of the evening is warm still, and soon he'll have to head home to make dinner for his family, but for the moment Rumple just wants to savor this, for it is one of those times when everything is perfect and all is right in the world.


	29. Dark Wind

**Expectations: Dark Wind**

"So I told my mom, and she started crying and hugging me. It was so embarrassing. I just wanted her to tell me where the Motrin was because of the stupid cramps. She kept talking about how I was a woman now and crap like that." Maven Strunk rolled her eyes as her friends giggled. "Trust me, you'll see when you get yours. It' not fun."

"I still can't wait." Beatrix, a somewhat cubby redhead, sighs. "It's so not fair that you got to have yours first. I'm older than you."

"I don't see why anyone would want it so bad." Vivienne Gold chimes in. "Sounds like once a month you get to cry and hurt a lot. Right before Faith gets hers, look out! She's like…a were-Faith or something!"

"It's still a big deal, though." Beatrix argues. "It's a rite of passage. Boys don't have anything like it. I mean, maybe the first time they shave or something but…come on, Vivienne. You know you'll be just as excited when you get yours."

"I doubt it." Vivienne tries to keep her voice steady. "Come on. We should go celebrate. We'll get some sundaes at Granny's." She gives Maven a wicked grin. "And we'll get strawberry syrup on them in honor of the occasion."

"Gross, Viv." Beatrix laughs. "But sundaes sound great. Let's go."

Their path takes them by the hardware store, and through the window Vivienne can see Lily Murphy crouched down sort out screws into bins. She has so many freckles on her bare arms and neck she's almost one huge spot, and Vivienne makes an expression of disgust at her. Lily responds by giving her a friendly wave and turning back toward her task. No tears, no anger, just serene calmness. Lily had changed last year, although Vivienne wasn't sure why. It like she was on drugs or something. Nothing Viv said or did seemed to upset her any longer.

Before the accident, life had been different. Vivienne was unrestricted in her behavior, free to speak her mind and do as she wished. No one was willing to incur the wrath of her Papa by telling her otherwise. It wasn't perfect, that life she had left behind, but she had still loved it.

Behind her back, Rumple and Belle had set up a meeting with Vivienne's teachers, as well as the parents of several children Vivienne had made her dislike for well known. They actually apologized for their daughter, and assured the others that there was no reason to ever be afraid to come to them, either of them, to report any issues. Since then, her teachers had watched her like a hawk, quick to send an email or pick up the phone if Vivienne stepped out of line even a foot.

The result is that for the last three years Vivienne has felt as though she has a choke-collar around her neck, yanked at the whims of the adults in her life. Go home, go to school, go speak to Dr. Hopper. Do this, Vivienne. Do that, Vivienne. Don't you ever have any fun, Vivienne.

_Faith is so lucky she gets to leave soon. She says she's going to come back, but who would? I can't wait to get out of here! That's the real world, out there. And it's calling for me. That's where I belong. Not here, not in this miserable little town…_

When the sundaes are devoured (they did end up with the strawberry syrup: when Ruby found out what they were celebrating she didn't even charge them) and the girls have gone their separate ways for the evening, Vivienne heads for home reluctantly.

How in the world could such a big house feel like a prison?

Haylan is in the front yard when she arrives. He and Liam have laid out an old bed sheet on the grass, and there are several bottles of liquid sitting on top of it, all different colors. Theo is lying near them chewing on a rope toy, but he jumps up and runs to greet Vivienne as soon as he sees her, and she bends low to let the dog lick her face.

Theo loves her. That's the one thing in her world she is completely certain of. He doesn't care if she's treated like a criminal or that she'll never be normal again: he's just happy to have her home.

"Remy's here, just so you know." Haylan greets her. "So don't leave anything little lying around."

Fantastic. Just what she needs.

"What are you doing?" She wrinkles her nose at the boys.

"Making Halloween costumes." Liam explains, as though it should be obvious.

"It's April…"

"We have to have time to test it." Haylan brushes off his hands. "See, everyone loves to dress up for Halloween. Except not everyone is able to make a good costume, and the really good store-bought ones are expensive. So we're making magical ones. You'll just think of what you want to be for Halloween, and drink the potion, and that's what you'll become. Well, not really. It's a kind of glamour so it's just what everyone else will see. Which is good if you want a big costume that would be hard to move around in. We talked to Sneezy Tom at the drug-store and he says if we can get it working right and get Papa to swear to him that it isn't dangerous, he'll let us sell it out of his store for a cut of the profits."

"Oh, like you could make something like that." Vivienne sneers at her twin.

"We're actually pretty close." Liam looks unimpressed by her scorn. "The last batch was almost perfect: it just wore off in a few minutes. We need to find a way to make the glamour last longer. We're thinking of selling it with three suggested doses: one for 4 hours, one for 8, and one for 12. And the ingredients are all natural and safe so no one'll get sick from it. Everyone is going to want some."

"Well, you can't just stick something on a shelf and expect people to buy it." Vivienne is sure of this. "You'll need to advertise, and have marketing." Her gaze turns speculative. "I'm good at that."

"She is…" Haylan was forced to admit. "She wins every single year in the candy sale. So do you want in?"

"Maybe…you'll only sell this stuff in Storybrooke, right?"

"Of course not. We thought we'd have it in Wal*Marts all over America, because a magic potion certainly won't attract any attention to our town." Liam snorts in disgust. "Use your brain, Vivienne."

"I am using my brain and I wanted to be sure! I'm going to be designing and selling clothing someday and I don't want some woman to be able to just drink a potion and have people think she's wearing a sexy black dress. I want her to be wearing _my _sexy black dress!" The girl fires back. "I'm not going to uppercut my own business!"

"Undercut, Vivienne. _Under_cut." Haylan corrects her. "We've already promised Sneezy Tom 25% of the profits. If Liam and I each take 25%, then that leaves the last share for you. But that means you need to earn it. Not just stand there trying to boss everyone else around."

"Deal." She shakes hands with Haylan, and then with Liam, who immediately wipes his palm on the leg of his jeans. Her mind is spinning rapidly. She needs this potion. She needs these boys to get it working as soon as they can. She's been waiting years to get revenge on old Mrs. Murphy and now she finally has a chance. She isn't sure yet exactly how it will all play out, but she is certain by the time the potion is completed she'll think of something.

/

Rumple's children aren't the only ones growing up far too fast for him. His grandson is a grown man now, happily married to Grace, and the proud father of a two-year-old daughter named Remy in honor of his two mothers. Rumple's great-granddaughter is a raven-haired little imp of mischief, far more like her uncle Liam than her father Henry, and she is properly adored.

Rumple makes a point of spending time with her and she's quite verbal for a toddler. Tonight he and Belle have offered to keep the little girl so that her parents can celebrate their anniversary. She sits in the middle of their living room floor happily scribbling on a piece of paper. Theo is lying next to Remy, his back up against her, and every now and then she reaches over to stroke his fur. Unable to quite pronounce the dog's name, she refers to him as "Toe".

"Mum, have you seen my…" Vivienne pauses when she steps into the room and sees Remy. "Oh. Right. _She's_ here."

"Remy here." The child confirms. "Remy here forever!" She giggles.

"We're keeping her tonight." Belle explains. "So Henry and Grace can have an evening to themselves. What were you looking for?"

"My pink sparkly shirt, the one with the Pegasus on the front."

"I haven't seen it since you spent the night at Beatrix' house. Are you sure you didn't leave it there?"

"Vivi sure?" From Remy.

"Maybe." She doesn't sound overly worried. Remy toddles over to her and hands her the scribbles. "Vivi!" She points at the picture with pride. "You, Vivi!"

"That's supposed to be me?" Vivienne looks disgusted. "I could draw better than this at one!"

Remy considers this, and gives Vivienne a dirty look. She takes the picture over to Belle and points at it. "Ganna! You, Ganna!"

"It's beautiful, darling. It looks just like me." Belle lifts the little girl onto her lap and kisses her on the forehead. She had been touched deeply by Henry's request that his child be allowed to consider her a grandparent. It feels good to hold a baby again, she has a warm friendship with Remy's mother, and for the rest of her life Belle will remain grateful to Grace's father for rescuing her from the asylum and returning her to Rumple's side. It's a debt she can never fully repay.

"She's so stupid." Vivienne flops into a chair and draws up her legs. "Why do we have to get stuck babysitting? Why can't Emma and Killian do it? She's their grandkid: we're barely even related to the brat." Technically, the child isn't related to Killian at all, but Vivienne brushes that aside.

"Brat, brat, brat." Remy sings, and then frowns. "What a brat? Candy?"

"If there's a brat in this room right now, it's not Remy." Rumple is quickly losing his patience. He seems to be losing it a lot with Vivienne these days. He isn't happy about that, but she seems hell-bound on pushing everyone as far as she can.

"Vivienne, why don't you hold her?" Belle suggests. "She isn't poisonous, I promise."

"No, Ganna." Remy shakes her head. "Vivi mean." She buries her head against Belle's shoulder. "Meaner than onions." Rumple burst out laughing at this: Remy, unlike most children, will happily eat almost anything that is placed in front of her. Except for onions. The child doesn't just dislike onions, she seems to have a personal vendetta against them. Grace and Henry have taken advantage of this by placing Vidalias around their house in places they want Remy to stay out of.

"My daughter is meaner than an onion." Rumple can't help himself. "How can I live with this shame?"

Belle sighs in exasperation at all of them. "Take her, Vivienne. Go on…"

"Why? Not like I'll ever need to know what to do with a kid." Vivienne stands up again. She had met the comment to come out biting, but she finds herself holding back tears. She hurries out of the room hoping neither of them noticed, but she's up the stairs and almost at the door to her room when she feels her mother's hand on her shoulder.

"Talk to me, Vivienne." Belle urges. "Please."

"Maven got her period last night." Vivienne blurts out. "And soon Beatrix will have hers, and so will all the other girls, all except for me. So don't shove kids at me, Mother, because I don't need it!"

"Oh, honey, I didn't even think about that. I'm sorry. I know it hurts, but you can't avoid children as a result. They're everywhere. And this isn't just a child: she's your own flesh and blood."

"She's my great-niece. My half great-niece. That's hardly anything at all. I'm probably more related to the mailman!"

"No, dear, you were fathered by the meter-reader. Andrew was fathered by the mailman. I'm not entirely sure about Faith, but it was either Dr. Hopper, Dr. Whale, or Mrs. Price."

Vivienne tries, and fails, to stop a giggle, and Belle hugs her. "It'll get easier, Vivienne. You know what your Papa believes, that everything happens for a reason." Belle looks around to make sure Rumple isn't listening. "He told me something a few years ago. I wasn't supposed to tell you but I never promised I wouldn't so…"

"What?"

"You know how he can get glimpses of the future sometimes, right?"

"Yeah, but it's all jumbled."

"Most of the time. Some things he can see very clearly. He saw you, all grown up, with a man. All he can tell is that the man has dark skin, but he said that the vision was enough for him to tell that this man? He's going to love the heck out of you, baby. He said you looked really happy and at peace. Right now you're struggling, but things will get better for you. You have a good life waiting, even if things seem a little bleak right now."

"Hope this guy doesn't want kids." Vivienne muttered, unconvinced.

"Why are you so against adoption?" Belle was curious.

"You really have to ask that, Mum?" The girl sounds annoyed. "Look at Regina. She adopts a kid. She loves him for ten years and gives him everything he could ever want. Then the first chance he gets, he runs off and finds his birth mother and wants _her_ to be his mom instead."

"Vivienne, you know very well Henry loves Regina."

"But who did he live with?" Vivienne challenges. "Emma, that's who! He just went over to visit Regina sometimes. She was like….a weekend dad or something. That's what happens with adoption, Mum. One day your kid decides that no matter how much you've done, you're not their 'real' mother."

"Vivienne, you're looking at one example…"

"Go online sometime, Mum. There are dozens of websites set up for people to find their birth parents. 'I'll never be complete until I find my Mom', 'I need to know if I have brothers and sisters', 'I always knew I didn't fit into my family…'" her tone is bitter and mocking. "Cause Mum? I _have_ looked at other examples! I've seen how adopted kids are. Why would I want a kid who sooner or later isn't going to want me?"

"Honey…" But Vivienne has stormed into her room and shut the door, and Belle hears the lock click into place.

/

Vivienne has a plan on how to punish the Murphys, but everything hinges on the boys getting their glamour-potion done before school lets out for the year, otherwise she'll have to wait until the fall. By then other people will know about it, and she'll lose the element of surprise. (She once had a very embarrassing moment in science class when she was much younger, asking the teacher where on the periodic table surprise was because her father was always talking about it…).

It's mid-May, and she's really starting to panic, when she comes home to find a velociraptor and a giant carrot in her living room. She pauses for a moment, not even thinking about the potion right away. _Well, they were right about sending me to Dr. Hopper. Turns out I am crazy. Suppose I should pack: I wonder which dress would look good against padded walls?_

"I'm going to eat you, little girl!" The carrot howls.

"Wait, shouldn't that be his line?" Vivienne points at the raptor, who looks offended.

"I happen to be a vegetarian!" it snaps.

"And I'm a humanitarian." The carrot explains. "I eat humans. And…whatever you are."

She knows them now. "Very funny, Haylan. We're twins, remember? Whatever I am, you are too!"

The carrot turns back into her brother. "Nope. I'm their son. They ordered you from the shopping channel. You're one of those lifelike 'reborn' kids. I gotta say, you do look almost real."

The velociraptor giggles.

"So the potion…it works now?" Her heart is pounding so fast she's afraid they'll hear it.

"Yup. Drink the recommended dosage, and for the next twelve hours you can change how you appear at will. So you don't always have to look like a giant hotdog or something. It's going to be huge! A little bit of magic everyone can have." The raptor is visibly excited.

"So can I have some?" Vivienne asks.

"Not yet." Haylan shakes his head firmly.

"Why not? You said it was done."

"We used up our test sample just now. I'm going to make up a new batch, but it has to brew for a few days to reach full strength. I'll give you some then. Now get out of here! Liam and I want to surprise Mum and Papa when they get home. What would really freak them out?"

"Zelena." Vivienne suggests. "But I don't know what she looked like.

"That…would freak them out…" Haylan concedes thoughtfully. "But I'm trying to avoid Papa flipping his gourd and blasting me on sight."

"Why not do each other?"

The raptor looks scandalized. "Vivienne! I'll have you know I am a gentleman! Wait, no I'm not. Drop 'em, Haylan."

"I mean pretend to be each other!" Vivienne almost stomps her foot in frustration, trying to push thoughts of her twin and a randy dinosaur out of her brain. "See how long it takes them to realize who is who."

"And here I thought Haylan was the smart twin." The raptor is impressed.

"Hey!"

"I love it." The raptor heaps rare praise on Vivienne. "We'll have to try really hard to act like each other."

"Easy enough." Vivienne shrugs. "Liam, you just stare at your plate tonight and mumble a lot of one-word answers, and Haylan? Dance on the table and pour the gravy on your head."

"I was three when I did that!" the raptor protests indignantly, and then laughs. "Oh, this is going to be fun!"

_I need to see if this works. I need to really see it in action against adults, not other kids. If these clowns can fool Mum and Papa, then I'm sure I can pull it off. _

_Don't let me down, Haylan._


	30. Coconuts and Mai Tais

**Expectations: Coconuts and Mai Tais.**

"I think I'll take Vivienne into Boston with me on Saturday." Rumple glances over at his wife. "We haven't had a father/daughter day in a while. It might ease some of the tension between us lately."

He looks so sad that Belle unbuckles her safety belt and leans over to embrace him. "Just hang in there. She loves us. She's just…prickly at the moment. You remember how Faith was at her age."

Rumple shakes his head. "I've just had this feeling the last few days. Not a vision, really, just this sense of…unease. Like I'm waiting for a storm to break, and whatever it is, it seems to be centered around Vivienne. I'm hoping maybe a day of junk food and some wretched movie might diffuse some of it. It always worked out well with Faith." He turns the car down their street.

"Oh, forgot to mention, Andrew stayed late for Debate practice and he's spending the night at Luke's. We've got Liam again for dinner. I swear, Rumple, I am about to send his parents a request for our groceries to be reimbursed. How can a boy that skinny eat so bloody much? That's why the Jones' send him over here, you know. They can't afford to feed him."

Rumple laughs and pulls into their driveway. "I think Andrew is trying to give him a run for his money. Boys that age…they'll eat anything that doesn't eat them first…I nearly had to sell my arm just to keep Bae fed…" his eyes grow distant for a second. "I like them at this age, though. They're interesting. They still have the sweetness of boys about them, but they're starting to gain the wisdom of men." Again that far-away look and he shakes himself. "Come on, Faith should have dinner ready. Afterward, we'll sneak out and get something to eat at Granny's."

"She's getting better, Rumple." At his skeptical look she laughs. "She really is. She hasn't burned anything in ages. We're supposed to be encouraging her to learn these things: she's going to be out on her own in few months."

"Not if I can help it." Rumple mutters.

"I heard that, Mister! Look, our job is to get them to the point where they can survive without us. Unless you want her living on take-out she needs to learn to cook, and she needs to practice.

"If I have to keep choking down her meals, they're all going to have to learn to survive without us, and sooner than we expected."

"Rumple…"

"She put caramel sauce in the meatloaf, Belle! And anchovy paste! And charred the damn thing to a crisp, and then got her nose out of joint when even Theo refused to touch it! That dog will eat anything!"

Belle laughs and grabs his hand before he can get out of the car. "Did you ever think it would be like this? Us? This life?"

"Not in my wildest dreams." He admits softly. "But it's better than anything I could have ever imagined." He reaches over and runs his fingers through the side of her hair, and pulls her into a deep kiss. The taste of her lingers as they enter the house hand in hand, and he hopes it might be enough to cover up the taste of his eldest daughter' s latest culinary creation.

_I've survived over three centuries. If there are any gods, please help me just make it through dinner._

/

It's never quite the same when one of his children isn't home, Rumple thinks, glancing at Andrew's chair. He supposes it's silly to feel that way, but he can't help himself. He only feels completely at ease when they're all here where they belong, and where he can keep an eye on them. Once Faith heads to college, he wonders how he'll ever be able to sleep at all.

As he slides into his seat, he's pleased to see Vivienne looks happy for a change. She's actually smiling, and helped Belle set the table without her mother having to raise her voice. He wishes she'd smile more often: she has a beautiful one, and he doesn't think he's simply displaying the bias of a proud father.

"How would you like to go into the city with me on Saturday?" He asks her. "Just you and I?"

"I'd love it! Thank you, Papa." She shoots Faith a smug look and Faith looks amused instead of offended. She doesn't remind her sister that Faith and Rumple were in Portland last weekend looking at potential apartments near the campus. Faith had expressed a strong desire not to live in a dorm so that she could focus on her studies, and Rumple had readily agreed to help her find something suitable. One of the best things about having unlimited wealth was that he could make sure wherever she ended up was in a safe neighborhood, and she didn't have to share space with an unwanted roommate just to make ends meet.

"If Andrew were here…" There's an odd quality to Liam's voice that Rumple can't quite put his finger on. "He'd tell you to pay very close attention to how that was worded. He says he's going to take you into the city, Vivienne. He didn't say he plans to bring you back." Next to him, Haylan snorts. Rumple gives him a perplexed look. Haylan is looking unusually animated tonight, like he's on the verge of just bursting into hysterical laughter. Liam, on the other hand, seems oddly subdued. He wonders if they overdid it on junk food after school.

Dinner doesn't look as bad as he expected. A beef roast and vegetables. Carrots. That should make Belle happy: he's often teased her that she was a rabbit in another life. Potatoes, hard to destroy those. Onions: safe to have since Remy wasn't here tonight. His lips twitch as he remembers Henry telling him the other day Grace had turned on a children's cartoon show about singing vegetables. His little great-granddaughter had stood in front of the television berating the dancing onion for a solid five minutes. When anyone mentioned the child's obsessive behavior they all seemed to look at him for some reason…it was insulting. A lot of ingredients had gone into the soup that made Remy. There was no conclusive proof it was his contribution that caused the…quirk. He happened to be quite fond of onions!

As the food is plated up, Rumple happens to look over at Liam again and notices something immediately. The boy is using his right index finger to trace circles on the table-cloth. It's an unconscious movement: one the child probably isn't even aware that he's doing, but it's something Rumple is extremely familiar with.

He's watched Haylan do it his entire life.

Something clicks in his mind, Haylan and Liam excitedly telling him about their glamour-potion experiment. Unseen, Rumple quickly casts a very minor spell on himself that lifts the influence of the glamour, and then has to bite his lip to keep from laughing and ruining the entire thing. He wonders how long it will take for anyone else to figure it out: he has no intention of spilling the beans.

That doesn't mean he can't take this time to have a little bit of fun with them, though. Fair is fair.

Haylan, the real Haylan, shares Belle's love for carrots. Liam, on the other hand, isn't overly fond of them. Rumple picks up the bowl and motions toward 'Haylan'. "Have some more, son. Your sister made plenty. I know how much you like them." Before 'Haylan' can protest, Rumple has spooned a large portion onto his plate. Their eyes meet for a second, and he sees both mild panic and understanding in the boy's gaze. He knows that Rumple has figured it out. He also knows that Haylan's father isn't going to let such a glorious opportunity pass him by.

A sideways glance at Vivienne and Rumple realizes that the girl is in on this little ruse. That actually pleases him more than he can say: the fact that she's willingly cooperating with her brother on anything is a good sign.

"So Haylan..." Rumple asks casually. "I see that you're reading 'A Tale of Two Cities'. Your Mum and I both enjoyed that one. What do you think so far?" He's very sure that Liam hasn't read it: although the boy loves books his tastes are more like Andrew's and he gravitates toward science fiction and fantasy.

"Umm..it's great. Love the two cities. Very nice." 'Haylan' stammers.

"What is your opinion of Charles Darnay?" Rumple presses.

"Total scum-bag. He deserves to be drowned." 'Haylan' promptly declares.

"Charles Darnay? The HERO?" Belle's voice raises an octave.

"You have your opinion, I have mine." 'Haylan' mutters stubbornly.

"I...guess so." Belle blinks.

"The roast was almost too big for the oven." Faith is explaining to her mother. "I didn't think it was ever going to fit in there."

"That's what she said." 'Liam' replies.

"Liam!" Belle scolds him but laughs. "Do you really think that's appropriate for the table?"

"Not really, but neither is this." 'Liam' leans back in his chair and puts his bare feet up on the table, moving the plate into his lap. Rumple's demeanor is calm, but inside he's nearly dying. 'Liam' is giving Belle his cheekiest grin. _I didn't know Haylan was such a good little actor. This is brilliant._

"Liam Jones! No, that is not appropriate. You've eaten here enough times to know better!" Belle throws down her napkin. "Get your feet off my table right now."

"Don't see what the big deal is." 'Liam' counters, still grinning. "You put your butt on it all the time, lady."

"Hey!" 'Haylan' interjects. "Don't you talk to my mother like that!"

"You're right." 'Liam' agrees. "I should use smaller words."

Belle has turned bright red, Faith is staring at 'Liam' in horror, Vivienne appears to be hiding under the table, and the only thing keeping Rumple from joining her is the knowledge that Belle will make him sleep in the car for month.

"You're one to talk!" 'Haylan' jumps to his feet. "You're the one who has to use Cliff Notes for Dr. Seuss books!"

"Boys!" Belle tries to interject.

"Oh yeah?" 'Liam' snaps. "At least I don't have the devil incarnate as a twin!"

"HEY!" Vivienne yelps from under the table.

"That's it!" 'Haylan' yells. "The wedding is off! I wouldn't marry you if you were the last guy on Earth!"

"You have to marry me! I refuse to raise this baby alone!" 'Liam' howls.

"You could just give it away like your mother did with Henry!" 'Haylan' retaliates.

Rumple loses it. He slumps over the table, laughing so hard his shoulders are shaking. Belle, his sweet Belle, completely misunderstands. "HAYLAN! I hope you're proud of yourself, young man! You just made your father cry, he's so ashamed of you right now!"

This only makes Rumple laugh even harder, and Belle gives him a suspicious look. "Are you…you are! You're laughing! What about this is funny? Liam, I'm taking you home right this instant and don't expect to be invited back any time soon!"

"But I am home." 'Liam' bats his eyes at her. "I have a confession, Mrs. Gold. You may think I come over here to see Haylan, but the truth is I'm madly in love with you. Let's run away together. We'll comb the beach and drink Mai Tais out of coconuts. Whataya say? Oh, right, your husband. Well, bring him too. I'm very open-minded."

"Enough." Rumple finally signals. "Before she kills all of us. You've been set up, my love. I didn't realize it at first either." He uses his magic to undo the glamour.

"Oh, you little…!" Belle can't even finish her sentence. The boys are grinning at each other like lunatics and Vivienne has re-emerged from the floor. Faith is still staring at her family like they've all gone insane.

"Sorry, Mum." Haylan looks anything but. Liam looks proud. "You were awesome, Haylan!"

To Rumple's relief, Belle starts laughing as well, shaking her head. "Well, you got me. I was about to give Liam back to his parents in pieces."

"Want to try it on my folks next?" Liam winks at Haylan. "Belle, dare you to drop Haylan off there tonight instead of me and see how long it takes them to notice they've got the wrong kid."

"Do it, Mum." Haylan urges, snickering, and Belle sighes and nods. "I swear it's your father's influence on me. Emma's sharp, though. I don't think you'll be able to fool her for very long."

"Watch what you do unconsciously." Rumple advises. "I figured it because 'Liam' was tracing designs on the table with his finger. That's something Haylan always does. But what I'm more interested in is that the damn potion actually works. That's quite an accomplishment for a young mage."

Haylan blushes in pride, and Faith reaches over to squeeze his shoulder. Potion-magic has always come naturally to her, and she's pleased to see her little brother has a knack for it as well, even if he does gravitate more toward pure spells. "The possibilities for this are endless." The girl nods. "But boys? Have you also considered that it could also be used for less than honest purposes?"

"Like…" Haylan wrinkles his brow.

"What if a guy wants a woman that's married to someone else, and he pretends to be her husband and fu…" Belle gives her a hard stare. "Kisses her." Faith finishes. "Or pretends to be a bank employee and robs the place blind?"

"Papa always says anything can be used for evil, not just magic." Haylan protests.

"Yes, but most regular people can't use magic, and not all of them are good." Faith continues gently. "If you end up selling this stuff, I think you need to have people sign for it, like a registery or something, so that if something bad happens Emma and David can at least narrow it down. And don't sell it year round: just around Halloween."

"I guess that makes sense." Liam sounds resigned and reluctant. "I mean, I wouldn't want someone pretending to be my Dad and err…kissing my Mom. I guess if a person was twisted they could really use it to wreck somebody's life."

Vivienne grins into her napkin. _Let's hope so._


	31. The Dark One 20

**A/N: It's debatable whether or not a 12-year-old could pull something like this off, but again, go away reality. My excuse is that Vivienne is Rumple and Belle's daughter: of course she can!**

**Expectations: The Dark One 2.0**

If it had not been for Rumple, Vivienne's plan for revenge against the Murphy family would not have been possible.

Rumple, for the most part, tries to be as honest as he can with Belle. There are subjects that they disagree on, like any married couple, and there are certain things that Rumple believes she'd be much happier not knowing about. Replica daggers, for example. Or what really happened to Zelena.

Or the fact that he's taught all of his children, as well as Liam Jones, how to drive.

Rumple would of course defend himself if she did discover the truth: driving was a skill they were going to need anyway, and it might be useful in an emergency situation. He's careful with them: they're not allowed to start the car unless he's sitting next to them, and he only allows them to drive in circles around a large, vacant field on the edge of town. Besides, Belle was so proud when Faith passed her licensing test the first time. That might be diminished a bit if she found the girl had been driving for years at that point. Several times Andrew's siblings have been afraid that in his repeated attempts to convince his mother that he should be allowed access to Agnes he's going to give the entire thing away.

Andrew is a bit of a lead-foot, Haylan is still awkward behind the wheel but Vivienne and Liam prove to be naturals at it. Vivienne enjoys those secret afternoons with her Papa, away from the prying eyes of the town, steering Agnes' huge bulk through the overgrown grass and weeds. It's also easier somehow to talk to him then: it feels like they are the only two people in the world. She knows that he doesn't like the distance that's developed between them anymore than she does.

_I'll make it better. I just need to do this, and then I can relax. And this is the only time, just this once. After this I'll be so well-behaved it'll make them sick. I'll be perfect. I'll even try and get along with Andrew. I just need this one little thing to go well…_

It's a Friday afternoon in May, the day before Vivienne and Rumple are supposed to go into Boston together. Vivienne puts her plan into motion by pretending to feel sick. "I just feel yucky and achy all over." She whimpers to Belle. "Like I want to puke."

Mum buys it. Vivienne has never tried to get out of school before by faking an illness and Belle has no reason to believe she'd do so now. Belle does, however, throw a wrench into the works by announcing she plans to stay home from the library today to tend to her daughter.

"You don't need to do that, Mum. I'm not a baby. All I'm going to do is sleep." Belle, however, is insistent. If her child is ill, then she needs her mother. Vivienne allows herself to be tucked back into bed, and pretends to fall asleep, and then actually does. She awakens in a panic, convinced she's missed her chance, but it's only around noon and Belle is trying to coax her into eating some toast and soup. Given that the girl is starving, it's all she can do to keep from eating the bowl as well.

Fortunately, Belle is predictable in other ways and with her child fed and supposedly resting comfortably, she settles down in her favorite chair with a thick book. Vivienne will never forget the time that as a joke, her Papa had enchanted one of Belle's books. As she read it, the novel would slowly and randomly translate the text into nonsense words, until the entire thing was nothing more than gibberish. It had taken Mum a little time and a lot of confusion and frustration to realize what Papa had done. She pretended to be angry, but she couldn't help laughing. That evening Vivienne had snuck down to raid the kitchen and saw both of her parents cuddled up in Belle's chair, making up meanings for the fake words and coming up with a ridiculous story about trolls shopping for cabbage and underpants.

It made her feel safe that night, returning to her bed and knowing that together her mother and father formed an iron gate through which no one could ever reach her or hurt her.

But someone had, she thinks now, as she slips out through the laundry room window and eases it shut behind her. Stupid Mrs. Murphy had. Vivienne isn't a small child any longer: it hurts to realize that her parents are human, that there are some things that even their combined might can't shield her from.

Outside the house, she reaches into her pocket and pulls out a tiny vial, pilfered from Haylan's bedroom. He's made a lot of it, and she doubts he'll notice some missing. Besides, she feels it's only fair that she take some: he did promise her a sample and he's come up with numerous excuses why he hasn't ponied up yet. He owes her. She takes a deep breath, opens the vial, swears to come back as a ghost and haunt her twin if this kills her, and swallows the bitter liquid with a shudder. Ughh! There was no way they were going to sell much if it tasted this nasty. She'd have to speak to them about that: surely they could cast a spell to make it taste like…bananas or something. Or sell different flavors of it. Other than rat poop. She's of course never tasted rat poop, but it has to taste very similar to the glamour potion.

She doesn't feel any different. She'd have to test it, though. A slow grin spreads over her face, and as she catches a glimpse of her reflection in the window she thinks idly that she looks a lot like her Papa when she smiles like that. She brings an image to mind and glances at the window again, and does a double take. That certainly doesn't look like Papa! Old Mrs. Price is staring back at her, complete with an ugly flower-printed mumu. Part of the glamour, her brother had explained, was that as long as you were familiar with the voice of the person you were pretending to be the magic would helpfully make your voice sound that way to others. "Took us ages to get that part right." Liam had added.

Hoping she doesn't laugh and give the entire thing away, Vivienne walks up to her front door and starts repeatedly ringing the doorbell, and then knocking hard for good measure. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" She hears her mother, sounding incredibly irritated, call from inside the house. Putting her hands on her hips, Vivienne twists her face into a scowl as Belle pulls the door open, Theo tagging along at her heels. "Mrs. Price? Is everything okay?"

"No, it's not okay!" Vivienne snaps. "Did you think I wouldn't find out? Where is he? Where's my Arthur?"

"Arthur…" Belle takes a step back and shakes her head. "Mrs. Price, I'm sorry. I haven't seen Mr. Price since Faith was a baby. Has he come back to town?"

"You know very well he's in there!" Vivienne points into the Gold house. "And he's been there the entire time carrying on a…torrid affair!" She's proud of herself for using that phrase. Her friends are always talking wistfully about the torrid affairs they'll someday have.

"Mrs. Price!" Belle sounds shocked and highly offended. "If you're implying that Mr. Price and I…"

"Not you!" Vivienne has a flash of genius. "I know what's been going on between my husband and yours! I think it's shameful that you allow it, and that you've been hiding Arthur from me! You tell him to come home right now! The last thing he said to was that he promised to clean the gutters and it's been over 17 years and my gutters still aren't clean and he needs to come home and do it! And stop…fornicating (another great word) with that demon you entered into unholy communion with!"

"Mrs. Price, I don't think you're feeling well. There's a nasty virus going around: my Vivienne has it. Would you like to come in and sit down, maybe have some tea with me?"

"I would rather drink toilet bowl cleaner than take tea with Satan's bride!" Vivienne is trying so hard not to laugh that it hurts. "Just tell Arthur to come home immediately! And stop all that…fornicating!" She turns and marches back down the steps, and around to the side of the house, and waits to hear her mother shut the front door before she gives and laughs so hard tears streak down her face. She was afraid that Belle would catch on right away, that it was too similar to what Haylan and Liam had pulled at dinner, but Belle believes that her other children are all safely at school and that poor Vivienne is sleeping in a ball of cruddy misery. She is by no means a stupid woman, but it never crossed her mind that she was being set up. Again.

Vivienne calms herself and heads down the street toward her next destination: Storybrooke Hardware and Paint. As she passes Mrs. Price's house, the elderly woman opens her front door and reaches toward her mailbox. She stops cold when she sees…herself strolling past her front steps. Vivienne gives her a cheery wave and continues on her way, leaving Mrs. Price seemingly frozen in place. Let her tell someone, the girl thinks. After the incident with Mum, everyone is going to think the old bat has completely lost her mind.

The next step is the tricky part, the part that could blow the entire thing. She has to get her hands on Mrs. Murphy's car keys. She of course has a plan, and she feels her heart pound and doubt wash over her, and for a moment she wavers. She should go back home and get back into bed, right now. She should forget this entire thing and just let it go. She'll never pull this off: what was she thinking? She's only twelve. Anything could go wrong.

She imagines the future, then. Her friends, all grown women, with adoring handsome men on their arms and cute, gurgling babies in strollers. A future she can never have, she thinks bitterly. A future that was stolen away from her. No, she's doing this. She's come too far now to back out. Her father wouldn't back out.

Still dressed as Mrs. Price, she moves behind the hardware store and crouches down behind a pallet, and waits. Come on, Samantha. Be predictable.

Time moves agonizingly slow, and a cramp develops in Vivienne's left calf, but still she waits, and finally the delivery door of the warehouse opens and Samantha Pulowski, a rugged-looking woman in her mid 40's, comes out and immediately pulls a pack of cigarettes out of her pocket. Everyone knows that Mrs. Murphy doesn't allow smoking inside of the hardware store, and she doesn't want her employees smoking near her store either, so Samantha heads a little ways down the street to enjoy her break in peace.

Show time.

Viv feels a rush as a quick glance at her reflection in a puddle shows Samantha's broad face, and for the first time in her life, she feels a surge of jealousy toward Haylan that he inherited her father's magic and she did not. She's never even wanted the magic, but the idea of being able to do this at will, to have whatever you wanted…she shoves the idea aside. That will only distract her.

There is a breakroom in the back of the hardware store, as well as a cabinet where the employees keep their personal belongings. Vivienne personally thinks that's a stupid idea: anyone could walk in off the street and help themselves, but this is Storybrooke and Mrs. Murphy is obviously very trusting.

The girl has planned this for a while now and she knows exactly what to look for. She slips into the cool interior of the building and walks past the two men and a woman who are sitting at a battered table sipping coffee. "Back already, Sam?" One of the men calls.

"Forgot my lighter." Vivienne responds with a shrug, holding her breath. The man nods and goes back to telling his co-workers about the trip he and his wife recently took to the Grand Canyon.

She opens the cabinet, and immediately sees Mrs. Murphy's white purse sitting on top of a canvas backpack. The purse is fake leather and starting to crack, and it's big enough for someone to live in. Vivienne roots around inside a bit, hoping that Sam doesn't decide to come back early from her break, but fortune continues to smile on the girl. Her hands close around the keys, and she recognizes the car-key immediately.

Like many people here, Mrs. Murphy prefers to walk to her destinations rather than drive. She usually only takes her car when it's pouring rain or freezing cold, or when she wants to go shopping. She doesn't live far from the hardware store, and Vivienne knows it might take her some time to notice the missing car key. For good measure, she snaps the plastic keyfob in two, so that if the woman does notice she'll think it just fell off somewhere.

"Hey, Samantha. You got that five bucks you owe me?" The female employee hollers over.

"Sure do." Vivienne pulls a five out of Mrs. Murphy's wallet and strides over, handing the woman the money. "Here. Thanks."

"Any time, doll. We still all meeting up for poker tonight at your place?"

"Sound good to me." Vivienne nods. _Geez, Lady, let me get out of here before the real Samantha gets back._

"Well, back to work." The woman stands up and stretches. "Here's making it until 6PM without burning the place down."

"You can use my lighter." Vivienne offers, and the three employees all laugh. She's finally able to leave and makes it back behind the pallets just as the real Samantha comes strolling back down the street. Phase two complete. She squeezes the metal key in her hand. _This has been almost too easy. Thank you, Haylan. I'll never pick on you again. At least, not as much._

Mrs. Murphy's silver Ford Nebula is sitting in her driveway, waiting for her. It's almost 2:30 now and Vivienne has time to spare, but not a lot. She uses the magic to cast the glamour and opens the door: this being Storybrooke, the car isn't even locked. Vivienne slips behind the wheel and adjusts the seat, glad that Mrs. Murphy is short. It's still a little awkward to reach the peddles and see over the steering wheel, but she manages. Agnes is much larger this, for one thing. For another, she's heard Aunt Ruby and others express relief that Mrs. Murphy drives so little because the woman is quite frankly horrible at it. Belle always defends her, pointing out that Mrs. Murphy spent the first part of her life driving a horse and buggy and delivering milk and eggs.

"And by the time they got there." Rumple privately whispered to his children once, "The eggs were scrambled, the milk was butter, and the horse is currently in treatment with Dr. Hopper."

Taking a deep breath and hoping she survives this, Vivienne starts the car and backs out of the driveway. Way too fast, actually, and nearly takes out the electric pole on the curb and Mr. Strauterman, who is mowing the grass on his own curb. The man jumps back in fright, and Vivienne waves at him before pulling the wheel hard and getting the car in more or less a straight line on the road. She's careful not to wreck, but she makes no move to control the car's weaving and lurching: the more people that see Mrs. Murphy driving like a maniac, the better.

She has a daughter to pick up.

/

_How is Vivienne?_

_Still sleeping, but she ate all her lunch and she doesn't have a fever. I think she'll be fine by tomorrow: I know she's been looking forward to going into Boston with you and I'd hate to see her miss it. I cancelled her appointment with Dr. Hopper this afternoon. By the way, you could have told me about you fornicating with Arthur Price._

_I most humbly BEG your pardon?_

_It was the most bizarre thing. Mrs. Price came to our door a little while ago and, I kid you not, accused us of hiding her husband here for the last 17 years because you and he were having, and I quote, a "torrid affair." Apparently she wants him to come home and clean the gutters like he promised before he vanished._

_Well, if he hasn't cleaned the damn things by now, she's better off hiring someone for the job. He can't reach them anyway from where I have him chained to the bedpost. Was the old bat drunk?_

_I didn't smell anything, but you never known. I was actually a little worried about her and tried to get her to come in, but she declared me the bride of Satan._

_Belle, I keep telling you. If you're going to have extra husbands I at least need to know about them. It's simple courtesy._

_Well, if you're going to keep elderly men prisoner in our bedroom, I'd like to be informed of that as well. _

_That does sound fair…I'll be home the usual time. I may stop at the drug store and get something to cheer Vivienne up since she's ill. Maybe some of those sour gummy candies she loves so much._

_See you then. Love you._

_Love you too, Sweetheart. See you later._

_/_

"Mom?" Lily Murphy opens up the passenger door of the Nebula. "What are you doing here? Is everyone alright?"

"Everything is fine, dear." Vivienne assures her. "I have to go into Portland for a few things and I thought I'd take you along."

"Cool." Lily practically leaps into the car and Vivienne tries not to cringe as the girl leans over and plants a wet kiss on her cheek. She buckles her seatbelt without being reminded (the little kiss-arse) and Vivienne puts the Nebula into drive and it rolls obediently down the road and toward the town line.

"So how was school?" Vivienne doesn't give a flying feather how school was, but she's trying to think of the things her mother tends to ask her when she gets home. All mothers must be more or less the same.

"It was pretty good. Got a B on the algebra test. Not the A I wanted but higher than I expected so, yah me!"

Vivienne tries not to puke. "Maybe you'll get the A next time. You really should try harder, Lily. You know I can't afford to send you to any kind of decent college. No one is going to give a scholarship to a B student."

"I'm doing my best, Mom." Lily sounds hurt and inside, Vivienne gloats. "I was getting D's earlier this year. I think a B is a pretty good."

"Pretty good often isn't good enough, Lily. You need to get serious about your future. You're not a child any longer." Vivienne swerves to avoid plowing into Sneezy Tom, who dives for the curb.

"Well, we'll talk about it later." Vivienne is bored with grade talk. "Did anything else happen?"

"Well, the Dark One 2.0 was out today. That always makes for a great day, when I don't have to look up to find her glaring at me all the time."

"Lily, that's not a nice thing to call your classmate." Vivienne nearly slams on the brakes in rage.

"You're the one who came up with it, Mom!" Lily shakes her head in disbelief. "You're in a crabby mood today."

"Sorry, just…"Vivienne thinks back to one of her mother's favorite excuses. "Hormones."

"Right. So we are we doing in Portland?"

"Little shopping, then get some dinner." Vivienne feels the familiar tingle as the Nebula crosses over the town line. "Why don't you take a nap until we arrive?"

"I'm not sleepy. I'll just read." Lily pulls a paperback out of her backpack and flips it open to a bookmark. Vivienne glances at the picture on the cover, of some woman in old-fashioned clothing. Jane Eyre. Oh, one of those books her mother was always trying to get her to read. "You'd like it." Belle once tried to coax her. "Jane doesn't think she gets treated very fairly or fits in either."

"Mum just relates to this innocent girl falling in love with the older and mysterious master of the house." Faith teased, and Belle actually blushed at that and changed the subject quickly.

It's going to be strange without Faith there, Vivienne muses now as she drives toward the city. She can't say she and Faith have ever been real friends, but she just…belongs there. Like it won't feel like home when she's gone. She's counting the days until it's Andrew's turn. She won't have to listen to him update them at dinner about what's going on with that big-earred girl from camp a few years back, the one he had Emma track down. They actually write to each other. Not email like a normal sane person, but long letters written out by hand. Andrew is an idiot.

She feels a strange pang thinking about when it's her turn. Her plan has been to go to Layfette Design School in Manhattan ever since she heard of the place, and she knows she won't have trouble getting in. Papa has promised her that he'd do whatever he had to do to secure her place. "But once you're in…" He'd warned. "I can't be responsible for keeping you there other than footing the bill. The rest will all be on you, my lovely little daughter. "

The uncomfortable feeling comes from knowing that wherever Haylan ends up, it won't be there. She isn't even sure he plans to go to college. Mum insists that he's going whether he likes it or not, but Haylan has always marched to his own drum. But for the first time in their lives, since before they were born, they'll be apart. Far apart. The thought is a little frightening.

It's not a long ride into Portland, just about an hour, and Vivienne feels her heart begin to race as they enter the evening traffic of the city and she heads toward her destination. Really, anywhere would do, but the strip mall she has in mind is fairly deserted, most of the buildings closed. She nearly takes out a Prius, a teenage boy on a bicycle who calls her a nasty name (she files it away for later to ask Faith what it means) and a long-haired old man on a motorcycle, who starts to say something but closes his mouth and drives on when he sees Lily in the car.

They pull into the empty parking lot of the strip mall a few minutes later, and Lily gives Vivienne a curious look. "What we doing here, Mom?"

"Hand me your phone, Lily." Vivienne makes her voice ice cold.

"What…"

"Hand…me…your…phone."

"Okay, okay." Lily pulls out the pink phone and hands it over to Vivienne, who wraps her hand around it like a vice. "What is going on, Mom?"

"Don't call me that!" Vivienne snaps. "I'm not, you know. Not your mother." (That part, at least, is pure truth.) "I only took you in because no one else could be bothered with you. I felt sorry for you. What did that get me? A stupid, ugly girl who thinks getting a B on a test makes her some sort of genius. You make me absolutely sick!"

"Mom, this isn't funny." Lily is trying to stay calm but her eyes are watering up.

"Do I look like I'm laughing?" Vivienne glares at her. "I've put up with you for twelve years now but I've had it. I've reached the end, Lily. You're lazy and useless and more trouble than you're worth. I'm tired of working long hours just to keep you fed! Well, from now on, you're on your own. Get out."

"WHAT?" Lily is sobbing hard now. She reaches for Vivienne but Vivienne shoves her away. "I SAID GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY CAR! GET OUT OF MY LIFE, YOU HORRIBLE BRAT! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR UGLY SPOTTED LITTLE FACE AGAIN!"

"I'll tell the police!" Lily tries one last, desperate plea. "You can't do this, Mom. There are laws!"

"Sure. Tell them about Storybrooke. Tell them all about the town they'll never find no matter how long they search. " Vivienne grins. "Goodbye, Lily. I'd say it's been a pleasure knowing you, but it really hasn't. OUT!"

Lily tries to summon up her dignity. Giving her mother one last tearful look, dripping with betrayal and heartbreak, she gets out of the Nebula and slams the door behind her. Vivienne guns the gas and the Nebula goes tearing out of the parking lot.

_I did it! I can't believe it! I did it! _

She sings all the way back home. Halfway there she tosses Lily's phone out the car window.


	32. Sins of the Daughter

**Expectations: Sins of the Daughter**

It is too much of a risk trying to return the car-key to Mrs. Murphy. Vivienne tosses it into a dumpster after she returns the car to the Murphy's driveway, proud of herself for remembering to put the seat exactly as she found it. She expects her luck to run out as she creeps back in through the window, expects her mother to come barreling in demanding to know where she's been. But there is silence.

Vivienne walks out into the living room to find Belle where she left her, only much further in her book. She gives Vivienne a worried frown. "Honey, why are you up? And why do you have your shoes on?"

"Oh, my feet were cold." Vivienne says quickly. "But I feel a million times better now, Mum. I was just…lonely."

Belle immediately scoots over on the chair and Vivienne squeezes in next to her, in spite of her victory today feeling small and uneasy. She got away with it. No adult realized what was happening and stepped forward to stop her. For some bizarre reason, the thought of that is frightening.

There's brush on the end-table near Belle. She undoes Vivienne's ponytail and uses her fingers to comb through the girl's silky brown hair a few time, and then begins to brush it out. Vivienne sighs in contentment and snuggles up closer to her mother. Mum might drive her batty sometimes, but as far as mothers go she has the best one in this or any other realm. She tries to imagine her mother taking her for a drive and saying the cruel things to her that Vivienne said to Lily, and she feels guilt stir in her heart.

"Mum, you'll always love me, right?" She asks hesitantly.

"Oh, Viv, of course I'll always love you. Nothing you could ever say or ever do will change that. That doesn't mean I'll always agree with you or that I won't get angry." Belle continues to brush out the girl's hair. "But my love for you is guaranteed. Come whatever may."

"But what if I did something really bad someday? I mean really, really bad."

To her surprise Belle laughs. "You're so much like your Papa when we were dating, and even after we were first married. He was so convinced that sooner or later I was going to agree with everyone else that he was a monster, and then I'd turn and walk away. It was like he was always waiting to make that one final mistake. It took me a long time to convince him that I wasn't going anywhere. I don't give up on the people I love. Ever. So even if you became a cannibalistic serial killer, I would still love you. I just won't come over to your house for dinner."

Vivienne giggles, and is silent for a moment, just enjoying the feel of the brush tugging at her hair.

"Mum?"

"Yes?"

"This is nice." Vivienne feels her eyelids droop. "I love you, Mum."

She isn't aware of falling asleep until she feels someone nudging her and whispering her name. She wakes up to see her Papa standing near the chair. Next to her she feels Belle stretch. "Hey, love, how are you feeling?" Rumple asks softly. "Any better?"

"Yeah. A lot better." Vivienne nods. "I think I just needed to sleep."

"Are you up to dinner? Thought we'd give ourselves a break from Faith's cooking and go to Granny's tonight." Rumple ruffles her hair.

"Sounds good, Papa." Vivienne slides to her feet. "I'll go tell the boys and Faith."

_It was all going to be okay. It had to be._

/

"What in the world?" Belle asks as the car pulls up onside of Granny's. It seems the entire town is there, talking and waving their hands, and in the middle Emma and David's police cruiser sits empty but with the lights flashing.

"Faith, you didn't tell us they'd hired you as a cook." Vivienne snarks, and her sister shoots her a dirty look. Vivienne beams back at her.

Killian, Emma and her father quickly approach the Golds as they get out of the car.

"What's going on?" Belle asks. "Did something happen?"

"I was just about to call you. We have a missing child." Emma's eyes are worried and her tone is tense. "Lily Murphy. She's twelve, and this is a bizarre one." Off to one side, Mrs. Murphy is leaning on Dr. Hopper, looking thirty years older, her eyes red and swollen.

"What do we know?" Rumple is all business.

"She went to school today normally. Witnesses say they saw her getting into her mother's car after school and driving away. They swear it was Mrs. Murphy driving. Only Mrs. Murphy swears she's never left the hardware store all day, and she has witnesses and security footage to back that up. The tape shows her standing behind the counter at the exact time Lily was getting into the car. She also noticed her car key was missing. So we checked the car. Mrs. Murphy swears she just filled up the gas tank, but it was about halfway empty. We also found a paperback book in the car that Mrs. Murphy insists her daughter had with her when she left for school. She remembers this because Lily forgot it and then came back inside to get it."

"So someone used Mrs. Murphy's car and disguised themselves as her to lure the little girl in?" Belle looks sick. "Who around here could do such a twisted thing?" She separates herself from the group and goes over to hug Mrs. Murphy. "We're going to find her, Phyllis. I promise."

"She's just a baby!" Mrs. Murphy sobs. "Oh, Belle, she's so sweet. She'd never hurt anyone. She has one kindest hearts I know. When I think about what might be happening to her…"

"Don't think about that. Think about how good it's going to feel to see her okay. Emma can find anyone, you know that. Just don't give up hope."

"Mom." Mrs. Murphy's son Ken and his wife Gina come running up. "We just got your message. Is there any word?"

Mrs. Murphy shakes her head and Ken puts his arm around her, and Belle can see that he's holding back his own tears. Ken has the same bright red hair and freckles as his younger sister, inherited from their late father.

"I'm telling you, it was a clone!" She hears the loud and strident voice of Mrs. Price cutting through the crowd. "They're everywhere! I was getting my mail earlier and one walked right by my house, as brazen as you please, and damned if it didn't look like me to the fine hairs."

Next to Rumple Haylan has been standing quietly, along with Andrew and Faith. Faith, who often babysat Lily when they were both younger, looks pale and terrified and Rumple is holding her hand. Haylan is scanning the crowd for Liam, and Rumple notices his nervousness.

"Haylan, he's fine. I'm sure of it."

Rumple notices Killian moving through the crowd, writing things down in a tiny notebook. The pirate wouldn't survive the loss of his only child, Rumple is sure of that. Not Liam too, he thinks, and then relaxes. Liam still wears the earring. He's safe.

"That's not it, Papa." Haylan frowns up at his father. "I just need to ask him a question. I need to ask him if he took some of our glamour potion home. Because I made a whole liter of it and when I got home it wasn't touching the linemark anymore. Some was gone. If it he didn't take it someone else did. I just started thinking…Mrs. Price sees herself go by, and people swear Mrs. Murphy was in two places at once.

Rumple sucks air through his teeth. "Who else knows about the potion?" He thinks about his conversation with Belle earlier and Mrs. Price's bizarre accusations and behavior.

"No one outside of our families. Viv, Faith, and Andrew all pinkyswore not to tell anyone else yet. And how'd they get in without Mum hearing them?"

"Son, if your mother is engrossed in a book, you could stampede cattle through our living room and I doubt she'd notice." Rumple shakes his head. "Still, that's a possible solution. Literally a possible solution. Come on: we need to share this information with Emma." He starts forward but Haylan grabs his hand, and he looks as if he's trying to force the words out. "Papa…Vivienne hates the Murphys. She was home sick today, right? And she knows about the potion…"

"Haylan, she's only twelve." Andrew protests. "And she's a total pain in the arse but Viv's never hurt anyone. She couldn't. Maybe Liam did take the potion."

"I did what with the who and the what?" Liam asks, having jogged over to them, and Rumple relates the story. "I didn't take any. I mean, it's mine too and I could if I wanted to, but Haylan would give me as much I wanted. I wouldn't have any reason to be sneaky about it."

"Hey, there may be something to Mrs. Price's clone theory." Emma, followed by Belle now, joined their group. "Theresa, from the hardware store? She says Samantha paid her back some money she owed her. Then a few minutes later she tried to pay her back again. When Theresa pointed out that she already had, Samantha denied it. Theresa had a five, and Samantha says she didn't have any fivers. She was going to break a ten and pay her back from that. "

"So someone disguised themselves as a hardware store employee to pay off that person's five-dollar debt?" Rumple looks bewildered.

"We don't think it was just that. The other employees say that Samantha claimed to have forgotten her lighter and rummaged around in the personal drawer for a bit. She could have taken the car-key then. When one of them joked about burning the hardware store down, Samantha laughed and offered to let them use the lighter. Only problem is, Samantha uses matches to light her cigarettes. Says she likes the smell. So that's three."

"There wasn't enough missing for three different people, Papa." Haylan looks up at him. "It had to be the same person using different looks."

"Haylan, what are you talking about?" Belle puts her hand on her son's bony shoulder.

"Our glamour potion, Mum. When I got home from school some of it was missing. Mum, I think it was Vivienne." He blurts out. He can see his sister is standing off to the side of the group, chatting with Beatrix. "I don't want it to be Vivienne, Mum, but she has motive and opportunity."

Belle doesn't want to believe her daughter could have had anything to do with this. She was sick. She was home all day.

She had no fever, wasn't sneezing or coughing, and had a great appetite.

She was alone for several hours when she claimed to be sleeping.

She came into the living room fully dressed and wearing her shoes.

She is outspoken in her animosity toward the Murphys. According to Dr. Hopper, Vivienne is channeling her grief and rage over her condition into the Murphys because it is a safe outlet. Safer mentally than placing the blame on her father, whose magic caused the issue. An adult would scratch their head and wonder how anyone could find the Murphy family responsible for Vivienne's accident, but Vivienne wasn't an adult: she was a little girl, reacting with a child's emotions.

Then there was the conversation in the chair, asking if Belle would still love her if she did something terrible. There is a cold knot in Belle's stomach. "Oh Vivienne…" She then stops. "It couldn't be her! She doesn't know how to drive!"

Rumple coughs and looks away, and her children stare at the ground. So, she notices, does Liam.

"Belle, I may have been…um…teaching them…for years now." Rumple can't meet her eyes.

"And Liam?" Emma's tone is sharp.

"And Liam." Rumple admits. "You'd be proud. He's quite good."

"That's my boy!" Rumple hadn't noticed Killian Jones move to join his wife. "You'll have to show me, Liam…and now is really not the time, is it?"

"Not exactly." Emma grunts.

"Rumple, we'll talk about this later." Belle runs over to Vivienne and pulls her back from Beatrix.

"What is it Mum? Did they find Lily?" Vivienne asks her innocently, and then goes pale when Belle stares into her eyes. She sees the rest of her family pile up behind her mother.

"Vivienne, I'm going to ask you a question, and I need you to be honest with me, baby, because Lily's life may be at stake here. Please, love. Did you take your brother's potion and pretend to be Lily's Mum?"

"No, Mum." Vivienne shakes her head.

"She's lying!" Haylan snaps. "We all know she did it!"

"Haylan…" Belle begins angrily and the boy throws up his hands. "Mum, Papa, you just don't want to see the truth and right now it's tap-dancing on your heads. Damn it, Vivienne! I'll make you tell the truth." He raises his hand and Vivienne feels a tingling run down her body.

"Truth spell." Haylan explains quickly. "Vivienne, do you have something to do with Lily's disappearance?"

"Yes." Vivienne tries hard to say no, but it's as if a puppeteer has taken over her mouth.

"Oh Gods…" Belle bursts into tears and Rumple puts his arm around her, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Where is she?" Emma leans down. "Where is Lily, Vivienne?"

"Portland. I took her to the parking lot where the Save A Dime used to be and told her I hated her and never wanted to see her again. I made her get out of the car, and then I came back."

"YOU HATEFUL LITTLE BITCH!" Mrs. Murphy shoves past Emma and grabs Vivienne by the shoulders. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BABY?" She starts shaking the girl.

"Get your hands off of her right now!" Rumple thunders, and Mrs. Murphy lets the Vivienne go. "We have to get to Portland. Oh my god, she's there all alone and it's getting dark! Anything could happen."

"We'll take the cruiser. It's fastest." Emma starts for her car, but Faith stops her. "Not faster than my magic, Emma. Mine works outside of town. Papa, Mrs. Murphy, come with me too. Everyone else, stay put!" She looks down at Vivienne, and in her eyes is bleak sorrow. She tries to say something but she cannot. She puts her arm around Rumple, and Emma grabs her hand, Mrs. Murphy taking the other one. In a flash of smoke they are gone.

Vivienne is aware of everyone staring at her, and people whispering to each other. She is terrified, wanting to crawl into her bed and pull up the covers and pretend today never happened. It seems hard to believe that just a few hours ago she was cuddled up at her mother's side, completely at peace. She looks up at Killian, who has always been kind to her. Killian gnaws on his lip, and looks pointedly away.

"Belle?" David asks softly. "Belle…I need to take Vivienne down to the police station and get the whole story from her."

"Police? You're going to arrest me?" Vivienne's voice is shrill. "You can't! Mum, don't let him!"

"I'll come too." Dr. Hopper sounds broken, almost defeated. "I'm her therapist."

"I'm not arresting you yet, Vivienne." David kneels down to look in the child's eyes. "But honey, if something bad has happened to Lily because of what you did, you could face some serious charges. Right now I just want to know everything that happened."

Vivienne's face grows stony. "Mrs. Murphy took away the babies I could have had. So I took hers away." She folds her arms across her flat chest and stares up at him defiantly. "And I'm not one bit sorry about it, either. I hope they never find her and she has to live homeless for the rest of her life!"

Silently Andrew reaches over and takes his mother's hand, intertwining his fingers with her own. There are tear-marks on his face, and she sees the question in his dark brown eyes.

_What do we do now?_

/

"Lily! LILY MURPHY! ARE YOU HERE?" Emma shouts out across the parking lot.

"LILY! LILY IT'S MOM!" Mrs. Murphy yells. "Answer Mommy, Lily! Please!"

The parking lot is dark and deserted, and the night is cool enough that Faith is glad she's wearing a jacket. _Oh, Lily. Please be okay. Of all the kids I used to babysit, you were my favorite. You were the sweetest and the best behaved. I had so much fun with you that I almost felt like I should be paying Mrs. Murphy instead of the other way around. If there are any Gods, please listen to me. Please look out for that little girl._

She heads to the side of the strip mall, and as she approaches a rusted out dumpster she hears a noise, a kind of heartbroken weeping and sniffling. She runs forward and leans down in the tall grass and sees Lily curled up in a ball, sobbing. "Lily! Lily, it's Faith."

"Faith?" Lily sits up and chokes out the name, and then flings herself into Faith's arms with a cry, locking her arms around the older girl's neck.

"I FOUND HER!" Faith yells, and she thinks words have never felt so good coming out of her mouth. "I HAVE HER! SHE'S OKAY!"

There's the sound of running feet as Rumple and Emma join them, with Mrs. Murphy panting behind.

"Oh baby!" She throws herself on the ground and reaches for Lily, who draws back against Faith and away from her.

"Lily, it wasn't your mother who did this." Rumple explains. "It was someone else, someone pretending to be her. I'll explain when we're back in Storybrooke. We came as soon as we found out where you were."

"Mom?" Lily asks hesitantly. "That wasn't you? You still want me?"

Mrs. Murphy lets out a sob and then Lily is in her mother's arms, crying hysterically. Faith's own eyes are streaming and she sees Rumple and Emma both blinking quickly. She gathers the magic around them and transports them all back home. When the smoke clears in the area outside of Granny's, Faith hears Uncle Leroy cheer, and then other voices joining him.

She looks around for her mother and siblings, especially Vivienne, and frowns when she doesn't see them. Aunt Ruby hurries up to them. "David took Vivienne down to the police station to get her statement. Belle and Dr. Hopper are there. The other kids are in the diner." She smiles at Lily, who gives her a watery smile back. "And you, little miss? Free sundaes for the next two months. I am so glad you're okay, honey."

"I wonder if anything will ever be okay again." Rumple mutters, and Faith squeezes his arm.

"The blood will tell." She hears someone whisper in the crowd. "Every time, the blood will tell."

"Come on. We better get to the police station." Papa swallows hard. "This may sound selfish, but now that I know Lily is safe, there's only one little girl I care about at the moment."

_My Vivienne. My beautiful little daughter. I stopped Death from taking you away from me and I won't let anyone else have you either. Papa's coming._


	33. Fallout

**A/N: Once again I'm bending the rules of reality a little bit. Sort of. Just assume this is how the legal system works in Storybrooke for minors. **

**Expectations: Fallout**

It isn't her daughter, Belle thinks numbly, as she sits there listening to Vivienne calmly describing her revenge plot against the Murphys. It can't be her child, her Vivienne. The daughter that just a few hours ago had been curled up sweet and content at her side. Not the little girl who had loved baths as a baby and had sat there giggling and slapping her hands down on the water and splashing her twin in the face. This is someone else's Vivienne, surely.

David runs a hand over his face, lined now with the passage of time but still handsome, and stops when his phone rings. He answers and relief floods his face. "They found her. She's okay. They're on their way here now so she can make a statement."

"Good. Great. Can I go home now?" Vivienne asks crossly.

"No, Viv." Belle says softly. "No, honey, not right now. This is really serious, Vivienne. This isn't like 'Grounded for a week' serious. This is…" She turns away, not wanting her daughter to see her tears.

The door opens and Emma enters, flanked by Killian. Phyllis Murphy is holding the hand of a red-eyed Lily. Rumple is at the back of the group, along with Faith. Belle wishes he hadn't brought their oldest daughter here, that he'd left her at the diner with her siblings, but there's something about the stubborn set of Faith's jaw that says he tried and the girl refused. He meets Belle's eyes and his own are full of despair and guilt. He blames himself, she realizes. She gets up and walks over to him, pulling him close. "It's not your fault." She whispers fiercely. "You did not do this, Rumple. She did."

Mrs. Murphy sits down with her daughter at her side. She glares over at Vivienne, who glares back and sticks out her tongue.

"Vivienne!" Belle snaps. "That's enough!"

"We're pressing charges." Mrs. Murphy's tone is icy. "Belle, I've always loved Faith. She found my little girl tonight: she got me to Portland before anything happened. So I owe her for that. But I don't care if _that_ one is only twelve: she's been a bad seed since her birth! My Lily got lucky tonight but the next person that little lunatic goes after might not be!"

"What about my kids?" Vivienne snaps. "You took away my kids! I want to press charges too!"

"See?" Mrs. Murphy gestures. "She's insane!"

There are no more seats so Rumple stands, and runs a hand through his hair. "Mrs. Murphy, three years ago right before Vivienne had her accident, she overheard a conversation between you and your daughter-in-law. About her and her behavior, especially toward Lily. She was upset and came to me, and I took your side in the matter. She became even angrier and ran out into the street in front of her grandfather's van. As a result of that accident, she'll never be able to bear a child."

"We in no way blame you." Belle adds quickly. "And we've tried for years to tell her that you aren't responsible for what happened."

"She is!" Vivienne yells, and jumps to her feet. She shakes off the hand Dr. Hopper puts on her shoulder. "It's all her fault! I HATE THEM! I HATE THEM BOTH!"

Lily raises her head and speaks for the first time. "I'm glad you can't have kids." Her tone is low and bitter. "No kid should ever have to have you as a Mom."

Vivienne tries to lunge for the other girl. Mrs. Murphy throws her arms around Lily and Dr. Hopper restrains Vivienne, who struggles in his arms for a while and then goes limp.

"So what happens now?"Belle asks numbly.

"Do you still want to press charges?" David asks Mrs. Murphy.

"Yes, you bet I do! She stole my car, drove without a license, impersonated me and two other people, kidnapped my little girl…"

"Belle, Gold, I'm sorry, but we have no choice." Emma says softly. "We have to formally charge her and read Vivienne her rights now. She'll go before the judge tomorrow."

"Vivienne, don't say another word." Rumple says quickly. "I'm speaking now as her attorney and not as her father." He moves to address Emma and David. "I'm requesting we be allowed to take her home for the night and not…not put her in that cage. You have my word she won't leave the house or go anywhere near the Murphys or anyone else."

"Your word." Mrs. Murphy spits out. "As if that's worth anything!"

"I'm sorry, Gold." Emma shakes her head. "The charges are too serious. She'll have to stay here until the judge can see her."

"Then I'm staying here with her." Rumple looks over at his daughter, who simply looks bored with the whole situation. "I won't leave her here alone." He interrupts Belle before she can speak. "Go be with the others, Love. They're going to need you tonight. I'll call you when we know what time the judge can see her. I promise, I'll get her home as soon as I can."

Belle bends down and pulls Vivienne into a tight hug. "Baby, I meant every word I said earlier. Papa and I love you and no matter what, we will never, ever stop. I'll see you tomorrow."

Vivienne gives an apathetic shrug.

/

Rumple insists on being in the cell with Vivienne, and Emma understands how upset the man actually is. She knows how he feels about enclosed spaces after what happened with Zelena, and what it takes for him to willingly put himself in an enclosure, even one he can leave any time he wishes.

Mrs. Murphy is upset about this, convinced that Rumple will take his daughter and vanish into the night with her, and Rumple turns on her, his temper at an end.

"Mrs. Murphy, I have lied in my life. I have stolen. I have murdered people. Lots of people. I murdered my first wife, as a matter of fact. But I do not break my word! My daughter will be at court tomorrow. Now I would like time alone with my client to discuss the particulars of her case!"

Finally the police stations is empty, save Vivienne lying on her back on the cot in the jail cell and Rumple sitting on the foot of it. "We need to talk about this, Vivienne. About what we're going to do."

She glances at him. "What do you mean? I'm a kid: there's nothing they can do to me! And if they try, you'll stop them."

Rumple sighs. "There's no juvenile hall in Storybrooke. A great number of things could happen. You could end up being sentenced to a facility somewhere else. If the judge is feeling lenient, you could end up with probation and put on house arrest. You don't have a criminal record so…"

"No, nothing will happen!" Vivienne raises her voice. "I won't get in trouble for this! You'll fix it!"

"I can't fix everything!" Rumple finally yells, and she draws back. "Yes, Vivienne, there's a lot I could do. I could take our entire family and leave Storybrooke. I could blackmail the judge into letting you go free. I could kill Mrs. Murphy and her daughter and the charges would go away. But what about the next time? And the next? Your mother has been telling me for years now that I have to let you face the consequences of your actions, that I can't protect you forever. If I make this go away now, all that's going to do is encourage you to do this or something like it again, and the next time the results could be tragic." He looks down at his hands. "After I became the Dark One, after I lost your brother, there were no consequences for me. I could do just as I pleased. There was no motivation for me to stop. Then one day a man broke into my home and stole something of mine, and I was prepared to kill him for it. And I would have, but this girl, this brave and beautiful girl, had the courage to stand up to me and tell me 'This is wrong. Don't do this.' "

Vivienne is silent, and he can't tell if she's listening to seething.

"I would rather rip my own heart out than let you suffer a single moment." He continues, blinking quickly. "As I've told you before, I will fight like hell to save you from the mistakes I made, and that means that I will give you the best defense I can but I will not intervene or interfere with whatever decision the judge comes up with. I have…a plan though…and Vivienne, this is the plan I would offer any client based on these circumstances and this situation. You won't like it, and your Mum is going to like it even less, but out of all the things that could happen, it might be for the best."

"What's the plan?" At least she sounds engaged now.

"I'm going to petition the judge to have you declared mentally incompetent."

"Crazy?" There's an edge of hysteria in her voice. "You're going to tell him that I'm crazy?"

"I'm going to tell him that you're suffering from trauma as the result of your accident, and the fact that it left you sterile. That your friends are all starting their month-times, reminding you of what you lack. Vivienne, what you did today…you need help, not censure."

"So you do think I'm crazy?!"

"I think you need help." He repeats softly. "And I think you need it now before it's too late. I love you too much to let you go without it."

She refuses to speak to him after that, and Rumple spends the night on the floor of the cell, his back against the hard cot and aching, but not as much as his heart.

/

"No!" Belle stands up at the little table that she, Archie, and Rumple have convened around. "Rumple, no!"

"Belle…" Archie begins.

"No! She is not going in that asylum! She's not! I won't let you do that to her!"

"Belle, it's not like it was under Regina's curse. There's a separate ward for children. It's actually very nice…"

"No!" She shakes her head violently, her hair falling into her eyes. "I won't allow it. I'll take her and leave Storybrooke first!"

"Belle, if we don't try this, there's a chance she'll be sentenced to a juvenile facility." Rumple is nearly whispering. "She doesn't need to be imprisoned with children who are true criminals, the violent kind. Look at me and tell me if her actions were that of a felon, or of a very disturbed little girl who needs treatment."

"I'm going to try to avoid that." Archie promises. "Having her committed, that is. I'm going to see if the judge will accept having her continue treatment with me and house arrest. There's another issue, however. Mrs. Murphy has filed for a restraining order against Vivienne. In a few weeks it will be summer and not an issue, but it presents a problem when school restarts. Vivienne of course has the right to an education, but…"

"I'll home-school her." Belle sits back down. "Lots of parents here do that."

"Good. That's good." Archie nods. "That's one less thing we have to worry about. This judge is unpredictable, though. Rumple, I need to know now, did you have any contact with Jonathan Bertram back in our world? Is there any reason for him to have a bias against you?"

"None that I can think of. I've seen the man around town but never spoken to him. I've just assumed he believes I'm the devil, the same as most other people." Rumple shrugs one shoulder. "I don't remember turning anyone he cared for into beetles. On the other hand, I really can't think of anything I can use to blackmail him with, either. He's led a disgustingly moral life. The only reason I know anything about him at all is because Andrew idolizes him." Only Rumple, thinks Belle, could sound rather disappointed about this.

"Belle, I know you don't like it, but I think pleading that Vivienne wasn't in her right frame of mind is the best way to proceed here." Archie gathers up his notes. "There is one other thing you should know. Most of the lawyers Phyllis Murphy tried to obtain were too terrified of Rumple to take her case."

"Thank you." Rumple sound pleased and Belle gives him a dark look.

"Don't thank me yet. One was very happy to go up against you. Silas Tannegreen. "

"That weasel?" Rumple snorts. He coughs into his hand. "Literally after he tried to back out of a deal…I may have turned him into one for a while. He's always held something of a grudge…"

"My daughter is going to prison." Belle sounds bleak. "She's going to prison and all I'll be able to do is drive up every week and talk to her through glass."

"That will not happen." Rumple takes her hand. "I will not let that happen. We will take her and leave first. No one is taking her away from us, Belle. I swear to you."

And Belle is finally able to relax a little.

Rumple never breaks his word.

/

Judge Jonathan Bertram has only had direct contact with one member of the Gold family. Andrew Gold interviewed him last year for a school project, and Jonathan was impressed with the boy's intellect and grasp of the law at such a young age. He was also impressed to find such sound moral character in a child of the legendary Dark One. He remembers thinking at the time that for all Andrew resembles his father, he must take after his mother in all other ways. Having no children of his own, he has taken a special interest in Andrew and they have developed a close friendship. He hopes it can survive this: Andrew might be very fond of him, but Vivienne is his sister.

He's spent most of the morning looking over the notes on the case, and he doesn't know whether to be impressed or terrified that a twelve-year-old managed to pull this off. Clearly Vivienne was as clever as her elder brother, and possibly as twisted and cruel as her father.

So everyone says anyway, but as Jonathan thinks about it, he is hard-pressed to think of a single malicious thing in the last two decades that Gold has done to anyone. He is considered rude and sarcastic, and he isn't exactly forgiving if rent comes due, but he's harmed no one. He hasn't even evicted anyone, come to mind. He'd come running to the rescue of Liam Jones years ago, the child of the man who had once put a bullet into his future wife. If he isn't a very likable man, nor could Jonathan say that he is still an evil one. If he is sacrificing virgins in his basement, he is covering his tracks well, and from what he knows of Belle Gold, that isn't something Andrew's mother was likely to allow in her household. Even the most forgiving and understanding of wives have their limits. (Jonathan once had to purchase new underwear after his Angela kept her promise to throw away any she found on the floor from that point onward.)

Jonathan believes that with proper motivation people can change, if given a chance. (He is always meticulously careful now that his underpants end up in the hamper.) Clearly a loving wife and children had given Gold that motivation. What about his daughter? She was young: what she had done to Lily Murphy could effectively ruin the rest of her life, but should it? Certainly the Murphys were due justice, but what form should that take? Shaking his head, he grabs his robe off the hook in his office and slips it on.

He supposes it's time to meet Andrew's little sister.

/

Jonathan sees the resemblance right away. Vivienne doesn't favor her father as strikingly as Andrew does, but she has the same wide brown eyes and brown hair as her brother, and today it's in pigtails. An attempt on Gold's part, Jonathan thinks, to make the child appear young and innocent. He's seen the subtle tactic before. She's wearing a frilly blue and white dress, that well fitting, would look more appropriate on a girl of seven or eight. Unfortunately, Gold can't do anything about the scowl on his daughter's face as she sits flanked between her parents.

Vivienne's scowl only deepens when the charges against her are read.

"Mr. Gold, how does your client plead?"

"Not guilty, your honor, by reason of mental incapacity. We ask that as my client has no criminal record and given her tender age, she be released into the custody of her parents and continue receiving treatment from Dr. Hopper."

"No!" Phyllis Murphy stands up. "I won't let her near my daughter again!"

"Mr. Tannegreen, please ask your client to allow you to speak on her behalf."

Silas Tannegreen stands up and smoothes the remains of his hair over his balding head. "I apologize, your honor. My client is understandably upset about what happened to her daughter. We soundly reject, soundly I say, the claim of mental incapacity, and maintain that in spite of her age Ms. Gold understood exactly what she was doing and that it was wrong."

Lily Murphy, also made to look younger than her years, takes the stand, and Jonathan is immediately impressed with her poise and confidence. She details Vivienne's behavior toward her since they were in kindergarten, the taunts and insults, and much they hurt. Jonathan is more pleased than he can say to see Vivienne squirming uncomfortably in her seat during this. Lily then goes on to describe the events yesterday.

"I couldn't even go to the police." The girl says softly. "I would have to tell them I was from a town that doesn't even exist to them. I kept hoping it was some kind of joke, that my Mom would be back any minute for me, but she wasn't. I curled up near the dumpster and I couldn't stop crying. I was really hungry and I realized I didn't have any money and I wondered how I was going to eat or where I was going to go if it rained. I wanted to die. Then Faith found me, and I knew I didn't have to be scared any more. And my real Mom was there and told me what had happened.

"You must be very angry with Vivienne Gold for what she did." Tannegreen presses.

"I am." Lily nods. "I've never done anything to her, not even once. All I've ever done to make her mad is just exist."

Lily's mother takes the stand next, and is far less polite than her daughter was. She paints a picture for Jonathan of a manipulative, selfish child who cares only about her own wants and needs. "I am not a violent woman, but I'll say this. I do own a gun for protection, and I will do what I have to do to protect my family. " She stares hard at Vivienne, who stares back stonily.

The day drags on, with a break at noon for lunch, which Vivienne can barely pick at. Tannegreen calls several of Vivienne's old teachers and the parents of other children to the stand.

"I once asked her a question in class." Old Mrs. Lambert testifies. "She responded back to me that she wanted to be referred to as 'Princess Vivienne'"

"Tell me, is it uncommon for little girls to dream of being princesses?" Rumple asks her, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I suppose not…but that girl thought she was born one!"

Vivienne sits up a little bit when the prosecution rests and their witnesses take the stand. The first called is Archie Hopper.

"Dr. Hopper, how long as Vivienne Gold been your patient?" Rumple inquires.

"About three years now."

"And how did you begin treating her?"

"Vivienne had a lot of anger about her accident and the fact that the damage to her reproductive organs was permanent. I've been trying to work with her on positive ways to handle it, but quite often we see in tragic situations that the patient will often suppress their feelings for a long period of time until they explode. Usually there is some kind of a trigger."

"And in Vivienne's case, was there a trigger?"

"Yes. Children, especially girls, are under an enormous amount of pressure to fit in and be normal. Other girls can be extremely cruel and vicious to anyone who they perceive as different. This is especially true in the pre-teen and early teenage years. When Vivienne's accident happened she was nine, and at that time the accident left her fundamentally the same as other nine-year-old girls. So she had no trouble fitting into the group again once she recovered. However, now that she's twelve, her female classmates are starting to show signs of reproductive maturity." Here Archie seems to blush a bit, and Rumple has to bite his lip. "Can you be more specific?"

"They're um…getting their first periods. It's a huge rite of passage for a girl. A mark of crossing the boundary between being a little girl and a young lady. It's also one that Vivienne will never experience. However, hormonally Vivienne is the same as other girls. That's important, vitally important, to understand. All those swirling emotions associated with this stage of development, she has. All that doubt and fear and insecurity, coupled with the results of her accident, with the changes her friends are undergoing, and with the misdirected anger she has the Murphys, this all boiled over into the incident that happened yesterday. I think it all just got too much for her to take all of a sudden."

"You mention misdirected anger." Gold seems reluctant to ask this, and Jonathan gives him a curious look. The man seems to be forcing himself to speak. "If Vivienne isn't actually angry at the Murphys, then who is she really angry at?"

Dr. Hopper takes a breath, and glances down for a moment. "My belief, Mr. Gold, is that you're the one she's really angry with."

Gold, never a big man, seems to grow a little smaller, but still holds his head up, his eyes determined. "Go on."

"Children believe their parents are Gods, capable of doing anything. In Vivienne's case, she's seen you perform magic that outside of this town would be considered miraculous. Until the day of her accident, Vivienne believed there was nothing in the world you couldn't accomplish if you wanted to. That belief came crashing down on her head. You were able to save her life. You weren't able to restore her to exactly as she was before it happened. She was angry with you already when she ran out in front of the van: she already felt betrayed. But…she loves you. She's always had a close relationship with you: she's mentioned that you tend to give her what she wants. She can't hate you: her mind won't let her. So she has to hate someone else, blame someone else."

"In your professional opinion, is Vivienne Gold of sound mind at the moment?"

"No." Dr. Hopper squares his jaw. "I believe that Vivienne is not responsible for her actions due to post traumatic stress disorder. She's incapable of determining right from wrong where the Murphys are concerned. This little girl needs continued treatment. She needs to come to terms with the fact that she blames you for her condition: only then will her feelings of rage toward the surrogate dissipate and only then can she start to heal emotionally from her loss. And it is a loss to her, a tragic one. Motherhood is how many women define themselves: I could show you hundreds of case studies of woman who have committed crimes after finding out they could never conceive and give birth. Kidnapping infants from hospitals and home nurseries, even violent crimes like cutting open expectant mothers and removing their fetuses. And in many cases, seeking revenge if they feel someone else is responsible for that loss. Even if in Vivienne's case it's the wrong someone."

"You're wrong!" Vivienne jumps to her feet and Belle tries to pull her back down. "It's not my Papa's fault! He saved me! He loves me! It's Mrs. Murphy's fault! It's all her fault! I HATE HER! I HATE AND I HOPE HER WHOLE FAMILY DIES AND NEXT TIME THEY'LL NEVER FIND LILY!"

Gold mutters a profanity under his breath. "Sit down, Vivienne. Please."

"Ms. Gold…" Jonathan begins sternly.

Vivienne tears away from her mother and runs down the short aisle of the courtroom and out into the lobby, where she collapses against the wall, sobbing. A moment later she feels arms around her, smells her mother's familiar perfume. She tries to shove Belle away, but her mother refuses to let go.

Belle doesn't tell her how frightened she is right now, how Viv's outburst could cost them everything, how the fact that she was openly threatening Lily Murphy, again, could mean her child might be taken away from her. Rumple had promised that wouldn't happen, that he would take the family and leave before he allowed it, giving up his magic to protect his daughter.

_What about the rest of them,_ she thinks. Faith is only weeks from graduating. Andrew is thriving in his advanced placement classes and speaks almost daily of going to Harvard someday. And Haylan, her still water that ran deep. It would mean taking him away from Liam, which would devastate both boys. Liam coaxs Haylan out of his tendency to brood, guides him out of the sometimes dark and swirling storms in his mind and into the sunlight of reality. So much like what she still has to do often for Haylan's father. Rumple needs her for that, just as Haylan needs Liam.

_Could I give him up_, she thinks now? _Could I leave him with Emma and Killian if we have to take Vivienne away? No, never! I won't give up any of them! _

"Mum?" Vivienne whispers against her chest. "I'm scared, Mum."

"Don't be scared, honey. It'll all be okay. Your Papa and I will never, ever let anyone take you away from us." She moves back to look in her daughter's brown eyes.

"Will we have to leave Storybrooke?" Vivienne whispers.

"Don't you worry about that." Belle pushes back her bangs. "Just trust Papa now, okay? No more yelling things out like that. It makes you look bad and we need the judge to see what a great kid you really are most of the time."

Vivienne actually smiles a little. "So keep lying?"

Belle laughs, and it feels good. "You are a good kid, Vivienne. No matter what anyone says. Sometimes good people do bad things. Everyone deserves another chance. Come on, let's go back inside now."

She hopes Vivienne doesn't feel the hand on her shoulder tremble a little.


	34. The Hostile Witness

**Expectations: The Hostile Witness**

"The defense rests, Your Honor." Rumple's accent sounds thicker than normal, and Belle has come to recognize that as a sign that her husband is mentally, physically, and emotionally exhausted. She got no sleep last night without him, and she suspects he didn't get much either. No matter what happens here, she plans on taking him home and putting him to bed. The rest of the world, including their wayward daughter, can wait.

"The prosecution would like to reopen, Your Honor." Silas gives the judge a huge smile. "We have one final witness."

"Objection. We were not made aware of this." Rumple is furious.

"This witness has just been located, Your Honor. There wasn't time to prepare the defense. If Mr. Gold wishes, I can request a recess until tomorrow."

"No." Rumple nearly growls. "Call your witness, whomever it is. I withdraw my objection."

_My daughter isn't spending another night in a jail cell! And you knew that's why I would let you do it, you filthy little weasel. I should have let you stay one. Maybe I will when this is all over. _

He gives Tannegreen a dark smile and is pleased to see the man swallow quickly. _The old dog still has some teeth, you miserable little lump. Just because I choose not to bite doesn't mean I've forgotten how. _

"The Prosecution calls Andrew Gold to the stand as a hostile witness."

Belle jumps to her feet in anger, Vivienne looks pale, and before Rumple can object he sees his oldest son enter the courtroom and come stomping down the aisle, his face furious. Before he takes the stand, he locks eyes with Rumple, and Rumple feels himself relax. _Don't worry, Papa. I have this_. Andrew's expression speaks more clearly than words, and again Rumple is reminded so much of Baelfire. His heart swells with pride as he watches Andrew be sworn in. Silas thinks he's found a secret weapon.

This could be fun.

"How old are you, Andrew?" Tannegreen begins, his voice conveying the idea that he and Andrew are old pals.

"Fourteen."

"So two years older than your sister."

"Your math teacher should be proud." Andrew returns, and Rumple bites his lip, hard.

"Your honor, please instruct the witness to answer yes or no?"

"You wanted a hostile witness." Andrew shrugs lazily. "You didn't want a cuddly kittens witness." There is a titter among the viewers in the courtroom, and Belle is also trying hard not to laugh.

"Andrew, just answer the questions." Jonathan can't bring himself to sound as chastising as he would like. _Really, Silas? Asking a boy to testify against his sister? That's what you've sunk to?_

"Andrew, your brother Haylan, he's like your Dad, isn't he?"

"Objection." Rumple calls out. "I wasn't aware Haylan was on trial here. As the father of twins, I can assure you they most certainly do not share everything, and that includes legal trouble."

There is laughter in the courtroom again and Jonathan bangs his gavel. "Objection substained."

"Let me rephrase." Silas shoves his glasses up his pointed nose. "Andrew, several weeks ago your brother Haylan, who possesses magical ability, and a boy named Liam Jones created a potion with magical properties. A potion that would allow someone to disguise their appearance at will for a certain amount of time. Is that correct?"

"Yes, sir." Andrew sounds proud. "I have a very smart little brother." He gives his father a wicked look. "We both take after our mother, sir."

Belle coughs into her hand and even Vivienne is smiling a little now.

"And your sister was aware of this potion, wasn't she?" Silas is looking now like a cat going in for the kill. "In fact, wasn't she so involved in the process that your brother and Liam declared her a business partner in their plans to eventually sell the potion?"

"Ask her." Andrew looks bored. "I try not to speak to Vivienne unless it's something necessary, like 'Pass the potatoes' or 'Die in a fire'"

ANDREW! Belle mouths, and he gives her the same grin he gave his father, completely unrepentant.

"You don't get along with Vivienne, do you?"

"She's my little sister. Of course I don't like her. I think it's in the guide book somewhere, right after the chapter on now to make peanut butter sandwiches, and before the one about how to make volcanoes from baking soda and vinegar. Mum doesn't seem to like that chapter. I found it fascinating."

"Back on point, Mr. Gold. Your sister was well aware of this potion and how it worked, wasn't she?"

"Damned if I know. I just told you I try to avoid talking to her."

"Mr. Gold, are you aware that you are under oath right now?"

"So THAT's why the guy with the gun was making me swear to tell the truth and waving a Bible at me. I thought he just had a really weird fetish. Yes, I am aware of what being under oath means!" Andrew looks insulted.

"And you aware of the consequences for perjury?"

"Hey, as long as it doesn't involve the perv with the gun and the Bible, I'm open-minded." Andrew's smile is huge. Belle has her head down in her arms now, her shoulders shaking with laughter. Next to her Rumple is trying hard to remain professional. If he bites his lip any harder, it will start bleeding.

"I'll ask you again, Mr. Gold. Did your sister know about the potion from the beginning?"

"I don't know."

"Isn't it a fact that rather than being a snap decision, like Dr. Hopper would have us believe, Vivienne in fact planned her actions days, weeks in advance? That her crime against Miss Murphy was premeditated!"

"Look at you, using big words!" Andrew congratulates Tannegreen. "Your mother must be very proud. You're wasting your time, you know. Even if I did know that Vivienne was up to something, which I don't, by the way, I wouldn't tell you."

"Mr. Gold, it was my understanding that you wish to be an attorney yourself someday, that you had a high respect and regard for the law."

"Oh, I do." Andrew nods. "I think the law is awesome. I also think my sister is that weird purple stuff that we have to scrap off the dryer filter. But that doesn't mean I'm going to let a slimey little toad like you get her sent off to some kiddie prison camp somewhere. And I'm being purely selfish: I can't pick on her if she's not around."

"No further questions, your honor." Silas sits down, defeated.

"Does the defense have any questions for the witness?" Jonathan asks. He thinks he really needs to have a talk with Andrew about proper courtroom behavior. When he can do so and keep a straight face. Someday, this kid is going to be one hell of a good lawyer.

"Just one, Your Honor." Rumple approaches the stand and his son, who beams at him. The boy has done well today and he knows it, and it's all Rumple can do to refrain from pulling him into a hug.

"Andrew, you've known Vivienne for twelve years. During that time, have you ever known her to be violent or cause anyone any physical harm?"

"No. She's rude, she's nasty, she's a bully…" Andrew is counting on his fingers now. "She always eats more than her share of the donuts you and Mum bring home from Granny's sometimes, and she leaves the cap off the toothpaste all the freaking time. As far as sisters go, I'd love to be able to trade her for another dog. But she doesn't actually hurt people, just their feelings. What she did yesterday? That's not Vivienne. Not the real Vivienne." He looks over at his sister and gives her a smile. "Something had to push her to that point, because that's not the sister I've known and hated for twelve years."

"The defense rests."

/

"This is a very difficult case. I'm sure I don't have to tell anyone here that."

Jonathan moves his eyes over the courtroom.

"The facts of the case aren't open for dispute. Vivienne Gold put her life and the life of another child in danger yesterday with a cruel and dangerous act, spurred by an imaginary wrong she feels that child's mother committed against her. If Vivienne was a grown woman who had committed such a spiteful and horrible deed, I would have no trouble at all saying 'This woman is dangerous and needs to be kept away from society.'

"However, Vivienne Gold is not an adult. She is a minor child of twelve. And children do reckless and rash and technically speaking criminal things all the time. When I was twelve I got angry at a neighbor and while he was away I moved all 100 of his chickens into his house. I ask myself, was that wrong? And as a grown man I can say, yes it was. If I asked the boy I was at that time if his behavior was wrong, he would reply 'Of course not. He deserved it.'

"Dr. Hopper has testified that in his professional opinion Vivienne Gold's actions are the result of an underlying mental condition for which she is currently being treated. In that regard, I'm inclined to agree with him. The extent to which she took this act, the rage she feels toward the victim and her mother, this all indicates to me that Vivienne Gold does meet the standards for a defense of diminished mental capacity." He sees the Golds sag in relief, and Mrs. Murphy's face turn red.

"The question remains on how best to get Vivienne the treatment she needs and at the same time protect Lily Murphy and others from her."

"Vivienne Gold, please rise."

The little girl stands up obediently, giving him a challenging look. "You are hereby sentenced to the six months commitment to the children's psychiatric ward in Storybrooke Hospital."

"No!" Belle yells out. "NO!" Rumple takes her hand.

"However…" Jonathan continues, and Belle quiets down. "I am suspending the sentence as long as certain conditions are strictly met."

"What does that mean?" Vivienne asks. She sees relief on her parents' faces again.

"It means, Vivienne, that as long as you follow certain rules you can remain at home with your family and not have to stay in the hospital. But I do warn you that one slip, and I do mean even one, and I will overturn the suspension."

"What are the rules?" Her tone is guarded and suspicious.

"For those six months, you will remain on house arrest. That means you are not permitted to leave your home or your yard. The only time you will leave your home is to attend sessions with Dr. Hopper, and I'm ordering those increased to three times a week for the next three years. There's also the matter of your schooling. The Murphys have asked for an order of protection keeping you away from their family and I'm granting that. That means that you can't be anywhere near Lily, and that includes at school as well. Your mother has agreed to home-school you: I'm granting the protection order for one full year from today. At that time if the conditions have been met to my standards, I will rescind the order and you'll be allowed to rejoin your friends in class again. Dr. Hopper, I will expect weekly reports on Ms. Gold's progress. Given what we've learned here today, I'm asking that at least twice a month that you see the Golds as a family. I believe that part of Vivienne's treatment should include assisting her in forming stronger relationships with her parents and siblings and deal with any underlying issues that may be there."

"Great, so now we all have to have our heads shrunk because of you." Andrew whispers behind his sister. "Nice going, Viv."

"Creep." Vivienne snaps.

"I beg your pardon?" Jonathan sputters.

"Not you, Your Honor. Andrew." The girl explains.

"And thus, proving my point." Jonathan stands up. "Take her home, Mr. and Mrs. Gold. Please let her know she's getting a chance here: don't let her screw it up."

"I get to go home?" Vivienne looks up hopefully at her mother, still not sure she understood everything.

"Yes, baby. You get to go home." Belle leans down and hugs her, and then Rumple brushes his wife aside to do the same.

"Good thing it's a nice one." Andrew remarks cheerfully. "Cause you're going to be seeing a lot of it."

"I don't care." Vivienne shakes her head. "I just really, really want to go home right now."

"So once again, your family just gets away with…whatever." Phyllis Murphy has approached them now, Lily behind her. "I hope you're prepared to be responsible if she kills someone next time!"

"Mrs. Murphy, the decision was fair. We are all exhausted, as I'm sure you are. Please, take your little girl home and allow us to do the same." Belle sighs.

"You want us to take Lily home too?" Andrew wrinkles his brow. "That's what it sounded like you said, Mom." Belle gives him a dirty look. _The Lord and Master of Semantics, just like his father._ She does not mean the thought as a compliment.

"I'm warning you again. I will protect my daughter! If she comes anywhere near my Lily, I will…"

"You will answer to me if ANY harm comes to Vivienne!" Rumple has reached his limit, and he turns the full force of his weariness and anger on Mrs. Murphy. "I don't care what she's does: I don't care if she burns your bloody house down and tap-dances in the flames! You…will…not…threaten…my…daughter!" He leans forward, teeth showing, and Phyllis Murphy pulls back. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?"

"I'll be bringing a civil suit as well for emotional damages!" Phyllis replies almost meekly, and Rumple laughs. "Money? I could buy this town a dozen times over and have enough left for the rest of Maine! Have that weasel you hired as representation to pull a figure out of his arse and I'll cut you a check on the spot. But if I ever hear you utter a single threat against Vivienne again, you'll be selling screws and bolts from a lemonade stand, next to a cardbox box in which you can sleep. I own your house, Mrs. Murphy! I own your store! You do not want me as an enemy!"

"Rumple…" Belle puts a hand on his arm, and he instantly seems to calm down. "We're leaving now. Come on, children. I don't know about anyone else, but I need a very long nap."

/

She was only gone for one night, but somehow her bedroom looks smaller than she remembers it. Vivienne curls up in her bed, and then gets up and walks over to her closet. She digs around for a while and pulls out Wyatt, a battered stuff pink bunny that used to be Faith's. Mum said that was the first toy Papa ever bought for Faith before she was born, and Mum's first clue that her child was a girl. Faith had passed it along to her when she was born, and Wyatt had slept on her bed until earlier this year when Beatrix had teased her about it. She had stuffed Wyatt into the closet that night, but now, she needed him.

She lies back down in bed and puts her arms around Wyatt, and pulls her purple satin comforter up over them both. Six months confined to her house. Six months without her friends. Not even getting up and going to school in the morning for a full year. It seems like an eternity.

_At least they let me come home_, she thinks_. I was so scared they were going to make me go into a little room at the hospital, like what Regina did to Mum. Am I crazy? Or were Dr. Hopper and Papa just really good today?_

As she's trying to figure it out, she falls asleep.

/

Rumple is turning off the living room light and preparing to head upstairs to bed when there is a knock on his front door. Confused and a little concerned about who would come calling at 10PM, he opens it and sees Liam standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"Liam, it's late." Rumple sighs. "Haylan can fill you in on the dirty details tomorrow, lad. And your Mum and Dad aren't going to be happy about you being out this late on your own."

"I…um…it's you I wanted to talk to." Liam looks down at his sneakers. "I just wanted to make sure that you don't, well, hate me."

"Liam, why would I possibly hate you?" Rumple is bewildered.

"Cause my Mom and Grandpa had to arrest Vivienne. They had to do it: they didn't have a choice. And I was afraid that…"

"That I would declare your family and mine mortal enemies and forbid you and Haylan from ever speaking again, sparking no doubt some sort of Romeo and Julietesque melodrama?"

"Something like that. I'd look terrible in Juliet's dress and I always get my 'thees' and 'thous' mixed up."

"Liam, I am not one bit angry with your mother, or your grandfather, or you. I still think your father is a prat, however. Past reasons aside, he still owes me ten dollars after I humiliated him in Skullraiders last Saturday."

"That was pretty epic." Liam agrees. "He's still convinced you're cheating somehow. He says he's ready for you this week, though. Thanks, Mr. Gold. For not hating me, I mean. I better get home."

"I'll drive you."

"As long as we don't end up in Portland." Liam mutters, and Rumple laughs. "I don't think I want to see Portland again for a very long time, Liam."

_My children are home safely. Soon enough I'll get my unofficial one home as well. Then maybe we can try and get things back to normal around here. I want that. I happen to love our normal, like I told Vivienne after her accident. Our normal is better than anything I've ever felt in my life. I just want a peaceful life with my wife and sons and daughters._

_Is that really so much for a man to ask?_


	35. Pariah

**Expectations: Pariah**

"But Mum, you love working at the library! And Papa loves the pawn shop!"

"We love your sister more, Andrew, and this is the best solution right now." Belle sighs and finishes looking over the mountain of forms she and Rumple had just filled out. "I was going to do this alone but your Papa didn't want to be left out. It's just for a few weeks right now until school lets out, and then next school year."

"So everyone else has to rearrange their lives for Princess Vivienne." Andrew is angry on his parents' behalf.

"She has to have an education, Andrew." Belle is firm on this. "Where I grew up, most women didn't even know how to read. It was considered a skill only men bothered with, and not even all men. I don't think my fiancé could have even spelled his own name."

"To be fair, darling, 'Imbecile' is a rather complicated word to spell." Rumple is sprawled on the couch, his hands behind his head, listening idly to their conversation. Belle snickers but doesn't disagree with him.

"Thank you, Peanut Gallery. As I was saying, Andrew, I won't let any of my children grow up ignorant. And I won't let a mistake made by a twelve-year-old destroy her entire future. She has a bright one, if I don't strangle her first." Belle stuffs the forms into an envelope. "I'm going to go drop these off. They've promised to rush the approval so we should be able to start with her tomorrow. Do you want to come with me, Andrew?"

"Sure." The boy lumbers to his feet, and Belle notices that he's in need of a haircut. His brown bangs are falling into his eyes, and she feels a little guilty for not noticing it until now. She thinks her sons have been good sports about everything lately: between Faith getting ready to head off to college and Vivianne's budding criminal career, they haven't gotten as much attention as they should, and she resolves to correct that matter. Andrew put aside his intense dislike of Vivienne to stand up for her in court, and that's worth recognizing.

They're all angry with their sister right now, and giving her the silent treatment. Faith's is almost shimmering with rage. She loves Lily Murphy, and she's tearfully told Belle what it felt like to find the little girl sobbing near a dumpster. "She was shattered, Mum. She'll probably have nightmares for years, and she's the sweetest child. She didn't deserve that, and I don't know if I can ever forgive Vivienne."

Haylan is even more quiet than usual, and Vivienne is just as furious with him for tattling that the potion was missing and casting the truth spell on her, although both Belle and Rumple have assured the boy he did the right thing. The twins have never been close, but there's a fissure here now that Belle sadly thinks may span the rest of their lives.

_He's given up on her. _

Belle knows how to drive. Rumple taught her years ago and she has a license. But she isn't overly fond of it and hates driving the huge Cadillac. Her husband offered of course to buy her any other car she wanted, and she had always put him off, saying she didn't need one and didn't mind walking or riding with him. A few months ago, however, she had surprised Rumple by stating she was going to take him up on his offer of a vehicle of her own. Andrew grins to himself as he remembers the conversation.

"_That's wonderful." Rumple truly looks pleased. "Whatever you want, Sweetheart. Just name it. Mini-van, sports car, limo, it's yours for the asking."_

"_Great. I was hoping you'd feel that way." Belle sits down on the couch next to him, and puts her arms around his neck. "This is what I want." She hands him a flyer printed out from the internet._

"_Um...Belle, I think you printed the wrong page, Dearest. This is an advertisement for a motorcycle."_

"_Well, look at that. Yes it is. I'm thinking on the metallic cobalt blue. I love that color."_

_Andrew, who had been reading in the window seat, is trying very hard to keep quiet so they don't send him out of the room. He's known for days about his mother's decision on transportation and plans on fully enjoying his father's reaction._

"_Is this a joke? Belle, please tell me you're joking."_

"_I am not joking. Ruby loves hers and she's let me ride with her plenty of times, and…"_

"_What?! I'll kill her! It's one thing if she wants to risk her own life, but…"_

"_Excuse me?" Belle is getting angry. "I do not need your permission to ride my friend's motorcycle, Rumple." She sits back on her heels to glare at him._

"_I'm your husband!" _

"_That doesn't mean you own me!" She seems to think fast. "You declared our agreement null and void when you threw me out, so don't you dare even drag _that_ up!"_

_Ohhh, Andrew thinks. When they drag their old deal into it, things really tend to get interesting._

"_It's my job as your husband to protect you!" Rumple folds his arms over his chest. "Apparently, that includes from yourself. Have you lost your mind, Belle? Is this some sort of…"_

"_Rumple, if the next words out of your mouth are 'mid-life crisis' you'll be sleeping on the sofa for the next month…"_

"_Chance to be adventurous again?" He finishes instead._

_Nice save, Papa._

"_Maybe." Belle calms down a little. "If I really understood why, I'd tell you. Have you ever even been on one?"_

"_No, of course not."_

"_I think you'd enjoy it. There's nothing else in the entire world like it, the noise, the power under you, the wind in your hair…" she pauses at his sudden glare. "Yes, I wore a helmet, Rumple. Every single time. I'm not an idiot."_

"_You want to buy a motorcycle." Is his reply, and Andrew winces. Ouch. Point, Papa._

"_Okay, how about this?" She eyes him. "You come with me and ride with me on the back of Ruby's, and if you absolutely hate it…" she pauses, and he looks smug, like he's already won "then you don't have to buy one for yourself."_

"_Belle, if you want noise and power between your legs, we can always go up to the cabin for a few days."_

"_Hey!" Andrew calls over. "Impressionable minor in the room!"_

"_Rumple, I'm getting this. With or without your approval. But it would be a lot more fun with. I love the idea of us riding around town together. Just come with me to Ruby's and try it, love."_

"_If I lost you…" his voice is so low it's almost a whisper, and Andrew feels a pinch in his heart, and a wash of love for his father. He isn't trying to be a jerk, he really isn't. He's just afraid. No one in town outside their family knows that, how so much of what he says and does is because he's just scared. He was alone for a really long time: the idea of going back to that would scare anyone. _

_If Rumple had given in at that point, Andrew thinks later, things might have gone smoothly after that. However, Papa isn't one to concede any battle graciously. He blunders. He blunders epically._

"_I can see Ruby wanting one of these things." Rumple shrugs. "But this isn't something you would do, Belle. This is something Lacey would do."_

_Oh, Papa. Not good. Not good at all._

_Next to Zelena, the one name no one ever brings up in the house is Lacey. Andrew only knows what he's heard from idle gossip, but he knows that his mother's cursed personality was…unpleasant. She was selfish and cruel, and in his head he's always pictured her as sort of an older Vivienne. Although her actions as Lacey were not her fault, Belle is still deeply ashamed of her behavior during that time-period. From the look on Rumple's face, he realizes he's gone too far._

"_Belle, I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"_

_But his wife has risen to her feet, and her face is coldly furious. "And ordering me about, telling me what I can and cannot do or own? That's something the Dark One would do. And that will always be a part of you and I accepted that a long time ago. But Lacey? Like it or not, she's always going to be a part of me. I've been burying that part for a long time now and denying it and trying to pretend she isn't there. But she is, and maybe it's time I let her out."_

"_Belle…"_

"_Don't even speak to me right now." She stomps out of the room, and Rumple collapses back on the couch. "Sorry about that, Andrew. You shouldn't have to hear your Mum and Dad argue."_

"_You played the Lacey Card, Papa. That was not really your best move."_

_Rumple opens one eye to gaze at him. "I was desperate. I've already seen your sister lying almost dead by the side of the road. All I could picture was your mother…" He turns his head away. Andrew walks over and sits down next to the couch. He reaches over and takes his father's hand. Their hands are almost exactly alike: Andrew's only a little smaller at the moment. "She knows that, Papa. She knows why you don't want her to have it. But she doesn't like anyone making her decisions for her. See…" Andrew gnaws his lip. "Grandpa was going to get one, just before he died. He had it picked out and everything. Then…he was gone. He never even got to ride it once. There were a lot of things he was going to do: he was going to retire and get on the motorcycle and ride across the country. He just never got a chance. I don't think Mum wants to miss out on anything." Andrew winks at his father. "Besides, if you ride with her a lot, you can protect her. Right?"_

"_Do they sell these things here in town?" Rumple sounds resigned._

"_Yup. Mum and I went out yesterday to look at them."_

"_The metallic blue one, that's the one she wants?"_

"_Yeah. It's sweet-looking."_

_Rumple sits up and stretches. "Want to help me come buy a motorcycle?"_

_After their argument, Belle left the house to clear her head, taking a long walk around town, stopping for a milk-shake at Granny's (and a chance to complain to Ruby about her pig-headed husband). She headed home much calmer, and feeling a little bit bad about the whole thing._

_If he's that against it, I'll let it go for now. He was protective before Viv's accident, but now he's even more worried about losing us. I just hate giving into…_

_She stops dead in her tracks at the cobalt blue motorcycle sitting in the drive-way and the runs into the house, where Rumple is waiting for her. She nearly knocks her husband over as she throws her arms around him, and just like that, things are right between them again. After all, Vivienne isn't the only one he likes to spoil._

They do ride together at times, Andrew thinks now as his mother hands him a helmet and he slips on the leather jacket that hangs from a peg in the garage. Rumple was even persuaded to allow Faith and Andrew to ride with their mother, although he isn't overly fond of the idea. His mother straddles the bike and he climbs on behind her, grinning as always at the message on the back of Belle's own leather jacket.

_If you can read this, the Dark One fell off._

That was actually Aunt Ruby's idea, and rather than being offended, Rumple finds it hilarious. Often now after dinner Belle and Rumple will head out together, riding slowly through town as the sun sets. The dealership should have paid Belle for the free advertising, Andrew muses, because it wasn't long before Emma and Killian each had a motorcycle of their own. Sometimes as the Golds were riding, the Jones' would slip in behind and them. Andrew loves sitting on his front porch on those evenings, listening to the roar of the engines and seeing the triangle formed by Belle and Rumple in the front on Belle's bike, and Emma and Killian behind and to the left and right. He finds it beautiful in a way he can't quite describe.

Belle slips the forms into a saddle bag, and Andrew wraps his arms around her waist. There are countless reasons why he loves being a Gold, loves having Belle and Rumple as his parents. Having a mother who rides a motorcycle is very high on the list. He rests his helmet against Belle's back, and then they're off, and it feels like flying. He won't think about Vivienne right now or the last few days. Right now there is no one else in the world but himself and his Mum, and he is content to lose himself in the moment.

/

Rumple goes upstairs to check on Vivienne after Belle and Andrew leave. He plans on joking with her that house arrest doesn't mean she has to stay in her bedroom, but as he nears the door, he hears the sound of quiet weeping.

Vivienne has two different ways of crying. There's her usual way, loud and prolonged, when she wants everyone to know that she's highly upset about something and someone better immediately step in to make it right if they want her to stop.

Then there is the second way, when she cries quietly and to herself, and it always breaks Rumple's heart because it means that hers is truly broken about something. He eases the door of her bedroom open and sees her sitting against her headboard with her knees drawn up to her chin, sobbing into Wyatt the Rabbit's love-worn plush ears.

"Vivienne?" Rumple sits down next to her and cups her cheek. "What's wrong, my love?"

She shakes her head, but Rumple won't let this go. "Sometime has clearly happened, Viv. Tell me."

"I emailed my friends to see if they could come over, since I can't go to their houses." Vivienne's voice is hoarse. "Only Beatrix answered me. She says…she says she's not allowed to come over here anymore and no one else is either because their parents don't want them 'associating' with me. They're all saying I'm crazy, Papa! And dangerous! They're afraid of me!"

"Yes, I suppose they are." Rumple agrees. "But we all know that isn't true, Vivienne."

"Want to see something?" Vivienne goes over to her computer and turns on the screen. She pulls up an online news article about her trial, and scrolls down to the comments. Rumple reads over her shoulder, and feels the rage of the Dark One bubbling up inside of him.

_Money can't buy you love, but it looks like it can buy you the court decision you want. I always thought Judge Bertram was above taking bribes. Guess not._

_God knew what he was doing taking away that kid's ability to reproduce. Too bad he didn't spay and neuter her parents before she was spawned._

_She's the most rude and hateful child I've ever known! She doesn't belong in jail or a mental ward: she belongs in a zoo._

_I can't believe some of the comments I'm reading here! She's a little girl! You're all really brave posting anonymous bile about a child! How many of you have ever taken the time to get to know the Gold family? My grandson is best friends with Haylan Gold, and they are not bad people. Everyone makes mistakes and everyone deserves a second chance!_

Thank you, Mrs. Nolan. When I slaughter this horrible little town, I promise you and yours will be spared.

_Mistakes? It's not like she was jogging and bumped into the kid and made her spill her soda. This was premeditated attempted murder! I'm not saying it's entirely her fault. With a father like hers? It was only a matter of time and it's only a matter of time before it shows up in the other kids as well!_

_I wish they'd sent her to a juvenile center out of town. The girls in those places would have taught her a lesson she'd never forget. Who knows, she could have ended up being someone's lovely wife._

_Vivienne Gold is my Goddaughter. I've known her since she was born. You all think your kids are perfect little angels? Because they're not! They all sneak and do crap behind your backs because they're children! And the poster above me? You are a disgusting piece of ogre crap! I hope her father sees this!_

Rumple sits down in the chair and clicks on the "add comment" box.

_Thank you, Leroy. This is her father , and your support of my family is as always greatly appreciated. The comments about my daughter are going to stop here and they are going to stop now. Don't think you're anonymous sitting there behind your keyboard and ripping a child to pieces, because you aren't. I can find you. From your wording alone I've already figured out who most of you really are. Hello, Silas. Still using big words, I see. I'll be checking back here periodically and if any of you still have opinions to express about my little girl, I'll invite myself over and we can chat face to face. Or my face to…whatever serves as a face for whatever I've decided to turn you into. I can be very creative: ask me about my wife's former fiancé sometime. _

Rumple turns off the computer and pulls Vivienne down into his lap. She puts her head against his shoulder and sighs. "Everyone hates me now, Papa."

"No one in this house hates you. Not even Andrew. Your brother came through for you in court, even with as often as you two squabble." Rumple kisses the top of her head. "The rest of the town will come around: they're big on forgiveness around here. But it won't be overnight, Vivienne. It's going to take you a lot of time to win back their trust.

"So until then, I can't have any friends?" She whispers. "I thought I was over being scared, Papa, but I'm scared again and I don't know why."

"I think you're afraid of being alone. We're not enough, your family. You need other girls to giggle with and discuss boys with. Oh, Vivienne, that I cannot fix."

There are lots of aspects to Rumple that only his family knows about, things he keeps private from the rest of the town. One of those things being that he's a halfway decent singer. He is not great by any means, but he manages well enough that he can turn out acceptable lullabies. Vivienne's favorite as a toddler had been "Candle on the Water" and as he holds her close against his chest he sings it to her now.

Other than this, he is helpless to make things better for her.


	36. Long Live the King

**A/N: Since ABC has not yet introduced any characters from my all-time favorite Disney movie I took matters into my own hands. The last part of this chapter is actually a teaser of sorts for a shorter story that will be set in the Expectations universe. **

**Expectations: Long Live the King**

A week after Vivienne's house arrest ends, and the girl is once again free to roam town provided she stays away from the Murphys, Dr. Hopper asks Rumple and Belle to join him in his office.

"Vivienne has something important she wants to ask you, but she was worried you might be upset so she wanted me here to mediate if necessary. Vivienne, go ahead. Tell them what you've told me."

Vivienne licks her lips, and looks from her mother to her father and back again. "I thought…I thought by the time I got allowed out of the house again, no one would be mad at me anymore and I'd get my friends back. But they're still not allowed to talk to me, and sometimes they get together and I see them laughing at me! And the adults just glare at me, or stare at me like I'm some kind of a bug. I've done everything Judge Bertram wanted me to do, but everyone still hates me. No one is ever going to let me forget what I did.

She takes a deep breath. "So I had an idea. I've had it a while but I couldn't do it while I was stuck in the house. I want to go away to boarding school."

"Boarding school?" Belle looks dumbfound. "You mean, leave town?"

"Yes." Vivienne nods. "No one there would know what I did, and I could make new friends, and this school I want to go to sounds really awesome. They even have horses there. It's in Portland."

"For what it's worth, I think this is a good idea." Archie offered. "Vivienne and I can continue our sessions over Skype so that we still comply with the judge's orders. She could have a chance to start over, and without her around the bad feelings toward her will probably start to fade."

Belle is shaking her head. "No. Vivienne, we fought so hard to be able to keep you with us! To keep you from being sent away, and now you want to leave?"

"No, Mum, I want friends again!" Vivienne's hand tightens on the arms of her chair. "I'm…lonely." The admission sounds hard for her.

"The school year has already started." Rumple tries. "How do you know they'd even let you into this school?"

"I don't know. But if they won't then maybe someone else will. Please let me do this. Please. I just can't take this any longer."

_Please._

/

The Chatterwick School for Girls is set on a huge, sprawling campus dotted with dormitories, school buildings, and various fenced off fields for riding and sports. It's November now so they are empty, and there's a layer of frost over everything as Belle and Rumple walk with their daughter toward her assigned dormitory building. Rumple thinks she looks young in her blue wool overcoat, too young to go away to school, but Vivienne's face is stretched into the kind of smile he hasn't seen in a long time, and she's looking around her in awe and delight.

"It's so beautiful…" She whispers, almost to herself. They were here once before, to tour the campus, but Vivienne had tried not to let herself get too excited until she was sure she would be accepted. They even had private rooms for girls whose parents were willing to pay extra for that privilege, which Rumple had been. Next year, Vivienne thinks, next year if I make friends I'll see if one of them wants to be my roommate but right now this is probably better. I don't want to end up stuck with someone who is going to hate me. A porter, a real porter, had actually met them at the car and loaded Vivienne's things onto a trolley to take them to her room for her. She feels like a princess at last.

The school has strict rules: uniforms have to be worn to class, casual clothing only allowed afterward. All meals have to be attended, unless the girl happens to be ill. Grades are expected to be at B level or above. _C is average, and we feel we are not the right environment for average girls. C students will be asked to seek their education somewhere better suited for toward their needs._

Unless physically unable, girls were required to sign up for at least one and no more than three after-class activities. Vivienne had chosen horse-back riding and fencing. Killian Jones had taught Liam, and Liam in turn had taught Haylan. No one has ever bothered to teach her, but she's been watching them spar for years with blunted fencing sabers.

Each of the rooms, either dual or private, has its own bathroom and bathtub and girls are required to bathe at least once a day. Vivienne had giggled at that one, wondering which girl had been so stinky that such a rule was required. Of course she was going to want to bathe or shower after riding a horse.

The school also, Belle has stressed repeatedly to Vivienne, has a zero-tolerance policy on bullying. If the accusation can be proven (and was found to be more than simply two girls who don't care for each other) the girl is immediately asked to leave. _We pride ourselves on high standards and retaining girls who adhere to those standards. Not every girl who begins her school-year with us makes it to the end. _

There are other things that can get you thrown out: stealing, smoking, drinking, drug-use, cheating, and leaving the campus without permission.

"So I can't bring my crack-pipe?" Vivienne had asked her mother, pretending to be upset.

"And no stealing cigarettes because you happened to be high and drunk." Rumple added.

Her room is smaller than her bedroom at home, but it is big enough for a twin bed, a desk, and a chest of drawers. There is a closet at one end for her uniforms. Her suitcases and belongings are already set inside of it, ready for her to unpack.

Another rule: when the girl arrives here, her parents can bring her to her room, but immediately have to leave afterward. It is part of the school's policy on acclamation_. As long as a girl has her mother to hide behind, she feels no need to exert herself in adjusting to her new environment. With Mother and Father on their way back home, she is forced to rely on her own instincts and judgments and will become used to things far more rapidly._

"Vivienne, I want to stress again this is your choice." Rumple puts his hands on her shoulders. "I want you to have a fantastic time here, but if you ever want to come home, all it will take is a phone call."

Belle is crying. "We just went through this same thing with Faith a few months ago. I thought I'd at least have few more years before I'd have to say goodbye to you too. What am I going to do with both my girls gone?" She bends down and hugs Vivienne tightly. "I am going to miss you so much, baby."

When they're finally gone, Vivienne sits down on the edge of her bed and looks around herself in wonder. She knows she needs to unpack, but suddenly she feels very tiny and alone, and wishes she could call her father right now to turn around and come back to claim her. She opens the suitcase that has her uniform inside and quickly changes into it.

There's a knock on the door.

"It's…um…unlocked."

A girl about Vivienne's age, with long, dark red hair comes in, wearing the pleaded blue skirt and white blouse that made up the school uniform. "Hi. Are you Vivienne? I'm Sylvania. I've been asked to bring you down for lunch."

"Nice to meet you. Vivienne Gold."

"Oh, you got a private room. Lucky. I wanted one but my step-father said it was a waste of money. He's such a tight-ass." Sylvania looks over at the blue and purple dress Vivienne has just changed out of. "That's so beautiful, Vivienne. Who's the designer? I want one."

"Me. I want to be a fashion designer so I make a lot of my own clothes." Vivienne admits with a shrug.

"You're twelve like me and you made that?" Sylvania gasps. She pulls out her phone and takes a picture of the dress. "Everyone is going to love you. Come on. I'll introduce you to my friends. You're going to really like it here, Vivienne. They don't take just anyone: you have to really impress them. I think we're going to be really good friends."

_Good friends, bad friends, in-between friends. I just don't care at this point. I just want friends. I'll take whatever I can get. _

_/_

Henry Mills cannot imagine ever living anywhere but Storybrooke, even if he did spend that wonderful year in New York City. This is home. This will always be home. The town has been through so much, shared so much pain and laughter over the years, that there is a strong bond among the people who live here. He knows the name of almost everyone he sees, and if they are old enough to be from the Enchanted Forest, their old identities as well. He keeps track in a battered notebook, a relic from his boyhood. Because he knows what will someday happen. It is unavoidable.

The "old guard" will eventually die off, one by one, just as Granny had. A day will come when all those living in Storybrooke were born in this world, and Storybrooke will change. Children will listen to stories of Snow White and Cinderella and Peter Pan with skepticism, not awe and belief. And a day will come when no one will believe any longer, when the people he loves will be once again regulated to the realm of myth and legend. Their descendants will be blissfully ignorant of their true nature, and Storybook will simply become a place that's almost impossible to find, and no one will know why.

Henry knows he can't stop that from happening, that it is inevitable. All he can is keep as many records as he can for his daughter, for other children if he and Grace have them, to try and keep the truth alive for as long as he possibly can. There is one particular piece of information that he has never been able to confirm.

Who Leon Hamilton was in another realm.

Leon owns and operates the town's one and only funeral parlor. Unlike any other residents, he does actually own it and does not pay rent to Rumple. He's in late middle-age but not old yet, tall and thin and wiry, with thick black hair that has recently developed streaks of gray. A wicked-looking scar runs from his forehead down and over his left eye and down his cheek, and Henry wonders how he managed to avoid losing the eye all together when whatever it was happened to him.

It isn't the scar that has always made Henry's skin crawl, however. It's the man himself, his overly polite and solicitous attitude toward everyone. How he almost oozes sympathy over the loss of a "dear loved one". He's never said an unkind word to anyone, but his green eyes tell a different story. There's something lurking there, something Henry just doesn't like and never has, from the time he was a child.

Leon has always refused requests to reveal what his name was in the other world. He simply shrugs and replies softly "I was no one important. What does it matter? We're in this world now."

Henry has a theory about Leon's true identity, and if it's true then he feels his distrust of the man is well justified. He's spoken to his grandfather about it, and Rumple readily agrees with him that the man is worth watching. But it's Remy, Henry's daughter,who in her innocence confirms Henry's theory.

Henry and Grace try to keep what Remy watches age appropriate, but the child is clever. A few weeks earlier when spending the night at the Gold residence, Remy had crawled out of her bed, went down to the living room, popped in a DVD based on the "kitties" on the cover, and Belle discovered her just as the closing credits were rolling. Rather than being upset by the movie, Remy had loved it and since then has watched it multiple times at home.

Grace is at work and Henry has Remy with him at the grocery store picking up something for dinner. Remy is happily calling out the names of people she recognizes as she sees them and waving at them.

He adores this child, his little Remy, with her quick mind and quirky nature and her strange antipathy toward onions of all things. He wishes desperately sometimes that his father was here to see her: he had so little time with Neal before he died, and he believes his Dad would have loved being a grandfather. He's lost in his own memories as he pushes the cart along, and almost bumps into Leon Hamilton near the meat freezer. Leon is peering down at the wrapped packages of steaks, pork chops, and lame shanks with such a lot of longing that Henry wouldn't be surprised to see drool running down his face.

"Oh, sorry Mr. Hamilton. My mind was somewhere else." Henry apologizes.

"No trouble at all, my dear boy. None at all. I was simply trying to decide what to have for dinner. One of the advantages of living alone, you know. You only have to please yourself at meal-times. I'm simply not sure yet what pleases me. It all looks divine." His eyes move away from the meat and focus down on Remy. "Hello there, my dear."

Remy's face breaks into a huge grin. "SCAR! DADDY! IT'S SCAR! LION KING SCAR!" She cocks her head. "How come you not kitty no more?"

The look of utter and absolute shock on Leon's face is priceless, and from his expression there is no doubt at all in Henry's mind that his little girl is correct.

"My dear child…" Leon leans down.

"Remy." Henry's daughter corrects him.

"Remy. I have never, ever been a 'kitty'. Don't believe everything you see on television."

"But you are him." Henry can't help himself. "You're the one the story is based around."

"Perhaps." Leon shrugs indifferently. "People with limited intellect and little to do will spin all manner of mad stories to entertain themselves. They give little thought to how much truth is in them." He reaches down and grabs a pack of thick, red ribeyes and tosses them into his grocery basket. "Good day Mr. Mills. Remy." He tips his head toward them briskly and walks off.

/

How beautifully ironic. Two decades of people prying into his life and his business and his history, trying to find another name to call him by. When it was so bloody obvious, at least to him, that he was truly baffled why no one had ever been able to figure it out. And when someone does, it's a two-year-old child.

There are no funerals going on tonight, no bodies to prepare, no whimpering relatives to pretend to give a damn about. He's free to be along with his own thoughts. He reclines in his favorite chair, sips a glass of wine, and closes his eyes.

And he remembers.

"_But Father, I don't understand." The boy is shaking his head in bewilderment and growing anger. "I'm the eldest. I'm your heir!"_

"_Leon, I have to think of what's best for this kingdom." His father, an older, greyer, and thinner version of Leon himself was leaning back in his wooden chair, looking up at Leon like he was a naughty child demanding sweets he had no right to. "You're not a ruler. You're brash, temperamental, too quick to fly off the handle and too slow to forgive grievances. You only spend time with our subjects when I force you to, and even then you treat them as if their presence taints you. Your brother goes out among them every day: they adore him, and there's talk of revolt if I don't declare him my new heir. You won't be cast out, Leon. You'll be well provided for the rest of your life, a life you can live at your own leisure and in pursuit of your own interests. You would be miserable as a king: you just don't have the right nature for it."_

"_And what about my betrothal contract, Father?" Leon demands. "Sara has lived her entire life expecting to be married to a king. How am I to tell her she's only getting a prince?"_

_The king casts his eyes down, and Leon suddenly knows. "You changed the contract…" Leon breathes, hardly believing the truth staring him in the face. "You're not just giving him my crown, are you? He's getting my wife as well."_

"_I'm in the process of trying to make another arrangement for you. The Duke of Kirkport, near Avonlea, has an exquisitely beautiful daughter, I'm told, almost of marital age…"_

"_I don't a bloody duke's daughter! I want Sara! I love her!" Leon roars, and his father draws back._

"_You've only met her a handful of times. Asa will be good to her, son. He cares deeply for her…"_

"_Because he's a jealous prat and he's always wanted what was mine!" The boy's face is red, causing the stark white of his scar (a gift from Asa years ago) to stand out vividly against his skin. "You think he's so damn perfect, everyone does. You don't know him like I do. You don't know that he's sneaky and conniving! You wouldn't even believe he gave me this" Leon gestures at his scar, "on purpose. Well, long live the king, Father." He turned and stomped out of the study, slamming the door behind him. He heads for the front door of the great hall, and passes Asa along the way. Their eyes lock and there is smug victory in Asa's gaze. "You seem upset, brother. Is there something I can assist you with?" Asa asks politely._

_Without a word, Leon walks out into the cold, rain-soaked courtyard, and pulls his jerkin tightly around him. He has to get out of here. He has to leave, go somewhere else, somewhere to plan, to think. He can't do it here._

_This is his castle, earned by virtue of being here a full two years before Asa was pulled out of their mother's lifeless womb. That birthright earned him Sara as well, an impossibly lovely girl, cousin to the Queen of Avonlea. The girl he'd loved without reservation since he first set eyes upon her at the age of ten. Gone in the span of one conversation. Gone…_

_But not lost. Leon heads toward the stables, and his roan stallion Bixton neighs at him in greeting. He'll leave for now, because it's too painful to stay, but he'll come back one day. _

_You'll pay, Asa. You'll pay, damn you._

The empty wine glass falls from Leon's hand and onto his lap, and his memories fade away into dreams.


	37. Heroes

**A/N: "Heroes" is of course by David Bowie.**

**Expectations: Heroes**

College is much harder than Faith ever expected it to be.

Her classes aren't the issue: she's never had any trouble with her grades, and given that she's pre-med that's a bonus right now. Unlike a lot of her classmates, she's able to stay awake in class because she chooses not to stay out late partying the night before, and because she actually gives a damn.

That is not to say she lacks a social life: she doesn't mind spending Friday night with her friends at various campus and off-campus parties, although she's teased often for refusing to drink. She just smiles and shrugs. It's not that she has anything against drinking, but it all comes down to the one major difference between herself and her classmates, and the reason that she cannot ever afford to have her judgment impaired and possibly lose control.

The magic.

Everyone in Storybrooke knew of her abilities and took them from granted, and she realizes she took them for granted as well. If she happened to be walking by a trash-can upended by the wind, she could casually and quickly put it back in place and any spilled trash back inside, all without dirtying her hands. She had healed minor injuries, fixed dented fenders, and repaired broken objects all without giving it much thought. It was as natural to her as drawing breath into her lungs.

It is so ingrained that she has to constantly be aware here of where she is and what she's doing. If she drops a pen, she has to remember to bend down to retrieve it instead of summoning it back into her hand. She forgot that once, raising her head to look into the startled eyes of a young woman in her Economics class. Faith had given the girl a big smile and mouthed "I'm the devil" before going back to her notes. She doesn't think the girl has ever told anyone, but that particular classmate makes it a point after that to sit as far away from Faith as possible.

There is only one person here who knows Faith's secret, one person who she would not have to hide her gift around, but ironically it's the one person here that she wants to be around the least.

Neal "Get a CLUE already" Nolan.

She has rebuffed the guy her entire life, and he still hasn't gotten the message. He still approaches her to say hello, to ask how her classes are going, how her family is, if she likes the food in the cafeteria, what she thinks of certain professors, and just about anything else that he thinks might get her to speak to him.

She's tried to be understanding, because she figures he has to be homesick as well, and he has a few secrets of his own to keep here. After all, she could back up her claim of being Rumple's daughter by demonstrating her magical prowess. It would be amusing as hell watching Neal trying to convince people that he's the son of Snow White, was once abducted by the Wicked Witch of the West, and is the brother-in-law of Captain Hook. Being understanding has limits, however. There are a lot of gorgeous guys on campus and she does not want to scare them away by having them wrongly assume she and Neal have something going on.

So when Neal knocks on her apartment door one Saturday afternoon in November, she swallows a groan. She's wearing her favorite grubby T-shirt and her torn jeans, and her hair is a mess, and since when does she care about looking good for Neal Nolan?

"What Neal?" She snaps. "This better be good."

There is a strange look on Neal's face: excited and almost…afraid? "I've screwed up, Faith. I mean, majorly screwed up. Big, big, big time. You have to help me fix this! You're the only one who can!" He wipes his hands on the side of his jeans.

Faith rolls her eyes. "Did you forget to study for an exam or something? I can't give you a brain, Nolan."

"Faith, this is serious! People could get hurt. They could die!" The fact that he's truly afraid now cuts through her scorn and she steps back to let him inside and shuts the door. "Okay, Neal. What did you do?"

"In Biology there are all these examples of seeds and plant life, right? And they have this chart of seeds, and one of them has a question mark under it. I asked the prof about it and he said he found it himself years ago, but he's never been able to identify it. Faith, it was a magic bean!"

"You've never seen a magic bean! Neither have I."

"But we know people who have, and we know what they look like. Anyway, I realized what it might be and I just kept thinking about it, and I decided to find out. I stole the bean off the chart. I took a bunch of other seeds so the prof would think it was a just a prank and I…umm…taped jelly beans to the chart instead to cover my tracks. You know, to look more prank-like."

Faith groans. "Lovely. What did you do with the bean?"

"I went out into the woods and I threw it to the ground, and Faith, it worked! It opened up this big swirling mass of something or other. I was thinking of my Mom's stories about the Enchanted Forest at the time so that's probably where it leads, but if someone comes by and falls in they could end up there by mistake or somewhere else even if that's not where it goes. You have to help me close it, Faith!"

"I don't know how to close a magical portal!" Faith snaps, fighting down her own panic. "It's not like Papa ever could conjure them up for me to practice on. I'll have to get him. I'll go to Storybrooke and get him and bring him here. He'll know what to do."

"No! He'll tell my parents, Faith." Neal is actually whining now. "My Mom and Dad will kill me for messing around with magic. At least try to close it, Faith. If you can't then I'll let you get your Dad. But maybe you can just make it…go away."

"I should just make you deal with this on your own, you know. Now I know how Papa felt with everyone always running to him to fix what someone else broke. Let me get my coat, and I am so not doing this for you. I'm doing it so that no one falls into it, and so no one tries to figure out where the heck the magic came from. We're supposed to be keeping it secret, if you recall."

"You sounded just like Mr. Gold there." Neal feels that he must point out. "And I'm not the one who sent Audra Throckmorton running to the campus chaplain, crying that the devil was in her Economics class!"

"She did? That's awesome!" Faith snickers. "I wonder what she'd do if I made her books chant in Latin and levitate sometime."

"Now you sound like Vivienne."

"Get out of my apartment right now! Close your own damn portal." She grabs his arm and starts dragging him toward the door.

"Ouch! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it was a joke…"

The hard part wasn't going to be figure out how to close the portal, she realizes. She already knows that she's going to fail at that. The hard part is going to be restraining herself from pushing Neal Nolan in.

/

Faith, of course, has never seen a magical portal any more than she's ever seen a magic bean. She knows about both: if not for those beans, Baelfire would have never gone through the portal and there never would have been a curse. She and Neal most likely would not be alive without them. Bae's bean had set everything in motion. As she stands there staring into the swirling black and green mists, she is overcome by a strange feeling that Neal's bean is going to change things drastically as well.

She focuses her magic on closing the portal, and the portal easily fights back against her.

This is ridiculous. Not even Papa and Regina completely understand these things!

"Do you hear that?" Neal asks.

"Hear what? I'm trying to concentrate here!" Faith snaps.

"Just listen!"

"…_.elp….someone…anyone…help me…"_

"Someone's in trouble over there!" Neal points frantically at the portal.

A muffled scream emits from the portal, and Neal's face fluxes between terror and resolve.

"Neal, what are you…"

"My father's son." There are tears forming in his eyes. "That's what I am. Tell my parents I love them, Faith. And…tell yourself that as well. I've always loved you. Goodbye." Before she can stop him, Neal jumps into the vortex and vanishes. And before she realizes what she's doing, Faith jumps in after him.

/

She hits the ground with a hard thud, hurting her tailbone, but there isn't time to think upon that.

A young blonde woman, a peasant by her dress, is struggling against a huge, bearded man as he attempts to wrestle her to the ground. Next to him, a man alike enough to be his twin is laughing and takes his shirt off.

"YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!" Neal shouts, and runs at the man holding the woman. The man roars in laughter and his fist connects to Neal's face, sending the young man sprawling into the dirt. "Looks like we got dessert here too after the main feast." He calls out to his brother.

"I believe my friend asked you to let that woman go." Faith walks forward from the shadows of the trees that were concealing her.

She expects them to burst out laughing, threaten her, or ignore her completely. The bare-chested twin does start to laugh, but then gasps and jumps back. The other twin's eyes grow large and his grip on the crying woman immediately loosens.

"The Dark One." The bare-chested one whispers.

Well, that was odd. She does favor her father, but no one here knows what he looks like as a human and it's strange that this unwashed lout would immediately make the connection, but she brushes that aside quickly. There is a humming in her blood, a singing, louder than anything she's ever heart. It's the magic, she realizes. It was transplanted to her world, but here it thrives in its natural environment , and the feeling is glorious. The power is so strong it's nearly intoxicating.

"I'm his daughter." Faith growls, her voice low and as menacing as she can make it. "My Papa has taught me all kinds of interesting games to play with people like you. Would you like to play one now? I can think of several you might enjoy." She steps closer to the twins, and is relieved to see Neal stirring on the ground.

"We're letting her go." The first twin steps quickly away from the woman, who is sobbing and holding the torn front of her dress together with one hand. "See? We're leaving. Come on, Kaster."

"Oh, I don't think you are." Faith smiles at them both. "See, if I let you go, you'll behave, for a while. And then you'll forget all about me, and go after some other poor traveler. I can't let that happen. I'm sure you view this as hunting, don't you? Let's see how you like being the hunted. These are nice trees: there are probably a lot of owls around here, do you think? She waves her hand, and where the men were standing are two tiny grey mice, who scatter immediately at her approach.

Faith kneels down next to the peasant woman, who is still crying but looking up at her with both fear and awe. Faith flicks her hand and the torn gown is repaired.

"What's your name?" She asks the woman softly.

"Lottie, Milady. Twas on my way to see me sister and her new babe, when…" She lowers her voice. "Are you really…_his_ daughter?"

"Yes. I'm called Faith."

"Is he back?" The woman looks as if Rumple is going to pop up behind Faith any moment.

"He no longer lives in this realm, but even if he did, you'd have nothing to fear from him." Faith assures her. "My father regrets his past actions, and he tries now to live as a good man."

"I can vouch for this." Neal has crawled over to them. His voice is distorted by a broken and bloody nose. "I've known him my whole life." He glances over at Faith, and his eyes grow wide in shock, his mouth open.

_What's his problem?_

The blonde woman struggles to her feet, and allows Faith to help her. "Well, the fact that his daughter came to the rescue of a stranger is proof enough for me. And you are, Milord?"

"This is Prince Neal. Son of Snow White and Prince David." She wonders if she should have said "Prince James" since that was the first name he used here, but she assumes that when they were back here for that year they probably told everyone his real name.

"The Prince?" Lottie gasps, and then makes a low curtsy. "Your Highness…"

"Please. That's not necessary. My name is Neal. I'm delighted to make your aquaintence."

Lottie blushes. "I…I should really get to me sister's. She'll be worried about me. She'll never believe who came to my aid: I shall never forget it. Milady Faith. My prince." She curtsies again and hurries on down the dirt path that winds between the tall, ancient trees.

Neal is still sneaking strange looks at Faith, and she's finally had enough.

"What?"

Neal swallows hard. "I should probably show you something." He pulls out his phone, aims it at Faith, and snaps a picture. He hands the phone over to Faith, who glances down at the screen and chokes.

The face peering back at her is at once hers and not hers. Her skin has become a dark, rich honey color, and her eyes (although still brown) are faceted like those of a lizard. Her hair, which has like Vivienne's has never been able to hold any kind of curl or style for long, is curled now near her face.

"Son of a…" She whispers.

"More like 'Daughter of a…' Neal offers. "If it's worth anything, you look amazing like this, Faith."

"It must be coded into his cells now, like the magic, able to be passed along. I wonder how my siblings would look here…" She's musing out loud at this point. "Mum would have kittens…"

Neal is still staring at her, his face still a bloody mess, and she feels something in her heart soften. That has to hurt like mad, and he jumped in to save Lottie without giving any thought to his own safety, thinking he might never see his loved ones again. That at least deserves some kind of reward.

She walks over to him and puts her hand on his face, and he goes dead still. All she can hear is his labored breathing. She lets the magic flow into him, and the broken and torn flesh mends almost instantly. His face is still smeared with blood, but there is no longer pain in his eyes.

"There. All better." She lets him go and turns away, feeling embarrassed for some reason.

"Faith? How do we get back home?" Neal asks softly. "You shouldn't have come with me. Now you're stuck here too."

"We're not stuck." Faith promises him. "Didn't you ever listen to Emma when she talked about coming here with Killian?" He still looks confused and she sighs. "My Papa's vault. That's where Emma opened up the portal to get them back to Storybrooke. The wand is still there, and if I can get to the Dark Castle I know I can get into the vault. Papa told me how. He said I'd probably never come here, but if something happened and I did, he wanted me to be able to get back home again. He told me that portals cause a weak area and that since the wand had opened up one already it kind of…I don't know…knows how to open it again from the same place."

"Well, that was definitely thoughtful of him." Neal nods in appreciation. "Can you just teleport us to the Dark Castle?"

"I can get us near it, but in it? Not that way. It's warded. But I should be able to get in through the front door." She glances around, and then grins at Neal, making his heart almost stop. "We can leave and go back home any time we want to, Neal. But we're here. We're actually here, where they all came from. You were conceived here, but you've never seen either. Don't want to, I don't know, explore it a little bit? Once we go home, who knows if we'll ever have another chance. You could see your parents' castle. You know you want to…" Her voice teases at him. "You could be a real prince for a little while."

He looks torn. "I don't care much about being a prince but…I kind of would like to see the castle. You're right: it's not like we'll probably ever have another chance. You're sure you can get us home?"

"Positive. My father's instructions were very clear. He just didn't think I'd ever need them. He's always been so worried that he's going to lose us…" She shakes herself. "Gods above, I look bizarre. At least I don't have scales like he says he used to."

Neal looks as if he wants to argue with her, but instead just gives her a goofy grin. "We saved that woman, Faith. You know what this means? We're heroes!"

It's warmer here than it is back home, and she's on an adventure, even if it is with Neal Nolan, and Faith feels more powerful and more alive than she's felt in ages. There's no need to hide her magic here: this entire land oozes it. She feels cosseted, welcomed.

"Do we even know which way Mom and Dad's castle is?" Neal looks around.

"Nope. Guess we'll have to find someone to ask…Your Highness." She jumps around him and heads down the path, and cannot help herself. Like Rumple, she freely admits she isn't exactly the best singer that ever lived, but sometimes, you just have to sing anyway.

"I…I wish I could swim. Like dolphins. Like dolphins can swim…" her voice rings out through the trees.

"Though nothing…nothing can keep us together." Neal joins in, and his voice is deep, his control of the melody far better than her own.

"We can beat them, forever and ever." Faith returns.

"And we can be heroes!" Their voices join together, wrapping around each other, Faith's weaker notes propped up by Neal's stronger ones. "Just for today. We can be us, just for one day.

"What do ya say?"


	38. Joyrides and Aged Scotch

**Expectations: Joy Rides and Aged Scotch**

Belle has always felt that Rumple is far more patient with the children than she is. She's argued with him about that sometimes, feeling like she is the one who has to take the heavy hand and apply discipline when needed, but she will admit he's willing to step up when a line is seriously crossed. He is clearly furious right now, his anger focused on the two boys in front of them, who both are staring sheepishly at their shoes. On Belle's other side are Emma and Killian, looking just as upset.

"Haylan, did you think with your sisters gone we might be bored?" Rumple asks sarcastically. "That there was some kind of gap you had to fill? Was this some kind of strange attempt to compete with Vivienne?"

"No…" Haylan whispers, still looking at the floor.

"And Liam…" Emma's words are clipped. "You are two years older than Haylan! You're supposed to be the more responsible one! And don't even try and tell me this wasn't your idea, kiddo!"

"Of course it was my idea." Liam gives his mother a baleful look now. "Haylan didn't even want to do it. I talked him into it. So punish me, not him."

"I wanted to, Liam. You didn't make me do anything." Haylan interjects.

"When I think of what could have happened…" Belle feels sick to her stomach, and Rumple takes her hand. "How easily you both could have been seriously injured or killed…"

"Why?" Killian asks then. "What in the hells got into you lads that prompted something like this?"

It is Haylan who answers with a kind of half-shrug and a wistful smile. "We wanted an adventure…"

_/_

_It's the weekend before Thanksgiving, a cold and dreary Saturday. The adults are all out doing whatever it was adults did, and Liam and Haylan were holed up in Liam's bedroom, playing a game they call "What Next?" _

"_Okay, you use the rusted key to open the door and go through. The room on the other side is pitch black, and you can hear something breathing. What next?" Liam's hands are behind his head._

"_I slam the door and go running to my mother and hide behind her." Haylan grins over at him._

"_Your mother tells you to act like a man and makes you go back. What next?"_

"_I make a mental note to give Mum a lousy Christmas present this year if I survive this. I use my magic to light my torch. I see other torches along the walls and light them as well."_

"_You see a bridge in the middle of the room. It's too far for you to see what's on the other side, but in the middle of the bridge is a giant wyvern. It calls out 'Hello. I've been waiting for you, Haylan. Come closer so that we can talk.' What next?"_

"_I yell out 'Holy shit, a talking wyvern!' and start recording with my phone. Viral YouTube video, here we come!" _

_Liam howls in laughter and Haylan joins in a second later. "Want to go get some lunch?"_

"_Is that the wyvern talking or you?" Haylan wants to know. "Because if the wyvern wants to take me out to lunch, okay, but I'm not paying for his meal."_

"_Come on. There's leftover fried chicken in the refrigerator. We can find out what the wyvern wants later." Liam tugs on one of Haylan's long curls, an old and familiar gesture. "Don't worry, I won't let him eat you."_

"_I still think…" Liam complains a few minutes later as he piles his plate high with chicken and potato chips "that we should have been allowed to sell the glamour potion. The City Council is a bunch of old worrying fartheads."_

"_I agree." Haylan shrugs, helping himself to some cold deviled eggs. "I mean, I understand why they were nervous but just because Vivienne was a nutjob doesn't mean other people would use it wrong. I can still make it for us, though. They can't stop me from doing that."_

"_Yeah." Liam nods, and crams half a sandwich into his mouth. "We could've made bank." He swallows hard. "Kind of weird without Viv around,though. Keep expecting her to walk in and insult me."_

"_I sort of miss her sometimes, but then I sort of don't." Haylan admits. "It's just weird, I guess. I don't know." He gets up and walks over to the kitchen window and peers outside, to where Emma's and Killian's Harleys sit side by side. They're both larger than his mother's little Ninja, but he's never even been allowed on that. Liam has tried arguing with his parents that Rumple plans to let Haylan ride with his mother on the Ninja when he's fourteen, and as he is already fourteen he should be permitted on the sleek black Harleys. So far, he has not been successful._

"_Man, I wish I could ride one of those." Haylan mutters, and Liam moves to stand next to him, swallowing the last of his sandwich. "You and me both, Haylan. Aren't they awesome? It's not even like they'd be hard to drive, and we'd be careful…" He pauses and gives Haylan a wicked look. "They won't be home until later…we could take the back roads and go to the field your Dad uses to teach us driving."_

_Haylan opens his mouth to say that he couldn't possibly do such a thing, and then suddenly he feels irritated. He's spent his whole life trying to be 'good', trying not to piss his parents off too badly , trying to just survive. He's sudden tired of it all. Maybe it is time to stop hiding behind Mum's back and be a man._

"_Go get the keys." He decides firmly. "Let's ride."_

_The original plan is to take both bikes, but that plan hits a snag when Haylan discovers that he's too small to be able to properly operate the hulking Harley. It's humiliating, but Liam doesn't tease him about it. He just grins and says that Haylan will simply have to ride shotgun with him. They take Killian's bike, and Haylan's heart pounds as he wraps his arms around Liam's thin waist. The engine roars to life and sways dangerously for a moment before Liam manages to steady it, and they slowly putter down to the road, Liam looking around carefully before taking off. _

_The older boy keeps it slow until they reach the field, getting used to the feel of the motorcycle beneath him, and loving the feeling of Haylan's arms wrapped around him. _I'm so getting my own bike as soon as I'm old enough, and Haylan and I will ride like this all the time.

_He goes faster once they're on the grass, learning the movements of the bike at higher speeds and growing more comfortable by the second. Several cars drive by the field but they ignore them as Liam glides the bike through turns when they reach the dilapidated remains of the fence that marks each end. _

_Haylan tilts back his head and lets out a whoop of joy, and Liam joins in. The wind is stinging their eyes and wiping around their long hair, tangling the black and auburn strands together . Haylan is lost in the roar of the motor and the feel of Liam's back against his cheek. He is cold, freezing, but doesn't care. He just wants this to last forever. _

"_Oh shit." He hears Liam yell. "Oh bloody crap!" Haylan braces himself for a crash, but instead the bike slows down and stops. Haylan raises his head up and sees Emma and Killian stopped in front of them on the field, both looking absolutely furious._

"_It was worth it." Haylan whispers against Liam's neck. _

"_Totally worth it." Liam whispers back._

/

"Well, you at least showed _some_ judgment by not letting Haylan try and control a bike he was too small for." Belle concedes. "But do you have any idea what it felt like to get that call, Haylan? When Emma told me was going on, I thought she had to be joking!"

"But Mum, you have to understand what it feels like. You love your motorcycle." Haylan pleads.

"Yes, I do. I'm also an adult, Haylan. When you're an adult you can have one too, but not yet and not now."

"I can only think of one way to punish you knuckleheads so you'll know how serious we are about this." Emma gives both boys a hard stare. "Liam, for the rest of the month, you are not allowed to go to Haylan's house. You are not allowed to talk to him, call him, email him, text him, send him a smoke signal, use telepathy, put out an ad in the newspaper, or any other loophole you can think of to get around it."

Liam looks as though Emma has announced she plans on chopping off his right leg. Haylan is fiercely shaking his head no, curls bouncing. Belle and Killian both nod in approval.

"That's fair, I think." Rumple considers. "Not as long of a punishment as I would have suggested, but it's definitely a potent one. Liam, Haylan, consider yourself separate entities for a while."

"MOM!" Liam begins… "Want to make it until the middle of next month, lad?" Killian asks.

Haylan shoves past his parents and runs outside, climbing into the back seat of the Cadillac and trying not to cry. The end of the month is weeks away. He's never been away from Liam that long. Even at camp years ago they'd still been together as much as they could. How could they do this to him?

His parents return to the car a few minutes later, and Belle raises an eyebrow at her sulky child. "You really will survive, Haylan. But maybe you'll remember this the next time you get such a boneheaded idea."

Haylan doesn't reply, just presses his forehead against the cold glass of the window as they pull away from the Jones' house. He sees Liam looking at him from the window and makes a gesture. Liam makes the same gesture back at him. Sign language, Belle notes, and one of the few signs that she recognizes.

_I love you. _

This is going to be hard on them, but they have to learn. She cannot, ever, go through another experience like the one they'd had with Vivienne earlier this year.

At least Andrew isn't likely to pull something crazy out of his arse from them to deal with. She has very narrowly avoided the old cliché of "Why can't you be more like your brother?" which she doesn't think would have done a lot of good.

And Faith is away at college, not as safe as she'd be at home, but still relatively safe. Thank the Gods that one at least had grown up mature and responsible. When they get home, Haylan ignores his mother and father and goes stomping up to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him and locking it.

He puts his back against it and stares at his closet, trying to clear his mind of everything but the feel of the magic. _Just let them try and keep me away from him. Just let them try!_

Liam is lying in bed, hating his parents, when there is a puff of light brown smoke in his room, and Haylan appears next to his bed. Haylan winks at him and puts a finger to his lips, and Liam moves over so that Haylan can sit beside him. Haylan has a notebook and pen with him, Liam sees. Of course…safer that way. They'd check for texts.

_I'll come as often as I can. We just have to be really careful._

_Awesome! I knew you'd think of something, Haylan. That's my little genius._

_Yup. They think they're so smart. Nothing is ever going to keep me away from you, Liam. I'll always find a way to come to you._

Haylan's curls are falling into his eyes, and Liam doesn't think he's ever in his life seen anything as blue. There so much there beneath the surface: a brilliant mind, kindness, a stubborn streak a mile wide, and something as ancient as time and more powerful than anything he can imagine. The rarest and strongest magic known to exist.

He leans forward, barely daring to breathe, and his lips touch against Haylan's. It lasts for only a few seconds, but for now it is enough. Haylan shifts and then lays his head on Liam's shoulder, and Liam puts his arm around him and pulls him tight against him. There is nothing that needs to be said, and they sit in silence listening to the rain patter against Liam's bedroom window.

/

"I still can't believe you stole Killian's motorcycle." Andrew is shaking his head the next morning as he and Haylan make themselves breakfast. Their parents sleep in on Sundays so the house is quiet except for the sound of Andrew pouring milk on his Frosted Flakes. Liam, not in the mood for cold cereal, is scrambling some eggs.

"We didn't steal it. We just…borrowed it." Haylan shrugs. "We were going to give it back. No one would have ever noticed if Sneezy Tom hadn't driven by and tattled to Emma."

_See if I ever again offer to let _him _in_ _on the ground floor of a revolutionary new product._

"Still, that took some balls, Little Brother." Andrew sounds impressed. "Not something I think I could have gotten up the guts to do."

"Andrew, don't you ever get tired of being, I don't know…good?" Haylan asks softly. "Don't you ever just want to do something crazy once in a while?"

"Well, yeah, everyone does. But that doesn't mean you actually do it." Andrew takes a bite of his cereal and swallows quickly.

"Why not?" Haylan wants to know. "What if…what if you just need to let it out? And what if you end up a better person because you do get to let it out." Haylan sits down with his plate.

"I want to go to law school. I can't go around breaking the law." Andrew laughs and reaches over with his fork to snag a bit of Haylan's eggs. "Besides, it got you banned from seeing Liam for a while."

Haylan gives him a wicked grin. "If you say so."

Andrew laughs in disbelief. "Okay, how?"

"Teleportation spell." His younger brother looks a little smug. "Rules are fine, Andrew, but sometimes you have to break them if it's worth it. Seeing Liam…that's worth it. It'll always be worth it." He sounds far older than twelve, and Andrew holds off on what he wants to ask him. _None of my business. He'll let me know if he wants me to know._ In the last year, he feels like he and Haylan have grown much closer, and he's started viewing the younger boy as a friend instead of a pesky baby brother. There's a lot of wisdom behind that pretty china-doll face of his, and Andrew thinks that he definitely lucked out getting this little guy as a brother.

He doesn't mind that Haylan's morals are more like Faith's than like his own. Faith will follow the rules to a point, but the second she feels they are unfair, she will fight back with everything she has. They both try to do the right thing for the most part, and Andrew feels strongly that's all that matters. No one is perfect, after all.

Perfection is boring, he heard his mother say once, and that makes him pause_. Am I boring? Of course I'm not perfect, but I do what they tell me to do. Does that make me boring? The fact that I've never just done what I wanted to, regardless of the consequences?_

_Maybe Haylan is right. Maybe I should do something wild, just once. Nothing really big: I think if I got arrested Mum and Papa would move to Siberia or something. But something small, something only I would know about._

His chance comes sooner than he expects. That night his parents announce they're going out to see a movie. Haylan is supposedly holed up in his room, but Andrew has a sneaking suspicion his little brother has used his magic to go visit Liam.

Once the Cadillac has pulled away from the house, Andrew heads down into the basement, to the shelves of dusty bottles that make up his father's liquor collection.

Rumple still drinks sometimes, but not as often any more, and not nearly as much. He has told Andrew that back in the old world, he drank enough to have killed a mortal man, especially after Belle was gone. Here, if he had sorrows he could drown them in her. "I saw my miserable excuse for a father drunk often enough. I made a promise to myself that my children would never see me in such a state."

Andrew never has. Not once has he ever seen Papa intoxicated, or Mum either for that matter. So it's not likely that either of them will notice a minor theft. He examines the various dusty bottles, trying to decide on what he wants. When his father does have a drink in the evening, he prefers aged Scotch, and so that's what Andrew finally decides on. He snatches up a full bottle from the ones on the shelf and takes it back up to his room. Time to see what all the fuss was about.

He feels absolutely criminal doing this, but at the same time more excited than he thinks he's been about anything in a long time.

He shuts and locks his bedroom door, and then peers at the amber liquid in the bottle. He opens it and takes a long sniff, and then draws back and sneezes. Well, he wanted to be a lawyer, right? Weren't lawyers supposed to drink Scotch out of crystal glasses while looking over old case-laws and precedents?

They were also supposed to get mad and hurl the glass against the wall, if old movies had taught him anything, but he thinks he'll pass on that. The crystal glasses are downstairs and those his parents might notice missing and get suspicious about.

Not to mention, horrible mess.

He sits down on his bed, and raises the bottle to his lips, taking a small sip. Not bad…OH GODS!

He chokes for a moment, gasping for breath, and gives the bottle a baleful look when he finally recovers. He considers just capping it and giving up on this experiment, but his resolve hardens. If other people can drink this, so can he.

He isn't sure how, exactly, but he's the son of the Dark One and, well, Mum. Surely he can find a way…

/

"No, you are not." Belle is saying to her husband as they walk through the front door, trying not to laugh.

"Give me one good reason why not! It would be for the good of humanity, Belle! I'm not going to kill them, just make it where they can never again create something like…that." He shudders. "I've seen some wretched films but…"

"Well, I won't disagree with you there." Belle puts down her purse. "Boys, we're home. The movie was utter rubbish so we left early. Thought we'd go to Granny's for sundaes if you're up to it."

There's no reply. Belle heads upstairs and knocks on Haylan's door. "Haylan, are you up?"

"Think he's…sleep." Andrew pokes his head out of his own room, and Belle gasps. "Oh, Andrew, sweetie, you look terrible." The boy's face is red and flushed and his hair is sticking up in all directions. "Rumple, Andrew's sick!"

"Isss fine, Mum." Andrew gives her a watery smile. "Just…gonna lay back down."

"It's not fine." Belle insists, and then Rumple is next to her with his hand on Andrew's shoulder. "You seemed fine…" He stops and sniffs. "ANDREW MAURICE GOLD, ARE YOU DRUNK?"

"Of course he isn't…" Belle moves closer, the mother lioness ready to defend her cub, and then gets a strong whiff herself. "Andrew!"

Their son grins at them. "Maybe just a little…really didn't think you'd be soon this home." He staggers and falls against the wall, and giggles. "Oops." He then looks thoughtful. "Can I still get that sundae?"

"If you think I am letting you set one foot outside the house like this…" Belle is so angry she can't even speak. This is ANDREW! Her fine, upstanding young attorney-to-be. He has always toed the line, even when his siblings were…suddenly her anger deflates, and she understands.

"…is wrong with you, anyway?" Rumple is in a full rant now. "Bad enough to be drunk yourself, but you were left here in charge of your younger brother tonight! What if there had been an emergency, Andrew? Could you have even called us in that condition?"

"Rumple…" Belle puts a hand on his arm, and he gives her an annoyed look, which shifts at the expression on her face. She cups Andrew's chin in her hand, looking into his red eyes. "I'm still very angry with you, Andrew." Her voice is soft. "But I think I get it. It's hard, isn't it? Always trying to be good, trying all that much harder when you see your siblings acting like idiots."

Andrew looks down and nods. "Just…once. Just…wanted to have fun…once."

"Was it fun?" She makes him look at her again.

"No…already threw up once." He admits. His speech is still badly slurred.

"Belle, you can't possibly be excusing this!"

"I'm not excusing it, Rumple. I'm trying to understand it. We always expect Andrew to be the little angel, the one we never have to worry about. You of all people should understand how he's feeling!"

"I do understand! I also understand that my barely 15-year-old son stole my Scotch and got drunk! And that you wouldn't be nearly so understanding if it were one of the girls!" He snaps.

"And you wouldn't be nearly so angry! Faith and Vivienne have always had you wrapped around their fingers. How often have you talked me down from a punishment because they batted their eyes at you?" She fires back. "Especially Vivienne. Well, look how nicely THAT turned out!"

"Oh, so that's my fault? You were the one home with her that day! How exactly did you miss our daughter sneaking out of her bedroom and driving to Portland? She was supposed to be ill! How did you go that long without checking on her?"

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Andrew yells. "I did this…me…yell at me…not each other…" He slides down the wall and lands on the floor, and buries his head in his arms.

Before Belle can respond, her phone rings. "It's Emma. Emma, hi, this isn't really…HE DID WHAT?" Belle yelps. "No, we'll be right over to get him. I'm so sorry, Emma…yes, I think the next step is duct tape!" She disconnects the call and turns to her husband. "Our other son is at the Jones' house. He used his teleport spell to visit Liam. Emma and Killian would like us to come get him."

Rumple lets out an impressive string of obscenities. "What do we do with this one? I'd rather not leave him here alone like this."

"Bring him along." Belle decides. "We'll drop him off at the animal shelter, along with his brother. When I get my hands on him…"

Rumple glances down and sees Theo wagging his tail cheerfully at them. Fid sits on the banister licking his front paw and giving Rumple a look that clearly says human kittens are highly overrated. "We should have just stuck to pets." The man mutters. "When was the last time Theo got drunk, I ask you?"

"I think Fid is addicted to catnip, if that helps." Andrew offers from the floor.

A few minutes later, Andrew finds himself rather unceremoniously shoved in the backseat of Agnes for the short ride to the Jones house, where Killian is waiting out front with his hand on Haylan's shoulder. Rumple gets out and walks over to him, and Haylan stares defiantly back with his arms folded across his chest.

Killian's sharp eyes peer into the Cadillac. "Is that Andrew lying in the backseat like that? Is the lad sick?"

"Drunk." Rumple spits out.

"Really? Andrew?"

"Don't you dare sound impressed, Pirate!" Rumple warns, and takes Haylan by the arm. "What part of you were supposed to stay away from Liam did you not understand?"

"Just the part where you wanted me to stay away from him."

"Don't get smart with me, Haylan. You're already in enough trouble."

"At least I'm not drunk." Haylan offers.

"Rumple…" Belle quickly gets out of the car, her phone in her hand.

"I have this, Belle. Haylan, your magic is blocked until the end of the month! Furthermore…"

"RUMPLESTILTSKIN!" Belle yells, and her husband pauses. Like the children, he's learned to listen when she pulls out the full name business.

"Faith…" Belle whispers, holding out the phone to him. "She's missing. So is Neal Nolan. No one has seen either of them since yesterday morning…"


	39. The Heir Apparent

**Expectations: The Heir Apparent**

There were two things that Faith is learning very quickly about the Enchanted Forest. Other than the fact that it is damn big.

The first is that Neal parents had not just been loved. They had been adored. They still are. The gossip that their son is here has spread faster than Faith could have ever believed possible without a telephone or email. She doubts even movie stars in their world meet with the kind of crushing adoration that Neal finds himself surrounded by. Everyone wants to see him, touch him, ask about his parents, ask when they're coming back, ask if he's here to assume the throne in their absence, ask if he is betrothed to anyone, and there are quite a number of young ladies who seem excessively happy when he answers no to this.

The second thing Faith is learning, both to her chagrin and her amusement, is that Rumple may have been long gone from this realm, but the Dark One has clearly not been forgotten. Neal's claim to be the son of the King and Queen is easily confirmed by his resemblance to his father: Faith doesn't even have to mention who'd sired her. One look and they know. How they react isn't as predicable.

She and Neal have found a quiet table in a busy inn at which to rest. Not used to walking this much, Faith's feet are aching, and she absently uses a spell to sooth them. The innkeep has refused to accept any money from them (Faith has managed to magically duplicate some coins of the realm once she'd gotten an idea of what they looked like) and both she and Neal are hungrily tearing into some kind of stew (lamb?) served in a trencher of stale bread. The innkeep has also provided tall mugs of ale for their enjoyment. Neal is sipping his thoughtfully: Faith has secretly changed hers into cool water. This especially is not the place to lose control of the magic.

"So we should reach the castle by nightfall." Faith is saying to Neal, swallowing a chunk of slightly uncooked potato. "We'll bunk there for the night, and then head for the Dark Castle tomorrow morning."

"You have two parents." Neal points out. "Don't you want to see your mother's lands at Kirkwood? At least tell them about your grandfather passing?"

Faith looks torn. "I suppose I should, and it is on the way to the Dark Castle if I understood that map I bought off the peddler. Not sure anyone would believe me, though, if I go in claiming to be Duke Maurice's granddaughter."

"They will if the Prince backs up your claim." Neal sounds lofty, and Faith shakes her head_. Already starting to give him airs…_

"Ex..excuse me…"

Faith looks up to see a short, balding man standing over their table. His clothing was blue and yellow silk and velvet, well-cut, and ample enough to cover his huge gut. No peasant, so his presence in this inn was curious. "May I help you, sir?" Neal asks politely.

"I…that is…I have need to speak with the young…er…lady." The man gives Faith a sidewise, assessing glance. "Although, and no offense intended, my dear, if you could in fact summon your…father…"

Faith groans. Not another one. "My father isn't here and has no intentions of coming here." She tries not to sound as annoyed as she is. "I myself am only passing through, Mr…"

"Lord Dunwitty."

"Lord Dunwitty." Faith repeats, fighting the urge to roll her eyes. "If there was nothing else…"

"Well, the truth is I was hoping to speak to the Dark One, but with you being his daughter, perhaps you _could_ help me." The man is fidgeting. "I wanted to make a deal with him."

"Well of course you do. Wasn't like anyone ever sought my Papa because they just felt like saying hello." Faith grumbles. "I might be able to help you. That doesn't mean I'll be willing. What exactly is it that you want, Lord Dunwitty?"

"You see, we've…hard times you know, ogres popping up again left and right, that horrid drought last year…my fortunes have diminished greatly. To make matters worse, my wife's mother has come to stay with us, and bless her, she's in that difficult stage that the elderly so often reach. Poor thing doesn't know what's coming out of her mouth these days. It's fortunate that her husband left her so…comfortable in life, but you understand that even money can't sooth the ravages of old age. I thought perhaps is there is something you could perhaps do to…um…assist her…"

"So you want me to murder your elderly mother-in-law so that you can get your hands on her money." Faith sums up.

"You make it sound so harsh! If she was in her right mind, she would want me to have the money to better care for her daughter and grandchildren…"

"Okay." Faith shrugs. "I'll make a deal with you."

"Faith!" Neal sounds scandalized and she ignores him. "The deal is this: you get out of my face now and you go home and do nothing, and I mean nothing, to help your mother-in-law along to the next life. And in return, I don't turn you into the maggot you are. Sound good to you? Silence implies consent…"

"Wow, I didn't know someone that fat could run that fast." Neal notes a moment later. "Not bad."

"You didn't really think I was going to agree to kill some little old lady, did you?" For some reason the thought hurts.

"No, of course not. It's just…things are different here…and…I'm sorry, Faith." He does look contrite. "I just thought maybe, well that it might be well, okay in your family…"

"In my family…" Faith repeats, her tone growing icy. "Because we've led such a debached life in Storybrooke, of course. We just parade through town using our magic to bend everyone to our will. Is that the family you're talking about, Neal?"

"You're taking this all wrong…" Neal tries, but Faith stands up and shoves her trencher away. "No, I think I understand you perfectly. I need some air." She makes her way through the crowd of drinkers, ignoring the looks she gets as she goes. She wishes at first for some kind of cloak to pull up over her head and starts to summon one, but stops herself. No. She won't hide from these people! She won't hide who and what she is: Papa deserves better than that. She's representing him here, representing all of them. She has to do it right.

Something that slimy lord says tickles in her brain, something she didn't think much of the first time around. She turns and strides back into the inn, and approaches the innkeeper.

"Help you, lass?" There's no fear in his bright blue eyes, no avarice. She likes that, trusts it. There's something oddly familiar about him, although she swears she's never seen him before in her life. She wonders if he has family in Storybrooke. "I've been hearing something about ogres popping up. Is that a problem? Is there another war?"

"Not a war, no." The innkeeper scratches his long brown beard. "Seems we're getting some of the younger ones. The older lot, they got some fear put into 'em the last time by your Papa, Miss. They stay away. But they got kiddies, right, and I suppose it's about the same with youngsters no matter what the breed. The young one sneak over here to do some pillaging, and tell their mates, and…there's been a few deaths and a couple of the blighters attacked Kirkwood last month. A lot of damage and lives lost: they're still trying to rebuild there.

"Kirkwood…" Faith says softly. "That was my mother's land. She's Duke Maurice's daughter."

"Real and true? The story says the Dark One carted her off, but none ever heard from her again. Assumed her dead, most of us." He's giving Faith a look that seems almost…joyous. Almost as if he's about to grab her into a hug.

Faith shakes her head. "She's with my father in the other realm, where the Prince and I hale from . Don't believe the rumors: she's actually very happy with him. They've been wed a long time now. I have a younger sister and two younger brothers."

"Well, I never did think he was as rotten as they said." The innkeep states diplomatically, and Faith swallows a grin. "You got a minute to run upstairs with me? My Mum was a maid at Kirkwood and I grew up there. Knew Lady Belle from the time she was in napkins. I'm sure Mum would love to bend your ear for a few minutes if you can spare them."

Faith glances over at Neal, who is still eating, looking somewhat morose. "I'd love to meet her. If His Highness asks, I'll be back in a while."

_Maybe. Maybe I'll just leave him here to figure out for himself how to get back. No, that means I'd have to explain to his parents. I suppose I'm stuck with him until we get back to Storybrooke. After that I never want to see him again._

/

Serafina is a tiny little birdlike old woman, and she looks at her son in shock when he presents Faith to her. "You should speak to her, Mum. She's the daughter of your lady at Kirkwood."

Once Serafina gets over her initial unease, she proves to be a kind and chatty hostess, insisting that Faith take tea with her and pulling out a pan of tiny, sweet cakes to go with it. "Your Mum…oh, she was a handful as a little girl. Put her in one place she'd be halfway across the castle no sooner than you could blink. Now don't go thinkin' she was a bad lass, cause she wasn't. Not truly. She was just too curious for her own good, and always wantin' to see what was around the next corner. Tell me, Miss Faith, does she still keep her nose in books all the time?"

"Yes, always." Faith nods, and Serafina laughs. "Every 7th Day, the Clerics held services in chapel, and the Head Cleric was this…oh, I shouldn't say this of a holy man, but he wasn't the brightest soul to ever preach the teachings of the Gods. Your Mum, she was about five, I think, and already as sharp as ginger. We was all sittin' there listening to Head Cleric read from the Book, and there was a word he got wrong. Pinnacle, that was it. He pronounced it 'pinochle', like the game the men play with their cards. All of a sudden we hear this little voice chime out "that says pinnacle! You didn't say it right! Go back and say it right!" Most everyone kept their copies of the Book open for show, but that little whip was reading right along with him. The man turned as red as summer strawberries when everyone started laughing. Lady Vivienne was furious and wanted to punish your Mum for it, but your good Grandfather wouldn't allow it. "Leave the girl alone!" I remember him ordering. "He bloody did say it wrong! These men claim to represent the Gods: if they error it should be pointed out, because they're making the Gods look daft!"

Faith is laughing so hard she almost chokes on her tea. "That does sound like him. I miss him so much, Serafina. He was the best grandfather…" she quickly blinks away her tears. "He ran a flower shop in the other realm, and he was happy there."

"Maurice always did love his gardens." Serafina refills Faith's tea. "I'm glad his last days were happy ones, surrounded by his family, and that he had your Mum back. He was never the same when your Papa took her away. All the life just about went out of him. She was his entire world. I imagine your Papa feels the same about you."

"We're very close." Faith smiles. "I know you've heard such horrible things about him, but he was good to my mother, even then. He even built her a library in his castle."

Serafina sighs. "Well, she had to have liked that, and I've always said that your Mum, no matter where she ended up, she'd make it her own sooner or later. I'd wager you this inn that she usually gets what she wants out of him."

"You'd win that wager if I took it. Papa has a hard time telling her no about anything. He likes making her happy. May I ask you about my grandmother? Lady Vivienne? I have a sister named for her and she's apparently just as difficult as Grandmother was. Thought I might get some idea on how to handle her."

Serafina closes her eyes for a minute. "There was a lot more to Lady Vivienne than she let most people see. In truth, Miss Faith, I might have been her only real friend there. Oh, she had hangers-on, people who cozened up to her to take advantage of her status. She was a beautiful woman: she looked a great deal like Lady Belle. A lady in all ways…" She sees that Vivienne's granddaughter is listening avidly.

"Kirkwood was your grandmother's land, Miss Faith. She had two older brothers, both of whom died as children, leaving her as the only heiress of the land. Her parents intended to make a wealthy match for her and did so, with the youngest prince of Avonlea. Your grandmother hated him, Miss Faith, and I can't say I much blamed her. He was a cruel boy. There were rumors that he forced the maids of his castle to his chambers at night, and hurt them badly. There were half a dozen bastard children running around rumored to be his, and him only a boy of about eighteen.

"So Lady Vivienne decided to run away, and she took me with her. We were both castle-raised, and knew little of the land outside, or the people that roamed the roads after dark. Less than a day from Kirkwood we were set upon by bandits." Serafina's veiny hand tremble upon her tea-cup. "That was the night I caught with my Rustus, who brought you to me. And the night that milady caught with her own son."

"Her son?" Faith asks softly.

"Aye. Her son." Serafina licks her lips. "Conceived the same night, the same way, and for all I know from the same one of those filthy bastards. Our babes could well have been brothers. Even afterward, as we held each other and wept, she still didn't wish to return home. We remained fugitives for several months, living as we could, until the Duke's men found us and brought us back home. I remember Lady Vivienne looking her father in the eye and telling him that she doubted the prince would want to marry her when she carried the bastard of a highwayman in her belly.

"The Duke was horrified and slapped her and called her a whore, and she never flinched. She said she would marry anyone else he picked for her, if he could find such a man willing, but that she would not wed the Prince. The Duke made some discrete inquiries and finally found someone. A distant cousin of the king's, not in line for anything and not as good of a match as the old Duke could have wanted, but at that point Vivienne's child was starting to show, so he couldn't afford to be choosy.

"That was your grandfather, Maurice, and it near broke my heart because he loved milady from the moment he met her. And perhaps under other circumstances she might have loved him too, but she told me she had no love left in her for no one but that baby. She swore on the name of all the Gods that she would protect him from the viciousness and ruthlessness of the court.

"As we conceived at the same time, so did we labor, and so did we both bear our sons within an hour of each other. And they were alike enough in form that I do believe now they must have been brothers. But Lady Vivienne's boy…he lived but only a few minutes, while my Rustus was strong and hale and hearty." There's something odd about Serafina's voice, and Faith can't quite place it.

"I had thought that giving birth to your Mum would ease the pain in her heart, and in truth I think she did love Lady Belle. She was just…afraid I think. Afraid to get too close to her. Afraid to show her how she felt. And Lady Belle defied her at every turn. I will say this with great certainty, however. Had she been alive the day your Papa came for your Mum, she would have send him scurrying back home with his tail between his legs, no matter what he could do." Serafina chuckles and then turns serious. "She would have imagined what the rest of us…well, it was only natural that's what we'd think when he laid claim to her. Vivienne never would have let her daughter go through what she did…she would have given her own life to stop him."

"It was never like that." Faith promises. "She told me of men, and what to expect, like all mothers do. She said he's never touched her in anything but love, and that he's never made her feel anything but cherished, and that I shouldn't ever allow any man near me who didn't hold to the same views."

Then she realizes the truth, and it slams into her with the force of a speeding train. Rustus, with his familiar face and blue eyes, eyes that she'd seen every day before leaving for college.

"Miss Faith? Are you alright?" Serafina asks, and Faith's heart fills with love for this woman. Her father always said there were no coincidences, and she believes that now today more than ever. "It wasn't Grandmother's son who died that day, was it?" She asked softly. "It was your son, Serafina. And Grandmother made you take hers, because the life of a bastard servant wasn't nearly as bad as what he would have faced as her bastard child. She gave him to you because she loved him."

Serafina's eyes fill with tears. "She loved him with all her heart, and it shattered her to give him up, but she said it was for the best, for him and for me, that we needed each other. And I've been the best Mum to him I could ever be. Oh, she'd be so proud of him, starting his own inn from the ground up. He's a good and honest and respectable man and you'll find no one who can think of an unkind word to say about our boy. Cause that's how I feel, that he's not hers and not mine, that he's our lad. How'd you suss out the truth?"

"His eyes. He has my mother's eyes, and my brother Haylan. Oh, I wish you could meet them, Serafina. Come with me back to Storybrooke, both of you. There are so many wonders there, things you can't even imagine. My mother would be so excited to learns she has a brother…does he know?"

"I told him years ago. Felt he was owed the truth. I half wondered with Maurice gone away if he'd go storming into Kirkwood and claim the seat for himself, but that's not Rustus. He's happy as a lark runnin' his inn, and I can't say that he'd be as happy anywhere else. I'd love to see Lady Belle again, but from what you've said, I might never get back here. I couldn't take any chances on leavin' my boy for good. No matter how old they get, they still need their Mums."

"I guess we do." Faith has a sudden and almost uncontrollable need to be in her own mother's arms right now. _Gods, I hope no one has reported Neal and I missing. They'll either think we're dead or that we've eloped or something. I'm not sure which one is worse! I suppose I should get back to him, even if he is a total prat._

Faith says her goodbyes to Serafina and hugs the woman tightly, still wishing she could take her home. She heads back down the stairs, and over to where she sees Rustus stacking up ale-barrels.

"Did you and my Mum have a nice chat?" He asks softly.

"We did, Uncle Rustus." Faith answers the same way, and his bearded face breaks into a grin, and this time he does hug her tightly. "You tellin' me that your Mum's okay…we were friends as little 'un's. Course I was a spell older but I always tried to look out for her, even before I knew. Tell her, will you? Tell that she's got a big brother that never forgot about her, and if the Gods will it maybe someday I can tell her myself."

"I promise." Faith kisses him on the cheek. "I'll tell her everything, and if I can ever come up with a way to bring her here safely, I will. I hope we can see each other again then too. Neal and I are spending the night here. I want to talk to you more, you and Serafina. I think we have a lot of catching up to do."

Neal is standing by the doorway of the inn when she joins him, and he is giving her a startled look. "What the Hell, Faith? You vanish on me for almost an hour and then I see you hugging and kissing the innkeeper?"

"He's my uncle." Faith enjoys his confusion.

"Your what?"

"My uncle. My mother's half-brother. We're making a stop at Kirkwood after we see your castle. They took some ogre damage and I want to lend them a hand."

"Wait…" Neal holds up his hand. "Go back to the uncle part. Your grandfather had another child?"

"Nope. My grand_mother_ did. Come on, I'll tell you the story…"


	40. Vigil

**Expectations: The Vigil**

The apartment isn't necessarily messy, but it is homey and entirely Faith.

Belle walks around, taking in the changes her daughter has made since Faith has been living here. It's filled with various second hand items and odd knickknacks and a great number of things that remind Belle of the pawn shop. Faith has never outgrown her desire to collect things, any more than Rumple ever will. There's an end-table completely covered in a white table-cloth, and the strange protrusions on top prompt Belle to lift up the cloth and look beneath.

Faith's end-table is an orange road-barrel.

"Why in the world would she have _this_?" She asks, almost to herself.

She's searched everywhere in the apartment, as has Rumple, for any kind of clue as to where Faith might have run off to, and she still feels herself quivering in rage at the conclusion the police have come to. Not as upset or offended as the Nolans are, but close. She tries to tell herself what it must look like to them, but she knows in her heart isn't true. She's known Neal Nolan his entire life: there isn't a malicious bone in the boy's entire body.

But what the police see is a young man who has what appears to be a life-long obsession with a girl from his home- town. This was gleaned from interviewing his fraternity brothers. Neal has never been the last bit shy about telling them of his love for Faith, and his dreams of someday winning her heart. The security footage from the camera in Faith's building shows Neal entering about 9:30AM on Saturday. Not long after, Neal and Faith leave together. Neal looks worried and Faith looks both annoyed and clearly upset about something. And then…nothing. Not a word from either of them.

There is also Neal's bizarre behavior before that. Footage from the college camera shows him, for some asinine reason, pulling seed samples off of a chart in a biology lab and replacing them with jelly beans. The professor comments that Neal was interested in one of the unknown specimens and had been asking questions about it, but no one could figure out how a seed was possibly related to Neal vanishing with Faith Gold.

Belle sucks in her breathe, and runs into the bedroom, where Rumple is searching though Faith's closet. "It was a bean!"

"What?" He looks at her like she's lost her mind.

"The thing Neal pulled off the chart! It was a bean! The professor said he couldn't identify it! What if it was a magic bean? What if Neal activated it somehow…"

"And then panicked and went to Faith…NO!" The force of his yell makes her step back. "I WON'T ACCEPT THAT! I WILL NOT LOSE ANOTHER CHILD LIKE THAT! I WON'T! NOT FAITH…Not her too, Belle." He collapses to his knees and she falls to the floor as well, wrapping her arms around him. She knows what's running through his head, how long it took him to find Bae, what he went through…

"Rumple, listen to me." He's shaking in her arms. "Listen! The only other realm she really knows about is the one we're from! She knows how to get out of that realm! You taught her, remember? She knows how to come home from there. If that's what happened, she'll come back, love."

"Then why hasn't she?" His voice is bleak, almost hopeless.

"Well…" Belle tries to think of a good reason why her daughter would put her through this. "If that's where she is, she knows she can come home any time. Maybe she just wanted to, I don't know, look around a bit. See it for herself. That's what I would do. And Neal is with her, Rumple. You know how much he loves her. You know he wouldn't let anything happen to her."

"Neal got his hands on a bean!" David Nolan appears in the doorway of the bedroom, and looks down at them. His wife, daughter, and son-in-law are behind him. "I looked closer at the security footage from the biology room. He takes other things off the chart, but one of them is definitely a magic bean. We think he used it…"

"And freaked out and ran to Faith…" Rumple manages to get out. "We came to the same conclusion just now. If they went home…our home…she can get them back here. She knows how. If she went anywhere else…" He holds up his hands. "Her magic is strong…she'll protect Neal."

_My Faith…your mother thinks you might have stopped to have a look around. Well, stop that at once and get yourself back here. Please, Faith. I can't go through this again. Please…come back to me._

In the meantime, all they can do is wait.

/

Faith and Neal expect the castle to be dark and deserted, full of dust and cobwebs and broken personal items, but to their surprise it is alive and lively. Carts are pulled through the courtyard by donkeys, chickens walk freely underfoot, and off to the side several youngsters are being trained in how to use a longbow.

Faith wonders who is running the place, and is surprised to find that it's actually being ruled by a council of Lords and Ladies, each representing a surrounding area. They seem to be doing an adequate enough job because everyone Faith sees appears to be well-nourished and content. The moment Neal reaches the main door of the castle a thundering cheer is sent up, and along with screaming and applause.

"Did you tell them you aren't staying?" Faith hisses under her breath.

"I just might stay…" Neal hisses back. "I have to say, it's kind of nice to be appreciated."

She hopes they might be shown to a room, allowed to freshen up, offered some dinner, but instead they're barely inside the door before they're being presented to the Council, and all eyes are on Faith, not the young prince.

"Your Highness…" A tall, reedy man stands up and bows. He's old, with skin so dry it's almost parched, but with a full head of white hair and jet black eyes that make Faith feel uneasy. "I'm the head of the Council here. I'm Prince Douglas of Avonlea."

Douglas…Faith tries to remember if Serafina ever gave her the name of Lady Vivienne's fiancé. It could be him. He's the right age…

"I was led to believe that the Council was comprised of Lords and Ladies." Neal inquires politely.

"And myself." Douglas answers smoothly. "We are delighted to have you among us, Prince Neal. How long will you be staying?"

"Just for the night." Neal sees the man relax. "This was an unexpected trip, and Milady Faith and I will be returning to our own home shortly. While I was here, however, I could not resist the urge to see the lands for myself. I'm sure my parents will be pleased that to find things so well in hand."

"Not as well as they would be if the King and Queen were here to manage themselves, I'm certain, but I'm sure they're kept quite busy now with…more important matters." Prince Douglas bobs his head once.

"My parents have no way to return here. My own trip was an accident." Neal replies, a thread of irritation in his voice. "If any believe they willingly abandoned their responsibilities, they are mistaken."

"Of course, of course, no one would ever think such a thing." Prince Douglas assures him, and then looks again at Faith. "We've been hearing stories about your traveling companion. I'll admit I was skeptical." He strolls over and looks into Faith's eyes, and she stares back at him. _Yeah, you're the one. I can tell. You're the one who likes hurting woman. You're the one my grandmother ran away to avoid marrying. _

"There's a rumor that your mother is Belle of Kirkwood." Prince Douglas cocks his head, and she feels like a pinned butterfly under his gaze. "That you're the result of his abduction of the girl."

"I'm the result of their marriage." Faith counters, never raising her voice. "And their love for each other." _My Papa is nothing like you!_

"Of course." His tone clearly implies that he believes no such thing. She isn't sure which part he's having trouble with: accepting that she's Belle's daughter or that she wasn't conceived in pain and terror.

"I petitioned for her, your lady mother." Prince Douglas continues. "Oh, she was a little beauty, Belle of Kirkwood. Your grandfather refused the match. I'm sure he had what he thought were good reasons. If things had been different, my dear, I would have been your father. "

_You never would have been my father. My mother would have killed you before she let that happen._

The look he's giving her is anything but paternal. _What, you failed to get your hands on my grandmother and mother, so now it's my turn to be repulsed by you? _

"Prince Douglas, I mean no disrespect, but my companion and I have had a long journey." Neal interjects. "Would it be possible to be permitted to rest?"

"Your Highness may have whatever he wishes."

/

With the Golds, the Nolans, and the Jones' in Portland, punishments are put on hold for the time being. Liam, Andrew, and Haylan find themselves given over to Ruby for safe-keeping. Even Liam, who can turn almost anything into a joke, is quiet and gloomy as they wait for news about Faith and Neal.

"I wish…" Andrew speaks up from where he's sprawled out on Ruby's living room floor. "that I could believe they ran off to Vegas and eloped. But I'm pretty sure Faith wouldn't do that, not with Neal anyway. No offense, Liam."

"None taken." Liam promises. "My uncle is something, isn't he? He could have any girl in town, and the one he wants is the only one who doesn't want him back."

"Papa says Faith is just like our mother." Haylan is staring at the ceiling. "You can't make her do anything she doesn't want to. But I would like her to get together with Neal: I like him. He's a nice guy."

"I think that's the problem." Liam is thumbing through Ruby's stack of movies idly. "He's too nice. Aren't girls supposed to like guys like their fathers? There's the answer. Neal just needs to start being rude to everyone and occasionally threaten them with death. She'll fall at his feet."

Both Haylan and Andrew laugh. "Nah, not Neal." Haylan shakes his head. "He's like Andrew. He doesn't have that in him. They're both doomed to just being nice guys."

"I tried to escape my fate." Andrew grins. "I have to say, Scotch isn't bad once it stops trying to kill you. I don't think I'll be drinking again for a while, though. Hangovers aren't much fun."

"I asked my Mom and Dad last year what it was like to be drunk." Liam recalls. "I told them they should let me get drunk in front of them so I could find out. I think Dad almost went for it until Mom gave him that look of hers. Instead she cast a spell on me so I could feel what a hangover is like. Yeah, she just did it for about a minute or so but geez. I felt like the dwarves were river-dancing in my brain." He glances down at the movies again. "Whoa! Guess she didn't know we were coming over." He falls backwards laughing.

Andrew snatches the movie out of his hand and does a spit-take. "The BIG Bad Wolf." The cover shows a werewolf and a large-chested woman in a red cape doing…didn't that _hurt_?

"Oh my God." Haylan whispers. "I just had a horrible thought. What if there are other movies like this around, but about our parents and people we know?"

Liam turns his head and grins. "I'm sure there has to be something out there involving my Dad and that hook he used to have." Andrew and Haylan both choke, and soon all three boys are laughing so hard tears run down their faces.

"Ho White." Liam isn't the least bit embarrassed by the fact that the maligned woman in question is his grandmother. "Or Ho Wide if she's on the hefty side."

"Seeping Booty." Andrew offers.

"Poke a Hot Ass."

"The Loin King."

"A Lad In."

"Booty and the Breasts?"

"If I can find that one online, your parents are getting a lovely anniversary present." Liam declares, setting them all off again.

"The Fox and the Mounds."

"Oh, got one." Andrew holds up his hand. "The Little Barmaid!"

"Cinderfella. Thomas got a big surprise on _their_ wedding night!"

"Bimbo!"

"Is that Dumbo or Bambi?" Haylan gasps.

"Hell, combine them." Liam waves his hand. "It's the heartwarming story of a little streetwalker constantly teased for her big…ears?"

"No more…" Andrew is trying to breath. "Can't…take…any more…"

Haylan feels almost disloyal laughing this way when anything could be happening to his older sister, but he knows somehow that she's fine and that she'll be back. He wonders if anyone has bothered to call Vivienne and let her know what's going on: he reaches for his phone, and then pauses. Would she even care? She never seemed to like Faith any more than she did anyone else in the family.

_Come home, Faith. You can leave me with just Viv as a sister: no one deserves a fate like that. I miss you. Please be okay._

/

There is a television in one of the common rooms, and Vivienne is sitting on a leather loveseat squished between several other girls, watching a rerun of "Gabe Nails It", a sitcom about a teenage boy navigating his way through life. The writing was bad and the acting worse: the only reason it had lasted long enough to get into syndication was that Gabriel Normandy, who played Gabe, had been really cute and the show still had a strong young female fan-base as a result. No one ever brought up the fact that Gabriel Normandy was now an overweight drug-addict who had just entered rehab for the millionth time and had snorted most of his "Gabe Nails It" profits up his nose.

The room is warm, she's seen this episode multiple times before (Gabe trying to earn money to buy a pair of expensive shoes that his parents refuse to pay for). She's almost asleep when Gabe and his family vanish from the screen and it switches to the news. Something about a missing college students in Portland.

"Wow, Vivienne, she looks like you!" Sylvania remarks, and Viv glances up automatically, and then can't breathe.

"18 year old Faith Gold was last seen leaving her apartment…"

The rest of the world fades away…she can hear the rest of the newscast coming from a distance…a photo of Neal Nolan, age 19, also missing…

"Viv? Viv!" Sylvania is shaking her. "She has your last name. Is she a cousin or something?"

"My sister…"Vivienne whispers. "That's my sister…"

"Shit!" Rhianna, another girl, manages to get out. "For real, Vivienne?"

Without another word to them, Vivienne jumps up and runs out of the common room. Her fingers shake as she presses the correct auto-dial button on her phone, and it takes a life-time for the ringing to stop and her mother's voice to come on the line. Belle sounds hollow, almost flat. "Viv? Are you okay, baby?"

"Mummy?" Vivienne is trying hard not to cry as she leans against the slick white plastered wall of the hallway. "I just saw on the news…Faith… why didn't you tell me?!"

"We didn't want to worry you, sweetie." She can hear the tears in her mother's voice. "We think she and Neal got their hands on one of those beans. We're just waiting…she knows how to get home from the Enchanted Forest. If that's where she is..."

"Come get me." Vivienne demands. "I want to be with you right now."

"No…Viv, the best place for you is right where you are, where we know you'll be okay. There's nothing you could do here, baby. Hang on, your Papa wants to talk to you." There the sound of the phone being handed over. "Viv?"

"Papa?" Vivienne whispers. "She'll be back, right? Faith will be back."

"Yes." Papa's voice is firm. "Your sister is tough and she is strong and she does not let anything stand in her way. Don't you believe any of that rubbish about Neal doing something to her, either. We all know how absurd that is."

"Mum said I have to stay here. You're in Portland anyway. I just want to see you. Please."

"Okay…" Rumple agrees. "I think I need to see you too right now, love. We'll be there in a little bit. I love you."

"I love you too, Papa. And Mum. See you soon."

She waits outside impatiently for them to pull up, having explained to her Liaison what was going on, and receiving hugs and sympathy in return, and a promise to excuse her from her classes if Faith was still missing when Thanksgiving break ended. She tries not to see the stares of the other girls or hear them whispering to each other outlandish ideas of what might have happened to Faith. They could never in a million years come close to the truth of the situation, at least what her parents believed to be true.

Finally the Cadillac pulls up, and Vivienne flings herself into her mother's arms. "I'm sorry, Mum. I just really needed this." She feels her father embrace them both as they stand next to Agnes, the smell of his cologne and her mother's favorite perfume, and she tries to send that feeling of love and warmth to Faith, wherever she is. She would have said a few hours ago that she didn't even like her sister, let along love her, but suddenly she's crying in Belle's arms, and she realizes just how wrong she is.

_I do love them, I love all of them, even Andrew. I love them and they're mine._

_Please let me be able to tell them that._


	41. Karma

**A/N: Me again. Just wanted to give another thank you to everyone reading this and for the kind reviews. Not all of the plotlines started in this story will be resolved by the end. Some will be concluded in separate stories. For those who don't mind some minor spoilers my profile has a rough outline now of the stories I am planning in this universe. **

**Expectations: Karma**

_I never wanted any of you to inherit the magic, I won't lie. I just wanted you to be able to normal lives, or at least as normal as things can ever possibly be for us. There's so much temptation that comes with it, so much potential to lose yourself in it. I've watched your Papa struggle against that every day, and I never wanted you to have to do the same. But you do have it, and there's no getting around that, so all I ask is this, Faith: remember that while you have the ability to commit acts of unspeakable evil, you also have within you the power to do unmatchable acts of good. And when those situations come up, I think not acting, that's a form of evil as well. No one is asking you or expecting you to cure all the ills of the world, my love. But if you can use your magic to stop something wicked, to right a wrong, or to make someone else's life better, I hope you choose to do so. _

As exhausted as she is, Faith sleeps lightly in the huge and unfamiliar bed, ready to wake up at the slightest noise. Waiting to see if the rat will take the bait and step into her trap.

The door to her borrowed chamber is invitingly unlocked. Only someone criminally stupid would dare to enter the bedchamber of the Dark One's daughter. Or someone so vainglorious and confident that they believe themselves the lord and master of any woman, no matter whom she might be.

At dinner that night, it didn't take much for her to notice that the maids stayed as far away from Prince Douglas as they could. Some moved around him with a kind of cold anger, others in wary fear, and each time he happened to catch a glimpse of either his thin lips turned upward into a smirk. Faith had to swallow hard to keep from vomiting her dinner back up upon the huge wooden table. She had wondered before if the Prince had eventually outgrown his depraved pastimes, or if nature had rendered him unable to continue them. Clearly neither had happened, so it was time (and long overdue) for justice to be served from elsewhere.

The moonlight streaming through the window falls across the bed, and as Faith awakes again she lets her mind drift. What would have been like if she'd been born here. Not in this castle, of course, but in the Dark Castle. She imagines her mother laboring by candlelight, her father delivering her and holding her up high for Belle to see. She imagines spending days without end in his tower, studying various spells and potions at his knee, or reading for hours in the great library her mother had often described. She isn't sure in her fantasy world if her father would still be cursed or not. She'd like to think not, but if he wasn't he wouldn't be teaching her magic. Somehow her mind takes her to a ball, with velvet-clad dancers twirling about the room, people whispering about her when she arrives. Someone holding out a hand to her in offer of a dance: a tall, handsome blond man, the High Prince of the realm…

Before she can process that, she hears it, the creak of her bedchamber door opening, and she lies very still and waits. The charms and wards she set up were harmless to anyone but her prey, but necessary. She was so exhausted she might truly fall asleep and she did not intend to let herself be taken by surprise.

_Won't you come into my parlor, said the spider to the fly. Tis the prettiest little parlor that you ever did spy…_ Faith remembers Rumple reading that to her when she was a little girl, making his voice low and sinister and making her shiver in delight.

_You're very lucky he isn't here right now, Your Highness. You don't even want to know what he'd do to you for even thinking about this. _

A hand reaches out and grasps the edge of her blanket and starts to pull it off of her. There is a startled grunt, and she calmly sits up to see Prince Douglas frozen in place, his withered hand still holding onto her bedclothes.

"Well, this is a little awkward, isn't it?" She asks him conversationally. "Blink if you can hear me. I've never used this spell before."

At first he doesn't obey and then finally she gets a single, grudging flicker of his eyelids.

"Good. See, I think part of the problem is that while you know very little about me, I know a great deal about you, Your Highness. I know you were once betrothed to my grandmother Vivienne, and that she ran away to avoid going through with it. And I know why. I know what you do to women, what you did to them back in her day and what you still do to them. And you may never hold a throne, but you're still a prince and no one is ever going to have the courage to speak up against you.

"So the question was, how do I deal with you?" She studies him carefully. "I've asked about, and even though you're a miserable, disgusting man, I couldn't find a single person who faults how well you've lead the Council or how beneficial you've been for this land in other ways. Many years ago, my father had to deal with someone like you, and he came up with a rather clever way of handling the situation. So I've decided to do the same: I'm going to release the spell you're currently under and let you walk out of here without a scratch on you. If you remain that way, well, that's on your shoulders.

"Prince Douglas of Avonlea, I curse you. Should you ever again attempt to force yourself on anyone, in anyway, or should you attempt to harm anyone in anything other than defense of your life or defense of another, your manhood will wither like a raisin and become useless. If even that does not deter you, the next attempt you make, you'll lose all feeling in your left leg, and then the right leg...I don't think I need to continue."

She smiles at him, at the cold and impotent fury in his eyes. "No one else will know about this, Your Highness. I'll make no mention to Prince Neal about removing you from your position, because again, you've been quite good at keeping everything running smoothly here. Now, I'm going to unfreeze you because I truly need some sleep." She moves her hand and undoes the spell, and the Prince jumps to his feet immediately.

"You vile WITCH! I could have you burned for this! Cursing a prince…"

She yawns. "Yes, yes, I'm the daughter of the darkness. Please go away, Your Highness. My grandmother didn't want you, my mother didn't want you, and I most certainly do not. Of course, if you truly dislike my curse, I suppose when I get home I could explain to my father what your intentions were tonight in coming in here. I'd wager he'd tear a hole in the barrier between our worlds with his bare hands in order to express his displeasure."

His response is to spit on her floor, and leave, shutting the heavy door behind him as hard as he can. This time Faith secures it tightly with her magic, and lies back down with a contented sigh. She can't change the past for those he's already hurt, but she can make sure that, like her father did with Lyle Metcalf, he never harms anyone ever again. A few minutes later, she falls asleep, and again dreams of ballroom dancers and blond dance-partners.

/

"What in the world did you do to Prince Douglas?" Neal whispers to Faith the next morning. "He looks like he wants to break your neck."

"Oh that?" She shrugs indifferently. "I put the fear of Gold into him."

Neal groans at the pun and then laughs. "Never mind. I don't need to know. I told Alistair we were heading to Kirkwood after this and he insisted we take the carriage instead of walking. I thought it sounded rather nice, just relaxing and seeing the country a bit. If you want to, that is."

"That does sound nice. I think I'm walked out from yesterday." She agrees.

"Great. The cooks made us up a basket of food to eat along the way." Neal turns and looks over the castle, already busy in the early morning heat. "I'm so glad I came here, Faith. That I got to see it. Mom and Dad will be really happy that everyone is okay and everything is going so well."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" She asks him softly. "They'd understand, I think."

"No…" Neal shakes his head. "It's not home. Maybe it was meant to be, once, but things just didn't work out that way. I just wish there was a way to just go back and forth at will. Then no one would ever have to give up anything. We'd literally have the best of both worlds." He pauses, and then blurts out "Faith, it's been a long time since your Dad was here. What if the wand isn't there any longer? What if we're stuck here?"

"Well, if the wand is missing, there's a back-up plan. A lot harder but still doable. Killian's ship is around here somewhere, the Jolly Roger. They've used it before to travel between realms. We could always get home that way if we had to. The hard part would be finding another bean after we find the ship, but I'm sure there have to be more of them somewhere. When Liam and Haylan were smaller, they used to always talk about their "Plan" when they didn't think anyone was listening. They were going to come here and find the ship and become pirates, and use Papa's castle to store their loot." Her face softens as she thinks of her baby brother. "If anyone could find a way to make that happen, it would be Haylan. He's amazing."

It was almost Thanksgiving, she thinks. She'd be going home then to see them. This year her birthday happened to fall on that particular Thursday. She laughs and Neal looks at her questioningly.

"When Andrew was little, he had the hardest time understanding that my birthday wasn't always on Thanksgiving. That unless Thanksgiving fell on the 25th, they were two separate things. It's only a few days way, I just realized. We need to be home by then. They're going to be worried about us."

"I feel bad for that." Neal admits, kicking at a rock. "But since we're here we have to try and make everything is okay, right? They'll be mad, but they'll understand once we explain it to them." He grimaces. "I just realized that with both of us missing, they probably think I killed you and ran off somewhere to avoid getting arrested."

"Well, that's a little sexist of you, Nolan!" She grins. "What if I killed you and ran off?"

"Hey, I'm just saying that's the conclusion the police are going to come to." He holds up his hands in supplication. "I promise, Faith, I find you more than capable of killing me if you wanted to."

"Why thank you, Your Highness." She curtsies. "Come on, let's get going. Carriage and breakfast. You're coming in handy around here."

The carriage is sleek and black with a top that can be put up or down. It's a beautiful day so they keep it down, devouring the meat pies and fruit and cheese the cooks have packed for them. The carriage driver steers the matching white geldings toward Kirkwood, and Faith leans back in the leather seat, content. She sees Neal looking out over the land wistfully, and he looks…sad.

"What's wrong?"She asks.

"It's not important." He begins, and she frowns. "Come on, Nolan. Spill it. Don't make me whip out a truth spell."

"It's just…" Neal finally looks over at her. "This has been nice. Really nice. I don't just mean coming here and seeing everything. I mean, you. Being nice to me. And I just realized when we get back home, everything will go back to normal, and I may never again have a chance to just…talk to you. I'm really going to miss it."

"Neal…"

"You don't have to say anything." He shrugs. "But I wasn't lying before I jumped into the portal. I do love you. I always have. You're the most amazing person I know. I'll never forget this trip, Faith, not if I live to be as old as your Dad. I mean…you know what I mean."

"I won't forget it either." She admits. "What you did, jumping into the portal like that…that was incredibly brave, Neal. One of the bravest things I've ever seen. I'm glad…that you're here. That we're doing this together." She forces the words out. "I think I've been wrong about you for a really long time now, and I'm sorry. Can we just start over?"

His smile is almost blinding as he offers his hand. "Hi. I'm Neal Nolan."

She takes it. "Faith Gold."

Neal peers into the basket. "May I offer you a breadcrust, Miss Gold? Or some cheese rind? A peach pit?"

Faith snorts, blowing her bangs upward. "We did kind of demolish that. You know the worst part? I'm still hungry. I hope Kirkwood isn't too…"

That's all she gets out before there is a loud roar and the carriage, horses and passengers and all, go flying through the air.

/

When Rumple is stressed, it doesn't take much to set him off. Years of marriage have taught Belle this, and she's gotten good at diffusing him before he blows up. Still, she can't always pull it off, and it doesn't help that David Nolan is every bit as stressed and worried about his son as Rumple is about his missing daughter. On top of the, the Nolans are having to contend with the fact that most people have come to the conclusion that Faith is either dead or being held against her will by Neal, and the endless questions from the police about their youngest child.

"It's insane!" David turns off the television in Faith's apartment. "Neal puts spiders outside! He'd never lay a hand on her!"

"Honey, they don't know Neal." Snow tries to calm her husband. "They don't know what kind of a boy he is. We can't expect them to know. Unfortunately in this kind of situation, this is how it ends up a lot of the time. They're only going by what they've seen in the past."

"I'm just saying…" David runs a hand through his hair. "no one is accusing Faith of kidnapping and killing Neal, and she's far more capable of it than he is."

"I beg your pardon?" Rumple replies quietly, raising his head to look at David.

"Oh come on, of the two of them? Neal wouldn't stand a chance against Faith." David continues. "You know with her magic she could do whatever she wanted to him."

"She could." Rumple agrees, rising to his feet. "Perhaps you could explain to me, _Charming_, what is it about Faith that makes you think she _would_, that she'd be capable of something like that?"

"Rumple…" Belle tries to interject, but her husband ignores her.

"I never said she'd be capable, Gold. Just that she could if she wanted to. She's extremely powerful, and she's never liked our son. He's wasted so much time…" David stops himself, but it's too late. Rumple's eyes narrow.

"My daughter…" his tone is low. "isn't a waste of anyone's time. If Neal wants her he'll have to work for it, prove that he deserves her. Not simply to her, but to me as well."

"So you're saying Neal isn't good enough for Faith?" David sputters angrily.

Rumple laughs. "No man who walks this realm or any other realm would be good enough for Faith. Neal is simply a better choice than most. He's acceptable: I wouldn't stand in their way."

"Acceptable." David nods. "Neal? Is WAY more than acceptable, pal! Neal is the kind of boy _any_ girl should be dying to get her hands on!"

Rumple smirks. "Well, maybe regardless of how I feel about it, Faith has higher standards than your self-proclaimed 'Gods' gift to the world'."

"Both if you, knock it off!" Snow orders. They pay no attention to her.

"If Neal isn't good enough for your little princess, then guess what? You're right. NO ONE will be good enough for her. She's going to end up alone, a little old lady surrounded by cats and knick-knacks!" David picks up one of Faith's treasures (a white porcelain music box that plays, of all things, "Cum on Feel the Noize") and puts it back down again.

"If I get her back, that is!" Rumple snaps. "Thanks to your oh-so-perfect son, she's who knows where right now! Faith isn't the one who stole a magic bean! Neal is! My daughter is missing because she tried to clean up the mess His Highness made! If I lose my little girl because of what he did..."

"Oh, threats now. Sure, why not? That's your usual method, isn't it? Threaten people until you get what you want? No wonder Vivienne..." Before he can finish the sentence Rumple, his face furious, raises his hand to cast a spell. He remembers a moment later that his magic is useless here. Oh well, he can still punch the son of a bitch.

"Take a walk, Rumple!" Belle orders her husband, grabbing his arm in mid-swing. "I will not let you do something you'll regret telling our children about!" He looks as if he wants to argue with her, and then without a word turns on his heel and stomps out the front door, slamming it behind him.

"Belle..." David begins, clearly embarrassed.

"It's alright, David. We're all tense right now. It's just...this is how he lost Bae, and he's scared to death right now because this isn't something he can control or fight. He's actually very fond of Neal, and he's been pushing Faith for years now to give him a chance."

"I'm sorry for what I said, about your girls. Faith is fantastic, and Vivienne will get it together."

Belle hugs him quickly. "No harm done."

/

He wants to throw his head back and howl like an animal, to scream at the universe to return his child, just as he had so many years ago. Faith's life flashes through his mind like a children's flip-book. Finding out Belle was pregnant, holding her in his arms the first time, watching her learn to roll over, to crawl, to walk, coming in one morning to fetch her for breakfast and being greeted with a bubbly "PAPA!" for the first time. She is equal parts Belle and himself, stubborn and powerful and beautiful, and he would sacrifice his own life here and now to have her safely home again.

He walks around the side of the building to the backyard, and leans his head against an oak tree, sucking in the cold night air and trying to focus himself.

Something heavy and cloth is suddenly draped over his arm. "Bloody freezin' out here, Mate. You'll catch sick without your coat."

Rumple doesn't move.

Killian takes the coat back and puts it around Rumple's shoulders. "Your girl'll kill me if she comes back and finds I let her Papa catch a cold while she was gone. She worships you, you know. Makes me wish I had my own lass. Not that I'm not happy with Liam, but it might have done the boy good to have a sister to keep him in line. Or at least call me if he nicks my motorcycle."

"Liam's a good boy." Rumple finally speaks. "No man would be unhappy to have a son like that. It's easier with one, though. With four they all want different things all at the same time. Faith...she was my second chance to do it right, and I haven't always with her, but somehow I think she still turned out alright in the end."

"Tell her that, when she gets herself back here, after you're done tearin' her up for worryin' you. See, if she ain't come back yet, she's got a reason. Maybe there's somethin' over there that needs fixin', and if we both know that young lady ain't going to leave until she's figured out a way to fix it."

"Her mother's fault." Rumple mutters. "Why can't she take after me and just tell them all to rot so she can go home?"

"I'm not so sure I'd heap all the blame at Belle's feet." Killian rocks back on his heels. "Come on, come back inside where it's warm. Your daughter's a disgrace to college freshmen everywhere. Not a single can of beer anywhere in her refrigerator so I took the liberty of rectifyin' that. Should be nice and cold by now. Did you notice she has a gamin' console?"

Rumple glances over at him. "Beer and video games while my daughter is missing? That...sounds exactly like what I need, actually. Come on. Even in the state I'm in, I'll still take you down, Pirate."


	42. Crandagu

**A/N: Of all the scenes on the show so far, Original Recipe Neal's death hit me the hardest. But he did promise that if he could, he would try to look out for his loved ones from the other side. He's Rumple's son, so I believe that he kept his word.**

**Expectations: Crandagu**

She's in the park, and the day is warm and bright, one of those crystal clear days in late June when everything has come alive again and summer is newly born. The grass tickles her bare ankles above her sandals as she walks past a group of happy children playing on a push-around. A little boy hangs upside down from monkey-bars, and in the distance she hears the tinkling bells of an ice cream truck. She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes, and wishes she could freeze this moment and stay here forever.

She opens then again when she feels a large hand close over hers, and she smiles up at him, pleased. "Haven't seen you in a long time."

His fingers squeeze hers. "You need to wake up now, Little Sister."

"I don't want to. I like it here." She points around them with her free hand. "It's perfect."

"It's not real, Faith. Don't you know yet that perfect things never are?" He asks with half a laugh. "When you wake up, that's real. And you need to wake up right now, Faith, or you're never going to wake up at all. But don't kill him. Whatever you do, don't kill him!"

"Bae…" She knows she's whining.

"FAITH!"

With a groan Faith forces her eyes open. Her head is splitting, there is blood running into her left eye, and her right ankle hurts so badly she wants to scream. None of it matters when she's able to focus on what she's seeing.

She's on her back on the ground. Neal Nolan is standing over her, holding a branch in his hands, waving it threateningly at something out of her worst nightmare. It is huge and pale and squinty-eyed and reminds her of a giant mobile corpse, and it's holding a club she could practically live inside of. Neal's face is lined with both terror and resolve; he has to know his pathetic little twig is no match for the beast, but he clearly intends to defend Faith with his life.

The ogre, for that's what it must be, swings the club downward.

"NO!" Faith lashes out with her magic and the ogre goes flying backwards, landing on its rump, and if the situation weren't what it was she would laugh at the stunned expression on his face. She sees that one of Neal's arms is hanging limply at his side, his shoulder distorted and bulging.

The ogre roars and tries to regain his feet, and frustrated, Faith sends her magic out again, freezing the creature in place. She has more important concerns right now. Neal is on the ground next to her, pushing bloody hair out of her face. "Oh, Faith, I thought you were dead." He pulls her into a clumsy, one-armed hug.

"The carriage driver…" She asks, and Neal shakes his head. "He's okay. He ran off, the damn coward! The horses got free and took off too. Just us…" He accidentally tries to move his arm and cries out.

"You're hurt." She whispers.

"So are you. I think your leg is broken." The polo shirt and jeans he's wearing are a torn and bloody mess.

Faith quickly focuses her magic and the pain in her ankle subsides. Then she's gently probing Neal's shoulder, and he whimpers, biting his lip. "It's dislocated. I've got to push it back into place before I can heal it. She reaches into the pocket of her jeans and pulls out her leather wallet. "Here. Bite down on this. It's going to hurt really bad but as soon as it's back in the joint I promise it'll be better as quick as I can."

The ogre roars behind them, and Faith gives it an irritated look. "Oh, shut up! I don't care if you're hurt or not, you big baby!" In spite of his pain, Neal grins at her, and she manages to grin back. She shoves the wallet into his mouth, and then laughs at how utterly ridiculous His Highness looks right now. Unable to resist, she pulls out her phone (noting her battery is almost dead) and snaps a picture, earning her a baleful glare. "Okay, bite down hard, Neal. I'm going to put your shoulder back. Ready?" He nods, and she tries to remember what Regina taught her about this.

_If you heal a bone that's dislocated, Faith, you'll do more harm than good. Make sure it's where it's supposed to be. You don't have to set it: the magic will take care of that. But you may have to push something back into place first. _

She wishes desperately that the woman was here right now to guide her in this. Regina has been more than a mentor, more than just someone willing to listen to a teenage girl vent her frustrations. The former queen has become, as Faith has aged, one of her dearest and most valued friends. She considers her almost a second mother, although she knows ever saying such a thing would hurt Belle deeply.

Faith takes a deep breath, and pushes, and Neal's scream is only slightly muffled by the wallet in his mouth. Faith tenses, waiting to see if any more ogres come stomping out to investigate the noise, but there is silence around them. Faith pushes again, and is relieved to feel the joint pop back into place. There are tears in Neal's eyes now, and it tugs at her heart. "Okay, I'm going to heal you now, Neal. It'll be over soon." She promises, and lets the warmth of her magic flow into him. Slowly the lines of pain on his face diminish, and he flexes his shoulder tentatively. "Better?"

"Yeah, much better. Thank you. How's your ankle?"

"A little sore but I fixed the bone, and the gash in my head." She stands up and stretches, and Neal joins her a second later. She frowns at their bloody and disheveled state and then grins and waves her hand. A moment later they are redressed in suede breeches and loose, flowing shirts covered by soft leather vests. Besides being cleaner, she figures if they're going to hang around here they should at least try to blend in with the locals.

"Okay, I'm keeping this when we get back home." Neal admires his new look. "Not bad at all, Faith. You might just give your sister a run for her money when it comes to fashion."

"I didn't design them. I just…summoned them. And no, I'm not sure from where. Hopefully there aren't a couple of suddenly naked people standing in the middle of my uncle's tavern…" Faith snorts.

The ogre grunts, and Faith whips around to give him a glare. "No one asked you!" She marches over to where the creature is frozen, aware of Neal at her heels. "Who the hell do you think you are, anyway? Attacking our carriage like that! You're one of those punks Uncle Rustus was telling me about, aren't you? Some angsty teenager who feels like no one understands them, trying to be all big and tough and picking on the little tiny humans! Well, you picked the wrong humans, buddy!"

"Crandagu!" The ogre barks. "Not 'Buddy'! Crandagu!"

"Holy crap, it can talk!" Neal sounds excited. "No one ever mentioned they could talk."

"It may be no one ever lived long enough to tell." Faith points out. "Fine, Crandagu. I'm Faith, this is Neal. Why did you attack us?"

The ogre looks confused. "Humans." He stares at Faith. "Part human?" Neal actually giggles at this, and Faith considers putting his shoulder back how it was. Ogres can't see, she's been told over and over again. They hunt by sound. Yet this one is definitely looking at her, and she thinks that they may not be blind after all. They just might have very, very poor eyesight.

"I'm human. My father is the Dark One, the one that ran you lunks out of these lands more than once!"

The reaction she gets is completely unexpected. The ogre's eyes go wide. "Dark One…daughter?" His tone is almost…worshipful.

"Yes, he's my father."

"Dark One…" The ogre seems to savor the words. "The wars…Dark One…" he frowns, and Faith realizes he's frustrated, that his human words are limited. "Here, let me try something." She offers. "It won't hurt, but it should help us understand each other better." It's a spell she's never had to try before, but not a hard one, and she casts it on Neal as well.

"Okay, Crandagu. Go ahead. Speak your own language. We'll understand now."

Crandagu begins again, and the words seem to vibrate not just in Faith's ears but her mind. His language, rather than being grunts and growls, is almost musical. It's beautiful, and she wonders if anyone has ever had such a thought about ogres before.

"The Dark One came to us during the war. His magic was strong: there's no magic among the People. He could have killed us all but he didn't. He talked to us. We told him of the Old Truce, where humans promised never to move into our lands and we promised them peace. Ogres remember a long time. Humans…forget. They come into our lands, cut down trees, build houses. So we go to war until they remember, and the Dark One comes back to see us, and then there is peace again."

"Is that what's happening now?" Faith is curious.

"No…this time…humans remember. But there is a curse over our land. Plants die, animals die, then the People die. The Elders say it is our time. We've send scouts to find the Dark One, to plead for his help, but he is not to be found. So the younger People, we thought…"

"That if you went around attacking people, my father would show up to stop you." Faith finishes. "I wish he'd told me some of this. Crandagu, how long as this curse of yours been going on?"

"I was ten winters. Five of your years since then?" He sounds hesitant, and she realizes time is more of an abstract concept for him. "My parents died…" He holds up two fingers.

"Your parents died when you were thirteen? Who took care of you after that?" Faith feels a rush of sympathy.

"I took care of me." There's a hint of pride in his voice, as well as sorrow.

"Crandagu, I'm sorry. But you and your friends can't go around attacking humans, because that _will_ start up another war. Not only will my people die, but so will yours because it sounds like you're already in a weakened state and that a lot of your old folks have already given up."

She thinks for a moment. "The ogres, your People. They trust my father, right?"

"He has always been very fair to us." Crandagu confirms. "We hold him highly."

"I may be able to help you out, figure out what's going on with this curse of yours and fix it. I can't promise anything, but at least I can try." She waits for Neal to object, but instead he moves next to her and nods. "Can you get your friends to stop attacking _my_ people? Because that just makes me mad, and I don't work as well when I'm mad."

"It is done. I sent them a think-speak."

"Telepathy? That's a trick I'd love to learn." Faith is envious. Not even Rumple and Regina can use telepathy.

"Crandagu, I'm going to let you go now. Can you think-speak me an image of your lands so we can go there right away? If I can picture it, I can transport us there. Since someone broke our carriage."

The ogre actually seems to look contrite at that, and Faith removes the spell. Crandagu stands up and stretches. Gods Above, he is big. And yet still only a teenager. How big are the fully grown male ogres, anyway?

There's a feeling like someone tickling the inside of her head with a feather, and then she sees.

Huge mountains disappearing into the sky, bright and green and lush forests on the ground between them. Enormous caves in the mountain bases, and ogres moving in and out of them. A female ogre with a suckling baby at her breast. Two very large children chasing each other through the forests while the trees shake from the impact of their feet on the ground. She sees the sun going down behind the mountains, and there is a sense of peace so prevailing she almost cries.

The she sees again, the forest dead and bare, the green mountains turned brown. A deer lying lifeless near a dried up lake-bed, the white bones of other animals scattered about. Bigger bones, part of a giant skeleton that had to be an ogre at one point. The smell of death and decay in the air. A cathedral-sized underground cavern where ogres sit in darkness in a circle. They are listless, apathetic.

_Just waiting to die._

She wanted to see Kirkwood before she went home, but she knows it isn't necessary. Avonlea has been sending them supplies to repair the damage, and they'll be fine. There were those who would condemn her for this, she knows, for agreeing to help the creatures that have caused such pain and misery over the years. Her mother despises the very mention of them. Yet, what else can she do? Her father could have wiped them all out with a flick of his hand, but chose not to, more than once. He earned their trust and their respect instead. She remembers the dream, of Bae warning her not to kill Crandagu.

"Neal…" She pauses. "If you want to go back to your castle and wait, I can send you there. I can come pick you up when I'm done. This could be really dangerous."

"No way. If you're going, I'm going." The prince is unmovable on this. "I want to help."

"Then let's go see some ogres."

/

"Belle! Belle!"

Belle stirs and wonders why her back hurts so much, and then slowly remembers she's sleeping on the floor in Faith's living room. Rumple is shaking her shoulder.

"Wha…" She manages.

"She's alive, Belle! They're both alive!" In the half-light cast by the street lamps outside of the window, she sees his face alive with joy.

"She's home?" Belle gasps.

"No, not yet. But she'll come home. He promised."

"He? Rumple who…"

"Bae. He came to me in a dream, Belle. He said she and Neal are in the Enchanted Forest, and they're okay. That they're trying to help someone out, and as soon as they're done they'll come back to us. He said…" his voice breaks now. "that we should be very proud of her. She wants to come home, Belle, but she can't walk away from someone in trouble." He pulls his wife into his arms, and they sit in silence for a moment. Belle has learned by now not to discount his dreams where Bae is concerned. Her step-son has been gone a long time, but he seems to still be watching over them. She sends him thoughts of gratitude and love, hoping that somehow he can feel them.

_Keep watching out for your sister, Baelfire, if you can. And if you can, please let her know that yes, we are very, very proud._

/

Regina finds the old well soothing, and she spends many afternoons now walking through the woods around it, letting the magic wash over her like a warm shower. It's the strongest here, and it makes her feel strong and focused. She often brought Faith here for particularly challenging lessons, and she wants to be here today to feel closer to the girl. She isn't sure she trusts Rumple's dream about Bae to assure her that Faith and Neal are alright. Her grandson and the girl she has always loved as a daughter: the thought of losing either of them is unbearable.

Someone else is there today though, standing next to the well and staring intently at a patch of mossy and leave-strewn ground. Haylan Gold, and next to him as always is Henry's brother Liam. Liam is sitting on the edge of the well, watching Haylan.

"Did you lose a contact lens or something?" Regina raises an eyebrow at Haylan.

"I'm trying to open a portal." Haylan throws that out as casually as if he was declaring he wanted pizza for lunch.

"You're going to be standing there a long time. There's no spell that can do that. Did you miss the part about why your father made the Curse to begin with?"

"Just because no one has ever done it, doesn't mean it can't be done." Liam shrugs from his perch. "And if anyone can do it, Haylan can."

"Haylan, your father is the most powerful mage that has ever lived." Regina feels she needs to remind him.

"For now." Haylan looks up at her, and she's struck as always at how beautiful his blue eyes are. Everyone says they're his mother's eyes, but she disagrees. The color, perhaps. But everything about Belle, about who she is and what she's thinking, is open and upfront. There's usually warmth in her eyes, and kindness, and often laughter, but there's no mystery to her. With Haylan sometimes it's as if she's staring into the wishing well, with secrets at the bottom she'll never be able to really understand. It's there in Faith too, but not to this extent.

"Okay, Haylan, humor me. Suppose you do the impossible and get the portal open. What will you do then?"

"Go get Faith back." Haylan speaks as though it should be obvious. "So that everyone can come home. She promised me she'd be here on her birthday. It's on Thanksgiving this year, just like when she was born."

"I remember." Regina smiles. "I was on my way into the Nolan house and your parents were on the porch. Rumple was about to carry my food inside when Belle's water broke. He just stood there like a department store mannequin until I finally got fed up and said I'd drive Belle to the hospital myself. After Faith was born Snow and I fixed up plates and took them to the hospital for your parents so they wouldn't completely miss out on dinner."

"That's why I have to get her back right away." Haylan digs the toe of his sneaker into the ground. "Her Thanksgiving birthdays are special. She gets a birthday cake, but Papa sticks candles in the turkey for her to blow out."

Liam hops down from the well and walks over, putting his arm around Haylan. "You'll get to do that this year too, Haylan. She promised you she'd be here. Faith is good at keeping her promises."

"I wish it was Vivienne." Haylan mutters darkly. "I wish if someone had to be stuck over there, it was Vivienne instead. She doesn't have any magic so she couldn't open a portal to come back like Faith can."

"You don't mean that." Regina resists the urge to hug the boy.

"What do you know about it?" Haylan snorts, continuing to work a hole in the dirt.

"You're right, Haylan. I know nothing about having a sister I hated." She snaps. "Or what it felt like to wish more than anything that she was gone. Or what it felt like when she _was_ gone, and I realized that we were never going to have a chance to…" She stops herself. "And I promise you. My sister? Was a hell of a lot worse than your sister could be even if she spent the rest of her life trying. Granted…" her tone turns thoughtful "she is putting a fair amount of effort into it. That stunt with the potion and the car was _very_ impressive for someone so young."

Haylan shrugs moodily.

"Come on, come have lunch with me, both of you. Haylan, I'm sure I can show you a few things your father hasn't where magic is concerned, and there's something I've been wanting to teach Liam for a while."

"Whoa, non-magical person here. Remember?" Liam almost yelps, and Regina laughs. "You have a touch, Liam. Very, very little, but something. Normally not enough for this spell to work, but Haylan's magic is strong enough to compensate and give it a boost. There's really no such thing as a telepathy spell, but this is kind of an…empathy spell. You'll be able to send emotions back and forth if you want to. So if one of you is in trouble or upset about something, you'll be able to let the other one know. Normally both mages have to be very powerful to use it, but I think with you two we can pull it off."

"Cool, thanks." Haylan is sincere. "Sorry for being rude, earlier. Just worried about Faith."

"I know. I'm worried about her too, and Neal. I just want all this to be over with. This will make a good distraction, I think."

She wonders if when the Golds return, they'll allow her to teach Haylan, as she did his sister. With a gift that strong, she believes he's going to need instruction from as many people as possible. If Faith had been of a different character, if she had gone rogue so to speak, Regina is certain that between herself and Rumple and possibly Emma, they could have contained her. If Haylan ever turned, if he decided to walk in the shadows instead of the light, she isn't so certain that even their combined abilities would be able to stop him. They could now, of course, and easily. But in a few years…

_Rumple has to let me lend him a hand: this is too important for him to sit on pride. Even the child knows that someday he'll outstrip his father's abilities. When that day comes, we just have to make sure Haylan's on our side, because Gods help us all if he's not._


	43. The People

**A/N: My first name is Rebekah. According to my mother, one afternoon when I was about three "Rebecca of Sunnybrook Farm" came on. Apparently I became enraged and started screaming at the television "SHE STOLE MY NAME! SHE STOLE MY NAME!" Faith handles the shocking news that there are other Faiths with much more grace than I did. *cough* **

**Expectations: The People**

_She doesn't like his name._

_Names are important, Papa says. They make things real. She supposes that is true enough: she likes her own name just fine. She just isn't sure the tiny, wrinkled thing in the carrier looks like an Andrew. To be honest, it doesn't look like much of anything right now, waving its hands in the air and making strange chirps and sighs and noises. And crying, when it wants something. It can definitely cry._

_A few weeks ago, on some of Papa's papers, she saw the name A. Gold. In this world, at least here in this place, one name wasn't enough. Papa had written out her own name for her to see. "Most people here have three. There's your given name, Faith. Then there is your middle name: Sharlotte, after my mother. Then there is your last name, or your family name. That part, my love, is very important. That identifies the people you belong to: it separates you from all the other little girls in the world named Faith."_

"_There are other Faiths?" The child wasn't sure she liked that idea. At all._

"_Lots of them. But…" He kissed her forehead. "There is only one Faith Sharlotte Gold, and I have her. Which makes me far luckier than any of their Papas."_

"_Is your name Rumple Gold?" _

_He laughed. "Not exactly. Shall I tell you a short story?"_

"_Yeah!" She settled closer on his lap and put her head against his chest. _

"_Well, my father told me this, so I'm not entirely sure how true it is…" He began. "I was born a little earlier than I should have been. So I was very small, and very wrinkled up, and not much to look at. In short, very much as I am now. My mother, Sharlotte, she named me Andrew, after…well, I really don't know who she named me after or why she picked that name for me. It had to have meant something to her. But the other women we lived with had a different name for me." He kissed her on the head again. "Legend said that there were these little ugly creatures called 'rumplestiltskins' that snuck into people's houses at night and stole things like cook-pots and shoes. When something would go missing, housewives would declare that 'the rumplestiltskins took it.' So my mother's friends all called me "Rumplestiltskin" behind her back."_

_Faith giggled._

"_My mother wasn't apparently very happy about this at first, but before I'd been alive half a year she was calling me that too, Rumple for short. And that was the only name I knew and answered to for years afterward. I had mentioned in passing to Regina at one point that my given name was actually Andrew, so when we were sent to this world the name I was assigned was Andrew Gold. I didn't like the Andrew part and never used it, so when I had to list a first name I would just write A. Gold and be done with it."_

_She stared up at him. "But if you don't like your other name, why are you gonna name my brother Andrew?"_

"_Because my mother liked it. Your middle name honors her, and now your brother will have a name that does the same. And just because I never wanted to be an Andrew doesn't mean that he won't like it."_

_Faith now continues to stare at her new brother, wondering if he'll like being an Andrew or not. He looks a lot more like a rumplestiltskin to her, not her father, but the little people he told her about. She imagines her brother sneaking into people's houses and running off with their shoes and Faith giggles. At the sound, Andrew turns his head and tries to focus his eyes on her._

"_You're really ugly." She informs him. He responds with what sounds like a cat mewing. "Well, I'm sorry, but you are. It's very important to tell the truth." _

"_And you cry too loud. And sometimes you smell really bad." Faith continues. "And before you were born, you made Mummy very, very mean." _

_Andrew waves a hand at her._

"_Don't you try and use magic on me, Mister! Cause YOU can't." She feels smug. Neither can she right now because Papa won't let her, but she will be able to someday and he can't, no matter how much he tries._

_She lies down on the carpet on her belly, and puts her chin in her hands, continuing to stare at the baby. Why in the world would anyone want one of these things? She doesn't understand it. Emma and Killian are going to have one too soon, she's been told. Adults just don't make much sense. _

"_I hate you." Faith calmly informs her brother, insulted that he doesn't seem overly upset by her dislike. "You're loud and ugly and smelly and I hate you."_

"_Faith!" _

_Faith looks up at her mother, who has just entered the room, and shrugs. "You get mad at me if I lie."_

_Belle sighs and bends down and picks up Andrew, and he snuggles into her shoulder and gives Faith what she considers a nasty look. "He tried to use magic on me! He was trying to turn me into shoes!" She pauses. "So he could steal them."_

_Belle snorts. "Well, maybe shoes would be nicer to him than his sister was being." She sits down on the sofa and rucks up her shirt, putting her infant son to her breast. Faith scrambles up next to them to watch, fascinated in spite of herself._

"_Why can't he just eat normally?"_

"_Because he's just a baby, and babies have to eat special things. This is how I fed you when you were just a baby."_

"_You did?"_

"_I did." Her mother confirms. "And you were very small, and very shriveled up, and you cried very loud, and sometimes you smelled really bad. That's just how babies are."_

_Faith is quiet for a moment and watches her brother nurse. "Andrew Maurice Gold." She finally says. "That's a lot of name."_

_Belle laughs and reaches over to run her fingers through Faith's hair. "He'll grow into it."_

"_He…belongs to us, right?" Faith knows what she wants to say, and is frustrated that she doesn't seem to have the right words in her mind. "Papa says families fit together like puzzles and he's a piece. And he wouldn't fit into anyone else's puzzle."_

"_That's exactly right, honey. Andrew is ours. He belongs to us. And even if you get mad at him or he gets mad at you, he's still a part of your puzzle. And if you're a good sister to him, and show him a lot of love, then someday he's going to be one of your best friends. I always wanted a brother or a sister. I want you to grow up in a big, noisy family so that if you need something you will always have people around you can depend on."_

_Faith reaches over and touches Andrew's hand. He uncurls his fingers and wraps them around one of hers, and she smiles. "I guess he's not so bad. I could teach him stuff." She bites her lip. "Andrew." The name doesn't seem as ill-fitting for him now. She realizes suddenly helpless her brother is: he can't walk or talk or use magic or use the toilet or eat on his own. Someone else has to do everything for him. His family has to help him. For the first time since his birth, she feels a connection to Andrew, a sense that he is part of her and not just an unwelcome intruder into her home. She doesn't love him, not yet, but she knows now that he's supposed to be here._

_He's a Gold, after all._

_He's one of her people._

/

Faith's magic takes them to a small meadow outside of a line of scraggly and dead trees, the mountains Cradagu showed her in the vision towering up until they vanish into the clouds. She suppose the meadow was lush once, but the grass beneath her feet was brown and withered, the ground as hard as concrete.

_It's not just drought_, she thinks with a shiver. _There's something here, something bad. This was deliberate._ She can't say exactly how she knows, but the part of her that is magic is almost tingling in alarm, and she has to tramp down the urge to use her spell again to take herself and Neal as far away from here as she can. She's never felt anything like it.

Crandagu is staring up at the mountains pensively. They're large enough for even him to see with his limited eyesight. "Once…" His voice echoes again in her head. "We were so many we filled the mountains. Now…maybe one of them."

"Do you have any idea what caused this?" Neal leans over and pulls at a blade of grass. It crumbles to dust in his fingers.

Crandagu shakes his massive head.

As with any lesson, her father and Regina had schooled her in magic by having her practice. However, there were just certain things that they couldn't allow her to practice with, curses being one of them. She knew a few, like the one she had put on Prince Douglas, simple ones. The one she knew were the magical equivalent of "If/And" statements. "If this happens, then this will follow." They required only the right spell brought to mind and the desire to inflict the curse upon a victim.

Most curses required far more than that, some requiring hundreds of ingredients and days of chanting, getting every word exactly right. Regina's required her to bump off her own father. Most mages didn't bother with them, Rumple had said. It was much easier to just go in and shoot fireballs and wipe the entire place out than it was to go through the effort of cursing it. "I've done both. Go with the fireballs."

"Excuse me?" Belle had happened to walk in during their conversation.

"I was just giving her an example on how to worker smarter and not harder." Rumple gave her mother that grin that seemed to make his wife want to hug him and slap him at the exact same time.

"Fine. You get to explain to the police when she wipes out Des Moines or something!"

"I would never do that, Mum." Faith remembers assuring Belle. "Now Nashville, on the other hand…"

"Curses are tricky, especially one like this." She tries to think. What had Regina told her…Source point, right?

"Okay, curses flow outward. They start at a source-point and then spread out from there. Crandagu, do you know where the problems started happening, what the first place affected was?"

The ogre nods. "I'll show you." He starts toward the trees, and then slows down when he notices the humans with their shorter legs attempting to keep him with his much larger stride.

"Umm…Crandagu?" Neal asks. "What if the other ogres see us here and get mad? Can you protect us?"

"Think-Speak." Crandagu replies. "They all know. None here would harm the daughter of the Dark One. I have said she would be angry if her man was attacked."

"Oh yes." Neal nods. "She would be very upset. That's me, her man." He puts his arm around Faith, expecting her to shrug it off angrily, but to his surprise she lets it linger, and the glance she gives him is almost…shy. Faith? Shy?

For her part, Faith can't quite understand it herself. She's never even been able to stand Neal, and now her mind can't stop replaying images in her head of the young man jumping into the portal, of Neal standing over her trying to waving around a tree-branch to try and protect her from an ogre. Both completely idiotic things to do and yet somehow (there was no better word for it) charming. She isn't exactly ready to run off to Vegas with the guy, but suddenly she wants to get to know him a lot better. Under less harrowing circumstances.

Crandagu leads them through the remains of the forest, and the smell of rot and decay makes Faith sneeze. She puts her hands over her face, pretending that's what she's covering, but in truth she's trying hard not to weep. Because she saw it, how it used to be, in Crandagu's vision. Not so long ago, this place was beautiful. Clearly someone was trying to solve the ogre problem for good, but this? This wasn't a fair fight! Crandagu's people had no magic of their own: their size and brute strength were no match for something like this.

Was she? Faith keeps this thought to herself. The mages she had grown up among, Emma and Regina and her father, loved her. She had never had a single thing to fear from any of them. She'd never gone up against a powerful mage (and any mage who did this had to be extremely powerful) that was hostile toward her. She was still a few days away from her nineteenth birthday: what chance did she have against something like this? And Neal, as brave as he was, would be just as useless against it as the ogres were. A seed of a plan starts to hatch in her mind…

Crandagu finally stops and motions toward a huge, sunken pit. "That was the birth lake. Women would come here, labor in the water. It would heal the pain, give strength to the child. One day the children started dying before they breathed. Many died, so many, before it was understood the water was killing them. And it spread…" He gestures with his hands.

"Crandagu, can you stay here for a little bit?" She asks. "I need to go get something from my father's castle. I won't be long."

"You will return?" He asks, and she can tell he's trying not to sound too desperate.

"You have my word as my father's daughter I will return, Crandagu. He never broke his promises to your people, and neither will I."

The ogre nods and then sits down on the ground, crossing his legs, to wait.

"Neal, please come with me. I might need help."

"Sure, Faith." He puts his hand on her arm. "Whatever you need."

She closes her eyes, and she summons to mind the images of the Dark Castle her father shared with her years ago. The smell of rot vanishes from her nostrils, and she finds herself standing on a hill, looking down at a hulking structure in the distance. Rumple's image was useful but unnecessary: she had seen this castle every day on her nursery wall as a young child. "There it is. The old homestead." She tries to laugh. She wonders what her mother thought all those years ago, seeing it for the first time. Wondering if she'd ever leave again…

"Come on, we have to hoof it from here, Your Highness. Stay close to me, now. Not sure what we might find after all this time."

The walk toward the front door of the Dark Castle is uneventful, almost boring really, but Faith's heart is pounding beneath her ribs. Even deserted, there is power here, magic running from the mossy stones and well into the ground below them. For hundreds of years, her father lived here alone, venturing out only to complete his deals and then hiding away again in the safety of his den. She feels overwhelming pity for him, for the angry and lonely man he had once been. Pity for her mother in the early days of their relationship, torn away from everyone she loved and forced to share Rumple's self-imposed isolation.

"Sometimes…" she speaks out loud, looking over at Neal (who is staring up in awe and more than a little fear) "Sometimes I think my Mum's greatest fear isn't us turning dark. I think it's of us being alone if we do. She told me once that before we were born, she was so afraid something might happen to her not because she was afraid of dying, but because if she did Papa wouldn't have anyone else. He still doesn't like to let too many people get close to him." She touches the wooden door and it swings open obediently, as if it's been waiting for her. "As bizarre as it may sound, Killian is probably his best friend. Although he'd certainly never admit that."

The great hall of the castle is covered with a thick layer of dust, which Faith removes with a quick spell. "Okay, the wand is hidden in here."

"I thought it was in the vault."

"No, I can open the portal from the vault. Because that's where it opened before."

She walks over toward the fireplace, and begins counting bricks. When she reaches 10, she uses her magic to worry the stone loose, and reaches in behind it and pulls out the short, black wand.

"Think of this as an amplifier. I can do magic without it, of course, but this focuses what I can do and makes it much stronger. Now, I just need to find…here we go." She walks over to the corner and pulls out a gray cloth bag about the size of a rucksack. She thinks for a moment and waves the wand, and the sack bulges. She hands it over to Neal, who peers inside.

"Food and water. It's enchanted. It will never run out."

"Do we need this?" Neal blinks. "I mean, we have money if we need to buy grub somewhere."

The door of the great room slams shut, and Neal jumps. Faith's face is set in a kind of stony resolution.

"What are you doing?" He asks warily.

"Keeping you safe." She hopes she sounds firm. "The doors are linked to me. If they open…it means I'm not coming back. If that happens, go find Killian's ship and then find a bean. It's the only way you'll ever get back home."

"No, because we're doing this together, Faith, and we're going home together." Neal replies, his anger growing by the second. "You aren't leaving me here!"

Before she can lose her nerve, Faith leans up and kisses him quickly, but definitely on the lips. "See you soon, Your Highness."

_You have to stay safe, Neal. You're one of my People…_

"FAITH, DON'T YOU DARE…"

But she's gone before he can finish the sentence, the magical sack of food in his hand, and the silence of the deserted castle around him.


	44. Hope

**Expectations: Hope**

Next to love, the most powerful magic Killian Jones thinks he's ever experienced is hope. The belief that no matter how bad, how dark, or how dismal thinks look, if you can cling tightly to even a shred of hope you can somehow claw your way out to the other side. When hope is lost…it reminds him of that old movie that always chokes Emma up, with the lad and the horse that sinks into the swamp. He's been close to sinking a time or two himself and he knows damn well how in those times you have to cling to anything you can find to keep your head above the water and hold on.

_He isn't used to being summoned to speak to queens. Tavern wenches are more his style, worldly and wise women who understand the game as well as he does. Hard eyes and calloused, experienced hands, the taste of rum on painted lips, the feeling of homespun cloth beneath his fingers. Women who can drink him under the table and beat him easily at card games. Sometimes they were born into this life, and sometimes they were born because of it. He's savvy, or at least he likes to think of himself as such, and he can spot someone noble-bred no matter what she's wearing or how garishly made-up she is. Those women, something drove them here. If they had hopes once, they've shrunken to the size of an ale mug and perhaps a lively drunken dance across the tavern floor._

_Queens, though, usually don't find themselves slinging back watered-down ale while perched on a pirate's knee. So when a brightly dressed little lad of about twelve enters the tavern that night and hands Killian a rolled up letter, the pirate's first thought is to immediately weigh anchor and sail south as fast as the Jolly Roger can take him. This queen, so he's been made to understand, has a good enough heart but a quick enough temper, and the ability to end him in a moment of pique if she pleases. _

_The page is waiting for a reply, and Killian finishes the last of his drink and shrugs, running a quick hand through his hair to try and settle it into place. He isn't drunk yet, not even close, and he wonders if that will work in his favor or against it. "Take me to her." He decides at last. Curiosity might claim a pirate as well as cats tonight, but he has been rather bored lately._

_He follows the page down a twist of city streets and narrow walkways, pulling his overcoat tighter around himself. Even in summer, this place was still bloody chilly for his particular taste. A world away from the white beaches and blazing sun that he preferred. Finally the page stops in front of the palace gates, and bids him to wait a moment. The moon is bright tonight, distorting his shadow on the ground, and after a minute he wonders if this was a joke, a set-up by his crew. Well, they'll be laughing tomorrow as he's making them scrape the hull for barnacles. What a right idiot he was to fall for this, the queen actually wanting to speak to him…_

"_Thank you for coming." Someone speaks from behind him._

_She looks almost ethereal in the moonlight. Slender and pale skinned, pale-haired, in spite of the coolness of the night wearing no coat over her bare shoulders. Younger than he is, out of her teens but just barely so, if he remembers correctly. He usually prefers darker, more exotic looking women, but he does have to admit she's a lovely lass. Then again, it hardly matters whether or not he finds her fetching. Whatever she's summoned him for, he highly doubts her plans include ravishment._

"_Well, it's not every night I receive such an intriguin' invitation, luv. Killian Jones. Tell me, how might I offer my services?" He bows deeply. Her lips twitch a little at the informal way he addressed her, and he expects to receive an admonishment to refer to her as "Your Majesty" but there's something in her manner that suggest she isn't a person to bother with such minor details._

"_I need a favor." She goes right to the point. "Something my own men have tried to do, and failed. It won't be easy, but if you're willing to try I can make it worth your while. The reward is yours for the effort, succeed or fail."_

"_Reward, eh? What are we talkin' here, luv? Gold? Riches? A statue of me in the town square?"_

_She rolls her eyes at him, and then actually laughs. "If you wish, but I was going to offer something that I think has far more value to a pirate. A Letter of Marque, giving you free reign to do anything you wish in my name to the enemies of my kingdom. I've haven't been queen for long, but I seem to have made a few." Her smile is now a little rueful. _

"_So what exactly is this favor?" Killian runs his hand down the metal castle gate._

"_Eight years ago, the ship carrying my parents vanished, and all lives were assumed lost. My sister and I never had any reason to believe there was even the slightest chance either of them might have survived. Then two months ago, a man arrived here. Dirty, scarred, more dead than alive, but I recognized him at once. His name was Egor, and he was a manservant my father always took along with him. He was onboard the ship when it went down."_

"_So much for the idea that no one survived, then."_

"_Exactly. Egor claimed that their ship was caught in a storm and did go down, but that he and my mother managed to survive by clinging to driftwood. My father, he states, was killed by a falling mast before the ship even sank." She stops for a minute and swallows hard. "Egor said he and Mama washed up on the shores of Herenthall."_

"_Gods…" Killian whispers, and the girl nods grimly. "As you know, they aren't fond of visitors. Anyone who enters their country without permission ends up in that horrible prison of theirs. Egor says he and Mama were taken there immediately, and that they remained prisoners for the next eight years. Mama's leg was badly mangled in the shipwreck so she was unable to escape, but when a way presented itself she begged Egor to run and to come home and tell us that she lived. Egor said she was alive when he left her."_

"_You keep speakin' of Egor in the past, luv." Killian notices, and the girl nods again. "He died not long after he made it home. He was…the things that had been done to him…when I think of my Mama going through that same hell…I have to know one way or another, and if she is there, I will tear Herenthall down brick by brick to get her out. I'm not asking you to rescue her if she is there: it would probably mean your life if you tried. I'm just asking you to find out for me. " She holds something out to him, a small oil painting. "This was painted the year before she set sail. She may not look much like it any longer, I'm afraid."_

_Killian studies the painting, noting the young queen favors her mother in features. "Tell me, Your Majesty, are you hopin' she's alive or hopin' she's not?"_

_He thinks others would have taken that question wrong, would have bristled at the imagined insult, the implication that they held their position higher than the return of a beloved parent, but the Queen understands his meaning. "Both, I suppose. Part of me remembers what Egor looked like, and thinks it would have been far better for Mama to have died with my father than to have to endure eight years of starvation and torture. The other part of me is still a child, I think. All the child wants is her mother back, regardless of the circumstances."_

"_And your sister? What does she think of this?"_

"_I haven't told her yet." The Queen looks away. "I don't want to get her hopes up. Plus, you must understand, my sister tends to be…rash." She finally decides on. "She doesn't always think before acting. I wouldn't put it past her to run off to Herenthall to storm the prison herself. Plus…there's more…" _

"_Indeed? Suppose I should have all of it, then."_

"_There's a child."_

"_A child? Your mother was with child when the ship went down?"_

"_Not then, no." The Queen shakes her head. "Egor claims the child is his, that he and my mother fell in love during their imprisonment together. From what I understand…" her voice turns hard and brittle "there are a great number of men who might be responsible for the actual conception. Five years ago, my mother gave birth to a son. He was taken away from her as soon as the cord was cut, neither she nor Egor know what happened to him after that. The line of succession is different here than in other places. It runs through my mother's side, and any male children she bore, legitimate or not, would override my claim to the throne. If I have a brother, then the throne is his by right and I mean to see that he gets it. Gods Above know I never wanted the damn thing. But again, I have no way of knowing if any of this is true, or if Egor was just lost in delusion, or worse if he'd been coerced into saying what he did to try and lead my sister or myself into a trap."_

"_I hate to be gloomy, but that does seem more likely. You've stated not to attempt to rescue your Mum, but what about the boy, should I be able to locate him?"_

"_I want him brought to me if you can safely pull it off. I have no idea which side of my family, if either, I inherited my abilities from. If it was from Mama, then there's a chance the boy has it as well. And that presents two troubling scenarios: either that he's murdered out of fear, or that his bloodline is recognized and he's used as a pawn to take control of this kingdom. Either way, if he exists I want him here so that I can protect him."_

_He detects no deception in her voice, nothing to indicate she only wants confirmation of a brother so that she can arrange some tragic accident for the lad. There's a fair amount of pain laced through her voice, a lot for someone so young, but there is also something else: hope. It was as she said: the Queen was thinking like a queen, taking all matters into consideration and trying to make the best decision for all involved. The girl was imagining a warm reunion with her long-lost mother, dreaming of chasing an unexpected but much-loved brother up and down the palace halls. Of empty places at the table filled once more. He thinks of his brother Liam, his boon companion and greatest friend, and what he would do if there was even the slimmest chance he could have one last embrace. If there was something to hope for…_

_The Queen is watching him, and he smiles and nods once. "I can't make you any promises, Your Majesty, but I'll do my best. If your Mum lives, I'll find out, and if the boy lives, I'll bring him to you or die tryi'."_

"_Thank you, Mr. Jones." The girl seems to grow smaller in her relief. "I just need to know…"_

/

_The boy presses closer to Killian's leg as he peers around at the bustling town square. "It's alright, lad." The pirate puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "No one is here is going to harm you." _

_The boy says nothing, but reaches for Killian's hand and the man takes it. He's a beautiful child, fair-haired and blue-eyed, but his tiny hands are roughed already from years of scrubbing floors in an ale-house in exchange for a roof over his head and slop to put in his belly. He's thin, far too thin for Killian's liking, but other than that he seems healthy enough._

_They make their way to the palace, people assuming they are father and son and giving the little lad friendly smiles now and then. Killian presents his name to the guards at the gate and he's ushered in immediately to the Queen's sitting room. The child, Ivan, wanders about, examining everything curiously but not daring to touch a thing. Five years of regular beatings at the hands of the ale-master have made him cautious, and Killian doesn't regret one bit the fact that drops of the bastard's blood still stain his cutlass._

_The Queen enters, and he stands up to greet her. "Mr. Jones. They just told me you were back. Have you…" Her eyes fall on the little boy, and she grows silent, blinking rapidly. "Hello there. What's your name?"_

"_Ivan, Miss." The boy stares at the floor._

"_Ivan…" She whispers, and her eyes fall on Killian, asking the question she can't make her lips form._

"_They've had him working in an ale-house all of his life." Killian explains. "Be patient with him: he hasn't had the easiest time of it."_

"_Can he…"_

"_No. Not as far as I can tell, anyway. Haven't seen any signs of it."_

"_Good. That's good." She nods. "And my mother…?" _

_Killian shakes his head. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty. She went of a fever, not long after your man Egor got free and came here."_

"_She was alive…all this time, she was alive, and I never knew…" The girl whispers almost to herself, and he realizes it's a guilt she might never be able to truly free herself from. She shakes herself, and the girl once again becomes the Queen. She walks over to the little boy and kneels down in front of him. "Ivan, do you know who I am?"_

_He shakes his head._

"_My name is Elsa, and I'm your sister. And I have been looking for you for a long time now. I'm sorry it took me so long to find you, Ivan, and that those people were mean to you and hurt you. But I promise you, sweetheart, that's all over. You're going to live here now with me, and no one will ever hurt you again. And when you're all grown up and a big and strong man like Mr. Jones, you're going to be the king here."_

_The look he gives her is so frank and disbelieving that both the Queen and the Pirate laugh. "It's alright, Ivan. I know this is a lot to get used to. We have so much to do. First, we have to go introduce you to your other sister. You are going to love her, everyone does. I promise, Ivan, everything is going to be okay. From now on, no more unhappy days."_

_He studies her for a moment and then moves forward, shyly, and puts his arms around her neck. She pulls him close, and when she speaks again, her voice is thick. "Mr. Jones, I'll never be able to thank you enough. If you speak to Finley, he has your Letter waiting. If you ever need anything, anything at all, come see me. You've more than earned it."_

"_Just glad to get the boy home where he belongs, and I am sorry I wasn't able to save his Mum. Ivan, you be a good lad for your sister, now, and don't ever forgot what I taught you about ships on the way here. I'll pop in to visit whenever I can."_

_Ivan puts his head on the queen's shoulder and waves to him, and then sighs, as if five years worth of worry and tension are all draining out all at once._

_Killian stays just long enough to collect the Letter of Marque and head back to his ship. He thinks he should feel guilty, but he thinks of Ivan sagging into Queen Elsa's arms, and there's no room for guilt within him._

_The queen's mother has indeed only been gone for a few months, falling to the same fever that swept in the prison and wiped out a good half of them before it was finally brought under control. He saw the prison for himself, the condition of the men and women trapped in that wretched place, and he believes death would be preferable to that sort of life. If the clerics can be believed, then the old queen is rejoicing in the afterlife with her lost loved-ones…including the infant son who lived less than a week after being taken away from his royal mother. _

_He had planned on returning with nothing but honesty, breaking the news to the young queen that both her mother and her brother were lost to her. It was sheer luck that made him pause at the ale-house near the harbor, and set eyes upon the little waif crouched in the corner of the room, cowering under the blows and kicks of the ale-master for missing a spot in his scrubbing. Killian hadn't thought twice about ending the man, but it was only as he knelt down and examined the little boy that a plan had formed in his head. _

_The age was right. The coloring would not be questioned. The boy, when Killian was able to get him to speak, knew nothing of his parents and didn't even seem exactly sure what parents even were. If ever a lad needed a family and someone to love him, this one did. And, he suspected, if ever a queen needed a miracle, a reward for unwavering hope, it was Elsa._

_If there are Gods, he thinks, as he walks up the plank into the Jolly Roger, he hopes they'll forgive him. He's been dishonest, perhaps, but he believes his intentions were pure. The Letter had been promised to him whether or not he returned empty handed. He's gained nothing extra by presenting the child to Elsa, and if the Gods do see fit to punish him for it someday, it's a punishment he'll gladly accept._

_For now, however, he only wants away from here, to be in warm Southern waters again, drinking rum on a stretch of beach, warm sun-browned wenches at his side. A reward he feels he has more than earned._

_Years later, when his path crosses with Elsa again, she greets him as an old and dear friend, telling him of how Ivan grew to trust them, and blossomed into a happy and carefree little boy with a love for finger-painting and fresh-baked bread, and how he often talked fondly of "Mr. Jones" and asked about him. She raises no questions about the little boy's true origins. Either she suspects nothing, or she simply doesn't want to know. Either way, Killian knows then he made the right decision. _

_Hope for the sake of hope is all well and good, but sometimes hope just needs a little nudge. _

/

He thinks of this now as he listens to Rumple tell the Nolans about his dream, about how Baelfire assured him that their lost children would return safely to their arms before long, and he watches his in-laws sag in relief, much like little Ivan had with Elsa all those years ago. Whether or not the dream was real, or just a product of a desperate father's under-brain, he isn't sure. All he knows is that the dream has given them hope, and that for now, hope is enough.


	45. Simmer

**Expectations: Simmer**

_Belle believes that if she demands honesty from those around her, she should first work on being honest with herself in all things. There are certain parts of her that she isn't particularly proud of, but one of the gifts Rumple has given her is the ability to see that it is alright to be who she is and accept that. _

_One of those aspects is that she likes having money._

_She appreciates it more now since she knows what it is like to earn her own way, but she likes being able to buy what she needs without budgeting. She especially appreciates it now that she's about to become a mother for the first time, knowing that her daughter will always have everything she needs. Not necessarily everything she wants: she's had some talks with Rumple about that already. She does not want to raise a spoiled brat. But her Faith will never lack for food or clothing or a roof over her head, and there's a lot of relief to be found in that. It's especially important to Rumple. He has encouraged Belle not to hold back in buying what she thinks the baby will need, and what she will need as well._

_She's walking toward the pawn shop now, hoping to convince Rumple to close up for an hour to have lunch with her. Her hand rests on the small bulge at her waist, and she's satisfied with the day's hunt. Her clothing has become snug, and she's spent the morning trying on various outfits and trying to put together a maternity wardrobe. Sometimes it's a little embarrassing, how solicitous the sales clerks are when they see her, how they trip over themselves trying to make sure "Mrs. Gold" is happy. She can't deny though that the experience is, well, fun. She imagines someday going on shopping trips with her teenage daughter, and is so lost in the pleasant fantasy that she almost misses Emma Swan headed toward her at a rapid pace. _

_Emma, even now, is good at hiding what she thinks and feels. She keeps her emotions to herself, so the fact that the other woman appears really and truly angry about something makes Belle pause, and she's ashamed of the thought that suddenly pops into her head._

Gods Above, what has Rumple done now?

"_Hey." Emma doesn't waste any time getting to the point. "Tell your husband that I don't appreciate being threatened! Especially not where Henry is concerned!" _

_Threatened? What…Belle shakes her head in confusion. "What are you talking about?"_

_Emma sighs. "Gold saw Killian leaving my apartment this morning. He cornered me and told me that he has a 'responsibility' to look after Henry's best interests, and that he'll 'intervene' in a heartbeat if he doesn't think they're being met adequately. Look, I know that he's Henry's grandfather and cares about him. I get it. Henry is all he has left of his son and I have tried to respect that. But he does not have the right to dictate who I can and cannot date! Henry wasn't even there last night: he spent the night at Regina's!"_

"_I'm sorry, Emma." Belle is finally able to get a word in. "No, he doesn't have that right and I will speak to him. But have you given thought to the fact that his concerns might be valid?"_

"_Excuse me?" Emma's anger returns._

"_Emma, the man shot me! If you're asking my opinion, then no, I don't think he's a particularly good influence on Henry."_

"_Oh, this is rich. And Gold is?"_

"_Rumple is his grandfather, as you've said. He loves Henry. He just wants to protect him. Hook has done some pretty wretched things!"_

"_You married a man who murdered his first wife in cold blood." Emma spits out. "What happens if you ever decide you want out of the marriage? What makes you think he won't turn around and do the same thing to you?"_

"_Well…" Belle returns, angry herself. "For one thing, I'm not bloody stupid enough to get involved with Hook." She turns and walks away rapidly, not proud of how she's handled the situation and resolving to try and do better in the future. She doesn't want the animosity between Hook and Rumple to bleed over into her relationships with other people in town. She also knows, because she knows Rumple, that she's going to have to talk him down from going after Emma now just on general principle for 'upsetting' her during her pregnancy._

"_Maybe…" she reasons, looking downward. "We should go get an ice cream before we go see your Papa."_

_There are few secrets in a small town, and she's barely made a dent with her sundae before her husband comes stomping into the shop, demanding to know what the fight between her and Emma had been about. Belle doesn't think she has it in her right now to fight with him too._

"_She took issue with your concerns about her social life." Belle swallows a spoonful of hot fudge. _

"_And she came to you." His eyes narrow. "Knowing your condition. Knowing it had nothing to do with you."_

"_Yes, and it's over, and no, you are not going to retaliate!" Before he can reply she shoves a spoonful of ice cream, sauce, and walnuts into his mouth. The baleful look he gives her as he tries to quickly swallow it makes her giggle. She has a theory that no one can remain angry while eating a hot fudge sundae, and thinks it's very considerate of him to volunteer to be her test subject._

"_Stop trying to distract me." He mutters, his eyes flicking to the rest of her treat._

"_Do you want my cherry?" She inquires politely, and he responds with a leer. "Oh, I believe I already took that, Sweetheart."_

_She sputters in laughter and a moment later he joins in. She scoops up another spoonful of sundae, including the cherry, and he opens his mouth obediently to accept it. It's good practice for feeding her baby someday and she was getting full anyway._

"_Well isn't this just bloody adorable?" Someone remarks casually, and Belle feels her good mood vanish to see Hook lounging near their table, leaning on an empty chair. _

"_What do you want, Pirate?" Rumple's voice is calmer than Belle would expect it to be._

"_Well, I'd love for you to burst into flames and fly away as cinders. But I'll settle for you stayin' the hell out of Emma and I's extracurricular activities." The pirate sounds calm as well. "That would be lovely, thanks."_

"_I'm afraid I can't indulge you in that." Rumple shrugs. "Because it isn't about you or her. It's about my young, very impressionable grandson."_

"_You mean the same one I volunteered my ship and risked my life to go and rescue? That one?" Hook sits down at their table uninvited, and Belle fills her mouth with melting sundae to keep from interjecting._

"_That is the only reason you're still alive right now." Rumple's eyes meet Hook's. "It doesn't make up for what you did to Belle, but it did earn you the right to keep breathing a little longer."_

_Hook reaches over and grabs a walnut off the sundae. Belle brings the spoon down hard on the back of his hand, and he grins. "Whether or not you choose to believe this, I was…exceedingly fond of Baelfire." He takes a breath. "We made peace between us, he and I, even if we did both have designs on Emma. You aren't the only one who loved him. I honestly have no bloody clue if Emma and I will get to the point where I'm Henry's step-father. I do know that if such a miracle does happen, then I will honor my love for Baelfire by doing everythin' I can to see that Henry grows up into a man that would make him proud. Ask yourself you're willin' to do the same."_

_Hook stands up, and then picks up the half-eaten sundae. "And I'll be takin' this with me."_

_Belle moves faster than a rattlesnake, yanking the metal container out of his hand. "Oh, like hell you will! Bad enough you put a bullet in me, now you want to take food away from my baby? Are you that eager to lose your other hand?"_

"_Alright, alright, it was a joke!" Hook backs up, looking alarmed. "Thought we could all use a laugh, break up the tension a bit."_

"_Taking food away from a pregnant woman is never a laughing matter." Belle mutters, holding onto the sundae for dear life. She glares at Hook until he leaves the shop, still not convinced he looks contrite enough. Once he's out of sight she sits back down with a huff, noticing her husband snickering. "I don't really want any more, but I'll be damned if I was going to let HIM have it!" _

_He says nothing, just looks at her, and she feels her breath quicken. She has a sneaking feeling he won't be going back to work that day and that she won't be getting anything else accomplished either. She stands up and he takes her hand. He holds up the sundae and catches the eye of the boy working behind the counter. "We'll take one more of these to go."_

/

The Castle is huge. Neal thinks that there surely has to be some way out. Some window he can jimmy, a crack he can squeeze through. Something. Faith has been very thorough though in designing his temporary prison.

He is absolutely furious with her, tempered by the fact that he's also worried sick. Sure, she's really good with magic, but she's also pretty young and whatever it is that is trying to wipe out the ogres might be pretty old and have a lot more experience casting spells. Even with that wand, the Black Fairy's wand, she had told him, did she even have a chance?

He allows himself to think about his other worry, whether or not he can get home without Faith to guide him. If she doesn't make it, his only hope is to find the Jolly Roger. Even if he can, assuming the ship hasn't sunk in the last twenty years, then what? Where does he even start looking for a bean? It isn't as if there's Enchanted Forest Ebay where he can bid on one.

He feels sick imagining his parents, and Faith's parents, waiting day after day for some word from them, for some clue as to where their missing children are. A word that would never come. They'd grow old and die without ever knowing, and they deserve a lot better than that. Jumping blindly into the portal might have been brave, as Faith thought, but he has to admit now that it was also pretty reckless. How much of it, he thinks bitterly, was based on desire to help a stranger and how much was based on wanting Faith to finally, finally see something in him to admire? He honestly isn't sure.

The castle, while a prison, doesn't seem to be an uncomfortable one. Faith's spell to rid the place of dust has worked on the bedrooms as well, and he finds one with a large and comfortable feather mattress, surrounded by black velvet curtains embroidered with golden threads. Mr. Gold's old bedroom here, most likely. He sits down on the bed and wearily sinks into it, lying on his back and staring up at the black canopy above him. The room is growing darker and cooler by the minute, and he is annoyed to realize that while Faith left him with food and water, she didn't leave him the means to build a fire.

For the first time in his life, he regrets the fact that he doesn't smoke. It's, as far as he can tell, late spring here in this world. The days are warm enough, but last night was damn cold and he suspects tonight will be even colder. Before it gets too dark, he probably should find some more blankets to pile up on his borrowed bed.

_Seriously, Faith, a pack of matches might have been nice! What I wouldn't give for a roaring fire right now_… he stares hard at the pile of ancient and dried logs in the hearth, and then jumps back so hard his head smacks on the back of the headboard when the heath bursts into cheery flames.

What the _hell_?

Neal stares at the roaring hearth suspiciously, wondering if this is just some kind of left-over trick of Gold's or something Faith set up before she left. It looks real enough, and the heat it gives off certainly feels real enough. (He has no intentions of touching it to find out).

There's a curious tingle in the air around him and the pale hairs on this arms stand up, but it isn't a bad feeling. It's just one he's never felt before. Similar to being thirsty and getting a cold glass of water, perhaps?

He picks up a half-used candle from beside the bed, intending to approach the hearth and light it, but instead he pauses, and stares hard at the wick. Of course, nothing happens, and he feels stupid for thinking anything would.

_Faith would die laughing if she were here. She always has thought I'm an idiot, not worth her time. Sure she kissed me, but it was a goodbye kiss. She thinks she's going to die out there! Damn you to hell, Faith Gold! You've called the shots for our entire lives and this time I'm fighting back!_

The wick flickers and a tiny flame appears. Neal sits down on the bed, his mind whirling.

_Emotions…where did I hear that? _

He remembers… it was the 4th of July, the families were all together at his mother's house, and Rumple was working with Haylan because the kid was going to be helping with the fireworks for the first time. Until then it had been Rumple and Regina, and then Faith when she was old enough to assist. Haylan was both nervous and excited, and Rumple was reminding him of their lessons together.

"Never forget that emotions give magic an incredible boost. Remember how this day has always made you feel, son. Being around everyone, the food, watching the fireworks against the night sky. Channel that into your magic. Or just imagine wanting to show off for Liam."

"Papa!" But Haylan laughed anyway, and seemed much calmer afterward.

Neal leaves the bedroom and heads down the twisting staircase and through the Great Hall until he's in front of the huge front doors.

"Open!" He raises his hand, imitating the gestures he's seen Faith and Rumple perform a thousand times.

And he feels…something…a tickle in his head. He could swear the magic is trying to work, trying to obey him, but the spell sealing off the door is fighting back. He finally stops, gasping, spots swimming in front of his eyes, his mind churning.

_Okay, think about this reasonably here. Emma and I have the same parents. We're both the children of True Love. Genetically we're very similar. If she can use magic, then I guess I can too, but how come no one ever noticed before? Faith says Gold and Regina could tell right away that she had magic. So what's different about me? Maybe my magic is a different kind? Could be. Gold's magic came through a curse, but it changed his DNA and so he was able to kind of pass it along. That's why Faith looks different here than she does in our world_.

_So I can use magic. Alright, but how? I mean, I can set stuff on fire but unless I want to burn down the castle and me in it that's not going to do me a huge lot of good in getting out of here. But what else can I do?_

An hour later the boy sits at the huge oak table, his head in his hands, the only light in the room from the hall hearth and his feeble candle. It reflects off the vase of a rose, oddly still alive after all this time, and Neal reaches out idly to run his fingers over the soft petals. He feels drained, defeated. Other than fire, every single other spell he's tried has been a dismal failure.

Why wouldn't it be? The fire spell was pure luck. Faith had been training for years with Rumple and Regina. It wasn't something that people could just...do. Even his sister had required basic training. The only reason he'd probably been able to cast the spell at all was that this place, like the wand, amplified magic. He closes his eyes, and there is that tickle in his head again, this time another fragment of memory. It slips away from him and he grows angry and grabs hold tightly, convinced it is important.

He's small, everyone towering above him, and he's sitting on the floor of his living room. There's a large Christmas tree in the corner, and good smells in the air, and he's trying to get the attention of the little girl sitting next to him. Faith Gold has just turned two, and she's busy flipping through a large, brightly colored picture book.

"That's a cow." Neal says, pointing at one of the pictures.

Faith shakes her head. "No cow."

"It is a cow." Neal argues, and Faith pulls the book backwards into her lap. "No cow! Bull!"

"She's right, Neal." Emma has joined them on the floor. "This is a cow. See? Those are called udders. That's a boy cow. He's called a bull."

Faith sticks out her tongue at Neal. "Faith!" Belle scolds from the couch. "Be nice."

"Faith nice." The little girl informs her mother. "Neal dumb."

"Faith, do you want a time out?" Belle puts her hands on her hips, and Faith grins at her, displaying tiny teeth. "Yes, Mummy." Even at two, Faith knows exactly how to wind her mother up.

"I'd be happier if she just said no to everything." Belle is telling Emma. "But she says yes sometimes just to make things interesting. I never know whether to hug her or mail her to Alaska."

Neal scoots over to Faith again to look at the book, and Faith twists so that he can't see it.

"She does not like him." Emma is shaking her head. "I don't think he's ever done anything to her, but she makes that pretty clear."

"Same elementals don't always mesh with each other right away." Gold explains, and Neal frowns at the unfamiliar word. "You'd think they would, but they don't. They're both Fire."

"Neal is Fire." Emma sounds skeptical. "Neal? Really?"

"Yes, really. Cast the spell yourself if you don't believe me. It's simple enough even for you to manage." Gold sounds insulted that she doubts him. "There are different kinds of fire, you know. Faith is a blaze. The boy is a slow burn, more of a simmer. His affinity to it is just as strong as Faith's is, however."

"Huh." Neal's mother is looking at him curiously now. "I can see that, now that you point it out. He usually gets what he wants out of us, and he's willing to be very patient and persistent about it."

Neal, bored, tries to look at the picture book again, but Faith has had enough. She closes the heavy book, lifts it, and brings it down hard on Neal's head, causing the little boy to squall in pain.

"MY BOOK!" Faith yells. "DUMB, DUMB, DUMB NEAL!"

Belle snatches up her daughter, apologies, and takes Faith out of the room. Neal sobs on his mother's lap, clinging tightly to her. "I think his feelings are hurt more than anything." His mother is saying as she strokes his back. "Back to what you were saying, will he be able to do magic like Emma?"

"Honestly? I couldn't tell you right now. Does he have the potential? Yes. Will he be able to use it? Perhaps. That depends on him, and you. I can instruct him along with Faith if you wish, when they're older."

"If he has to learn it, then yes. If it's a matter of life and death. Otherwise I'd just like him to grow up as ordinary as he can."

"Suit yourself."

/

Neal growls under his breath. He supposes he understand his mother's decision, but at the moment it's hard not to resent it. She should have let _him_ decide if he wanted to learn it or not. Because he would have. He wishes now that he had. He wishes more than anything Mr. Gold was here to teach him…

"Faith was right." He speaks out loud, his voice echoing in the Great Hall. "I am dumb. Gold IS here…sort of."

He had seen the tower lab during his search for an escape point, all full of bottles and vials and jars of weird liquids. And more importantly that that, books. Not as many as in the library, but the little room was full of them. Faith's father wasn't here to teach him, but he had left behind a hell of a lot Neal could possibly learn from.

Why not? It wasn't as if he was going anywhere for a while.

He picks up the candle and heads for the tower.


	46. The Prisoner

**Expectations: The Prisoner**

Vivienne is extremely grateful for having a private room at the school.

For just a little while here, she'd been one of them. Liked. Accepted. Normal. No one knew about her unusual family, or what her father could do or what she had done. She could just be Vivienne Gold, one face among several hundred.

It is back now. The pointing, the whispering, the conversations that ceased as soon as she rounded the corner. Not just the students, either. Some of her teachers have been kind, sympathetic, hugging her and assuring her that her sister would be home safely and soon. Some of them, like their charges, simply want some juicy gossip. Surely there is something about Neal that has always bothered Vivienne, something he's said or done that was proof he'd finally snapped and cut Faith up with a chainsaw or something. What churns Vivienne's stomach the most is that they seem to _want_ that to be the case: if Faith turns up alive and well, they are going to be disappointed.

She asks Dr. Hopper about it over Skype, looking forward now to their sessions if for no other reason than the sight of a familiar face and a reminder of home, where she desperately wants to be right now. "Everyone has a dark side, Vivienne. Even the kindest and gentlest people in the world. Some people, when tragedy happens to someone else, it gives them an outlet for that darkness. They'd be horrified if something happened to someone they love, but they can rationalize it away if it happens to a stranger."

"Neal would never hurt Faith." Vivienne is sure. "He loves her."

Vivienne has never understood her sister's attitude toward Neal. The prince is everything Vivienne thinks a prince should be. Tall, handsome, gallant and madly in love with Faith. If someone like that had been in love with Vivienne, she wouldn't even think twice about anyone else.

Another image comes into her mind then. Blue-gray eyes that remind her of the ocean. Long, black hair and long-fingered hands. A handsome face with sharp features that have made her heart skip a beat for as long as she could remember. Perfect in every way except one:

He is, and has always been, in love with her brother.

"I know. We both know that, because we know Neal, but they don't know him." Dr. Hopper leans back in his chair and adjusts the camera. "I believe that wherever they are, they are together, and they are safe, and that they will come back. You have to believe that too. Your family has been though some tough times before, Vivienne. You've always come through it. Now, honestly, how are you doing? This must make you feel pretty angry at Faith."

She starts to deny it and then stops. "Yes." She admits grudgingly. "Even if she comes back okay, people are still going to whisper for a long time that I'm the sister of the girl that went missing. And it's not fair! It's not! I was happy here! Then she had to go and ruin it!"

Dr. Hopper nods. "And how does that anger make you feel?"

"Guilty. Because something bad could happen to her and I'd never be able to tell her…"

"Tell her what?"

"That I love her." Vivienne whispers. "I don't think I ever told her that. Not once."

"Then put an image in your mind of her coming back, and you putting your arms around her and telling her that, Viv. And you hold on to that image."

Vivienne shakes her head. "No…she hates me. After what happened, with Lily. She won't even talk to me. She didn't even tell me goodbye when she left for school."

"She was very angry at you. But I don't think she hates you, Vivienne. We get angrier at the people we love instead of at strangers, because I think we expect more out of our loved ones. Just as we're willing to accept tragedy when it happens to stranger, we're also more willing to forgive strangers for what they do. And sometimes, forgiveness has to be earned. I think when we're done here, you need to sit down and write Faith a letter. Tell her everything you feel, pour it all out. Your love, your anger, all of it. When she gets back, give that letter to her. Let her read it, and then see what happens. I think she'll surprise you, if you give her a chance."

_Dear Faith:_

_Dr. Hopper said I should write this to you._

_Right now we don't know where you are. Mum and Papa and Emma and Killian and the Nolans are all at your apartment waiting for you and Neal to get back, and I know everyone is really scared right now that you won't be coming back. I saw Mum and Papa yesterday and I could see that they'd both been crying._

_That makes me really angry at you, Faith, for making them cry like that. Because I don't believe that Neal hurt you. So that means wherever you are, you're there because you want to be there. That means you could come back if you wanted to, or call us or let us know or something, and you're not. And that is very, very selfish of you and makes me really mad._

_I know you're really mad at me too, because of what I did to Lily. And it makes me mad that you're mad because she's not your sister and I am. You should always be on my side, not her side. When you went off to school, you said goodbye to Andrew and to Haylan, but you didn't even look at me. Sometimes I think there's another Vivienne inside of me that no one else can see, and when you did that, I didn't cry but that other Vivienne? She did._

_And besides being mad, I'm really worried right now and really scared that you won't come back. That I'm never going to see you again. And that our family is always going to be broken because of that. That if you don't come back, Papa will never smile again and neither with Mum because he doesn't. And I'm really scared that if you die wherever you are, you'll die hating me. And you won't know that I don't hate you. I love you, Faith. I love you, and I'm really proud to be your sister, and I want you to come back home so I can give you this letter. Even if you tear it up and throw it in my face, I still love you._

_Your sister:_

_Vivienne_

_P.S. When you moved out, you forgot to take your sparkly blue sandals with you. I have them now. I wasn't ever going to give them back to you, ever, even if they are too big on me right now. But I guess if you ask nicely you can have them back._

It's okay, Vivienne thinks as she examines the letter, but it's not enough. She wants to do more, needs to do more.

She digs around at the bottom of her bureau drawer and pulls out some silky rose-colored chiffon she'd purchased with Belle right before coming here. It wasn't cheap, and she'd been saving it for when she came up with a special project to use it for. She knows now what she wants to do with it.

She grabs a pad of drawing paper and a pencil, and begins to sketch furiously.

/

The sun is just peeking through the tower window when Neal realizes his eyes can no longer focus on the text in front of him. Gold at least has decent hand-writing, even if Neal does have to struggle to understand what the hell he is talking about. It doesn't help that none of the potion ingredients in the room are labeled. The old mage might know just by looking what was powdered hops and what was incinerated griffin-liver, but Neal certainly doesn't.

So far while he's found quite a bit that is fascinating to read in regards to magic, he has yet to find anything to improve his grasp of it, or that will help him escape the Dark Castle.

The book he is reading now, however, isn't a spell book. It is bound in leather (at least he hopes it is leather and not the skin of some unfortunate deal-breaker) and appears to be a journal of sorts, mostly documenting various deals Rumplestilkskin made over the years. Some are actually rather minor: some make his skin crawl. There is a kind of maniac glee to some of the entries that is completely foreign to the Gold Neal has known his entire life, and he has to remind himself that while technically the same man, Rumplestiltskin and Mr. Gold are in some ways very different people.

_I nearly choked when I saw him. Not just how he looked: the greenish-greyish skin and the sparkles and the weird eyes were bad enough. But his personality: I don't think anyone in Storybrooke would ever describe Gold as "giddy" but the imp was like a little kid at a birthday party as soon as he saw Killian. Try and imagine Gold on about 19 cups of espresso and you might get some idea, but you'd have to see it for yourself to believe it. You want to know what the strangest thing of all was, Neal? And it's still true. The imp was creepy, yes. But I wasn't really afraid of him. He was just kind of all out in the open. If he wanted to hurt someone, he would have just did it and giggled about it. And yes, he giggled. It was bizarre. Gold…even after all these years, he still scares me. Rumplestiltskin didn't._

_He's weird, Emma, but I don't think he'd ever hurt anyone here._

_Oh yes he would. He just chooses not to. He's like…a lion in a cage. And the bars are made up of his family. He watches his step because he's terrified of losing Belle and his kids. And he knows if he went back to what he was, Belle would take them and leave. But don't ever think he isn't capable of killing just about everyone in this town and not shedding a single tear about it. You're especially vulnerable, Neal, because you're in love with his daughter. He likes you right now, but I don't even want to think of what he'd do to you if you ever broke her heart. That scares me sometimes, worrying about that. Just…be careful, Neal. Please. Don't take any chances._

There is one entry, however, that Neal has read several times now. It lacks the light-hearted tone of the other entries, and could easily have been written by Gold as he is now.

_I watched them, muttering among themselves, barring the door as if that was going to keep out a determined ogre. I saw the man, the fat Duke, and I saw the sorrow in his eyes._

_The little sprite I'd met in the woods was a woman now, and she was lovely. Not the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen, of course. There were those far more comely: there always are. But lovely, yes, made more-so by the fact that there was actually some thoughts behind those bewitching blue eyes of hers (those were the same as I remembered). _

_The look the Duke was giving her was broken, defeated. A man who believed that he was in his final hours and believed that there was nothing he could do to prevent his beautiful young daughter from dying with him. I imagined how he would die, when the ogres came. Cowering and begging for mercy, most likely. The Duke wasn't a brave man by nature, although I suspected he was probably not a bad one. Who was I, after all, to judge another man on his cowardice? Who was I to judge another man who believed that his only child, his reason for living, was about to be slaughtered by ogres? _

_Yet while I wasn't without sympathy for him, my interest went back to her. Belle. She wouldn't go sniveling to her death like her father might. She would stand there in front of the ogres, proud and unbroken as they brought their clubs down upon her head and shattered her. Not that she wouldn't be afraid: she was afraid now, I could tell. But she wasn't one to be crippled by her fears. There was something poignant about it, and I felt the sting of foresight and the jumble of thoughts and images that came with it. I could make no sense of it, but I knew that I could not allow Belle to fall to the ogres. I believed that she would be important somehow, although I wasn't sure in what way. _

_My decision made, I headed for the barricaded war-room to strike a bargain._

Neal wants, more than he thinks he's ever wanted anything else, to put this book into Faith's hands, not so that she can read about the lives her father once destroyed, but so that she can read about the one he chose to save that day. The act that had ensured her own creation. She is a child of True Love, just as he is, and he has to believe that the magic she has inherited from her father in addition to the power of the love she'd been conceived in will protect her. He has to find a way out of here, a way to get Faith back home to them: not just to the Golds, but to the lonely imp and the brave, terrified girl detailed in the old journal. He believes that deep inside, Gold and Belle are still those same people even after all these years. Even more than he wants to see his own parents again, he needs to return Faith to her family.

He rubs his eyes wearily, planning on returning to the black-draped bed and sleep for a few hours, but something keeps him here. He will never be able to say later what it is, if it was his burgeoning magic, or the imprint of Rumplestiltskin in the room, or just sheer dumb luck. But he flips further into the journal and reads another entry, and feels his heart pound.

_She's discovered the tunnel that runs from under the castle and comes out into the village. I wondered if she might: when her duties are finished she loves nothing better than roaming all over the castle and trying to figure out its secrets. And thus, my secrets. She doesn't know how often I amuse myself by watching her in the crystal, and when she found the entrance to the tunnel, I was intensely curious as to what her actions would be. _

_She's an honorable girl. She knows that attempting to escape from my…hospitality…would lead me to extend an invitation for the ogres to return to Kirkwood and finish what they started. I doubt her desire to be free of me extends to a willingness to see her father and friends reduced to red paste. And yet, she seems delighted to find the tunnel, and I watch as she light a lantern and explores it, going far beneath grounds above and outside of them, moving ever-forward toward the village. _

_For an hour she walks and for an hour I watch. Should she leave the tunnel and enter the village, I would of course have to go and fetch her. I have no intention of allowing her to break her agreement with me: one of us has to keep that fat Duke safe. I wonder though as I watch if she hates me so much that she would be willing now to forfeit his life in exchange for liberty. The thought saddens me because I have, so I've believed, tried to treat her kindly. I have not subjected her to the purposes that even an innocent mind would have assumed were my intentions. It is not for lack of a desire to do so. However, for all the atrocities I have committed in my life, and they are legion, I have never forced a woman to endure my…attentions. Not by force, and not through coercion of magic either. There are lines even I will not cross._

_She reaches the wooden door at the end of the tunnel. On the other side it leads into a cow barn, and it is cloaked by magic. I really don't need curious farmers or cows for that matter traipsing into my home. (Although I suspect the cows would both smell better and have better manners). She reaches out and runs her hand down the door, and I see a kind of longing on her face, a desire to fling it open and run as fast as she can. Then her eyes grow hard with resolve and she turns on her heel and she makes her way back down the tunnel toward the castle. _

_I'm not deluded enough to think she's chosen me. She's chosen her father. She's chosen to hold herself to our agreement. And yet there's a kind of calmness about her now. It reminds me of a cat Bae had as a little boy. As long as the window was open, the cat was content to stay at my boy's side. If the window was shut, the animal would pace frantically and whimper, bumping his head against it. As long as the cat had the means to leave, he was content to stay. Perhaps she is the same. Perhaps knowing that if things become intolerable for her that she can leave makes it easier for her to choose to stay. I won't mention to her I know about her adventure. I'll allow her to think she's gotten one over on me. She wins so few victories against me: I can afford her one._

Neal feels his weariness vanish. It's very possible that Faith knows about the tunnel and has sealed it, but it's also just as possible that neither of her parents ever thought to mention it to her. It's also possible that it's collapsed after years of neglect, but he refuses to even consider that. It's there: it has to be. He just has to figure out how to find it.

He begins searching the castle again, until finally he can no longer resist sleep and falls hard onto the canopied bed. He wakes up as the sun is sinking low again, uses his magic to light a candle (that spell has become incredibly easy for him now even if nothing else is) and resumes his search.

He almost misses it. The small discrepancy in the bricks that make up the kitchen floor, the groove that looks to be broken mortar but is really a finger-hold. He lifts it up and the façade bricks lift with it, revealing a pitch black pit below. He feels the terror of a child again staring down into the blackness, not knowing what he'll find waiting for him there. Belle was about his own age during this time, he remembers. Faith's mother wasn't afraid to see what was on the other side of that darkness.

He finds a jug of oil and fills up a lantern, and lights it, and then takes a deep breath. Belle walked for about an hour, the journal said. His legs are longer and he's in more of a hurry, so it might not take him as long. He pauses for a moment, and then runs back to the Great Room and picks up the food sack. He stuffs Rumplestiltskin's journal inside. Neal does not intend to return here if he can help it.

Holding the lantern high, he begins to gingerly make his way backwards down the wooden steps.

_I'm coming, Faith. Whether you like it or not._


	47. Son Rising

**Expectations: Son Rising**

Ruby is childless, and perfectly content to remain that way.

Even if the issue of passing along the wolf's curse didn't exist she doubts she would feel any different about the subject. She is fond of children: she loves her honorary nieces and nephews and would die for any of them. However, part of the enjoyment comes from the fact that she can have fun with them, stuff them full of junk food, spoil them rotten, and then send them back home for their parents to deal with. She likes the freedom that comes with not having any responsibilities to anyone but herself, especially now with her grandmother gone.

Still, Ruby doesn't mind helping out and assuming a temporary maternal role when circumstances require it. She is happy to have the Gold boys and Liam crash with her for a little while, even happy to have Theo and Fid underfoot, further crowding her small apartment.

The dog, being a dog, accepts everything with charm and good graces. Fid, on the other hand, is clearly missing Gold and keeps to himself, sulking. Haylan is the only one who can get him to eat, and the animal does so grudgingly, and then returns to his private brooding.

"He's coming back." She hears Haylan trying to explain to the cat. "He just has to try and find Faith, and then we'll all be together again. I promise." Fid just stares at him. "Fine…" Haylan grumbles. "But if he gets mad at me, it's your fault." Haylan picks up the cat, and before Ruby can ask him what he's doing, the boy vanishes into thin air.

"You're supposed to tell me where you're going!" Ruby yells at the empty space, and Theo looks up at her and thumps his tail. "No, not you. You're always a little angel. Your humans are really a pain sometimes, though."

"He's probably taking Fid to visit Papa." Andrew offers from the corner, where he's once again curled up with a thick book.

"He can do that?" Ruby asks, wrinkling her forehead.

"Yeah, he's seen Faith's apartment so yeah…he should be able to. The worst that could happen is that he'll get stuck somewhere in between."

"Gee, thanks. That'll go over great with your parents." Ruby mutters.

"No, it probably wouldn't. I'm sure they'd be upset." Andrew returns to his book.

/

Rumple is staring moodily at some old black-and-white movie on the television when Haylan materializes in front of him, holding Fid. The second the boy puts the cat down, it rushes over to Rumple and climbs up on his lap, purring and butting at his chin with the top of its head.

"Sorry, Papa. He just really missed you and was all moody and listless and stuff." Haylan explains at his father's questioning look. "Figured he'd be happier if I brought him to see you."

Rumple holds out his arm, and Haylan rushes over and into his embrace, burying his head against Rumple's shoulder next to the cat. "Figured I'd be happier too." Haylan mutters.

"I know I am." Rumple runs his fingers through the boy's curly hair. "Your Mum and the others went out to buy some groceries. Stay until she gets back: I know she's missed you. You're getting good at that spell. A lot of young mages have trouble with longer distances, but not my son."

Haylan blushes, pleased. He doesn't think he'll ever outgrow how good his father's praise always feels.

At that moment Rumple's phone begins to buzz and he answers with a frown. "Ruby? Yes, he's here. He brought the cat to me. I'll send him back to you in a little while once his mother has had some time to fuss over him. Yes, I will tell him that. Goodbye, Ruby." He disconnects. "Son, in the future if you could tell Aunt Ruby your plans before you, in her words, 'go poof' she'd appreciate it."

"And spoil the surprise?" Haylan asks, and Rumple laughs. With as worried as he's been about Faith, it feels wonderful to have something to laugh about. "So how have you been amusing yourself?"

"Regina taught me how to use empathy with Liam. She said normally it wasn't possible because he really doesn't have any magic, but mine was strong enough for it to work, and it did. We can send each other emotions. It's cool." He pauses. "Would you be really mad if I sort of want to learn from her too, like Faith did? She offered but she said it had to be okay with you and Mum first."

"I'm alright with it, Haylan, and I don't suppose your mother will object. We were mostly upset the last time because Faith and Regina were sneaking around behind our backs. It wouldn't hurt you to learn from someone else's perspective and I know Faith learned quite a bit from her." He moves his head to study the boy. "Now tell me the rest of it."

Haylan sighs. "Regina told me that I'm going to be really strong someday. Stronger than Faith. Probably even a lot stronger than you. And that that kind of scares her, because if I were to go…bad…I could really hurt people. And I guess that kind of scares me too, Papa. I don't feel bad and I don't want to be, but…"

Rumple leans back in his chair, the cat purring happily as Fid lies against his chest, and he looks into his son's wide blue eyes. "Haylan, you've only just started being able to use magic, and you are already more powerful than most mages are in a lifetime. So yes, she is correct. When you come into your own, son, you are going to be able to have just about anything you could ever want. With that kind of power at your command, it would be very easy to want more than you've a right to take. When you were a babe in my arms, I had the same worries as Regina. However..." he cups Haylan's chin, "that was before I had a chance to get to know you."

"And?" Haylan asks softly.

"Your love binds you to the light, and will do so even if temptations rise within you pulling you in the opposite direction. Your love for your mother and I, for your siblings, and especially for Liam. You keep your heart close, son, and you only offer it to a very few, and you value those few so much that you'd never do anything to disappoint them." He considers telling Haylan that he is relieved that Vivienne has no magical abilities, that he has no doubt what Haylan's twin would do with such power. He decides not to: there's already enough strain between Vivienne and her siblings and he doesn't want to add to that.

"I wouldn't want Liam to be disgusted with me. Or…you and Mum either." He admits softly.

"What do you want, Haylan? When you're a grown man, describe to me your perfect life." Rumple urges.

"Liam and I are together, and traveling all around the world and seeing everything." Haylan's voice lifts with the fantasy. "We have my magic, and money, and we can do whatever we want. We walk through Rome and Barcelona and Moscow and Warsaw. And I manage to be able to use my magic to open portals between the realms, and we travel those too. We come back all the time to visit Storybrooke, but we also go to all these amazing places. And I use my magic to keep us both young so we don't have to worry about growing old and dying, not yet anyway. We're free."

Rumple does not laugh at him, and pulls him into another hug quickly. "If that's the life you want, son, that's the life I want you to have. And there is no reason why you shouldn't. It harms no one and a life spent exploring and gathering knowledge doesn't sound so bad to me. But there is no spell that can open a portal, I'm afraid."

"That's what Regina said too." Haylan grumbles. "But I almost did it, Papa. Last night I went out when everyone was asleep and I practiced really hard, and got all worked up inside and made my emotions really strong and there was this…twitch…on the ground. Everything shimmered and swirled for a moment, and then stopped."

Rumple is staring at him dumbfounded. Sure it isn't possible…not for anyone! Especially not a boy of twelve. He tried for years to learn such a thing, to reach the realm that Bae had fled to. Even the Blue Fairy had deemed it impossible.

_Why is it impossible? _The voice asked inside of his head. _The beans can do it. What if someone was able to replicate the magic they use? What is Haylan? He's my son, and he's inherited the magic the Dark Curse gave me. He's also the child of True Love. On top of this, he's always has a very strong Earth affinity. What if all of those things have combined to create a perfect storm of sorts, a mage capable of thumbing his nose at the accepted rules of magic? If anyone could pull it off..._

His heart pounding in his chest, Rumple sits up and moves Haylan back. "Would you be able to show me again, Haylan?"

The boy hesitates and then nods. "Not in here, though."

Rumple grabs a pen and notebook off the table and quickly writes a note to Belle. "Come on. Let's go outside."

_Belle:_

_Please don't be afraid if I'm not here. Haylan came to see me, and he just might be able to open up a way for me to reach Faith. It seems bloody impossible, but you know our son. And I know you're going to probably be angry about this, but if Haylan can do it, I need to take him with me to avoid all of us being potentially trapped on the other side. I swear to you I will protect him, Belle. I wouldn't do this if there were any other way. I love you.-Rumple._

They stand back out from the dumpsters, in a clump of trees, and Rumple puts his hand on Haylan's shoulder."Haylan, if we make it there, I'm going to be…different." Rumple speaks quickly. "I don't want you to be afraid. I may look different, and I may act different: the magic has a strong affect on me there. But it's still me: I'm still your father and I would never, ever hurt you."

"I know, Papa." Haylan looks up at him, and the love and adoration in his eyes almost buckles Rumple's knees. "Mum loved you the way you were. I'm not going to stop." The boy focuses on the ground, and he feels it calling toward him, pulling him. I'm Earth, he thinks wildly, and the Earth knows it. It knows we're the same and it wants to open up for me and let me go where I need to. He thinks about his future with Liam, sailing on endless blue water, having a picnic on their rooftop in Florence, the feeling of Liam's hand in his own as the magic moves them toward their next destination. There is, as there was last night, a kind of stutter. The ground tries to obey his command and he almost sees the vortex begin to appear, and then it fades.

"FUCK!" Haylan spits out. Fid gives him a stern meow in response.

"Language, son." Rumple scolds softly. "I have an idea. Can you take us back to Storybrooke? If you can cast the spell, I can give it a boost there."

"Sure. I can do that. Easy." Haylan shrugs, and again Rumple's heart fills with paternal pride. Of course it's easy for him._ Lucky child, my abilities and his mother's looks_. The thought suddenly makes him think of Andrew, and he feels guilty for it: Andrew is Haylan in reverse_. When this is all over, I'll need to do something with Andrew, so he doesn't feel left out or that I love him any less. _He's every bit as proud of his oldest boy: Andrew's keen mind and honest heart will take him as many places as Haylan's magic, Rumple thinks. He misses him terribly. But he's already taking one huge risk by attempting to bring Haylan into the Enchanted Forest with him: he can't risk Andrew as well.

A moment later Rumple, his son, and Fid, are back in Storybrooke, and Haylan has brought them to the woods near the cabin, away from prying eyes and questions. The Gold family has spent countless happy days out here, the children running wild in the woods and climbing like squirrels over the roof. Rumple wants it to be summer again, wants their entire family here while burgers char on the grill and crickets (the actual non Dr. Hopper kind) sing out from the bushes. Quite frankly, if he could have that right now Rumple would be perfectly happy with Dr. Hopper crouched in the bushes and singing, if that so pleased him. Just as long as Belle and all four children were there.

"Papa?" Haylan asks, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Sorry, just daydreaming. Remembering coming here with all of you." Rumple shakes himself. "Are you recovered enough to cast the spell again?"

"Sure." Haylan focuses on a clear patch of ground, and Rumple puts his hand on the boy's shoulder, sending his magic surging through his son. He bites back a groan because it's different this time. It's as if the ground is a giant sponge, sucking Haylan's magic into it and thus Rumple's as a result. There's more than that, however: it is as if the Earth recognizes Haylan as one of its own and it wants to obey him. There is a shimmer on the ground in front of them, and Rumple focuses more energy into his boy, focuses on the Enchanted Forest, and then the ground explodes in a swirl of green wind and light, and the vortex churns.

Rumple tramps down his panic at the sight, his first instinct to grab Haylan and run, to get his son as far away from the maelstrom as he possibly can. It's too much like the night he lost Bae…

"It's okay, Papa." Haylan is staring into the vortex, and he turns his head and gives his father a look of patient understanding. "We're going in together, remember? So we can find Faith and Neal."

The boy's courage shames him. Rumple extends his hand and Haylan takes it. "Come on." Rumple whispers. "Let's go get your sister. Oh, your mother is never going to forgive me for this…" That last was said almost to himself.

"Neither is Liam…" Haylan adds thoughtfully, and Rumple laughs. "I can see his nose getting out of joint that you did this without him."

Holding tightly to the boy's hand, Rumple jumps forward into the vortex. The force tries to separate them, tries to pull them apart, and Rumple feels a burst of rage at the audacity. _You stole Bae from me! You may have stolen Faith. You won't get Haylan! _

In Storybrooke, Fid stares into the portal and lets out a feline sigh, before jumping in after them.

/

They hit the ground hard, Haylan landing on top of his father and Rumple taking the force of the impact as his arms close tightly around his son. He holds him closely for just a moment, taking strength from the small, warm body as the magic welcomes him back and fills his pores almost to bursting. _Come home_, it seems to call, _come back to your life…come back and accept your fate…it would be so easy…_

"Papa?" He hears Haylan's voice as if it's coming from a distance. "Let go, Papa. You're breaking my ribs."

Rumple relaxes his death-grip on his son and Haylan rolls off of him and staggers to his feet. His eyebrows raise as he look in shock at his father, but it's not compared to the look of utter disbelief on Rumple's face.

The child that jumped into the vortex with him is gone, at least physically. The boy in front of him still has Belle's dark, curly hair falling around his shoulders, and her brilliant blue eyes. But those eyes are now faceted, reptilian, and eerily beautiful. His skin is the same as Rumple's, a grey-green shade, rippled with tiny scaled plates.

"Oh Haylan." Rumple whispers. "I'm so sorry, son."

Haylan looks down at himself, holding up his arms to inspect them, and then to Rumple's amazement he breaks into a wide grin. "THIS IS AWESOME! We look so cool, Papa! We look like Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles…well, more like Teenage Mutant Ninja Lizards! Take my picture so I can show Liam! He's going to be SO jealous!"

Rumple lurches to his feet and shakes his head. "You are your mother's son, aren't you? She never minded it either."

"Of course not." Haylan shrugs. "She fell in love with you, didn't she?" He cocks his head. "My magic feels a lot stronger here." He focuses on a point in the distance and a tree begins to sway madly. "Can you make it so I still look like this when I go home?"

"No." Rumple folds his arms. "There's nothing wrong with the way you normally look. You're the one out of the entire litter that actually looks like your Mum and she'd be very upset if I took that away from her." But he does take out his camera and snap several photographs of Haylan in various poses.

"I wonder if Faith has scales too?" Haylan is curious, and then giggles. "That would be one way to get Neal to stop flirting with her."

Rumple snorts and (why not) gives into his own urge to giggle. "I'm not sure she'd be as impressed. Girls are funny like that. And I believe she could grow fangs, scales, tentacles, and devour his feet and it still might not deter the Nolan boy from chasing her. Love tends to make us very persistent."

"So where do we look first?" Haylan wonders. "If she was in danger, wouldn't you be pulled toward her?"

"Exactly right. I would." Rumple frowns and casts a spell. "That's so if it happens you'll come with me."

"Merooow?" Someone inquires behind them.

"Fid!" Rumple turns around. "You came too, eh?"

The cat stares for a moment at Rumple, and then begins rolling around on the ground, making a strange chuffing noise.

"Stop laughing at me! You look silly too with all those…splotches!" Rumple grumbles.

The cat grins up at him, and Rumple extends the magic so that if he is sucked off to rescue Faith, Fid will come too. The cat showed incredibly courage in coming here with them: Rumple has no intention of leaving his friend behind. He picks up Fid and puts the cat on his shoulder, where Fid has ridden numerous times before. The cat's claws prick through the fabric of Rumple's dress-shirt and he pauses. "Well, I suppose I might as well do this completely." He waves his hand and his clothing changes to the black leather he once lived in. "Forgotten how comfortable this is. Should be easier for you to hold on to, kitty." Fid meows a thank-you into his ear.

"Oh, me too, Papa." Haylan urges, pointing at his blue sweater and jeans. "Please?"

Rumple giggles again and a moment later the boy is dressed similar. "Want to have some fun while we try and find your sister?" The Gold part of him (which sounds suspiciously like his wife) scolds him for the very idea. The Imp shushes it.

"Sure."

"Well, the first step in finding her is to ask around if anyone has seen her. Or it might be better to ask if anyone has seen Prince Neal." He considers. "If people scream and run a little at the sight of us, might be good for a laugh."

Haylan's grin grows wider. "I'm very sure Mum would not approve of this. Let's do it!"

"There's lots of things Mum's just happier not knowing about." Rumple agrees, and claps in excitement. "Oh, this is going to be the most fun I've had in ages! Don't tell Mum that either. Oh yes, if I try and kill anyone, do be a good son and attempt to stop me. Not saying I will and not saying I won't but, well, can't hurt to have someone reminding me that I'm not really supposed to do that sort of thing any longer."

"Will do."

_So I've got two jobs here. Find Faith and Neal, and keep Papa from completely going off the deep end. Hey, universe? I'm only twelve!_

/

When Rumple proudly strolls into a bustling little village, his son at his side and his cat on his shoulder, everyone freezes in place. The older villagers remember him well: the younger ones have only heard stories from their elders, but enough that they recognize the Imp instantly. Honestly, turn one greedy ale merchant into a horsefly, and no one ever lets you live it down.

"Well, HELLO there!" Rumple gives them a friendly wave. "No cause for alarm. None whatsoever. My boy and I are just passing through. No crops will be burned, no daughters ravished (he rolls the 'r'). Wife might have a problem with that." The last said with a sly wink at a robust peasant man standing behind two very lovely teenage girls. "I'm actually seeking someone, most desperately. My daughter, in fact, who may have passed through your lovely slum. May look a bit like me or the lad here. Oh, and she may have been accompanied by a handsome prince. Really, girls." He winks at the peasant again. "Always out seeking a handsome prince to trot around." He wiggles his fingers and a cloth sack appears. He opens it to show the inside filled with gold coins. "Now I'm sure my girl is fine, but well, a father does worry. Especially when his innocent daughter is in the company of an adolescent boy. This is for the first person who can point me in the right direction. Oh, and I'm trying to set an example for my son so please don't lie. I'd hate for him to see what I do to people who waste my time."

There is silence a moment longer, and then a boy a few years younger than Haylan steps forward, ignoring his mother's frantic attempt to pull him back. Rumple notices the boy's left leg curls inward, causing him to walk with a pronounced limp."'Eard the Prince 'imself was about, gone to check out his castle toward the west, last I 'eard it. Supposed to be a girl with 'im. Old Maud at the tannery says she 'eard twas the daughter of the Dark One. Would that be you, sir?"

"That would indeed, my boy!" Rumple hands the child the sack of gold coins. "And may I compliment you on being braver than all of the adults in this miserable village?" He casts his gaze around, his lips twisted into a smile. "Now you spend that on sweets and nonsense and other things boys love."

"Yes, sir! Thank you, sir!"

"I think your elders forget that while I can be very…cross…when I'm vexed, to those who earn my favor I can be extremely generous."

The peasant boy is grinning at Haylan, who grins back. "Can I touch it?" The child asks, and Haylan extends his arm. The boy gingerly feels the scales. "Softer than I thought. I'm Ben."

"Haylan."

"Come along, Haylan." Rumple commands. "We've many miles to cover, my boy."

"Wait…" Haylan holds up his hand, and Rumple pauses. "You rewarded him, Papa, but he helped me too. So I should do something." He glances down at Ben's leg and then reaches forward, putting his hands on the twisted limb. He hears Ben's mother cry out but ignores her, and under his touch the leg unfolds and straightens. "There you go, Ben."

The little boy tests his weight on the leg and his face breaks out in awe and wonder. "Mum! Mum, my leg!" He takes a tentative step toward her and then begins to run. The woman lets out a sob as she grabs him and pulls him close, and then looks over his head at Rumple and Haylan.

"Thank you. Gods bless you both." She whispers. Haylan knows that in spite of Rumple's command to waste the money, it won't be in Ben's nature to do so. There's enough gold in the bag to give the boy and his family a better life than they could have ever dreamed of. Haylan's gift is worth considerably more.

Not everyone believes so. Haylan sees other eyes in the village fixed on the cloth sack. "Papa…" he whispers, and Rumple nods.

"Oh yes, one more thing before we depart." Rumple calls out. "Should any of you attempt to…relieve the young lady and her lad of their new-found fortune, you will find the consequences _most _unpleasant. I don't have to be here to make sure that happens." His hand comes down on Haylan's shoulder, and they vanish into the afternoon haze.


	48. Not Men

**Expectations: The Not Men**

"The stars hung in the firmament, and of the stars, none shown brighter than P'Oata. The other stars became jealous of P'Oata's light and whispered among themselves that P'Oata took too much pride in her glow. In their anger they attacked her and tore her body to shreds.

"And below her was a land devoid of life, as barren as an old woman, and the pieces of P'Oata's rended body fell upon the world and life spread where they touched. From her teary eyes the waters, from her fingers the trees, from her womb the animals, the deer and birds and humans. But from the shreds of her heart rose the People and our lands, and we do not forgot we are because she was."

Faith sits in the pitch black cavern, her legs folded under her, listening to the rise and fall of the old female ogre's voice. She still isn't sure what has caused the curse or how to fix it, but she has been able to use her magic to create for them an unending supply of food and water inside of one of the caverns. They're meat-eaters mostly, hunters, but they do consume plants and she's tried to give them a variety of both. At the very least she can keep them alive a little bit longer.

Ogres made up her nightmares as a little girl, listening to her mother's stories about them and their relentless attacks on human settlements. Belle is of the belief that they are evil incarnate, but Belle has never seen listless ogre children lying on their sides, their bones almost poking through their skin. She's never seen an ogre mother attempting to nurse her infant out of shriveled, empty breasts, and breaking into sobs to match those of her famished child.

She can't save them all. Faith accepts this but with an anguished heart. Some of them are simply too far gone. But she can save a few, given them a way to get back on their feet, and maybe enough will live to replenish the tribe in time. Rather than mindless, violent brutes, she's found them to be keenly intelligent. They will go to war quickly to defend their homeland from the humans, but only when provoked. Or when desperate, as Crandagu was.

This was the point, Faith muses, where they trot out a prophesy about this being foretold and the "daughter of P'Oata coming back to save everyone." Or course they did no such thing, but it made for a rather enjoyable fantasy.

"Surely you have to have some idea on who did this to you."

"None." The old woman confirms.

"None to which you'll admit, Yanith." Another voice, also older and female, speaks up in the darkness.

"We've discussed it into the ground, Sister. Interagu is dead."

There a snort of disbelief and low murmurs among the ogres."

"Who is Interagu?" Faith asks, noting the name as the same suffix as Crandagu's.

"An mistake of a foolish heart." She hears the second female ogre hiss. "Blasphemy in the eyes of P'Oata."

"Speak no such thing of him!" Yanith snaps.

"Please, tell me." Faith begs.

"Yes, tell her." Yanith's sister urges. "Tell of her of your human pet."

"A good number of years ago…" Yanith begins wearily "I was part of a garrison that attacked a human settlement on our land. That day many humans fell to my club and my rage. The humans went down easily, until only one remained. A boy old enough to walk and speak a bit. My sister Tranala…" her voice turned cold "would have brought him down as well, but I intervened."

"Because you are weak and no man ever found you worthy to be the mother of his children." Tranala is reminding Faith more than a bit of Vivienne.

"I took the child, and I spared him, and I brought him home with me. There were many who were horrified, who would have harmed him. However, to harm him they would have needed to first harm me, and that is forbidden. And I loved him and considered him a gift from P'Oata and I raised him as the son of my heart.

"When some years had passed, Interagu began to show signs of magic. No ogre can do such things and were frightened of him, but I maintained his magic could be useful to us. However, his abilities were beyond our ability to refine or teach. He taught himself, and his power grew, but then so did his questions. He knew he was not born into the People, but he was loath to consider himself human and hated them.

"Then there was an accident…"

"So you say." Tranala mutters.

"He was still a boy. He sought friendship as do most children, and he was boon companion to Liragal and Miranta, twin brothers. My nephews…"

"MY children." Tranala snaps, but Faith hears now the grief in her voice, still raw and bleeding.

"My sister's children." Yanith acknowledges softly. "He meant to cause no harm: he only wished to impress them with his magic, but the force caused the cavern they played in to fall down among them. Being small, Interagu, fell into a small space and was able to survive until he could be rescued. My nephews…did not."

"In cold blood! He murdered my sons in cold blood!"

"He grieved more than anyone else except you." Yanith counters angrily. "After the accident, there came a great vote among the council and it was decided that Interagu must leave the people and rejoin the humans. He sobbed and begged to be allowed to stay, and I sobbed and begged on his behalf, but my son was forced into exile. I've not seen him since. He would be a few years older than you by human standards. He was a sweet boy, my Interagu. He would never cause us harm."

"Well, it's a place to start, anyway." Faith reasons. "He might know something about what's going on. I suppose I should check with his old friends here to see if they know where he might have headed.

"Best you hurry then…" Tralana whispers. "Because you aren't the only one seeking him, Little Girl."

Faith cannot help but feel a chill.

/

The only thing stopping Rumple from committing murder right now is Haylan's presence. The fact that the boy is watching him closely, and that Haylan will as always learn from his example. It wouldn't have mattered once: he'd taken more than one life in front of Bae's horrified eyes. Things are different now, though. He can control it, the urge to rip the throat out of the man standing before him. Barely, but he can.

He isn't so sure Haylan will be able to restrain himself, however.

They had gone to the Nolans' old castle and learned that Faith had indeed been there with the young prince, but they had departed for Kirkwood the previous morning. Several hours later, the coachman had come limping back stating that the carriage had been set upon by ogres. It didn't take long for Rumple to find and corner the little man.

"You…left them." Haylan is trembling at Rumple's side. "You ran off and saved yourself and you left my sister there passed out with ogres around!"

"There was no hope for them! I've two children, another on the way!" The coachman is petrified but tries anyway to explain his actions. "There was no way to save them!"

"Answer me this." Rumple demands. "Did Faith look like a normal girl, or did she resemble me?"

"She was different. None of the ridges but her skin and eyes were like that of no girl I ever saw."

"Why does that matter, Papa?" Haylan is trying hard to be strong.

"Because I'm considered a friend of the ogres. They wouldn't hurt Faith if they figured out she was my daughter. And she's not dead. I would know." He isn't sure how he would know, but he's positive he would. He would feel the part of his heart she possesses wither and die. He silently curses the protection spell for not being able to summon him across the barrier between realms when his daughter needed him.

"The Prince…" Outside of the coach-house someone lets out a cry. "The prince returns!"

Rumple leaves the coachman where he is and rushes outside with Haylan on his heels. A horse stands sweating and gasping in the courtyard and on its back is Neal Nolan, who looks as though he's spent the night in a blender. Rumple looks around frantically for his daughter and doesn't see her, and he tramps down a feeling of dread. If they are apart, there has to be a good reason for it. Neal would not abandon Faith.

The prince slides off the horse and gives it a weary pat, and then turns around and sees Rumple and Haylan. At first his face simply registers confusion, but then recognition dawns in his eyes. He runs across the courtyard and flings himself at Rumple, throwing his arms around the startled older man. "Mr. Gold, thank God you're here!"

"Ea..easy lad. It's alright. I'm here." Rumple is amused to see everyone in the courtyard staring at the prince in shock as he clings to the Dark One like a baby chimp. "Neal…Neal!" He pushes the boy back so he can see Neal's face. "Where is Faith? Where is my daughter?"

"I don't know. We were visiting the ogres and she said she wanted something from the Dark Castle and we went there then she locked me in and left but I found a way out through the tunnel and I'm trying to find her!" He stops to take a breath.

"Visting the ogres…" Rumple tries to process all of that. "Lad, as someone who used to live here, piece of friendly advice: the ogre lands are not really high on our list of tourist attractions. They rate above the sulfur swamps, but only just, and they don't smell as nice."

"There's a curse on their land. They're all dying." Neal tries to speak slower. "Faith talked to one, a guy named Crandagu and promised she would try and help, so we went to their land. Hi, Haylan. Faith looks all strange here too."

"That's awesome." Haylan grins. "I can't wait for her to see me."

"Wait…how did you get here, anyway?"

Rumple explains as quickly as he can, and Neal looks impressed. "That's pretty good, Haylan. Speaking of which, watch this." He waves his hand at a stray bale of straw and it bursts into flames, also igniting shrieks from some of the people passing by. "I've learned a new trick. Seems to be the only one I can do, though…" He mutters. "I read your books in the castle, what I could of them. Finally found your journal where it talked about Belle finding the tunnel. That's how I got out. Faith missed that one."

"So in other words…" Rumple feels his daughter deserves due credit "you got lucky."

"Pretty much. So anyway, I assume she went back to speak to the ogres. I was on my way there but thought I'd stop by here for a fresh horse. Do I still need that?" He glances down and sees Rumple's cat staring up at him. "I guess you could just make Fid bigger and we could ride him."

Fid hisses at him and Neal holds up a conciliatory hand. "I'm sorry. It was just an idea."

"So my daughter gave you the slip, did she?" Rumple laughs. "Don't feel bad, Neal. She's been the same way since she was a little girl. Blink for a moment and she'd be gone. What did you think of my humble abode?"

"I think we could probably flip it and sell it for a small fortune. Your appliances are really outdated, and the torture room is stuffy. Have you considered granite countertops?"

"I really want to see it, Papa." Haylan urges. "Can we go there?"

"After we find your sister." Rumple promises. "And I wring her pretty little neck for taking off on her own. By the way, might I ask what made you decide to leap into a portal with my daughter?" He stares hard at Neal, who squirms. "It was easy enough to determine what had happened. The why still proves elusive. Enlighten me." He waves his hand in Neal's face.

"I opened the portal with the bean and then wasn't sure what to do . I ran and found Faith, and she was really sore at me, but she agreed to help. She was trying to figure out how to close the portal when we heard someone yelling for help." Neal swallows hard. "They sounded really scared. So I jumped in, and Faith jumped in after me. There were these bandits attacking this woman and they nearly wet their pants when they saw Faith. She…um…" He glances at Haylan.

"She what?" Rumple prompts.

"She sort of turned them into mice."

Rumple bursts out laughing. "Well, I guess that's one way to handle it. That's my girl! Was the woman harmed?"

"No. We got there in time to stop them from…hurting her."

"Neal, I know what they were going to do." Haylan rolls his eyes. "I'm not stupid."

"So you did want you entered the portal to do." Rumple prompts Neal to continue. "Why didn't you immediately retrieve the wand and come back home? I know she knows how. I mean, I suppose I can understand wanting to see this dump for the sake of sentimentality but..."

"Faith said she could take us home any time, but while we were here we should look around and see the place our folks came from, and that I should see my castle. Then she wanted to see Kirkwood because we heard ogres attacked it recently, and the ogre attacked us."

"So knowing how worried everyone would be back home, you two decided to go sight-seeing?"

"Yes?" Neal tries to look endearing.

"Papa, you know how Faith is." Haylan shakes his head. "Can't talk her out of anything. So what now?"

"Now we go visit some ogres and see what your sister had managed to get herself into."

Rumple gives a friendly wave to the occupants of the castle courtyard. "Farewell! Don't worry: we'll take excellent care of your prince here! If we're lucky he'll only lose a few limbs along the way: builds character. Oh, and love the steaming piles of donkey manure. Good choice! Adds a certain...something...to the atmosphere here!"

"Papa..." Haylan sighs and takes Rumple's arm. "Ogres? Faith? Remember?"

"Well, what are we waiting for? No more dawdling, Haylan. The ogres await us!"

/

Rumple swallows hard, taking in the ruins of the ogre's land, and Haylan takes his hand. "What happened here?"

"I wish I knew. This was a beautiful place." Rumple looks around him at the remains of the trees and dead grass. "Well, the ogres aren't particularly beautiful, but they're really more…misunderstood. Some of them are quite intelligent. They're just not fond of, shall we say, urbanization. Take it kind of personally when strangers move into the neighborhood."

"Well…" Haylan looks around thoughtfully. "This might solve their problems. The only one who'd want to move into _this_ neighborhood is Oscar the Grouch."

The ground under them started to shake, and Haylan craned his neck to look upward at the huge creature that had just emerged from a hole in the ground. He readied his magic just in case the thing decided to attack them. It paused and seemed to focus on Rumple, and then bowed its head. "Dark One. You've returned to us."

"Yes, well, I seem to have misplaced something of mine. I heard it might be here. Hate what you've done with the place, really."

"You seek the girl. I am Crandagu. I am one of the last of the People, but I bid you welcome. The girl was here."

"Was here?" Rumple swallows the urge to stomp his foot. And then does it anyway. "Where is she now?"

"She left to seek the one many feel responsible for the curse upon our land. Human but raised among us. His name is Interagu. A wizard."

"Right. So my daughter is now going off to face down a potentially evil and very powerful wizard. Got it." Rumple grits his teeth. "And where would she perhaps go to seek him?"

Crandagu looks hesitant. "It's said he went Mid, to learn from the coven."

Rumple swears under his breath.

"What is it, Papa?"

"I suppose you could call it the heart of this world's magic. It draws mages from all over the land to learn and study there. Some of them aren't as fond of me as the ogres are. Haylan…"

"No." Haylan folds his arms over his chest. "No, I will not go back to Neal's castle where it's safe and just sit there. I'll follow you, Papa. You just see if I don't."

"Haylan, this isn't a joke. This place is dangerous!"

"Then you'll need another strong mage." Haylan raises his voice.

"Damn it, Haylan, do you think I want to risk losing you and your sister?" Rumple raises his own. "Open the portal. I'm sending you back to your mother."

"Make me."

"Haylan, do not test me…" Rumple warns.

"I hadn't planned on it! _You'd_ probably cheat anyway!"

Neal snickers and Rumple glares at him. "Don't even think about leaving me behind." Neal glares back. "I escaped from your happy fun summer home, didn't I? And by the way, if you're going to marry your housekeepers, you really should hire replacements."

"Remind me to have a chat with your parents about how much time they let you spend with Regina. She's rubbing off on you." Rumble looks down at Fid, who gives him a look of feline serenity in return. "I don't suppose you'd consider staying out of harm's way either?"

Fid hisses in response, and Rumple sighs. "Didn't think so." He stoops over and picks up the cat.

"You tell him, Fid!" Haylan grins. "Where we go, we go together."

_Right,_ Rumple thinks. _Please just let me bring them all back together. _


	49. The Mid

**Expectations: The Mid**

_It is just slightly too warm to snow, and it has been pouring down ice cold rain the entire day, leaving pock-marks in the in the snow that covers the grounds outside of the Dark Castle. Belle, her work for the day long since complete, is holed up in the library. She is content today: the book in her hands is interesting, and the roaring fire in the hearth makes her feel safe from the gloomy weather outside. _

_What pleases her most, however, is that the Master of the house has forgone his usual desire for solitude: instead of spinning or locking himself in his tower workroom, he has chosen to join her in the library. He sits on the floor against her side of her chair, staring into the fire. She supposes anyone else would think he was brooding, but she's gotten adept at reading his various moods and she can tell he's in a good one right now. _

"_Rumple?"_

"_Hmm?" He twists his head to look up at her._

"_What's the Mid?"_

_He looks surprised. "Where'd you hear about that place?"_

"_This book. It talks about it, but it really doesn't tell me what it is. Have you been there?"_

_He shrugs and looks away again. "More times than I've liked." She wonders if he'll leave it at that, but he finally speaks again. "It goes back to the story of how the world came to be. Everyone has their own theories, even the ogres."_

_This startles her. "Ogres can speak?"_

"_Oh yes, quite eloquently to those who wish to listen. They believe the world was created from pieces of a falling star. I'm sure your nursemaid probably told you the Gods created it."_

_Belle nods._

"_Perhaps they did, or perhaps the ogres are correct, but I choose to believe otherwise. I believe this world was created by the power of a wish. I've…seen such a thing happen before…" His eyes grow distant. "There was a man I knew who literally wished another realm into being." Rumple shakes off the memory, and Belle realizes that whatever happened, that's not something he's willing to share. "But anyway, this world…"_

_He turns around to face her, still on the floor, his legs folded under him and she settles down to listen to his story._

"_It is said that there was another realm, far larger than this, and in that realm magic flourished. All humans could use it to some extent, and they took it for granted, and as a result many of them grew very lazy and extremely…plump."_

_Belle giggles, and he grins and continues._

"_The lands to the North were where the humans lived, and in the South it was the domain of the ogres. There was no war between the two, but nor was there any contact or trade. They left each other alone. Neither side desired conflict: between the magic of the humans and the size and brute strength of the ogres, it would have been a stalemate anyway. There were a few other races scattered here and there, some giants, some fairies" at that he makes a face "that sort of thing._

"_Then the world began to die, and no one was certain why. First the grasslands turned brown and withered, and then the animals that fed upon them grew sick and died. The trees dropped their leaves, and ponds became pits. _

"_The ogres were convinced the humans were at fault, that their magic had damaged something. The humans were convinced the ogres were responsible, simply because they themselves were not. And where there had been peace, well, let's just say that tempers were a bit frayed. Tea."_

"_I'm sorry?" Belle asks._

"_My throat is dry. If you want me to continue my little tale, I want some tea. Go on, hurry up."_

_Belle hurries back to the library with the tea-tray, making sure to hand him his favorite cup, the chipped one. It's not something they ever talk about, the fact that since he arrival this is the only cup he'll use. But something about it makes her feel warm each time she sees it. He takes a long drink and deems it acceptable. _

"_As I was saying, the inhabitants of both lands were just a little bit stressed. Starvation does that to people. _

"_Now in between the lands of the humans and the realm of the ogres was a ribbon of land that stretched a league in either direction. No one from either side was ever supposed to go there. Strictly forbidden. So of course youngsters on both sides considered it a favorite spot to explore. And to explore each other, if you get my meaning." He winks at Belle and she blushes a little. _

"_Now our story turns to that of a human girl whose name is lost to the ravages of time, as are most things. I shall call her Bertha."_

"_If my name was Bertha I'd want people to forget it too." _

_He giggles. "Bertha thought perhaps the answer to the death of her land might be found in those lands so she left her home and went out to explore them. And while she was there, she came across a young ogre gentleman. To the surprise of both, neither attacked, and Bertha's magic enabled them to be able to communicate. I don't know his name, either. Him we shall refer to as 'Stanley'._

"_Stanley was in the forbidden lands also seeking a way to save his people, and the two agreed to cooperate in their goal, and began searching together. At night they separated and returned to their own homes and families, but neither could resist whispering to friends what they were doing. And thus, before long there were half a dozen youngsters on each side getting together and forming fast friendships. Bertha and Stanley were quickly becoming more than friends, however. Intimacy was impossible, of course, but love?" He holds up his hands. "It's the most powerful magic known to exist. And the hardest to control. We don't always get to choose whom we fall in love with." He glances away from Belle again for a moment and then meets her eyes again and takes a sip of his tea. "As their world crumbled around them, and ogres and men crumbled as well, love between our unlikely couple flourished. Of course you might wonder how someone young and innocent could possibly love such a hideous creature…but in the eyes of Stanley Bertha was quite attractive for a human."_

_Belle snorts into her tea, and Rumple smiles again, and she thinks (not for the first time) that he has the best smile. When he's relaxed like this, and happy, it lights up the room._

"_Then the world ended." He takes another sip. "Quite literally. It began to shake and roll and split apart at the seams. Trees toppled and mountains collapsed. The ogres found their massive size and strength could not protect them. The humans found their magic could not save them. _

"_Bertha fled to the between-lands, as did her human friends, and met up with Stanley and his ogre brethren. The humans banded together to raise a shield around them all, and the ogres hunched over them to protect them from falling debris while they cast the spell. And when the dust cleared, all that remained of the world was a small patch of land in what had been the center. Six humans past childhood but not yet grown. Six ogres the same age. A few leagues of dead land. _

"_When the dust settled, Bertha saw Stanley had been badly injured. Nasty blow to the head, lost part of his skull. Bertha, who was weak as a kitten by this point, poured the last of her strength and magic into Stanley to try and heal him, but such a thing was not to be. She laid on his chest with her head on his heart…I'm sure it was all quite touching and romantic, and they expired together. Feel free to shed a tear if you wish."_

_Belle isn't in tears, but the story does tug at her, true or not. "What happened then?"_

"_Well, the tale goes that the remaining ogres and humans saw the spirits of Bertha and Stanley rise in the air, and merge together, and they heard a voice that sounded like both saying 'We will save you'. The small patch of land begin to spin and around it the world reformed, spiraling like a snail shell. And when it was complete, a new world was created. And the piece that had belonged to the old world radiated out magic to the rest of the new one. That center is still known as 'The Mid' and whether or not the story of our tragic lovers and their final gift has any merit to it, magic is far stronger there than anywhere else, and there are trees and animals there not found elsewhere. So….who knows?"_

"_If it is true…" Belle muses "it's sad then that humans and ogres end up at odds again."_

"_Sad perhaps but predictable. It's in the nature of all creatures big and small to fear what is different from themselves. I suspect that for the first few generations in this new land there was peace and harmony and ogre children and human children chased each other through butterfly-filled fields while rainbows spun overhead. Then something happened: an accident, a food shortage, a misunderstanding, a wife seduced…well, probably not that one. The misunderstanding led to a parting of the ways, and such is the world we live in."_

"_You dislike it, the Mid." She notes, and he nods. "Oh, the Mid itself is a lovely little place. It's the people it draws to it that are filth. It's controlled by a group of mages that call themselves the Coven, and they will teach magic to anyone with the potential to learn as long as that person has the coin or something else to offer to make themselves useful. My apprentices were always carefully selected. I only taught magic to those with the ability and brains to control it. I have no issues with them using my teachings for personal gain. That too is the world in which we live." He grins at Belle's small frown of disapproval. "But I refuse to waste my time with common thugs and imbeciles. Over the years I've made a bit of a nuisance of myself where the Coven is concerned, stepping in to…correct…oversights on their part."_

"_Such as?" She is curious._

"_Such as when they taught an unwashed lout a spell that could paralyze anyone he chose." Rumple's eyes narrow. "He chose young girls, years away from their first blood-time. I ripped his heart out." He says it casually, as if he would say 'It's raining'. Murder churns Belle's stomach, but she can't muster up much sympathy for Rumple's victim. "Sometimes when I'm bored I go hunting near the Mid." He continues. "You never know what you're going to stumble upon there."_

_Her next comment surprises the hell out of him. "I should like to see it myself. Someday."_

_Rumple stares at her like she's insane. "Over my cold, dead carcass will you ever set foot in the Mid, Belle. It's not a place for the likes of you. Besides, don't you have enough monsters in your life?"_

_She stands up and picks up the tea-tray. "I'll go make us some dinner." She stops for a moment and then glances back at him. "There are no monsters in my life." With that, she walks out of the room, and does not see him inhale deeply as he tries to preserve her scent._

/

The tavern is the opposite of her uncle's neat, well-mannered inn. It's loud and smells of spilled ale and unwashed bodies. In the corners men and women scream as they play dice and card-games, and in another corner Faith's eyes nearly bug out of her head as she sees a bearded man taking a barely dressed woman right against the wall while his friends cheer him on and beg to be next. She's attended more than one frat party since she started college, but this place makes those look like a child's birthday celebration.

She is aware, uncomfortably, of too many eyes upon her. She thinks now she should have probably used a glamour spell, but knowing this place is rich in magic (she can feel it in the very air she breathes in) it probably wouldn't have done her much good anyway. She doesn't even think her clothing is doing much to shield her from this lot. This is not a place where a girl from a small town in Maine belongs, even if she is the daughter of the Dark One.

Especially not if she's the daughter of the Dark One, judging by the sentiment behind some of those looks.

She steels her nerves and approaches the bar, and the barkeep (who looks like he last got a bath on the day he was born) leers at her. "Whatav ye?"

"Information, please." She asks. "I'll pay for it."

"Willya now?" He asks with a semi-toothless grin, and his eyes drop to her breasts.

"I have coin." She tries to speak clearly so there will be no misunderstandings. "I'm looking for a man named Interagu. I need to speak with him about his…family."

The bartender laughs, as do two of the customers lounging against the bar. "Takeis family the sadness. Been feedin' worms a yearen halfgain. Took a dagger tais goots."

"Damn." Faith mutters under her breath. Well, it was a long-shot anyway. At least she knew the young wizard wasn't responsible for what was going on with the ogres.

What the hell was she supposed to do now?

She flips a coin to the bar-tender and leaves the tavern, taking deep breathes of the cool, much cleaner night air. She doesn't have long to savor it, however, when several shadows detach themselves and start toward her.

"I told you, Hugh. The demon spawned, and here's its get, big as you please." The speaker is female.

Faith is somewhat offended. "I am not big! Okay, maybe I could stand to lose a few pounds but I'm a Freshman. It comes with the territory!"

"Got his smart mouth, too." The figures are cloaked and their faces hidden in the shadows of cowls, and Faith snickers at how clichéd it seems. Of course dark wizards would be wearing something like this: it was probably in the Dark Wizard Handbook."

"I take it this is about my father?" She asks politely, and the female snorts, and pushes the cowl back, and Faith sucks in her breath. The woman is middle-aged, and her face contains the usual eyes, nose, and mouth, but all in the wrong places. One eye is in her left check, the other in her chin. Her nose is high on her forehead, her mouth in the middle but off-center to the right. The result is so hideous it is almost comical.

"We will have justice for the insult done to our family!" The man snaps. "I will have the blood of the Dark One for what he's done to my sister and the return of the swords!"

"My father did this?" Faith feels nauseous. "What swords?"

"I was betrothed to a man I didn't like." The woman spits on the ground. "I made a deal with the Dark One, my family's enchanted swords if he would find a way to break the betrothal without ending either my life or the life of my fiancé. He took the swords, and made me so hideous that no man would have me!"

"I can undo it…I mean, I can try…" Faith stammers. "Please let me…"

"BACK!" The woman snarls. "It cannot be undone! The most powerful mages in the realm have tried! If I can't have his blood, then I'll have yours."

The air tingles with magic, and Faith readies herself, her heart thundering in her chest. "Then come take it."

/

She is going to kill him.

No, first she is going to kiss him within an inch of his life, and then she was going to kill him. And it wouldn't be a nice, quick death either. She was going to…

There is a knock on Faith's apartment door and Belle yanks it open, her heart pounding, and sees Ruby and Andrew standing there, an overnight bag over her son's shoulder. Andrew flies into her arms and she holds him so closely she's half afraid he won't be able to breathe.

"Thank you, Ruby." Belle moves back, dragging Andrew with her, so that Ruby can come into the apartment. "Thank you for bringing him. I just needed to have him with me."

"I needed you too, Mum." Andrew mutters against her shoulder, and then pulls back, and Belle's heart breaks to see his large brown eyes filled with tears.

"He took his cat!" The boy spits out. "He took Haylan. And he took his CAT. But he didn't take me! I guess the cat would be more useful to him.

Belle pulls him over toward the couch and Ruby sits down on his other side, sensing her presence is not unwelcome.

"Baby, I know you're angry right now. I'm very angry with him too. He didn't take me either, and he's put your brother in danger. So right now, I'm so angry with him I can't see straight. But I'd be even angrier if he had taken you along." She pushes his bangs out of his face.

"It's just…I know he has to spend more time with Haylan because he has to teach him to how to control his magic. And I'm okay with that. But…I'm his son too!" Andrew digs his fingers into the cushion of the sofa. "I'm not sorry I don't have magic. I don't want it! But I think he wishes I did."

"Andrew, your Papa loves you." Belle takes his face into her hands. "He is extremely proud of you. When people ask him about you, or compliment you to him, he lights up. He told me once that even if you weren't his son, he'd still love just spending time with you, talking with you, because your mind fascinates him. I think he took Haylan along because he felt like he had to: I'm assuming that Haylan managed to open a portal somehow. Maybe he was afraid he might not be able to get back without him. The cat…well, Fid follows your father everywhere. Maybe he followed him through. But he wasn't going to put yet another one of his kids at risk if he didn't have to."

"You're not a kid, though, Mum. He should have asked you." Andrew's tone is both possessive and defensive, but Belle doesn't think he'd appreciate hearing right now how much he sounds like his father.

"Yes, but that's for me and him to hash out when he gets back."

Andrew swallows. "You're not going to…" He pauses, but his mother still understands. "Leave him? No, of course not. That's not something you ever have to worry about, Andrew."

"Your parents went through a lot to be together, Andrew." Ruby finally speaks up. "I think the moon will blow up before they ever go their separate ways."

Andrew sags in relief, and Belle hugs him again. He's barely fifteen, no longer a little boy, not a man yet, and she treasures the glimpses of childhood that still shine through now and then. She believes the best about all of her offspring, even Vivienne, but it is Andrew that she believes may change the world.

_I am glad you didn't take him, Rumple. But I am livid that you didn't take me. We are so going to talk about this, Mister. Hurry up and get back here because you're in for it._

_/_

In the end, Rumple does not have a choice in bringing Haylan and Fid along with him to the Mid. Or Neal Nolan either for that matter. He's barely finished casting the binding spell on Neal to ensure the boy comes with them when the protection spell on Faith activates. Rumple finds himself standing outside of a tavern and just in time to see a fireball bounce harmlessly off of an invisible shield. Under it is his daughter, changed by the cursed magic here but still recognizable.

Two other mages are reading spells again to cast at her, and Rumple doesn't need more than a second to spring into action. The mages vanish in the blink of an eye and he's running toward Faith. Under her shield, she draws back with a snarl, and then stops, blinking. "Papa?"

In an instant, the shield is down and Rumple is holding his daughter close, her thin arms locked around his neck. And he knows that whatever happens from this point on, she'll be alright. He hasn't lost her. And nothing in this entire realm will get past him to change that.


	50. Love-Light

**Expectations: Love-Light**

_Rumple is in that twilight stage between sleep and awareness when he hears the high-pitched scream of "PAPA!" from the bedroom down the hall. Next to him, Belle stirs, and Rumple rubs her shoulder. "I've got her. Go back to sleep."_

_He pads barefoot down the hallway and into his daughter's room, turning on the overhead light. Faith is sitting up in her bed in her Pooh pajamas, hugging her pillow against her chest and sobbing into it._

_Rumple sits down on the bed and the little girl maneuvers herself onto his lap, putting her arms around him and transferring her tears from the pillow into his shoulder. "Shhh, I'm here, Faith. Papa's here. It's all right."_

"_There were monsters, Papa!" She sniffs after a moment. "They were chasing me around the library and they were gonna eat me and they were big and green and had really sharp teeth."_

"_My love, do you really think I would ever let that happen?" Rumple kisses her on the forehead. "Besides, no self-respecting monster would ever chase a little thing like you. There's no meat at all on you: you'd hardly be a mouthful and really not worth the effort."_

_Faith giggles in spite of herself and relaxes in his arms, and he rubs her back. "If any monsters ever did show up, they would be very sorry ones indeed. Because no matter what, Papa will always come for you. I will always keep you safe."_

_He continues holding his daughter until she goes limp and heavy in his arms, returning to sleep. He tucks her back into bed and pulls the blankets up tightly around her. He is about to leave the room when he hears her call out in a sleepy voice "Can I have a love-light?"_

_Rumple casts a minor spell and a sphere of glowing white light appears on the ceiling above Faith's bed. "This light" he tells her as always "is my love for you. Let the light burn away the darkness. Let my love protect you through the night."_

_It doesn't cast much more illumination than a flashlight or a nightlight, but Rumple knows it isn't the light itself that Faith finds assuring. It's the magic he used to create it: knowing that her father can perform such miracles truly makes the child feel that nothing can ever harm her. Papa simply would not allow it._

"_Thank you, Papa." She whispers, already almost sleep again._

No_, he thinks, _thank you, Faith. Thank you for looking at this weak and cowardly man and seeing a God. I won't let you down, my little daughter. I promise.

/

Faith finally pulls back from her father's embrace, wiping away somewhat embarrassing tears. "How did you get here, Papa? And where did they go?" She looks around wildly. "You didn't kill them, did you?"

"They're perfectly safe and waiting for me to deal with them." Rumple promises the girl. "And I promise, they will be dealt with. When I get through with them..."

"No." Faith shakes her head. "No, Papa! They were mad but they have a right to be. What you did to that woman…you messed up her face! You made her into a monster! She and her brother just wanted justice."

"I don't care what I did! They attacked you!" Rumple's voice raises, but Faith stands her ground.

"I care, Papa! And it was me they attacked. Not only do I not want revenge, but I want you to fix what you did to that poor woman!" The girl folds her arms across her chest. "All she wanted to do was get out of marrying someone she didn't love and you ruined her entire life!" She takes a breath. "You either fix it, or I'm telling Mum!"

Neal and Haylan watch from the sidelines, and Haylan giggles at Faith's threat, causing his sister's attention to focus on him, and then the prince next to him. Neal is glaring daggers at her, and she feels a stab of guilt. "Hi, Haylan. You look…different. Hi Neal."

"Don't you 'Hi Neal' me!" Neal stomps over to her. "Did you think that was cute, locking me up in that castle by myself? Well, I got out on my own! Don't you ever do something like that to me again!"

"I was trying to protect you, you peabrain!"

"This isn't the place to dis…HAYLAN!" Rumple snaps. "You get back here at once, young man!" The boy has been taking advantage of the distraction to try and slip into the tavern. Rumple notices that several other people have gathered around to watch the Gold party squabble. He casts a quick spell, and the next thing Faith knows she's in the Great Room of the Dark Castle. So much for not being able to enter by magic, but it was Rumple's castle so of course he knew a way.

Fid looks around the room critically, sneezes once, and hops up on the long oak table.

"Alright, sit down, all of you. We're going to eat and then we'll talk about…everything." Rumple promises wearily.

"No. Not until you fix that poor woman!" Faith has not forgotten the reason for her anger.

"Fine!" Rumple snaps his fingers and the two mage siblings appear in front of them, looking around themselves in complete bewilderment. The woman's mislocated eyes narrow at the sight of the Dark One, and Rumple holds up his hand. "Any spells used against me or my family will double back upon you. The only reason you're still alive after attacking my daughter is because she's too soft, like her mother, and she insisted I spare you. You tried to kill my child…"

"Papa…" Faith warns.

"Not only did she demand you be spared, but she also demanded that I modify the terms of our deal." Rumple forces the words out. There is a cloud of grey smoke, and when it clears Faith sees a normal, middle-aged woman standing before them.

"Do you think that's enough?" The mage whispers, and her voice is filled with tears. "Now that I'm an old woman? Now that no one would want me anyway?" Her brother puts his arm around her shoulder, and glares at Rumple.

"Papa, you can do better than this." That from Haylan, and Rumple rolls his eyes. Great, now they're both ganging up on him. He casts another spell, and the grey in the woman's hair fades to pale blonde, the lines on her face fading into smooth and youthful skin. She raises one hand to her face hesitantly, and then stares at the back of her hand, grown smooth as well.

Her brother still is not satisfied. "My family's swords…"

"Are the property of MY family now!" Rumple snaps. "Do not push your luck with me! I kept my end of the bargain! I got her out of that marriage! I owed you nothing else, and rest assured if you ever attempt to harm those I care about again, you'll both live to regret it!" He snaps his fingers, and the siblings vanish.

"There. I put them back in the Mid." He grumbles. "Does that suit you, children? Should I have kissed their feet as well? Offered them tea and cuddles?"

"No, that would have just been weird." Haylan sits down at the table. "I agree with you on the swords. I mean, a deal is a deal."

Faith sighs and sits down as well, and reaches over to pet Fid, who tolerates it. "It didn't seem worth fighting about. You did good, Papa. Even if she doesn't ever find a guy, at least she doesn't have to be afraid to show people her face now."

It bothers Faith a little that women here still define themselves on their ability to land a husband. Even her own mother was expected to make a 'good' match. Once again Faith wonders what her own life would have been like here. Better than most had it, she thinks. Neither of her parents would have ever forced her to marry someone she didn't love. Sure, they might both really want her to end up with Neal, but no one was going to make her get married to the guy.

Rumple grumbles and sits down next to her, Neal across from them. "If you expect me to go around this kingdom undoing everything I've done, then we're going to be here a while."

"Of course not, Papa." Faith promises. "On the other hand…" She points at the rose and Rumple mutters under his breath. "Before we leave. I can't deal with him right now."

"Him?" Neal asks, perplexed.

Haylan gestures toward the rose. "Our Mum's old boyfriend. Mum made Papa promise to turn him human again if he ever had a chance."

"I will." Rumple manages through clenched teeth. "Just not yet." He glances down at Fid. "Why can't you be the kind of cat that eats flowers? Hmm?" Fid yawns, showing his pointed white teeth.

"Can _we_ please eat now?" Neal asked pitifully.

"Oh, I left you with food." Faith growls. "Don't play all wounded with me."

Neal gives her a wicked grin. "Maybe I should tell your father that before you locked me in here, you kissed me. Oh. Darn. Looks like I just did."

"NEAL!" Faith turns red underneath the gold of her skin, and Rumple looks delighted. "Oh, she did? Look at that. I think my little girl has a crush…" He claps his hands excitedly.

"Faith and Neal, sittin' in a tree…" Haylan sings out.

"I'll tree you in a minute!" Faith glares at her younger brother.

"It was really quick." Neal continues. "So I think I need another one, just to be able to judge on quality. You know."

"Oh, as IF! You cut that out right now! My father is practically addressing wedding invites over here!"

"Well, that's not fair! I'm the groom. I should at least get a say in font." Neal grins.

"This place is awesome." Haylan ignores the bickering and is looking around himself in delight. "Papa, we need to come back here to visit a lot. Liam is going to love this! And Vivienne: she thinks she's a prince anyway. Will she and Andrew look different here, since they can't use magic?"

"I'm honestly not sure." Rumple admits. "I suppose they might. I can't imagine either one of them would be as happy about it as you are. Now, enough. Food. Then we talk. Then we're all getting some sleep."

/

The bottle appears out of nowhere and lands next to Belle where she lies on the floor. Andrew lies on a pile of blankets nearby, either of them able to sleep tonight. She snatches it up, her hands shaking, and manages to ease the spiral of parchment inside out. Andrew crowds over her shoulder to read it with her.

_Dear Mum:_

_I had Haylan open up a portal so I could send you this, and I enchanted it to make sure it got to you back in our world. _

_I know you're probably really scared right now, and mad at all of us, and I guess I don't blame you. But I just wanted you to know that we're all okay here. Papa and Neal and Haylan and Fid and I. And we're going to be back home just as soon as we can. I guess that doesn't help much._

_The reason we're not back right now, Mum, is that something really bad is happening here. Papa told us a story that he says he told to you once, about how this world was made, and how one day the old world just started dying. We had a really long talk, and if that story is true, it may be happening again. The land where the ogres live is dying, and it's dying just like it died in the story. So much like it, Papa says, that he doesn't think it can be a coincidence. And if it happens there, it might spread to the rest of the world here. And if that happens, Mum, a lot of people here are going to die. Because even if we open a portal and send them all to Storybrooke, we can't save them all. So all we can do is try and stop whatever has gone wrong, but right now we don't even know what it is._

_This world, Mum…these people…they're worth saving. We even have family here. Do you remember a boy named Rustus that you used to play with? He's our uncle, Mum. Your half brother. Grandmother Vivienne gave birth to him and then hid him as a servant so he'd have a better life than he would as her kid. I've met him, and he has your eyes, and he's so nice. When we're done, we're going to bring him and his adopted mother to Storybrooke to see you. There are a lot of nice people here and they don't deserve what might be happening._

_So anyway, we're okay, and we all miss you like crazy, and Andrew and even Vivienne too. Never thought I'd say that but it's true. I also guess that when we do get home you're going to be pretty mad at Papa. Please don't be. Mum…I've seen some stuff here, stuff that he did a long time ago. Some of it is pretty bad, but at the same time it I guess it makes me appreciate how he is now. And…as soon as he was able, he came to find me. He's always promised me he would, my whole life, that if I ever needed him, he'd be there. And he was. And I hate the thought of you being mad at him for keeping that promise. _

_I'm writing this inside of the Dark Castle. Papa showed me around, the places the two of you used to sit and talk. I asked him if he wanted to bring you back there and he got kind of quiet and weird, and then he told me that he did, but he was scared of you seeing him how he used to look. I told him he was crazy: I mean, you fell in love with him looking like that. Then he told me something else, and I'm not supposed to tell you but I'm going to anyway._

_He says that when you decide you've caught up to him, he's going to have Haylan bring you both to the Dark Castle. And he's going to do what he was too afraid to do before: he's going to let you break the curse. And he's going to live out the rest of his life as just a normal man, without the magic. He said he can't do it yet, not while Andrew and the twins are still young, not while they might still need his magic to protect them. But when we're all grown, and he's sure we can take care of ourselves, then he'll be ready. I don't know why, but it was really important to me that you know that. That he plans on giving it up for you, Mum. _

_I wish so badly that you were here right now, because there's so much I want to talk to you about. Like Neal. I have all these really confused emotions right now bubbling around inside of me and I don't know if I'm falling in love with him or if I just don't hate him as much anymore. And I keep going between wanting to kiss him and wanting to slap him, and it is so frustrating! I was wrong about him being boring: he's actually pretty damn brave. And still annoying: he's learned how to use a fire spell and you'd think he'd climbed a mountain naked and blind-folded. _

_Haylan and I look…different here. I guess because Papa's weird DNA only shows itself in this world. We took some pictures to show you when we get back. I don't look as freaky as Haylan does. Of course being a boy, he thinks it's awesome. _

_Anyway, I need to get some sleep, but I wanted to send you this just so you wouldn't worry so much. We're going to be okay, Mum, I promise. Papa doesn't break his promises and neither do I. And we'll be back really soon. I love you so much: I don't think I realized how much until I came here. I know we argued a lot but you are the best. I would not trade you for any other mother in any world. When I get home, I'm going to be better at telling you that. Tell Andrew and Viv how much I love them, and tell Viv that even though I hate what she did, I don't hate her. I never could. I'm going to work on that as well. Vivienne and I have never been close and I guess I never really tried very hard to fix that. I think I've been a pretty good big sister to Andrew and Haylan, but not to her. That has to change, and even if she won't change, maybe I can. If Papa could, as stubborn as he is, I think anyone can do it._

_Goodnight, Mum. See you as soon as we can._

_Love,_

_Faith_

"Are you okay, Mum?" Andrew asks softly, and Belle nods, crying too hard to speak, and too overcome with love for her oldest child.

And her brother…she has to read that again to process it. Of course she remembers Rustus, her older, protective friend who used to talk all the time about wanting his own inn someday…her brother? Her mother's true oldest child? Could such a thing be possible? She feels a flash of kinship to Regina, who once faced the same thing. Only Rustus was no Zelena: apparently Faith already loves him and has accepted him into her family. Belle wants desperately to see him, to put her arms around him, to call him brother, to fold him and his sweet-natured mother into the embrace of the Gold clan, because her family can never, ever be big enough.

"So we have an uncle?" Andrew asks. "That's cool, Mum. We've never had one of those before. I want to meet him."

"You will." Belle promises her son, wiping her eyes. "I'll make sure of that. Once I get my hands on him, we're never letting him go again. And when everyone does get back, we are going to have a huge party to celebrate: Thanksgiving, and Faith's birthday, and everyone coming home safely, and Rustus being your uncle. All of it. Because we are going to have a lot to celebrate. Come on, let's go wake up the others and show them this. I can't wait to see the look on Emma's face when she finds out her brother can use magic too."


	51. Here There Be Dragons

**A/N: Is it cheesy? Yes. Has it been done before and to death? Yes. I decided I didn't care: I wanted dragons. So here there be dragons. **

**Expectations: Here There Be Dragons**

Walking into the Great Room the next morning and seeing his children already awake and waiting for him fills Rumple with such a sense of overwhelming relief that his knees almost give out. Waking up in his old bed, alone, he had the irrational and unshakable fear that the last few decades of his life had all been a lie. His wife and children merely products of a lonely subconscious. _No_, he thinks as his daughter smiles at him in greeting. _It's real. They're either all real or I've completely lost my mind, and if I have I've no intention of ever finding it again._

"So what's the plan?" Neal asks, biting into an apple.

"Well, for now I'm going to hold on to my clever little theory about the destruction of the ogre lands being connected to the birth of this world. Thought I'd ask some really old residents of this land what their thoughts on the matter are."

"There's someone here older than you, Papa?" Haylan asks with a wicked grin.

"Far older, thank you very much." Rumple pretends to be annoyed. "How would you like to meet a dragon?"

"Okay, the joke was bad, but Mum is so not going to forgive you for feeding Haylan to a dragon." Faith is sitting on the edge of the table, and Rumple feels a rush of longing remembering how often her mother did the same thing all those years ago. Gods Above, he wishes she were here right now.

"Oh, I was quite serious." Rumple looks excited. "You see, the only dragons you've ever heard of are the rogues, those who have been cast out of their clans. The rest of the dragons keep to themselves and are quite civilized. But since people only see the naughty ones, they just assume they all are. The dragons find that very narrow-minded."

Faith coughs something in her hand that sounds suspiciously like "Vivienne". Rumple gives her a piercing glare.

"And you're…friends with them?" Neal raises an eyebrow.

"More like…acquaintances. They're not too terribly fond of me but I've helped them out a time or two putting a stop to the bad seeds. They're not as touchy about killing their own as the ogres are, but they still get a little squeamish about it. If they can get someone else to take care of the issue, they don't mind giving proper compensation. And you won't find any better stewards of the history of this world." He sees that Faith and Neal still look a little nervous, but Haylan is nearly bouncing in excitement. "When can we go, Papa?"

"After breakfast. We may have a long day ahead of us." Rumple uses his magic to set the table with tea, bread, cheese, and strips of roast pork. It's simple fare, but it tastes good and it's filling, and there is plenty of leftover meat for Fid. Rumple reaches into his pocket and pulls out a cut ruby the size of his fist, nearly causing Faith to actually choke this time. Neal lets out a low whistle. "I guess I don't have to ask if that thing is real."

"It's very real. It's a gift for the dragons. They're notorious collectors. They don't use money, of course. They simply like to acquire pretty things."

"I like that." Haylan is finishing off a last bite of bread. "They don't want gems and stuff because it's worth anything. They just want it because it's beautiful. That's what makes it valuable to them. Right?"

"Exactly right. That's very good, Haylan. There's a huge difference between what something is worth and how valuable it is."

"A cynic is a man who knows the price of everything and the value of nothing." Neal quotes.

Faith coughs into her hand again.

"That's enough, Faith. " Rumple pats his shoulder and Fid leaps gracefully onto it, licking pork grease off of his whiskers. "Everyone done? Then away we go. The dragons await."

/

"So I thought dragons lived in caves and stuff." Neal looks around at the open, rocky ground under his feet, and peers upward at a ring to tall mountains in the near distance.

"Met a lot of them, have you?" Rumple gives him a look, and Neal blushes. "You know, just stories."

"Their caves are up in those mountains, but the dragons only use them to store possessions and when caring for young pups. They might sleep in them if it happens to be cold, but they usually prefer fresh air." Rumple moves his hands in circles in front of his face, and whispers something under his breath that his companions cannot make out. "They already know we're here. This is just telling them we've come peacefully seeking their wisdom." He lowers his voice to a whisper. "They're very vain so try and be properly awed and respectful."

It isn't something Faith has to fake when two blueish-green dots appear on the horizon, moving rapidly toward them. When they've moved into clear view, she gasps, and feels Neal take her hand and squeeze it. "Wow." She hears Haylan whisper.

They're both huge, but one is about twice the size of the other one. They make even the ogres seem tiny in comparison. Their spread wings block out the sunlight, and their iridescent scales reflect and refract it. In unison they dive low, until they are about ten feet above the heads of the humans, and then pull up and rise again, circling each other in a kind of intricate dance.

"They're showing off for us. Told you they were vain." Rumple hisses. He kneels down and places the ruby in the grass and then goes to stand next to his children and Neal. Still on his shoulder, Fid is watching the dragon-dance, and looks enraptured.

The dragons finally land in the grass, and Faith half-expects them to bow. They fold their wings against their bodies and settle down. The larger dragon looks at the humans in what almost appears to be amusement. The smaller dragon looks almost as excited to see people as they were to see dragons.

"They're so tiny, Father." His voice is so deep that it takes Faith a moment to understand what he's saying. "But they're amazing. I've never been this close to one before. Is that the Dark One? I thought he didn't live here anymore. Are those his pups? The one with the sunny…hair, is that what it's called? He doesn't look like the Dark One."

"R'gal" The older dragon seems to sigh, and pronounces the name like 'regal', which Faith thinks is fitting. "Enough chatter."

"Yes, Father." R'gal bows his head, but keeps sneaking glances at the humans, unable to help himself. If dragons can grin, this one is definitely grinning.

The older dragon reaches out a long, clawed leg and picks up the ruby, examining it. "Quite lovely." He pronounces. "My mate will find it pleasing. Dark One, we did not expect to see you again. In what way may we be of service?" The dragon's black eyes travel over the others, and then stop on Neal. "Your face, I've seen before. You are the pup of the prince, aren't you?"

"Yes, sir. He's my Dad."

"Indeed." The dragon displays long, pointed teeth. "Your father killed my cousin."

Neal swallows hard and takes a step backwards. "I'm sorry…I mean…he probably didn't mean to…he had to…"

"At ease, Pup." The older dragon laughs. "My cousin was rogue, and dangerous. Your sire saved me the distasteful task of ending him myself.

"The rogues are terrible." R'gal is unable to keep silent. "They go out and they attack, and then if people see us they think we're going to attack, so they run away or throw things at us, and they don't hurt but…my feelings get hurt!" He sounds so indignant that Rumple can't help but laugh. The young dragon is reminding him a great deal of Liam.

"Which is why, my Pup, we stay away from them. Less misunderstandings that way."

"But Father, if they could meet us and see that we're not all crazy…"

"Silence, R'gal. My apologies, Humans. He hatched voicing his opinion and hasn't stopped since."

"Because I'm right." R'gal mutters, and gets a dark look from his father in return.

"Do you remember my name, Dark One?" The older dragon asks.

"Sern'gal." Rumple replies immediately. "I'm not so disrespectful that I would forget the name of the Head. This is my daughter, Faith. My son, Haylan. And Neal. We've come seeking information, a way to stop something that might affect yourselves and everyone else here. No one else would have the kind of wisdom we seek."

The older dragon appears to preen at that, and he looks pleased. "Come closer, then. Let's speak."

/

Rumple, Neal, and Faith are still busy discussing something with Sern'gal, and Haylan has taken a quick moment to find a tree and relieve himself. He is walking back to the group when he sees R'gal off by himself sitting next to a large rock.

"Father said if I couldn't be quiet I couldn't stay there and listen." R'gal explains with an almost-human shrug of his leathery wings. "He thinks I talk too much. But I think I have interesting things to say, only no one wants to listen to me. Everyone just wants every day to be the same. It gets boring." He sits up and cocks his head. "I'm almost 130. I'm not a pup any more!"

"My father says no matter how old I get I'm still his little boy." Haylan is surprised to find his usual reluctance to speak to strangers is absent. "I guess they're all alike."

"Probably. He's going to give the red rock to my mother. She has plenty. I wanted it: my collection is really puny so far because he won't let me fly out into other lands to look for treasures. Even if I could convince him, my mother wouldn't allow it. She's the real Head, I think."

Haylan snickers. "Sounds just like my house. Papa does whatever Mum wants him to do. But I love my Mum. She's really great."

"So is mine." R'gal nods. "I just wish she'd let me have more fun."

"Tell me about it. My best friend Liam and I snuck out and rode a motorcycle. That's like…" He tries to think of how to describe it. "A big, fake horse. It makes a lot of noise and rolls on wheels. So we were riding around on it and having a good time, then Liam's parents caught us and they punished us by not letting us play together for a while. But we snuck and did it anyway."

"I sneak away sometimes too." R'gal whispers. "I've seen some humans from a distance and I wanted to say hello but they always run. I'm glad you didn't run away, Haylan. I'm really glad I finally get to talk to humans."

"Well, I've always wanted to meet a dragon. I'll have to bring Liam with me the next time. You'd really like him. Then the three of us could do stuff together. We could be friends, if you wanted."

"Yes!" The young dragon is excited. "Bring Liam! There are so many neat places I could show you, places only a dragon can get to. You could help me look for stuff for my collection because a lot of it is in little places only a human can go. Of course, if the world goes brown and goes away, we probably couldn't do that." R'gal sounds thoughtful. "So we have to make sure that doesn't happen. Come on, I want to hear what they're saying."

Haylan and R'gal approach the group, and Sern'gal gives R'gal a long-suffering look and then turns back toward Rumple. "As I was saying, when the Old World started to shake apart, the Head took everyone underground, and we Slept. I was laid and hatched underground so my memories are only of being curled up at my mother's side trying to figure out what was happening."

"Dragons have magic." Rumple explains to his companions. "During times of trouble or danger or famine, they can put themselves into a state of suspended animation they call the Sleeping. During this stage they do not need food or water, nor do they age. The Head will awaken periodically and judge whether or not it is safe enough to wake up the others. "

Sern'gal nods, looking pleased that the human understands. "We have not had to use the Sleep since then, I am proud to say. We hatched new offspring, and we have flourished in this world. We were perhaps presumptuous to assume we always would. If the sickness spreads, we may have to consider another Sleep."

"No!" R'gal yells out. "No, we can't do that! Whatever is wrong we have to fix it! I don't want to just go to sleep forever! I'd probably have really bad dreams the whole time!"

Sern'gal rolls his eyes. "What we need, Dark One, are the memories of those who lived through old death. I have them, but I am unable to retrieve them on my own. Do you know what Crossing is?"

Rumple looks somewhat startled. "I've heard of it, but I've never seen it. Only works on children, they say."

"Indeed. It is possible to link children because their minds are still forming and still…open…to such a thing. It does not harm them, but it does create a very strong bond afterward, almost in the manner of siblings."

"You are no child." Rumple points out.

"But I have one." Sern'gal glances over at R'gal, and there is both mild exasperation and burning love in his gaze. "As do you." He looks at Haylan. "You would not be harmed, Pup. You would simply see things that happened very long ago, and R'gal would see such things from your own mind. The experience can be unnerving but again, would not harm you."

"Please, Papa?" Haylan begs and Rumple gives a reluctant nod. He isn't thrilled with the idea of the dragon being inside of Haylan's head. He also isn't thrilled that the Crossing might draw out some of his own memories from before Haylan was born. Rumple is already ashamed that Haylan saw what he'd done to the mage-woman's face. He doesn't wish to give his son even more to be disappointed about.

Sern'gal motions with his head for Haylan to stand in front of R'gal and Haylan puts his hands on top of R'gal's scaly brow. The scales between his hands are warm, and he's close enough to smell the odd but not unpleasant odor of the young dragon's breath. R'gal closes his eyes and Haylan does the same.

And they See.

They See it all, an order in seemingly random events, the movement of a blue-green planet hurtling itself around a star smaller and brighter than the sun Haylan lives beneath. He understand then: not just another realm, but another world, uncounted lightyears from his own home. Smaller than Earth and so beautiful it almost makes both the dragon and the boy weep.

They See an old dragon lying on the ground, surrounded by his family. "Cry not. What happens next?" He asks of a small dragon next to him.

"Your Life-Force goes into the world, part to nourish the world, and part to rise again and nourish the soul of a new life."

They See the dragons vanish, and they See another world, lush and green and wholly unknown to them. They See an old woman kneel on the ground, also surrounded by her family. They See her place her palms on in the grass, and they See a beautiful young woman rise up.

"She took Life-Force from the ground." Haylan hears R'gal gasp. "You aren't supposed to do that!"

The images move quickly and interchange: dragons and mermaids and humans and dwarves and animals perishing and allowing their Life-Force to flow into the world below them. They See men and women drawing the Life-Force back out of the world to replenish their youth, and Haylan feels R'gal growing more enraged next to him. "They're killing it, Haylan! STOP IT!"

They See the world crack open like a shattered dragon's egg and they See the world reform and they See new life born and old life die, and the world ripple with abundance of life and Life-Force. And they see an old man, wizened and tiny, whispering the words of a spell from toothless gums as he reaches toward the ground below and pulls vitality into himself, and Haylan understands. There is a feeling of something snapping within him, and he comes back to himself, leaning heavily on R'gal's massive head, his cheeks wet with tears. He feels it now, that he's aware of it.

"Haylan?" Rumple asks. "Are you hurt?"

The boy shakes his head. "No, Papa. It's the world that's hurting." He falls into Rumple's arms and sobs.


	52. The Explorer

**A/N: This is just pure fluff, a flashback of Rumple and little Faith.**

**Expectations: The Explorer**

_By her first birthday, Faith can walk well enough to get where she wants to go with few spills, and she can speak a handful of words and understand the meaning of great deal more. However, she just doesn't always care for the meaning of certain words, words such as "stop", "no", "put that down", "don't put that in your mouth, Faith!" and "get back here!". She finds such words insulting and unnecessary and so chooses to ignore them if possible should they be spoken in her direction. _

_Today Mummy is "sick", and Faith has a vague idea of what that means. It means Mummy is going to stay in bed today and making funny noises called "sneezing" and "coughing" and her voice sounds so funny it makes Faith giggle to hear her speak. It also means that Papa and Faith are going to go on "errands" together and let Mummy sleep. _

"_In you go, my love." Rumple lowers Faith into her car-seat in the rear of Agnes and buckles the straps. Faith gives him a baleful look and points at the driver's seat. It is a disagreement they've had for some time now. "No, dearest, I'm still not going to let you drive. We'll discuss this in more detail when you're older." Rumple tests the straps and is satisfied that they are secure enough to prevent his child from climbing over the seat and seizing control of the steering wheel._

_He's banded her brown hair into short pig-tails on either side of her head, and dressed her in stretchy denim pants, her fuzzy pink "Papa's Pride" sweater (his favorite one), and her thick lavender overcoat. He thinks she is the loveliest baby in town: if they had a contest for such a thing she'd surely win. As he drives he considers suggesting one to the town council: he's certain that his daughter would win on looks and charm alone, but if not…well, no one was actually going to be stupid enough to vote against his child, were they?_

_Christmas only being a few weeks away, the town is tinseled and wreathed and decorated lavishly, including the giant tree in the town square, where the Gold family had attended the lighting last week (much to Faith's delight and awe.) In the Gold household, Belle has outdone herself with the holiday paraphernalia. Rumple doesn't mind: it's technically speaking Faith's second Christmas with them, but having been born exactly one month prior to the holiday last year, Faith had been simply too new to notice much of what was going on around her. This year, while she doesn't understand what Christmas is, she is old enough to take delight in the shiny and colorful decorations, or at least try to shove all those she can reach into her mouth to try a taste of. _

_Part of Rumple's agenda for the day is present-shopping. He'd rather just gift people with items from his shop, but while he would take sheer and utter delight in presenting Emma Swan with Hook's severed hand ("If you're going to have him, you might as well have all of him!") he thinks Belle might disapprove of this. She's also been very firm that he has to buy gifts for their extended family, all of them. This includes the Nolans, Emma, and Henry. Belle hadn't bothered to suggest that he add Hook or Regina to this list: she knew her husband well enough to know that any presents he offered to the Pirate or Henry's adopted mother should only be opened in a well-ventilated space far away from the children, and possibility with a HAZMAT team on stand-by._

_Henry is easy enough. Rumple already knows that the boy wants an iPad, and he has checked with Henry's family to make sure no one else is giving him the item. Given how expensive the tablet is, they are more than willing to allow Grandpa and Step-Grandmother to absorb the cost if they wish._

_Neal is also easy to shop for. Rumple isn't entirely sure what he plans on getting the little boy, but he is confident that he can find something toddler-friendly that is extremely loud and obnoxious and will encourage little Neal to make as much noise as possible. Perhaps a drum set. Barring that, he is sure he can find some non-toxic fingerpaints or markers or something sure to leave wonderful and colorful stains on everything in the Nolan household. Belle might become suspicious about this, he admits, but she wouldn't be able to prove anything. Hopefully._

_Then came the bigger Nolans. Mary Margaret likes perfume and jewelry but he isn't about to give her either one of those things: those are gifts a husband or a lover would purchase for a woman, not a man who tolerated her existence because they shared a grandchild in common. He has no other ideas in mind what to buy the woman, or her nice enough but dimwitted husband (he's actually very fond of David Nolan, lack of braincells not withstanding). For Emma Swan, he is even more clueless and thinks he might have to actually resort to giving her Hook's hand after all, Belle's reaction bedamned. _

_He pulls to a stop outside of Finnegan's Department Store. He's always thought the name far more appropriate for a bar and grill, but it is the only department store in Storybrooke and he hadn't felt like driving to Boston or Portland to do his shopping there. _

"_BOOO!" Faith yells from the backseat, pointing at the store and bouncing up and down._

"_Yes, love, that's where we're going." Rumple gets out of the car and manages to get his squirming and excited daughter out of the car-seat and into her collapsible stroller, remembering to fasten the lap-restraint. He puts her diaper bag into the small cart attached to the back, remember first to dig out her favorite juice-cup and use a bit of magic to fill it with an apple-cranberry blend that he personally finds revolting but Faith (and Belle) love. _

"_DINK!" Faith holds out her hands and Rumple hands her the spill-proof mug. "Yes my love, here's your drink." She puts the raised nozzle into her mouth and gives him a huge grin around it, as always melting his heart. He takes another moment unzip her coat so that she doesn't overheat inside of the store, and then pushes the stroller inside._

_It's busy this time of year, of course, with everywhere, and "Holly Jolly Christmas" playing over the loudspeaker. Faith bounces to the music happily, and he finds he doesn't hate the song quite as much. Every now and then the baby will point at something with an awed "Papa!" and he wishes he could freeze those moments forever, his daughter's wonder and amazement at a world she is just beginning to discover. As powerful as he is, even he could not create such magic._

_It's contagious, Faith's happiness today. Even shoppers who look tired and worn down to the bone can't keep from smiling at the little girl, and Rumple himself (although he would never admit such a thing) feels a little of the holiday spirit seeping into him as well. This will be a tradition for them, he decides. Each year he and Faith will do their Christmas shopping together. It's much more enjoyable than going alone._

_His first stop in the store is at a request from Belle. That was unnecessary really: he would not have missed this for the world. A long line of fidgety children are queued up to sit on Santa's lap: Santa this year was no one other than poor Leroy, who had 'won' the name-draw. This came as a great surprise to Leroy, who had most certainly not entered his name. Rumple would have liked to assume credit for it, but in this he is completely innocent. _

_Belle is the one who had thrown the dwarf's name into the jar._

_Rumple likes Leroy, likes him enough that he is Faith's godfather and enough that he plans on buying Leroy a new fishing net for his boat as a Christmas gift. However, just because he likes someone doesn't mean he won't take glee at their discomfort or misfortune, at least if it's minor like this is._

_As a lark, he had entered his own name into the drawing for potential Santas. Not that it is something he wants to do, but he finds he loves the idea of terrified parents gingerly placing their beloved offspring on his lap and hoping fervently that he will be good enough to return them. He has a sneaking feeling that the slip of paper with his name somehow vanished from the jar at Granny's before the drawing took place._

_Leroy seems to have gotten over his initial horrified reaction and is getting into the full spirit, full of "ho ho hos" and "Merry Christmases" and all that other nonsense. The children seem to like him and sit obediently for their photographs to be taken. Rumple slips Faith's coat off of her completely so that the sweater beneath will be clearly visible. She gives him a smile displaying her tiny milk-teeth: she has his eyes and his lighter hair-color, but she has her mother's nose and Belle's smile. He loves that smile: lives for it. _

"_Up?" Faith asks and Rumple undoes the buckle and lifts her up into his arms so she can get a better look around her. She snuggles up against him in contentment, and he tells himself firmly that he has a reputation to protect and cannot start crying in the middle of a Santa line. She smells like fruit juice and baby powder and laundry detergent, and he thinks if he could find a way to bottle that smell and sell it as a perfume he would make billions._

_Some of the other parents waiting in line give him surprised looks, as if the last thing they ever expected was Mr. Gold taking his baby daughter to sit on Santa's lap. He gets the same looks sometimes when he takes Faith to Granny's or to the park or just for a walk. It irritates him, that they would assume he would be a disinterested father. The fact that they are even_ in_ this world proves he is no such thing. How quickly they forget…his annoyance fades away when Faith leans up to kiss him on the cheek. If she wasn't so young he would suspect she did it on purpose, that she picked up on the mood around them and wanted to show them that she loved her Papa no matter what anyone else might think of him._

"_She's adorable." The man behind them says. Rumple places him as Nathan Sonderhaven, a farmer in their old world and owner of a bait and tackle shop here. He's holding the hand of a tow-headed toddler in blue overalls. "My wife and I just found out we're giving Ethan here a sister."_

"_Brother." Ethan looks defiant._

"_Sorry, pal, but it's a girl. Maybe you'll get a brother next time."_

_Ethan stares at the floor, sulking, and Rumple laughs. "Well, the lad certainly knows what he wants. You'll enjoy having a girl, though. When you aren't out of your mind with worry about them."_

_It's finally Faith's turn with Santa and Rumple gives Leroy a tiny smirk as he settles Faith onto Santa's lap._

"_Hello there, Faith. Have you been a good girl this year?" _

_Faith cocks her head and studies Santa carefully. "WOY!" she yells out and throws her arms around his neck, and giving him a sloppy kiss next to the fake beard. "WOY! WOY!" _

_Rumple covers his hand to hide his laughter. _You may be able to fool everyone else's children, but not my girl. _"Woy" is as close as Faith can come to pronouncing "Leroy" but she's referred to him as this for over a month now._

"_I'm Santa Claus." Leroy attempts to tell her, and she giggles, thinking her godfather is playing a game with her. "Woy." She points at him._

"_What would you like for Christmas this year, Faith?" To his credit, Leroy tries to stick to the script._

_Faith responds by lying her cheek against the fake white beard and cuddling close to Leroy, her thumb creeping into her mouth as she sighs happily. The photographer snaps the picture, and Rumple swallows the lump in his throat. Must be catching Belle's cold…_

_Rumple is shown the shot and approves it, and collects his child back from Leroy, who looks at first reluctant to let her go. Rumple understands his own mortality, and that there is never a guarantee that a person will live another day. He knows that should he die, Belle and Faith will be financially secure. However, there's more to it than money: Faith will need a father-figure in her life and he believes the surly old dwarf will be a good stand-in. _

_He settles Faith back down into her stroller and she waves at Leroy until they are out of sight, and then goes back to sucking on her juice. _

"_SINK!" she calls up to her father as they approach the elevator. "SINK! SINK!"_

_Sink is Faith-talk for 'stink' which means "I need a clean diaper right now!" _

_One diaper change later, Rumple and his daughter are in the ladies department of Finnegan's. Belle's present, a leather-bound first edition of the works of Ralph Waldo Emerson, has been already purchased and wrapped and is hidden at home. His other choice had been a pair of sapphire earrings, but he believes the book will have far more value to his wife. Last year he had surprised her with a Kindle, and while she still loved the look and feel of real books she'd been delighted to be able to carry thousands of them around with her at once. _

_Rumple is surprised when he sees a booth set up in the Men's section of the store, and mentally gives Finnegan credit for understanding his customers: the booth is selling season tickets to Boston Red Sox games. He considers, and then buys the tickets for the Nolans and Emma. He knows that Emma and David are fans of the team, and while Mary Margaret may not be as into the sport as they are, she would not be pleased to be left behind while her husband and daughter attend games. It will give them something to do together as a family, and it means that a good chunk of his shopping is complete._

_In the toy department he finds an activity board for Neal that chirps, squeals, moos, baas, and sings and arranges to have it delivered to his house. He'll wait until next year on the fingerpaints. Most of Faith's gifts have already been purchased and the rest he and Belle will buy together. _

_Faith has fallen asleep in her stroller and before leaving the store Rumple tucks her back into her coat. She grunts but does not wake up. Reluctant to head home just yet, he instead heads down the street to Granny's, and Ruby brings a high-chair over to the table without asking._

"_Hey, Little Bit." Ruby chucks Faith under the chin as Rumple places her in the chair. "Her Mom still under the weather?"_

"_Her fever has broken but she still feels miserable. When we're done here I want a travel mug of hot chocolate to go: might make her feel better. In the meantime, milady and I here would like a couple of your best grilled cheese sandwiches and some hot chocolates for ourselves."_

"_TEESE!" Faith agrees, clapping her hands. _

_Granny dislikes giving Gold credit for anything, but she has to grudgingly admit that he's a natural with his daughter. He keeps her occupied and entertained until their food arrives, distracting her if she starts to fuss about anything. She also approves (reluctantly) of the fact that he speaks to Faith as if she were an adult, none of that baby babble that the old woman has never been able to stomach. He's also considerate enough to clean up the shredded mess his daughter makes of her grilled cheese sandwich in her efforts to cram it into her mouth, even if he does cheat and do it with magic. _

_Fed, and no longer sleepy, Faith squirms to get out of the high-chair and Rumple indulges her efforts by settling her on his lap instead. This only pacifies her for a few moments and she begins to struggle to reach the floor. _

"_No, you need to stay up here with Papa. You can run about when we get home."_

_Faith disagrees and uses the moment to test out a new word. "Mean!" Behind the counter, Ruby and her grandmother are obviously stifling the urge to laugh._

"_I don't care if you think I'm mean. The answer is still no." Rumple states firmly. "Because I know you, my darling daughter. The moment I put you down you'll make a beeline for the door and I'll end up chasing you down the bloody street. I haven't forgotten your last escape attempt."_

_Neither has Ruby. "She's fast for such a little thing."_

_Rumple sighs. "It's her newest game. She thinks it's great fun to run away from us. I don't worry so much in the house, but out in public is a different story. All it seems to take is a second." He holds Faith up to look into her eyes. "Why can't you be more like your brother was? He was always well-behaved."_

_Faith calmly blows him a raspberry._

"_Who taught you that?" _

"_Papa."_

"_No, I'm very sure I did not teach you something so rude and unladylike."_

_Faith giggles and kisses the tip of his nose. "You are almost as big of a handful as your Mum is." Rumple sighs. "Speaking of which, we should probably get home."_

_He buckles her back into her stroller and they make the short walk back to Agnes. A light snow has began to fall and Faith laughs in delight, batting at the snowflakes and trying to catch them, and he's filled again with a sense of wonder at her wonder, the magic of watching the mysteries of the world unfold for her. _

_He puts her stroller next to him and moves to unlock the car-door, and then turns back to pick up his daughter, only to learn that Faith has discovered a new skill: she can now unfasten the restraint by herself. This is evidenced by the fact that the stroller is empty and his daughter is happily toddling away down the sidewalk as fast as her tiny legs will carry her._

"_Faith!" He yells out, attracting looks from passersby. "You get back here this minute!"_

_He can faintly hear her giggle in response. He supposes he could go chasing after her, but he uses his magic to appear in front of her. She stops in surprise, clearly not expecting Papa to play dirty, and tries to turn around to run the other way. He manages to grab her before she can and tucks her firmly under his arm. She laughs all the way back to Agnes, completely unrepentant for her actions. _

_Faith, still in the mood to play, wiggles around trying to prevent her father from getting her into the car-seat. She's barely in place before she again starts gesturing toward the steering wheel and Rumple shakes his head in exasperation. She's bloody persistent, he'll give her that._

_Somehow he manages to get them both home without further mishap, and he's pleased to see Belle up and sitting on the couch. She's bundled up with warm blankets and hot tea, but she looks much better than she's appeared in the last few days and Faith immediately runs to her to be held._

"_There's my big girl. Did you have fun with Papa?"_

"_Woy. Teese. Dink. Sink. Run. Mean. Papa." Faith explains casually. _

"_You probably had to be there." Rumple sits down next to the couch. "But she just gave you a fairly accurate description of our day. Including the part where she thought it would be amusing to break out of her stroller and run off. She's incredibly dexterous."_

_Belle grins. "She doesn't get that from me, you know."_

"_The running off bit she certainly does. I told you how we first met." _

_Belle puts their daughter down on the floor and Faith immediately takes off again. "So she recognized Leroy?"_

"_Recognized him and called him out on it." Rumple states with pride. "We have an extremely bright child. We'll share the credit for that if you don't mind."_

"_Or the blame." Belle cranes her neck. "Where is she now?"_

_Rumple stands up and looks around, and then groans, covering his eyes._

"_What is it?"_

"_Who the bloody hell taught her how to climb stairs?"_


	53. The Coven

**A/N: Sister Christian is by Night Ranger.**

**Expectations: The Coven**

Andrew is usually on good terms with his mother. It actually takes a good deal of effort on Belle's part to make him angry. She's definitely put the effort into it today, he thinks bitterly. As if there weren't enough people crammed into Faith's tiny apartment right now, she'd caved in to Vivienne's whining and is going to bring her here too.

"It's Thanksgiving soon. She doesn't have any classes right now." Was Belle's explanation. "She's worried about Faith and she needs me."

"Oh, as if you believe that!" Andrew is so upset he's almost spitting the words out. "She's just trying to make it all about herself, as usual. She doesn't give a damn about Faith or any of us! She never has! Haylan and I…" He stops himself, and Belle pauses with her hand on the doorknob. "Haylan and you what?"

"We're not trying any more, Mum. We're done. She's never going to change, and we're finished with hoping she will. She's a lost cause."

"Andrew, do you have any idea how many times people told me that about your father?" Belle is trying hard not to yell at her son.

"Papa is nothing like Vivienne. He could _love_! He loved you. He loved my brother."

"Vivienne can love as well. And she does! And I will never, ever give up on her." With that Belle was gone, shutting the door hard behind her.

_Then you're going to keep getting hurt, Mum. Over and over. _

/

Vivienne's idea of eating out (not counting Granny's) involves a dimly lit restaurant with table-cloths and candles, waiters in tuxedos carrying bottles of expensive wine, and tasteful classical music playing over the speakers. At the tables people would be discussing fine art and opera and business deals. On the rare occasions she has been taken to such places, she is always mindful to be on her best behavior. She sees the horrified looks the customers often give her family when they see four children enter, and she isn't about to do anything to make her parents think she isn't mature enough for such luxuries.

Sharkey's All-You-Can-Eat Buffet isn't exactly the same thing.

The food on the buffet is cheap and tastes that way. And it is surrounded by fat people in polyester clothing loading up plates as high as they can, even though they get unlimited trips up. Vivienne figures they're just too lazy to waddle back up for more if they want it.

If her father was here, she thinks as she starts moodily down at a plate of soupy mashed potatoes and what might possibly be meatloaf, he wouldn't have set foot in this dump. He would have felt the same way about it as she did: that it is beneath them. She resolves to be disapproving enough for both of them tonight.

No one else seems to mind. The Jones' and Nolans were highly relieved to learn that Rumple has located their son in the Enchanted Forest and that Neal is fine and they are putting away enough food for twenty people. So are Belle and Andrew for that matter. Her brother is already on his third plate and shows no signs of slowing down.

"Pig." Vivienne mutters under her breath, but not soft enough to prevent her mother from hearing her and giving her a look.

The conversation at their table is animated tonight, including a lot of speculation on how things back home might change if there was a way to travel freely between the Enchanted Forest and Storybrooke. It turns to who might want to go visit, and who might return 'home' for good.

"I hate to say it, but I think Leroy will be going back." Snow sounds almost ready to cry at the thought and David squeezes her hand. "He's always wanted to. And Tom is going to want to stay here. I think they may end up being split up for the first time: some staying and some going. That's hard to think about."

Vivienne puts down her glass of water and takes a breath. "I want us to go back there, Mum."

"If it's possible, I definitely want to take you there to see it, spend a few days at the castle. Show you Kirkwood." Belle smiles at the thought. "I haven't been there since the day I left with your father."

"I don't want to just see it, Mum. I want to live there. In Papa's castle. That's where we belong, not some stupid pink house in Maine. Or eating…whatever this is." She pushes her plate away in disgust.

"Speak for yourself." Andrew rolls his eyes. "I sure don't want to go live somewhere without any electricity or internet or working toilets. I love this world: I'm going to Harvard in a few years if they take me. I'm going to be a lawyer. I can't do that just lounging around Papa's castle all day."

"Then stay here. No one is making you go." Vivienne glares at her brother.

"No one is going." Belle sighs. "Our life is here. Our family is staying here. Viv, honey, I thought you wanted to live in Paris."

"Not if I can live in a castle in the Enchanted Forest instead. I can still make dresses and sell them there. Really beautiful ones, the big kind women here don't wear anymore." Her gaze becomes distant. "I have so many ideas for it, Mum. I don't want to wait until I'm old like Faith. I want to go there now."

"Baby, that's just not going to happen. Eat your dinner."

"Papa would…"

"Papa has no desire to move back there either. He's told me that many times. He's happy in Storybrooke. Vivienne, I am happy there. Your brothers and your sister are happy with their life there: Faith is coming home as soon as she's done with school. My love, when it comes your time to fly you may fly wherever your heart takes you, but if that's very far then you have to accept that the rest of us can't come along."

"You'd go along if Faith wanted to live there, or Haylan, or Kissass over there!" She gestures at Andrew. "I'm the one you don't want around!"

"I seem to remember, Vivienne, that boarding school was your idea. I was actually against it!" Belle is trying hard not to shout and bring attention to their table. First Andrew, now Viv. Her children are pushing all of her buttons today and she wishes desperately that their father was here to help her deal with it. She misses him so badly it's almost a physical ache.

"You just don't want to go back because you know Papa looks different there and you'd be embarrassed by it."

"You're done, Vivienne. Go wait for us in the car. I'm not in the mood to put up with this tonight."

"Good!" Vivienne stands up so quickly her chair almost falls over. "I'd probably die if I ate this crap anyway, and I wouldn't want to make you that happy!" She grabs her coat off the back of her chair and goes stomping toward the door. She's already outside before she remembers that it's freezing tonight and she doesn't have the car keys, but her pride won't let her turn around. She leans against the wall of the building, fighting back her tears. _I hate them! I hate them all so much…_

"You know, stoppin' you Golds from freezing solid has become a full-time job these days." She feels a hand on her shoulder, and someone steering her toward Agnes. She stares at the ground as the door is unlocked and she's pushed inside. Killian goes around to the driver's side and climbs in, starting up the engine and turning up the heat as high as it will go. Vivienne watches as the windows begin to fog up, and leans against the door.

"It took me a long time to finally start understandin' what made your Dad tick." Killian finally says. "I saw what he wanted me to see, what he wanted everyone to see. I think until your Mum came along, he'd managed to fool just about everyone. She picked up on the truth pretty quickly. And that truth is that your father is scared of a lot of things, but his biggest fear is people will see all of that and think he's weak because of it. So he puts on this big show and shows his teeth a lot and throws out a few insults and everyone is so disgusted no one ever looks closer and sees that he's deliberately chasin' them off. He's okay with making people not like him: he just wants to be able to pick the reason."

"So?" Vivienne shrugs apathetically.

"So, Little Miss, once I was able to see that, I couldn't unsee it. Faith, she's not really like that. Sure, she has fears: everyone does. But she also has a lot of, pardon the pun, faith in her family. Most people like her well enough, and she doesn't care much about the ones who don't. She's confident in who she is and what she can do.

"Andrew doesn't have magic to give him confidence, but he has a keen mind inside of his noggin. He knows he's smart, and he knows he'll be able to get the life he wants for himself. Andrew's biggest problem is that he sees the world in black and white and misses all those nice pretty grays all over the place. I was like that once, before my brother Liam died. Good was good and bad was bad and there was no middle ground. Life has a way of shakin' that out of you sooner or later. You might start liking him a lot better once it does."

"Don't count on it." She mutters.

"Then…" He continues as if she hasn't spoken "there is your twin. Love that boy. Took me a while to warm up to him because he keeps a lot inside of himself. I wasn't sure if he was just quiet or plottin' something wicked. He's what my Gran would have called an 'old soul'. There's so much goin' on inside of him that he's always muckin' around inside of his own head trying to put it in order. I'm not sure what drew him to Liam, or Liam to him, or what bound them together, but I'm glad it did. He's made my boy happy. Just like your Mum saw who your Papa really was, my Liam looked at Haylan and saw the truth and he liked it and he's stayed ever since. I think I'll be right disappointed if I don't end up with Haylan as my son-in-law one day."

"Good. I hope you're very happy together. Now go away."

Killian snickers. "And then Miss Vivienne, there is you. Throwin' out your barbs and snide little comments and seeing just how far you can make people run. Because you…" he reaches over with one finger and taps it on her head "are just like your father in that regard. You are so afraid of what people will see if they get close enough. And you're even more of a coward than he is, because you aren't even willing to let your own family look behind those walls of yours."

"Don't you call my father a coward!" Vivienne turns and snarls at him, and Killian laughs again. "I'll call him that all I like. Because in spite of everythin' I have ever vowed in this life, I actually like your father. The person he's become, anyway. The only way I can do that is to remember when he lashes out at me, it just means I've gotten too close to a sore-spot. I can like him, Vivienne, because as I've said, I've come to understand the blighter."

"You don't understand anything." She turns away again.

"I understand this." Killian is fiddling with the radio now. "I understand that if no one ever had taken a chance on loving your father, he would have been completely lost to the darkness. And that if you don't realize that you have people who give a damn about you and let them in, if you keep pushin' them all away, you might get lost too."

He's quiet for a moment and turns the radio back off. "Wasn't going to bring this up, but figured now is as good of time to mention it as any. I may not be as quick on the draw as your Mum is, but I've got good eyes. I've seen how you look at Liam sometimes, when you don't think he'll notice. Nothing is ever goin' to come of that. There is someone out there for you, though. Your Dad, he saw it."

"Oh yeah, that mysterious dark-skinned man!" Vivienne makes a sound of derision. "Well, if he exists, where is he?"

"Lass, you're all of twelve. Ain't like you're goin' to run out of time to find him."

She doesn't reply. Killian turns the radio back on, and the opening notes of "Sister Christian" fill the car. Vivienne notices that fat snowflakes have started to fall on the windshield, and that they are refracting in the tears she can't seem to hold back. She starts to get out of the car, but Killian puts his arm around her and she finds herself leaning into the pirate. She isn't sure why, but she starts crying harder and he says nothing, just holds the girl as the snow falls and the music plays.

_Babe, you know  
>You're growing up so fast<br>And mama's worrying  
>That you won't last<br>To say, let's play  
>Sister Christian<br>There's so much in life  
>Don't you give it up<br>Before your time is due  
>It's true<br>It's true, yeah_

/

As the ogres sleep underground, and brood dark thoughts of death and starvation and extinction, the group of seven make their way to the empty pit that once housed the birthing lake.

Six walk, cloaked in black against the dark, needing no light to find their way. The seventh rides cradled gently in the arms of her son.

She is so ancient her skin is almost translucent, her bones grown thin and as fragile as a sparrows, her hair as white as spring clouds. She weighs nothing to her son and he carries her as gently as he would a newborn, careful not to jostle or bruise her.

The five others separate at the pit, placing small balls of light around the edges to light it up, although the middle is still steeped in shadows. The man walks unafraid into those shadows, and he carefully places the elderly woman on the ground in them, watching them paint dark lines over her body. He's young to the sight and handsome, with thick dark blond hair and the kind of chiseled good looks that make girls of all ages giggle and blush. An observer would place him as the woman's grandson, or great-grandchild. Surely a woman who has reached such an advanced age as this one could never have a son who does not even appear halfway through his third decade of life.

"Perrin…" she whispers.

"I'm here, Mother. Do you need me to cast the spell?" He kneels down next to her.

"Not dead, am I?" She sounds peevish, but he knows she's only teasing in her own way. "Your sisters and brothers?"

"We're here, Mother." One of Perrin's sisters calls from near a sphere of light. "We've all come."

"Good. That's good then." She moves and puts her palms flat against the ground, and her face clenches in agony for a moment. "Gods Above, forgot how bad it hurts at first." She sucks in her breath, and her children watch as time rewinds around their mother, her hair turning deep red, her skin as smooth as if she has been inflated with air. It takes less than two minutes and she climbs to her feet, waiving away Perrin's attempt to help her. Their resemblance is more pronounced now: they have the same features, the same hazel eyes, the same slightly bowed legs. She still does not appear to be his mother, but could easily pass as his younger sister.

"That's the last we're going to get from here. Make sure to tell the others." The woman addresses her children, her voice young and strong. "We'll have to find a new location for Renewals after tonight. The forests near Kirkwood perhaps. Speak, Geanna." Her head wipes around and he eyes focus on her youngest daughter. Geanna has Renewed in the last year (her first time at it) and she heavily favors her mother. "Something ails you, girl. What is it?"

"Will this place ever come back, be like it was?"

"Why would I care about that? Why should you? Nothing here but a bunch of filthy ogres. Let them starve."

"But Kirkwood…Mother, there are people there, humans. You're talking about draining that area next. Before here was that place high in the mountains…"

"Well, if it bothers you child, the next time you grow old and feeble you can certainly chose to forgo your own Renewal. The world is vast. If we use up all we can in one area, we'll simply move somewhere else. Just as we've always done."

Geanna opens her mouth to speak again, and then frowns and closes it. She's worrying for nothing, she's sure. The Coven has been around since time immortal and they've always Renewed themselves. There is plenty of Life-Force left in the world, enough for them all to take as much as they like.

The woman and her children turn to leave, the balls of light bobbing next to them, and finally Geanna turns away as well. She can shut her mouth easily enough, but turning off her mind is a different thing all together. She is certain the plague upon the ogre lands was caused by her people, but what if it was? Mother was right. They were just ogres.

She walks by what she thinks is a pile of twigs, and her light illuminates it for just a moment . It's a pile of bones, arranged in the traditional way the ogres treat their dead. The bones are far too large for a human, but too small to be the bones of an adult ogre. A child, with the skull of an ogre youngling sitting on top of what was once his body. The black, empty holes in the gruesome display seem to pierce her body, and she looks away quickly.

How much easier this would be if she just could stop…thinking.


	54. Slow Burn

**A/N: For Jennifer, who read the original draft and told me "You can do better than this." **

**Expectations: Slow Burn**

"I don't understand something." Haylan is sitting on the ground near his father, his legs folded under him. R'gal lies sprawled out at his side. Since the Crossing the two have stayed near each other, and Rumple wonders to himself if Liam will be jealous of this friendship. Probably not, he reasons, because Haylan seems eager to introduce the other boy to the dragon and include him in the circle.

"What's bothering you, son? Besides all of this?" Rumple gestures with his hand.

"You can make people younger." Haylan looks into Rumple's eyes. "You just did it the other day for that woman. How is that different than what the Coven does?" He seems to be worried the question will offended his father, but Rumple simply shrugs. "Different kind of magic. Different source. I can make people younger, as you have noticed. I can make them stay the same age indefinitely. Barely an effort for me. But I've yet to meet another mage with the same talents. Even Regina can't perform those spells. Now you and Faith…" He looks over at his daughter, who has been quietly listening. "I have no idea." He finally says honestly. "I would say most likely yes. Your magic comes from two sources: my Curse and True Love. You're both going to leave me in the dust, magically speaking."

Rumple pushes his hair out of his eyes: he has forgotten how annoying the unwanted curls could be and he wonders how Haylan puts up with it. "What you've described to me, replenishment by draining the world of Life-Force, that would take truly evil magic, not just dark. The world cannot survive without it. A lot of so-called natural disasters happen when too many are born and not enough die. A cruel way of thinking, perhaps, but none the less accurate for it. The world needs death because death goes on to replenish life. There can be no life without it."

Haylan is staring at the ground now, an odd look on his face, and Rumple takes his hand. "Something else is bothering you, isn't it?"

"Stealing Life-Force from the world…would that fix Vivienne?" Haylan isn't able to meet Rumple's eyes.

"Yes." Rumple answers without hesitation, and he hears Faith suck in her breath. "And I'm sorry you've figured that out, because that's a burden and a secret I didn't want you to have to carry. Yes, I could have drained some of the Life from the world and channeled it into your sister. And damn it, if it had meant saving her life, I probably would have done it. I would have done anything in that moment to keep her alive. But she did live and as much as it may break a father's heart, I couldn't risk the world to heal her completely. Even I have my limits." Bitterness laces his voice now.

Faith sighs. "She wouldn't understand. She'd be furious and she'd never forgive you, or any of us. Does Mum know?"

"No. I know your mother would agree with me on this, but again, the truth is a burden." Rumple gets to his feet. "So now we know what the issue is, if not necessarily who is causing it. I do have some ideas in that regard. If I'm correct, I believe that besides our friends here…" He nods to Sern'gal and R'gal "we are going to need additional help. As much as I hate to say it…" his face twists in disgust.

"Regina." Faith finishes with a grin. "You need Regina."

"I want to discuss strategy with Sern'gal here a little bit long. Then I think a trip home is in order."

Faith wanders away a few minutes later, needing to stretch her legs and absorb what she's learned tonight_. I'm sorry, Vivienne. Papa is right: this is a burden. I think I'm going to ask him to take away my memory of it, otherwise the temptation…I feel so weak thinking like this, but knowing I could make you better and knowing I don't dare. It…hurts._

She is going home. For a while, anyway. She is going to see the rest of her family again, and the ache is suddenly overwhelming. She wants Belle badly. Wants the smell of her mother's perfume and the comfort of her arms: it is something she doesn't think she will ever outgrow. Belle follows the rules, and Rumple believes they are meant to be broken, and they've raised a daughter that thinks they're both right depending on the circumstances. She's a mix of them both and she knows she needs them both as much as they need each other. There's as much to fear in that thought as there is comfort to be found.

"Faith?" She hears footsteps behind her. "Are you alright?"

Neal moves up to stand next to her under the sliver of moon above. "Just a little worried, that's all. If Papa thinks this is something he can't handle alone, then it's probably serious. He has an ego if you haven't noticed."

Neal laughs and runs a hand through his hair, almost silvery in the moonlight. "Your father is okay. Up until this I was always sort of afraid of him. "

Faith sighs. "Most people are until they really get to know him, and he doesn't allow many people that close. But you've never had any reason to fear him, Neal. He likes you." _Might as well tell him the rest of it._ "Before I was born, he had a vision. He saw the two of us together. The truth is he's been almost throwing you at me my entire life. He hates to be wrong about anything. Ego, like I said."

"Was he wrong?" Neal moves closer to her and his fingers brush against her hand.

"Until last week I would have said he was totally wrong." The girl admits. "Now…look, Nolan. Don't get ahead of yourself. I'm just not as opposed to the idea as I once was. Basically, I'm ready to give you a chance to convince me."

Neal puts his hands on her face and tilts up her chin. He's taller than she is, and her faceted eyes glitter in the dim light. She's beautiful like this, in what he thinks of as her 'magic' form, but she's just as beautiful to him in their world. He cups her face and leans over, pressing his lips firmly against her own. Her arms move to circle around his neck and he feels her mouth open as she returns the kiss, shyly at first and then with more ardor.

He's not using his limited magical abilities, but Faith feels like he's set her on fire, a low simmering flame that devours a molecule at a time. Creeping slowly over her body. She wants to stand here forever, with dragons in the distance and the crackle of magic in the cool night air. With the crescent moon above and this beautiful and sweet and brave young man burning her up alive.

"GO FAITH!" she hears someone yell, and she pulls herself away from Neal to glare at her little brother, who (Gods Above) is standing there next to her father.

"Am I interrupting something?" Rumple asks politely.

"Damn it, Papa! How do you always know when I'm kissing someone?" Faith demands. "Do you have like a kiss spell on me or something?"

"Who else have you been kissing?" Neal sounds wounded.

"It was a long time ago. Don't worry about it."

"She lied to the guy and told him she was eighteen." Haylan offers. "She was really fifteen. He was nineteen. Papa was really mad."

"Haylan, I like you so much better when you're not speaking." Faith grumbles, knowing her face is turning beet red.

"Am I objecting this time?" Rumple grins at her. "I don't have a problem with you kissing young Nolan there. Now if you start presenting me with grandchildren before there's a ring on your finger…"

"Wasn't I born nine months after you married Mum?" Faith asks suspiciously.

"You were conceived on our wedding night. You're perfectly legal. Really, Faith. How dare you cast aspirations on your mother's virtue?" He's trying very hard not to laugh.

"Oh, and I'm supposed to believe you and Mum just held hands until then?" Faith is biting her own lip.

"Why yes, that_ is_ what you're supposed to believe." Rumple nods happily. "Now you understand."

"Mr. Gold, would it make you feel better if I swear not to touch her until our tenth wedding anniversary?"

"Twenty-five anniversary I'll let you touch her hair. With supervision. However, I'll let you pay for her over time, in installments, with interest of course."

"Now hold on a minute, both of you! I never said I was going to marry Neal! Mum is so going to hear about you trying to sell me!" Faith pushes a laughing Neal aside to stand in her father's face. Haylan is leaning against R'gal, shaking and she suspects the dragon is laughing too. Great, wasn't bad enough he had a pet Liam…

"Now don't get bent out of shape, Faith. You were a joint project: I make sure she gets a fair share of the profits." He winks at her and Faith hugs him tightly. "Love you, Papa."

"Oh, Faith, I love you more than you'll ever know." The look in his eyes is pride now. "It doesn't matter to me if you end up with Neal, or someone else, or no one else, or the woman on that cooking show that's always putting mayonnaise in everything. Just as long as you are safe and happy."

"Papa, I can promise you right here and now that I will never, ever fall in love with Vanessa Huntsworth. I mean, I like mayonnaise but not that much!"

"Oh good." Neal tries to look relieved. "I can call off the hit. I drained my bank account trying to make it look like an accident."

"Next time come to me first, lad. I've got centuries of experience." Rumple offers Neal his hand and the boy shakes it. Rumple's grip tightens around it. "You may want to remember that if you even think about hurting her…" his voice lowers.

"Papa…" Faith's tone is full of warning, and Rumple release's Neal's hand. The boy flexes his fingers gingerly.

"Just making sure we're all on the same page here. Now, Haylan, please open a portal for us. I think it's time we went home for a bit, filled in Regina and Emma, and assured your mothers that you're all still in one piece. Whether Belle leaves me in one piece, that remains to be seen."

"Mum loves you, Papa. She won't hurt you too badly." Faith winks at him.

"Someone needs to help me." Haylan mutters, sounding a little embarrassed. "Even here my magic isn't strong enough yet to open it by myself."

"I'll do it." Faith puts her hand on her little brother's shoulder. "And you'll get there, Haylan. I get a feeling you and I are going to be coming back here a lot. There's a lot of people here that might need a little good magic. I heard that, Papa!"

"I said I feel the same!"

"No, you said shame!" Haylan glares.

"Well, you're talking about the children of the Dark One prancing about doing benevolent deeds! I'll never be able to show my face around here again! What part of 'Dark One' is unclear?"

"Maybe you need to rebrand. Lots of businesses are doing it." That is Neal's suggestion. "How about the Off-White one or the Darkish One?"

"R'gal, could you be a love and eat him please?" Rumple turns toward the young dragon.

R'gal makes a face. "I prefer sheep. Or deer. Deer are good. I don't think a prince would taste very good. Can I just try an arm first to see if I like him?"

Haylan snorts. "Oh, Liam is going to adore you."

R'gal preens. "You are coming back, right? You promise."

"We promise." Rumple nods toward the dragon. "You have my word that we will do everything we can do to save this world. I was born here, after all. I'm not letting it die without a fight."

Haylan opens the portal on the ground and R'gal stares in fascination. Fid, who has been napping nearby, walks over and seems to sigh as he sees the portal. Without hesitation he jumps gracefully into it. Rumple takes Haylan's hand and sees Neal take Faith's.

_Home_, he thinks. _I will keep my word. I will come back. But right now, I just need to go home._

_I need my wife._

/

In Faith's apartment, the Nolans, the Jones' family, and the Golds are attempting to play an old board-game, but Belle can't keep her eyes off the clock. Almost midnight. Almost Thanksgiving, and almost Faith's nineteenth birthday. She can brush off missing Thanksgiving: it's a fun and welcome holiday but she lived a long time without it and can do so again. But she can't imagine missing her daughter's birthday.

Next to her Vivienne has dozed off against her arm and Belle brushes some of the girl's hair to the side. Her resemblance to Faith is still strong, but the older she gets the more differences Belle is able to see. The younger girl has sharper, more feline features, ones that are not unfamiliar even though Belle only saw them briefly. It doesn't matter how brief: the image is seared into her memory. She wonders if Rumple sees it too, when he looks at their little girl. If he notices that as Vivienne ages she more and more resembles Pan.

She's glad the bastard is dead, that he can no longer hurt Rumple. That her children safe from him in a way that poor Bae was not. She would never tell Rumple, but she's had nightmares about Pan's return, about him laying claim to his grandchildren. They know of him, of course. Who he was and what he did. But Vivienne has always shown a much keener interest in her grandfather than her sister and brothers do. It frightens Belle, and she speaks to no one about it.

The game they had found in Faith's closet, "Paradise" is one they aren't familiar with, and it has complicated and seemingly contradictory instructions. The goal seems to be to seize control of a group of tropical islands through piracy (Killian had grabbed the pirate ship so fast his hand was a blur), diplomacy (Belle's choice), brute force (which Vivienne had called), magic (Emma had sighed and reluctantly accepted the plastic cauldron), or subterfuge (which Andrew had been happy to claim). Mary Margaret and David were sharing Propaganda.

Given that no one really understood the rules, they were making them up as they went along .

"I liked that first mate!" Killian gives David a wounded look. "You give him back!"

"Sorry, he liked my campaign posters better than your ship."

"Vivienne?" Killian hisses and the girl opens her eyes. "Give you a hull full of rum if you use your army to crush everyone at Charming's political rally."

"Sounds good to me." Vivienne yawns. "They haven't maimed anyone for a while. They're getting restless."

"The adult thing to do would be to sit down and talk about all of this." Belle interjects with a laugh.

"Sorry, Mum, but I managed to bribe all the members of your council to throw their lot in with Emma." Andrew offers. "You know that saying 'A chicken in every pot'? I modernized it and offered them pot and fried chicken. "

"Oh, sure, now you're on my side!" Emma sniffs. "You're the one who changed my advertising slogan!"

"Mine was better."

"It was supposed to be White Magic Power! You erased the 'Magic' part! _That_ went over well!"

Belle sputters and Andrew howls in laughter and falls into Killian.

There is a knock at the front door.

"Who the hell at this time of night?" David complains, and Belle gets to her feet and pads over to the door. "Can I…"

"Good evening, Ma'am. I'm selling magazines to put myself through college." Faith, dressed like a traveling vagabond in loose wool trousers, a flowing red shirt, and a leather vest, gives her mother a huge smile. "May I interest you in a subscription to Penthouse?"

Belle lets out something between a moan and a cry and grabs Faith into a bone-crushing hug. "Oh baby, I'll buy anything you're selling!" Her daughter holds her back just as tightly, laughing and sobbing at the same time. "Oh, Mum, I missed you so much." Faith whispers. This was home. No matter where else she ever lived, this was definitely home.

"Hey, I missed Mum too!" Belle hears and pulls back from Faith in time for Haylan's fierce embrace and she nearly chokes laughing to see her youngest son in a miniature version of his father's old favorite outfit. It makes him look older, somehow. More mature. At the same time a little too much so and she plans to have him dressed appropriately again as soon as possible. Really, what was Rumple thinking?

From behind her she can hear Neal Nolan begging someone to back off and give him some air. Mary Margaret is sniffling and sobbing about how worried she was and how much she missed him and what the hell was he THINKING to just jump into a portal like that? Did he have any idea how frightened they'd been?

Over Haylan's shoulder Belle sees Rumple standing awkwardly in front of the stairs. Her husband clearly isn't sure that the reception he receives will be as warm. Belle sighs in love and exasperation and releases Haylan. She walks over to her husband, and he seems to brace himself for her anger. Instead she takes his head between her hands, looks into his eyes, and then kisses him within an inch of his life. His arms lock around her and she feels a thousand pounds lighter as she sinks into his embrace. "Welcome home." She whispers. "Gods Above I have missed you." Around their feet Fid twirls around proudly, satisfied that he's done well in keeping his troublesome humans safe.

She can tell from the tension in his arms and the look in his eyes that whatever is wrong isn't over yet. Alright. They'll deal with it then. Just like they always have. Just like they always will. But for now, he's here. Her children are here and they are safe. That's all that matters right now. She puts her head on his shoulder, the same was she had years ago next to the well, when she'd first found her way back to him. Belle believes that everything will work out in the end. She refuses to entertain any other option. These people: these wonderful, insane, infuriating people, they belong to her. She's not giving them up for anyone.


	55. Candles

**Expectations: Candles**

Somehow the returning adventurers and their family manage to pile back into Faith's apartment. The noise has attracted the attention of other tenants and Belle is sure that someone has notified the press by now that the missing students are back. She hears David Nolan on the phone telling the police that the kids have returned, it was all a misunderstanding, the pair had just been overwhelmed with college life and taken off for some breathing room. Yes, it was irresponsible and a great deal of time had been wasted, he agreed, and goodbye and thanks for your help. "I hope we don't lose any more." He says to his wife. "Because they could be in the hands of Jack the Ripper right now and the cops wouldn't lift a finger."

Belle shuts and locks the door behind them, buying them some peace for now. If the press show up, and she's sure they will, she fully intends to have her children immediately take the entire bunch back to Storybrooke. She'd do it now if Faith and Haylan didn't look so tired. She's had quite enough of Faith's cramped little living quarters and if she never sees this place again it will be too soon. She wants her own big house and her own huge bed, where she doesn't have to share floor-space with an orange traffic barrel. The Nolans and the Jones' have taken Neal into Faith's bedroom to get his story from him, and Belle suspects, because they correctly assume Golds want some privacy.

Vivienne has managed to wrap herself around her father like a little monkey, hugging him and kissing his cheek and talking about how much she's missed him. She releases him and turns toward Faith, looking almost shy. Faith growls and grabs her little sister and gives her a huge embrace, almost lifting her off the floor. "I really missed you too, Faith. I was pretty worried. I mean, I knew you were okay, but I was still worried." Vivienne looks at her shoes.

"I missed you too." Faith ruffles Vivienne's hair. "And I'm sorry I made you worry. I love you, Vivienne. You know that? I know things have been tense between us for a while. We're going to work on that, you and me. I have a project in mind that I am definitely going to need your help on." She flashes her father an evil grin. "The Dark Castle is about to get some major renovations. New curtains, furniture, the works. You and I are going to make it awesome. Your brains, my magic. No one will even recognize the place."

"I've got some great ideas for the grounds outside." Haylan butts in. "I think we need to put in an orchard. We have all that space: it needs all these different kinds of fruit trees everywhere."

"Flowers would look nicer, Haylan." Vivienne sniffs.

"Yeah, but fruit is more useful. We can use magic to grow all different kinds there. But it's huge: there's room for a bunch of flowers too, I guess."

Rumple seems to whimper, and Belle laughs until she catches Andrew's eyes. Her oldest son has stayed off to himself, near Faith's television. His arms are folded across his chest, his expression blank. Belle thinks he's never looked more like his father, and it's enhanced by the lack of his usual good humor and peaceful nature. She feels her heart break a little for him and starts toward Andrew, but Rumple moves faster and reaches him first.

"Andrew." He puts his hand on the boy's shoulder, and Andrew shakes him off. A flash of memory: Bae's apartment in New York, seeing his son again after centuries of searching and being soundly rejected in turn. Not this time. Rumple grabs Andrew and pulls him against his chest, and at first Andrew struggles against him, wanting to hold on to his anger. A moment later he relaxes into his father's iron embrace. "What's wrong, Andrew?" Rumple whispers. "Tell me. Please."

"You left me behind!" Andrew raises his head, and is unable to stop his tears. "You left me here and you took my _younger _brother and you took the cat! I'm sorry I'm not good enough for you because I don't have magic! That I'm not as useful as Fid is! But there's a lot I could have done to help if you would just let me!"

"The cat brought himself, son." Rumple reaches out and brushes away some moisture on the boy's cheek. "There are dangers in that world you can't even imagine, Andrew. Even more than I'd ever realized. I couldn't risk both of my sons. And what do you mean not good enough? Do you have any idea how damn proud you make me every single day?"

Andrew doesn't answer.

"But you are right in one thing: there is a great deal you can do to help. And you will. I need that brilliant mind of yours: you see things differently than I do and I think I'm going to need that perspective. And when it's all over, we're going away together. Something I've been thinking about for a while, just the two of us. Until then I won't apologize for being a father and wanting to keep your safe. It's just something you'll have to put up with."

"So it's not done yet?" Andrew asks softly.

"Not even close." Rumple sighs and sits down on the floor, pulling his son down next to him.

"Is it true?" He turns his head to see Mary Margaret in the doorway of Faith's bedroom. "Is our world dying?"

"Our world is being murdered." Rumple corrects her. "Drained a bit at a time, and when there is nothing left to drain, it will be no more. But I'm not inclined to give it up without a fight." He punctuates this with a huge yawn. At the same moment there is a knock on the door and Belle can hear people chattering outside.

"Press is here." Killian offers, squeezing past Mary Margaret and into the living room. "Shall we give a statement?" He smoothes down his hair and Rumple groans. "Or I could just moon them."

"No!" Belle looks a little ill. "No statements, no preening for the cameras, and there will be no mooning! Faith, Haylan, are you guys up to taking us back to Storybrooke?"

Faith gives her mother a weary but grateful look. "Thought you would never ask."

"Please." Emma begs. "While Killian still has his pants on."

"Oh, before we go." Belle ignores another knock. "It's after midnight. Happy birthday, Faith."

Faith looks startled. "I guess it is my birthday. I totally lost track of time. Days are different there. Well, what I want first for my birthday is to sleep in my own bed. My real bed. In Storybrooke. Let's get out of here."

/

Liam is almost asleep inside of his zipbag on Ruby's floor. Ruby herself isn't home: he isn't sure exactly where she is and didn't ask. Ruby, he has noticed, spends more nights away from her apartment than she does in it. He suspects she's trying to avoid bringing dates home with him there, and he feels a little guilty because of it.

"Liam. Liam, are you awake?" He hears someone whisper, and he bolts upright. Haylan is sitting calmly on the floor next to him, legs folded. Liam lets out a quiet whoop and throws his arms around Haylan, who squeezes him back just as tightly. The older boy scrambles to turn on the light, and laughs at the sight of his friend clothed in black, scaly leather. "Oh, that looks awesome. Did your Dad make you that?"

Haylan nods. "It's just like what he wears there. We just got back a little bit ago. I have so much to tell you, Liam. We have to go back because something bad is happening there, but I made friends with dragons. There's one who's a kid like us, and he wants to meet you. I said I'd bring you when I could."

"So you can open portals now?" Liam asks excitedly. "Like in the Plan?"

"Yeah. Well, right now I need help but I won't always, Faith says. But we can have what we talked about, Liam. We can travel all around together, in both worlds. You aren't mad are you? That I went without you?" Haylan pauses, unsure of himself.

"Nah, it was for your sister. As long as I get to go sooner or later it's fine. I'm just really glad you're back and that you're okay. And I want to hear everything. Don't leave anything out. Did you see your father's castle? And ogres? And I want to know all about the dragons." He pulls back the end of his sleeping bag and Haylan climbs in with him, snuggling up close.

"Well, right after Papa and I jumped into the portal we noticed that I wasn't quite the same…"

/

In their master bedroom Belle lies with her head on her husband's damp chest, tracing her finger up and down his warm skin. His left arm is around her holding her close, his fingers tangling in her hair.

"You know, there is one thing I'm still cross with you about." She mutters into his ribs.

"Well, given all the things you could be cross with me about, I don't suppose one is all that bad." He reasons.

"Faith thinks that you're afraid of me coming along and seeing you back in your other form there."

He says nothing, and Belle sighs. "How can such an intelligent man be such a bloody idiot sometimes? I fell in_ love_ with that form. You were never ugly to me, never hideous like you seem to think. Either way you're still my husband. You are still the father of my children and the only man I have ever loved. The only problem I'd have over there is not being able to kiss you, which would be annoying but not something I can't work around. Faith said you were thinking about letting me break the curse…"

"Not yet, Belle. Not until I know they'll all be alright. When the last one finds True Love…then I'll be ready. Until then I have to be able to protect them. They need me."

She doesn't argue, just wiggles closer to him. "I'm going with you, when you go back there. And I am not taking no for an answer, Rumple. I'll stay behind at the castle if you like, but I am going to be there. So you better just accept that now."

"Bloody tyrant." He mutters, and she laughs. "You knew that when you married me."

/

Faith is the first one awake and heads downstairs to make coffee. She sits down in her familiar chair at the kitchen table and watches the dark liquid drip into the pot, inhaling the comforting aroma. Belle is a tea-drinker and always will be, but Faith is a child of this world and prefers coffee, with just a touch of cream and no sugar. She enjoys the bitterness: it wakes her and makes her feel alive. Maybe she'll introduce Uncle Rustus to it, get him to sell it at his inn. He'd make a mint.

"Is that done yet?"

Faith glances up at her father and pushes out a chair. "Almost. You'll have to use the powdered creamer: the milk went bad while you were all camped out at my place. Which, by the way, you guys left in total disaster." She grins at him as he sits down next to her, still in his robe and pajamas. "Do you want me to make you some bacon or toast or anything? Granny's is closed today for the holiday."

"No, I'm fine." Rumple leans back in his chair. "In case I didn't say it last night, happy birthday, dearling."

"Thanks, Papa." Faith pours them both cups of steaming coffee and hands him the artificial creamer. "A few more weeks and it'll be time to go to Finnegan's."

"Followed of course by grilled cheese and hot chocolate." Rumple adds, and taps his coffee mug against hers.

"Of course. You know, Papa, I think I could eat a million grilled cheese sandwiches in a year, but none ever taste as good to me as the one I get on our shopping day. I look forward to it the entire year. And no, I'm not going to sit on Uncle Leroy's lap no matter how funny you'd find it."

Rumple moves his hand across the table and a photograph appears. He pushes it toward her. "This was the year our tradition started. Your Mum had a nasty cold so it was just the two of us."

Faith gazes down at the picture of her much younger self snuggled up against her godfather. "You were in awe of everything you saw." Rumple continues. "And I was in awe watching you. I wondered what kind of woman you'd grow up to be. I could not be prouder."

"You didn't tell her about our present yet, did you?" Belle appears in the doorway, wearing a dark pink silk bathrobe.

"Not yet, Sweetheart. I was waiting for you. Since it's from both of us you need to be there."

"Okay, so where is it?" Faith glances around for something wrapped, and her father laughs. "It wasn't something we could shove in a package. Go get dressed, and I'll take you to go see it."

It takes Faith longer to get ready than she anticipated. Most of her clothing is back at her apartment and what she did leave behind in Storybrooke has been clearly ransacked. Since she can't picture either of her brothers helping themselves to her garments that only leaves one culprit. How Vivienne managed to pull it off while in boarding school Faith isn't sure, but Vivienne always seems to find a way. Rather than irritate her, today it just makes her laugh.

She finally settles on an ratty jeans and an old but soft beige sweater and heads back down to find her parents (now both dressed as well, to her relief) and waiting for her. "Faith, those jeans are almost rags." Belle immediately goes into mother-mode.

"Not my fault. Apparently when Vivienne was here last no one noticed her helping herself to just about everything I own." Faith rolls her eyes and sighs. "She even snatched a couple of bras."

"As what, mementos?" Rumple wrinkles his face. "She doesn't even need a bra yet. You barely need one either."

"Papa!" Faith turns red.

"Rumple!"

"What? It's the truth. Neal clearly doesn't seem to mind."

"I think it's time we show Faith her present." Belle changes the subject quickly.

Rumple takes her hand and puts his arm around Faith, giving her a quick hug. "We'll talk to your sister and go on a rescue mission later today.

A moment later Faith finds herself standing in what appears to be an empty reception area of an office. There are no chairs, however, no magazines, no computers. The carpet and walls are a neutral tan, devoid of personality at the moment. She looks at her parents in confusion and Rumple takes her hand and leads her down a short hallway, stopping before a heavy oak door.

In large, shining golden letters on the door is the name "Dr. Faith S. Gold."

"Your office, Faith. For when you're done with your education. Your Mum and I toured a few different places and we thought you'd like this one the best. Come on in." He opens the door and ushers Faith inside, and she looks around in wonder. There is an empty bookcase against one wall, and plenty of room for a desk and personal files. The view outside the window of the office is spectacular: she can see the entire harbor from here, the roll of the waves on the Atlantic and the dots of fishing boats out even on the holiday.

"I think I see Leroy's boat." Belle points and Faith nods. "That is him!" She waves even though there's no way he can see her.

She imagines the shelves full of books, her degrees in frames on the walls, a big oak desk and soft, comfortable chairs for her clients to relax in as they speak. Faith thinks of the uncounted hours she'll spend in this room, and it already feels almost like home.

"Do you like it?" Belle asks.

"It's perfect. Thank you both so much!" Faith hugs them tightly. "It's exactly like I imagined. Now I just have to earn it, I guess." She laughs. "Luckily I haven't missed any classes while I've been wandering around the Enchanted Forest."

"You'll be fine." Rumple promises. "You're Belle's daughter: giving up isn't in your vocabulary, Dr. Gold."

"We should get back." Belle finally suggests. "We have a lot of food to get ready for this afternoon and I haven't even had a chance to shop."

"I'll take care of everything." Rumple promises. "You just relax and leave it to me."

They walk out of the empty office and Faith traces her fingers over the lettering on the door. "I will earn this, you know." She laughs. "You're going to be the parents of a doctor, a lawyer, a high-end fashion designer and…whatever the heck Haylan ends up doing. Besides Liam." She can't help adding.

"You're not too old to put over my knee you know."

"You've never spanked me, Papa. Ohhh, look how scared I am." She pretends to shiver, and they all laugh. "Come on, let's get home before the coffee gets too cold."

/

Belle may not be the biggest fan of magic, but over the years she has had to grudgingly admit it has its uses. Putting together a combination Thanksgiving/Birthday meal in the span of a few hours is definitely one of them. Especially when the Nolans and Jones' were coming over to join them. It's also useful for expanding their dining room table to fit everyone, even though Rumple had been of the opinion that Killian should eat at a card-table on the back deck.

Henry is eating with Regina this year, so the gathered masses include the Golds and their children, the Nolans including Neal, and Emma, Klllian, and Liam. Who has already tried three times to sneak a piece of pumpkin pie, until Rumple enchanted it to vanish every time the boy got close. Finally with the table set and the food on display, Rumple thinks with pride that he's outdone himself this year. And that he is now extremely hungry.

"Well, that's different." Killian points at the turkey, which is studded with red and white candles.

"When my birthday falls on Thanksgiving, I blow out the turkey instead of my cake." Faith shrugs happily. "It was Papa's idea."

"He came up with it after he forgot about the cake one year and burned it so badly not even his magic could save it." Belle explains cheerfully. "Rather than disappoint Faith he just jammed the candles into the bird. Okay, Faith. Make a wish and blow them out."

Faith takes a deep breath and blows as hard as she can. The candles flicker but none of the flames go out. She takes another breath and tries again, and gets the same results.

"Okay, who bought the trick candles?" She demands, and her parents look at each other in confusion. "I didn't." Belle shrugs. "Not even sure the store sells them. Rumple?"

"Not me, love. I am completely innocent in this regard. I can show you the box they came from. They're perfectly normal."

Faith decides to try again, and just as she lets out her breath she happens to glance up at Neal, who is trying so hard not to laugh he's almost shaking. "You! You're doing it, Nolan! Don't pretend you aren't!"

"Who me?" Neal asks innocently.

"Yeah…" Liam looks up at his uncle. "Mom and Dad said you could light candles and stuff now! You are doing it! That is awesome!"

Faith gets ready to try a fourth time to blow out the flames. "Neal, if these candles do not go out this time, I am dumping the cranberry sauce over your head."

"Okay, okay, I promise." Neal holds his hands up in supplication. "I just couldn't resist."

Faith blows, the candles flicker. None go out.

"It wasn't me!" Neal stands up and yelps. "I swear it wasn't me this time."

Haylan snickers. "Oh, great, now I'm getting it from the little ones too." Faith pretends to grumble. "Should have stayed in the Enchanted Forest."

"Oh, speaking of which…" Neal pulls out his phone, fiddles with it, and hands it to Belle. "This is what Faith looks like over there." David and Mary Margaret crowd over Belle's shoulder to get a look for themselves. "Well…that's…oh my." David offers. He hands the phone off to Emma so that she and her husband can see as well.

"NEAL NOLAN!"

"You look beautiful, Faith." Belle is diplomatic to the core. "You look lovely in any realm. Now, if the mages at the table are finished showing off, do you think we could actually eat today?"

Once the meal has been finished and the dishes piled haphazardly in the sink, Belle announces it's time for the rest of Faith's presents.

From Andrew she receives a novel he's recently finished and thought she might enjoy. It's the kind of thoughtful and practical gift she's used to receiving from Andrew, and she thinks there is a comfort in that. Liam and Haylan combined their money to purchase their present to Faith, and she holds it up and stares at it, perplexed.

"It's a chocolate llama." Liam explains. "Under the gold foil. It's solid too, not the hollow kind. And it's good chocolate, not the cheap stuff."

"We figured no one else was going to give you one." Haylan shrugs. "And as long as the world has been around, no one else ever has probably ever gotten a chocolate llama as a birthday-Thanksgiving present before."

Faith peels the foil off of the lllama's head, studies it for a moment, and then bites the head off cleanly.

"You fiend!" Liam howls. "You killed it!"

"Delicious." Faith proclaims. "Thanks, guys. I love it."

"I have something for you too, Faith." Vivienne chimes in. "But you can't eat mine."

"It better be my purple lace bra." Faith narrows her eyes.

"No, sorry, I sort of…gave that away." Vivienne coughs.

"You gave away my…who the hell accepts a used bra that belonged to someone they don't even know?"

"My friend Sylvania?"

"This present better be freaking amazing, Little Sister." Faith grins. "I happened to really like that bra."

"So did Sylvania. It was very nice." Vivienne pulls a wrapped box off of her lap. "Here you go. You better like it because it's not something I can return."

Faith tears into the wrapping and opens the box, and then sucks in her breath as she holds up the dress inside. It's a mini-dress, with a short skirt and scooped collar, with three-quarter sleeves. The fabric underneath (whatever it is, Faith has no idea at all about materials) is shiny and rose-colored, and over it is a layer of blue gauzy fabric that turns the dress purple when the light hits it the right way. "Oh, Vivienne, this is…how did you afford something like this?"

"I didn't. I made it." Vivienne looks almost embarrassed. "There's a letter in the box too. I wrote it while you were gone. Do you like the dress?"

"Vivienne, I love it. I absolutely love it! I always knew you were talented but this? At your age? I am blown away." Faith hugs her sister tightly. "Thank you. I can't wait to wear it." She releases Vivienne and picks up the letter. "Don't read it out loud." Vivienne begs. "It's just for you."

Faith scans the letter, and her eyes well up with tears. Without a word she puts it back down and hugs Vivienne again. Finally she whispers "Tell your friend I really don't want that bra back. But before I leave here, you're so returning my blue sandals."


	56. Meeting of the Minds

**Expectations: Meeting of the Minds**

"My belief…" Rumple addresses the gathered masses in his living room "is that the Coven is responsible for this. I can't see that anyone else would have the kind of magic this requires. Worlds protect themselves against this sort of thing: it takes very strong magic indeed to overcome those protections and remove the energy."

"What exactly is this Coven?" Killian asks.

"I think they were a heavy metal band in the 90's." Liam offers, and his father gives him a light smack on the head. "Hush, lad."

"A group of extremely powerful mages that make their home in the Mid. They only accept the very best into their own ranks. They are, however, willing to provide training to minor mages who can afford it, and they aren't picky about who they teach." Rumple leans back in his chair. "But they also limit the size of their ranks: exactly 100. No more and no less. You don't get to join the Coven unless there's an opening: as you can imagine there's no shortage of attempts on their lives in an effort to create such an opening so they operate more or less in secret. But even 100 mages draining the Life Force wouldn't be enough to cause this kind of damage this quickly. Which brings up my theory…"

"Which is?" Emma wants to know.

"That they're not only using the Lifeforce to replenish themselves, but they're probably selling it to lesser mages and even those without magical ability. Imagine that you're considerably wealthy and have everything you could ever want, with the exception of a longer life. I suspect the Coven has been willing to provide this."

"So how do we prove this? How do we stop them?" Regina asks from the sofa. "I'm assuming you have a plan."

"We send them a customer. Someone who wants to purchase Life-Force from them. The tricky part of that is that they'll easily see through a glamour. Whomever we use, I'll need to actually age in order to play the part. I can undo it when the job is over, of course. However, the person we use will be in considerable danger if they're found out. And the Coven can detect strong magical ability as easily as they can detect a glamour so we'll either need to use a weak mage, or someone without any ability at all."

"I'll do it." Neal raises his hand immediately. "I have a little magic, so I could use that as a reason that I'm familiar with it. If you age me enough no one will recognize me."

"Neal, no!" David shakes his head. "That's out of the question."

"Your father is right, Neal. You're just barely learning about your abilities. You couldn't defend yourself…"

"And someone else could?" Neal snaps at his mother. "It can't be Mr. Gold or his kids or Regina or even Emma. There's no one more perfect for this than I am. And by the laws of this world I'm a grown man now. I love you, but I don't need your permission."

"Regina, talk some sense in to him." Emma begs. "Tell him this is crazy."

"Hey, if he wants to do this, let him." Regina shrugs. "He's not a baby anymore. That doesn't mean I won't worry, but I believe in him. He's one helluva kid."

"Thanks, Grandma." Neal grins at her, and she gives him a wink in return.

"I hate to say this, but you're right, Regina." Rumple glances at Neal. "I think he's very well suited for this task."

"I'm a prince. That's always just been a useless title. It didn't mean anything to me." Neal walks over and takes his mother's hand. "Until I went there. Until I saw the place myself. Even if I don't live there, it's still partially my responsibility to protect it, to keep it safe from crap like this. If it comes down to a magical battle, there won't be a lot I can do to help. But this? This I can do."

Rumple notices Faith biting her lip and watching Neal: there isn't love in her eyes yet, but there is pride and respect and a new warmth. The nursery from which he believes True Love will be born, and soon.

"I promise to protect him in any way I can." Rumple assures the Nolans. "I'm not going to just send him in there helpless."

"I don't see you offering up your kid." David speaks and then stops cold, but it's too late and Rumple's look is coldly furious. "One of mine has already been sacrificed. So you are right: I'm not about to risk another."

"I'm sorry." David looks meek. "That was a stupid thing to say. It's just…if anything happened to him…"

"I know." Rumple's anger has drained away. "But it's his choice…we can't protect them forever. And don't underestimate your son. He's handled everything with extraordinary grace and courage so far. He's everything a prince is supposed to be."

Neal blushes, looking pleased.

"In the meanwhile, I have a task for Belle and Andrew that I think might be perfect for them." Rumple smiles at his wife and son. "And no, it's not just busy work. It's something that needs to be done and we can't spare any mages to do it. I'll need you both to go through the library in the Dark Castle and see if there is any information we can use to reverse what the Coven has done. Even if we manage to stop them, the damage might continue to spread. The elder ogres have accepted their fate but there is discord among some of the younger ones: if their own lands are gone they might well decide to claim human land for themselves and start up another war."

"I don't suppose we could just Google it?" Andrew asks glumly, and Belle laughs. "Not quite. We did things the hard way there. Well, most of us did. The non-mages anyway. It'll be fun, Andrew. You and me and candles and a whole library to ransack. If that information is there, I know we can find it."

"Sounds like a blast." That from Vivienne, who is lounging on the floor with her feet up against the side of the sofa. She sounds bored. "So I'm supposed to just sit around at school doing Algebra while you all save the world?"

"If you like." Rumple shrugs. "You're old enough to decide for yourself, I think. You can stay here in this world at school, or you can come to the Enchanted Forest with the rest of us. However, if you do come with us you'd have to stay in the Dark Castle the entire time and there might not be very much for you to do there unless you want to help your mother and brother out."

"Come with us, Viv." Faith urges. "You can get started on the redecorating plans. There are a lot of spare rooms there and we'll pick out a bedroom for you and make it awesome."

Vivienne cocks her head and Rumple can tell she's thinking deeply about something, something other than trying to decide if she wants to go with them. "What is it, honey?" Belle asks.

"I was thinking something doesn't make a lot of sense to me." Vivienne finally says. "When I got hurt, Papa had to use my own Life-Force to keep me alive. But he had to use so much that don't have enough left over ever share with babies, so I can't ever have any. Right?" Her eyes bore into Rumple's, and suddenly he wants to weep. He knows where this is headed.

"That's right, Vivienne."

"And you told me…once Life-Force is gone, it's gone. It can't be put back." Vivienne continues, and she still sounds calm and conversational.

"That's true."

"No, see, it's not true. Because this Coven? They're doing it. You said so. You said they're taking the Life-Force out of that world and using it to make people all young again. So it can be done. You can put Life-Force back. If you wanted to."

"Vivienne, haven't you been listening?" Rumple walks over and sits down next to her. "What that's doing to the old world? The damage it's causing?"

"That's because a bunch of people are doing it. I'm just one person!" Vivienne's voice is rising now. "It wouldn't take much to fix me up, just a little bit. The world wouldn't even miss it."

"Our old world is steeped in magic, Vivienne, and the Coven is destroying it. This world? It doesn't have those safeguards. It doesn't have the kind of stores that world does. Draining even a little bit from this world could cause catastrophe! It's some of the darkest magic that exists. I can't use it on you, Vivienne." Rumple puts his hand on her arm and she jerks away angrily. "Even if I was willing, Life-Force stolen in such a way would be tainted, and it would taint you to receive it. I'm sorry, my love. What I told you after your accident was the truth: I cannot change what has happened. That energy? It's not yours, Vivienne. You don't have a right to it."

Vivienne's eyes meet Faith's, and she sees the answer in her sister's gaze as well. She turns toward Haylan, who has said nothing the entire time, and he shakes his head no.

"Take me back to school." Vivienne stands up and spits out the words. "I don't want to ever see any of you again!" She turns and runs for the stairs, and a moment later they hear her bedroom door slam.

"I'm sorry." Belle whispers. "She's been doing so well the last few days. She's been so sweet…" She sees Rumple sitting where Vivienne left him, staring at the wall. "I'm proud of you, Love. I know how much you hate to deny her anything."

"I would have done it to save her." Rumple says quietly. "If it had meant saving her life that day, I would have done whatever it took. But not for this, no matter how much it hurts her. I might have. Once. But I wasn't wrong in what I told her: that energy, drained in such a way? It's tainted, Belle. It can't help but be tainted. There's already darkness in her: if I were to add more…she'd be lost."

"I'm sorry she's upset." That from Regina. "But we don't have time to waste right now on the theatrics of an adolescent. We have more important things to worry about, as cruel as that sounds."

"She's right." Belle admits reluctantly. "As much we might want to, we can't make Vivienne and her feelings our top priority right now. There's too much at stake, too many lives."

"We also have to come up with a backup plan." Killian scratches his neck under the collar of his black tee-shirt. He has a mild allergy to dogs, nothing serious, but enough to make him itch a little when in the Gold household. Certainly not as serious as Neal's peanut allergy can be.

While Neal won't die if he's around someone else eating peanuts or from touching them, eating even a small amount can trigger a nearly fatal reaction in him. He owes his life to Regina's quick thinking: she was present when the boy was given a taste of peanut butter at six months old and went into anaphylactic shock. She hadn't been able to completely stop the reaction, but had been able to keep the baby breathing long enough teleport him to the hospital and get a shot of adrenaline into him. Killian wasn't there at the time but has heard the story often enough of the former Evil Queen appearing in the middle of the pediatric ward and screaming for someone to save her grandson. It was this act, Killian muses, that brought down the final walls between the Nolans and Regina. She had cost them Emma's childhood and there was no way to undo that, but she wasn't about to allow them to lose Neal's as well.

It was also the beginning of a strong familial bond between Regina and Neal. Regina's actions to protect him from Zelena before and shortly after his birth had already endeared him to her, and he has called her Grandma since learning to speak. Although there is no blood between them, he knows he is her grandson as much as Henry is her son.

"We're going to work on your magic when this is done." Regina tells him now. "Not yet, because we really do want you to look like a pretty pathetic excuse for a mage to the Coven. But there's a lot we can do with what you have. Hopefully you'll be a better student than your sister was."

Emma responds by sticking her tongue out at Regina, and then laughs. There's no bad blood there either, not any longer. They aren't best friends, but they are no longer enemies, and they easily share at being doting grandmothers to Remy.

"If we can't figure out how to stop the damage." Killian continues. "We need to find a way to get the word out to bring people into Storybrooke. But…" He sighs. "We're talking more than just humans, aren't we?"

Rumple nods. "I may be on fairly good terms with the ogres and the dragons, but that doesn't mean I particularly want either one in Storybrooke."

"I hate bloody ogres." Belle frowns "but leaving them there to die like that? How could we call ourselves humans if we did that? There are other creatures there too, big and small."

"We'll worry about that when the time comes." Rumple decides. "It's entirely possible that we may have to make some very cruel but necessary choices: there may be no way around it. I personally believe we should leave the fairies behind." He grins at Belle's dirty look. "They're very self-sacrificing. I'm sure they'd want it that way!"

"I was thinking…" Faith sounds thoughtful. "I'm powerful. And they saw me around the Mid. What if I return there and start letting it be known that I want to join the Coven? If they have any openings they might let me in."

"Over my dead body." Rumple replies right away, and Faith glares at him. "I'm an adult too, Papa. The same as Neal is."

"Do you think it's that easy? Like going to a job interview?" Rumple laughs. "That all you have to do is answer a few questions and they hand you a set of robes and an employee handbook? Power isn't enough, my girl. They want people willing to use their power to benefit the Coven. Do you want to know what their most common initiation rite is?"

Faith doesn't answer, so Rumple continues. "They'll point you in the direction of an enemy, either one of their own or someone they've been paid to make suffer. You'd prove yourself to them by murdering everyone that enemy loves, in front of them if you want bonus points. You would find yourself standing in front of a magically paralyzed father, crushing the heart of his infant son before his eyes. You would find yourself slitting the throat of a new bride, because the woman who wanted the groom for herself paid coin to make it happen. Crushing a child's skull beneath your boot…"

"Stop it!" Faith throws up her hands. "Just stop, Papa!"

Rumple shakes his head. "If you hesitated even a moment from doing any of this, they would know you were a spy. Your entire life, we've told you not to do something and you've snuck behind our backs to do it anyway. I could see it in your eyes this time, that you were planning on enacting your little plan with or without my blessing. So you had to know, Faith. You had to know what you would face."

The girl shudders and Neal moves to put his arm around her. She leans into his embrace after giving him a grateful look. "You have to be careful, Neal." She tells him. "If that's the kind of people they are…please, be careful."

"I will." The boy promises. "I've got too much here to live for. Especially now."

"We should leave tomorrow morning." Regina stands up. "That'll give you time to take Vivienne back to school and for everyone to get some rest before we go."

"I'm going too, right?" Liam pipes up. Rumple had almost forgotten the boy was there. "Pleasepleaseplease. I'll stay in the castle. I'll help Belle and Andrew. I'll lick the floors clean. But you have to let me come."

Emma sighs. "You set one foot outside that castle I'm lighting up your backside. I don't care if you are almost fifteen."

"Yes!" Liam cheers.

"He's very fond of spankings." Haylan offers, and then laughs and ducks as Liam swings a throw pillow at him.

In spite of the danger, the mood in the house is relaxed at the moment, and Rumple enjoys it. His family, close and extended. They've been through so much together over the years, and he had hoped the worst was over with. Maybe it never would be, but he thinks if he has to fight for his life again, at least he's going into battle with one fantastic army.

When the Nolans and the Jones' have left, he goes upstairs to Vivienne's room, and finds that his daughter has cried herself to sleep in the middle of her bed. He pulls up her blanket around her, and her eyes flicker open, and he sees the hurt and anger and betrayal in them.

"Viv…"He begins, and she turns away, burying her head in the pillow. Knowing there is nothing else he can say, Rumple leaves the room and turns off the light. Vivienne is only a few feet away from him, but at the moment she feels as far from his grasp as Bae was for so many years. He waits until he's back in his own bedroom before allowing the tears to flow.


	57. Bewitched

**Expectations: Bewitched **

_Most parents in Storybrooke, the Golds included, try to limit their children's access to mainstream movies and fairytales that depict people who live in the town. They aren't always successful, but they do try and stress the difference between fantasy and reality and to make sure their offspring understand hat in most cases the people they know and their family members are very different (as are their stories) than what popular culture assumes._

_Teaching that difference is harder here, Belle muses, than it is in other places, simply because so much of what is considered fantasy elsewhere is real in Storybrooke. At five Faith is old enough to understand that some things are real and some things are not, but she struggles often with the concept. Adding in the fact that the child loves a good debate and there are times when Belle and Rumple simply collapse into bed after their daughter has worn them to a frazzle. (She is exceedingly grateful that Andrew is still too young to speak in full sentences.)_

_Belle believes that television time for young children should be limited anyway and she hand-picks what programs Faith is allowed access to. When the little girl discovers old reruns of "Bewitched" and begs to watch, her mother finds herself torn. On one hand, of course Faith will relate to little Tabitha. However, while Belle has a lot of sympathy for Darrin and can relate to the challenges of having a magical spouse, she finds his attitude toward Samantha incredibly sexist and insulting, and she really bristles at his insistence that Tabitha will one day be "an ordinary housewife". He reminds her more than a little of Gaston and she doesn't want her impressionable young daughter believing that rubbish. If Faith wants to be a housewife, that's perfectly fine with Belle. If Faith wants to drive trucks or be a circus clown, Belle doesn't have a problem with that either. She just wants Faith to understand that the choice is her own and no one else's._

_But Faith pleads with her, and Belle finally caves in, but limits Faith to one episode per day. She doesn't think there will be too much harm in that, and Faith claps and cheers when she's given the green light to watch. _

_It's a rainy day, and Faith is home school with a cold. Belle has stayed home with her and the little girl has made herself a nest of blankets in front of the television. Her mother is feeling lenient today and thinks Faith deserves a little extra pampering because she's handled her illness with good graces and hasn't whined once about it. Rumple has taken Andrew to the shop with him and so it's just the two of them. Belle brings a couple of mugs of chicken soup into the living room and Faith snuggles up close to her and puts the blankets around them both._

_They watch "Bewitched" together and then Faith puts down her mug and turns to her mother, and Belle inwardly braces herself. She knows that look._

"_Tabitha uses a lot of magic." Faith notes._

"_Yes she does. And sometimes she gets in trouble for it, too."_

"_Yeah, but her Mummy and Papa let her use it." Faith points out. "And she's littler than I am."_

"_Baby, it's just a television show. It's not real."_

"_I bet it is." Faith counters, and then coughs._

"_No, honey, it isn't. Those are just actors."_

_Faith rolls her eyes. "I know THAT, Mummy. But they're acting out real-people stuff because the real people are in another realm."_

_Belle closes her eyes tightly. "No, Faith, I promise you they aren't. It's all made up."_

"_How do YOU know?" Faith puts her hands on her hips. "Prove it."_

"_I don't have to prove it, young lady! It's just a television show."_

"_It is not! It's real and they don't stop Tabitha from using magic. Cause Tabitha's parents love her! And I'm going to go find them and live with them and use magic all day long. And Samantha is a prettier Mummy than you are anyway." Faith coughs into her hand again._

"_I think it's nap time. Sick little girls need naps. Get your butt upstairs, Faith."_

"_Samantha wouldn't make me take a nap. And Tabitha and I will be sisters and we'll be best friends." Faith stomps up the stairs toward her room. _

"_Good thing she hasn't found 'I Dream of Jeanie' yet" Belle mutters to herself. "Or she'd be demanding we all go live in a bottle."_

_A few hours later Rumple returns and puts down Andrew, who toddles over to his mother and gives her a drooling grin. Belle picks him up and nuzzles him, making him giggle as he grabs onto her hair. "You love me, don't you Andrew?" Belle asks her son. "You aren't going to desert me to go live with the Stevens family, are you?"_

_Andrew giggles again._

"_Beg pardon?" Rumple is confused._

"_Our daughter doesn't believe me that the characters from 'Bewitched' around real. She wants to go live with them because they let Tabitha use magic. Oh, and she also wanted me to know that I'm not as pretty as Samantha Stevens."_

_Her husband laughs and she gives him a baleful look. "You're far prettier than she is, love. Faith is just grouchy because she's not feeling well. I can handle it if you're not squeamish about my methods."_

_Belle considers. Rumple may not believe in spanking but when he is moved to discipline Faith he can be very creative about the method. "Do it." She tells him. "I don't care if she is sick: she was still a little beast."_

_Rumple winks at her and goes to see his daughter._

_Faith is sitting in the middle of her floor surrounded by Lok-Bloks and plastic dolls. She isn't very into dolls, so that surprises Rumple. People are always giving her dolls as gifts and she will thank them politely and then throw the toy into a pile with the other rejects. He takes a closer look and sees that she's actually using the Lok-Bloks to construct plastic…prisons for the dolls?_

"_Hi, Papa." Faith greets him. "Will you play with me?"_

"_What in the world are you playing?"_

"_Jail. The dolls were very bad so they have to go to jail and just eat bread and water." Faith explains. "Except for this doll." She points at one doll that has been seated on a chair and has a strip of paper wrapped around her head. "She was very, very bad. So she's getting the electric chair."_

"_Faith Sharlotte Gold, have you been sneaking out of bed behind our backs to watch television again?"_

_Faith's lower-lip curls down. "Maybe."_

_Rumple reminds himself to tell Belle they need to change the parental lock password. He doesn't even want to know what she watched that gave her the idea of giving her wayward dolls the death penalty. _

"_Well, I'm afraid we don't have time for that." Rumple walks over to Faith's closet and removes her white suitcase. "We have to get you all packed up."_

"_Are we going on a trip, Papa?" Faith asks excitedly. "Can we go back to London? And ride the big Ferris wheel?"_

"_No, no, Mummy and I and Andrew aren't going. Just you, Faith. You said you were going to go live with the Stevens, remember?"_

"_Oh, yeah…" Faith frowns at him. "I did say that."_

"_Well, then you need to get all packed up, and then I'll take you to them. No use you staying here when you so clearly don't love us anymore and would rather live with someone else."_

_Faith stares at the suitcase and gnaws on her lower lip. "They let Tabitha use magic."_

"_Yes, I've heard that."_

"_How come you're not crying?" Faith wants to know. "You should be very, very sad that I'm leaving you and Mummy."_

"_Oh, I am very sad." Rumple sits down on the bed. "That's because we love you and we'll miss you. But I'm sure you'll have lots of fun there." He adds briskly. _

_The little girl sighs. "Are you sure I can go?"_

"_Certainly. Now you really do need to hurry because I need to go start dinner. We're having lemon chicken and strawberry pie for dessert."_

_Faith makes a small noise and unconsciously licks her lips. "Could I take some pie with me?"_

"_No, that's for people who live here. You'll be long gone by then. But I'm sure the Stevens' will give you something to eat."_

"_I could stay for dinner here…I like lemon chicken too."_

_Faith actually loves lemon chicken: Rumple's recipe for it is one of her favorite meals. He picks up the suitcase and opens up her top dresser drawer. "How about this shirt? Shall we pack this one for you?"_

"_I maybe don't want to pack." Faith toes the carpet. "I think maybe I want to live here."_

"_I'm sorry to hear that. You were very mean to Mummy. She really thinks you don't love her any longer." Rumple kneels down in front of his child. "And I know for a fact that Mummy loves you and Andrew more than anything else in this world. She was very sad that you didn't want to live here anymore."_

"_I think I do now." Faith nods almost to herself. "Yes, I think I want to live here."_

"_Well, alright then. Come back downstairs now and let's tell Mummy you aren't going to leave after all."_

/

Belle is mixing up vegetables in a large salad bowl and Faith is chopping up carrots next to her when the young woman begins to giggle. Belle gives her a questioning look.

"I don't know why I just remembered something…do you remember when I got mad and said I was going to go live with the people on 'Bewitched'?"

Belle giggles too. "I remember that. You were so indignant about it. 'Well, SAMANTHA would let me use magic.'"

"I could be a total brat sometimes." Faith shakes her head. "I'm sorry about that, Mum."

"I'm not." Belle puts down the salad tongs and gives her daughter a hug. "You just had a lot of personality and you were too young to know what to do with it. You were a handful at times, but I wouldn't trade it for anything. You were never, ever a bad child. And I worried about you, of course. About you eating right, about you when you were off by yourself. But I always knew I didn't have to worry about your future. I knew you'd grown into a lovely and kind and responsible woman. But you, my darling, have grown into so much more than I ever could have expected."

"I worry about Viv." Faith admits. "Especially after today." The girl stares at the dark kitchen window. "Mum…not every place out there is like Storybrooke. If she does something here, people might get mad at her or complain to you and Papa. Or…arrest her…" Faith coughs. "But no one is going to _hurt_ her for it. Not just because of Papa but just because the people here aren't like that. But out there? I'm scared that someday she is going to say something or do something to the wrong person and they will hurt her. She's too confident that she's safe, that no one can touch her. It scares me."

"Me too, baby." Belle admits softly. "It scares me to death."

/

Vivienne continues to be quiet as Rumple drives her back to the boarding school in Portland. "You can change your mind, you know." He offers. "Come with us. That castle is part of your legacy: I know you want to see it."

The girl doesn't answer, just leans her head against the window and watches the expressway go by.

"I'm not going to apologize if that's what you're waiting for." Rumple continues. "Since you were born I have indulged you and over-indulged you. I've made excuses for your behavior. I've given you everything you've ever asked me for. When I was afraid you were going to end up in a youth facility I was prepared to uproot our entire family and leave town, and give up my magic, to keep you from being taken away from me. When you wanted to go to this school, I indulged you again. I wish I could say that I will mend my ways and stop indulging you but I won't. I'll still be the same father who gives into your pouts and your sulks. You'll still be able to twist me around your finger. But I also have three other children, Vivienne. I have a grandson and a great-granddaughter. This is their world too, and I cannot put their world at risk for you. I hope that someday, when you're older, you'll be able to understand that. That you and your wants can't always come first."

She still says nothing and they reach the school. When Rumple pulls up out front Vivienne quickly gets out of the car, her suitcase in her hand. She does not attempt to hug him, or say goodbye before she slams the car-door between them. Rumple watches her walk up the concrete stairs and disappear into her dormitory, and then turns to make the long and lonely drive back to Storybrooke.

/

There is quite a group gathered near the old well when Rumple returns.

Mary Margaret and David have requested to go because they want to spend some time at their castle and try and prepare if things start going bad. Having their de facto leaders back could go a long way toward keeping a populous calm. And with Neal going back and possibly being in danger, they want to be close if possible.

Emma is going due to her magical ability, and Killian goes where Emma goes. Rumple doesn't object to this. The pirate may not have any magic, but he is one hell of a fighter even with twenty years and a few extra pounds on him now. His skill with a blade and Emma's magic are a lethal combination and they work seamlessly together. And of course, Liam wants to come with his parents, although Rumple would have felt better if the boy had stayed with Ruby.

Regina's presence is a given: she seems to be taking the assault on the world rather personally, the irony of which makes Rumple laugh to himself. But it quickly fades away when he hears Belle arguing with Cole and Andrea Bunson. "Because it's not safe! That's why! That world is in trouble and we're going to try and stop it!"

"I don't care what you say!" Cole Bunson towers over Belle, but she holds her ground. "We were brought to this world twice against our will. Twice! We neither of us ever asked to be here! We've waited twenty years for a chance to go home! And now you think you have the right to decide it's too dangerous for us?"

"I just want to see my sister again." Andrea Bunson pleads. "It's been so long."

"I understand that…" Belle is losing her patience quickly.

"Oh, you understand." Cole snaps. "You don't understand anything, you…"

"Don't you speak to my Mum like that!" Andrew balls up his fists and Haylan does the same, standing beside his older brother.

"Thank you, boys, but I'll take it from here." Rumple strolls up to them, and Cole takes a step back.

"If we manage to stop the blight in our world, then I can assure you that you and your wife will be the first people through the vortex." Rumple flashes his teeth. "In fact, I'll throw you in there myself. But the simple fact of the matter is that if we cannot stop the blight then we will have to evacuate residents of that world into this one. And it's doubtful we could save everyone. Taking you with us means that at some point in the near future we might have to bring you right back here, and in the process perhaps cost someone else a chance at survival. So no. No you may NOT come with us and if you attempt to try I'll turn you both into chickens. Any questions?"

The Bunsons scurry away, and Regina snickers. "Damn. I wanted to see you do it."

Fid rubs up against her leg in agreement. Rumple had insisted the cat be allowed to join him again, if he chose to.

"Don't tempt me." Rumple mutters. "I'm not in the best mood right now anyway. Let's just get this over with." He puts his hand on Haylan's shoulder and feels his son ready the spell. He notes that although the boy still needs to use some of his father's magic to cast it, he doesn't need as much as he did before. Haylan was already growing stronger and it adds fuel to a new fear of Rumple's, one he hasn't mentioned to the others.

The Coven may have kept their ranks at 100, but they weren't above killing off one of their own if an extremely powerful new mage catches their eye and they believe he or she can be converted. While they would definitely be interested in Faith, it was nothing compared to how much they might want to get their hands on Haylan. Not only is he magically stronger than his sister, but he is still young and malleable. It is almost a given that they are already aware of him just based on the brief time Haylan has already spent in their world. If they found out that he could open portals between realms on top of everything else…

Regina catches his eye as the portal begins to open, and he realizes she's come to the same conclusion. There's a silent promise in her gaze that she'll do her best to protect the boy from them. If it wasn't for the fact that_ only_ Haylan could open the blasted portals Rumple would have insisted he stay behind. His grip on his son's shoulder tightens and he prepares himself to jump.

/

They emerge in front of the Dark Castle, tumbling out onto the ground but more or less in one piece. Emma stands up and brushes herself off, and then gives the castle a dirty look. "Never thought I'd have to see that again. No offense."

"Wow…" Liam is staring in delight. "It's even better than I imagined." He puts his arm around Haylan. "But we do have to think of a better name. And _you_ look adorable." He runs his finger down Haylan's cheek.

Belle takes inventory as she hauls herself off the ground and determines that she'll have a colorful bruise on her right hip but nothing appears to be broken. Definitely not her favorite way to travel, she decides. She'll stick with first class on airplanes and far less bumpy landings. She sees that her children, and the adults have all come through as well, and Fid, and although she was prepared she does a double-take to see the effects of the magic on Haylan and Faith. Andrew appears to be unchanged until he looks up at her, and she sees that his eyes are almost yellow here, and faceted like Faith's and Haylan's. It's actually quite striking, but then again she always did think so. She wonders what effect, if any, it would have on Vivienne and wishes her daughter had chosen to come along. Now where was her…she spots Rumple's slightly stooped back as he stares off into the woods behind them.

"Hey, you." She walks over to him and puts her arms around his waist, nuzzling against his spine. "Turn around. Let me see those beautiful eyes you have here."

He turns, almost reluctantly, and he looks so bashful that she has to restrain herself from kissing him. Instead she hugs him again and puts her head against his heart, and his own arms close around her tightly in what seems to be relief. "You silly man." She mutters. "I'm going to keep track of every time I want to kiss you here and can't, and then when we get back home you're getting all of them."

"Promise?" He asks, and she smiles to hear the change in his voice, a tone she had never expected to hear again.

"We better get inside." He finally glances at the sky. It had been early afternoon when they'd left home but here it was quickly becoming nightfall. "I'll feel much better when we're within the wards." Belle's hand slips into his and squeezes it. "I always did want to come back here with you someday. Just didn't think it would be like this."

He leans over and whispers into her ear "Just because we can't kiss doesn't mean that we can't do other things. I have big plans for you in the library that don't involve research."

"If you two are finished…" Regina interrupts, annoyed. Belle giggles and the Imp echoes it, and still holding hands Rumple leads them toward the Dark Castle.


	58. Matthew

**Expectations: Matthew **

_Belle is six months pregnant with her twins when Andrew meets Matthew._

_It's just after New Years, and Belle already has her hands full with the double pregnancy, a toddler who is curious about everything, and cranky six-year-old who is home from school with the flu and is resentful of anything that takes her mother's attention away from her. Rumple has temporarily closed down the pawn shop so that he can be home to share the load. If not for that, she thinks she would have just thrown in the towel and taken off for somewhere less chaotic, like a war-zone._

"_Okay, she's souped and medicated." Rumple walks into the kitchen with a squirming Andrew tucked under one arm. "She had some very interesting words to describe the medicine: I think I need to have a talk with her teachers and figure out where she's picking up that kind of language." He plants Andrew in his wooden high-chair and goes to the stove to fix up a plate for his son. _

_Belle leans back in her own chair and rubs her swollen ankles. "I may be responsible for some of it. I think she heard me yesterday when her brother ran out the door naked." She glares at Andrew, who giggles._

"_Well, to be fair he did turn around and run right back in." Rumple puts the plastic dish of eggs and bacon in front of the boy. "It's called winter, son. Gets a little nippy in Maine, doesn't it?"_

_Belle turns her attention toward her own breakfast when a piece of bacon hits her in the face. _

"_Andrew!" _

"_Not me." Andrew gives her a huge smile. "It was Maffew!"_

"_Who is Maf…Matthew?" Rumple inquires politely. "And why is he throwing your breakfast at Mummy?"_

"_Maffew Andrew friend." Andrew explains. "Maffew no like bacon."_

"_Do you know any children named Matthew?" Belle frowns, and Rumple shakes his head. "Can't say I do. The only Matthew in town is pushing eighty if he's a day. Where is Matthew, Andrew?"_

_Andrew points to the empty air next to him. "Maffew here, Papa."_

"_Ahhh…" Rumple understands. "Well, tell your friend that in this house we expect good manners at the table, and if he doesn't want to be thrown out the door he needs to behave himself."_

_Rumple turns away to take a sip of his coffee. A blob of scrambled eggs suddenly lands in it, splashing the liquid up into his face. _

"_ANDREW GOLD!" Belle begins, and Andrew shakes his head. "No, no, Mummy. Maffew do it. Maffew bad!" He giggles and shoves a piece of bacon into his mouth._

_Imaginary friends, Belle has read in more than one book, are very common for small children. They're just learning to use their imaginations but still haven't gotten a good grasp on reality verses fiction. Although Faith never had any imaginary playmates she did have trouble understanding that the characters on television were not real. It really isn't so different, the woman decides. Totally harmless, really. Just a phase that will pass quickly. Right?_

_Rumple doesn't appear worried. "Bae had an imaginary lamb named Mutton. He and Mutton were best friends for about a month and then Mutton was simply no more."_

_And so Matthew's reign of terror in the Gold household began. Silverware was found in the toilet, the living room curtains were shredded, scribbles mysteriously appeared on the walls, and somehow a chocolate ice cream cone managed to take flight on its own and smack Regina in the back of the head. (Belle really couldn't find it in her to be too upset with Matthew over this.) Of course Andrew was punished for "Matthew's" behavior, Rumple countering his protests that the blame belonged on his friend by advising him that Matthew was his guest in the home and therefore Andrew was responsible for his actions. He had hoped this would work, that when Andrew could not use Matthew to get away with mischief his attachment to the imaginary brat would dissipate but when he and Belle brought the twins home from the hospital, Matthew was still lurking around._

"_Maffew hates babies!" Andrew announced when he was presented with Haylan and Vivienne. "Specialy GIRL babies!" _

"_Well, then Matthew can go live somewhere else." Rumple is exhausted and in no mood to argue. Belle's labors always take a lot out of him. "Because the babies are staying."_

_Things change after the birth of the twins, but not necessarily for the better. Besides Matthew, Andrew has a new agenda: get rid of Vivienne. He would much rather send both babies packing, but he seems to think he has a better chance of getting his parents to ditch one. He's chosen the girl just on general principle._

_They're in Finnegan's and Belle is looking through a rack of blouses. Faith is in school and Andrew is standing near the stroller, cross and bored and not particularly amused to be in the women's clothing section of a department store. As he looks around for something to do, his eyes fall on a familiar face and he strolls up to her._

"_Hi." _

_Regina, ice cream to the head forgiven, kneels down in front of him. "Hi there, Andrew. Are you here shopping with your Mom today?" _

_Andrew grins. "Woegina, you like babies?"_

"_Yes, I do. I happen to like them very much."_

"_Good!" Andrew takes her hand and pulls her over to the double stroller. "Present!" He points at Vivienne, who is awake and watching them. "Your baby now."_

_Belle sputters as Regina gives her a look few have seen since her days as the Evil Queen. "Why thank you, Andrew. Don't mind if I do…" _

"_Great. Wonderful." Belle throws her hands up in the air. "Liam Jones tried to lay claim to Haylan last week, and now Andrew's trying to give the other one away. Would you like a toddler too, Regina? I'll throw him in as part of the deal. How about a 6-year-old who loves to argue? Act now and I'll even give you a grown man who ACTS like a toddler when he doesn't get his own way. Then I can pack up and move to Maui. But you have to take Matthew too."_

"_Good thing I have a big house." Regina blinks at the tirade. "Who is Matthew?"_

"_Andrew's invisible friend. He's quite a trouble-maker. In fact…" Belle points behind Regina "hang on. Andrew, get your little butt back here right now!" Andrew, who is standing near a trash-can, runs back over to his mother, giggling._

_Regina smirks again. "Well, enjoy your day, dear." Her heels click as she walks away._

_Belle doesn't feel it necessary to inform Regina that "Matthew" managed to fish her wallet and car-keys out of her purse and throw them away. With a little smirk of her own, she pushes the stroller toward the girl's section of the store._

/

As Andrew takes in the giant library he thinks he's going to be pestering his baby brother to bring him back here frequently. The fact that there are wall to wall books is one thing, but knowing that the stories contained in them were created in and of this world makes them all the more valuable in his eyes. He's heard stories of course from his parents and others in the town, but to be able to read for himself, to immerse himself in the lore and the culture…

He's walks over to a shelf and scans the leather spins, and he's so intent that he doesn't notice Rumple until his father puts a hand on his shoulder. "What do you think?"

"I think…" Andrew shakes his head. "That I may be spending a lot of time here."

Rumple laughs and then turns serious. "I lived here for a long time, son. A very long time. And the happiest moments I ever had here were in this room with your mother. Sometimes we would read to each other, or talk, and sometimes we'd just sit in silence. And…I was at peace for a while. After she was gone, I never could bring myself to set foot in it." He stares at the wall for a moment and then shakes himself. "Now remember you and your Mum have a job to do in here: no…getting distracted and spending the entire time just reading nonsense."

"I know, I know…" Andrew mutters. "But when we're done you have to let me take some of these home with me."

"Of course. They're yours too." Rumple shrugs. "Everything in here belongs to you and your siblings. I'd rather see those books in the hands of someone who will appreciate them than sitting in here collecting dust."

"I promise to take really good care of them, too." Andrew touches the books as if they are something sacred.

"Just don't let Matthew anywhere near them." Rumple snickers.

"Who's Matthew?" Andrew frowns. "I don't know anyone with that name."

"Oh, you used to." Rumple walks over to a sofa and Andrew sits down across from him. "He was your imaginary friend when you were two. And he was quite a handful, let me assure you. All sorts of mischief went on in our household when Matthew took up residence there. Torn books, eggs smashed on the kitchen floor, ice cream throw at Regina…" Andrew giggles at that and Rumple grins. "Didn't say he was all bad…it drove your poor mother spare. She was ready to tear young Matthew limb from limb. I didn't mind as much: it just showed me how intelligent and creative of a son I'd been blessed with. And you are a blessing to me, Andrew. Don't you ever forget that."

"So you mentioned a trip…" Andrew is trying not to cry.

"_You've_ mentioned more than once about wanting to go to D.C. If we can get this business wrapped up in time, I thought I'd take you there during your winter break. Of course we'd be back by Christmas. What do you think?"

"Can we go to the Capitol building? And the court house?" Andrew asks, nearly bouncing in excitement. "And the museums?"

"Yes, yes, and yes. Whatever you like."

Andrew hugs his father tightly. "I'd love it. You're the best, Papa. Sorry I was kind of a brat when you got back home."

Rumple hugs his son tightly. "I'm sorry I wasn't more…sensitive about how you'd feel. Besides, have to get your familiar with that city, don't I? You'll probably be living there when you're on the Supreme Court."

"I wouldn't go that far…" Andrew laughs, embarrassed.

"I would. There's no doubt in my mind you can do anything you wish. You don't need magic, Andrew." Rumple looks into the boy's eyes, his own even here. "But if you do, ever, for anything, I will be there as fast as I can. Matthew, however, is on his own."

Andrew laughs again and gives his father another hug. "I'm going to promise _you_ something now, Papa."

"Yes?"

"That you're going to have all kinds of good new memories here, so many it'll make all the old bad ones go away. Mum and I and Faith and twins, yeah, even Vivienne…we're going to make this a place that you like coming to visit. You don't ever have to be sad or alone here again, Papa. We won't let you be."

Rumple blinks back tears, and nods. "Hearing that? Seems we're off to a good start."

/

Vivienne is sitting in her Literature class and for once the girl is actually paying attention. The book right now is Wuthering Heights and she's finding Heathcliff and his revenge plans quite interesting. Of course he'd want revenge after everything that had been done to him, how everyone had screwed him over. He's just declared little Hareton Earnshaw his and voiced his plans to "twist" him when it happens…

The room around her is still visible, but it is as if someone is rapidly dropping film slides in front of her face. She sees faces, images, all going by her so fast that they are almost a blur, and then for a moment she sees the boy…

He's small, about four or five, maybe. His skin is a medium brown, his hair loosely curled (smaller curls than Haylan's). His eyes are narrow and almond shaped and pitch black, and he's staring at her in suspicion and anger. She sees herself reaching out toward him, a name on her lips…

_Bandit…_

The image fades as quickly as it comes, as do the rest of them, leaving Vivienne shaking in her desk. No one notices, to her relief. She stands up and picks up the bathroom pass and walks out the door, not stopping until she's locked inside of a stall. She leans her back against the door and closes her eyes, her her heart still beating wildly.

"_What's it like, Papa? When you see the future? Why can't you tell everything?" _She remembers cuddling on his lap, back before life started to hurt. Back when she believed his powers were infinite.

"_Because it's all jumbled up, like picking up a single piece from a jigsaw puzzle and trying to guess what the rest of the puzzle looks like. If the piece you pick up happens to be a tree or a face you at least get some idea, but pick up a piece of sky and well, that's not going to do you a lot of good. Sometimes I do get good pieces: I knew that your mother was going to be important in my life. I just wasn't sure how."_

_Is that what just happened to m_e? Vivienne tries to calm herself_ now. Did I see the future? No, that's not possible. I don't have any magic. But Papa said it isn't magic…well, not the normal kind. That it's special, on top of what else he can do. I know Faith and Haylan say sometimes they get kind of funny feelings about things, but they can't do that part of what Papa can. But he also said that real magic gets a lot stronger when you hit puberty (I hate that word). What if this kind of magic gets stronger too? What if this is like my brain getting its first period or something? I'll have to ask him…_

Her face twists into a scowl. _I bet he'd try and block it if I told him. He wouldn't trust me with it. He'd take it away from me and Mum would let him! Well, why does he need to know? It's none of his business. I'll learn to use it on my own! I'll practice over and over and I'll get really good at it._

_And what about that kid, Bandit? He can't be my kid, that's for sure. He looked pretty mad at me about something. He also can't be who Papa saw: he said that was a man. This is just a little boy. Maybe it's the man's little boy? Maybe his mother is Chinese or something?_

Vivienne shakes her head to clear it and leaves the restroom after splashing cold water on her face. She returns to her desk and tries to summon more of the images but they refuse to cooperate.

_Oh well, it happened once and I know I can get it to happen again. Who needs the crappy kind of magic my brother and sister have? This is going to be my magic and no one will ever know._

She opens Wuthering Heights to the correct chapter, and she can't stop grinning.

/

"So I thought we'd go for about 70." Rumple explains to Neal as the group gathers in the Great Room. "Old, but not so old that you'll be physically debilitated by it. Since I'm actually aging you I'm trying to be careful to avoid any health issues. If you fall over dead of a heart-attack it'll be a great inconvenience."

"Excuse me?" David Nolan glares at Rumple, who giggles in response. "Oh, stop that. You'll get him back safe and sound. Or at least one of the two."

"Rumple…" Belle gives her husband a stern look, making him giggle again.

"Why does everyone want to use Neal for spells?" Mary Margaret mutters, sounding resigned. "Is he like a universal donor for magic or something?"

"He's type A. For 'available'" Rumple explains brightly. He puts his hands on Neal's head. "Your choice. Bald or grey?"

"Grey" Neal requests immediately.

"Bald it is."

"Hey!"

Rumple lets the magic flow into the young man and Faith watches from next to her mother as Neal Nolan changes before her eyes. His hair turns to iron, becoming thin and sparse. His eyes sink into his skull, surrounded by creased flesh and his hands shrivel, the backs becoming dotted with brown. And then Neal is gone completely, and before them is a different man, old but not ancient, his spine still straight and tall.

"Perfect!" Rumple declares, jumping up and down. "You look positively ghastly, lad!" He pulls out a hand mirror and offers it to Neal. "This is what you have to look forward to in about fifty years."

"You look fine, Neal." Mary Margaret soothes. "Very handsome and distinguished."

"But there's more to it than looks." Andrew cocks his head and studies Neal. "You may look old, Neal, but you have to _act_ old too. If you talk like a college kid they'll know something is fishy."

"You damn kids! Get off my lawn!" Neal shakes his fist at his parents, and David chuckles.

"No, no." Haylan moves to join Andrew. "You're supposed to be someone with a lot of money, a Lord of somewhere or another, and you're looking for the Coven because all your money can't buy you a longer life. So you have to be, well like your Mom said. Distinguished. Walk and talk like you've been around a long time and you're used to getting a lot of respect and people immediately doing what you say."

"Remove yourselves from my property right now or I shall have the law on you! THE LAW I SAY!" Neal shakes his fist at David again.

"It seems…" Rumple sighs. "We still have some work to do."

Liam suddenly laughs, and they all look at him. "It's easy, Neal. You just have to act like Mr. Gold does at home when he has to deal with the rest of the town. Like he really wants to squash everyone and they should all be grateful that he's choosing not to."

"They _should_ be!" Rumple folds his arms across his chest. "They're extremely annoying."

The elderly Neal nods thoughtfully. "Yeah, that I might be able to pull off. This is going to be more fun than I thought."

"This isn't a game, Neal." Rumple turns serious. "I've said before, these people are extremely dangerous and very powerful. If things start to go bad, I will get you out of there. All we're trying to do is get confirmation as to whether or not they are the ones responsible for the blight."

"And if we do confirm it?" Faith asks softly. "I doubt they'll just stop because we tell them to."

"It would certainly be nice if it were that simple, wouldn't it?" Belle takes Rumple's hand. "It'll be war, won't it?"

"I'll try and avoid that, my love." He squeezes her fingers. "But I can't promise you things won't get very…tense."

"Then we'll fight. And we'll win." Regina sounds impatient to get started. "Been way too long since I've had a good magic battle."

"Not long enough for me." Emma mutters and Killian throws his arm around her. "You'll be fine, Luv. You're not our strongest mage, but hey, if nothin' else you're a sight prettier than he is." He gestures toward Rumple, who responds by sticking his tongue out at the pirate.

"Alright, Neal…" Rumple turns back toward the boy. "Let's work on your withering disdain…"


	59. Lord Vader

**Expectations: Lord Vader**

Inspired by his sister spending her last visit here as Princess Leia, Neal has decided to refer to his elderly persona as Darth Vader. Once he is satisfied with how he has crafted Lord Vader's personality, and dressed in silk and velvet, Neal believes that he is as ready as he'll ever be. Rumple and the others will be monitoring him through an enchanted crystal in case the boy gets into trouble.

He's standing next to one of the huge windows in the Great Room when Faith approaches him, and he gives her a smile of greeting. "Nervous?" She asks him. "And you better say yes, because if you're not then I'm not letting you do this."

"Scared to death." Neal admits with a rueful grin. "Can I get a kiss for good luck?"

"Please. I'm young enough to be your granddaughter." Faith sniffs, and the boy laughs. Faith puts her hands on his shoulders and leans forward, giving him a long and lingering kiss that nearly curls his toes. "Promise me you'll be careful?" She whispers. "I've spent my entire life wishing you'd go away. It would be really ironic if it happens now that I kind of want you to stick around."

Neal moves his hand down her cheek. "Haven't you figured it out by now? I love you, Faith Sharlotte Gold. And I'm not going anywhere."

He kisses her with the morning sunlight coming through the window and this is what Belle sees as she enters the Great Room, and the beauty and purity of the moment almost brings tears to her eyes. Being here once again, with Rumple as he was then, has brought so many memories and emotions to the surface. The fear she'd tried to hide in those days, her loneliness, her curiosity about the Dark One burgeoning into a deep and endless love that still flowed through her veins to this day.

They'd spent the entire night together in the library, the door magically sealed to guarantee their privacy, somehow the inability to kiss making the experience all the more intense for both of them. Neither had slept much, dozing only a few minutes at a time before awaking yet again to the needs of the flesh. In spite of her assurances, Rumple had been almost…shy…at first, unsure of himself in this form, unsure that in spite of her love for him and their long marriage she would want the scaled flesh pressed against her own, would want his claws against the paleness of her skin. Running out of words to tell him, she'd settled for showing him instead, over and over and in every way she could think of. _You are loved_, she told him silently, physically_. In any form. In any place. In any way. You are always loved. You are always mine. You always have been mine. _And before the sun was up, she had made him believe it.

Now, she thinks as she watches Faith kiss Neal, she feels a sense of rightness, of completeness. The seeds that had been planted in this castle so many years ago had blossomed and from that garden Faith and her siblings had emerged. And now Faith was grown and perhaps someday she and Neal would start a garden of their own. A line that would go on for years and split over and over in different directions, but that could always be traced back to this castle, and to two lonely hearts that had never really fit in anywhere until finding each other.

She senses Rumple behind her and as he puts his arms around her waist she leans back against his body and sighs in contentment. Neither Faith or Neal have noticed them yet, still too focused on each other.

"Should we throw a bucket of water on them?" Rumple whispers into Belle's ear, and she swallows a giggle. "Stop that. They're adorable together. You know you're as happy for her as I am."

"Well, the Nolan boy is at least clever enough to recognize a good deal when he sees it. He's getting your daughter: a man couldn't possibly do better than that." He nuzzles the back of her head and she has to fight back the urge to cry.

"We have an audience." Neal pulls back and whispers to Faith, and she pretends to glare over at her parents. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all, my dear." Rumple waves his hand magnanimously. "Go right ahead."

"There's one more thing I need you to do." Belle turns around to face Rumple. "Before we do anything else, you have a promise to keep to me."

"Belle…" his voice takes on a whine. "Alright, fine. Let's get it over with." He notices the others have trickled into the room. Muttering to himself, he walks over to the table and glares at the rose. He waves his hand and there is a puff of purple smoke and suddenly in the middle of the table sits a tall, dark-haired young man who stares around himself in utter confusion.

"Hello, Gaston." Belle steps forward. "It's been a long time. How do you feel?"

"B…Belle?" The knight gasps. "How…I came to rescue…by the Gods Above, you're _old_! Why are you old?"

"Excuse me!" Belle puts her hands on her hips. "I'm forty-six, thank you very much! I am not old! I happen to think I'm aging quite well."

"I don't understand…how long…" Gaston whispers.

"Well, he certainly didn't get any brighter over time…" Rumple mutters to himself, and Gaston's eyes focus on him. "You…" he hisses. His hand moves and he yanks his sword from its sheath and lunges toward the Imp. Rumple giggles and waves his hand, and once again a rose lies on the table.

"Shall I give him another chance?" Rumple turns to inquire of his family and friends, and Killian nods. "Do it. This is better than telly."

Rumple turns the rose back into a man and Gaston takes in a deep breath. "Now play nice!" Rumple orders the knight. "Is that really any way to treat the man who was so kind-hearted as to give you free room and board for the last few decades?"

Gaston looks back at Belle, and then his eyes move to the children next to her, all of whom clearly resemble the Dark One in some form or another. As Haylan stares up at him from blue reptilian eyes, Belle sees comprehension dawn in Gaston's own.

"You depraved beast!" The knight screams at Rumple. "By the Gods, you will pay for your defilement of my intended!" He jumps toward Rumple again, and Rumple rolls his eyes before yet again turning Gaston back into a flower.

"Thick as winter mittens, ain't he?" Killian inquires, and Belle nods in agreement. "I'd forgotten just how thick."

"Not bad to look at, though." Emma notes, and Killian gives her a wounded look. "I didn't say he was better looking than you. Just a good looking guy in general." Killian only looks slightly mollified.

"Mum, I think I speak for all of us when I say thank you, from the bottom of our hearts, thank you for not saddling us with that lunkhead as a father." Andrew grins.

"ONCE MORE WITH FEELING!" Rumple howls gleefully and the rose turns back into Gaston. Before he can move, Rumple casts another spell that freezes the knight in place. Belle marches up to him.

"Now you listen to me!" She shakes her finger at him angrily. "First of all, there was no 'defilement'. Rumplestiltskin happens to be my husband and he's been my husband for a bloody long time now. We've created four beautiful children together, and I couldn't possibly be happier. And the only reason you're not still sitting in a vase is because I told him if we ever made it back here he had to set you free. So you can just knock off the bloody posturing and attitude."

"Go Mum!" Faith whistles and claps.

"It takes a lot to get her riled up." Regina shrugs. "But she's_ something _when she is." Mary Margaret and David nod in agreement.

"Now I'm going to have him give you one more chance to behave yourself." Belle continues. She steps back from the table and Rumple removes the binding spell. Gaston swivels his head to stare at the Gold children again, and Andrew gives him a friendly wave. "Hi there. I'm Andrew. This is Faith, and this is Haylan. We have another sister named Vivienne but we don't discuss her in polite company." Rumple gives him light rap on the back of the head and Andrew snickers. "Sorry, Papa." He sounds anything but.

"I swear by everything that is holy I will rid this land of this unholy demon-spawn!" Gaston screams and sunlight reflects off of his blade as he swings it toward the Gold children. Faith, Rumple, Emma, Regina, and Haylan raise their hands, and five spells hit Gaston at once.

Belle walks back over to the table, picks up the rose, and sticks it back into the vase. "Oh well, we tried. We'll try again in another twenty years and see what happens. And I do _not_ look old!" She mutters almost to herself.

Rumple hugs her tightly. "You get more beautiful every year, my love. Now that we're finished playing with Sir Thorny here, I believe it's time for Neal to do his part. Are you ready?"

Neal takes a deep breath. "Let's do this."

/

The Mid attracts all different types from all over the realm, and not all of them are the type to hang out in the kind of seedy tavern Faith had discovered her first time here. Those with money gravitate toward the southern portion of the area, and generally spend a great deal of time places that are referred to as "Halls". There really isn't a true equivalent for them in Neal's world, Rumple explains. "Think of it as a combination of a country club, a brothel, a library, and a high class bar and grill. If you're hungry for knowledge, business connections, flesh, or exotic cuisine and fine wine, that's where you go. It's an eye-opening experience. Just remember, lad, I'll be watching you the entire time so no getting friendly with the ladies who work there."

"What if I pretend to be interested in men?" Neal offers.

"They have men available too."

"No getting friendly with them either." Faith warns.

Neal walks up a cobblestone path toward an enormous white building that he thinks wouldn't look out of place as an antebellum mansion. Well-dressed ladies and gentlemen are playing a version of croquette on the manicured lawn and servants scurry back and forth carrying silver trays. He takes a deep breath and brushes some imaginary lint off of his velvet breeches, and settles his features into a stern, disdainful look.

A large man in boiled leather armor, a sword on his hip, stands in front of the door. "And you are?" The man asks.

"Who am I?" Neal pretends anger. "Young man, I am Darth Vader! Lord Vader to you! From Avonlea, assuming you know where that is. Who are you?"

"Seth." The man growls. "And I ain't never heard of you."

"Well, I've never heard of you either, given that you're no one." Neal sniffs. "I, on the other hand, am _someone _and I've had a long journey to get here!" He pulls out a small bag of coins and hands it to the man he can only think of as a bouncer. "Count it, if you know how to count, that is. You'll find my entrance fee is more than paid. Now stand aside for your betters, boy!"

Inside of the Dark Castle, Mary Margaret is cringing as they watch from the crystal. "Even though I know he's only acting, I still want to box his ears and yell 'I raised you better than that'".

"He's definitely getting into the part." Emma looks amused. "Lord Vader…love it."

The bouncer counts out the coins twice, and Neal can see that he's dying to find an excuse to turn the pompous and rude Lord Vader aside. But the bag actually contains considerably more than the standard entrance fee, and finally the big man moves and opens the door. "Enjoy yourself, Lord Vader."

"About bloody time." Neal snaps. He reaches into his pocket and digs out another coin, and flips it toward the bouncer. "Here. Go buy yourself an education." This makes his mother cringe again and close her eyes tightly.

Neal finds himself in the entryway of a large, marbled hallway. He can hear voices and laughter in the distance and two women stroll by hand in hand, wearing nothing but matching smiles.

In the Dark Castle, Belle puts her hand in front of Haylan's eyes. Haylan pushes it away. "Seriously, Mum? I can promise you…not really going to be an issue for me." Behind him, Liam snickers.

Neal tries to get his bearings and sees a cloth map on the wall, listing the various parts of the Hall. Rumple had explained there was one place in particular he should start his task, and so after studying the map for a moment, he heads toward the steam pools.

There are three of them in the Hall: one for men, one for women, and communal one. Neal's lambskin boots echo on the marble floor as he walks along, and he has to work on keeping his demeanor unapproachable. At least at the moment. Inside the doorway of the men's pool, an attendant steps forward. "Lord Vader, I shall take your clothing now. It will be returned upon your departure."

"Where are the swimsuits?" Neal asks politely.

"Swim…suits?" The attendant is confused.

"What do we wear in the pools?" Neal tries to clarify.

"Why, nothing sir. For a proper cleansing and to keep the pools tidy no clothing is permitted."

"May have forgotten to mention that part to him. Ooops!" Rumple giggles, and David gives him a steely glare. "Yeah, might want to give him a head's up next time if you expect him to get naked."

Neal pauses for a moment, and then slips back into character. "Alright then. It's not as if Vaders have anything to hide away in shame." He quickly unlaces his garments and removes them a piece at a time, handing them over to the attendant. Oh Gods Above, he remembers suddenly, everyone is watching him in that crystal! Including Faith! Oh well, the only way out was forward.

As Neal strips in front of the attendant, his audience watches from the castle in various states of discomfort and amusement. His relatives are discretely looking away, as is Belle, until she sees Faith pull a dollar bill out of her pocket and start waving it around in mid air. This sends Rumple off into another laughing fit.

"No bad." Faith notes as the crystal gives them a close-up of Neal's bare, wrinkled backside. "Even for an old guy."

"Is it safe to look yet?" Liam asks.

"Completely." Faith assures him, and Liam turns around, and then lets out a yelp and looks away again quickly. "Oh, that is SO not funny, Faith! That's my freaking uncle!"

Once Neal is as naked as the day he was abducted by a crazy witch, he follows the attendant down another short hallway and to a heavy wooden door. "Enjoy the pools, Lord Vader" the attendant bows to him, and for a moment his eyes linger just a bit too long on Neal's groin. He winks at "Lord Vader" and walks away grinning.

"Aww, someone apparently likes them mature." Faith giggles. "He's cute, Neal. Make sure you get his phone number…wait, they don't have phones here. What the hell did you guys exchange if you didn't have phone numbers?"

"Well, your father just skipped that part and took me hostage." Belle shrugs. "It saved time, anyway."

"Charming gave me a ring right after we met." Mary Margaret recalls with a sigh.

"And by that she means she mugged me and stole it." David leans over and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"Emma chained me up and left me at the top of a beanstalk." Killian isn't about to be left out. "If that ain't love I don't know what is."

"Things are so much simpler here…" Rumple nods in agreement. "Modern life makes everything so overly complicated."

"Next on 'Lifestyles of the Dysfunctional and Co-dependent'" Regina watches as her grandson walks through a cloud of steam toward a perfectly round pool of hot water. "A therapist could make a small fortune off of you people!"

"That's the idea." Faith grins at her. She watches Neal take a seat on a marble bench in the pool, near a group of middle-aged men. They all wear the same haughty expression as Neal and they slide down to make more room for him.

"Lord Vader." Neal is introducing himself. "Heard nothing but good things about this place and decided to pop in and see for myself. Not bad so far. Not bad."

"Lord Popkins." One of the other man points to himself. "And this is my business partner, Sir Loyn."

"SIRLOIN?" Haylan sputters. "That guy's name is SIR LOIN?"

"Lord Popkins isn't a whole hell of a lot better." Liam is doubled over laughing. "He sounds like he should be three inches tall and living in a mushroom or something."

"Even better…" Andrew snickers. "Don't you remember, Liam? That's what they call sandwiches in 'The Dark Tower' series."

"Oh my God, you're right! We have Lord Sandwich and Sir Loin!" Liam howls. "Is there a way to DVR this and watch it again later?"

"Hush!" Belle orders. "We're trying to hear."

"So what brings you to the Mid besides rest and relaxation, Lord Vader?"

"Oh, a silly little rumor my niece told me. You know how girls are. They believe everything they hear and repeat twice as much."

All three men laugh and Faith narrows her eyes.

"She told me that people, the right kind of people that is, can speak with a group of very talented individuals and for a price and arrange to have the years pulled right out of them. I told her that was utter rubbish, but she swore to me she knew a man who'd had it done. Said he came back looking like a man of thirty when he'd been walking around this world longer than myself. I've nothing better to do these days so I decided to see for myself."

Neal's companions look at each other. "Never heard of such a thing myself." Sir Loyn finally says. "But I suppose with magic just about everything is possible, isn't it?"

"Perhaps." Neal looks bored. "I've a touch of that myself, from my mother's side. Just really enough to light a bedside candle: nothing even worth noting, really. I know it scares the life out of some folks but I suppose since I've always just taken my own for granted I'm not afraid to…dabble. If I feel it's worth the price, that is."

Lord Popkins eyes him for a moment, and then smiles. "I don't know one way or another myself, but you'll find there's quite a network here and information spreads rapidly. I'll put it out there what you're looking for and you should know quickly whether or not such a thing is possible. Now, where is the wine boy? You simply have to try the Blushing Virgin, Lord Vader. It's as sweet as its name and just as pure…"

"Hey, he happens to be underage, pal!" David snaps at the crystal.

Faith just shrugs_. Good job so far, Neal. Keep it up. Just be careful. _

_Please, please, be careful. _


	60. First We Take Mahattan

**A/N: Okay, this marks the last of the pre-written chapters. The remaining chapters of this story will be uploaded as I finish them. I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

**Oh, keep forgetting to mention this. All of my original characters are open-source. If anyone wants to borrow or play with them I have no problems with that at all. So if you can't get idea out of your head of Faith marrying a giant watermelon, wearing nothing but trombones, and becoming Supreme Overlord of Utah, please feel free to write it. In fact, PLEASE write it...**

**Expectations: First We Take Manhattan**

Chatterwick School for Girls believes firmly that well-rounded young ladies grow into well-rounded young adults, and that exposing their charges to cultural and educational opportunities on a regular basis can only enhance their futures and help them better fit in to the higher society they were being groomed for. The school is expensive, after all, and does not give scholarships. All of the girls who attend have wealthy parents who are prepared to spend small fortunes educating them: the school is determined to fulfill its end of the bargain.

The Saturday after Thanksgiving those girls who are not still spending their holiday with their families are loaded onto a tour-bus at 6AM and taken on a six-hour drive from Portland, Maine to Manhattan.

Vivienne shares a seat with Sylvania, who falls asleep minutes after the bus pulls away from Chatterwick. She doesn't mind this: she's very fond of Sylvania but she likes having the chance to be alone with her thoughts for awhile. And right now, they need sorting.

She had originally not planned on going on the trip: it was voluntary, after all. She loves Manhattan and has been there multiple times, but she had planned to spend the day alone in her room working on a new outfit. She had changed her mind when IT happened again. She'd been getting ready for bed when she suddenly knew that she had to go to Manhattan. There were no mental images this time: it was simply a gut feeling, and it hit her with the force of a train. This trip was important, and she had no idea why.

It was past noon when the bus finally arrives and a line of weary, hungry girls staggers into Mama's Macaroni to use the restrooms and have lunch before heading toward the American Museum of Natural History.

Vivienne's interest in history is minimal at best because although she lives in this world, it is not _her_ history. Her parents are, there is simply no other term for it, aliens here. The life-like replicas of Neanderthals and Cro-Magnons are not based on her own ancestors. Some of the girls she attends school with had family who came over on the Mayflower: Vivienne owes her status as an American to Regina's Curse. It isn't exactly the same thing. She may look like the other girls at Chatterwick, but genetically? She's as foreign to this land as Belle and Rumple are.

And she can't tell anyone, she muses, as she follows Sylvania past the giant skeleton of a wooly mammoth. They would all think she was a lunatic. Her friendships here are different than the ones she had back in Storybrooke. Back then, and it seemed like another lifetime ago, everyone knew the truth about everyone else. Her friends throught her father was weird, of course, but in Storybrooke it was simply a different degree of weird. Things were so much easier then…

She wanders away from the group and toward an exhibit of a family crouched around a campfire: a mother, father, infant, and caveboy son. She thinks the artist has done a good job of them: they look content. She thinks all their work is done for the day and now they're just kind of enjoying each other's company and winding down. She feels a stab of homesickness so strongly that it almost buckles her knees. Her hand is on her phone before she realizes it would be pointless: her parents aren't there. They're in the Enchanted Forest right now trying to stop it from falling apart. For the first time in her entire life, both of her parents and all of her siblings are outside of her reach. She could be squished by a taxi tonight and they wouldn't even know. Would they even care?

"Get your hands off me." She hears someone say quietly. "I don't have it."

Near a replica of a giant sloth, she sees a well-dressed blonde woman in an expensive tan pants-suit has grabbed the arm of a teenage boy and is attempting to shake him. "Don't feed me that bull, you little liar! You bumped into me and then you took my wallet!"

Vivienne notices a security guard hurrying over toward them and moves closer to listen. The boy looks to be a little older than Andrew, and it's his coat that catches Vivienne's attention. It appears to be sewn together from scraps of colorful cloth cut into geometric shapes. Some of the cloth is iridescent and the effect is beyond cool-looking. She wonders where he got it from and wants one of her own.

"Good!" The blonde woman snaps at the guard. "Arrest this little punk! He stole my wallet!"

"Just because I'm Black doesn't make me a thief." The boy is still speaking quietly. "I earn my own money: I don't need to steal yours." He looks up at the guard. "I'm sure you have security cameras? I'll be happy to let you check them."

Vivienne is surprised at how calm the boy is acting. If someone accused her of something like this, she'd be up in the bitch's face letting her have what-for. She again moves closer, and then notices something on the other side of a divider. "Hey, lady!" She calls out. "Is that your wallet down there?" Vivienne points toward it.

The woman bends down and her face turns bright red as she picks up the red leather wallet. It's obvious to everyone that it has simply fallen out of her purse, and that instead of looking around her (at which point she would have found it immediately) she had chosen to place the blame on the teenager instead.

"I…um…" the woman begins.

"Apology accepted." The boy shrugs. "Now, if I could please go back to looking at the exhibits?"

The blonde woman scurries away without another word, and the boy shakes his head in disbelief, and then glances over at Vivienne and gives her a smile. "Thanks, kiddo. That was a big help."

"She was a dingbat." Vivienne shrugs. "Just glad I saw it. I knew you didn't take it: I could tell you were telling the truth. Hey, I love your coat!"

"Thanks again. I made it myself. I like to take a few bucks, go down to the thrift store, and then recycle the clothing into something better." His eyes are darker than her own, so dark she can't even see his pupils. She has to force herself to look away from them.

"You made that yourself?" Vivienne doesn't even have to pretend to be impressed. "I like making clothes too. I want to be a fashion designer when I grow up."

"Vivienne! There you are!" Sylvania hurries up to her. "Mrs. Shelton is super-annoyed that she couldn't find you. Come on!" She grabs Vivienne's hand. "Excuse us." She gives the boy a big smile and giggles. "Sorry." She drags Vivienne off, and the other girl can only manage to give the boy a goodbye wave, which he returns.

"Oh my God, Vivienne!" Sylvania whispers when they're out of earshot. "He's gorgeous! You should have told me you were going to go speak to a guy: I would have pretended not to be able to find you! What's his name?"

"I don't know. I didn't get a chance to ask him." Vivienne admits, and then giggles herself. "He was really cute, though. He made that coat he was wearing. He says he buys crap from thrift stores and reuses the material. That's kind of cool, I guess, if you're too poor to buy real fabric. Anyway, some witch was throwing a fit that he stole her wallet, and it had just fallen on the floor."

_Is that why I was supposed to come here today? So I could stop that guy from getting busted for someone he didn't do? Is this Seer stuff going to make me like a superhero now? I really should have asked for his name. Oh well, not like I'll ever see him again…_

/

As far as dangerous missions went, Neal decides, soaking in a hot pool, drinking what has to be the best wine ever made, and chatting about his fake business dealings has a lot going for it. Lord Vader has a wide variety of interests, including horses and prize-winning hunting hounds, and he is more than willing to discuss them at length with whomever will listen.

"I've recently acquired a new filly. The price was high but she has excellent blood-lines and I found her well worth it. She's very spirited, and it took some effort to get her to accept me, but I'm expecting to get some excellent foals out of my Faith when the time comes."

Faith sputters tea all over the viewing crystal, and Rumple uses his sleeve to wipe it off. "Oh, when I get my hands on him…" she mutters.

"Could be worse." Regina is philosophical. "At least he isn't taking about those damn hounds again and referring to you as his prize bitch." Haylan and Andrew snicker and Faith laughs in agreement. "I suppose there is that…"

Andrew opens his mouth and Belle gives him a death-glare. "If the next words out of your mouth have anything to do with your younger sister, you're sleeping in my old dungeon tonight!"

Andrew's mouth snaps closed.

Belle goes back to watching the crystal, but her mind continues to drift back to her youngest daughter. She hates the fact that the rest of the family is here and out of contact if anything should go wrong or if Vivienne needs them. It just feels wrong, somehow. _We should have insisted she come with us: we shouldn't have given her a choice in the matter. Dr. Hopper says we need to give her space right now, give her time to come to terms with the truth about Life-Force. Her attitude toward it…it scares me. I know she's hurting right now, but I think she really would be willing to put the rest of the world at risk to get what she wants. I feel like every year I'm losing her a little more. She's always been assertive: her first word was "mine!" But I never thought it would get to this level._

She looks over to see that Liam has thrown his arm around Haylan. He whispers something in her son's ear and Haylan laughs and pokes him lightly.

Vivienne had uttered her "MINE!" at nine months, but Haylan had been fourteen months before he finally deemed to speak to them. One morning at breakfast, he had looked his mother in the eye and demanded "wamb". But when Belle returned to the table with the stuffed sheep from his room (so happy to hear him finally speak she would have given him anything), he shoved the toy aside and shook his head no. "Wamb! Wamb!"

"Maybe he wants lamb-chops for breakfast?" Rumple had asked, confused. "Have we ever fed him lamb?"

"I don't think so. I can't remember the last time I bought any." Belle shook her head.

"Maybe he wants to listen to Wham? Has he expressed any interest in George Michael? Does he want us to wake him up before we go-go?"

Luckily for Haylan, he had an older sister. "You guys are silly." Faith had giggled. "He's not saying 'lamb'. He's saying 'Liam'."

"Wamb!" Haylan agreed, banging his fist on his highchair tray. "Wambwambwamb!"

"What's so funny, Mum?" Haylan asks now, and she grins at him. "I was just remembering when you were a baby. You couldn't say Liam so you always called him 'Wamb'. We thought you were asking for lamb at first until Faith figured it out. Or that you might have a thing for bad 80's pop music."

"I remember that." Faith laughs now. "One morning you just started demanding 'wamb'. It was adorable."

Haylan blushes a little and Liam hugs him. "I was your first word? That's awesome, Haylan. You know I think I do remember you calling me that for a while. Hey, something's happening!" He points at the crystal.

Neal is on his second glass of wine (to David's annoyance) and someone else has joined him in the pools. A reedy man in his 30's, with long plaited red hair. He takes his own glass of wine, studies it, and sips it carefully. "You're Lord Vader?"

"Darth Vader. Yes I am." Neal agrees. "And you would be, young man?"

"Based on the other two, this one is probably Mr. Peanut." Andrew offers. "Whatever you do, Neal, don't kiss him." Liam calls toward the crystal. "We'd never be able to Epi-pin you in time."

"I'm Maekel."

"BOR…ING!" Andrew complains.

"I understand you've come here looking for a particular…service." Maekel smiles and displays very tiny teeth.

"I would indeed if I believed such a thing was possible." Neal shrugs and takes another sip of his wine. "Fairytales, if you ask me."

"Ahhh, but all fairytales have a grain of truth in their hearts." Maekel gives Neal a half-shrug.

"And the rest of the facts grossly and quite unfairly mistorted." Killian mutters under his breath, and Rumple giggles.

"And if I wished to see this grain of truth for myself?" Neal puts down his wine glass.

"It might require a rather sizeable donation…there are so many widows and orphans here in the Mid. It's costly to see that they're fed and clothed properly."

"I can only imagine." Neal cocks an eyebrow. "And where would I go to make a donation to the poor dears?"

Maekel leans over and whispers in Neal's ear, and Neal nods. "Well, I'm always up for a worthy cause. Please inform whomever is necessary that I'll be there."

"Until this evening, then." Maekel gives him a nod and exits the pool, the water pouring off of his thin body.

Belle again puts her hand over Haylan's eyes.

"Still not an issue, Mum." Haylan grumbles, irritated. "He's butt-ugly and working for evil wizards. Give me a_ little_ credit."

"So is the working for evil wizards thing a deal-breaker for you?" Liam inquires. "Because I'm just saying that in a bad economy a man sometimes has to take what jobs he can find."

"Don't worry about it." Haylan winks at him. "I've got money. I'll be your sugar-daddy. You just have to sit around and look cute and put out on a regular basis."

"HAYLAN!" Belle snaps, and her son snickers. "What?" Rumple asks. "Sounds like he has the whole thing figured out."

"I have no objections to being treated like an object." Liam assures Belle. "It's a better offer than I'd probably get from the evil wizards."

In the crystal, Neal has left the hot pools and redressed himself, and Mary Margaret looks on in disapproval as her son sways a little on his feet. "He's tipsy! I knew this was a bad idea."

Rumple rolls his eyes and touches the crystal, and on the other side of it Neal looks startled for a moment. "He's sober now. Really, must you spoil all the lad's fun?"

"Yes! We're his parents! That's what we're supposed to do!" David retorts.

Neal leaves the pool area and next to his side he extends two fingers. "Two hours until he meets with…whomever." Rumple translates. "That's the signal we agreed upon. If he follows the plan he's going to wait in the library there until then, so he's safe at the moment. So who's up for lunch?"

/

Geanna walks through the dark woods alone and unarmed, but unafraid. Her magic has never been as strong as her mother's or her siblings, but it's strong enough to protect her from almost any danger if it arises. She feels safe enough that she lets her mind wander…

She remembers the first time she was this age, already a mother, the man who had sired her daughter long since fled to other lands and other conquests. She remembers Kaela running ahead of her on the dirt path, laughing and pointing out bird nests and butterflies and flowers that caught her eye. Kaela was not a beautiful child: she was small and plain-featured, her light brown hair and pale blue eyes as ordinary as wheat-grass. And yet to Geanna she was the loveliest child that had ever drawn breath, born in love with the world and always smiling. Always content.

She also remembers holding Kaela's skeletal hand in her own wrinkled one, kissing the cold fingers and pleading "Please, Kaela. Please. Take the Ritual. It can heal you, my love. It can make you strong again."

And her Kaela, too young to look so old, shaking her head. "No, Mother. It's wrong. I won't do it. I'd rather die first."

She remembers wrapping Kaela's nearly weightless form in a shroud, watching as the flames devour her daughter's body, and going to the ogre lands and allowing her siblings to rejuvenate her. She would have another child, she thought. Never Kaela: no one could ever be Kaela. But another daughter, or perhaps a son…

Men were plentiful and willing: even now Geanna's second child, her boy, sleeps peacefully within her belly. And she would bring him here, to these woods, and let him run the paths as his sister had all those years ago.

But how long would they be here, she muses, these trees? These woods that had meant so much to her beloved daughter? Just a little bit, she's been told most of her life. The world has it to spare: we can take as much as we like. No harm will be done.

Harm was being done, though. The ogres were dying, and maybe no one would mourn them, but what about the others? How many lands would find themselves drained dry? She remembers the skeleton of the ogre child, the empty and staring eye-sockets. Staring almost accusingly at her. _You did this to me_, it seemed to be saying, no screaming. _You murdered me. You murdered me so you could be young again. You cut me down in my youth to regain your own._

_I just wanted another child of my own, _She mentally argues with the image_. I missed my Kaela so much…I just wanted another chance…_

_I was my mother's chance_, she imagines the ogre child whispering back. _You know the pain of watching your child die, and knowing that, you inflicted the same heart-break upon my own mother._

Geanna falls to her knees on the path, feeling the damp of the ground seep through her skirt and soak through to the skin beneath. It feels like blood. "I'm sorry." She whispers. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

In her head, the ogre child is silent, and then she hears as if he stands before her, _Don't be sorry. Be useful. DO something about it._

Geanna nods and squeezes her eyes shut. Her resolve battles with her terror, and she can only hope resolve is strong enough to win.


	61. There Was an Old Woman

**A/N: Apologies for the delay in getting this chapter up. On Monday of last week, a dear friend of mine was shot and killed while trying to protect a mother and her three children from her mentally ill ex-husband. Although my friend did not survive, he managed to save four lives through his actions, three of them very young. I'm putting this here as a reminder to everyone that heroes exist outside the realm of television and fantasy: they aren't magical or all-powerful. They're ordinary men and women who cared enough to risk it all to do the right thing. **

**Now on with the show**

**Expectations: There Was an Old Woman**

"It wasn't really a shoe. It was just a house unfortunate enough to resemble one. And let me tell you, with all those children crammed inside of it, it certainly didn't smell much better." Rumple lounges back in his old favorite chair, his hands behind his head. "I'd be surprised if any one of them had the same father. Anyway, our paths crossed because one day Madame Grizelda summoned me and I was too curious not to answer the call."

It was still a while until "Lord Vader" was supposed to meet with…whomever…and Rumple is taking advantage of the lull to entertain the younger members of the party with tales of past exploits. Emma and Killian look poised at any moment to cover Liam's ears, which Rumple finds both amusing and somewhat insulting given that the boy was sired by a pirate…

Belle is at his side, trusting as always that he'll censor himself appropriately, and he enjoys her familiar warmth. He also knows that she's still just as fascinated as ever by his stories and he marvels at how much time can go by and yet some things still remain exactly the same. He shifts so that his arm is around her shoulders and she snuggles closer against him. Belle feels no awkwardness at this in spite of their audience: he is her husband and she'll be affectionate with him if she damn well wants to be.

"So I head to the 'shoe house' as people called it, and there were at least six of her brood all playing outside in a mud-puddle. Stark naked, of course. Scrawny little beasts too: you could count every bone in their bodies…" Rumple's voice becomes distant for a second. "In any case, I went inside the house, and there were even more children underfoot, in various states of disarray and undress. Grizelda was sitting by the window with one of her brats on her lap, this one just out of the oven, and there wasn't a shred of fear in her eyes when she looked at me. I suppose after that many children she wasn't afraid of much."

"After four, I believe I could stare down the Devil himself and not flinch." Belle mutters, and her husband laughs. "Most people would say you did more than that by marrying him, my dear." She pokes him lightly in the side in response.

"And by giving birth to her…" Andrew whispers under his breath. He snickers at Belle's icy glare.

"So Grizelda greets me and before I can say a word she's pushing her latest creation into my arms. The thing has rags for a diaper and it's so thin it looks like a baby elf. And she tells me that she had a dream the day before she gave birth that this particular babe was "destined for greatness" but only if she wasn't the one to raise him.

"Well, first thought in my mind was that she'd come up with a rather clever way of getting rid of at least one of her brood. It was also a little confusing, the mothers insisting I _take_ their children…doesn't usually work that way around. And yet I was definitely getting a feeling about the little bugger, Foresight and all that. There was definitely something special about that baby, enough that even his own mother sensed it. So I ate it."

"I call shenanigans on that." Faith retorts. "You usually like them with a little meat on them. " She starts giggling at the horrified looks on David and Mary Margaret's faces.

"Just seeing if you were still paying attention." Rumple winks at them all, and Belle nudges him again.

"So now I had something of a dilemma. I had to take this child and do…something…with it, and I had to ask for something in return, and all Grizelda _had _were children. I certainly didn't want a second one. So I decided to compromise a bit. She had a boy almost grown who looked better fed than the rest of them, dumb as an ox, and good with his fists. I told her that if did as she requested, she had to agree to make this son available to me for…chores, shall we say." Rumple gives them all a wicked grin. "Magic is all well and good, but sometimes just the sight of a big, imposing fellow is enough to scare people into obedience. Dove has certainly proved useful enough over the years for me to say it was a deal well made."

Belle makes a face at this. She's never liked Rumple's old hired thug. Dove is, in her opinion, highly inappropriately named. Not that Rumple uses him to rough people up any longer (he'd _better _not!) but that doesn't mean other people in Storybrooke haven't made good use of Dove's skills over the years. She's always considered him a baby-step below an ogre, and Rumple generally respects her feelings toward the man and keeps Dove away from her and the children. This would be easier if Andrew, of all people, didn't actually like the guy…still, this is the first time she's hearing about how his path and Rumple's crossed initially.

"So what happened to the baby?" Haylan wants to know. He doesn't care about Dove one way or another: he knows what happened to Dove. Dove married that really rude butcher lady and turned out three rude sons who hang around outside the Rabbit Hole all day and amuse themselves by punching each other.

Rumple giggles. "Well, I had to do something with him, and I didn't have a lot to go on. Found this lovely little kingdom in the west that had just experienced something of a tragedy a few hours earlier. The queen had perished during childbirth, along with her daughter. Left behind a weeping king and a toddler son. I cast the tiniest spell to make them believe Her Late Majesty had given birth to twins: nothing I could do for the girl, of course, but most places don't really care much about them anyway." He waves his hand dismissively and then winks at Belle. "They were quite happy enough to have a spare for the heir. Never crossed anyone's mind that he was…imported, so to speak. Not so different than what King George with Prince…Not-So-Charming."

"Sounds a sight better than what he was born into." Killian shrugs. "What happened next?"

"Yeah, Papa, what happened to them?" Andrew demands.

"Well, the boys grew up, and wouldn't you know it, the fake prince was the one everyone adored. The older boy was, well, a bit of a dud as far as princes go. He wasn't handsome, or charming, or particularly pleasant to be around, from what I'm told. While his…um…brother…was everything a prince was supposed to be. When they were just about grown to men, their father declared his younger son heir to the throne. His real son flew into quite a rage I'm told and ran off. After that…" Rumple waves his hand again. "Who knows? The younger boy did become king and there was a lot of black talk and nasty rumors…had a son that supposedly perished and fingers were pointed at the older lad…well, I didn't pay much attention at that point. The boy's mother had been correct that her son would 'achieve greatness'. But it leaves you to wonder, did he achieve it because it was destined, or because his mother had a random dream and she and I put the pieces into play. Hmmm? Might not ever know the answer to _that_ one!"

Haylan is studying his father carefully. There's something Rumple isn't telling them: from what Haylan has been led to understand there wasn't _anything_ that happened in the Enchanted Forest that Rumple didn't know about first-hand. He makes a mental note to question Rumple about it later. Just before Neal's appointment, he manages to corner his father in one of the bare gardens outside and ask him about it.

"Let's just say that the older boy was…misjudged, shall we?" Rumple runs his hands over a bare bush, and to Haylan's delight it comes alive and green, fresh blueberries bursting to life. He nods to Haylan, who immediately grabs a handful and stuffs them into his mouth. "Of course, everyone had their own opinions about the situation, but there's anger and there's being angry enough to strike out against what you believe to be your own flesh and blood, and the boy was never that angry. But he made a convenient target to blame. The fact is that by giving him a younger brother, I suppose in essence I ruined his life. He's managed to build another one for himself in our world, free from the rumors and antipathy that dogged him in this one. He's still an unpleasant son-of-a-bitch, but I suppose I feel like I owe it to him to keep his secrets."

"Okay." Haylan's voice is muffled by the fruit. "I can see that. But did the kid die? The one he thought was his nephew? Just tell me that much."

Rumple grins at the blue stains on Haylan's mouth and uses his thumb to brush part of the mess away. "What do you think?"

"Papa…"

"If you think he's dead, then he's dead. If you think that his much-maligned uncle managed to somehow…intervene…and spirit the child away to safety…well, whatever you think…"

"I think I may have seen a movie similar to this." Haylan gives his father a suspicious look and Rumple giggles and gives him a shrug, and pops a blueberry into his own mouth. The sun is sinking low against the horizon and a warm breeze blows through Haylan's hair and his curls fall over his left eye. Rumple can see a glitter of faceted blue through the strands. He pushes the hair back and tucks it behind his son's ear: those eyes, he thinks, should never be obscured by anything.

"Papa, can I tell you something?" Haylan looks around to make sure they are alone. "And can it be our secret? I mean, I know you don't like keep secrets from Mum and I will tell her. Just…not yet."

"What's on your mind?" Haylan notices that his father hasn't promised him either way, but Rumple isn't one to ever enter any deal or commitment lightly, even one with his own child.

"The other day…before Faith and Neal jumped into the portal…I kissed Liam. And he kissed me back." Haylan digs the toe of his shoe into the ground. "Just once. But I really liked it, and I sort of want to do it again."

Rumple is quite for a moment. "Well to be honest I wish you'd waited until you were a little bit older. Oh, I know it's rather…" he waves his hand "Old World, if you will. But a father does like to maintain at least the illusion that his children are still children, and at twelve, you my boy are still very much a child."

He uses his finger to raise Haylan's chin. "I'm assuming all you've done is kiss?"

Haylan turns deep scarlet under the tiny scales, and Rumple laughs. "Well, I suppose that answers that. There's no reason to rush things, Haylan. You and Liam are going to have the rest of your lives. Let me give you some advice I gave your sister when she wasn't much older than you are. Right now, my son, you are still growing into the person you will become. You are an unfinished product, in other words. So is Liam. The future you so desperately want…it has a better chance of being a happy one, and working out, if you go into it once the two of you are…finished."

"But if it okay if we go on dates and stuff? A bunch of the kids I go to school with are already dating. And nothing else changes?"

Rumple holds up a cautionary hand. "Well, that's a bit of a trade-off, you see. I can't exactly have one set of rules for my sons and one for my daughters. Your Mum would have my head for that, if Faith and Vivienne didn't get to it first. So if Vivienne were to come home and tell me she was kissing some lad she'd met, and wanted him to spend his nights at our home, can't say either your Mum or I would be inclined to allow something of that nature."

"Well, that I can see. I mean, anyone kissing Viv is probably Attila the Hun…"

"Well, again it has to apply evenly." Rumple winks at him. "So you can either share the occasional kiss and dates with the young Mr. Jones, and have me treat this as a relationship, which means an end to your lifetime of sleepovers, or you can forgo the less-than-platonic aspects for now and just continue on the path of friendship for a while."

Haylan's eyes narrow. "That's not fair!"

"How exactly is this not fair? Do you really think I'd allow your sisters or Andrew to have their paramours spend the night in their bedrooms?"

"But we're not gonna do anything!"

"I've provided you with two options, Haylan. Select one." Rumple swallows another blueberry. 

"Yeah? Well, both of your options suck and so do you!" Haylan snarls.

"Haylan!" Belle has entered the garden just in time to overhear her son's comment.

"And it's my job to make sure that right now, you don't!" Rumple returns, and Haylan's face again turns red. Without another word he runs back toward the castle and past his confused mother.

"What in the world was all that about?" Belle demands, approaching her husband's side.

She listens as Rumple fills her in on the conversation, and wearily shakes her head. "He's twelve, Rumple. He's way too young to be…well…he's twelve!"

"Exactly. And I won't back down on this." He folds his arms over his chest stubbornly. Belle chuckles and puts her hands on top of them. "And I happen to agree with you. You've left the decision in his hands. If he's going to react like this, then he's definitely not mature enough…" She shakes her head. "Regina and the others were looking for you. Something about battle plans. I suppose I need to go track down our son before he and Liam run off into the sunset together."

Rumple stays outside a moment longer, reveling in the peace of the early evening, knowing it won't last. Yet he's always felt safe here, as unbearably lonely as it was at times. He'd honestly next expected to come back again, and now that he has the urge to remain is strong. To go home and fetch Vivienne, and relocate them all to this world, which for all its dangers even now seems heavenly compared to the loud, noisy land his children were born into. The air here is pure, the water clean and untainted. He could have Belle break his curse, and they could finish their lives here…home…

He shakes himself out of the daydream. Rumple doubts they could be happy here for long: they're too spoiled now by the conveniences of the other realm. Even if he and Belle could readjust he doesn't think the children ever really could. Except, oddly enough, Vivienne. He thinks his hot-tempered little girl might thrive here, all the highborn ladies wearing her elaborate creations to balls and celebrations. But Vivienne, he muses, could probably survive anywhere. Out of all of them, he believes she's the one who will always manage to land on her feet no matter what the situation.

He closes his eyes and concentrates on his Foresight. He sees Vivienne, grown and achingly beautiful, stomping around a room, clearly angry about something. There's a sound, a musical laugh, and she turns toward the source in irritation. There are hands on her shoulders now, and he sees his daughter struggling to hold onto her fury and failing as she begins to laugh as well. She moves forward into the circle of the unseen man's arms, and they close tightly around her. She rests her head against a sweatered shoulder as long fingers card through her brown hair. "How do you put up with me?" Rumple hears her mutter, and the man laughs again. "Couldn't last a day without you, Precious. Don't you know that by now?"

"Hey, you." The vision fades and Rumple sees Regina approaching him, followed by the Nolans, Killian, and Emma. "It's almost time for Neal's big number. We need to finish hashing out what we're going to do if it goes wrong."

"Be very sad?" Rumple offers, and Mary Margaret nearly snarls at him, making him giggle in response.

"If things start to go hairy, I'll immediately whisk him away and back here. Unless they've blocked that, in which case I'll go in person." Rumple sighs. "I told you before I'm not letting anything happen to him: Faith would never forgive me."

"And what if they immediately want him to go with them for the rejuvenation ceremony?" Emma wants to know. "We can't let him actually go through with that."

"And we won't. Honestly, you all worry too much." Rumple walks back toward the castle. "Now come on, the show is about to start and I haven't even made popcorn yet."

/

Geanna doesn't expect to survive this. The only grief in that thought is that her unborn son will perish with her, and she wishes there was another way. But as much as she tries she can think of nothing, and as she stands in the spot where she believes she will die she tries to keep from trembling. Instead she keeps her head held high as she tells her story, and she then waits calmly for those she has wronged so very much to issue their verdict.

"You've done this." The voice is deep and it resonates through her, vibrating even in the dead ground beneath her feet.

"Aye. Myself…and the others in my family. We're the ones who drained the Life-Force. We're responsible for what's happened to your people. I'll not ask you for mercy: I don't deserve it. But I wanted you to know the truth."

They stand above her, taller than trees, the stuff from her earliest childhood nightmares, and Geanna swallows her terror and tries to keep her knees from knocking together.

"Where are they?" The ogre asks, and she hears in his voice anger and grief and rage, his words almost dripping with the desire for revenge.

"The Mid." A feeling of calm creeps over the woman. "They call themselves the Coven. And they won't stop. They'll keep doing this over and over until the entire world is…this." She gestures around her. "Their magic is too powerful for other humans to stand against. But you might stand a chance."

The ogre gives her a curt nod, and turns his massive head toward his People. "Gather all able to fight." He commands softly. "We go to war."


	62. Lorna in Moonlight

**A/N: Next chapter, obviously. Thank you again to those who have been reading this! Still a little slow on action for now but things pick up next chapter, I promise. And this thing with Vivienne becomes important later…not necessarily in this story but in the overall arc of who she is and becomes. Let's just say that Vivienne can only let a good thing go on for so long before her inner Imp pops up…**

**Expectations: Lorna in Moonlight**

_Rumple takes no chances with his children around the cabin lake. He's enchanted the water to buoy them back to the surface if they stay under too long, and he and Belle supplement that by strict rules regarding when they can swim, how far out, for how long, and how an adult always has to be in the water with them. Faith, at 10, is already old enough to find their conditions unfair and restrictive, and complains often about being held to the same standards as her younger brothers and sister._

_At six, Andrew is already a stronger swimmer than Faith, which Rumple credits to his natural water affinity. Four-year-old Haylan isn't bad for his age, although he tires quickly and his strokes tend to turn more into dog-paddles before long. But to the surprise of everyone, it is Vivienne who takes to the water like a small fish, darting through the water so quickly she's almost a blur in her purple one-piece suit. The little girl delights in the fact that she is far better than either of her elder siblings, something that never fails to rankle the older children._

_Holding her breath as long as she can, squeezing her eyes shut, Vivienne propels back and forth and pretends that she is actually flying, with clouds and birds around her, the ground a blur below, the spell only broken by her mother's faint orders for her to come out and have lunch. And when she reluctantly walks back to shore her body feels awkward and heavy and weighed down by more than the water of her swimsuit. She hates her parents in those moments, hates them for forcing her back into this mundane and cumbersome world. _

Just let me fly_, she thinks bitterly. _Why can't you just let me fly?

_/_

The boarding school has a pool that's open for any students to use provided they don't have class and there aren't any competitions going on at the moment. Vivienne supposes that some of the parents, perhaps her own, might be upset to learn that there are never any lifeguards on duty and that the girls are responsible for their own safety. She doesn't care one way or another: she often gets up earlier than the other students to go for a pre-breakfast swim, allowing her mind to race free as she swims rapid laps.

_I wonder what they're doing right now, in the Enchanted Forest? What time it is there? Have they met with the Coven yet? What are they thinking about? Do they miss me at all? Are they glad I'm not around to screw things up for them and get in the way? I bet they are. I bet they're glad to be so far away from me. _

There's usually not anyone else around, so she's surprised that morning when she drags herself out of the pool (still hating that sensation) and sees a teacher she is vaguely familiar with waiting for her. Miss…Waddleton, she thinks. It makes her think of a duck, which is rather appropriate since she believes this teacher is also in charge of the swim-team. Waddleton is wearing grey shorts and a grey tee-shirt in contrast to what some of the other teachers wear, and Vivienne inwardly sneers. Well, if she doesn't care what people think of her, no wonder she's still a "Miss" instead of a "Mrs."

"You're Vivienne Gold, right?" Miss Waddleton inquires, and Vivienne nods, bracing herself for even more questions about Faith's recent disappearance. "Glad I caught you. I've been meaning to speak with you for a while."

"Did I do something wrong?" Vivienne tries to look as innocent as possible, and is relieved when the woman laughs and shakes her head. "No. On the contrary. I've been watching you for a while now. Have you ever done any competitive swimming?"

Vivienne shakes her head. "No. My family has a cabin at a lake. I've been swimming there every summer since I was a baby. I love it."

"I can tell. You're fast, Vivienne. Really fast. I'm the swim coach here and I'm always looking for new talent. We're still in our pre-season right now and technically the team is full, but I can make room for one more. Are you interested?"

Vivienne considers. Swimming will take away time from her sewing, and yet the idea stirs something inside of her. There's no competition right now as far as her designs go, no one going head to head with her, no feeling of triumph when she completes a piece and has no loser to gloat her victory over. To actively compete against the other students, to prove time and time again that she's the best…

"Yes. I'm very interested. I'd love to join."

/

Neal has decided he hates this wrinkled, elderly body he's temporarily trapped in. This surprises him because he's never really considered himself a vain person. He doesn't think there's anything wrong with how he looks: he's been told more than once that he's attractive. It isn't really the lined hands that bother him or the unfamiliar coolness on his scalp: it's the lack of…vigor, he thinks, for lack of a better term. He feels drained, like a half-charged battery. He wants his youthful energy back: maybe this body will be his in time (should he even live through this) and probably by then (hopefully after a long and busy life with Faith and perhaps a family) he'll be ready to slow down and take things easy. Mentally, however, he's not even close to being at that stage and he finds himself growing resentful of it.

_This was your idea, Neal. You volunteered for this crap. You have to see it through._

The book he's been looking through is a history novel, detailing a war so long ago that not even the Imp had been born yet. The queen of one kingdom married the king of another, and when the marriage went sour the queen returned home and started a war that raged over the next five years. Thousands of lives were lost, homes and crops burned, innocents enslaved. Then suddenly the feuding monarchs made peace with each other and spent the rest of their lives in blissful matrimony. The story makes Neal feel angry and ill inside. He's sure those who lost everything during the war would have also liked a chance at a happy ending. He feels even worse when he traces the family line and realizes it runs through his mother's side and into himself. Wonderful. Just the kind of family history to make a man proud.

He shuts the book after glaring at a colored engraving of the king and queen, and satisfying himself that they don't look a thing like him or his mom. He places it back on the shelf and rubs his eyes. He's used to reading in proper light, not torches and candles and hearthfires, and another side-effect of this aged body is that his vision isn't as keen as he is used to.

It's a reminder, and a strong one, of how different he is than his parents. That if they had to they could be happy living here again, resuming their old lives. He doesn't think he ever could be: he's too spoiled by the luxuries of his own world, too much a child of Maine, and he wants desperately to go home.

Since that isn't an option, he leaves the library and heads down through the twisting passageways of the Hall. From behind closed doors he hears giggles and laughs and the occasional scream, at one point the sound of glass breaking, and behind another door what he would swear is the howl of a wolf. He takes a moment to wonder how Aunt Ruby managed to sneak in here, and has to smother down a giggle. She probably has a season pass or something.

Still, this place makes him feel like the history book did. Unclean, somehow, in spite of the hot pools. Decadence he doesn't have a problem with. He thinks he could definitely use more decadence in his life. But he has a feeling that wealthy or not most of the people here would happy stab each other for increased profit or status or hell, just to amuse themselves. For some reason the image of Faith's younger sister pops into his head.

Neal's mother has always been one of the few people in town to defend Vivienne Gold, to argue that she's simply a spoiled little girl with plenty of time to grow into a charming and gracious young lady. Neal's father isn't so sure about this, and neither is Neal. He suspects that quite a few of the people in this Hall may have started out like Viv. Well, he'll just have to help do something about that, then. Being in love with Faith means accepting her rather…unique…family as part of the package. After all, Vivienne isn't nearly as scary as Mr. Gold, and Neal has found himself much more comfortable around Faith's father these days. Or in any case less terrified that Mr. Gold is going to do something wretched to him for having the hots for his oldest daughter.

He feels better when he steps outside onto the back porch area. The air is cool and sweet and he realizes that all the time inside he felt as if he was suffocating. That inside of the Hall, where he is free to leave any time, he actually feels more of a prisoner than he did during his brief confinement to the Dark Castle.

There's a full moon tonight, and he studies it carefully, and realizes there are subtle differences between this moon and his own. Impossible to tell about the size, but this moon just looks older, somehow. More marked and pitted. A reminder that he's really on another planet, even if it makes him somewhat uneasy to think of it in such terms. Has anyone ever walked on this moon? How far away is it from Earth if you went in a shuttle? How did two completely different planets evolve so similarly and how did the stories and truths of this world leak into his own and become the bedtime stories of that one?

"Lord Vader?" Someone asks him softly, and he turns to see a woman around his own age, dressed in a long, flowing gown that appears almost silvery in the moonlight. She's dark-haired and pretty, but he privately thinks she's nothing compared to his Faith.

"That would be me, my dear." He slips back into character easily. "What can this old gentleman do for you?"

"My name is Lorna. And perhaps I can do something for you, milord. I understand you were inquiring earlier about certain…services….that might be available.

"Perhaps. Perhaps." Neal coughs into his hand. "My dear, all me to be blunt with you. One of the privileges of old age, as you'll one day learn. You can speak your mind. I've buried three wives so far, made more money than I can spend, bred a lot of hounds and horses, tumbled a lot of skirts, and in short I've had a jolly time of it every step of the way. A fine life, and not one I'm ready to surrender over to the worms any time soon. If there's a way to go back and live it all over again, I'd pay the asking price and consider it a bargain twice over. However, I'm also not a fool, young lady. Not inclined to believe children's stories and rumors just on babble alone."

"Nor should you." Lorna agrees. "I wouldn't believe such things either had I not witnessed it for myself. How old do you suppose I am, Lord Vader?"

"About the same as my granddaughter Caroline, give or take a year, so around twenty if you're a day."

The woman laughs. "What would you say if I told you that I just celebrated my 75th birthday?"

"I'd say, my dear, that you're either a terrible liar or that you are remarkably well preserved."

"Well, I'm not a liar." Lorna looks amused. "I have grandchildren of my own. But you are correct, sir. People don't get to our age by going around believing everything they hear. Perhaps tomorrow you'd be interested in coming to a demonstration? We've a few like-minded individuals who wish to see first-hand what they're paying for. You're from Avonlea, correct?"

"Born and raised."

"Then you're familiar with the ruins of the original keep, in the Deepwood around the city?"

"Can't say I've ever had any desire to travel there myself, but I can find it well enough I suppose."

Neal can only hope such a place actually does exist and this isn't some kind of carefully worded trap.

"Come tomorrow at two hours prior to midnight. I believe you'll be most impressed with what you witness."

_Never mention the Coven directly by name,_ Rumple had warned him. Neal bites his lip in frustration, and then realizes it is rather moot. Even if the Coven isn't causing the trouble, someone certainly is.

"I'll be there, my dear."

The woman leans over and kisses his cheek. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Lord Vader. Until tomorrow, then."

Neal leans against the cool wall of the house and watches until the woman vanishes into the night, and then lets out a long, shaky breath. He barely has time to pull it back in before he feels the tingly itch of magic around him, and a moment later he's standing back in the great room of the Dark Castle. He sees the relief register on the faces of his family and the Golds, and without saying anything manages to drag himself over to the overstuffed sofa and sink down upon it wearily.

"Hey." The cushion next to him dips and Faith takes a seat at his side. "You were awesome. You did it, Neal. You fooled everyone."

"Not bad." Rumple concedes. "Not as brilliantly as my children would have done, but under the circumstances…not bad."

Mary Margaret glares at him and moves to sit at her son's other side. "Are you okay, baby?"

"Just…that was harder than I expected." Neal admits with a rueful grin. "Staying in character, trying to make sure I didn't slip up. Didn't realize it would be exhausting. Especially in this body. Mr. Gold?"

Rumple waves his hand and a moment later Neal is restored to his youthful self, and seems to sink even more into the sofa. "That…is a thousand times better. Is there any food? I am starving."

After Neal manages to put away several plates of food, he feels collected enough to talk to the group about what they've learned. "So am I to go to this meeting tomorrow night?"

"No." Rumple shakes his head. "You, lad, will be staying behind. The stronger mages will go just because it might get a little tricky. And…that one." He gestures at Killian. "Because he's not useless in a fight. Mostly. You two…" He points at Mary Margaret and David. "You still want to see your castle?"

"Yes, please." Mary Margaret nods. "As soon as possible."

"Well then, off you go." The Imp waves his hand again and Mary Margaret, David, and Neal vanish into thin air.

"You could have least let them say goodbye!" Emma snaps, and the Imp snickers. "She said as soon as possible. Sent the boy along to keep him out of the way. One successful infiltration and he's bound to get too full of himself and do something silly. He's played his part: no need to put him in any more danger."

Emma gives a reluctant nod, and Regina echoes it. "He did do well today, though. Not bad for an amateur." She sounds proud. "But you're right. I don't want him around if there's fighting. Of course, when they see his pathetic little magic they might laugh themselves sick: we could use that as a distraction. What?" Regina grins at Faith's dirty look, and Faith shakes her head in exasperation.

Tomorrow should be interesting.

/

Only Belle has some idea of how much Rumple is struggling here, how much he's been struggling since first setting foot in this land again, since sleeping again within these castle walls. At home there's a barrier between her husband and the darkness that is always whispering at him, nipping at his heels, encouraging him to throw away the life they've built together and fully embrace the man he used to be. Here, she believes the itch must be almost unbearable for him, that the desire to travel the land again making his deals overwhelming.

He's restless tonight, unable to sleep, slipping out of bed to pace a little in front of the fire, unable to keep his hands still and his thoughts clear. He stares out the window, his forehead against the glass, and he squeezes his eyes shut trying to keep the dark thoughts at bay. Finally, unable to resist he leaves his bedchamber and goes up the twisted staircase into his own tower, locks the door, and conjures up a spinning wheel in the middle of the room.

A basket of straw appears next to him, and he sinks down into the seat with a sigh, feeding the first of the straw into the wheel by muscle memory and habit. He can't give into it, that call. There's too much in his life, too much at stake. Too much to risk losing. He wonders if a heroin addict feels like this, surrounded by what he must not allow himself to have. He spins and spins until his fingers ache and then finally leans forward with his head resting on top of the wheel, mind-weary and spent.

And he dreams of Bae.

There's no rhyme or reason to when his son comes to visit him. It isn't something Rumple can control or manipulate with magic. The timing is always of Bae's choosing, the answers he gives or doesn't give entirely of his own inclination. While usually it's to assist his father as best as he can with a problem or a thorny issue, sometimes it's simply just to remind him that there is more to the universe than any living man or woman could ever witness in a million lifetimes.

It's a beach today, warm and white-sanded, much like the beaches of St. Thomas where he loves to go with Belle. He stands there, watching the waves break against the shore, and he's unsurprised to feel his son's hand take his own.

"You're going to get through this, Papa. I promise." Bae whispers. "You're strong enough. Don't doubt yourself. Don't doubt the pull your family has over you. You have a lot of good days ahead of you before we're together again for good. A lot of happy memories you still need to make."

"I wish I felt strong." Rumple admits softly. "It's hard, you know. Harder than you think. The voice in my head keeps telling me that I don't have to choose, that I can have it all, and I know it's a lie. They deserve better than what I was: I can't give them that man."

"Then don't. And you won't. They need you, Papa. They need you right now and they're going to need you when they're a lot older. But I didn't just come here for a pep-talk, Papa. A member of the Coven broke from them tonight and confessed to the ogres. They're on their way to the Mid right now. You need to let the others know. It's about to get really messy."

"Bloody hell." Rumple mutters. "This is exactly what I need. Thank you, son. Suppose I need to wake up and handle it…"

"Yeah." Bae sounds as reluctant to let him go as he feels. "Just remember what I said. You are strong, Papa. And I believe in you. And remember this: magnets."

"Magnets? What…" But the dream has faded again, and Rumple wakes up sprawled across the top of his spinning wheel, his back aching and his fingers number.

"What the hell do ogres and the coven have to do with magnets?"


End file.
